I Felt Hope: An Alice and Jasper Story
by Alchemyofanaccident
Summary: The story of Alice and Jasper's first meeting all the way up until they find the Cullens.
1. The Meeting

1. The Meeting

Alice sat on a barstool, watching the rain fall outside the diner's window.

It had rained every day this week, the cloud cover allowing her to leave the small rented room a few blocks away and brave the streets of Philadelphia. But while the rain had significance, it was not the main reason she watched the people passing outside, looking expectantly to the door as each person entered only to return with disappointment to swirl her straw around in her untouched milkshake.

No, she was expecting someone. She had been expecting him ever since she had first opened her eyes upon her new life. Her very first memory, besides that of the bare branches stretching above her as she lay on the forest floor, was of his face. In the last 28 years she had seen that face over and over again. And for the last five years every vision was the same. She would meet him here, in this exact diner in Philadelphia on a rainy day, just like this one.

It hadn't taken her long to realize what she had become. Vampires did exist. She could attest to that. She was one, no matter how impossible it had seemed at first. She had no memory of her previous life, estimating herself to be forever frozen around the age of 19 or 20. But she knew who she was to be in this life, her visions not only of just this mysterious man, but also of her own future. Therefore, she had resisted the bloodlust that had threatened to consume her and had focused on leading an existence free from taking human life. Though she could hear the tempting sound of every heartbeat in the diner as though they were each calling out to her in a seductive song, she was at no risk of hurting any of the patrons here. The thought had always been distasteful to her and she moved amongst humans with ease for the most part.

The server behind the counter, for example, knew her well and gave her a smile as they made eye contact. She came here every time it rained, sat on the same stool and ordered a chocolate milkshake that she never touched. When the sky showed signs of clearing or when the day finally faded to night, she would sigh sadly, pay her tab, and slide down off her stool, walking with shoulders hunched out the door. Some of the regulars had begun to whisper about her, making up their own stories for the small, fragile looking girl who had become something of an east Philadelphia legend. Was she waiting for a lover? Mourning the loss of a husband lost in the war?

She spotted her reflection in the shiny metal of a napkin dispenser, adjusting her lipstick with one pale, white finger. Her choppy black hair had been tamed, painstakingly smoothed into sleek pin curls and crowned with a small blue pillbox hat that matched her wrap dress, the belt of which was tied to accentuate her tiny waist. She didn't require a coat but it had seemed an appropriate prop given the weather on this cold November day and so a khaki trench was draped over the stool next to her. An umbrella, too, had seemed prudent so as not to attract attention and it would serve to protect her should the sun happen to peek out from behind the clouds on her way back to her hotel.

The door opened once again and Alice looked up, her smile bright before it finally faded and she bowed her head. The person that entered was indeed a man, but not the one she was waiting so patiently for.

Jasper's footfalls whispered quietly against the concrete sidewalk. He had no idea where he was going and hadn't known since he'd left Peter and Charlotte's company and broke out on his own. He simply wandered. The dark spatter pattern on his slate gray trench continued to grow as the rain poured down. He'd robbed it off of a homeless man so he didn't much care and would probably discard of it soon anyway. Although he didn't need a coat, wearing one seemed to make him a little more inconspicuous then just trouncing around outside without one.

His eyes were dark with thirst, and heavy bruising lined under them. If it weren't for the equally ill procured hat that overshadowed his face, people probably would have stopped to take a second look. He hadn't eaten in what seemed like months, starving himself because of the simple fact of being an empath. He'd dealt with it for a couple of years, but it had gotten to the point where he just couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't override the feelings of pain and fear he got every time he took a victim.

The many scars that marred his body, were thankfully, not visible to humans. They were forever reminders of Maria's service. From the day he'd been born into his new life, war and conflict had been all he'd known. He'd fought against his own kind for herd lands, even his own brothers, in his own troop. With each new scar he received another vampire died for giving it to him. Maria had been impressed with his fighting skills, and felt he had something about him. She'd brought him up the ranks and made him her second in command. He'd survived his first year, only to become a general of sorts.

He trained the newborns she created and, when his gift kicked in, he began using it as a way of keeping the environment calm. He had trained, organized and lead her troops without casualties. After almost two decades he'd grown tired of her way of life and left her without another thought at Peter's behest, joining him and Charlotte and moving with them to the north. Only now he had struck out on his own, feeling he was searching for something intangible, something he couldn't quite define.

The sound of squealing tires and honking car horns brought him back out of his thoughts. He nodded his head sharply at the driver who had almost hit him with his car and saw the diner up ahead, a convenience to get out of the rain. He sighed in anticipation of the human scents that would surely assault him once he stepped inside and steeled himself to resist as he strode towards it.

Alice stared out the window as the rain continued to fall. A man in a dirty coat stepped out in front of a taxi. The driver honked his displeasure and the man continued on. Her eyes flickered to the clock behind the counter. It was quickly becoming late afternoon. Soon she would trudge her way through the wet and dreary streets so she could sit and stare at the walls in her darkened room, waiting for the next rain.

Maybe today just wasn't the day, she thought, sadly. An announcer on the radio gave a weather report for the greater Philadelphia area and she swiveled on her barstool in its direction, listening attentively. Sunshine would prevail for the rest of the week. The possibility of days, maybe even weeks stretching out before her, all the while still waiting, caused her to frown. The weather report finished and "It's Magic" by Doris Day floated from the little speaker.

The bell above the door chimed. Alice sighed, not ready to look up and be disappointed yet again. When she did finally turn her head, it took her a moment to believe her eyes.

As soon as Jasper opened the door the familiar scent of vampire hit his nostrils and instinctively he stiffened. He flicked his gaze around cautiously, trying to seek out the source of the scent. He was sure he probably looked like a moron, standing in the door way, hesitating. His body wanted to roll into a defensive crouch, but his mind reminded him of the suspicion it would cause the few humans present.

Alice couldn't help but stare. He was there, standing in the doorway, his eyes wary as he dripped little puddles on the tile. Despite wearing a tattered coat with a hat pulled down low over his deep black eyes, she recognized him. Every scar, every lock of blond hair was familiar, burned into her memory. If her heart had still been beating it would have surely stopped at the sight of him.

She could smell him, now that she allowed herself to focus on something other than the face that had been haunting her for nearly three decades. His scent was like a warm cup of chamomile tea on a winter day, bergamot blowing in a spring breeze. She took a breath, inhaling deeply. It was truly the most wonderful scent she had ever come across.

His gaze continued to sweep the diner, warily, searching out the vampire with the orchid and citrus scent. His eyes caught movement over by the bar. A petite, dark haired woman, with pin curls was looking in his direction. He scanned her pixie like features, his gaze narrowing on her golden hued eyes. It took him a moment to reel from the sheer beauty of her to realize that she was the vampire.

Sliding off the stool, she walked over and stood before him, peeking underneath the brim of his hat. His first reaction to her brazen approach was to go on the defense. His gaze hardened, scrutinizing her every move, as she graced across the room, for any sign that she posed a threat. The mood he picked up off of her, as she approached was actually quite happy.

With one small hand she reached up and stroked a line of scars along his jaw as if assessing whether or not he was really there, her golden eyes sparkling with overwhelming happiness. "You've kept me waiting a very long time," she said, her lips turning up in a dazzling smile.

Out of a century of instinct, his gaze scrutinized her flawless hand as she reached up and traced her finger along an area of marred skin on his jaw. He wasn't quite sure what to do. His mind was still trying to discern whether or not she was a threat even though the mood she carried told him there wasn't one. The words she'd spoken finally registered with him. He'd been so enthralled by her voice that he'd just stood there stupefied by it. "My apologies, ma'am..." he said politely, thumbing his hat in a respectful manner.

He just stared at her, half confused. Who was she? What did she want? He'd never seen her before and yet she had just approached him as if she knew him. She said she'd been waiting for him but he couldn't understand why or how she knew who he was.

Alice couldn't keep from laughing, the sound like the tinkling of wind chimes. He was handsome, very much so, and charmingly polite despite his rugged appearance. A Southern gentleman, it seemed. She liked that though a bit of sadness touched her expression at the scars that lined his jaw, marred his throat and disappeared down below his collar. How had he come by them? she wondered. What kind of life had he known before he had come here to her? Overwhelming happiness blended with empathy. The world had oftentimes been cruel to her as well.

The mood that radiated off of her and saturated his flesh and bone was something that he'd never felt before in all of his existence. It was something reminiscent to a human soaking up sunshine. He found himself watching her, not out of caution but out of fascination. She was the first vampire that had ever approached him out of greeting instead of attack. He observed as her expression changed and felt the mood shift with it. Had he done something to upset her? Perhaps it was the scars. He was still confused by the fact that she seemed unbothered by them as if she couldn't even see them. Most vampires tended to react quite differently to them. Perhaps she was just now noticing the severity of them. He could still sense the overwhelming joy but it was now tinged with sadness. A part of him worried if the sadness would overwhelm the joy.

She lowered her hand from his face and offered it to him, a wordless question in her golden eyes.

His gaze flashed to her outstretched hand before it flickered back to her golden eyes. Without a second thought took her it in his own, a warm smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. The moment his fingers had curled around hers, for the first time in almost a century, he felt hope. Hope that perhaps he had a purpose in this existence. Hope that there was something better out there. Hope in her, in this little dark haired vampire, so delicate and pure.

Alice flashed a radiant smile at him before looking down at her hand in his. There were more scars there. Even though she had just met him, even though he was still a mystery to her, she felt protective of him. She wanted to make sure that no one ever hurt this dear creature again.

Yes, she could tell that he was good. Despite the scars, despite the deep black of his eyes edged with red, she could see it. She could see to the very heart of him. It was there in the gentle way he held her hand. It was there in his wondering expression. It was there in the way he had apologized and called her ma'am, the thought of which still made her smile

"For the first time, I feel hope..." he murmured thoughtfully, studying her perfectly flawless pale hand in his marred one. His dark eyes shifted back to her golden ones. Since laying eyes on her he'd not noticed the multiple heartbeats in the room. She captured his every thought. They were but faint whispers. He found, with this woman, he could deny them with great difficulty, but deny them nonetheless. In her he had found the strength that he'd felt denied for so long.

Alice squeezed his hand and bowed her head demurely. Somehow she was beginning to understand the reason why this man's arrival here in this diner had been such a relentless vision to her for almost three decades. She loved him. She had just met him and yet she loved him. Perhaps she had always been meant to love him. Even now as she looked ahead and tried to see a future without him in it, she couldn't. He was there, permanent, faithful, steady and true. She returned her eyes to his face, unable to resist looking at it again.

His gaze remained on her expression expectantly, as she studied him. He couldn't explain the new feeling he felt, the new warmth that flooded through him. There was something about this beautiful creature that he couldn't quite put his finger on and his earlier questions again came to his mind. How had she found him? Why? But somehow he couldn't find his voice to ask.

More confusing was the underlying sense of protection that had crept into his senses. It was faint but it was there. He knew from the moment he'd met her gaze for the first time and had taken her hand that he would lay down his own life to protect hers. He couldn't explain the sudden sense nor did he care to. His gaze flicked down again to their interlaced hands, studying how easily and perfectly they fit together as if his fingers were made for hers. A soft smile graced his lips.

"Amazing…" he remarked, unable to take his gaze off of her flawless hand as he smoothed his thumb over the back of it. Perhaps the better life that had eluded him for so long was somehow connected to this mysterious young woman. Perhaps she was the better life he'd always dreamed about, pursued, and still continued to believe in. He lifted his gaze to her childlike expression, the wonder still in his eyes like someone who was seeing the sun for the first time.

The look he gave her would have caused her to blush were she capable. Instead she smiled and ducked her head. "I think we'd better have a seat," she suggested. Never letting go of his hand she lead him towards the back of the diner, stopping briefly to retrieve her coat before she slid into a booth far away from the humans and motioned for him to take a seat. The music on the radio switched from Doris Day to "Nature Boy" by Nat King Cole.

No questions asked, Jasper followed, letting her lead the way over to a table. Walking beside this woman felt natural, as natural as speaking. His smile widened. With this woman at his side he felt complete. It was yet another strange feeling that he, in all of his existence, would have never thought he would have. The gentle sound of the music floated on the air in the background and Jasper felt a certain connection between it and this mysterious woman.

"Where are my manners?" he apologized, a southern accent giving a lilt to his words as he ducked his head respectfully and slid into the seat next to her. "I'm Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am..."

She stifled a giggle behind her hand as he chose the seat next to her rather than the one across from her. Their legs were touching and it caused a tingling sensation throughout her body.

Sitting next to her seemed so natural, so right. He couldn't explain the sudden feelings that he had toward her but they were getting stronger with each passing moment that he spent in the company of this beautiful creature. Even her laugh was enchanting, innocent and childlike. He arched an eyebrow when she giggled but didn't say anything.

Collecting herself she met his eyes. "Jasper," she said, repeating the name as if trying it out. She liked the way it sounded when she said it. "Major Jasper Whitlock. Are you a soldier in the war?"

Jasper self consciously turned his gaze off of her captivating eyes and down to his ravaged hands resting on the table top. He furrowed his brow in thought for a moment before he spoke. "No, ma'am, not any recent wars, anyway..." His voice was soft, a hint of sadness layering it as if the associated memories hurt him to think about it. He reached down and captured her hand again in his own, breathing a sigh of relief as he felt the warmth of her touch move through him once again.

Hearing the sadness in his voice as he answered her question, she frowned. His sadness opened up an answering ache in her heart. She squeezed his hand tightly, feeling the need to comfort him.

Jasper felt her mood shifted to sadness, mimicking the frown that had worked its way to the corners of her mouth. The sudden sadness in her mood caused a dull ache in his still heart. He couldn't explain why but he didn't like her being upset.

"I'm sorry…" he murmured in apology.

"For what?" she asked, blinking up at him with wide-eyed innocence. Wasn't it she who had upset him with her question? Shouldn't she be apologizing?

"For upsetting you, of course," Jasper said, returning her gaze. "I don't like to see you…upset. It—Well, it bothers me..." These new found feelings were hard for him to convey and it was quite obvious by the way he hesitated on his words. He tore his gaze off of hers shyly and focused it on the table in front of him.

"My name is Alice," she said, softly.

A soft smile lit up his features as she introduced herself. "It's nice to meet you ma'am, um, Alice..." He wondered which one she'd prefer the most. "Alice..." he said trying out her name in the same fashion she had his, letting it roll smoothly off his tongue. He liked it. The name was just as familiar as if he had used it on a daily basis all his life.

She giggled again. The way he called her ma'am was so charming. Still, she much preferred the way he said her name. She wanted to hear him say it again. The way his voice caressed it…she had never heard it spoken in such a way before. She had always thought it plain until it had crossed his lips.

The soft tinkling of her giggle caught his attention. It was like a siren song that pulled at his soul. Something about it was enthralling. He slid his eyes back over to her, a slight smile quirking at the corner of his mouth. "I like the way your laugh sounds…" he admitted quietly, hoping he didn't sound like a complete idiot. "It's soothing…in a way."

She smiled. "Really?"

He nodded, staring at her smile for a moment before listing an eyebrow at her. "May I ask a question? You said you were waiting for me… How did you know I would be here?"

Alice pursed her lips a moment, deciding how to explain herself to this man. "I see things. Visions of the future. I remember almost nothing of my life before this one but the first time I opened my eyes as a vampire I saw your face, there in my mind. Years passed, then decades and still your face was always there. I knew nothing else about you except five years ago I saw that I was to meet you here, in this diner on a rainy day. I've been coming here ever since, waiting." She looked at his face once more, so familiar, so comforting. "And now here you are."

Her voice was absolutely enthralling and her expressions fascinated him. Everything about her fascinated him: the way she quirked her lips, the twinkle in her eye, the way she spoke, the way her eyebrows knitted together. A new wave of fascination swept through him as he listened to her, patiently. So she was a mystery not just to him, but even to her own self. "Visions… But why?" he asked, curiosity coloring his tone and lighting up his features. "Why me...?" What significance was he? Why would she spend so long waiting for him? He wasn't sure if he deserved such devotion.

She felt she had already discovered the answer to his question but confessing it now seemed too brazen, even for her. In fact, she couldn't remember having ever felt shy before that moment. Feeling his eyes upon her, she bowed her head, hoping to hide her chagrin.

_I__love__you_, she thought. _That's__why.__That's__why__it__had__to__be__you..._

"Perhaps that is something we will figure out," she said, surprised to find her voice was actually trembling.

"Perhaps…" Jasper agreed, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. Even though he couldn't understand the feelings he had for Alice, he didn't want them to go away. He liked this, the hope that flooded him and the new strength that her presence inspired in him. "I would rather like that...Alice."

Just then the server came over to their booth, leaving his post behind the counter. His paper hat sat at an angle on his head and he took in the familiar way they sat with an astonished grin.

A new scent coiled in Jasper's nostrils. Human. His throat ached and burned like a ball of flames had just been shoved down it. His lack of feeding was catching up to him. He knew he'd have to force himself to feed again soon. Feeding had become a chore, not a pleasure. He no longer got pleasure off of the taste. It was sweet, but it came at a costly price. His gaze slid from Alice to the waiter. His heart thudded loudly in his ears and he zeroed in on the pulse point on his neck. A pained look formed on his face, as he fought to restrain himself from his instinctive need for human blood.

So, Miss Alice," he said, his hands on his hips. "Have you finally found what you've been waiting for?"

She looked up at the man with a quiet smile. "Yes. Yes, I believe I have."

The man just shook his head and laughed. "Kept her waiting long enough," he commented, looking Jasper over. "I hope you're not planning on going anywhere again."

"He had better not," Alice laughed, leaning into Jasper's side. She could sense Jasper's discomfort and she gave his hand a gentle but firm squeeze under the table.

"My name is Robert," the man said, taking out a pad and paper from the apron tied around his waist. "Another milkshake, Alice? I think you're other one's melted by now. I'd be happy to make you another one, on the house. What about you, sir? Anything I can get you? On the house as well, of course. This seems to be a moment for celebrating."

"No, I'm fine..." Jasper said, in a clipped tone. He wasn't purposely being rude to the man but with the sudden burning in his throat, the overwhelming desire to feed, and the man's heartbeat, Jasper was in a hurry to get him out of there just in case he lost control. He hadn't fed and he was unstable. This man appeared to be a friend of Alice's and Jasper really didn't want his next victim to be him. "We're fine thanks…" Jasper said, his tone a little more urgent, hoping the man would take the hint.

Alice waved Robert away, her smile kind but her tone firm. "I believe we're alright for now. I'll let you know if that changes."

The man left and Alice turned her head to look up at Jasper's face, the black eyes hidden in the shadows under his hat. She understood his reaction. The man's closeness had registered with her physically but in every other way she had been indifferent to it. Jasper, clearly, had not been. The dark shadows under his eyes attested to his thirst.

"I have a room," she said. Her eyes grew wide, horrified as she realized how that might have come across.

With Robert's departure, Jasper felt the flame in his throat subside. He watched him leave none the less, a spark of hunger in his eyes, until the man was out of sight. His gaze flew to Alice when she spoke. He chuckled lightly and shook his head. Instead of finding the offer offensive, he actually found it somewhat amusing. A smile flickered across his face. "Don't worry, I'm not offended... I'm actually quite impressed that you're bold enough to offer…"

"What I mean is, we could go there, away from them." She tilted her head to indicate the humans in the diner. "We could wait for nightfall. You seem...thirsty."

"Yes... I, um, I am quite thirsty..." he said, sounding ashamed by his admittance. "Sooner or later it has to be done... I can't ignore it forever…" His voice was begrudged and yet there was another edge to his tone, as if hated himself for it.

Alice nodded and nudged him to slide out of the booth. Taking up his hand again she led him to the little stand by the door where she retrieved her umbrella. She handed it to him to hold for a moment while she threw her coat over her shoulders and slipped her arms inside. Turning, she smiled at Robert as he wiped down the counter.

"Goodbye, Robert. Thank you for your company all these years. I don't imagine I will be back."

Robert looked at her in surprise at her announcement, a bittersweet smile on his lips. "My best wishes for your happiness, Alice Whitmore," he said, taking off his paper hat and watching as she disappeared out the door with the mysterious man at her side.

Once outside, Alice took the umbrella from Jasper and popped it open. She attempted to put it over both their heads but found she was far too short, even standing on her tiptoes. She didn't want him to have to walk in the rain again.

Jasper tried without much success to stoop so that it could cover them both unable to repress a chuckle. "Here, let me," he said, in a gentle tone and took the umbrella from her, raising it above his head and covering hers as well. "Is that better?" he asked, looking down to her.

"Yes, much," she said, smiling up at him. He really was such a gentleman, she thought. His mannerisms were so at odds with his rough exterior. She was curious to hear about his past, yet she thought that was a conversation best had in private.

"Good, a lady should always be comfortable…" Jasper gave her an adoring smile as they began walking.

She laughed but then her face became more serious. "That's not my name, you know," she said, quietly.

His eyebrows pulled together thoughtfully. "I'm sorry…?" he said, slightly confused. "Alice or Whitmore?"

"Well, my name is Alice," she explained. "At least I think it _should_ be. It felt like my name when I first woke. But Whitmore isn't. It's just an alias. People think you should have a last name and that was the name of a hotel I once stayed at while in another city."

"I see. So, you don't know what your last name is?" he asked, curiously. His own human memories were quite dim, so he could understand how some things might be hard to remember.

"No. The only thing I remember from before was that it was cold and dark. I think I was often frightened." She pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Perhaps its better that I don't remember. All I know is being what I am. Do you think that should make it easier?" Her brow furrowed. "I wonder sometimes, though, if maybe there aren't things I'm horribly missing out on and I just don't know any better."

Jasper listened, engrossed in what she had to say. The burning curiosity he felt toward this unique little creature was so new to him but he embraced it all the same. She interested him. He'd already unconsciously memorized her voice and scent. She was altering him in ways he'd never thought possible.

He nodded thoughtfully at the appropriate times, too intent on listening to her to interrupt her. "I'm not sure…" he said, at last, gauging his words carefully. "Perhaps, it does make it easier…in a way, I suppose."

"Do you remember much of your previous life?" she asked. She was afraid that this would be an uncomfortable subject for him. "If you don't want to speak about it now, we can wait until later when we're alone. Or we don't have to speak of it at all, if you like. It doesn't matter anyway. We're together now and somehow I think that's the most important thing."

He didn't mind actually. He felt oddly comfortable around her but drawing from fuzzy memories was difficult. He knitted his eyebrows together thoughtfully. "I don't remember much about my childhood," he admitted. "Or my parents, really. All I remember clearly are the last two years of my life. I suppose I remember them more vividly because I've held on to them so closely…"

His eyes became distant as he let his mind drift back to his last human years. "I was born Jasper Whitlock in 1843 and grew up in Galveston, Texas. In 1861 when I was 17 years old I entered the Confederacy under the falsehood that I was 20. I lied to them. I was tall enough that I could pull it off. In 1860 I joined as a private but I had charisma and a certain air about me and I quickly ascended the ranks over older, more experienced men. I became a major at just 18 years of age. Quite an honor. My father was proud to say the least…

"Of course, my military career was short lived and 1863 was the mark of my new life. At 20 years of age, I became a vampire. I'd been on my way back to Galveston when I came across some stragglers. Three women. I'd always been taught to protect women, not fear them, but something about them told me I should be afraid and flee. I didn't listen and I ignored these feelings." He frowned slightly and paused. "I won't bore you with the details but the one who changed me was called Maria.

"From the day I awoke to my new life, I knew nothing except war and conflict," he said, a slight bitterness creeping into his tone. "I had become a soldier in Maria's service, a pawn in the wars that she fought over herd lands. The fewer vampires in an area the more a single vampire or coven could feed without notice so I fought against other covens, sometimes my own men since newborns are nearly impossible to control and prone to turning on themselves…" He flicked his gaze to her quietly to see if he'd scared her yet. Any sign of discomfort and he would stop.

Alice said nothing as they walked. So he had been involved in the Southern vampire wars? She had figured as much judging from the scars that covered his body, immediately recognizing them for what they were. Battle scars. Vampire bite marks. She had seen them on other vampires before, though never so many. The magnitude of his scars alluded to his strength and ability to survive, warning signs that would scream danger to any other vampire. Yet despite what he was admitting to her now, she was not afraid.

"Maria was impressed with my skills as a fighter and surprisingly, I survived my first year. She made me her second in command of sorts and together we fought for the herd lands as one. I trained the newborns she created and destroyed them when their strength began to wane after a year. You see, once I discovered my gift I realized I could use that to control the environment, keep everything calm. I was able to train, plan and organize my troops. Casualties among them due to infighting became a thing of the past. We were the best organized army in the Southern region and an unstoppable force to come against.

"After almost a few decades I grew tired of that way of life. I always knew, somewhere deep inside, that the things I did were wrong but I could never bring to light why I had those feelings. It wasn't until I actually left that I realized why. I suppose the gaining of a conscience brought with it my empathic abilities. I joined some old friends but didn't stay with them very long. The pain and fear I felt off of my victims each time I killed had become too much so I left them and now here I am with you... And in need of another meal, which I will have to force myself to partake in sometime soon."

At that moment Jasper caught a glimpse of the local movie theatre which was currently screening 'It's a Wonderful Life'. "Do you enjoy movies?" he asked, shifting his gaze away from the lit up sign and back to her.

She smiled at him, her eyes narrowed. "Are you asking me on a date, Major Whitlock?" she asked, laughing.

Jasper laughed quietly. "Maybe, if you'd be willing, of course..." he said, his gaze going to her expectantly.

"Well, I think first, perhaps, we had better take care of your little problem. It wouldn't do to have you sitting inside an enclosed movie theater with a bunch of humans." She frowned and motioned him over to a bench underneath an awning.

"Yes, that could pose a problem," he admitted. Sitting in a theatre with a bunch of humans unfed wouldn't be such a great idea. He supposed he would have to target one of the local homeless. Their blood was generally tainted with alcohol but they served the purpose nonetheless and it was a little more inconspicuous than targeting someone of higher social standing.

"I have had other visions," she said. "I've also seen a coven, almost as long as I have been seeing your face. They have eyes the shade of mine."

At her whim he followed her over to the bench and stood, like a good southern gent, to help her to her seat first before taking a seat next to her. This was the first time he'd looked past the sheer beauty she presented and really concentrated on her eyes. They were a golden brown, something he'd never seen before. He'd always assumed all vampires had crimson eyes, or black when thirsty, so he was quite confused by it. "Why are your eyes yellow?" he asked, hoping it didn't sound offensive.

"I'm surprised you haven't mentioned it before now," she said as she laughed lightly. "For most people, both human and vampire, it's the first thing they notice."

"Well," Jasper began, pausing briefly to find the right words. "I did notice them, but I didn't really pay much attention to them. I was too taken by you. Everything about you was so interesting that I found myself documenting your every move…" His voice wavered slightly, out of nervousness. If he were human, he probably would've blushed in some degree.

She laughed out loud at how uncomfortable he suddenly seemed to be. He'd fought armies of vampires, endured countless challenges and yet sitting here, he now looked like a bashful little boy. It was beyond endearing.

"I'm sorry," she said, composing herself. "It's not funny."

The chagrin he'd been feeling only magnified when she began laughing. He cleared his throat and smoothed out his expression. Her lips quirked in an uneven smile as she reached up to move an unruly lock of curly blond hair from his forehead. "It's just I was thinking about how after all you have faced in this world, it is rather amusing that someone as small as I am could possibly make you nervous."

The smile that formed at the corners of his lips was genuine. He'd deduced that she wasn't making fun of him though it didn't quell his embarrassment at all. He chuckled lightly. "You have no idea," he said, with a light shake of his head. "Trust me. I've never been presented with something so terrifying."

Without realizing it, she had leaned in a little closer to him as he was speaking. "I don't feel scared at all. In fact, I don't think I've ever felt more sure about anything in my life."

"Really?" The words escaped his lips and his breath hitched in his throat, nervously awaiting her response. He did feel sure about one thing. He felt sure about the feelings he had for her, feelings of protection and love. He couldn't quite define them but they were strong and true.

She nodded and looked deep into his eyes, letting the color of her own underscore her words. "From best I can tell, my eyes are this color because I don't feed on humans. There are always other alternatives. I survive on the blood of animals and I always have. I felt thirst when I encountered humans and many times it was nearly intolerable. But I always knew who I was and so I abstained. Besides your face, when first I woke I also saw what my future life was to be and I believe this coven figures into that. There were four of them at first but now there are five."

He listened quietly as she mentioned feeding on animals. "Animals? I thought that was only myth," he said, his expression forming into confusion. He'd never heard of such a thing, aside from a few legends of vampires doing it, but nothing actually concrete.

"You never tried it?" she asked, her expression curious.

No, never," he admitted, still quite shocked that it actually existed to begin with. "I'd never even heard of it except for stories, let alone imagined that it was actually practiced," he said. "And there's a coven of vampires, all of them feeding on animals as well?"

"I know it seems strange. But they're out there, Jasper. I think we're meant to join them."

There was a confidence in her tone, that couldn't be denied. She truly believed the words she was speaking and on some level, he believed them as well. This was all too much to be a coincidence. Her sudden appearance, the dissipation of the long depression he'd been under and the new lifestyle she had just revealed to him. It was hard to believe, but he found that he couldn't bring himself to discredit her.

"And you regularly feed on animal blood?" he asked. There was a new hope in his tone.

"About every two weeks," she replied. "I go outside the city at night. It's sort of like how humans go hunting, but without the guns." She smiled widely, emphasizing her teeth. "I wish I didn't have to kill anything at all. It's not really in my nature. But still, it's better than taking human life."

A new wave of curiosity washed through him as he listened to her intently, hanging on every word as if it were vital information. "Do you think that I could try this diet?"

"I was hoping you'd ask." She gave him a sly smile. "So dinner and a movie? Sounds like a very traditional date, all things considered."

"Dinner and a movie," he agreed with an endearing smile. He gazed down to their entwined hands and absently caressed her palm with his thumb. A chuckle escaped his lips. "Though I suppose traditionally speaking, humans don't make it a practice drink blood before a movie."

She reached up to tweak his nose before pulling him up to stand. "That's why I said all things considered, silly. I've never been on a date before anyway, so it's not like I have anything to compare it to."

He wrinkled his nose in response with a puckered smile and stood up. "Yeah, I haven't either," he admitted, quietly. Dates were as foreign to him as feelings. In all of his existence, he'd never felt affection from another. She was the first to ever show him any kindness. All of this was completely new to him and despite everything, he felt awkward and foolish.

"So for all we know romping around in a forest taking down deer is perfectly traditional!" She laughed and skipped to the curb, leaving him to scramble after her with the umbrella.

An amused chuckle escaped his lips and he shook his head. "I suppose your right…" Another fleeting smile graced his lips. "Hey, wait!" Jasper yelled and scrambled after her with the umbrella. "You don't want to ruin your clothes!" he said, with a short nod toward her attire. "It would be entirely improper of me. I can't let that happen."

She giggled. "I have more. Lots more, in fact," she admitted with a touch of chagrin. "Actually, I rarely wear the same thing twice."

Holding out her little hand, she hailed a taxi. One stopped and the driver rolled down the window.

"Where to, miss?"

"The edge of town," she replied, opening the door and sliding into the backseat. She looked at Jasper and patted the space next to her in invitation before reaching inside her coat pocket and fishing out a change purse which contained anything but change. Pressing a one hundred dollar bill into the taxi driver's palm, her face became serious. "No questions."

He stood quietly as Alice flagged the taxi down and slid into the back seat, making sure to hold the umbrella over her until she was safely in and arching an eyebrow as she patted the seat next to her. Snapping the umbrella shut, he climbed in and settled beside her before closing the door.

The driver stared at the bill in his hand for a moment, clearly shocked more at the sight of such a large amount of money than her request of destination. He quickly recovered and promised to do just as she asked.

Alice sighed in contentment as she grasped Jasper's arm with both hands, hugging him to her and allowing her head to fall against his shoulder.

"This should be interesting," she promised as the tall buildings and congested streets gave way to country lanes and towering trees.


	2. The Hunt

2. The Hunt

A warm, yet nervous smile worked its way to Jasper's lips as Alice slipped her hands around his arm and came to let her head rest on his shoulder. The way she pulled him close to her made his breath catch in his throat. Weaving his arm out of her grasp, he slipped it across her shoulders and hugged it around her neck, tracing his fingers lightly up and down her arm. The contact of her skin sent an electric current through his finger tips and he glanced at her nervously, uncertain of what her reaction would be.

Alice shivered, but not with displeasure. Quite the opposite. Though she couldn't be sure, this was probably what it felt like to be truly alive, the way humans felt when they touched, though perhaps intensified with her extra vampire senses. She sighed again and closed her eyes. Something about Jasper, though they had met only hours ago, felt like home, another entirely human concept she had not been able to fathom until now.

Jasper flicked a small attentive smile down to Alice as she sighed and closed her eyes, relieved that she hadn't taken his move as too bold. Although he didn't know it yet, she had forever altered him. He clearly remembered his life before coming here. Without this small vampire in the picture, it had all seemed so wrong. Unreal almost. He couldn't deny the fact that and even though he kept a brave face, he was undeniably nervous.

Without even realizing it he slowly shifted his gaze off of her and focused it on the man in the seat in front of them. The loud thud of his heartbeat was pounding in Jasper's ears and his throat burned and tightened uncomfortably as he sucked in a breath of flames, a pained expression forming on his face. He focused his gaze back on the little vampire in his arms, trying to chase away the dark thoughts he was currently entertaining and hoping that by focusing his attention on her he could dispel them.

She reached up to lay a hand on his chest, sensing his discomfort. "We're almost there," she said, in a soothing tone.

Alice's gentle touch was both reassuring and a distraction, something he needed to break his focus. His gaze flitted to her hand, then her face. What he saw in her eyes was concern and empathy. A strained smile graced his features. "I'm ok," he lied smoothly, not wanting to worry her.

"I didn't think it would do to run through town. Someone would surely have seen us," she explained.

"Yes," Jasper, agreed quietly. "That would be a bit obvious." He kept his voice low, so that the cab driver didn't get suspicious.

"We'll have to run back, of course, but by then it will be night time and it will be easier to remain unseen."

"Then we'll go watch 'It's a Wonderful Life'. My treat of course," he said, his voice gentle.

"Have you ever seen it before?" she asked.

"No," he admitted. "I haven't seen many movies," he said, quietly, pausing briefly. "I've never seen any actually. I never took much interest in human entertainment."

"I saw it last year when it was first released. I think they're showing it again for the holidays. It was a beautiful. If I could cry at all, I think I would have," she said, wistfully.

He eyed her nervously when she spoke about crying. "Will you be... attempting to cry tonight?" he asked, with a nervous hitch in his tone.

"Probably," she said brightly. "Just wait until you see the ending. As adverse as most men are to showing emotion, you just might find that you'll wish you could cry, too."

Jasper laughed nervously. Crying…another foreign thing. He'd not given much thought to human emotions. Ever. He'd been created to become a single minded fighting machine. Pity, sympathy and mercy were not in the cards when you were fighting for your life or taking someone else's. He wasn't sure what to say to her that wouldn't come off sounding heartless. "I'm still quite unattached when it comes to…those type of feelings," he mumbled, quietly. He gave her a nervous glance. "But perhaps, you'll be surprised..." he added, with a half-smile.

She looked up at him, her nose scrunched as she eyed him thoughtfully. "I don't think that's true,' she said. "That you are unattached, I mean. I think you feel things more strongly than you admit to yourself."

Jasper raised an eyebrow, giving her a questioning look. "You do?" He couldn't quite understand this petite, little vampire. She was definitely intriguing, if not very unique. "I feel something…" he admitted, quietly."Although I don't quite understand it. It's difficult for me to convey how I feel in words…" he trailed off, chewing on his bottom lip nervously.

"Not everything has to be said aloud." She nuzzled her head into his arm with a smile, inhaling his scent.

"I know," Jasper agreed quietly, flicking his gaze to her as she nuzzled contentedly into his arm. Her sweet orchid and citrus scent wafted into his nostrils, smelling better than any perfume a human woman could wear.

The driver pulled the car over to the side of the road. The sun was still hidden behind ominous looking clouds but it was growing darker, indicating that evening was on its way. Alice opened her little coin purse and gave the man another one hundred dollar bill, thanked him sweetly and opened her door to exit the taxi.

Jasper popped his door open and exited the cab, moving around to the other side and took up Alice's hand. He stared confused into the trees, having never hunted in this way. He wasn't sure what all that entailed. All the scents were foreign to him and quite new. Some smelled quite good, some were better left avoided.

He turned toward Alice, when the cab driver drove off. "So, now what do we do?" he asked, sure the question would sound quite ignorant to her. "Which scents are the animals?"

"I'll show you," she said, happy that he had agreed to try her way of hunting. A mischievous light came to her eyes as she approached him. "But first…" She reached out a hand and slapped at his arm. "Tag! Catch me if you can!" With a giggle she danced out of his reach and took off running full speed through the maze of trees.

His expression turned to surprise when she slapped his arm and ran. Tag? Jasper's expression became confused. She apparently wanted him to chase. What sort of game was this? He didn't know but he didn't care, really. A wide grin spread across his face and he took off in a sprint, ghosting after her. Everything turned into a streaky blur around him as he all but glided over the ground, bent on catching her.

Alice looked over her shoulder as she ran, her feet barely making contact with the ground as they propelled her forward. Seeing him running after her, she laughed, the sound bursting forth from her lips. Primal urges of fear colored the giddiness she felt, making her run faster while at the same time she hoped to be caught, snared in his wonderfully strong arms. Her hat slipped down over one eye and so she reached up and took the bobby pins out of her hair, grabbing it and tossing it aside into the underbrush. She didn't care if she ever saw it again. She had as many hats as she had dresses.

Jasper's hat, due to the wind, blew off of his head and within seconds he'd left it behind as he easily closed the distance between them. "Gotcha!" he yelled, when he got close enough to her and launched himself at her from behind, laughing whole heartedly for the first time in his existence as he tackled her to the ground.

Alice howled with laughter as they tumbled to the forest floor. She playfully kicked at him, pushing at his chest with her hands as she struggled half-heartedly to get free.

Jasper's laughter echoed into the trees. "Uh uh, I don't think so..." He curled his lips back over his teeth in a menacing, playful snarl as he grabbed one of her legs. "You're mine now!" he said, flashing grinning and moving to pin her down. He felt alive. With this woman, he felt totally and completely alive. He couldn't explain in words how she made him feel but he loved it.

Alice giggled and thrashed even more wildly. There was no way she could win, he was inescapable. And truthfully, she didn't want to escape. She turned her head to look up into his face so she could savor the unbridled joy of his expression. When she had first seen him in that diner, he had been so wary and afraid. The way he laughed now, the way he smiled…it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

The change in him was quite noticeable. He'd gone from paranoid and withdrawn to carefree and laughing. He noticed it himself and, quite honestly, it was surprising to hear himself laugh, to find himself acting in such a childish manner. Alice's wind chime laugh echoed through the woods once more as she continued to laugh and struggle and block her feeble attacks. "Aha!" he said, triumphantly, successfully pinning her underneath him. With a hand planted on each side of her shoulders, he gazed down upon his prize. Wild locks of his blonde hair, windblown, framed his face, his deep obsidian eyes. A wide grin spread across his face, flashing his teeth.

Their gazes caught. Something she saw there made her laughter and her struggling cease. She lay perfectly still beneath him, her eyes tracing every line of his face, committing to memory the exact way he looked in that moment.

"Jasper?" she breathed, staring up at him with wide eyed innocence.

Alice's tinkling wind chime laughter faded, her gaze frozen on his. When she spoke his name in that most irresistible tone, Jasper felt a shiver flow through him. He didn't even notice that his laughter had faded as well as he stared back at her. His smile disappeared and he felt a swell of nerves flit through him as he assessed her expression.

"Alice..." he whispered quietly and leaned down to press a soft kiss to her lips. He felt as though he had no control over himself anymore, as if something else was driving him.

For a moment she couldn't think, couldn't breathe. Her lips, slightly parted, stayed frozen under his own. She had never been kissed. Not in this life anyway and this life was all she had ever known. Then, as if by instinct, her lips began to move. She reached up to tangle her little fingers in his windswept hair with one hand while slowly tracing the other down the ravaged skin of his throat.

His lips parted as he molded them against hers tenderly, her sweet scent curling around him. It was so intoxicating that his head swam. A wave of warmth flooded through him and in that moment, everything else faded away. The only thing that mattered was this beautiful and intriguing woman beneath him. If he had a heartbeat, it would be racing and yet the nervousness he'd felt earlier almost completely disappeared though, to some degree, it was still there. He'd never been this close to someone before, not to this magnitude, not in this way.

Another scent blended with Jasper's, wild and with a salty tang. Deer. Alice's mind did the calculations even as she moved her lips to hungrily leave a line of kisses down the length of Jasper's jaw. They were about three miles to the west. There were four of them. Two each, she thought with a smile. Even that far away she could just make out the sounds of their heartbeats. She growled against Jasper's throat.

The new intrusive scent was quite unpleasant. If he weren't so caught up with Alice, he would probably have been repulsed by it. He found it quite easy to ignore, gasping quietly as Alice left a trace of kisses on his jaw. A shiver of pleasure tore through him and a low growl rolled up his throat and escaped him. He met her lips hungrily, working his own against hers, parting them slightly to let another quiet gasp escape.

"Dinner," she breathed against his lips, kissing him again. "Not far from here. Do you smell it?"

When she spoke, his lips froze against hers, reluctant to pull away. His eyes flicked upward, scanning through the thick veil of blond locks that fell over his eyes. The revolting scent that had assaulted them earlier must be the deer. "I do..." he murmured against her lips.

Alice burst into laughter. "Don't sound so thrilled," she whispered as she began kissing him again, frozen as he was by what she could tell was less than enthusiasm for what was on the menu.

"I'd be lying if I said I was..." he admitted, with a slight laugh. In all honesty, it didn't smell that appetizing, not nearly as appetizing as people. But he promised her he'd try it and he would. Perhaps, the taste wasn't as bad as the smell. He highly doubted that though. The interruption was short however, because the movement of Alice's lips against his caused an instant reaction in him. He soon found himself, once again, putty in her hands. His own began working automatically in unison with hers, molding them to his own like a perfect fit.

Alice giggled, opening her eyes as she kissed him and turning her head slightly in the direction of the deer. While all the people she had encountered today had not sparked her thirst except on some unconscious level, the smell of the deer, however distasteful to Jasper, had her mouth flooding with venom. The breeze shifted, sending her throat to aching.

Jasper parted his lips from hers, tracing kisses along her jaw and down her neck. The sweet orchid and citrus smell swirled in his nostrils, trying to overpower the tangy scent of the deer. He paused, though, noticing Alice's distraction and lifting his gaze to follow hers in the direction of the woods. His hearing picked up the faint heartbeats of the four animals, three miles off, their unpleasant scent assaulting his nostrils and causing his nose to crinkle up in revulsion. As the breeze shifted, the scent only got stronger and he flicked his gaze back to Alice. "Alice?" His voice was soft, mixed with confusion as to why she was so focused.

"Hmmm?" Alice turned her head to look at Jasper. She was unable to hold back a giggle at the way his nose was scrunched up in disgust. "I hope that look is for the deer and not for me," she whispered, raising her head in order to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"It's for the deer," Jasper confirmed, his expression smoothing out and his lips upturning into a wry smile as she kissed him. How could he ever detest a scent as sweet as hers? It was ingrained into his memory. He was quite certain he'd recognize it anywhere.

"I know it's not the most appealing smell in the world, but you get used to it," she said, bringing her fingertips to his lips where he kissed them softly.

"Trust me, it's not..." he agreed, quietly. The scent was downright revolting although Alice seemed to react to it differently.

"In fact," she said, "I'm trying to decide what I currently want to indulge more. My thirst or the utter enjoyment I find in this." With that she tilted his head back with one hand, giving her greater access to his neck which she kissed and then nipped with her little white teeth.

Alice's lips were suddenly at his throat and her hand had his head tilted back. His eyes widened and a gasp escaped his lips. A placid smile, worked its way to his face, like that of a patient pumped full of morphine. It felt good. Her lips against his neck sent a rush of electric through his body. "Well, I certainly know what I would prefer to indulge more."

She laughed, the sound throaty and full of playful menace as she continued her path down his neck and towards his collar.

A new chill ran through him with each kiss Alice planted. "Amazing…" he whispered in pure bliss.

Just then the wind shifted, blowing the scent of the deer directly toward them. Alice froze, her lips pressed against his skin as she listened. They had drawn closer. They were less than a mile away. Running. Running towards them. She pulled back and gave Jasper a wicked grin.

When the wind shifted, Alice's orchid scent was overpowered by the tangy scent of the deer. Jasper's nose crinkled in response as he noticed Alice's frozen form. Jasper's gaze turned toward the scent, a dull ache burning away in his throat. His hunger was slowly starting to become more prominent as the heartbeats drew close. He'd not eaten in over a month and now was not the time to be picky. He sniffed the air cautiously and though the scent burned his nostrils, a small amount of venom leaked into his mouth. When Alice withdrew and grinned, a coy smile touched Jasper's lips. "Shall we?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Alice smiled at his expression. His mouth was turned up in a smile but it didn't quite seem to reach his eyes. "Your first stinky deer," she said with a laugh. "Now the question is can you catch one before I do?"

Alice's challenge registered with him and the pouty expression on his face turned to one of anticipation. A wicked smile curled at the corners of his lips.

She rolled out from underneath him and quickly brushed off her coat and dress before taking off into the trees, running in a crouch. Her ears could hear the sound of hooves on the ground and between that and their scent, she quickly moved to the edge of a clearing, staying hidden in the shadows. She turned her head to look behind her, waiting for Jasper to appear.

Jasper took off after her, ghosting through them at a blinding speed. He navigated the pathway easily enough, keeping an eye on Alice's form ahead of him. He slowed when he caught up to her and slipped into a crouch, mimicking hers. He never would have imagined that he would be doing this.

The deafening pounding of their hearts reverberated in his ears, accompanied by the loud crunch of their hooves and the offending odor. He flicked his gaze to Alice, feeling like a complete idiot. Slinking forward, he moved along with her toward the clearing. "What do we do now?"

"Watch and learn," she whispered, watching intently as the four deer emerged from the trees opposite them and began to graze. "I'll take the two on the left. Your two will probably run right. I think you'll find they're much more of a challenge, especially to catch."

And Alice was right. While humans were attracted to their appearances, the silky smoothness of their voices, even their particular scents, a deer had no such interest. As wary as they were of humans they were even more so cautious of vampires, recognizing them for what they truly were. Predators. To catch one, one had to rely solely on stealth and speed, something Alice had long ago mastered. She was curious to see how the great Major Jasper Whitlock would fare.

Jasper nodded sharply, his gaze flying from her to the deer emerging from the trees. His gaze locked on the two on the right, gauging their distance and calculating the escape routes. Alice's words reached his ears, but he didn't turn to look at her. This style of hunting was something he'd never encountered before and while he felt awkward partaking in it, his hunger was sending his senses into overdrive. Hunting humans was easy. All you had to do was let them come to you. This was a completely different game.

With a delicate growl, Alice launched herself from the trees, gracefully leaping across the clearing so fast that she was nearly upon the group of deer before they had even sensed her. Leaping from the ground, in high heels no less, she flew through the air to land between her two startled deer, quickly snapping their necks and sinking her teeth into one to drain it before the other one's blood grew cold.

With one graceful leap, Alice had her prey downed. She looked so good doing it he got mildly distracted. The other two deer began to flee and without wasting any more time, Jasper shot forward like an arrow, making a beeline for them. He planted his feet into the ground and launched himself into the air in a graceful arch, closing the distance between him and his prey in seconds.

He landed next to the first deer in a dead run and shot out his arms, getting a grasp around its neck and bringing it to ground. Snapping its neck in the process and parting his lips over his teeth and low triumphant growl, Jasper sought out the jugular and sunk his teeth in. The other deer unfortunately got away.

Alice looked up over the neck of her second deer as she drank, watching Jasper. She smiled as she fed when she saw that he had also been successful. Feeling her thirst was finally satiated she abandoned her drained prey and walked over to where Jasper was finishing his own meal.

"So is it as bad as you thought it would be?" she asked, her lips quirked with an amused smile.

The taste was just as bad as the smell. Tangy and salty, his nose crinkled in reaction to it although he didn't stop. His hunger had been the driving factor behind his lack of aversion. He withdrew from the carcass as he drained out the last of the blood. His hunger wasn't fully satisfied but he found it was tolerable as the burning discomfort faded but didn't completely disappear. The deep purple bruises under his eyes became faint reminders now that the deer's blood coursed through him.

"It was…" he said, pausing momentarily. "Actually kind of fun, though. Much more of a challenge than humans...but the taste was awful."

Alice giggled. "Well, not everything tastes the same," she explained. "Here there are also black bears, wolves, coyotes, bobcats, elk, and the occasional mountain lion though I try to avoid those as they are close to endangered. Hardly seems fair."

Jasper laughed quietly and shook his head. "I didn't know the flavors varied," he said, his expression turning thoughtful. Humans all smelled and tasted the same. His gaze went to the dead animal in front of him and he rose from his kneeling position on the ground, casting his gaze down toward it.

"Oh most definitely," she said, following his eyes down to his fallen deer. "These are my least favorite but unfortunately the most plentiful."

"I'm still reeling from the fact that I actually hunted an animal. I would've never guessed in all of my existence, that I would be out in the middle of the woods, doing this. If you would've asked me this even a year ago I would have assumed you were insane." A light chuckle escaped his lips.

Alice's eyes lit brightly, their golden hue deepened now to amber with her kill. "You wouldn't have been the first one to accuse me of that," she laughed.

Jasper laughed, at Alice's admittance. "You don't appear to be crazy, ma'am," he said, eyeing her meaningfully. "Of course, I could be wrong," he added, teasingly, accenting it with a wink.

"Oh, its ma'am again, is it?" she asked, taking another step toward him and tracing a finger along the lapel of his coat as she favored him with a coy smile.

"Well, it's only proper," he said, a genuine smile touching the corners of his lips.

"I don't think you can kiss a girl the way you kissed me back there and still call her ma'am."

"Yes, ma'am," he teased, chuckling. "You're right, I can't. Not if I want to kiss that girl again, anyway. How about I just use Alice, then?"

She ducked her head, looking up at him under her eyelashes and nodding. "I like the way it sounds when you say my name," she admitted.

Jasper fell quiet, listening to her as she spoke, her beautiful wind chime voice carrying on the wind and floating all around them. He couldn't get over the enthrallment of it.

"Come on, let's find you something else. I'm quite full so this time I'll watch. Close your eyes and see if anything smells good."

A faint smile made its appearance on his features as she mentioned hunting again though on the inside he cringed.

"Do I have to?" he complained with a pout and sighed, closing his eyes.

"Are you still thirsty?" she asked, her voice playfully taking on the tone of a scolding parent. He didn't answer. He didn't have to. She knew the answer by the shadows that still clung to the skin under his eyes. "Then yes, you do. You can't take a lady on a proper date when you're in danger of eating everyone in sight."

An amused smile played on Jasper's face as she told him he was going to eat whether he liked it or not. "Yes, ma'am." He had told her he wouldn't call her that anymore, but he had to do it just one more time. He couldn't help it.

She playfully smacked his arm. "Ma'am," she said, exasperated. "I'm not even old enough to be a ma'am! Well, not physically, anyway." She laughed.

Jasper's eyes snapped open and his eyebrows shot up in surprise when she smacked him. He wasn't expecting that. "No more ma'am," he promised, quietly. "I do apologize," he mumbled with a small, charming smile. He couldn't help but suppress an amused chuckle at her reaction.

"I smell a lot of things, none of it really smells good," he said, honestly. "Wait..." he said, sniffing the air again. There was another scent carrying on the wind. It wasn't the most appetizing, but it definitely smelt better than the deer. And it definitely wasn't human, either, that was for sure. The scent was hovering on tangy but it had a hint of spice to it.

He tried to zero his ears in on the sounds around him to see if he could possibly locate it. Perhaps it was too far off. "Do you smell that?" he asked, confused.

"Yes," Alice said with a frown, eyeing his clothing. "Oh Jasper, really? A bear? If you get those clothes shredded in the process and I have to miss my movie, I'm going to be very put out with you." She put her little hands on her hips, fighting back a smile.

Jasper's eyebrows creased together in concentration as he sought out other scents and heartbeats. "What's wrong with a bear?" he asked, a smile touching at the corner of his mouth.

"Well, its winter for one thing so if you smell one it's because he's come out of hibernation so I doubt he'll be very happy," she giggled.

"True," Jasper agreed with a light chuckle. "Perhaps the battle will be that much more entertaining," he mused, arching an eyebrow. His deeply pitched eyes trained on her expectantly. He could feel Alice's displeasure on the idea and opening his eyes to look at her standing there with her hands on her hips, it became all the more obvious. "Fine," he submitted with a sigh. "I'll find something else." He pressed his lips together to keep himself from smiling at her expression.

The rich tangy scent of a small band of elk caught his attention and his lips pulled down at the corners in disgust but his nose didn't crinkle. A good sign. He focused his hearing in the direction the wind was blowing and picked up the sound of five hearts. "What's that scent? It's horrible," he complained.

Alice sniffed the air. "Oh, herbivores," she said with another frown. "Just like the deer, they're not the most appetizing. Carnivores taste better and closer to humans. That would probably be easier for you."

Jasper linked his hands together behind his back and nodded in agreement, a slight frown pulling at the corners of his mouth in distaste at the memory of the flavor. "Yes, they're quite…assaulting. I'm not sure how you could ever get used to this."

She sighed, smiling indulgently at him. "Ok, just go after your silly old bear! Just try not to get too dirty!" She shook her head. "At least the movie theater will be dark."

A smile lit up on Jasper's face when Alice gave him the go ahead. He much preferred the scent of the predators than the herbivores. "I'll do my best," he promised, a smile quirking the corners of his lips.

"Shall we?" He indicated with a nod in the direction of the scent, unlinking his hands from behind his back and gesturing with his hand. "Ladies first," he said, ducking his head.

Alice held up her hands in front of her. "Oh no," she giggled. "This is all you. Besides, it will give you a chance to impress me. You thought the deer were more challenging than humans? Wait until you try and take down an angry bear!"

Jasper quirked an eyebrow at Alice's hesitation, a wry smile slipping to the corner of his mouth. "If you insist," he said, politely. His eyes slipped away from Alice and moved in the direction of the arousing scent. Just then the wind shifted and a new, stronger wave of it arrived, thick in the air and as the scent filled his nostrils, Jasper felt his throat tighten uncomfortably. The thirst, reasserting itself.

Jasper's frozen gaze reanimated and he flashed his eyes to Alice. "Let's go." His voice was quiet but confident, however he didn't give her time to respond. Instead he took off in a sprint, darting in the direction of the smell. Everything around him turned into a streaky blur as he tore his way through the meadow and towards the woods being sure to keep tabs on the animal, speedily calculating its exact location. As he ran, the heartbeat got closer and the smell got stronger, the rhythm of the animal's heart blotting out everything else in his mind as his ears became attuned to the welcomed sound.

Alice raced after Jasper, taking in the way he hunted. He was focused and powerful, utterly sure of himself as he sought out his prey with grace and skill. It gave her a thrill to know this wild, untamed creature now belonged solely to her.

Just in the distance, Jasper's sharp eyesight caught a glimpse of a large black shape, moving sluggishly through the break in the trees. He slowed down considerably, rolling into a crouch and stalking forward, trepidation in his steps. His gaze locked on the target ahead as he froze in the shadows, his statue still form unmoving except for the instinctive breaths he took to gauge the scents around him.

Alice slowed her pursuit, coming to a stop a few yards away. She didn't want the bear to catch her scent on the breeze and ruin Jasper's attack, especially not when she expected this to be wholly amusing.

The black bear, in the middle of rolling over a log, looking for a cache of tasty termites, caught Jasper's scent. His head shot up instinctively, ears forward and turning in Jasper's direction. Muscles rippling under his black fur, he stalked forward, taking slow steps, gauging the threat, head in the air and testing the foreign scent. Without further hesitation, Jasper sprung forward, closing the distance between he and the bear and launching himself into the air. Arms fanned out at his sides, he landed just feet from the bewildered animal.

The bear roared in anger, hauling itself up onto his back legs and thrashing out his heavy paws in an attempt to make himself look bigger. A determined smile spread across Jasper's face and a hungry gleam for battle sparkled in his eyes as he darted forward, locking his arms in a deadly embrace around the bear's neck. The enraged animal thrashed his head trying to shake Jasper off but he wasn't going anywhere. One of his heavy paws caught Jasper's side and tore through the fabric of his coat and shirt but it felt like a feather caressing his body. Not a scratch.

Alice stepped forward and leaned casually against a tree, watching Jasper at work with a satisfied smirk. That was until the bear ripped his jacket and shirt. "I told you that would happen," she groaned. "Oh well. If you keep your arms folded, no one will see it when you buy our tickets."

Although the heavy paw would probably do much damage to human muscle and bone it had no effect on him except for the damaged clothing. A low, irritated growl escaped Jasper's lips as he fought to gain supremacy over the enraged animal. The bear roared in anger, hurling another swipe at Jasper's side. Expecting the blow now, Jasper hurled himself backward in an attempt to evade the animal's claws. He deflected himself off of a tree, planting his feet against the trunk and launching himself forward after which he landed in a crouch, awaiting the animal's next move.

The enraged animal charged forward causing Jasper to launch himself off the ground and over the animals head, landing behind it and spinning on his heels. He rolled forward and charged with a half crazed look in his eye. Before the bear could even turn around Jasper had leapt into the air and landed on its back, balancing himself instantly and locking his arms around the animal's neck once again, quickly seeking out the jugular. His teeth sank as easily into the animal's neck, cutting through sinew and fat, as a knife cutting through butter.

The bear's enraged attempts to throw him off became more feeble as Jasper drained the life out him. Weakened by blood loss he succumbed and sank with a hard thud to the ground. Jasper however, driven by thirst, kept a firm grip and moved to straddle the animal's downed form, caving himself in over it and eager to get out every last drop possible.

As Alice watched Jasper triumph over the bear her expression changed from one of amusement to one of awe. He had fared far better than she had expected. In fact, she could see how, without her gift and previous knowledge of this man, he would have appeared to her. Dangerous, cunning, lethal. In fact, she was beginning to think she had never met a vampire with such a potential to be deadly. She understood, perhaps more clearly than she had, why he had survived the southern vampire wars when so many others had not.

Still she gave a jovial smile, clapping as she strode forward to his side. "I must admit I am impressed. The first time I took on a bear, I had so many rips in my clothing that I was positively indecent. I don't even know if they qualified as clothes anymore! You managed to get by with only one."

As he took the last drop, Jasper unwilling pulled his mouth off of the now dead animal. His dark eyes were now considerably brighter from the feeding and the deep purple bruises under his eyes had become no more than faint shadows. He stood up in one swift movement as Alice approached, the adrenaline from the kill still coursing through his body. The burn in his throat was no more than a faint echo, for the time being.

A soft chuckle escaped his lips, accompanied by an amused smile. "I'm sure that was quite a sight," he said, hardly able to imagine such a small, fragile creature tangling with a bear. "So you enjoyed it then?" He had to admit, it rather thrilled him to have her watching.

"It was probably one of the more entertaining things I have seen in a while," she admitted, a smile curving her lips. "I wasn't so sure how you'd do but now I see that the bear never had much of a chance, poor thing. I think he only got in the one swing."

She reached down to poke a finger through the gash in his shirt. Her fingertip came in contact with the smooth marble of his skin and for a moment she marveled at the lean, sinewy muscles she found there, her touch lingering for a second longer than was appropriate.

Jasper's gaze moved to Alice's hand as she assessed the damage. He assumed she probably would since she'd already warned him about the possible outcome. When her finger made contact with his skin, Jasper felt an electric current run through his body, not unpleasant. He shivered in reaction, but didn't speak. He glanced down at the slash marks in his shirt, the alabaster skin beneath, untouched by the claws. Touched and forever altered by Alice, however.

Turning away she cleared her throat, placing her hand on her hips and looking up at the night sky. The stars were starting to show now in the dusky twilight. "I think we had better get back to town if we're going to continue on with our date."

Jasper's gaze remained locked on Alice, committing everything about her in that moment to his memory. "Yes, I think that would be…a good idea," he agreed, reaching forward with his hand to take hers.

She turned to look at him, her eyes searching his face. "Your hunger, it's gone now?"

He nodded, quietly, a soft smile, gathering at the corners of his mouth. "Quite."

She tugged on his hand. "Come on then," she said, her tone exuberant once more. She took off running, pulling him with her.

He followed her willingly, easily keeping pace next to her. A carefree grin stretched the corners of his mouth, flashing his teeth. Soon the forest became less dense and lights appeared on the horizon. The sound of cars reached Jasper's ears in the distance and he moved his gaze to Alice, beginning to slow his pace.

Alice slowed her pace as well, moving instead at a light jog by human standards. Soon they would have to walk to avoid suspicion. "We're almost there. We'll have to slow down as we get closer. Too many humans." She freed Jasper's hand from her grasp. "Wrap your coat around yourself to hide the gash in your shirt and keep your head down so no one sees your eyes. You're going to need another hat." She frowned, wondering why she hadn't thought to retrieve his old one before they had left the forest.

"Right," Jasper agreed, nodding quickly and letting go of her hand to grab a handful of coat on each side and wrap it firmly around his waist. He folded his arms across his chest to hold it in place and hide the slash marks and dropped his gaze as she instructed. Being without a hat to cover his eyes caused him to feel slightly exposed. He sighed quietly, kicking himself on the inside for not going back and getting his hat. Why had he left it? Jasper kept his gaze aimed toward the ground, silently walking along beside her. They, or rather he, were taking a risk by walking out into public without something to hide his eyes. He trusted in Alice though, trusted that she knew what she was doing.

The first of the city's streets opened up before them and Alice walked casually so as not to draw attention. She swept her eyes from side to side until finally she found what she was looking for.

"Stay here," she said, grabbing Jasper by the arms and planting him firmly in place in the shadows against a building.

Skipping across the pavement she approached a man who appeared to be hurrying home from a day at the office. Perched on top of his head was a hat not unlike the one Jasper had been wearing earlier in style but of far better quality.

Before Jasper could ask any questions Alice was gone, dancing across the pavement and in the direction of a man in a gray, wool coat. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "What is she doing?" he mumbled, trying to figure it out, his expression turning to fascination when he realized the point of her little mission.

"Excuse me, sir?" she asked, batting her eyelashes with expert skill at the gentleman. "I was wondering if perhaps I might buy your hat off you?"

The man stopped and looked down at her, completely taken aback. "What?" he asked. "Why would you want to buy my hat?"

"It's a nice hat," she remarked, fixing him with the full force of her dazzling smile. She pulled out her little purse and shuffled through the bills there to produce another one hundred dollar bill. "And you would be doing me an immense favor. Isn't it the goal of every fine gentleman such as yourself to always help a lady in need?"

The man stared at her for a moment as though he'd be willing to sell her the shirt off his back as well as his trousers now that she had unleashed her ability to attract her prey. He quickly reached up and removed his hat, handing it to her with an eager smile. "Well, since it's for a lady in need, and such an enchanting lady at that! Is there anything else I could do to be of assistance?"

Alice pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Well, since you're so kind to offer, I would also be grateful for your coat if you could spare it."

Without a word the man juggled his briefcase in his arms so that he could slip off his gray wool overcoat. Watching her in utter fascination, Jasper couldn't help but chuckle as she persuaded the man to hand over his clothing. The man never even had a chance. He was completely under the spell of her charm. Of course, he thought, who could refuse such a beautiful creature?

As the man handed his coat to her, Alice pressed two one hundred dollar bills into his palm, graced him with another angelic smile and then, thanking him sincerely, bounced her way back to Jasper's side.

"Here, put these on," she said, handing the hat and coat to him. She was already stripping his old coat off his shoulders.

Jasper let the old, tattered coat slip from his fingers and hurried to slip on the new one, taking up the hat from her delicate hands and placing it securely on his head. He adjusted it so that it cast a shadow over his eyes. "You are an enchanting little creature," he mused, with a meaningful look.

Tinkling laughter filled the space between them. "I'm just very set on getting my way," she said, flashing a toothy smile at him.

"Obviously. And what methods of persuasion you have!" Chuckling quietly, he shook his head. The dazzling smile she unleashed upon him, accompanied by her musical laughter, sent a pleasant thrill through him. His expression turned awestruck as he stared upon her like a spectator looking upon a Botticelli angel. The glow about her was magnetic to say the least. Too wrapped up in her for words, a gentle smile formed at the corners of his lips.

She looked down, holding his old coat out and away from her with her thumb and forefinger and leaning away from it so it wouldn't touch her. "Where did you get this, anyway?"

His gaze went to the coat she held securely pinched between her thumb and index finger, as though it might bite her. "Well, it's quite simple really," he began, unsure of whether she'd laugh at his methods of petty theft. "I stole it from a homeless man." The words rolled carefully out of his mouth. Not that it bothered him to stoop to such levels. No, he was hesitant because a part of him was worried about how she'd react. Would she laugh at him? Or would she think badly of him?

Alice stared at the coat for a moment, her lips pressed in a thin line. She didn't blame Jasper for what he'd done. Traveling around living the sort of lifestyle he had until today, well, you did what you had to do to survive. However, whether he realized it yet or not, life for him was now very different.

"We should return it," she said, all wide eyed innocence. "Was it here in the city?"

"Return it?" His eyebrows came together in confusion. Since when did vampires start returning things? He flicked his gaze to the coat, a frown pulling down the corners of his mouth. "Um, well…yes," he said, still very bewildered by her suggestion.

Alice sniffed the coat and then the air. "Hmmm," she said, looking around her. "I think he's this way."

She grabbed his hand again and led him off down the main street. After a while she turned down a series of alleyways, each one more dark and less desirable than the one before it. A few fires burned in old barrel drums and in the shadows a few men were gathered, their eyes staring out at her from the darkness.

"I'll be right back," she said, dancing away from him and right into the throng of shady figures without fear.

He watched as she danced off into the crowd of people, disappearing from his sight. A flare of worry shot through him as his gaze scanned the crowd impatiently for a sign of her. The humans most likely didn't pose a threat to her but he couldn't help but feel anxious about her leaving his side. It made him nervous, that should something happen to her he wouldn't be there to protect her. He took a few anxious, tentative steps. "Alice?" His voice, too low a volume for human ears had a nervous edge. He didn't like not being able to see her.

Her eyes zeroed in on the particular man she was looking for, huddled close to one of the fires and clearly shivering from the cold. Alice approached him, happy to have found him amongst so many others in the city's unfortunate homeless population.

"I believe this belongs to you," she said, softly, holding the coat out to him. "I'm sorry about the tear. Thank you for letting my friend borrow it."

The man stared at her in bewilderment but reached out with dirty hands to take the coat from her. Alice smiled at him and then fished out her little coin purse again. "It's almost Christmas," she said, reaching inside and fishing out a wad of bills. "Why don't you all try and make it a good one?"

And then, as if she truly were an angel amongst them, she walked around handing out money until her coin purse was completely empty.

Jasper waited on pins and needles for a glance of her. She wasn't back yet and he was seriously debating on whether to go and find her. That would be overreacting though. Wouldn't it? No, not if there was something wrong. The conflict mentally raged on. Were his feelings so strong for her that he would nettle himself over her absence? Yes, yes, they were.

Just then she bounced back into sight. The worried look on Jasper's face smoothed out as relief washed through him. He breathed a sigh of relief as he caught her dancing figure moving amongst the crowd handing out money. His expression turned to confusion. He didn't understand her sympathy and affection for humans. They meant little to him.

Smiling in satisfaction at her good deed, she skipped back over to Jasper's side and wrapped her arms around his waist. "See? Doesn't that feel better?"

"You have no idea," he said, with a nervous laugh as he wrapped his arms around her in return. She had no idea how relieved he felt that she was safe. "Now, let's go watch that movie." A smile touched the corners of his mouth as he reached around to clasp her hand, leading her away from the alley and down the street.


	3. It's a Wonderful Life

3. It's A Wonderful Life

The walk to the theatre was for the most part quiet, peaceful, just basking in the company of each other. Jasper still couldn't quite wrap his head around the fact that this beautiful little creature looked at him with such joy and pleasure, as if his very presence made her day.

They made it to the theater on schedule, just before the showing. Jasper moved ahead of Alice and opened the door, turning to look at her expectantly. "Ladies, first," he said, in a gentle manner, gesturing with his hand for her to go ahead of him.

Alice stifled a giggle behind her hand. Men had opened doors for her before. They'd even given her the clothes off her back, as demonstrated earlier. But there was something undeniably charming in a way that she had never encountered before about Jasper. His every mannerism, every movement amused her and made her happy.

She walked inside the theater and looked around her at the few people milling about. "So you've never been to the movies before?"

Jasper slipped in after her and moved up behind her, placing one hand against the small of her back as he guided her toward the ticket counter. "No, human interaction is a new thing for me," he mumbled quietly, keeping his voice too low for humans but loud enough for her. He'd never considered himself a part of their world, only interacting when he fed.

The strong heartbeat of the man, behind the ticket booth pounded in Jasper's ears, reverberating through his body, a silent beckoning to him. His scent was as sweet as honey, but he viewed most humans that way. Discrimination was a waste of time. His throat tightened a bit in protest to the instincts firing within his brain. Having just fed, it was easier to reject the overwhelming need for human blood, but it was still difficult.

"What can I get you for tonight?" the man said. He eyed the two with a bit of suspicion but said nothing.

A few dark thoughts raced through Jasper's mind at his offer.

"Two tickets for 'It's a Wonderful Life'," Jasper said, the strain in his voice evident as he spoke. Instead of looking at the man fully, he chanced a glance. Hunger sparked in his eyes, but thankfully it was overshadowed by the hat.

Alice gripped Jasper's arm a bit tighter and beamed a dazzling smile up at the man behind the counter. "Please."

The man rattled off the price of the tickets, unable to hide the nerves in his tone. Jasper fished the spoken amount out of his pockets, the last of what little money he had been in possession of upon coming to Philadelphia, and pressed the wadded cash on the counter. His hand flashed out to take up the tickets when the clerk snapped them off the roll.

Jasper turned to Alice, handing her a ticket, before slipping the hand he had pressed against the small of her back around her waist.

"We should get popcorn!" she exclaimed, bouncing up and down in excitement. "You can't go to the movies without popcorn. I know I'm not going to eat it but I like holding it." She giggled and pranced over to the refreshment counter, pulling a few stray bills out of her coat pocket.

"Popcorn?" he asked, the alien word coming out of his mouth in a confused tone. He lifted one eyebrow, a look of total confusion lighting up his features. The concept of blending in with humans was alien to him. He couldn't bring himself to understand Alice's need to partake in their customs. Still, he followed her over to the refreshment counter.

"Do you want one, too?" she asked, her eyes lighting up with happiness.

The predominant thought in his head was no but he just couldn't bring himself to utter the word and in the process crush her excitement. She wanted him to share in this and he couldn't deny her her joy. "Sure," he murmured, forcing a half strained smile. His eyes roved over the humans behind the counter each one with a more delectable scent then the other. He felt a bit of venom pool in his mouth over the little meals before him but he stood with steadfast restraint, not wanting to disappoint Alice despite the way his throat tightened uncomfortably, desperate to silence the hearts that called to him.

Alice bought two small popcorns and handed one to Jasper with a giggle before skipping off in the direction of the theater.

"I think I would cry right now if I were capable," Alice said, as they entered the darkened theater. "Oh Jasper, just wait until you see this! I think it's my favorite movie and, unlike you, I go to the movies quite often."

And it was true, she did. Going to the movies was one way she passed her time. First of all, people got dressed up for a night at the movie theater and that appealed to her greatly. She always loved an excuse to try on a new dress. And second, watching movies for her was like looking through a window into a life she couldn't remember. It was how she had learned how to appear human so as to fit in amongst them and also how she had tried to regain a little lost part of who she had once been.

Jasper shot her a nervous look. There was that crying word again. He couldn't deny that on some level it made him uncomfortable. Almost all emotions were foreign to him but yet the dominant factor in his unease was simply that he didn't like to see her upset. He could not stand her not being happy. He needed for her to be happy. A smile quirked at the corners of his mouth as he guided her into the dark theater, while she spoke, her wind chime voice calling to him.

"Perhaps, I'll surprise you," he chuckled with a wink. As they navigated the rows, looking for a seat, Jasper quirked an eyebrow. "Anywhere in particular you'd like to sit?" Jasper's gaze remained on hers, waiting patiently for a decision.

Alice looked around, tapping her forefinger against her lips as she assessed the rows of seats. "Perhaps in the back?" she whispered. There were a few scattered humans in the room, most having chosen their seats near the middle of the theater. She thought it would make it easier on Jasper if they were as far away as possible. And besides she was very short, not even a full five feet in height. Sitting too close caused her to have to tilt her head straight back to see the screen. It wasn't uncomfortable for her. She could sit like that for hours on end without a problem being that she was a vampire. But it was annoying, nonetheless.

He nodded sharply, his gaze roving over and assessing each human in the room. He could sense no difference in their scents. He viewed them all the same. They were all meals and having zero discipline or standards, Jasper's taste was pretty broad. "The back sounds fine," he replied after a beat of silence, turning to guide her toward the seats in the back. Putting a little space between himself and the humans was a good idea. He doubted no matter how much he had fed that he would be able to restrain himself for long.

Alice plopped down in a seat and looked to Jasper, patting the one next to her in invitation. As excited as a child on Christmas morning she looked around her, swinging her feet as they didn't come close to reaching the floor. Smiling she clasped her popcorn in both hands, leaned down and inhaled the scent of it. She didn't really finding it pleasant or unpleasant. She simply enjoyed this smell which was so familiar and associated with one of her favorite things.

With popcorn in hand Jasper slid into the seat next to Alice, eyeing the bag in his hands distastefully. The scent was mildly unpleasant, but nothing that he couldn't ignore. He just crinkled his nose in displeasure.

She caught Jasper's expression out of the corner of her eye. "Is something wrong?" she asked, her face full of concern.

His gaze flew to Alice's after picking up the concern in her mood, not to mention in her tone. "No, I'm fine," he lied smoothly. He didn't want to ruin her mood or their date with his discomfort. He would deal with it. He shifted the small bag of popcorn to one hand and tentatively slipped an arm across her shoulders, a pleasant smile flickering across his face in the process while he applied a small dose of calming to her. With difficulty, he managed to blot out the darker thoughts in his mind revolving around the few humans in the room and replaced it with thoughts of her. It worked. In focusing on this woman, he found that he could deny the tightening in his throat and take his mind off of the need to cure it. Alice's comfort was his main concern. He slipped his hand down the contour of her arm, tracing his fingers lightly along the marble smooth, flawless skin he found there.

Alice felt her expression soften, all her muscles relaxing against her will. And then suddenly it was her will. A fog of calm seemed to permeate her body as her eyes half closed and grew vacant. Then as quickly as it had come, it began to slowly fade.

Jasper felt the mood around Alice shifting from concern to calm. A tranquil smile touched his lips as the tension and concern that had exuded from her evaporated, being replaced with his own influence.

Snapping out of it she looked around her, somewhat startled. "What was that?"

Jasper's gaze flickered to Alice's, a knowing smile touching his lips. "That…was me…" he admitted, softly. "You were concerned, I thought it would help you."

"You did that? How?"

"Well, I'm an empath and I can also manipulate the moods around me." He eyed her curiously as he explained about his abilities. Somehow explaining his extra senses her to felt comfortable and oddly easy. Perhaps, it was because she possessed extra abilities herself so he felt she wouldn't think him an idiot or crazy.

Alice stared at him for a moment. "So you could make me feel anything you want me to feel?"

"I could. Take the others in this room, for example," he said, pausing momentarily before continuing. "If I wanted to I could make everyone in this room go into a riot. If I were malicious, that is. But I'm not and choose not to use it in that manner."

"I've met other gifted vampires but never one with your particular talent," she said, considering the possibilities.

"Talents vary, I suppose..." His gaze slid to hers as the movie credits came onto the screen, the luminescent bulbs lining the theatre dimmed, as the movie started. "Are you having a good time?" he asked, sweetly. He was sure she probably wished he was a little more exuberant about this. In all honesty, nothing excited him more than making her happy. That was the sole purpose of this venture. She was the sole purpose of everything.

She let her head rest against his arm once more. It was such a comforting thing to do. It felt like, as long as she kept it there, breathing in the scent of him, he was truly real. "Mmhmmm," she murmured against his arm.

Jasper's gaze remained on Alice as she laid her head against his arm as he continued to trace his fingers up and down hers. The exhilarating feeling of the contact with her skin sent a pleasing thrill through him almost as if her skin provided its own kind of calming influence. He chuckled lightly when she murmured her agreement, keeping his gaze locked on the screen in front of them. "Are you content?" he asked, casting his gaze down to see her face nuzzled in his arm. This human experience was interesting. He'd not given it much thought before but something about doing this with her was rather nice.

"You would know," she breathed, snuggling into him more closely.

Jasper laughed quietly at her assessment. "Yes, I suppose I do know. But I prefer to ask you, rather than tell you how you feel…" His voice trailed off softly, another soft smile touching his lips as she snuggled closer to him. He was perfectly content to just watch her rather than watch the movie but that would be quite inappropriate. Still, she held more interest to him than any human entertainment could.

She nodded. "Yes," she said softly, turning her head into his chest to inhale another deep breath of him. "I am very content right now."

"Good," he whispered, leaning down to kiss her hair.

When the scene came where Mr. Gower realized he'd put poison in the medicine, Alice whimpered. She felt an overwhelming rush of emotion but, forever frozen in time, she was unable to cry. Having no other outlet for her feelings at such a heart wrenching scene, she instead burrowed deeper into Jasper's chest.

Jasper noticed Alice's mood shift and he deduced that it must be an emotional scene because the humans around them seemed to be radiating the same emotions. He looked down to her to see her face burrowed in his chest, tearless sobs, exuding from her and his expression froze, a look of shock and fear making its way to his face. What should he do, he wondered? Unsure, he chewed on his bottom lip nervously for a moment, his gaze never leaving her. Finally, he did the first thing that came to his mind. Sliding his hand around to her back he began to trail his fingers up and down her spine, releasing another small dose of calming influence on her in an attempt to comfort her. "Alice?" he asked, trepidation in his tone.

That same fog of calm from before began to envelop her senses. She tilted her head to look up at him with sparkling eyes. "I'm fine," she whispered. "It's just so sad. Don't you think it's sad?"

Jasper felt Alice's eyes on him and quickly slid his gaze down to hers. "Sad?" he asked, frowning slightly in confusion. "Um, well..." In all honesty he really couldn't grasp the emotion so he couldn't truthfully tell her that it had an effect on him. "Human emotions are…very hard for me to process," he admitted. "I haven't had a need for them in so long so I don't entirely understand them anymore."

"But you were human once," she argued. "You had emotions then. You can't have lost them. I don't even remember being human and mine are still here. Being what we are doesn't change that."

"My upbringing was quite violent, as you can imagine. Emotions had no place in that world. They got you killed." His voice remained quiet, but there was a hint of bitterness in his tone as he spoke. "There was no love among us, no concern for anyone other than self. It was a bond of convenience, nothing further. We fed whenever we felt like it. There were no limits. Sometimes I took two or three a night, depending on my mood and I killed every last shred of what was human in me to be able to survive." He paused momentarily, casting his gaze down to her to watch her expression. He didn't want to horrify her and gauging her expression and current emotion would tell him when he needed to stop.

Alice's mind traveled back with him to that time as he spoke. What would she have done had she been thrust into that world? She squeezed Jasper's arm, clutching him to her at the thought. Again she felt compelled to keep him safe, to never let anything hurt him again.

The gentle pressure she applied to Jasper's arm caused him to stop short in his story and retrain his attention on her. The way she clutched his arm and burrowed into his chest caused him to consider the feelings he felt toward her. Could her appearance in his life have resurrected the human emotions he'd once possessed and somehow lost connection with? He sampled the mood around her only to find it wasn't fear that had caused her to clutch him closer. It was worry. Jasper's own expression creased with concern for her, a reaction to the emotions she was exuding.

He felt compelled to comfort her in some way, to assure her that he was safe. "It's okay," he said, his voice soothing. A reassuring smile worked its way to his features to back up his words.

He was reassuring her. After all he had been through, after all he had survived, and he was reassuring her. She shook her head. "I hate to think about how that must have been for you, feeling so alone. Feeling so hopeless..."

"It was difficult…at times," he said, another small smile touching the corners of his lips. "Mostly I didn't feel anything…just thirst." Jasper's gaze slid to the crumpled bag of popcorn shoved between his thigh and the seat. He'd forgotten the scent until now.

She was quiet for a moment. "I bet you feel more than you realize. Perhaps you've been caught up in the feelings of others for so long that you haven't paid as much attention to your own."

"Perhaps, your right," he agreed, a smile touching the corners of his lips. He wanted to believe that about himself as she did. "But I've been so out of touch with my own emotions for so long, that they've become foreign to me. I find it difficult to relate to humans in any other way than as meals. I never gave it much thought before you graced me with your presence today. And since then, even in so short a time, I find that I feel things, things I never thought possible."

"What do you feel?" she asked, tilting her head to look up at him again, her eyes seeking his.

Her words took him by surprise and a rush of panic shot through him at the concept of explaining those feelings. What if he couldn't? What if they came out wrong? He hesitated in his response, mulling over the possible answers in his head.

"The feelings I have," he began, a nervous tinge clinging to his words, "are very strong." His eyes met her expecting gaze. "In many ways, I don't understand them. I feel this overpowering need to keep you happy and safe. For so many years I had no hope, no concept of there being anything better. Then I met you and the moment I took your hand I felt as if a new light had been shed on me. I felt hope. Hope that in you, I could find the strength to deny what has tormented me for so long. I've never believed in such things as fate, true love or soul mates and then there you were and I felt as if my life had been saved. I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you that I would give my own life to protect yours, that I would do everything possible to see you smile..." He chuckled lightly. "I know that sounds really hokey but that's how I feel and it's the best way I can describe it."

She closed her eyes and took another deep breath of his chamomile scent. "I feel exactly the same way," she breathed, her voice as light as feathers. "From the moment I saw you today I knew why I had seen your face all these years. I had to find my way to you. I knew before I really even knew...that I loved you."

Alice's scent, forever burned into his memory, enveloped him. He couldn't put words to how good she smelled but her scent belied her exquisite beauty. Jasper sucked in a breath and slid his eyes back over to her as her soft wind chime voice floated into his ears causing a warm, gentle smile to make its way to his features. "I love you too, Alice." His voice, as always, was soft spoken. He cast his gaze away from her as he admitted it, a shy reaction to his declaration.

_'Now you listen to me! I don't want any plastics! I don't want any ground floors, and I don't want to get married –– ever –– to anyone! You understand that? I want to do what I want to do. And you're . . . and you're . . .'_

_'Oh, Mary . . . Mary...' _

_'George . . . George . . . George . . . '_

Ironically, despite his previous qualms, Jasper found his gaze locked on the screen. "I don't understand." His eyebrows knitted together in a confused expression. "Why is this man married to a building?" He shifted his gaze down to Alice briefly. "The woman seems to be everything he needs," he mused quietly, actually finding himself taking somewhat of an interest in it.

Alice smiled at Jasper's sudden interest in the movie. "Some people don't realize what they have, even when it's standing right in front of them," she said, quietly. "In fact, that seems to be one of human kind's greatest mistakes. Taking things for granted. They treat each day as though they'll always have another but their lives are so fleeting, so short. I'm sure I did the same thing once. And now here I am, watching a life I can't remember portrayed on a movie screen. I'm sure it's not the same when you have the possibility of eternity stretching out before you, but I try not to take the days of this life for granted."

Jasper slid his gaze back down to Alice when she spoke. "Yes, taking things for granted is one of their greatest mistakes," he agreed. "Many humans have so much confidence that they cannot see any other way than the way they want things to go. Many great leaders have met their downfalls because of such blind foolishness…"

His voice trailed off quietly, as he returned his gaze to the screen. "Ironic, isn't it?" There appeared to be slight amusement in his tone. "Vampires, pretending to be human again." He paused momentarily. "I would have given anything to have my human life back. I hated Maria for the life she took from me, but I didn't know or realize that I could leave her until one day everything just clicked. But now..." He shifted his gaze back down to her. "I wouldn't want it back. I would much prefer to be here with you," he said, in a gentle tone.

She smiled, settling back against his chest. "I'm here," she said softly. "As long as you want me."

An adoring smile flashed across his face and he tentatively folded his arms around her, pulling her close to him. "I'll always want you. You've altered me in ways I would've never thought possible. I don't think I could live another day without by my side."

As he spoke those words, a decision was made on his part, whether he realized it or not. A vision flashed before her eyes and she inhaled sharply.

"Alice?" Jasper's gaze flew to her picking up even the subtlest of her movements, a reaction out of concern for his new found mate. "Alice, what is it? What's wrong?" There was an urgency in his tone as he trained his gaze on her expectantly.

"Oh," she said, her voice full of wonder. "Oh, I see..."

When she spoke, relief flooded through him, his expression turning from concern to curiosity. "What is it? What did you see?" Jasper's eyebrows crumpled together as he trained his gaze on her, awaiting a response.

"Everything," she said, her voice still awestruck. "Well, everything as it would happen from right this moment. It was beautiful…" Her eyes were still far away, chasing after the flashes of the future. "I saw them again as well. The others… Everything is going to work out, Jasper. Everything is going to work out beautifully."

The awe in Alice's voice was accompanied by her blissful mood. "Everything, huh?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow. She hadn't exactly explained much, only that she'd seen everything and them. Them, who were still a complete enigma to Jasper, the other vampires with the yellow eyes. Unwinding his arm from around her back, he curled his fingers around one of her hands and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Whatever it was, it must have been good. The mood you're radiating is quite satisfied. Of course, at the time I was a tad worried."

A smile spread across her face. "I saw you and me together, decades from now. We were laughing. We were with the others and there was so much love, so much happiness…" She turned her eyes, now focused on the present, to him once more. "We're about the start a journey, I think. Only I don't yet know where we are supposed to go."

Jasper listened intently as Alice spoke. With every word that came out of her mouth, the happiness that exuded from her was evident. She was quite convinced of this future and Jasper found that he couldn't discredit her as he had no plans of ever leaving Alice's side from this day forward. The unconscious decision he'd made to remain with her was finally coming to realization. A smile graced his lips as Alice turned her gaze up to him, meeting hers with the same awe as he had hours earlier. He couldn't fathom looking at her any other way.

A smile graced his lips before he spoke. "It sounds very interesting." However, when she spoke about a journey, his expression turned curious. "What kind of journey?"

"We're going to go find them, of course," she said simply. "And you are going with me, by the way. I've already seen it so there's no sense in arguing." She laughed lightly.

Jasper laughed quietly as Alice let him know what was going to happen. They were going to look for this other coven. Alice had decided. "No, arguments," he promised, flashing her an amused smile.

They sat in silence for a time, the movie playing out before them in tones of black and white. Before long the final scene had arrived. Alice watched it intently, sighing as she squeezed Jasper's hand. Her emotions became a strange mix of happiness and sadness as the movie drew to a close.

Jasper had found himself showing an interest to the humans on the screen with Alice's presence blocking out the siren songs of the humans around him. It was the gentle pressure Alice applied to his hand and her audible sigh that brought his attention back around to her, the odd mix of emotions rippling off of her causing him to raise his eyebrow in question. She was both happy and sad at the same time? He didn't ask her how, he just quietly pressed his cheek to the top of her head in contentment.

As the last scene played out and the lights flickered back to life the humans began to exit, filing them past them one at a time. Jasper felt his throat tighten and his gaze drew away from Alice and fell on the humans walking by them, watching each one of them with the same fixation as a dog would its favorite ball in the hands of its owner, anticipating it to be thrown.

"Did you like it?" she asked, sliding forward in her seat and turning to look at him. "It's one of my favorites. This and 'Casablanca'. Oh, I wish you could have seen that one. It was so romantic!"

Jasper's gaze, watching after the humans with longing, tore away from them and returned to Alice. Becoming momentarily distracted by her voice, Jasper strained a smile from the discomfort as the last human walked by. "It was quite interesting actually. I didn't think I would find myself enjoying it but I sort of did."

She giggled as she stood and gathered her coat, heading toward the exit with him in tow. Jasper followed Alice out, one hand pressed gently to the small of her back as he guided her toward the exit. When they got to the doors, Jasper moved ahead of her and held the door open, letting Alice exit first before following out behind her and slipping one arm around her waist.

The air outside was misty from the day's rain and Alice relished the exquisite feel of it on her face as they walked. The fresh scent of it served as a welcoming cleanser for Jasper from the human scent that had taunted him just moments earlier. As he breathed it in, he felt it purging the dark thoughts that had occupied his mind.

"Should we go to my room now?"

"Of course. Lead the way." The smile on his face was unwavering as he turned his gaze down to her. The pure joy he felt with this woman was undeniable. Jasper gave Alice a gentle squeeze with his arm, a silent signal that he was having a good time and planted a kiss to the top of her head.

She sighed and leaned into his side as they walked, just enjoying his presence. It was several blocks until they reached their destination but there was no need to hurry. Neither of them required sleep and the sunrise was still hours away.

Jasper reciprocated the movement by leaning into her as well and giving her a gentle squeeze with his arm. "You're quite persuasive, you know that?" His tone was gentle, yet amused.

She laughed. "Am I? Or are the things I suggest simply what you already wanted? I haven't had to persuade you to do much." She grinned, considering the little excursion she had planned for tomorrow. He was in desperate need of new clothes.

Jasper laughed quietly in agreement. "No, not too much." Spending time with Alice was simply amazing. It was true that persuasion on her behalf was minimal.

"Just wait until I fully utilize my so-called powers of persuasion. I don't think you realize what you've gotten yourself into, taking up with me."

His eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "What do you mean? I don't know what I've gotten myself into…?" The giddiness radiating off of her gave him no clue as to what she could mean.

"Tomorrow," she promised, eyeing his current clothing meaningfully.

"You're not still thirsty, are you?" she asked, placing a hand on his chest as they crossed the street. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable. I'd even understand if…" She let her voice trail off, eyeing the humans around them.

Jasper shook his head, in response. "No, I can deal with it," he said, his voice reassuring. He would be uncomfortable, no matter what. The constant pang of hunger that pursued him whenever humans were around would not fade, no matter how many animals he fed on. He was certain of that. As they moved into the crowd Jasper's throat tightened, a protest in response to his words. His arm tightened around Alice a little as if seeking the reassurance that she was still there as his gaze roved over the faces of each human, followed by a swell of dark thoughts clouding his mind. In response, he focused on Alice in hope of purge the thoughts out.

As they approached the hotel, her eyebrows pulled down in confusion at the large crowd gathered there. Suddenly Alice stopped walking, grabbing Jasper by the arm and pulling him into the shadows on an alley.

Jasper stopped walking with her, his gaze locked ahead of them on the crowd forming outside of her hotel room. Some had large, gaudy cameras and some looked to be prepared for interviews. "What's going-" He didn't finish however because Alice grabbed his arm and pulled him into the alleyway, causing Jasper to snap his gaze off of them and onto to her as his back hit the wall, suddenly engulfed by darkness.


	4. Visions

4. Visions

"Wait!" she whispered. "Do you hear that?"

She leaned around the corner, staring at the group of humans in awe. They were reporters! Reporters looking for her! Her name was clearly audible amongst their chatter, all eager to discover who exactly the mystery man was that she had been waiting for in the diner all those years. It was to be tomorrow's top story.

Jasper didn't answer. He just simply leaned around the corner and trained his ears on the crowd. His mouth popped open, hearing Alice's name and mentioning of a man she was waiting for. The humans also brought with them, a miner temptation to feed. His throat tightened uncomfortably, as the mass of scents floated their direction. It took everything he had not to throw caution into the wind and go into a frenzy.

"Oh no," she groaned. "We can't go that way. They can't see you, not with your eyes the way they still are." She thought for a moment before spinning and taking off towards the back of the hotel, looking behind her to make sure Jasper had followed.

It was Alice's voice that brought him back from his dark thoughts. Then she was off, running down the alleyway. Jasper reluctantly pulled himself away from the scents and took off after her.

"It's silly, really," she said as she ran at human pace. "Sitting in that diner all these years waiting for you…well, Alice Whitmore became sort of a local legend."

He'd caught up to her easily enough and kept up a human pace next to her, his gaze flashing to hers when she spoke. "A legend?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes," she said, her mouth turned down in a frown. "You sit in the same diner on every rainy day for five years waiting for someone and people start to notice."

They reached the back of the hotel and Alice stole through the shadows to a back entrance.

As Alice raced through the shadows Jasper was right on her heels, skittering to a halt when she came to a sudden stop in front of a door and watched in curiosity as Alice curled her fingers around the handle. She then snapped it off as if it were a twig and the clang caught Jasper's ears as it came in contact with the concrete. Out of instinct he scanned the darkness, his ears attuned to any indication that someone had heard. There was no one. With a sigh of relief, he turned to see Alice pushing out the locking cylinder.

"Follow me," she said as she wrenched open the door and disappeared inside.

Right behind you," he said, his voice coming out low. Without another word, he followed her into the darkened doorway.

The corridors were plain, standing in stark contrast to the ornate exterior of the building. Sporadically placed overhead lights threw their shadows onto bare white walls as they made their way to a green door. Alice kicked it open and pushed Jasper inside, joining him and quickly shutting it behind her.

Ghosting behind her, Jasper's footsteps were whisper quiet. Aside from the sparse lighting, the corridor was black. Her own light footsteps, too low for human ears, were easily picked up by Jasper's. When they came to the end of the hallway, a green door stood in their way, though only briefly because Alice kicked it in and pushed him through it. The urgency of Alice's push caused an alarm to go off in Jasper's head and he quickly checked around them, to make sure all was clear. The sound of faint footsteps coming down the hall was cut off by Alice shutting the door.

Placing a finger to her lips she pointed to the staircase behind them. Taking his hand, she began to climb.

Jasper's gaze went to Alice as she took his hand. Without a word between them, they began descending the stairs.

On the 15th floor she exited, Jasper in tow, to a hallway very different than the one they had come from. The floor was covered with expensive carpet, the walls dripping with golden sconces. Moving quickly she took out a little key from her pocket and opened the door to room 1510.

When they reached the top, Jasper turned to Alice briefly, a small smile touching his lips, before they started off down the hall. The slum like appearance had given way to a more upper class look. He couldn't help but be somewhat impressed at the human architecture. Jasper followed her over to an ornate wooden door carved to match the upper class style that surrounded it and read the brass plate placed above the peep hole with the numbers 1510 etched into it. As she worked to fish out her keys, Jasper turned his gaze on her, lifting one eyebrow. "This is your room?" She didn't answer. She didn't have to because no sooner then he'd asked the question she'd managed to open the door. The room laid out before them was something of royalty taste. Jasper's expression turned awestruck as they left the hallway and entered the room.

The room was luxurious by any definition. A little sitting area, consisting of a settee, two chairs and a table, sat to the right and the untouched bed took up nearly the entire wall to the left. Large windows opened up to the Philadelphia city, its lights twinkling and slightly dimmed through the white sheer curtains.

"This is the Park Hyatt. It's not really what I would consider home, but it serves its purpose," she said, with a shrug, as though it weren't the most expensive and prestigious hotel in Philadelphia.

It was nice and on some level he was impressed but human accommodations meant little to him, in most aspects. Such things as bathrooms, beds and kitchens weren't necessary for vampires and served next to no purpose, aside from a prop. He shifted his gaze over to her as she spoke. "Yes, well that's all that counts."

He made a mental note of the decor that adorned her room. Someday, he would find a way to provide her with the taste she seemed used to. He wasn't sure how but he wouldn't subject her to living in squalor on the streets or on the move. She would have a home. A nice one.

He moved over to the bed and took a seat on the soft, cushiony top. It had never been slept it. The comforter was still as crisp and new as if it'd never seen a body to sleep in it. He ran his hand across the top, letting the silky texture caress his finger tips. His gaze drew away from the comforter and went back to Alice.

If she had been able to blush, she surely would have when he chose to sit on the bed, ignoring the couch and two chairs in the room. Smiling to herself, she walked to the window and pulled the curtain aside, looking down at the street below and the crowd of reporters that still swarmed the door.

A smile quirked at the corners of Jasper's lips as Alice moved past him and over to the window. He could feel her mood shift, just as a smile stretched across his own face, before she peeled back the curtain. He lifted an eyebrow in curiosity, studying her pointedly. Her mood was quite distinct: embarrassment. "Alice?" Jasper asked, in a coy tone.

She turned to look at him, her eyes wide at realizing he had not only picked up on her embarrassment but had also guessed it's source. "It's just-well, I've never used the... It's an odd place to sit given that there are two perfectly good chairs and a couch in the room!" She found herself even more flustered by the grin he wore, the mischievous way he looked at her... She had to bite her lip from laughing out of nerves.

Jasper's eyes widened marginally as he realized where she was going. A smile flickered across his face as he shook his head. "Alice, Alice, Alice… Do you think that little of me that I would be so low as to persuade you to partake in something like...that?" He said, unable to actually say the proper word. "I simply sat here. I wasn't insinuating anything of that nature. I apologize, that it came off that way." His words became softer, tinged with nerves.

"No! It's just- I don't know what I'm trying to say," she sighed. She hated to admit that she didn't really need any persuading. She had just met him this morning! And while there was some sort of unexplainable bond between them, a fated reason for their meeting, she felt almost ashamed at the way she was looking at him now, sitting there with his tousled hair and angel's face…

Jasper's expression turned one of confusion as she dithered about what she was trying to say. He sampled the mood around her to find that she was feeling a mixture of things. Nervousness, joy and guilt. His eyebrows screwed together as he attempted to decipher which one was the strongest. He couldn't deny that he had found himself thinking about her in other ways, but he was far too much of a gentleman to force anything on her. "Alice... what are you trying to say?" Jasper asked, his voice reflecting the confusion on his features.

Her expression became almost pained as she searched for the right words. "It's not that I think you were trying to…insinuate anything. It's all me. I blushed because of my own mind. Because I saw you sitting there and I couldn't help but feel embarrassed because all things considered we're still a man and a woman in a hotel room alone. And because you make me feel things I've never felt before and I don't know what to do with them yet. Does that make sense?"

Jasper laughed quietly and shook his head. "I suppose it makes perfect sense." His eyebrows puckered together, as she faltered in trying to find the right words. He didn't blame her. This was all as new to her as it was too him, but he would never intentionally make her feel uncomfortable and he felt as if he were doing just that. With a small sigh, he changed the subject. "So, how is it that you came to afford such a room?" He asked curiously, a slight smile touching his lips.

"Being able to see the future has many uses," she said, letting the curtain fall back in place. She took a seat across the room from him on the little couch.

"Yes, I imagine it would," Jasper agreed with a light chuckle, watching as Alice let the curtain slip from her fingers and took a seat across the room.

"It not only allows me to meet rather charming and handsome vampires in Philadelphia diners but it has also provided some material indulgences. Unnecessary, perhaps, but if I am to live forever I see no harm in making myself as comfortable as possible."

At her next statement, he ducked his head in chagrin, happy that he couldn't blush because if he were human he probably would have. "That's, um…very kind of you," he amended, lifting his gaze to peer at her through his eyelashes. A smile brushed his expression, as she spoke. "You deserve to live in nothing less." His words were, soft but true. He wouldn't think of allowing her to live in anything of less grandeur. "I can't promise you much." His words became softer, colored with embarrassment at how little he had to offer her compared to this. "But one day, I promise that you'll have everything you want. No matter the lengths I have to go to get it for you."

Deeply touched at his words she found she couldn't stay seated on the couch any longer. She rose and walked over to stand in front of him, reaching out a hand to run through the wild blond locks of his hair. "You're very sweet, thank you. I just need you to be with me. That's all that I want."

He fell quiet as Alice got up from the couch, a sudden swell of nerves rushing through him as she strode across the room and stopped in front of him. He lifted his gaze to level it with hers as she reached out a hand to run it through his hair. He felt a rush run through him at her touch. He moved his gaze across her pale, flawless hand as her fingers became tangled in his hair. "You're quite welcome," he said, returning his gaze back to her gaze. "I don't think I could leave you, Alice. You're stuck with me." A smile touched his lips as he spoke, unable to restrain the joy he felt in her presence.

"I'm not going to complain," she laughed, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him to her chest. "Not ever."

A warm smile touched his lips at her embrace, reflecting the flood of emotion that rushed through him. He reciprocated, accordingly, reaching out with his own arms and wrapping them around her and laid his head against her chest. Her intoxicating scent swirling into his nostrils and out of reflex he pulled in a breath of it.

"Besides I manage well enough for the both of us. My recent bit of fortune is due to investing correctly in the stock market. I think I may stick with that tactic. I've also made quite a bit at casinos," she admitted with a smile. "It doesn't hurt when you're always tipped off to the next card or roll of the dice."

"You're very wise to invest in the stock market," he said with a slight chuckle. "I would probably do the same if I had your special talent of foresight." Still not able to shake the nerves he felt with their sudden closeness he lowered his gaze from hers and cast it across the scarring on his hands. He still couldn't understand what she saw in him and suddenly couldn't shake the feeling of self consciousness.

She followed his gaze and frowned. "Why do you look at them that way? I've seen you do it before, earlier today..."

His gaze moved back up to hers and he shook his head. "I don't know. It's just that going by the reaction of others, I'm going to go out on a limb and say they're hideous. I'm hideous. I guess sometimes I wonder what you see in me…" He fell quiet after that.

Her mouth fell open. "You can't be serious!" She pulled his face away from her chest and grabbed his face in both hands, tilting it back so that he was looking up at her. She met his eyes, her own deeply serious. "That is not what I see. Hideous? Not even if you tried! I wonder if you've ever seen yourself clearly at all!"

Alice's sharp tone surprised him along with her suddenly grabbing his face and pulling it up to look at her. Her eyes were serious and her mood flared. His own expression was shocked as he stared back at her, surprised that she was capable of such an explosion. However his confused frown smoothed out, giving way to a warmer smile. "Well, I'm glad you see me in such a light," he said, with slight admiration for her ferocity.

She reached down and laced her hand through his, holding them up, entwined, for both of them to see. "This, this here, is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

As she took up his hands and entwined their fingers he couldn't help but down cast his gaze to them as she held them up. A rush of emotion he would've never thought possible, up until today anyway, flooded through him as she spoke. Her words were the truth, there was no denying that. He removed his gaze from their entwined fingers and lifted it to hers. "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he said, his words quiet but true. He felt chagrin just speaking them and naturally removed his gaze from hers, almost as if he expected her to blow up again.

She sighed and lifted his hand to her face, pressing her lips against it and inhaling the scent of his skin. Opening them she sought out the first scar she saw and kissed it, then another and another, telling him with each one what she could never say with words.

Jasper's gaze shifted to her face as she lifted his hand and pressed her lips against the top of it. He felt his breath catch in his throat, but found that he couldn't take his eyes off of this magnificent creature in front of him. With each soft kiss she placed on his hand, a shiver ran through him.

"Where do we go from here?" he asked, curiosity coloring his tone.

"Well, if we are to find this coven, we'll have to leave the city. That much is certain. And given the fact that every newsperson in a 50 mile radius is currently causing a traffic jam 15 stories below us that would probably be wise. Alice Whitmore doesn't exist, except on paper, and when they find that out they aren't likely to stop trying to uncover the truth. I'd say we leave tonight but I have certain business to take care of in the morning which makes that impossible. Hopefully I will be able to take care of it before the alias Alice Whitmore is proven to be just that...a fiction."

Jasper listened without interruption as Alice ran through the plan. It sounded as if she had it all figured out but he couldn't help but check it out himself. He rose from the bed and moved over to the window, peeling back the curtain with his hand and looking down at the mass of humans below. Alice was right. It was completely swamped. He let the curtain fall back into place, turning to Alice. "What is it that you have to do tomorrow?" he said, his voice turning confused.

"I'm going to withdraw all my funds from the bank and close my account," she explained. "Also, you need some new clothes. The skies tomorrow will be clear so the sun will be out most of the day until later in the afternoon. I'll go then. You should stay here until I get back. We can't risk anyone seeing your eyes with their current color."

He didn't like sticking around with this much attention drawn to them. Someone would be noticed. A sudden wave of panic went through him at the thought of something happening to Alice.

"We shouldn't stick around. We should leave..." There were reservations coloring the panic, he was trying to hide it in his tone. "Alice if we're found out..." His gaze turned pleading. "It could get ugly," he said, finishing his sentence. He could never allow harm to come to her and he would fight whoever he had to in order to ensure her safety.

Jasper removed his gaze from her, nodding mutely as she spoke then sighed. "Alright, tomorrow then. But we shouldn't leave the room until they're cleared out down there. It's not safe."

"I doubt they are going to clear out anytime soon. I don't need to look ahead to the future to see that. They want their story and they aren't going to leave until they get it." She frowned.

Her words caught his attention and as she spoke and lifted his gaze to meet hers, nodding in response. "Yes, I don't suppose they'll be going anywhere for awhile…"

"I plan on leaving and entering the same way we did tonight. When I come back and get you, I'll have a taxi waiting downstairs. We'll leave the city then. I won't even stop by the front desk to check out. We'll just go."

He nodded once again, a slight smile flickering across his face. "I'll be here waiting, of course," he said in hopes that it would ease her nerves. "We'll leave right away. I'll be ready," he said, reaching up and curling his fingers under her chin. "Please, don't worry," he mumbled.

"I'm not worried. Everything will work out fine," she said, smiling as she lifted a finger to tap her temple for emphasis. "I've seen it. And if anything changes, I'll be the first to know and I'll adjust our plans accordingly."

"Good because I don't want you to be worried. Not ever," he said, sweetly. Of course he was sure his own worries were probably unfounded. Alice knew what she was doing. Her power of foresight would give them any warning they needed. "I'm sure things will be fine. I trust you," he said, softly.

"And I trust you…completely," she said, as she pulled his head back to her chest and rested her chin on the top of his head. "I've seen enough of the future to know that. But even beyond that, I saw it the first time that I looked into your eyes."

A smile crossed Jasper's lips as she pulled his head back to her chest. He laid it there, rather comfortably, taking in a small breath of her scent. "Your importance to me is far too precious to take any chances. I've never felt protective like this over someone before. I've never felt as if that someone was my sole purpose for being, as I do you. I would've never thought in all my existence that I would feel the way I do. You have saved me, Alice…" he said, his voice, coming out soft spoken. She had saved him, saved him in more ways than he would've ever thought possible. In her he found solace.

"As you have saved me…from loneliness, from isolation." She ran her hand through his hair again, relishing the feel of it slipping between her fingers like silk.

"Then I suppose, we've saved each other," he said, a smile touching the corners of his lips. Jasper's gaze went to her hand out of habit, watching as her pale, flawless hand slipped through his hair. Another shudder ran through him along with another swell of nerves.

"I've been alone ever since I woke up as a vampire. Three decades may not seem much to an immortal but for me, waiting for you all the while, it seemed an eternity."

A strained smile graced his lips, as she spoke. "Yes, it's seemed like eternity for me, as well," he agreed, quietly. Being here, completely alone with Alice, brought forth a swell of feelings that he fought desperately to push aside. They weren't familiar and in a way they made him nervous to realize he could think in such a manner. It was against his moral code to act as anything but a gentleman. He would open doors for Alice, stand when she left the table, carry things for her, buy her things, but he would never ask her to do any of the things that were currently running through his mind. No, he was much too moral for that.

"Before we leave town are there any things you need to take care of? Any belongings you want to take with you?" she asked.

Jasper lifted his gaze to her, looking up at her through his eye lashes. "No, I don't have any other belongings, except for the clothes that I'm wearing," he said, a frown pulling down at the corners of his mouth. He'd been a nomad, living mostly on the streets and off of the land. He had no home, no money, and no belongings. These clothes were all that he owned. Would she think less of him because of it?

She nodded, expecting as much. "I just thought I'd ask. I didn't want to assume. Most vampires live that way. I seem to be the only one I've ever met still stubbornly clinging to human social norms."

"Your very unique," Jasper said, a smile quirking at the corner of his mouth. "I like that about you. You follow your own path." The words rolled smoothly out of his mouth as he spoke.

She laughed. "We're a funny pair. You want to forget your past. I can't remember mine…"

"We are," he agreed, laughing with her. "I do wish I could help you with that," he said, his expression turning concerned and reached up a hand to trace his fingers along her cheek.

She leaned into his hand and closed her eyes. "I woke in a forest outside of Biloxi. That town has to have some significance. Maybe one day I'll go there, try to search for answers… I must have had a family, someone who…" She sighed. "It's only been 28 years. It wouldn't be so long that some of them might still be alive. Not that they could know or I could see them, except maybe from a distance…"

Jasper's gaze fell on Alice as she leaned into his hand. "Perhaps, you and I could go back and look around," he offered. "But you're right, they can't see or know your there. How would you know what to look for though if you can't remember anything, even your last name?" His expression became thoughtful as he attempted to figure out what to do. It would be quite difficult to find answers without knowing where to start first.

She shrugged. "Maybe there's someone that remembers a girl named Alice who went missing? Maybe there's a police report somewhere?" Her eyebrows knitted together, her voice almost childlike. "Someone would have looked for me, wouldn't they?"

I'm sure they would have…" Jasper agreed, drawing his gaze up to see her expression. He sampled the mood around, out of curiosity, trying to gauge what she was feeling. His eyebrows knitted together as well, in reflection of her own.

She smiled slightly, encouraged that he thought so. She had felt alone for so long that until today, until she had found him, she had almost convinced herself that it had always been that way. The thought that someone, somewhere might miss her, might still love her, made her feel comforted.

Her uplifted mood caused him to smile. Her happiness meant everything to him. He couldn't function any other way. Of course a part of him wondered if perhaps her upbeat mood was some sort of an addiction for him. He found himself constantly revolving around the happiness that she exuded, as if it were some kind of magnet that pulled him toward her, just one string apart from the many that were already attached to him to keep him at her side. Her beauty, strength and grace were just a few of the many others.

"Perhaps if we start with Biloxi, we could figure something out. We could maybe check out their courthouse, or local library. Do you think they would have anything in their records?"

"Maybe," she sighed. "But somehow I think it's important to find the others first. They seem to move around often. I don't want to miss our chance to find out what it all means…why they're so important to us."

"Yes, I suppose your right," Jasper agreed. Alice felt strongly about these other vampires, that their own destiny was somehow entwined with this coven. She had seen it so it must be true. And who was he to question her? A smile touched the corners of his mouth before he spoke. "Can you tell where they are now? Or do your visions not show you locations?" he asked, his voice peaked with curiosity.

"I see snow," she said. "And mountains. That's why I think its west. I'm sure things will become more clear."

"Snow," Jasper mused, with a thoughtful look. "Good observation." He agreed with a slight laugh.

"Did you ever go back?" she asked. "To see your family? Maybe to say goodbye, if only from afar?"

Jasper chuckled lightly, yet on the inside he felt a pang of guilt, at her question. "No," he said, simply with a shake of his head. "In my early days, I wasn't in any shape to be around humans, other than as meals of course. Humans meant little to us, except as a form of cattle. Now, if I was raised with your upbringing, maybe. But I wasn't and I most likely wouldn't have been able to control myself in their presence. My family was of the belief that I'd gone missing in action and my body had never been found. It's best I suppose that it remained that way…" he trailed off, softly. "I suppose, I've probably got some form of family still in Texas, somewhere. Perhaps great nieces or nephews, something of that nature. But, I wouldn't even know where to start," he said, with a hint of a smile at the corners of his lips.

"I didn't really have an upbringing so to speak," she said. "I was alone from the moment I opened my eyes to this life until today when you walked into the diner. If it weren't for my visions, I think I would have become a monster."

Jasper frowned slightly at the mention of the word monster. He could never fathom Alice as a monster. She was far too good, too pure to become something of such ugliness. He couldn't speak for himself, however. He'd dealt out enough evil for the two of them; at least that's how he felt in the matter. "You're not a monster, Alice…" His voice came out soft, a hint of disappointment in his tone, that she would even consider it.

"Maybe not," she agreed. "But I so easily could have been…"

"I can understand that," Jasper said, softly. "How did you do it?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow. He couldn't help but feel amazed that Alice had been able to deny herself human blood without some sort of guidance. She had successfully warded off that thirst from day one without any outside influence. He tried to imagine himself in her situation, waking up alone without surrounding influences and he wondered how well he would've fared. Could he have denied his own instincts? He had little faith that he could've had the control necessary to do it.

"I just knew, the same way that I knew about you, that that wasn't what my life was to be. It wasn't easy, especially as a newborn. I was so thirsty. But every time I allowed myself to stalk a victim, right before I made the move to take their life, I would see something of myself in them." She paused, her mind drifting through a series of memories scattered over the years.

Jasper listened intently as Alice spoke, still quite amazed at the amount of control she was able to draw out of herself. He'd dealt with newborns before and most, if not all of them, were wild and uncontrollable. Alice's apparent, if not well earned, immunity to human blood fascinated him. He noticed a pause in her speech and his gaze went to hers. It was distant and seemed to be vacant. "Alice?" he asked, voicing concern.

"I was like them once. I had my life, whatever sort of life it was, taken from me. I couldn't do that to someone else. And my visions told me I didn't have to, that there was another choice."

"You're very lucky that you had your visions," he agreed, a soft smile touching his lips. He reached up to brush his fingers through her hair. The soft, springy pin curls were like silk against his finger tips.

"Would you want to see them, if you could?" she asked, interested to hear his answer as this was something she found she was struggling with herself.

Jasper hesitated in his response, chewing on his bottom lip. "I could never have them see me, of course…because of my eyes," he said, a slight smile touching his lips. "But I think I would like to see them, if it were possible…" he agreed.

"Then we will," she said. "And your eyes don't have to stay that color, if you want…" She was still unsure as to whether he was interested in a lifestyle change. While she had never tasted human blood, she could imagine that animal blood was no real comparison.

"Alice…" he began, pausing briefly to find the words. "Your lifestyle is my own now. I do believe I would follow you anywhere," Jasper said, with a hint of a smile. "I could never ask you to take a human life. That would be immoral of me to do so. So, what other options are there? If we are to be together, then it's only practical that we share the same lifestyle…" Jasper said, trailing off quietly.

She smiled widely. "It will take a few weeks. They'll turn amber first, then a light golden brown." She reached up and lightly traced her fingers down the side of his face. "I think you'll look nice with golden brown eyes. It will complement your hair. In fact, I don't think anyone will notice anything unusual about them. Sometimes people notice mine. They're odd in combination with my black hair."

"I would imagine the animal blood would dilute them? No?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow. Animal blood couldn't be as nutritious as human. So, he supposed it was only natural that he would have to feed more often to draw up the amount of strength he would get out of just one human. As she spoke a slight smile touched his lips. "Hopefully, they won't be too conspicuous. Of course, I doubt they'll be as noticeable as my eyes are now, in their current color," he said, laughing quietly for a moment.

"I would say not," she replied with a smile of her own. "And yes, it dilutes the color and humans find it less shocking. It will make it easier to get around as we travel."

Jasper chuckled lightly, at Alice's response. "I'm sure..." He agreed, slightly shaking his head. "How long do you think it will take me to be safe around humans?" The question was simple enough, but deep down he predicted that the conflict over human blood wouldn't be so easily won. Perhaps, it would take a couple of years. Perhaps, it would take 60 or more. He honestly, couldn't fathom the amount of strength he would need to draw from himself and from Alice, to just simply stand in their presence. Nor did he realize the amount of effort he would have to put forth each day, to keep him from falling.

"I don't know," she whispered, tangling her fingers in his hair again. "I guess it will depend. I'm sure it will get easier over time. And I'll always be there to help you."

"I see nothing wrong with your eyes," he said, truthfully. "In fact, I think they're a nice attribute to your features. Your hair included," he said, smiling faintly.

She reached up and touched that hair now with a frown. "That was another thing that I didn't understand," she said. "My hair." She paused, not fully explaining what she meant but instead turning to catch her reflection in the mirror opposite them.

"Your hair?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow in confusion. "What's wrong with it?" He asked, scanning his gaze over her inky black pin curls, trying to figure out what she was talking about. He saw nothing wrong with it. In fact, it complimented her features.

"You can't see it the way it is now," she said, quietly. "I try to hide it so people don't stare at me any more than they already do. It looks like it was cut off with something blunt at all different lengths. I don't understand it except that maybe I sold it for some reason before—"

Jasper's eyebrows puckered together in confusion, as she spoke. He gave her hair another once over, before returning it to her gaze. "I suppose you hide it well then," he agreed, flickering a slight smile. "But no matter your hair length. I wouldn't have you any other way," he said, softly.

Smiling she pushed him back on the bed and crawled up along his side until she could curl into him, laying her head on his chest. "Well, I'm here," she said, twisting to plant a kiss on the column of his throat. "And I'm not going anywhere."

The surprise of the sudden movement was written across Jasper's face as Alice pushed him down onto the bed. His gaze flew to her as she crawled up next to him and tucked herself into his side. He lay there, frozen for a moment, unsure of what to do or even say. After the initial shock and his frozen state, Jasper found he was able to reach up and slip his arm around her back and traced his fingers contentedly up and down her spine. Another soft, contented sigh escaped his lips, before he shifted his gaze to her. "Yes," he said, softly, letting his gaze linger on her face. "And I could never ask for more," he assured her. The kiss she planted on his throat caused another rush of emotions mixed with nerves to flood through him.

She lay there quietly for a moment before speaking. "Did you ever…love someone? In this life or your human one?"

Her question caught him off guard and he puckered his eyebrows together in thought, contemplation. "As far as I know…" he started, his voice soft. "I never loved anyone in my human life. My memories are quite fuzzy and there are so many things I don't remember so, it's hard to tell. As for this life, no, I've never taken a mate. Maria was probably the closest thing I can think of to one. But even my affections toward her were limited. I never considered her as such..." he said, a fleeting smile, gracing his lips.

She felt herself stiffen involuntarily at the mention of Maria's name. She was the one that had taken his life and had almost stolen the last threads of his humanity with her unrelenting conquests for power and blood. She was why he looked at his scarred hands with such self loathing and thought himself a monster, far removed from the man he had once been. Alice hated her. It was an emotion she had not often felt and the ferocity of it caught even her by surprise. She simply couldn't stand the idea of anyone hurting him.

The sudden eruption of anger caused Jasper to frown slightly. He sighed, quietly and looked over to Alice. He instantly felt guilty for bringing it up. He shouldn't have said anything. The anger and tension that rolled off of her sunk into his flesh and bone. He fought to keep his own emotions in check, so as to not reflect the intense and sudden anger she was exuding. He couldn't pinpoint the exact point that had set her off but she had been content up until he'd mentioned Maria. So, he was assuming it had something to do with her.

She took a deep breath as she tried to calm her emotions. She knew Jasper would have felt her anger and she didn't want to upset him.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I just can't bear the thought of all you went through at her hands. But I suppose if it weren't for that you wouldn't be here with me now. And yet I feel guilty. It's selfish of me to be glad to have you here knowing that it wouldn't have been possible without everything that happened to you. I love you but I would gladly give you up if it meant you would have never had to have lived that way, felt so much pain…"

As her anger subsided and became but a faint echo of the intense feeling she'd been exuding earlier, Jasper breathed a sigh of relief and a smile touched his lips. "Don't apologize, it's not your fault," he disagreed. "It was me. I shouldn't have said anything. I was thoughtless," he said, on the verge of one of his trademark apologies. A shy smile touched the corners of his mouth as he spoke. "You shouldn't feel guilty, for anything. It is what it is. It happened and there is no changing it. Getting angry won't help," he said, his voice still remaining soft, thoughtful. "I love you as well and you are by far the best thing that's ever happened to me. So, please don't take this upon yourself."

"No, I asked," she said. "And that was not what made me angry. You say you feel very protective of me. I feel very protective of you as well. So much so that I wish I could go back and erase every unpleasant memory. I want to fix it."

Jasper listened contentedly as Alice spoke, inclining his head in a slight nod as she fell quiet. "I know, but it's something that can't be undone," Jasper said, with an encouraging smile. "Maria is behind me. I try not to think about her and I would prefer not to dampen your mood with her. She's not worth it. It makes me unhappy to see you unhappy, love," Jasper said, in a reassuring tone and let his hand come to rest on her back briefly before trailing his fingers up her back and cupping his hand around the back of her head, gently massaging his fingers into her scalp.

"What ever happened to her?" she asked. She felt a twinge of guilt to admit to herself that she hoped he would say that Maria had been killed by the Volturi.

"I'm not quite sure, actually," Jasper said, hesitantly. He wasn't sure what had happened to Maria, nor did he particularly care. Maria was a part of his past that he'd been trying to forget for years. He'd lost contact with her after leaving her service to join Charlotte and Peter. "I suppose she's still out there somewhere, doing as she she's always done but I try not to think about her," he said in a faintly bitter tone. He blamed Maria for many of the things that had gone wrong in his life. The scars, his lack of control and the emotional void despite the faint conscience he'd been developing in her service, were just a few of the many things that embittered him about her.

"I still wish I could make it go away," she said, sadly.

"I know…" Jasper cooed softly. "What about you?" he asked. "Were you ever in love with someone?"

"No," she said quietly. "I can't say as far as my human life goes, of course. But I would like to think that if someone had loved me I would have never been attacked and left alone in the dark."

"I'm sure someone did," he agreed with an assuring smile. "If you were anything close to as beautiful as you are now, I'm sure you had many suitors."

She laughed at this, turning her face into his chest and squeezing him tightly. Her laughter faded and they laid there in silence, just the occasional movement of their chests as they breathed out of reflex rather than need.

"It's true," he said, his words ringing with sincerity as she turned her face into his chest and squeezed him. The minor pang of nerves he'd been experiencing had all but dissipated. He was completely and totally at ease. Aside from the occasional breath, there were no words, just the silent enjoyment of each other's company.

She nuzzled her head underneath his chin. "I'm going to try to see if I can find them," she said, her voice a mere whisper. "Think very hard about finding them, about wanting to find them and I'll do the same. It will make things easier."

Another smile graced Jasper's lips as she spoke and he nodded and sighed, closing his eyes. "Ok," he said, softly. "Here we go..." He crumpled his eyebrows together in concentration, doing as Alice asked, and tried to concentrate on finding them. "Are you sure this will work?" he asked, interrupting his own thought process, but still kept his eyes closed and continued to gently massage the back of her scalp with his finger tips.

"Ssshhhh!" she said, closing her eyes and putting a hand on his chest where his heart lay silent.

"Alright, fine," Jasper said, sighing quietly.

There was a flash of something and Alice inhaled sharply, trying to catch it as it disappeared. But it was gone and she was left floating in darkness. She squinted her eyes closed even tighter and made the decision to find them, hoping it would allow her to see the outcome, give her some clue...

Alice sucked in a breath and Jasper's eyes flew open and went directly to her. "Alice?" His expression was a mixture of confusion and worry, which matched his tone. He aimed his gaze on her, awaiting answers expectantly. "What is it Alice? What are you seeing?" He asked, out of curiosity. She didn't answer. The complete silence unnerved him. Alice's silence unnerved him. What was she seeing?

She said nothing, afraid to open her eyes or even speak for fear of breaking her concentration. Instead she blindly reached up and placed a hand on the side of Jasper's face to comfort and quiet him. Soon he became still and his concentration deepened.

Suddenly there was snow, bright and blinding, all around her. Snow and trees and mountains and not a human for miles. A wilderness it seemed. Alice stood there as the snow fell around her, feeling the soft flakes caressing her skin.

Someone reached out and took her hand. It was Jasper. She looked up at him and he smiled, squeezing her hand. He pointed past her then, his mouth moving with silent words. She turned and saw a house, set far back into the trees, almost hidden. From human eyes, it surely would have been.

They took off running towards the house and as they approached she saw them. One of the males came out first. His hair was blond like Jasper's but straight and his eyes were kind as he watched their approach. Tucked behind him was a female with brown hair and a heart-shaped face, her eyes warm and welcoming in her pale face and another female, her hair blonde also but her eyes wary.

And suddenly she knew their names. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie… Two were missing. Emmett and Edward. She could see their faces too. Emmett with his dark hair, brawny strength and booming laugh. And Edward with hair like bronze, his eyes touched by a sadness she wanted desperately to smooth away. But most all, she felt love. Love for all of them and an overwhelming sense of peace and homecoming.

Alaska.

That final thought caused her eyes to fly open. She propped herself up on her elbow and peered down into Jasper's face.

"I know where they are now! I found them!" she exclaimed, her voice rushed and excited. "I know where we'll find them!"

Just as quickly as the silence had fallen it had ended. Her eyes flew open and she started screaming. Jasper's waiting expression turned to shock as she bolted up right and began to shout. "What? Who?" He asked, the words coming out in a rush. Alice's sudden outburst had caused him to completely panic. His first instinct being that someone was coming. His eyes shot around the room frantically, looking for any sign of an attack and he leapt up out of the bed and took up a defensive crouch in front of Alice, fanning his arms out to his sides, gaze focused on the door. A low, threatening hiss escaped Jasper's lips, his gaze poised and unwavering on the door.

Alice raised herself up on the bed to a sitting position and looked at him as though he had lost his mind. "Jasper! Didn't you hear me? I said I found them! I know where we need to go to find Carlisle!"

Alice spoke, her words flitting through the fog of his mind and tugging on his conscience. He flashed his gaze back to her, his expression hardened and void of emotion. To any other vampire, he would look terrifying. He tilted his head to the left and his expression softened, the gleam of war fading out of his eyes. "Who?" he asked, confused. He straightened up out of his crouch and turned toward her. "Who is Carlisle?" he asked, puckering his brows together. Carlisle. Was it one of the yellow eyed vampires she'd been having a vision about?

Alice reached out her hands for him, beckoning him back toward the bed. "Carlisle is one of them," she said, happiness emanating from her every word. "And there's Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward. I saw them and I felt love, Jasper. I'm going to love them. And they're going to love us, too. They're going to be our family."

Alice's hands pulled Jasper back toward the bed. He took a breath in an attempt to calm himself from the minor mishap. "Sorry, about that," he said, rolling his eyes at his own idiocy, chuckling lightly. Taking a seat next to her, Jasper's gaze turned toward Alice with sheer curiosity as she began to name the others. The happiness that exuded from her was evident and he smiled in chagrin because if he would've taken the time to see that, perhaps, he wouldn't have acted like a fool.

"Family?" Jasper asked. The word family was completely alien to him, a concept so foreign that he had trouble wrapping his mind around it. "These other vampires…have the ability to love?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow. Aside from Alice, no other vampire had ever shown him compassion or love. So, he had not even questioned that it was even a possibility. He'd never considered the possibility that vampires were even capable of such an emotion. It was absurd.

"We love," she said, taking his hand in hers. "Is it so unbelievable?"

Jasper smiled softly, as Alice took his hand. His gaze remained completely on hers.

"Well, it's uncommon..." He said, in a quiet tone. He cast his gaze down from hers as if he were embarrassed about his ignorance. Crumpling his eyebrows together in thought, Jasper spoke. "It's just that… Well, I've never encountered it…" he said, his voice remaining soft. He moved his gaze back to his hand in hers, afraid she might think him an idiot.

Family. Alice wondered at the word, turning it over and over in her mind and absorbing its meaning. It was a concept she understood but had never experienced. The idea thrilled her immensely.

"I've never been part of a family. At least not that I remember anyhow." Her eyes were full of joy at this new idea. "You had one once. Was it nice? It felt nice, in the vision…"

The complete joy that emanated off of her enveloped his senses and crept into his flesh and bone. He slid his gaze upward, peering up at her through his eyelashes. His expression became thoughtful, as if he were trying to remember something. He scanned through the many memories in his mind. Some were quite violent, some were fuzzy. The few that he had clung to as a mortal that were actually clear centered around the war. The memories of his mother were quite dim, almost as if he were watching them through a black veil. His father was a little more clear and, from the few he had of him, he was a good man. Siblings? He assumed he probably had at least one since most families back then consisted of more than one child but he held no memories of one. He opened his mouth to speak, working his lips to utter words. "I suppose my father was a good man…" It was the only thing he could say. The rest was a blank. "He's the only one that I have any clear memories of," he said, frowning slightly.

Alice nodded, considering this. Jasper's vague memories saddened her almost as much as her lack of her own.

The silent wave of sadness that coursed through him caused him to raise an eyebrow, his gaze sliding over to Alice. "Alice?" he asked, frowning slightly in concern. "I'm sorry. Did I say something that upset you?"

"I was just thinking it was sad that you didn't remember more," she said softly. "You had a family, a life then, and to not be able to remember it… Well, I thought maybe you could so finding out that you can't, well, it makes you more like me. I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

"I remember some things. But mostly just the things I've held onto, like my time in the confederacy," Jasper said, with a slight smile. "Most of my memories are hazy or nonexistent. Sometimes, I wonder why I can't remember my own mother more. Maybe, she died when I was child. I don't know. I just know my father's memories are more clear," he said, trailing off into silence, a look forming on his face as though it bothered him in some way. He sighed then shifted his gaze to Alice, tilting his head a little and smiling contently. "You're much too pretty to be so concerned," he said, softly.

"I'm never too anything to not be worried about you," she disagreed, huddling closer into him.

Jasper took a moment to reconsider the word family. The possibility of even becoming part of one was still somewhat of a stretch for him. But Alice believed it. He would follow her, of course. He wasn't one to question a future that seemed so set in stone, but still he couldn't fathom how it could all be plausible that vampires, not just two vampires, but five vampires could live in peace together without getting out of hand. "How is it even possible?" he asked, in amazement.

"I don't know," she said. "I don't have much experience with such things. I'm still relatively young I suppose, when you consider that we can theoretically live forever. And I've met relatively few of our kind." She furrowed her brow. "I've only heard of groups of vampires in relation to the Southern wars and the armies there. Is it generally hard for vampires to live together?"

Jasper played with her fingers absently as she spoke, mentally rolling over her words. "Generally, yes..." Jasper said, a slight fleeting smile flickering to the corner of his mouth. "Most are only together for convenience. There are no bonds, no love. They come and go as they please without attachments. Even mates are made out of convenience, not love. Two, three can live together without much conflict if they're all on the same page, searching for the same things. A large number is unheard of. Most will fight, turn against each other. There is almost always conflict. I lived this first hand with the newborns. So many became casualties at each other's hands. With older vampires, of course, they're a little more cultured but there just isn't a pack mentality. Feeding time can become a frenzy and some will fight or even kill each other over the scent of blood, take each other's meals. Becoming protective over your meal is an instinct. Those that get too close or make an attempt to take what belongs to others, in their own frenzy will have a fight on their hands. Many times it results in the death of the competition. Plus, hunting humans in packs is kind of conspicuous so many choose to hunt alone anyway…" Jasper said, falling silent and returning his gaze to their entwined fingers.

Alice couldn't repress a shiver at the life Jasper described. Could she have lived that way? she wondered. She supposed that without the foresight of her visions, she would have. She had never been more grateful for her visions, for her way of life, than she was in that moment.

Perhaps he shouldn't have been so blunt or forthcoming about his lifestyle. After all, Alice had never experienced it. He was certain it probably horrified her. He noticed her shiver, a rightful reflex. She had a right to be worried and perhaps, he had been too straight forward. "I'm sorry, Alice..." he began, with reservations in his tone. "Perhaps I shouldn't have been so graphic," he said, turning his gaze upon her pleadingly.

"I'm alright," she said, pulling her knees up her chest and wrapping her free arm around them. Her other hand still held Jasper's and she clutched it tightly. "I just can't imagine…living that way. I think I'd be afraid to."

He glanced down at their entwined hands and idly stroked her fingers. Her reassurance gave him little comfort. He wasn't sure if she was really alright or if she was just telling him that to make him feel better. His eyebrows puckered together when she squeezed his hand and his gaze went to her automatically. "You won't have to," Jasper promised. "I won't ever subject you to that," he continued, a hint of determination in his tone. "You don't have to ever be afraid, Alice." A comforting smile touched one corner of his mouth. "You will receive nothing, if not the best. I will make sure to that," he promised, trailing off into silence.

She looked into his eyes and saw the earnestness in them. He meant every word and she couldn't doubt that there was nothing in the world that could hurt her with him by her side. She had never felt more safe, more protected and loved. Surely that was enough to keep even the darkest things of the world at bay.

Sampling her mood, Jasper's smile widened marginally as contentment filtered in mixed with a feeling of safety. She had no cause to be concerned because he had no intentions of letting anything happen to her, ever. He was quite confident, that in his presence nobody would attempt to harm her. His gaze held hers in silence.

She looked at her little hand in his, feeling so small next to him, so delicate even in her vampire strength next to his lean muscled frame. He could truly be terrifying if he wished it. But here, snuggled into his side she felt comforted and secure.

He gazed down at their entwined hands. Her small, flawless one encircled in his larger, marred one. He couldn't help but think about the events leading up to their meeting. It was fate. It must've been. He drew his gaze away from their hands and turned it up to her pixie like features, studying her golden eyes and inky black curls. "You will always be safe with me," He murmured softly, as if answering an unspoken thought.

She looked up to his face and for a moment she didn't move. Her lips parted ever so slightly as though to speak, her eyes boring into his and sparkling with perfect trust. She straightened her legs and shifted her weight so that she was facing him. Gingerly she leaned forward and planted a delicate kiss on his lips.

Jasper's gaze turned expectant as Alice parted her lips to speak. She didn't. However, her eyes spoke magnitudes. She didn't need any words to convey the feelings. She was expressing it loud and clear through her eyes. She trusted him, completely and honestly. A smile crossed Jasper's lips at her unspoken declaration. He would willingly protect her, no questions asked. As she leaned forward, a rush of nerves shot through him, but he found that they weren't as prominent as they had been, previously. Then she pressed her soft, well formed lips to his. The initial contact sent a thrill through him. He sat frozen for a moment, unsure about what to do. Then he began to work his lips against hers.

Alice smiled against his lips as he returned her kiss. Pure joy surged through her as she shifted her body to position herself in his lap, shivering to be enfolded in his strong arms.

The minor shift in Alice's weight registered with Jasper on an unconscious level. However, his mind was currently preoccupied. In an automatic movement, without words or much thought, Jasper removed his hands from the bed and slid them gently up the curves of her petite waist to encircle them around her and pull her closer to him, his lips all the while whispering softly against hers. Her sweet intoxicating scent lit up his senses, causing his head to swim.

She pressed herself as close to him as she possibly could, desperate in that moment to mold herself to him, to feel his arms around her as though he would never let her go again. She had just meant to give him a small kiss, overcome as she had been by his declaration to always keep her safe and protect her and yet now she didn't see how she could stop. She wanted to spend the rest of her eternity kissing him. Before she knew what she was doing she was pushing him back onto the bed, all reason and restraint leaving her as though she had never possessed either one.

A shiver of pleasure rushed through Jasper when Alice pressed herself against him. He felt his breath catch in his throat when she threw herself into the kiss and, to his own surprise, he found that he was throwing himself into it as well. He let go of the nerves that he had been holding back moments earlier and leaned into the kiss, letting the passion simmering just beneath the surface take over. Jasper's back hit the bed with an audible thump when Alice shoved him onto it. Their lips parted only briefly before he quickly found hers and slipped his hands up her waist before encircling them around her back. He barely had time to gather his thoughts but he didn't care to. He was in far too much bliss to think.

"We're together…on the big, scary bed," she mumbled against his lips, laughing softly. "I should stop but I don't know if I can…"

Jasper smiled against her lips, letting slip a small chuckle. "Yes, we are," he mumbled, as a frown erased his smile. "Do you want to stop?" He asked, his eyebrows puckering together. He wouldn't force her to partake in something if she weren't enjoying herself.

She broke away from him, rolling over onto her back with a laugh. "I think that's the wrong question, don't you?" She closed her eyes, afraid to look at him again for fear it would give rise to another loss of self-control.

Jasper eyed her meaningfully with somewhat of an amused grin when she rolled off of him and proceeded to close her eyes. He let out a sigh and slipped his arm around her, gently pulling her close to him and buried his nose in her hair. "Yes, I find my self control is quite…ineffective when dealing with you..." He mumbled into her hair, giving the side of her head a gentle kiss.

"I don't suppose that is an entirely bad thing," she said, laughing.

"No, it's not," he said, a gentle smile, forming on his lips.

A pang of guilt shot through him, which reflected in his gaze. "If you're not comfortable…we can stop," he mumbled.

Feeling his unease, she turned onto her side and looked at him, her eyes wide, her gaze unbreakable.

"You're the empath," she said. "You can feel what I'm feeling. Do you really think my being uncomfortable was the problem?"

A low chuckle emitted from his throat. "Well, I suppose it's probably more related to self control. Of course, I can't sense self control. Just that you were hesitant," he said, unburying his face from her hair briefly to frown. He squeezed her gently with the arm he had wound around her and slid his other hand up to capture her hand and entwine their fingers together.

"I was feeling more than hesitant. I was feeling things I can't even give names to," she said, pressing her hands over her eyes and taking a few deep breaths. Chamomile and bergamot overwhelmed her senses and proved less than helpful at regaining her self-restraint so she stopped breathing all together.

Jasper laughed quietly. "Yeah, I can imagine," he agreed, reaching up and brushing the back of his hand down her cheek. "Every emotion inside of me is firing off at once. It's a feeling I can't explain," he said, softly. He took in a breath of her sweet orchid scent and once again felt a rush of pleasure go through him. He turned toward her to see her holding her breath and lifted an eyebrow, a coy smile playing on his lips. "Do I tempt you that much that you have to hold your breath?" he teased.

She bit her lip so as not to smile. "Yes." She peeked at him between her fingers. "I could so easily lose myself when I'm with you. In fact, right now, in this moment, I don't know who I am anymore…"

Jasper's smile widened marginally when he caught her peeking. He lifted one eyebrow when she spoke and let slip a small chuckle. "Your presence is so intoxicating that I find it hard to control myself…" he admitted with chagrin. He trailed his fingers down her cheek and curled them together under her chin.

"Perhaps we need to distract ourselves," she suggested with a laugh.

"Perhaps," Jasper agreed, laughing quietly and sighing contently.

She tilted her head down to kiss his fingertips and sighed. "We were talking of the coven I saw…"

"Oh, yes," he said, with a slight inclination of his head. "They're in Alaska you said. Correct?" Jasper asked, lifting an eyebrow, in curiosity.

"Yes, living together in a house far back in the wilderness," she said, shifting to rest her head on his chest.

"I still just can't believe this," Jasper said, chuckling quietly and shaking his head, a smile creeping onto his face, as she laid her head against her chest.

"Their eyes were yellow, like mine," she commented. "I feed only on animals. I think they must as well. You remark on how unique I am in relation to other vampires. Do you think that abstaining from human blood may temper their moods? Maybe it is what has changed mine?"

He listened quietly as Alice spoke, tilting his head with a slight nod. A thoughtful look formed on his features, his eyebrows knitting together in thought. "I don't know," he said, quietly. "Perhaps, the animal blood tames the senses. You have a point though. I've never seen a new vampire…with the ability to abstain like you have," he said, chuckling lightly, quite impressed.

"What are normal newborns like?" she asked, her expression innocent. "Are they worse than the other ones you've described?"

Alice's question caused him to raise an eyebrow. "Most newborns are wild, blood driven and uncontrollable. Most of the casualties in the army consisted of newborns that had turned on each other. Some of my scars came from the other newborns in my troop. Most of them, however, came from opposing covens," He said, raising their entwined hands up and brushing her cheek with the back of his.

She closed her eyes at his touch and sighed. She brought their clasped hands back down, her eyes once again examining the scars of his past. "Did it hurt very much?" she asked.

A smile flickered across his face, as she spoke. "Oh, yes…very much so," he said, chuckling lightly, as he found it somewhat amusing. "It stung for awhile. The venom, I mean." He said and held up a finger. "Let me show you something."

He didn't wait for a response. Instead, he unwound their fingers and slipped off his coat, gingerly shoving one of his sleeves up to his elbow. The scars marring his hand were connected to a line of scars, moving up his arm crisscrossing together in a raised feather pattern of crescent shaped bites, completely covering the top of his arm and disappearing up under the bunched up sleeve. "They continue up past my shoulder. The largest concentrations of them are on my neck," he said and now that his coat was off, the mass of scars, ravaging his neck were laid out bare. "I thought you should see the extent of them…so that it's not a shock. You know..." he said, with a half hearted smile.

Alice watched from the bed, her eyes wide as he talked so casually about all the pain he had endured. She had guessed that there were more scars than what she had seen earlier. She had seen them disappear below his shirt collar and from his wrists up into his sleeves, hinting at the promise of more. However, seeing the sheer magnitude of them, and knowing that there were more still that she could not see, filled her with a strange mix of awe and wonder. How many vampires had died at his hands? She wondered if every bite equaled a life ended? If so, that would put the number up into the hundreds…maybe even the thousands.

Jasper gauged her moods carefully, constantly sampling to make sure that he wasn't bothering her, or even terrifying her in some way. He would be sure to stop if he was. He was quite surprised to see that her dominant mood was awe and fascination. Arching an eyebrow in curiosity, Jasper smiled. "You're in awe..." It was more a statement then a question. He was quietly surprised that she wasn't turned away by them. Most would be.

She nodded, her eyes still fixed on what he was showing her.

She could never doubt him when he promised that she was safe with him, that he would fight anything and anyone to protect her. Entire armies had fallen under his command, both human and vampire and surely there was no one on this earth to match him.

He watched curiously as she scanned over his scars. She hadn't spoken, but she didn't really need to. The sheer awe in her gaze was enough to tell him that she wasn't scared.

"I'm in awe of you," she whispered. "How could I not be?"

Laughing quietly, Jasper shook his head. "I'm not really used to this kind of reaction, that's all…" Jasper said, casually.

"Were you thinking I would be afraid?" she asked.

"Well, it would be a natural reaction…" Jasper said, with a chuckle.

She shook her head, sure of her heart. "Nothing you could ever show me or tell me about who you are would change the way I feel right now."

Jasper smiled. Her words sent a welcoming warmth through him, a feeling that no words could hardly describe. "You're amazing, you know?" he said, shaking his head lightly with a chuckle.

"No more amazing than you are," she argued, still unable to take her eyes from him.

Jasper laughed quietly and shook his head. "Then we're equally amazing," he said, suppressing a smile at the fact that she was arguing over it. He couldn't help it. It was actually kind of cute.

"I'm sorry if I'm asking too many questions. It's just…I've never been able to learn any of this before. There's never been anyone I could ask…"

A casual smile graced his lips as she spoke. "No, need to apologize. It's completely alright," Jasper said, in truth. "Ask me any questions you see fit. I'll be more than happy to answer any of them," he said, his gaze boring into hers as he tentatively picked up her hand, entwining their fingers together. "Don't ever feel afraid to ask me something," he said, quietly.

Alice chewed her lip for a moment in thought. "Why did you leave? You said you grew tired of your way of life during the war? But the way you said it…something happened."

Jasper raised an eyebrow, contemplating Alice's words for a moment before he smiled. "I believe a part of it is because I began developing a conscience. A part of me knew it was wrong, that killing humans was wrong, but I felt like I couldn't stop. I felt guilty on some level, even when I killed others of my own kind. Of course, that didn't stop me from doing it. I may have had reservations but I did what I needed to do to survive. Another part of it was Maria. She'd had me blinded for so long, brainwashed…" he said, frowning slightly, as if the thought of her bothered him.

"In the end, after the fog cleared…I could finally see her for what she really was, what she had turned me into. I'd become this machine, an unstoppable machine, vacant of any feelings. I eliminated my enemies with an assassin's efficiency. I don't know what caused me to grow the conscience, whether I'd just grown tired of it…or if perhaps it'd always been there just dormant. I took up with Peter and Charlotte. Peter was an ex-trainee of mine. I was actually scheduled to kill him but I saw promise in him, so I convinced Maria to let him stay and so he did. He became my second in command. Then came Charlotte, another ex-trainee, who was to die. Peter fell in love with her and he knew that the time was coming for her to be killed to make room for the new batch. They left. I joined them later and we moved up this way, before I broke off from their company…" Jasper said, trailing off.

She looked at the scars on his muscled forearm, her awe tempered with sympathy that he probably didn't want or require. Still, she couldn't help but to feel it for him. He had lived in a world of kill or be killed, a world full of blood and war, a world she couldn't begin to comprehend no matter how many questions she asked or how much he explained.

"I don't think I would have survived there, in that world," she said, quietly, her eyes sad. "I don't think I would have lasted a day."

"It was tough," he agreed, inclining his head slightly. He knew full well if things would've been different and if Alice were to be created into his world, back in his earlier days, he would have killed her without a second thought. He cringed on the inside at the thought, but he wasn't the same vampire as he was now. He wondered though, perhaps he wouldn't have? Perhaps Alice's hold on him would've been just as strong as it had been for Peter with Charlotte. But regardless, he couldn't fathom her being on the battle front. In his eyes, she was defenseless. He could never stand to see something so monstrous happen to her.

"Many vampires lost their bid for survival. It was a time where immortal life was measured in weeks, not centuries. The newborns to us were merely pawns, they meant nothing further. They served their purpose for our war then they were disposed of," he said, with a slight frown, dancing around Alice's comment. He couldn't answer that. He wouldn't. It hurt him too much to think of her in that situation, dying at his hands, no doubt. He suppressed a shudder, as a sickened look overtook his features.

"What is it?" she asked, watching his face contort with pain. The change in his expression was so severe it frightened her to imagine what must have caused it.

Jasper's thoughts snapped back into reality and he caught the urgency in Alice's tone as well as the thick layer of concern in her emotions. "I'm fine," he said, in a rushed tone, an automatic response to weakness.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" She stood and laid her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around him. "I love you," she whispered into his chest. "It's alright. I'm here."

Jasper's expression smoothed out, just in time to catch Alice in an embrace and draw her close to him, resting his chin on the top of her head. "Its fine…It's ok..." He murmured, soothingly. "I love you, too. I just..." he started but felt a knot tighten in his stomach. "It bothers me too much to think about... I can't fathom it. I can't fathom you being on a battle field, it horrifies me," he said, honestly.

She leaned her head back to look up at him, lifting her hands to run them across the planes of his face as though trying to erase the leftover lines of worry and pain she found there.

Jasper's gaze flickered over her hand briefly as she traced the lines of his face. A smile graced his lips, as the trace of her fingers sent a shiver through him. He closed his eyes, letting her touch sink into his flesh and bone.

"That's not ever going to happen," she said, desperate to reassure him. "You're going to keep me safe, remember? And I believe you. I trust you. I'm safe, right now, here with you. I'll be safe always. I won't ever let anything happen to tear us apart from one another."

Jasper's eyes flew open, when Alice spoke. Sighing softly, he nodded, a gentle smile gracing his lips. "Of course, I could never let anything happen to you, Alice," Jasper said, raising his hand to run his fingers through her inky black curls. "Your safety is my number one focus, bar none," he said softly and curled his fingers against her cheek before tucking back a stray lock of curls behind her ear. The way he looked at her was as if he were staring at something priceless.

She leaned into his hand, closing her eyes and smiling in content. He was calm now. Even if she hadn't seen his face soften, she could feel it in his presence. She didn't possess any empathic abilities but it was as if she could feel him, feel every emotion that burst to life inside him. It was this same connection, and her knowledge of the future they would share, that made it nearly impossible not to give into the passion she felt at every feather light caress of his fingers.

It seemed natural that Alice's every move, every mood, registered with him without much thought. The contentment and pure joy that she felt now caused a new wave of warmth to go through him, so much so that he wanted to hold her forever, never let her go. He wanted her in ways he would've never thought possible. He wanted the feeling he got whenever she touched him. He wanted the closeness. And more than anything, he wanted her presence. As she leaned into his hand, content and happy, he felt an overwhelming bond with her, a bond that would run all the way down to the depths of his soul, a bond that would become too deep to be broken by anyone. A warm smile touched his lips, as he cast his gaze upon her with all the awe of a worshipper looking on their deity.

Once again she pressed herself against him, burying her face in his chest and kneading the fabric of his shirt in her little fists. She felt as though she would never get enough of him, never grow tired of being held there in his arms.

Jasper pulled her into an embrace and enfolded his arms around her like a protective cage as she burrowed into him and fisted his shirt in her hands. He planted a soft kiss on the top of her head and burrowed his own face into the hollow of her neck and shoulder, an overwhelming need to be close to her threatening to overtake him. "Your happiness is everything…" he murmured against her smooth marble skin.

"I am so grateful you walked into that diner today," she breathed. "I knew you were meant to be a part of my life but I never imagined that being here with you could feel like this."

**"**I am as well. My only regret is that I didn't do it sooner," he mumbled against her skin, in a contented tone. He pulled his head back to look at her, a soft smile gracing his lips. "Words cannot describe how I feel…" Jasper said, softly in truth. "I could never see myself anywhere else, except in your company. It just seems unrealistic," he added, reaching up to cup the contours of her smooth marble cheek with his hand.

"Well, I've seen the future, our future, and I will never be anywhere else except with you. I saw us together even centuries from now." She smiled lightly, her eyes sparkling with happiness. "It almost seems too much for anyone to deserve," she said, placing her palm over his forever frozen heart. "An eternity of this, stretching out before us…"

Jasper's gaze went to Alice's hand as she placed her palm over his heart. He smiled warmly, gently redirecting his gaze to hers. The pure happiness in her eyes was hard to misinterpret. "You deserve to be happy, Alice," Jasper said, softly. "Centuries from now, I will still look at you as I do right now." He had no doubts about that. This woman at his side was his only focus. She would always be his only focus.

Light began to filter through the sheer curtains and spill across the carpet. She turned her head toward the window with a frown. Taking his hand she walked with him to it and carefully peered through the gauzy white fabric to the street below.

The sun's light filtered in through the curtains, casting a line of light over Jasper's face and causing the smooth marble texture of his face to erupt in facets. The light also highlighted the scarring on his jaw as the raised area stood in contrast with the rest of his face. As she took his hand, Jasper caught the disappointed look on her face and raised an eyebrow but followed her to the window nonetheless. Unfortunately when they peered through the curtain, the news reporters were still there. Jasper found himself frowning at the sight.

"They're still there," she said, leaning into his side.

"Yeah, I know," Jasper said distastefully, the frown on his face deepening slightly. Jasper automatically slipped his arm around her, when she leaned into his side.

Jasper's gaze lingered on her for a moment before drifting to the swarm of humans outside. They were very determined, that much was obvious. He sighed quietly, enclosing his arm around her Alice and squeezing her close to him.

"I should pack a few things," she said, leaning her head against his arm. Her skin sparkled in the dim light as did Jasper's, throwing a rainbow of colors around them. She turned her head to look up at him, marveling at how he could have possibly become more handsome with his skin shimmering like diamonds cast in marble.

"Yes, I suppose," Jasper said, not really wanting to let her go. He felt reservations about releasing her from his arms. The millions of tiny facets that reflected off of her skin were something to be marveled at indeed. He looked down upon her with the same quiet fascination as he had for her the first day.

Reluctantly she slipped out of his grasp and walked to the closet. Opening it she took out a small blue bag and placed it on the bed before turning back to the clothes hanging on the rack. She selected practical things, reaching in for a coat, a few pairs of slacks and some simple shirts. She frowned slightly when selecting her footwear. Flat shoes. Definitely not what she preferred but she doubted any of her Parisian heels would hold up for the journey.

Jasper reluctantly released her, watching her as she moved with perfect grace over to the closet. He tilted his head in fascination as she meticulously went through each item of clothing, lifting an eyebrow at her complete concentration with the clothes. He mentally noted each movement, as if he were documenting it for future reference. A quiet smile graced his lips, reflecting the complete hold she held on him. He wasn't sure if she saw it or not, but she probably did.

She also took out a suit coat and skirt along with a silk scarf from a drawer, laying it out on the bed to admire it. That would work for her trip to the bank this afternoon.

She looked up and scrutinized Jasper's frame. Walking over to him she grabbed him by the shoulders and eased him down to sit on the bed. "Let's see," she said, turning his collar inside out and looking at the tag so as to make a mental note.

The utter look of confusion on Jasper's face was evident when Alice turned on him, a scrutinizing look in her eyes, as if she were sizing him up. He lifted one eyebrow in confusion as she flitted back to his side and sat him down on the bed. His gaze remained locked on hers as she skimmed her fingers around his collar and peered around to check the tag. "Um, Alice?" He asked, crumpling his eyebrows together in confusion.

She looked down, staring at his lean hips and long legs for a moment before biting her lip and looking way, obviously thinking about far more than clothes.

She then turned her gaze downward toward his hips and legs. Jasper followed her gaze, still a little confused as to what was going on but he didn't protest or press his questions.

"I'd say you're about a 32 waist by a 36 inseam. What's your shoe size?"

He laughed quietly when she spouted off his pants size. He still wasn't sure why she was taking his measurements though the laughing ceased as it slowly dawned on him. She was taking measurements for a reason. He began to laugh nervously. "I um, I don't know… I mean..." he said, with an exasperated sigh and frowned, realizing he wasn't going to win. "I'm a 12," he said, in defeat.

She nodded as though she expected as much, adding this information to her mental list.

The sun had risen now and she moved back to the window, assessing the way it filtered through the sparse clouds with a frown. She let her eyes unfocus and searched her future.

"I think I can go this morning," she said, walking back to the bed and picking up the clothing she had laid out for her errands.

Jasper watched from the bed, as Alice flitted about. His gaze locked on her every movement, unable to take his eyes off of her. When she danced back over to the bed and made her announcement, picking up her clothes. Jasper's eyebrows screwed together in confusion. She was leaving already?

"I had a vision. This morning will work just as well if I stay covered up and keep in the shadows of buildings. I think it will work out better actually."

He smiled encouragingly and nodded in response. "Well, I suppose this morning is as good as any," he said, smiling at her.

"I also saw that the press are getting too close to some truths about me. I haven't been as careful as I should have been. The hotel staff have noticed certain things."

His expression turned worried however when she mentioned the press. "The press?" he asked, a hint of nervousness in his tone. "Do they know anything?" he asked, a contingency plan beginning to form in his mind, if they knew too much.

"The hotel staff told them I rarely leave my room, never order room service," she explained. "It aroused suspicions but nothing is leading them towards our true nature. However, by this afternoon they will have discovered I am using an alias. Things will escalate downstairs. They'll become more desperate to get to us. My good standing as a patron of the hotel is the only reason they haven't been allowed to come up here and beat down the door."

Jasper's expression turned slightly concerned as Alice spoke. It was a problem that they were growing suspicious but the way Alice talked they would be out of there by the morning so hopefully her good standing would hold out until then. His expression smoothed out and a slight smile touched his lips. "We'll be out of here soon enough…and we won't have to worry about it any longer," he said, encouragingly.

She nodded. "I'll be right out," she announced, going into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her.

He didn't speak, only nodded quietly as she spirited off to the bathroom to most likely change. His gaze lingered after her as she disappeared through the door and closed it with a soft thump.

Once inside she quickly removed her dress, slipping into the long skirt and suit coat which she buttoned up as far as it would go. She then took the scarf and swathed it around her neck and head, hiding as much of her skin as it would allow.

Coming out of the bathroom, she walked to the closet and slipped her feet into a pair of closed toed shoes while grabbing a pair of gloves off a shelf. Once her hands were gloved she reached down and retrieved her umbrella.

She turned to face Jasper as she slid a pair of sunglasses over her golden eyes. "Will you be alright while I'm gone?" she asked.

Jasper's gaze had remained trained on the door waiting for her to come back out, although he never moved from the bed. A warm smile ghosted his lips as she walked back over to the closet and finished dressing and then glided back over to the bed, adorning her perfectly flawless face with the sun glasses.

He tilted his head slightly, lifting an eyebrow, as she turned to face him, her wind chime voice sending a new wave of warmth through him. "Oh, yes. I'll be fine," he agreed and stood, slipping over to the door and opening it for her, in preparation for her departure. She would never have to open another door again. Turning toward her, he chuckled lightly. "Old habits are hard to break. Although, I doubt you'll ever break me of opening doors for you," he said, softly.

"No," she agreed. "Nor would I want to. I find it very sweet." She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him, closing her eyes and taking a breath of him as though trying to pull the scent of him deep inside her.

Jasper smiled. "Well that's good because unfortunately, it's ingrained…" he teased, inclining his head down to hers and planting a soft kiss on her lips. "Be careful," he murmured against her lips, softly, letting slip a comforting smile.

"I'll be fine," she reassured him. "I've seen it. I should be back before noon. We'll quickly finish packing and then we'll leave."

"Alright," Jasper said, reaching down and entwining his fingers with hers. "I'll be waiting here for when you get back," he assured her and squeezed her hands gently. His expression turned slightly concerned, holding her as he was. He felt some reservations about letting her go. "Are you sure you would rather me stay here?" he asked, frowning slightly.

She stared at him for a moment. It was so tempting to ask him to go with her. But he couldn't. She had secured a coat and hat for him but she didn't have a pair of men's gloves and he couldn't very well wrap one of her Hermes scarves around his head.

He could see the conflict in her eyes, as she looked at him. He caressed her face with his free hand, letting his fingertips trail down the contours of her cheek. He knew he shouldn't have asked. It was obvious that he couldn't go. His eyes alone were difficult enough to conceal. He just found it difficult to let her walk out without him.

"I wouldn't rather," she said, circling her thumb across the back of his hand. "But you have to. You'd be seen if you were to go. I'll be back later with things to make that less likely when we leave."

His gaze fell on her hands watching as her thumb trailed circles across the top of his hand. Once again, he felt a rush from her touch. "I know. I just don't like letting you out of my sight," he admitted. "It worries me," he said, lowering his gaze with chagrin. He turned his gaze up to her once more, a smile threatening at the corners of his mouth. "Hurry back," he mumbled, leaning in and kissing her forehead.

She closed her eyes as his lips pressed against her forehead. As he pulled back she turned her eyes up to him and gave his hand a squeeze. "I'll be back before you have a chance to miss me," she said and slipped out the door.

Jasper stood in the door way as she slipped out and kept his gaze on her until she was out of sight. Then turned back into the room and shut the door behind him. He stood in silence as his gaze took in the empty space which now seemed suddenly like a void. He moved back across the room and slid into one of the chairs in the corner and trained his gaze on the wall. Sitting in silence gave him a chance to mull over his thoughts. Alice dominated them, mostly. He had no problem sitting still. In fact, he could probably sit like that for hours, statue like, unmoving, not even breathing, just completely and totally vacant.


	5. The Journey Begins

5. The Journey Begins

Alice had had no trouble in moving through the city streets, walking in the shadows when possible and keeping her umbrella raised above her head when not.

A few people watched her as she passed. A woman holding an umbrella on a sunny day like a Victorian parasol drew attention. However, whenever she felt eyes upon her, she would turn and give a dazzling smile, stunning whoever it was into smiling back and going about their business.

The bank was easily handled, though they had had to call a manager to close an account of her size. A cashier's check in the amount of nearly two million dollars was now securely tucked inside her clutch.

The department store trip had also gone well. She was well known there as she often had her clothes ordered custom with no regard to expense. The salespeople had tripped all over themselves to make sure she had everything she required and for their assistance she had tipped them well.

She wished she could run back to the hotel. She was anxious to return to Jasper, anxious to once again relish in the way he constantly managed to touch her. Whether he was holding her hand or running his fingertips softly down her face, he felt like home.

She was also anxious to leave the city. Things were quickly becoming dangerous and the presence of the press outside the front entrance to the Park Hyatt had swelled considerably in her absence. One glance at Jasper's eyes by an eager reporter could damn them both, she thought with a shiver.

She made her way back up to her room in the same way they had reached it the day before. Once outside the stairwell and in the hallway she could not help but to run to the door, being careful to keep it at a human speed. Still, it was not fast enough for her. She was desperate to be inside.

She turned her key in the lock and quickly rushed inside, shutting the door behind her and locking it. Dropping her bags to the floor she ran across the room at top speed and threw herself into the chair with Jasper, locking her arms behind his neck.

"Miss me?" she asked, kissing his cheek.

The couple of hours of silence had dragged on, passing in slow increments. Jasper had managed to shut himself down, becoming nothing more than a statue, made of stone. Jasper's statue-like form came back to life, however, when he heard the click from the door. He snapped his gaze in the direction of the inoffensive noise only to see a streaky blur flying toward him. His first reaction was surprise which reflected on his face when both eyebrows shot up. Instinctively, his muscles tensed for a conflict, automatically perceiving this brazen approach as a threat. Before he knew it, the little streaky blur had materialized on his lap with her arms wrapped around his neck and kissing his cheek.

"Alice..." he said, with all the adoration he could muster. He relaxed considerably and a warm smile stretched at the corners of his lips.

"Of course I missed you," he answered as if it should be obvious and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. He planted a gentle kiss on her cheek and pressed his face into the nape of her neck, inhaling her scent as if he were rememorizing it.

She leaned her cheek against the top of his head, one hand reaching up to tangle her fingers in the swirl of curls at the nape of his neck.

Jasper pulled in a breath of Alice's scent as she laid her cheek against the top of his head. The sudden sensation of her nimble fingers tangled in his hair caused a shiver to run through him. Jasper sighed quietly in contentment and pulled his head back to level his gaze with hers.

"I could hardly wait to get back," she said, her breathing deep and even. "I don't like being away from you."

A warm smile touched his lips, as she spoke. "Welcome, home," he said, softly and leaned in giving her a quick peck on the lips. Jasper's smile widened, marginally and he unwound one hand from her back and gently reached up to cup her cheek. "I find it difficult as well," Jasper said, in all honesty.

She touched her forehead to his for a moment, content to be so close to him. She could have stayed like that forever but they had to prepare to leave. She turned her eyes to the bags she had thrown to the floor.

Their shared moment was soon over and Jasper followed her gaze over to the bags on the floor. Lifting an eyebrow, his expression turned confused. "What's all th-" He didn't finish because she cut in.

"Come on," she said, crawling off his lap. "We need to get you ready to go. I have a car waiting downstairs."

She walked over and picked the bags up and set them on the bed. Reaching inside she selected a pair of black slacks, a pearl gray button up shirt and a slightly darker gray sweater. She also shoved a box across the bed toward him which contained a pair of black dress shoes.

When she slid off of his lap and danced over to the bags on the floor, Jasper's eyes widened. "Oh, no, Alice. I…" He started to protest, but found that he really didn't have the words. It didn't look as if she was hearing it anyway.

"Here," she said. "Put these on."

He frowned slightly, as she started pulling out clothes and laying them across the bed. A pair of slacks, a button up shirt and a sweater, not to mention a fancy box that was meant only for designer shoes. He chewed on his lip nervously. "Um, Alice? What is all this?" he asked. He moved his gaze toward the clothes on the bed, looking at them from the corner of his eye as if they were going to eat him.

"You needed new clothes," she said, confusion making her eyebrows knit together.

He shifted his gaze over to her, briefly before edging over to the bed and gingerly picking up the slacks, sweater and dress shirt and shoved the box up under his arm. "I'll um, I'll be right back," he said, giving her another slightly nervous smile before moving off to the bathroom and shutting the door behind him with a click.

He sat the box on the toilet seat and went to work changing out of his older clothes. He threw them in a pile on the floor and shimmied into the slacks, slipped into the button up dress shirt, buttoning it up rather quickly, and tucked it into the slacks. He then grabbed the dark gray sweater, cringed at the sight of it for a second, and pulled it on over his head. He then turned back to the box and peeled off the top, hooked his fingers around the shoes and slipped them onto his feet.

He turned toward the door, closing his eyes and sighing, unsure on whether he wanted to go out or not. He shook his head, gripped the handle and pushed the door open. Taking in another breath, he closed his eyes and walked out.

"Be honest, how do I look?" He asked.

"Hmmm…" she said, tapping her forefinger against her lips in thought. "No, take that sweater off. Here, try this one instead."

She didn't wait for him to obey. Instead she grabbed the bottom of the gray sweater and pulled it off over his head before he could protest.

"Wait, I-" Jasper started, but he didn't have time to finish because, Alice had already grabbed a handful of sweater with each fist and pulled it over his head.

She reached up and readjusted his mop of curls with expert fingers before turning back to the bed and fishing inside the bag, quickly pulling out a blue v-neck and tossing it to him.

Jasper stumbled back after Alice's attack, half glaring and half shocked. "What was-" he began, but once again she'd cut him off. He was about to demand what she was doing, but it never made it out. Without a word he pulled on the blue v neck.

"Much better," she said, appraising his clothes. "Okay, now coat and hat," she said, handing him the black coat she had bought off the man on their way to the movie theater the previous night. As he slipped it on, she stretched up on her tiptoes and put his hat on top of his head.

Jasper blinked as she darted up and gave him the coat. He sighed, slipping on the coat as she reached up and placed the hat on his head. "I hardly see how all of this is necessary," he complained. But he did need more clothes so he wasn't about to complain too much.

"Now gloves," she announced as she reached back inside the department store bag. She pulled out an expensive pair of men's black leather gloves lined with cashmere and handed them to him.

He grumbled incoherently and rolled his eyes while her back was turned. A quiet sigh escaped him when she pulled out the gloves. All of this was really unnecessary, but he really didn't think she was going to listen. He stood still as she slipped on the sunglasses. He flashed a half hearted smile.

"And last but not least…"

He eyed her speculatively and slipped on the gloves, one hand at a time.

She took a pair of sunglasses out and tucked them over his ears, settling them onto his nose. "There! You're perfect!"

"What um, what do the other ones look like?" he asked, a hint of fear in his tone. He had no idea what she'd bought but he was sure that they probably matched the style of the ones he was currently wearing.

"Similar," she said. "Do you like them?" She turned her hopeful eyes to him, smiling in anticipation of what he would say. He looked very handsome and she was rather proud of herself.

"They're definitely…interesting," Jasper said, giving himself the once over before turning his gaze to Alice, who's eyes were currently on him awaiting his answer. "Of course, I like them," Jasper said, with a smile touching his lips.

She beamed at him, walking over so that she could reach up and fix his shirt collar. "You look very handsome," she said, admiring the way the clothes she had bought perfectly defined his lean form. "Not that you didn't before but these suit you."

Jasper lifted an eyebrow as Alice stood on her tiptoes to fix his shirt collar. A slight embarrassed smile touched his lips as she spoke. "Thank you," he said, letting his gaze scan over her. "You look amazingly beautiful yourself," he assessed with a pleased smile. The look she was giving him spoke volumes and, even though at the time he'd been less then cooperative, in the end it had all been worth it to see her smile.

"Thank you," she said, casting her eyes down from his appreciative smile. The way he looked at her sometimes with his intensely keen eyes made her feel the need to look away out of shyness, an emotion she was not used to feeling. She chanced a look back to his face as she straightened his sweater to find those eyes were still locked on her now.

"You're very welcome," he said, sweetly. Alice's sudden mood changed caused him to lift an eyebrow out of curiosity. "Alice?" he asked, sensing that he'd embarrassed her somehow. He assumed that Alice wasn't used to compliments of such nature and gently reached out to caress her cheek. "You deserve compliments. I don't see how anyone couldn't see how truly beautiful you are..." he said, his voice dripping with sincerity.

She leaned into his hand. "The only person's opinion I care about is standing right before me."

"Well, you are beautiful to me..." he said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

She took the rest of the clothes and folded them quickly, placing them in her small travel bag. "I have three outfits for each of us for the time being so please, no angry bears until we get where we're going," she chided with a giggle.

"I'm going to go change into something more practical," she said, hurrying into the bathroom.

He watched as the tiny tyrant grabbed another load of clothes and disappeared into the bathroom. He'd developed a new healthy respect for Alice, a fear that would become ingrained for the rest of his existence of this little, petite vampire. Every time she presented him with clothes, this moment of her forcefully dressing him would forever flash through his mind.

She had no sooner shut the door than she reemerged dressed in a completely different outfit consisting of tan slacks and a white button up shirt. She grabbed her tan trench coat and slipped it on, readjusting the scarf wrapped over her hair and neck and replacing her sunglasses.

He heard the gentle click of the bathroom door and his eyes shot to it, a look of panic in his eyes as she danced out of the bathroom. He took a step back, glancing down at the bags on the ground.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked with a frown. "You look scared of me!"

"Oh, it's just that... Well," He said, stammering slightly over his words, looking for the correct answers. "I have to say, you're very...forceful when you want your way," he said, trailing his words off into silence.

She laughed, the sound like tinkling bells. "Well, I warned you," she said, lifting a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"That you did," he agreed with a chuckle of his own. If he had been smarter perhaps, he would have taken heed to her warning. But Alice seemed pleased and he couldn't bring himself to dampen her mood.

"And I have to confess that this is mild," she said.

"Mild?" he asked, his eyebrows crumpled together in confusion.

"It's only a few outfits. Wait until we get settled and I buy you a whole wardrobe!"

Both of his eyebrows shot up in surprise. Then his expression turned to shock. He could sense no deception in her mood. She was serious. Jasper felt a tinge of fear, at her words but his expression smoothed out. "You, um, you're planning on buying more?" he asked, unable to hide the fear that tinged his voice.

"Of course!" she said, looking at him as though he had grown another head. "Why are you so averse to clothing?"

She was looking at him as if he were nuts. He chewed on his bottom lip in contemplation before he spoke. "Well I'm not really… It's just kind of a culture shock," he said, chuckling lightly. "I'm not used to all of these fancy clothes. I'm a nomad." Then he quickly corrected himself. "Was a nomad," he mumbled, moving his gaze to her. "I'm really kind of simple to please. I don't really require much…" he said, trailing off quietly.

"When I start ordering your clothes from Paris, then you can complain," she said laughing. "But seriously, why can't I buy nice things for the man I love?"

"Yes, well, I suppose Paris would be slightly overboard," he said, chuckling. Although he wouldn't put it past her to order from Paris. He was sure in time he would grow used to Alice's dress up sessions by becoming impassive, vacant like a statue as she stripped and redressed him like a life sized doll.

He sighed in resignation and let a smile slip to his features. "I suppose, I shouldn't complain," he admitted. "But I just want to be with you. Clothes aren't my first priority. You are," he stated, simply.

She stood on her tiptoes again, but this time it was to kiss him. He enclosed his arms around her, pulling her close to him. He soon found himself completely engulfed in her. He worked his lips against hers, leaning into the kiss.

She broke away from the kiss. "And you're my first priority, which is why I buy you nice clothes," she said tilting her head back to look at him with a coy smile and leaning into his chest.

He pulled back to catch her smile and let slip one of his own. "Well, I love them," he confirmed with a sweet smile. "You have very good taste and I'm sorry for acting like a baby," he said quietly and cradled her head gently against his chest when she leaned into him.

"You're welcome," she said, still laughing. "After all, you might as well get used to it."

"Yes, I suppose I will," Jasper answered with a chuckle, squeezing her hand lightly. Almost instantly, he'd realized he couldn't live without this woman at his side. As he held her hand now and looked over her wondrous expression, her childlike gaze and perfect features, he felt the pure warmth that radiated off of her and touched his cheeks and face. The warmth which he sought. The warmth which he would fight for to no end.

"I think we're ready now," she said, moving to the bed and throwing the travel bag over her shoulder.

He watched her out of the corner of his eye, wary as she nonchalantly threw the travel bag over her shoulder. "Yes, I hope so," he said, glancing toward the bags on the ground nervously.

"Let's go," she said, reaching out to take his hand.

"Alright," he said, a smile lighting up his face as he reached out to meet her hand with his own. "Let's get out of here," he said, flashing her a smile and moving over to the door. He opened it for her, and turned to look at her expectantly.

She smiled and stepped around him and out into the hallway, umbrella in one hand and his in the other. As soon as he had shut the door she was dragging him down the hallway and into the stairwell.

The cab driver had stayed where she had directed, behind the hotel and in the shadows of the building. Alice popped open the umbrella and handed it to Jasper so he could lift it above both their heads.

Jasper followed her out and gladly took the umbrella and raised it above both of their heads. He let a fleeting smile touch his lips, shifting his gaze down to Alice. As they moved up to the cab, Jasper slipped around her and popped open the back door, holding it open for her.

"To the bus station," she said, sliding across the street and keeping her head down. The light was dim in the cab, and the driver seemed more interested in the hot dog he was eating than either of them, but she didn't want to take any chances.

Jasper held the umbrella over her head until she was safely in the cab, then closed it and slid in next to her, closing the door with a muted thump. His gaze went to Alice as he held his hand out for her to take. "Where are we going?" he asked, in a low tone.

"We'll take a bus to Chicago," she said, seeing the future clearly in her mind. "It will be cloudy there for the next two days. We can go by foot from there if you wish. It might be safer that way. We won't have to risk exposure and we can hunt as needed as we move west."

Jasper nodded, shifting his gaze to Alice. "Going by foot might be a little more…inconspicuous," he agreed, turning his gaze down to their hands and furrowing his brows in thought. "I think it might be more plausible as well, if we're going to be hunting along the way," His voice remained soft, as he spoke. "Will we be staying in hotels along the way?" he asked. They could probably get by roughing it, but he didn't want subject Alice to something she wasn't accustomed to doing.

"Well, we don't need to rest so I suppose not unless you want to stop along the way," she said, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"No, I don't need to stop anywhere," Jasper said, smiling warmly as he slipped his arm around her shoulders to pull her close to him. He kissed her hair gently and let his chin come to rest on the top of her head. "Is there anywhere that you need to go?" he asked, awaiting a response.

Alice didn't answer. Her eyes stared into nothing as a new vision took over her senses.

The beat of silence between caused Jasper to flicker his gaze down to Alice in concern. "Alice, is everything ok?" He asked, with worry in his tone.

"We can't take the bus," she said suddenly. "Driver, take us to the edge of town."

When she spoke, the tone of her words caught his attention. "Why, what's wrong?" Jasper asked, letting his fingers trail down her arm soothingly as he spoke. "Are you wanting to hunt?" he asked.

"Oh come on, lady," he complained.

Alice reached in to her pocket with her gloved hand and shoved two hundred dollar bills at the man without another word, careful not to let the sleeve of her jacket or blouse ride up and expose her skin. He looked at it from a moment as though she had lost her mind and then decided he didn't care.

"You got it," he replied, taking the money from her and returning his attention to the road.

She settled back into the seat placing her head on Jasper's shoulder again.

Jasper's gaze flew between Alice and the cab driver during their little tiff. The cab driver was reluctant up until Alice persuaded him with money. For whatever reason, she wanted to get out of town without a fuss and in a hurry. His gaze fell on her contently when she settled back into place and laid her head against his shoulder. Once again he slid his arm back around her shoulders and hugged her close.

The bus is going to break down and strand the passengers. Everyone will get off the bus and go into a nearby restaurant to wait for another bus. The restaurant has large windows and lots of sunlight..." she explained trailing off as she snuggled into his chest. "We'll get farther on foot."

Jasper listened contently, frowning slightly when she mentioned the bus breaking down. "Then, I suppose…" he started, hugging her close as she snuggled into him. "We'll be going on foot," he said, shifting his gaze down to hers and cradling her head against his chest. A look of awe crept to his features at the sight of her nestled in his arms. "I'll follow you anywhere, Alice," He murmured.

"And I, you," she agreed.

They both grew quiet, barely breathing as the cab driver exited the city. He asked Alice where exactly he should drop them off and she replied for him to stop as soon as he saw forest. He shook his head but obeyed.

Alice stared off into nothing, not even bothering to blink behind her dark tinted sunglasses. There was no need. She was, however, acutely aware of Jasper's sporadic breathing and the feel of him next to her. To a human, he would feel as cold as a corpse but to her he was pleasantly warm and she luxuriated in this warmth as she lay against him in silence.

The ride was quiet for the most part, aside from their breathing. Jasper's gaze was concentrated out of his window, watching as the buildings gave way to forestry. The signs of civilization became scarcer except for sporadic spots as the scenery transitioned. Except for Alice's occasional weight shift, he really didn't pay attention to much else.

When the car finally pulled over it was late afternoon, almost evening. Alice peered out the window to find they were on a two lane highway with thick trees on either side. Nodding her approval she reached inside her pocket and produced another one hundred dollar bill. The cab driver eagerly reached out to take his massive tip but Alice held onto the bill.

"You never saw us," she said, her voice strangely intimidating from someone so small.

The cab driver stared at her for a moment, obviously unsure as to who exactly he had ferried to this location. Finally he nodded and Alice released the bill which he greedily stuffed into his jacket.

As time moved on, his ears caught the sounds of Alice's voice which became accompanied by the driver's. Coming out of his little daze, Jasper shifted his gaze over to Alice who was paying the cab driver. "Thank you," Jasper said, without looking at him and reached down to grab Alice's bag, slinging the strap over his shoulder. "I'll be carrying this," he said, grinning widely.

Alice shook her head with a smile. "Ah, always the gentleman..."

"Of course," Jasper said, letting slip a smile of his own. Of course he would always be a gentleman. Alice was far too important to not be put on a pedestal.

He popped open his door, quickly slid out of the cab and moved over to her side, popping open her door. "Alice," he said, sweetly and held out his hand to take hers. He'd almost said 'ma'am' but knowing Alice's aversion to that word he'd decided against it. Instead he used her name. A soft, gentle smile accompanied the gesture.

She slipped her little gloved hand into his and slid out of the car, shutting the door behind her. Grasping his hand, she stood for a moment as she watched the cab drive away until it disappeared all together.


	6. Mistaken Identity

6. Mistaken Identity

As the cab drove off Jasper couldn't help but let his gaze linger on it until it was out of sight.

They would never step foot in Philadelphia again. This would be the start of a journey, a journey which the two of them would embark on together. He couldn't help but feel slightly anxious about it. At the same time though he anticipated it. The search for their new family, their new home was about to begin. His gaze turned back to Alice, a soft smile touching his lips. He couldn't help but glance down at their entwined, gloved hands.

"Let's get into the trees," she said, pulling him away from the roadside and removing her sunglasses. "Are you thirsty?" she asked, unwinding her scarf from her neck and hair.

Jasper nodded, taking off his sunglasses and followed along next to her, letting her lead the way. He felt his throat tighten uncomfortably at the word. "Yes…" he answered in a strained voice. Alice had already put her foot down. Bear was out of the question because of the damage it would do to the clothes. "Since bear is off the menu I suppose its deer then?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow. He would've never thought it was possible but he actually found himself longing for the deer. He assumed it must have been the hunger because otherwise he would have protested.

She took both their sunglasses and her scarf and put them in the travel bag slung over Jasper's shoulder. "Well, bear doesn't have to be off the menu if that's what you prefer. Just let me catch it and I'll show you how it's done," she said with a teasing smile. Winking at him, she took off into the trees at full speed. She looked behind her to make sure he was following before leaping into the air and scrambling up a tree.

"Show me how it's done huh, little darlin'?" Jasper scoffed, taking off his hat and tucking it into the bag as well. Barely burdened by the blue bag slung around his shoulder, Jasper laughed out loud and took off in a blur after Alice.

"Well, apparently someone needs too," she teased, knowing he would hear her despite the distance between him. She glanced around again to find that he was closing said distance surprisingly fast. She took a second to marvel at his agility and speed before focusing her attention back to the branches in front of her.

"I thought I did ok, before…" he said in defense of himself, suppressing a sour look at Alice's remark.

"Of course you did, love. I was only teasing you," she replied. "If you'll remember I was quite impressed. But for the sake of your new outfit, let me show you a different tactic."

"Oh, I remember," he said, laughing. "You were impressed that I didn't fail but utterly disappointed that you didn't get the amusement you were seeking," he pointed out, once again launching himself from his current branch and hurling himself further still in Alice's direction, a wide grin spreading across his face as he gained ground. "Of course, I'm only teasing," he said. "Love," he added.

He took a mental note of Alice's position, just ahead of him, her wind chime voice carrying out to him on the breeze, teasing. He launched himself from his current branch, bending his knees and pushing himself off with one powerful movement and hurled himself through the air, bent on closing the distance between he and Alice.

With each inch gained, his breathing remained regulated, even. He didn't require the oxygen to sustain speed as a human would. Nor would he grow tired. His course was laid out in front of him, determined. He gave little notice to the branches caressing his arms and legs, nor the gentle feel of the leaves. His gaze was focused ahead of him, at the little vampire cutting a path into the trees. Her scent trailing behind her smelled sweeter than anything else he had ever smelled.

She paused momentarily, inhaling the earthy scent of the air before taking off towards the north, leaping from tree to tree with expert grace.

Alice's redirection registered with Jasper's thoughts. His eyes quickly followed her as she moved off toward the north. Mimicking her quick turn, Jasper hurled himself in her direction. Suddenly, she'd launched herself into the trees and Jasper's gaze shot upward, taking in her blurred movement. He bent, digging his heels into the ground and launched himself lithely up into the trees after her. Following her lead, Jasper leapt gracefully from tree to tree. "Any reason why we're in the trees, Alice?" He asked, laughing, after finally catching up to her.

Her laughter floated back to him along with her voice. "Well, being a military man I'm sure you are familiar with the concept of a sneak attack."

A low chuckle escaped Jasper's lips, with that. "Of course. I've just never applied it to hunting animals. Until recently," he confirmed. "It's quite intriguing…" He chuckled, launching himself from yet another branch and, in effect, closing a little more distance between he and Alice.

She scented the air again and her mouth spread out in a wide smile revealing a toothy grin. She launched herself from tree to tree with increasing speed, picking up the pace in pursuit of her prey.

The new scent caught his nostrils, causing him to jerk his gaze in the direction of the smell. The new scent, swept into his nostrils and caused his throat to ache and contract uncomfortably, sending an urgency through his body that increased the speed at which he travelled. His gaze instantly went to his hunting partner who appeared to be doing the same.

"A mile or so more and then we slow down and stay downwind," she instructed, her voice barely a whisper in the forest. "We'll position ourselves directly above for the attack. It should be quite simple."

Jasper nodded sharply, taking in her instructions and committing them to memory. They would need all the surprise they could get to execute a successful hunt. "Got it," he confirmed, his gaze scanning the ground, quickly as he moved.

Alice's lithe form was just ahead of him, still ghosting through the trees. He upturned his gaze back up to her. The pure prowess of her body, twisting and darting across the branches was definitely something at which to marvel. The beauty and grace with which she moved was more than amazing. But he couldn't let himself become distracted. He needed all of his focus, even if it was focused on her.

Jasper was almost beside her now. She glanced over at him as he moved through the trees with her, her hungry eyes taking in every detail of the way his lean form tensed and sprang with each leap. It was a thing of beauty to watch him move. Strong, powerful, determined and unstoppable…

"I'm coming, darlin'," Jasper warned, now just behind her. He pushed himself off from the tree and launched himself into the air coming to land lithely on the branch next to her, balancing himself and turning to look at Alice. "Looks like I caught you," he teased, with a wink and chuckled.

Alice stopped and turned to face him, gripping the side of the tree. "Took you long enough," she said with a grin. "I don't remember it taking you nearly that long to catch me last time. Perhaps it was because the ultimate goal there was different than ambushing a bear." She giggled softly, reaching out a hand to brush a stray lock of hair from his face and tuck it behind his ear.

"Well, I suppose before it was because I was after you, ma'am," he said, chuckling lightly. "Catching you was a much more important priority," he added with a wink. Seeing the twinkle in her eye and the wide grin on her face, Jasper let slip a wide smile of his own. With all the joy she emanated, how could he not? Jasper moved his gaze to her pale flawless hand as she reached over and brushed back a lock of his hair.

She laughed at his words, enjoying the humor in his deep red eyes. Those eyes would soon be golden brown like hers, a reflection not only of his commitment to her but also to the life they were embracing together. She couldn't imagine that the change would be easy for him but just the fact that he was willing to try spoke volumes to her about his devotion.

"Are you ready?" she asked, tilting her head to the undergrowth below them.

Jasper withdrew his gaze with great effort off of Alice and aimed it toward the ground. "I'm ready," he said, quietly. His body tensed, muscles coiling, as if ready for the pounce. His gaze became focused, searching out the target on the ground. His mind switched from lover and pursuer to predator. His eyes became sparked with the anticipation of battle, his highly militaristic mindset, working overtime to form a plausible plan.

There was something attractive about him in this light. Something wild and powerful and untamed that made her almost forget why they were there, her urge to tackle him out of the tree and mold her body to his own growing stronger than any other desire she had ever felt. Stronger than thirst, stronger than anything...

Despite his concentration Jasper got the feeling he was being watched. He caught Alice's gaze out of the corner of his eye. The awe in her eyes reflected the mood that radiated around her, permeating through the thick layer of clothing on his body. She was his sun; warm, refreshing and a constant reminder that she saw only him. He knew choosing this life would mean sacrifice and an effort to deny his own instincts. He was also aware that being an empath meant that he would not only be dealing with his own thirst, but hers as well, which would make it more difficult to deny human blood. However, he was not worried about this because the strength and hope that Alice provided him with in each situation would overwhelm his desire to feed. He was confident that with her at his side, he could deny anything.

The look she was giving him now was a testament to the confidence, trust and love she placed in him. He knew he could never disappoint her. Her disappointment would be far worse than any human life he could take. The fear and terror he felt off of each victim would drain away when the life expired. Her disappointment in his inability to control himself, however, would never fade and would become a constant reminder that he had failed her. Her hope would be wasted; the one person in his life that would be held on a higher level than anyone else. His first priority.

She blinked her eyes a few times, trying to refocus her attention on the task at hand.

"Okay," she said in a whisper. "Follow me."

"Right behind you," he said, his voice hushed as well. The very words struck him. He would always be right behind her, no matter what.

With those words she stepped off her branch and dropped silently through the tree branches, landing on the bear's back so lightly that the animal didn't notice until she had her hands at his throat.

Jasper stood in a blur as Alice stepped off the branch, following her lead and landing in a crouch, feet touching the ground with a muted thud in front of the bear. Without forethought, Jasper drove himself forward and launched himself at the front of the bear, locking his arms around its neck as well.

Alice wrenched her arms, snapping the bear's neck with a loud crack. It dropped to the ground in a lifeless heap beneath her.

Jasper hung on brazenly, his eyes going to Alice as she contracted her arms. The deafening crack reverberated through Jasper's ears as the large animal sunk limply to the ground. Without hesitation, Jasper caved himself in over the prostrate form and sought out the jugular, kneading his teeth into the thick layer of fur, sinew and fat.

Beaming proudly she jumped off the carcass and moved to stand a few feet away, crossing her arms across her chest and looking at her kill with satisfaction.

Looking up through his eyelashes Jasper caught Alice's proud look and the excitement radiating around her only caused him to drive himself deeper into the kill.

"Dinner is served, dear," she said with a trilling laugh. "Much cleaner and more efficient than taking it on in hand to paw combat."

His only reply was a sharp growl rumbling up his throat and out of his preoccupied teeth, the growl a product of the heightened excitement and the adrenaline rush of the kill.

Jasper's growl rippled through her, causing her to shiver but not in fear. The animalistic sound of it only served to underscore her perception of him as her wild and untamed vampire, something dangerous and unbound that she was somehow able to temper with her touch. The feelings he brought about in her were unexpected and exciting and being here now with him, like this, made them flood through her anew.

"I'm not thirsty yet. I can normally last two weeks between though I may have something myself in the next few days since we're going to be travelling so much," she explained.

As he drained out the last drop he wrenched himself away from the carcass and stood in a blur, wiping the remnants of blood off of the corners of his mouth with his fingers and licking them hungrily, not wanting to miss a drop. He let his now clean fingers fall down to his sides and turned his gaze to Alice, working to calm the heightened sensations that flooded through his body.

"Next time, dinner is on me," he mused and slipped around the animal's downed carcass to her side. "I would imagine we would have to feed more," he said, thoughtfully. "What's your favorite thing to eat?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"I'd say deer actually," she said, expecting a flicker of distaste in Jasper's expression. "I like the chase." She grinned widely.

The heightened feelings running through his body sent Jasper's thoughts racing; Alice's raw, intense feelings, the thrill of the hunt. Much more quickly than any human brain, a number of images flashed through his mind. Alice, human blood, Alice, the last two kills they had successfully completed together, the humans in the movie theater.

His thoughts raged forth but mostly they revolved around Alice. He took in a couple of sharp, unneeded breaths and inhaled a wave of Alice's scent, stepping toward her, his gaze locked on her intently. His eyes were conflicted as his mind made the transition from predator back to lover. Of course, he could never harm Alice, even in a moment like this where the predator had completely taken over everything else. Even when his senses were so heightened and alive, where everything was sharper, defined, on alert, he could never harm Alice. Her scent and her voice were far too ingrained in his mind to perceive her as a threat. The conflicted wildness disappeared from his eyes and a smile spread across his face.

Alice froze as he stepped toward her, his eyes still glimmering with a predatory intensity. She was not afraid, quite the opposite really. Her fingers flexed at her sides, her hands aching to reach out to him. It was all she could do to keep her muscles locked in place and not throw herself into his arms.

"Deer?" he asked with a nod. "Then deer it is. You shall have many deer even if I have to chase them to ground," he teased, chuckling lightly.

"Only if I can chase them with you. It's my favorite part. Sometimes I chase them just for fun, for the thrill of running," she said. "You seem to be favoring bear. Is it the challenge or the scent?"

Jasper mulled over her question thoughtfully and smiled widely. "A little bit of both, I think," he said, glancing at his last meal briefly. "It smells better then the deer so it's a little more alluring. And it does taste better, too. But the challenge does make it more exciting," he said.

What does human blood taste like?

The question was there in her mind but she dared not ask it. She was sure that denying himself in that way had been excruciating the last 24 hours. He was already near starving when he had walked into the diner as it was. She looked down at the bear. He had drained two of them dry but still she could see the aching thirst in his blood red eyes. Her face creased with worry at the thought.

In the past day or two, Jasper had eaten a deer and two black bears. He was sure that his lack of feeding and the complete cut off of human blood had something to do with his feeding frenzy. He would be quite ignorant, not to mention arrogant, if he denied that the human blood, or lack thereof, was giving him withdrawals. It was definitely making it more difficult for him to stick with this diet.

He'd entertained the idea of cheating but his love for Alice had stopped that. He couldn't ignore however, the sheer magnitude of the shock his body was going through without it. It was much the same as a heroin addict quitting cold turkey.

Jasper's expression turned concerned as Alice's mood shifted. Her gaze reflected the concern radiating off of her. "Alice?" he asked. "What's wrong?" He wasn't sure what had caused the shift in her mood. Perhaps she was picking up on something he hadn't. Perhaps he had scared her in some way. He fought to keep his own emotions in check so as to not succumb to the overwhelming concern that flooded through him.

"Is this helping?" she asked, reaching out to take one of his hands in both of hers. She looked at it, turning it over and running her fingertips over the crisscrossed crescent shaped scars there. She wished that she could kiss them all away. "With the thirst, I mean."

"Yes," Jasper said, softly, watching as Alice took his hand and began to turn it over. Alice's very touch served as grounding for him, a reminder that he fought not only for himself but for her as well. "It also helps to be reminded that your strength will get me through it," he added.

"I'll always be here," she said, quietly. "I'll always help you." She raised his hand to nuzzle it against her face. "No matter what happens," she added as an afterthought.

A shiver ran through him, as Alice raised his hand and brushed it against the soft marble texture of her cheek. "I know," he said, in a muted tone. Alice's devotion was plain and evident in her words. He knew that he would always be able to depend on her, no matter what.

She turned her eyes up to him then, concern and love and worry all mingling together in her gaze. She was shocked to realize that as much as the thought of taking human life was distasteful to her, she would forgive him for it. Such a thought made her question her sanity but she supposed reason didn't apply when you loved someone as deeply and completely as she loved this man.

Jasper removed his gaze from their hands, moving it back to her expression. The love and concern she was exuding reflected in her eyes. Impulsively he felt the need to comfort her and gently reached a hand up and caressed her cheek, letting his finger tips trail down the marble smooth skin. He couldn't quite place the concern but he was sure it had something to do with his previous diet.

"Alice…" he began, a slight smile flickering across his lips. "Everything will be ok," he assured her, leaning in and pressing a quick soft kiss to her lips. The love he felt for this woman could never be defined in words.

She leaned into his kiss, her hands falling limply at her sides in helpless surrender. Despite the perfect balance that came inherent to her kind, she felt she could fall backwards, totally overcome as she was by the touch of his lips to hers. Every caress, every soft breath of his against her skin made her feel weak and powerless.

The wind blew into her face replacing the worry with a smile. "So do you want another bear?" she asked. "Or do you want to try your hand at mountain lion?"

The breeze shifted, washing through him, providing him another hit of her fresh scent. As the wind changed so did her mood. The soft smile that overtook her features chased away the worry she held only moments earlier. He felt his own emotions becoming more enlightened as well. He took in another breath of her scent, letting it wash clean the concern he'd been nearly overtaken with.

"Bear?" he mused, pursing his lips together in thought. When she mentioned mountain lion, an unexplained thrill shot through him and a wide grin pushed its way to his features. "Is mountain lion more challenging?" he asked, barely able to hide the glee in his voice.

She giggled. "Well, you can always find out," she replied with a smile. "And you know what? Don't worry about the clothes. Go wild. I can always get more. Which reminds me," she said as she fished inside one of her coat pockets and handed him a fat roll of hundred dollar bills. "Here. You should hold on to this. I don't want to keep all our funds in the same place just in case something happens."

A wry smile stretched at the corners of his lips as his imagination ran wild about taking down a mountain lion. He had to admit, there was more thrill in this than taking human life. "Really!" he asked. "Yes! Thank you, Alice!" he exclaimed, sounding, like a kid in a candy store.

Jasper calmed down, long enough for Alice to hand him the money. He tucked it into his coat pocket and smiled. "For safe keeping," he assured her. He wouldn't spend a dime of it. She could be rest assured on that. "Come on, let's go!" he said, excitedly and grabbed her hand to take off into the trees.

She felt her emotions soar in response to his enthusiasm. While the idea of shredded cashmere and wool almost made her shudder, it was worth it to see the grin on his face at the chance of running around the forest getting in fights with bears and mountain lions. She laughed as they ran, enjoying the feeling of his hand in hers, the wind against her skin, and the smells of the forest around them.

Jasper's enthusiasm was tempered with Alice's. Of course, there were reservations in Alice's mood. She was concerned and he was sure it was because of the clothes. As he ran hand in hand with her, he couldn't help but feel a sense of feeling complete. Alice had been the missing piece in his life for so long and as if by some stroke of luck, there she was. He could never envision himself letting her go. As they ghosted effortlessly through the trees, Jasper picked up an unfamiliar scent and screeched to a halt, sniffing and training his gaze in the direction of where it was coming. The soft muted thud of paws accompanied the heartbeat. The scent was animalistic, yet there was a hint of ginger mingled in with it.

Alice reached up and straightened his collar with a nervous smile. This shirt and sweater were sure to be utterly ruined but she couldn't help but feel happy for him. There was an indescribable beauty in his palpable excitement, the desire to hunt and attack and consume that tensed his muscles and made his eyes almost fever bright.

A smile quirked at the corners of his lips as she reached up and straightened his collar, reminiscent of a wife bidding her husband off to work. The nervous smile that graced her lips as she did so only drove home the suspicions Jasper had been feeling about the clothes.

"Don't worry, I'll try not to damage them," he assured her with a soft smile. Her nervous mood was mixed with a thrill of happiness as if she were looking forward to it herself but couldn't bring herself to get pass the ruined clothes.

"Thank you," she replied, her smile growing wider and more carefree. "Go get him," she said, placing a kiss on his jaw. It was as high as she could reach given the foot and a half height difference between them.

A wicked grin stretched across his face. "Oh, I will," he promised, shifting his gaze to her as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss his jaw. He inclined his head slightly for her to reach him and kissed her cheek quickly in return before dashing off into the trees, bent on locating the source of the scent. He could feel the heightened senses of a predator taking over him, the need to feed becoming his dominant thought. As the sounds neared him, Jasper launched himself gracefully into a nearby tree and ghosted silently along the branches until his target came into view. A large lion was slinking along the forest floor. Its gaze was pointed, obviously hunting. It had no idea, it was being hunted itself.

Alice followed along at a distance, staying downwind so as not to alert the lion to her presence. Her footfalls came so softly that even Jasper would have been hard pressed to detect them. Her gaze was focused on the trees above as she watched each of his movements with beaming pride. Again she couldn't understand how she had come to have such a creature by her side. Even for a vampire, his prowess at hunting was awe inspiring.

Jasper slipped into a crouch, balancing easily on the branch, his muscles tensed and ready to spring, poised and completely engulfed in his target. His gaze followed it until the tawny animal was under his branch. With one fluid movement, Jasper launched himself off the tree, barreling downward and landed with a muted thud behind the lion. The lion's surprised screech rang out, as he spun to face his attacker. He bared his teeth and spat out another screech, swiping at Jasper with both paws.

Remembering Alice's reservations about the torn clothing, Jasper launched himself backward to avoid the damage, planting his feet against the tree behind him and launching himself over the lion to land on the other side and spun on his heels to face his opponent. The lion spun with another surprised screech and executed a charge. A wicked smile curled at the corner's of Jasper's lips as he turned and raced away from the lion, keeping just ahead as the animal gained ground.

In another deceptive move, Jasper narrowed his gaze in on a large tree ahead of him and, with a determined look, made a beeline toward it, running right up the trunk as if it were ground and pushed himself off backward, executing a backward flip just as the lion came to a surprised halt at the base of the tree. He landed in a crouch behind him then charged forward before the animal had a chance to turn around and jumped onto the animal's back, wrapping his arms around his neck and wrenching it with a deafening crack.

As the animal sunk to the ground, Jasper caved himself in over it and sought out the jugular, kneading his teeth into the sinew of its neck. A primal roar came from his throat as the warmth of the blood flooded into his mouth. The sweet taste was so welcoming that he couldn't help but give himself over to his senses.

Alice had watched as Jasper successfully killed his first mountain lion, rather impressed that he had done so with such skill and also had managed to keep his clothes free of rips and tears. The back flip especially had been a work of pure genius. She had had to stifle a cheer at its execution. Silently she walked up behind him as he fed, waiting patiently for him to finish.

Desperate to get every last drop, Jasper clutched the animal close, tightening his grip around the animal's neck, much like a constrictor. He'd made a clean kill, saving Alice the horror of discovering rips and tears in his clothes. He'd kept his promise. He paid no heed to the soft, muted footsteps coming up behind him. His mind and focus were too engrossed in the predatory instincts currently controlling him.

Another scent mingled with that of the lion's blood. It was sweet and highly desirable. Predatory, he clenched his arms around his meal tighter, his muscles stiffening and freezing in place as his brain computed the threat. A low, threatening growl rippled up his throat and escaped his lips. He suddenly whipped around, curling his lips back and hissing through clenched teeth. His wild eyes focused directly on Alice, ready to protect his kill.

Alice's admiring smile disappeared, replaced by a look of pure fear. The vampire before her was now unrecognizable and terrifying and terror was exactly what washed through her, making her tremble. She stumbled backwards, her eyes wide in her pale face before she squeaked out a scream. Desperate to be away from the wild look in his eyes that seemed to impale her with their savage gleam, she spun around and ran. The sound of Jasper's primal growl echoed in her ears as she flew through the trees, cutting an erratic zigzag pattern through the underbrush.

The persistence of her scent cleared out the fog in his mind. This wasn't a threat. He recognized this scent. His expression became confused, as he tried to figure out who she was. He took another tentative sniff. The sweet orchid and citrus scent was so familiar, yet he couldn't place it. A flood of images rushed through his mind, many consisting of this very petite, short, dark haired vampire. He must know her.

"Alice?"

The sheer fear that swept through him was the emotion emanating off of the vampire who he'd perceived as a threat. Alice. As the fog cleared out of his mind his terrifying expression quickly turned to one of remorse, instantly feeling guilty. He stood, watching Alice's fleeing form. He'd frightened her so much that she'd run away.

"Alice..." he whispered, feebly. He'd let his instincts take over too much and she'd been too close. Was she harmed? Had he done something to her? Without a second thought Jasper took off in a sprint, ghosting after her through the trees. "Alice! Alice!" he called, hoping she'd hear his calls on the wind and give him a chance to explain.

Panic fueled the speed at which she ran, the sight of Jasper's enraged face burned into her mind and ignited a survival instinct she didn't even know she possessed. She had never had need of it before but it was there now, heightening all her senses and allowing her to run faster than she'd ever thought herself capable. She listened intently as she streaked through the forest, terrified for the moment when she would hear the sounds of pursuit.

His mind raced as he gave chase after her. Her safety, her well being… What did she think of him now? Was she ok? Would she stop for him? Would she ever speak to him again? He couldn't shake the guilt that plagued him. She was his top priority and she'd seen the monster he truly was. She was moving faster then she'd ever moved before, driven by panic and fear. Her survival instincts were in high gear and as strong as his primal instincts had been when he'd been feeding.

A voice buzzed in her ears but she was beyond hearing it. There was no thought. There was no reason. The only sounds she focused on were those of the footfalls echoing behind her, growing ever closer. The only goal she could see before her was escape.

Her breathing came quickly, not from exertion but from fear. She sampled each gulp of air, tasting the scents on the wind. One in particular leapt out at her, more prominent with each breath. Danger was drawing near. Her muscles tensed to fight even though she had never fought anything in her entire life.

"Alice! Alice, wait!" he called after her, forcing himself further, faster. He threw all of his strength into his run, traveling at the speed of a bullet, intent on catching her. His breathing remained even as he drew in close to her. A human's muscles would be burning, aching and throbbing from exhaustion. His weren't burdened with such malfunctions. He didn't need the oxygen to fuel his speed. He threw the bag off his shoulder and launched himself forward, just feet behind her now, and hooked his fingers around her arm. "Alice! Wait, Alice!" he said, his voice almost pleading. "Please?"

Something had her arm and she shook it fiercely, shooting forward with pure determination. When she couldn't free it, a rush of panic and terror swept through her, causing a furious snarl to escape her throat. The sound was so unexpected that it surprised even her for a moment before she darted forward, dragging her pursuer with her and flailing her arms widely in an attempt to escape.

The fear that exuded from her was undeniable and the sheer terror in her eyes cut all the way down to his soul. The swell of guilt only deepened when he realized that she was beyond reason. "Alice, Alice…" he said, his voice soft as if talking to her would calm her. His grip tightened when she moved to bolt away from him, desperate for escape, the primal growl that escaped her throat easily recognized as a defense mechanism.

"Alice!" His voice became firmer as she shot forward, dragging him with her. Jasper realized the only way to get her back to her senses was to incapacitate her. He flung himself forward and drove himself into her, tackling her to the ground and working quickly to get control of her arms and legs in order to pin her. "Alice, Alice…calm down…" he said, his voice soothing, despite the desperation she was throwing into each effort to get away. "Please, Alice…" he pleaded, guilt layering in his voice.

One moment she was running for her life and in the next she was flying through the air, tumbling to the ground in a tangle of arms and legs. She snarled, bucking wildly with her hips and thrashing around with all the strength she possessed. The buzzing in her ears grew louder. Someone was shouting at her, the voice then growing soft and soothing and standing in complete contrast to the iron bands that gripped her wrists, the weight that pinned her legs and held her trapped against the ground.

Her feral snarl ripped through his soul as Alice's feeble, wild bucks jostled him only slightly. "Alice, Alice..." he cooed, but he wasn't getting anywhere. Alice's fear had run away with her. She was in escape mode. To her, Jasper was no more than a predator. Her wild eyes, snarls and attempts at escape caused his memories to flash back to the newborns, Alice's defensive reactions quite reminiscent of the newborns he'd trained and killed so many years ago. His guilt deepened and a wave of sickness punched straight to his gut as he compared Alice to them.

"No!" she cried desperately, her voice so little in her panic that it barely strained out of her throat. "Please, no!"

Her panic-stricken voice rang out, cutting through his thoughts. "A-Alice…" he said, stammering over her name as he worked to purge out the thoughts of the newborns. "Please, listen to me..." he pleaded.

Her eyes were unseeing and wild. Flashes of her surroundings flickered before her eyes. Leaves on the ground, branches and trees, the white sky peeking between them and a face. A face she couldn't recognize but felt she should. She made one last desperate attempt to get free before surrendering, her body going limp, her eyes clenched shut as she lay trembling beneath him, turning her face away as she waited for the killing blow.

"Alice, Alice…" he pleaded as the onslaught of complete panic exuding from her sunk into his flesh and down to his bones. He knew he couldn't let go of her hands. She was too far gone and it was a safety precaution to avoid injury to either of them. He buried his face into the hollow of her neck, choking out tearless sobs, completely overtaken by her panic and his own unrelenting guilt.

"Alice…" he murmured against her neck while the unrelenting memories of the newborns attempted to swamp his mind and blot out the visions of Alice. His mind raced, images flickering wildly between the newborns and Alice then to Alice's panic and feral snarls and then back to Alice as she was before. Had he ruined her? Was she beyond help? The very thought caused a knot to wrench in his stomach. He couldn't be without her in any fashion. He needed her.

Her trembling increased when something touched her neck, her hands working with futile instinct as they clenched and unclenched into fists in the dirt beneath her. A whimper escaped her lips, a shiver wracking her tiny frame. She felt so defenseless, so very small. And her attacker was so big and strong, making all hope of escape a wish too impossible to ever come true.

Slowly, a sound broke through the blinding terror clouding her mind…a noise so pitiful, so full of grief that, for a moment, she thought perhaps it came from her. A dawning awareness chased away the fog in her brain and she realized that it was the sound of crying. Someone was sobbing and it wasn't her. She opened her eyes, still shaking from head to toe, to find a mop of blonde curls pressed against the side of her face.

She blinked a few times, her eyes wide and staring. "Jasper?' she asked, her voice trembling just as violently as her body.

The unrelenting sobs became almost involuntary, choking out of him as if someone were tearing him apart on the inside. He couldn't stop them. The action had consumed his very being, the guilt that overwhelmed him cutting through his body like a knife. Each gut wrenching sob pained his throat and chest as he attempted to force out tears that weren't there and would never come.

He hadn't even noticed that Alice had stopped fighting. Nor did he notice that the panic in her mood was slowly fading. In that moment he hated himself. He hated his past, hated what he was. He'd failed Alice. He'd promised to keep her safe. She'd never have to fear him. He had broken that promise. It was her trembling voice that broke through the complete and overwhelming sense of self loathing and fear for her. It cut through him, causing him to blink and withdraw his face from her neck. His gaze went to hers, pained and conflicted, his voice coming in a soft murmur. "Alice?"

"Jasper," she said, her voice blank and small as though she were in shock. Her eyes stared, unblinking and full of confusion, at the blurred contours of his familiar face as another shiver shook her tiny body and set her teeth to rattling. "Jasper?"

"I'm so sorry, Alice…" he said, softly, fear causing his voice to shake. He had trouble leveling his gaze with hers, unable to look at her fully because of what he'd done. "I'm so sorry…" he said again, letting go of his iron grip and reaching a hand over to cradle her face. "I never meant to scare you. I'm sorry…" The sincerity was written in his words and his eyes. When he finally chanced looking fully into her wide, staring eyes he felt a wrench of guilt.

"Jasper?" she repeated through chattering teeth. His face was starting to come into sharper focus. She clenched her muscles to try to stop herself from shaking but the effort was wasted. A sob broke forth from her lips despite how desperately she tried to hold it in. She didn't want him to see her cry. "I-I'm s-s-sorry," she stammered. "I w-was just so s-scared…"

"It's okay, Alice… Shhh…" he cooed. Moments earlier he'd been the cause of this and now he was desperately attempting to comfort her. He applied a gentle, calming influence to her in an attempt to cease her trembling. "Shhh…" he cooed again, gently trailing his fingers down her face. "Don't apologize, you've done nothing wrong…" he argued. "It was me. I'm the monster... There was no excuse for that," he said, guilt still heavy in his tone. "I love you, Alice…" he said, softly.

"N-no…" she said, shaking her head, her voice breaking. "Don't s-say that. You're not… You're not a monster. I-I won't let you say that…"

"Alice. I…" he began, but she'd already cut him off by disagreeing. "I could never live with myself if I hurt you in anyway. What I did was inexcusable," he argued.

She took a deep breath of his scent. Chamomile and bergamot. Familiar. Safe. She concentrated on it, clinging to it in an effort to find something to save her from drowning in a resurgence of fear. Her senses were still on alert, her nerves raw. Images flashed through her mind. Jasper walking into the diner, Jasper kissing her, Jasper laughing, Jasper crouched and furious, his lips pulled back in a frightening roar… No. She pushed that one away and focused her mind on what she knew in her heart to be the truth. Jasper holding her umbrella for her in the rain, Jasper holding her in his arms…

"I love you more than my own existence…" he confessed, still quietly trailing his fingers down her cheek. "You are what keeps me grounded and I acted out unnecessarily. I thought I'd lost you. I thought I'd damaged you beyond repair…" he said, the worry in his voice reflecting in his gaze. "I'm so sorry…" he said, even though he'd apologized a million times. He just felt as if he couldn't say it enough.

She turned her face to lean into his hand, letting it cup her cheek as she clenched her eyes shut and surrendered to the calming haze that he created, letting it envelope her body and seep into her bones. Slowly the violent trembling ceased and she lay still except for the occasional shudder that rippled up her spine. She lifted her hands and gripped his arms as much to anchor herself in reality as to still his own shaking.

The warmth of her face sent a pleasant shiver through him. A quiet, content smile touched his lips as she began to calm. "Oh, Alice…" he mumbled, hardly able to control his own trembling. "I love you, Alice. I never meant to scare you…" he mumbled, closing his eyes and leaned down to press his lips against her forehead. "I was so worried," he murmured. Once his body became still, Jasper took in a breath of her scent and smiled softly.

"It's okay," she murmured, desperately clinging to him. "It's okay…"

Jasper looked down to Alice clinging to him, gripping him as if trying to bring herself closer to him or to steady his own trembling. "You're okay…and that's what matters…" he mumbled, sweetly.

She moved her hands from his arms to the back of his head, pulling it down and cradling it against her chest. She shifted her fingers through his hair, tangling them in the wild, windblown locks of blond curls. "I love you," she whispered. "I love you I love you I love you…"

Jasper willingly laid his head against her chest, taking in a breath of her scent. The familiar scent of orchid and citrus coursing through him left a path of warmth and relaxation in its wake. The minor separation between them had caused Jasper to realize just how permanent in his life she was. He needed her.

"I could never be without you…" he mumbled, closing his eyes in complete relaxation as she slid her fingers into his hair and tangled them in his curls. "I love you, Alice…" he murmured quietly. "So much... You are and will always be the number one priority in my life," he stated.

Another sob burst from her and she clutched him even closer to her chest. She bit her lip to hold back the barrage of them that threatened to overtake her, determined not to make him feel worse by giving herself over to the desire to weep or to allow her trembling to begin anew. She gasped for air, drinking him in, desperately seeking his scent, the calming fog of his influence that floated on the air.

"I'm alright," she said, a shudder making her hands fist in his hair before they relaxed again and resumed their gentleness. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere…"

The calming sensation he got just feeling her fingers running through his hair was probably the closest thing to the calming influence he himself produced. Alice's touch and voice would always be the grounding that he would depend on to keep him on track. He sighed quietly in contentment, as her fingers slipped through his hair before lifting his head off of her chest and peering down into her golden brown eyes. The slight color change in his own was still too insignificant to notice.

A smile touched his lips, as he took in her perfect, flawless features. "I would rope the moon for you, Alice…" he mumbled quietly and leaned down to press his lips softly to hers.

His words were her undoing. The pressure of his lips on hers only served to send her reeling, tumbling faster over the edge. Her hands were on either side of his face, her lips hungrily seeking his own in response. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think, could do nothing but try to pull him in closer and closer but still there was too much space between them. She freed one of her legs and hooked it around the back of his thigh as she worked her lips against his, her thirst for him more unquenchable than any she had ever known.

A rush of pleasure shot through him as Alice met his lips hungrily, greedily pulling him closer to her. Involuntarily, he pulled himself closer, pressing his body against hers. The sheer intoxication of her scent sent his head swimming. He found he couldn't stop nor did he want to. He blurred one hand back when she hooked her leg around his thigh and curled his fingers around her calf to secure it in place. His breath quickened, eagerness becoming his dominant emotion. His lips moved against hers greedy for more.

Her breath caught in her throat when he cinched her leg up against his hip. She wiggled her other leg out from under him and wrapped it around his other thigh as well. One hand left his face to grip his shoulder, the other grasping his back, her nails biting through the wool coat to the cashmere of his sweater and the fabric of the shirt underneath. She had never felt so out of control, so given over to a desire so powerful as to almost make her forget her own name.

Jasper felt a shudder go through him when she dug her nails into his back and shoulder. Her soft, sweet lips were molded against his, begging to be occupied. He needed her. He needed her warmth and her closeness.

"Alice…" he gasped in a wild breath, breaking the kiss briefly. The flood of warmth that coursed through his body caused his need for closeness to grow stronger. He redirected his lips to her neck, molding them against the soft, smooth marble texture at what would have been the pulse point.

Her hands contracted, balling the fabric of his coat under her fists as he began to kiss her neck. In a fury of movement she tugged the wool up and over his shoulders, trying in vain to remove it. It was just another barrier between him and her and she wanted it gone.

Alice balling her hands into fists in the fabric of his coat only spurred Jasper on further. A new rush of urgency shot through him as she feverishly struggled with it. He blurred up onto his knees and in a few quick movements, shrugged the coat off and slung it to the side before returning to lie on top of her, his lips once again seeking hers.

"Jasper…" she begged against his lips though she had no idea what she was begging for. "Jasper…"

When she spoke his name, a new thrill ran through him. He felt an uncontrollable desire to keep going. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop.

She grabbed his face again, pulling him back down to her. Her lips moved along the scars at his jaw, followed the ones down his neck and sought the ones that disappeared below his collar. Her hands moved in a blur, quickly removing his sweater and undoing the buttons at his collar until she could peel the shirt away from his throat. She returned to kissing him there, making sure she didn't miss one scar, each touch of her lips to his ravaged skin a pledge of her acceptance of him and everything he was or had ever been.

Alice's hands caught his face and willingly he obliged in letting her pull him back down. His lips connected with hers briefly before he broke away again and sought out her throat, kissing the area just under her jaw line. Alice's lips were moving feverishly along his jaw, making their way down to his throat. With each kiss, a new shot of ecstasy flitted through him. Alice's lips on his neck were the closest thing to heaven he could ask for.

As she flitted through getting rid of the sweater and nimbly started on the buttons of his shirt, Jasper's own hands went to her khaki trench coat and in a flurry of movements, he'd worked off the buttons. Eager to get to the next layer, Jasper swiftly moved through the buttons on her shirt and slipped his hand down around the now exposed skin of her waist. The spurring thrill of her lips against his throat caused him to arch his back and come down, rolling his hips against hers.

Alice couldn't help but tremble as he undid the buttons of her shirt. When his hand made contact with the bare skin of her waist she gasped against his throat, bringing her hips up to meet his, her legs wrapping around his waist.

His lips feverishly sought out her throat as he removed his hand from around her waist, grabbing her face and pulling it toward his own, quickly finding her lips.

As he turned her face toward him and brought his mouth down upon hers she reached between them and worked the rest of his buttons loose, her hands going to his shoulders to slowly slip his shirt down as far as she was able. Her fingertips brushed his exposed skin exploring the perfectly sculpted muscles of his shoulders and back, the feel of them flexing under her hands causing her to sigh softly against his lips.

As Alice's nimble hands worked the last few buttons of his shirt Jasper felt a swell of nerves. For the first time, she would see the true extent of his scarring. His breath caught in his throat as she slipped his shirt down as far as she could get it. Freezing in place for a moment he worried whether she was ready to see them. Of course, at the moment she really didn't seem to care.

An electric current sparked his skin when Alice's hands came in contact with it. As her fingers scaled his shoulders and back he shivered with an unexplained pleasure. She was further altering him forever. Her soft, gentle sigh brought forth a sweet shot of orchid and citrus into his mouth. The taste rivaled human blood, if not better. His lips moved with a slight edge of urgency against hers as if he couldn't get enough.

She remembered how he had shown her his scars the night before, the self conscious way he had revealed them and then warily awaited her reaction. How he ever could have thought himself less than beautiful was beyond her comprehension. Despite the rough texture of his skin she found she couldn't touch him enough. Each scar her fingers encountered made her ache to banish any shame he felt for them. She broke away from his kiss, fixing her gaze on his own, her eyes shining with perfect love and perfect trust.

A wide smile spread across Jasper's face as she broke the kiss, staring up at him with wide, loving eyes. In a blur he moved up onto his knees and shrugged off his remaining article of clothing, completely exposed from the waist up. His well muscled alabaster arms were torn up with bite marks that also ravaged his neck, collar bone, shoulders and jaw line. Some even dotted his sides, the only clean area was the expanse of his abdomen and sculpted chest.

His scars were as extensive as he had said but in her eyes they were invisible except to remind her how lucky she was that he had survived everything and was here, with her now. She ran her little fingers down the smooth plane of his chest and abdomen, a shy smile teasing at the corners of her mouth when they brushed the fabric of his trousers and then fell away.

Jasper's breath hitched in his throat when Alice's fingers trailed down his body and brushed against his trousers. He'd not realized how nervous he was until this moment, his body trembling at the thought that he might actually make love to this woman. He'd never considered the concept and really had no idea how it all worked, but she seemed to be enjoying herself thus far so he reasoned he must be doing something right. Her eyes, they were so loving and completely trusting. She saw no scars, nor did she see any faults. She saw him and truly loved him for it.

She rose up onto her elbows, letting her coat and shirt slip from her shoulders and fall into a pool behind her. Slowly, she reclined back onto the ground, her eyes sparkling up at him with wicked invitation.

He froze for a moment, his gaze falling on the exposed skin of her waist and belly, before letting it trail upward until it came in contact with her eyes once more. In another quick movement, he lowered himself back down and found her lips with his own.

She clung to him desperately, her hands once again tangling in his hair and crushing her mouth to his. He was everywhere, all around her, wild and relentless. Her tiny frame almost disappeared entirely as she writhed beneath him, arching her back in sheer pleasure at the feel of his skin against hers.

Jasper's lips crushed against hers, hungrily going to work, desperate for more. He could feel Alice's little hands balling into fists in his hair. Suddenly everything seemed so in place, so right. They moved together in unison, rolling their hips together as if their minds were one. He felt completely at ease with Alice as she moved so unbound underneath him, working herself up against him in an arch when his skin made contact with hers.

"All I want is you…always," she whispered lightly against his lips as she clutched him tightly, her nails raking down his back. "Always, always…" Her voice became lost in their kiss, turning as incoherent as the thoughts that raced through her mind as she surrendered herself to him completely, mind, body and soul.

"I love you Alice…" he murmured against her lips when she clutched him tighter, causing his muscles to stiffen. He gasped in pleasure when she raked her nails down his back, arching it only to slowly come back down, rolling his hips against hers.

"I love you, too," she breathed. "I've always loved you…from the very first moment I opened my eyes…I always knew…I always knew it would be you…"

The confession spilled from her lips and she was helpless to stop it. Even if she could, she wouldn't have held the words back. She wanted him to know. She wanted him to know everything…

"Alice…" he whispered. Jasper's hand flashed quickly down to her waist band and skimmed across it until he found the top button.

There was no panic in her as his hands worked to remove the last of her clothing, just need and an insatiable desire to possess and be possessed. The sun shone down through the trees, casting fractured prisms of light off their skin and bathing them in a cascade of fractured rainbows. Alice tilted her head back as his lips once again found her throat, closed her eyes and smiled.


	7. Unbreakable Bond

7. Unbreakable Bond

Alice ran her hand up and down Jasper's abdomen, her fingers tracing a lazy trail against the smooth skin there as she nuzzled the top of her head under his chin.

"That was…absolutely beautiful," Jasper said with a contented sigh. He'd never experienced anything so pure, so amazing. He propped himself up on his elbows, casting his gaze down on Alice. The sheer beauty of her was magnified in this light. He'd never seen anything so breathtaking. As the sun spilled across her body, erupting into tiny facets, Jasper couldn't help but stare at her in wonder.

Alice rolled onto her back as he moved to sit up, her eyes opening with a blissful smile. Their golden depths sparkled with pure adoration at the sight of his face, his skin shimmering in the sunlight. A giggle escaped her under the weight of his gaze and feeling a sudden bout of shyness she grabbed her coat off the ground beside them and moved to drape it over her.

A warm smile touched his face as he shifted his weight to lean toward her and gently brought up a hand to cup her cheek. She was so beautiful he couldn't help but touch her. A part of him was testing to see if she were actually real or if perhaps she'd been a figment of his imagination. The act of making love to her had brought on feelings he'd never thought he had. The pure joy, the complete surrender was something that human blood could never match.

Hooking her fingers around the back of his neck, she pulled him down, arching her back in her impatience to once again feel his lips on hers. Even if she would, in fact, live forever she knew she would never grow tired of this.

Jasper chuckled quietly as Alice slipped her hands around his neck and pulled him back down. He more than willingly obliged, a soft smile breaking his features as his lips connected with hers. The contact between them sparked a new wave of emotion in Jasper, causing him to shiver. Alice's presence was permanent, moving and needed. As his lips molded to hers once again, he felt the same drive rushing through him that he had last night; the need for more. He could never grow tired of this closeness between them.

"Jasper?" she whispered against his mouth, nibbling on her lower lip with her teeth. She pulled back to look at him, her eyes searching his.

"Yes?" he asked quietly, curiosity written across his face.

"About finding this coven… I can see you there with me because when I asked you, you decided to go. But before that moment there was just your face and my vision of them. I just want to make sure that you agreed to go find them because it's what you want, not just because you're trying to make me happy."

Jasper pulled back slightly and chuckled. "Of course it's what I want," he agreed, wondering what brought this on all of a sudden. Alice had never questioned him before. His expression turned confused as she continued. Hadn't she seen them together far off in the future? Hadn't she herself seen that he'd willingly followed her?

"Just listen, please…" She reached up, tenderly touching her fingertips to his cheek. "I'm happy wherever you are. I'll go wherever you want to go."

A slight smile touched his face, as Alice reached up and placed her fingertips on his cheek. Alice's happiness was what mattered to him, so if going to live with this family was what made her happy, then he was on board. "I want to go find this coven," he said, with a soft chuckle.

She looked at him, her eyes questioning him.

"Alice, I would willingly follow you anywhere. I mean, anywhere," he promised. A light smile touched his lips when Alice caressed his cheek with her finger tips, the gentle touch reaffirming the grounding hold she had on him. His smile faded slightly, as she spoke. He knew how she felt about the coven. She'd been so delighted to find out about them. She was delighted that they would join them and she knew that she loved them. He could never deny her that. A thoughtful expression overtook his features, before it smoothed out and became overtaken with another soft smile.

"I just want you know we don't have to go if you don't want to," she said. She smiled, moving her hand to twine her slender fingers in his hair again. "I'll even stay right here, never moving again, just lying in your arms if you want and I'll be happy."

As she slid her fingers into his hair a quiet smile graced his features. Oh, how much he would love to spend the rest of eternity, right there, never moving with her in his arms. Of course he knew that they would have to eventually continue their search. "I would love to hold you in my arms forever," he said, his voice soft. "But, we should look for this other coven. If you saw them, then that means we're meant to find them."

"I just know I can be…" She paused, pursing her lips in thought. "How was it you put it? Very forceful when I want my way?" She laughed, raising her other hand to tweak his nose with a silly grin.

Jasper laughed quietly. "Yes, you're very...persuasive," he said, a smile brimming at the corners of his mouth. "To say the least," he added. When she reached up to tweak his nose, he laughed. "Hey!" He yelled, teasingly and reached back to tweak hers.

She stuck her tongue out at him and giggled, refocusing her attention to twirling a lock of his hair with her forefinger.

"Alice…" he began as she twined her fingers into his hair. "This coven seems to bring happiness to you. You said yourself that you will love them, that you want to be part of a family. Who am I to deny you that? Of course I will go with you. I cannot live without you and if this coven is what you want then I will gladly follow your lead," he said, smiling.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you," she murmured. "You do far too much to make me happy already." She shifted a lock of his hair through her fingers, bringing them down to trace along his temple, the cut of his cheekbone, the rough skin of his jaw and over to the softness of his lips. A smile lit up her expression as she studied every curve, every line, committing everything about him to memory. The way his eyes shone in this particular moment in time, the way the sun filtered through his hair picking out lighter shades of yellow in his honey blond curls, the feel of him pressed against her through her coat…

"Sometimes, I think you deserve much more…" he mumbled in response. Alice's flawless beauty, in his eyes, was unmatched. The sheer grace in which she moved, her laugh, her voice... Everything about her shone brighter then the sun. Her amazing warmth, beauty and grace were all things he could never replace nor equal. He felt guilty for wanting her to himself but at the same time he felt proud that she saw only him. "You deserve to be loved and held in high honor…"

As she traced her fingers down his face, letting them linger on his lip and trailed them down his jaw line, Jasper felt a shock of electric run through him, something he could never get tired of…

She pushed him back down to lay on the ground next to her with a playful growl, giggling as she shifted onto her side and covered his neck and chest with enthusiastic kisses.

Jasper laughed out loud when Alice pushed him back down onto the ground. He was overcome with uncontrollable laughter as Alice began attacking him with a barrage of kisses. "You're such a terrifying little monster!" he yelled.

"You have no idea," she said, leaning down to nip at his shoulder with a wicked smile.

Jasper chuckled lightly. "I don't, huh?" he asked lifting an eyebrow and letting slip a wicked grin of his own when she bent down to nip his shoulder.

"I love you," she whispered, growing serious again, and laying her head on his chest.

As the barrage of kissing ceased Jasper's laughter quieted down. He let out a quiet sigh and turned his gaze on her with a content smile as she laid her head on his chest. "I love you too…" he murmured, reaching over one of his hands and stroking his fingers through her hair.

"I've never been further west than Mississippi," she mused. "Unless you know the terrain we'll have to rely on my visions to guide us as to where to go. I mean, I know my states and I'm fairly sure I can find west but I'm not as familiar with the safest route or which territories have been claimed."

Jasper's expression turned thoughtful, furrowing his eyebrows together. "Well, I'm not too familiar with the Northern terrain," he said in a disappointed tone. "But it shouldn't take long to find our way around," he added with a slight grin.

"What's your favorite place that you've been?" she asked suddenly curious.

"My favorite place?" he asked, arching an eyebrow. His expression became thoughtful. "Texas, of course," he said with a gentle laugh. "It's where I was born. It's where I grew up. During my time in the Confederacy, I fought to protect it. It along with the other southern states, of course. I suppose it holds some significance to me. A sort of sentimental value, in a way..." he said, his voice quiet. "What about you?"

She frowned, her eyes going blank as she scanned her memories to all the places she had been. Seconds went by, then minutes, as she continued to search. She was so caught up in her quest to find the answer to his question that she became perfectly still, not breathing, not blinking, her face immobile.

Jasper waited patiently for an answer. Minutes went by with no answer, no movement. A tinge of worry broke through his exterior and sunk down into his bones. "Alice?" he asked, trepidation in his tone. "Alice?" His voice was becoming panicked. "Alice, what's wrong? What are you seeing?" He tentatively reached out with his hand and touched her cheek.

At his touch she turned to look at him, her expression serene. "Hmmm?" she asked.

"Oh, sorry," she said sheepishly. "I was just thinking of an answer to your question and when one didn't come to me right away, I thought about every place I have ever been. I suppose I got lost in my memories for a moment." She laughed, moving her head on his chest in order to look up into his eyes. "The thing is I couldn't think of a single place that I might consider my favorite. I think it's because, for the last 28 years, I never enjoyed where I was. I was too busy looking for you."

It dawned on Jasper that Alice had spent so much time looking for him that she'd never stopped to enjoy anything. Those places had meant little to her. His eyebrows crumpled together in thought as she explained. Nodding quietly Jasper let slip a slight smile. "I suppose I can empathize with you in a way," he said, with a soft chuckle. "No pun intended," he added. "Since leaving her service nothing seemed to matter anymore. I'd lost all purpose and meaning in my existence," he said frowning slightly, deciding to leave Maria's name out of it because it bothered Alice to hear it. "My life there had sent me into a depressed state, leaving me conflicted about my own emotions. But I suppose leaving was the best thing to do," he said, letting another smile slip. "When I found you, I finally felt like I had a purpose..."

Alice nodded her understanding. "The only life I've ever known began in my death. I felt like a ghost, drifting through an existence. Your face was my first memory and without you I felt hollow inside. It took you walking into that diner to make me feel alive…the very first time I had felt that way. You were what had always been missing."

She ducked her head, laying her cheek back to the smooth marble of his chest. "I guess that's sort of sad, really," she mused. "But from the moment I opened my eyes I knew there was something better than wherever I was or whatever I was doing. Every place I've been between now and the night I awoke in that forest was just a stopping point on my way to finding you."

Jasper chuckled lightly, slipping his fingers back into her hair as she laid her head back onto his chest. "The only thing that kept me sane was the sense of something else being out there. It kept me going, as well," he said with a quiet smile. "So no, it's not sad. I completely understand," he said, softly.

She smiled. "Actually, I suppose if I had to name a place, it would be that diner in Philadelphia. It was the place where I first saw your face. The place where this life finally began to make sense…"

"The diner? Really?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow. "Yes, the diner was definitely a turning point in my existence as well. When I took your hand, I felt whole. I felt as if there was a meaning behind everything. You were an undeniable sun in my shadowy life. It's hard to explain but…I felt as if everything made sense, when nothing made sense in close to a century. Suddenly, I knew the answers..."

"I felt the same when you were finally there with me. I felt like there was a reason for me to exist. I always knew one day I would find you but the wait was nearly unbearable. Patience is not one of my better qualities," she said with a laugh.

Jasper chuckled. "Yeah, I know," he said, with a knowing smile. His thoughts went back to earlier, when Alice had sprung the clothes on him. She'd shown him a glimpse of her impatience, when she ripped the sweater off of him.

"I tried to pass the time until I would be with you. I watched sunrises and sunsets and marveled at them, I stared in wonder at snow falling and leaves changing… Recently I discovered motion pictures and immersed myself in the artificial world they offered to occupy my time. But everywhere I went, above it all, I saw your face and nothing could take away that longing, that need to finally be with you."

Jasper listened, quietly nodding, a quiet smile touching his lips. "I felt as if something were missing myself," he said, letting his gaze fall on her briefly. "I never realized that something was you…" he added with a quiet laugh. "Now, we can go to the motion pictures together," he mumbled. He knew Alice loved movies, but he had found himself preoccupied with the humans in the room. He had found himself focusing more on Alice than the movie to try and keep himself grounded.

She giggled. "Well, we can go once we get where we're going," she said. "We have to get up and get dressed first and as much as I am certain that we're supposed to be with this coven…I can't seem to get motivated to move from my current position."

"Yes, getting dressed would be the first priority, wouldn't it?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow. He had to agree with Alice, he was finding it difficult to get motivated, as well. A part of him wanted to stay like that forever, just lying there with Alice in his arms. Of course he knew that he would have to get up and get dressed if they were going to get on their way and find this other coven. "I'm finding it difficult as well," he admitted, with a slight smile.

She tilted her head up to kiss his jaw. "We've barely even left Philadelphia yet," she laughed.

As she moved her head ever so slightly to kiss his jaw, Jasper let out a soft, contented sigh. Mere contact between them sent Jasper into a state of incapacitation. He couldn't, nor did he want to, find the strength to move away from her touch. As she kissed his jaw, a thrill rushed through him leaving him wanting for more but he knew they had to get going. With difficulty he stood up and, in a fury of movements, got himself dressed. "Let's go, dear," he said, flashing out a hand down to her to help her up.

Alice took his hand and stood, shyly clutching her coat around her. She eyed her pile of clothes on the ground and then turned back to him. Odd that after everything they had shared she would feel modest, almost embarrassed at dropping the coat in order to retrieve them.

Jasper pulled her to her feet, arching an eyebrow as she shyly debated on letting her article of clothing drop to retrieve her clothes. He understood her hesitance but at the same time they'd just engaged in the act of making love, with zero clothing. So, he couldn't fully understand where her sudden bout of modesty was coming from. He did as a gentleman would and turned around so that he couldn't see her dressing, giving her some privacy.

It slipped slowly from her fingers to pool at her feet. She bit her lip as she quickly bent to grab her slacks and shirt, throwing them on hastily. Her hands moved so fast in her nervousness that she actually missed several button holes, her shirt hanging lopsided and untucked once she was through. She stared down at it in chagrin before looking up at Jasper with a shaky smile.

The soft thud of her coat hitting the ground let Jasper know that Alice was proceeding with her dressing. He whistled quietly to himself, making sure to keep his eyes averted. Of course since he was turned the other direction all he had to do was stare forward. Chancing a quick glance behind him, he caught Alice's fully dressed form and turned meet her chagrined expression. He gave her a soft smile and reached out to take her hand. "Shall we?" he asked, planting a kiss on her cheek before gesturing for her to lead the way.

"Sure," she replied, her hands flashing down to fix her buttons and quickly tuck in her shirt. She bent to grab her coat and shrugged it on. She felt silly for being so shy but the way he looked at her, even now, was so intense that she sometimes felt herself shrinking in front of him, self conscious and vulnerable. True he had seen her naked but at the time she hadn't given it much thought. She'd been too caught up in the moment to think of being embarrassed. But the idea of standing before him fully unclothed, of feeling the weight of his gaze raking over her and taking in every detail made her shiver. She reached out to take his hand, her fingers trembling slightly and her eyes cast down.

Jasper's eyebrows creased together as Alice took his hand. The nervous feeling rolling off of her sparked his fingers when she grabbed them, a reaffirmation to the feeling. Applying a calming sensation to her straight through his finger tips and letting it melt into her hand and sink into her flesh and bone, Jasper gave her a slight, comforting smile meant to tell her that she need not be nervous. He wouldn't judge her.

"So, Alice, love?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at her from the corner of his eye. "Where to? Chicago?" he asked, giving her palm a gentle rub with his thumb and hoping that his calming influence would quell the nerves she was feeling. There was no need for her to feel nervous.

"Yes, Chicago first I think… Maybe we can cross into Canada and—"

Slowly, her nervousness began to fade. A calming fog washed over her and she felt every muscle in her body relax as her eyes fluttered closed. It was him. She recognized the feeling now when he used his influence over her. Her lips turned up in a beatific smile.

"Were my feelings that easy to read?" she asked with a slight laugh.

Jasper chuckled lightly, a slight smile touching his lips. "Well…" Jasper began, pausing briefly. "Yes, they are," he said, his smile growing a little wider. "Of course most everyone's feelings, vampire or human, are fairly easy to pick up. It's almost like a tangible thing to me. Like some humans claim to be able to see auras, you know?" he said, trying to make a comparison. "Well for me…I don't see auras, I feel them. It doesn't matter who's around me, their mood is like a tangible, invisible fog that hits me as soon as I come within contact. Sometimes it's difficult when I'm in a room with so many but I've learned to separate other people's emotions from my own fairly well," he said, gesturing toward her. "Like yours. I'm so familiar with you that I could probably pick yours up from across the room," he joked. "Most people I have to be fairly close. Of course, I can use it as a domino effect. I only have to be close to one to affect everyone. I could calm everyone in a room to the point of sleep or hype everyone up until they're on the verge of rioting. But I only have to be close to one. Then the domino effect sets in and travels through each person, until it effects the entire crowd," he explained.

They started walking and she mulled over the aspects of his gift as she bent to pick up the travel bag and sling it over her shoulder.

Jasper gave Alice a speculative look when she picked up the bag and shook his head. He stopped and moved around to her other side. "Here, let me take that," he said with a light chuckle, slipping the bag off of her shoulder and slinging the strap over his own. "A lady should never have to lift a finger," he said with a wink. He automatically reached out his hand and took up hers, resuming their walking.

She shook her head, laughing at his insistence on being chivalrous. He was such a contradiction, she thought. A man capable of great violence and yet with the heart of a southern gentleman. She looked at him, a touch of sadness in her eyes, wishing he could have remained the pure and innocent soul he had once been before Maria had stained it with darkness.

"I can only see the future once a decision is made to make that future possible. Once a decision changes, the whole future changes. Large groups of people being involved causes a problem for me and there's no real way around it. Too many people making too many decisions gives me a headache. The future shifts around too fast for me to focus on any one thing and it gives me a headache."

He listened quietly as she talked about her visions and how they worked. "I see… So your visions are all based on decisions. Like say for example, right now our path is pretty solid that we'll join this coven. But if I changed my mind, that vision will change?" he asked, glancing toward her. "Of course, I would never do that. It's just a for example type thing…" he said reassuringly and squeezed her hand.

"Yes, if you decided not to go, your future would change as would mine because I'm not going anywhere without you," she stated with a smile. "Try it," she suggested. "Think about not going and I'll tell you what I see."

"Alright..." Jasper said, flashing a slight smile. "Let me see here," he said as he concentrated. He pulled up the decision in his mind to go, mulled it over briefly and decided that he didn't want to go. He wasn't quite sure exactly how her visions worked. Perhaps, you couldn't deceive it. 'I'm not going to go. I really don't want to be part of a coven,' he thought, and with a slight smile said. "I'd rather stay right here, with you…"

She waited for the vision to come, for the future to shimmer and shift. When it did she gave a little gasp, her eyes unfocusing from the forest in front of her to something else entirely. Her eyes grew wide and then a shy smile spread across her face.

"Oh," she said simply. "Well...that's, um, tempting."

A coy smile crept to his lips as she drew out of her daze and spoke. "May I ask what you saw?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow. Of course, he had a feeling he already knew based on the shift in her mood. She'd obviously seen something that created the shyness suddenly enveloping her. "Or is it private?" he teased lightly, squeezing her hand, in a comforting gesture.

She raised her eyes to him and then quickly looked away again. "It was your decision. I think you would know," she said with humor in her voice. She hesitated, deciding how to put to words what she had seen without stammering like an idiot. "It... Well... It involved us not getting much traveling done today, either," she said finally. She laughed and shook her head. "Not the most unpleasant vision I've ever had, I assure you!"

Jasper's eyebrows shot up when she explained what he'd already realized. "Oh…" he said simply and chuckled lightly. "Well, we've got all eternity," he said with a soft smile. "So I'm sure there will come other times that will be equally as pleasant," he assured her.

"I'm sorry…" she said, squeezing his hand. "About being nervous, I mean. I don't know why. Well, I do, but it's silly…"

Jasper laughed quietly. "No need to be sorry," he said with a slight smile. "It's not your fault. One individual is fairly easy to handle. Now, put me in a room with multiple people with several different moods and that's where it gets difficult to keep myself in check. Of course, I'm sure it probably gets on your nerves when I tell you how you feel or take it upon myself to remedy those feelings. It's not nice to manipulate. I'll stop," he promised with a soft smile.

"No, I don't mind it. In fact, it makes things easier. I'm still nervous and shy but at least it's not as bad as it would be if I didn't feel comfortable with you. I think you understand me better because you do know how I feel and once I get used to all this, I'm sure I won't be so bad," she said, feeling for all the world as though she could blush, vampire or not.

This was all new to Alice, Jasper could tell by the shy way she acted. Of course, it was all new to him as well. He'd never felt this way about anyone. He thought he would be able to share the feelings he did for her. He loved her and he knew this now. He'd known it all along, but he'd never been able to put the defining feeling behind it until he'd uttered the words to her for the first time. "I'm glad my narrative comments make you feel more at ease," he said, with a slight grin.

"It's just...I've been alone my whole life. I don't really know how to do this... And you make me feel things that I don't know how to handle and the way you look at me makes me feel as though you see me, all of me, and sometimes I'm not sure what you'll think about that or me or..." She trailed off wondering if anything she had said just made sense at all.

"Alice, it's ok," he said reassuringly as she went on, her words becoming rushed and nervous. He understood her nerves and sympathized with her. "The way I look at you will never change," he said with a warm smile. "I'll always look at you as if I'm seeing you for the first time..."

"I think this is the most vulnerable I've ever been, especially after... Well, like I said I've never- And you just-" She sighed. She was babbling and making a fool of herself. "I'm going to stop talking now," she said with an embarrassed smile.

He lifted an eyebrow as she moved on to last night. Their first night together. A nervous laugh escaped his lips as she brought it up. He couldn't deny that it had been amazing, if not the best night of his life. Being with her in such an intimate manner had brought him closer to her then he ever would've thought. The bond that had formed between them had been forged together, to become unbreakable, with that simple act.

"And you don't have to stop talking. I like to hear you talk," he added.

She laughed. "I wonder if you'll still say that in a hundred or so years..."

He laughed quietly. "Well in case you haven't noticed I'm not exactly talkative, so I suppose your exuberance balances it out. I much prefer to listen," he said as a gentle smile touched his lips. "I doubt I will ever get tired of your voice. It's soothing…" he said, softly.

"Even when I'm ordering you around and being, how was it you put it? Forceful? Persuasive?" A tinkling laugh escaped her.

"Even then," he agreed with a quiet laugh of his own although he still couldn't help feel in awe to Alice's laughter. "I'm sure you'll have me so well trained by then that doing what you ask will be second nature… Not an unpleasant nature. I rather enjoy waiting on you hand and foot…" he said, casually.

"I still don't know what I did to deserve you," she said, quietly. "Sometimes I find myself looking at you, wondering if you're real…"

"Of course I'm real. Least I was the last time I checked. Silly, girl…" he said with a playful smile. "Sometimes, though, I wonder the same thing about you," he added in a softer voice. "And if it makes you feel any better, it was a first for me as well..." he said, letting a smile twitch at the corner of his mouth.

"You've really never...I mean, never before with anyone...?" Her eyebrows knitted together and she squeezed his hand to keep him from feeling her hand shaking with nervousness at even broaching the subject.

Her questioning eyes cut through him like a dagger. Unable to face her with a lie, he lowered his gaze to the ground. Maria's forceful acts had hurt him enough, but he couldn't stand to hurt Alice with it.

His emotions were plain to read on his face in the moment before he turned his eyes away from her. In that instant, Alice knew the truth. Unable to speak Maria's name she simply took in a shaky breath, her heart clenching in pain to realize all that his creator had taken from him and all the pain it caused him to think back on his life before he had walked into that diner and found his way to her.

"Oh," she said simply, looking into the forest ahead of them and giving him privacy with the demons of his past.

Guilt swept through him in agonizing waves, the crushed emotions radiating off of her fueling it. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. His eyes shifted back up from the ground to catch her looking off into the distance. He didn't have to sample her mood to know she was hurt and angry. The love they'd made the night before had been so amazing yet he felt horribly dirty, simply because he had taken something from her that he couldn't give in return.

She quickly turned her head to find his eyes, the pain in them causing her brow to crease with concern. "What could you possibly have to be sorry for?"

"Because I hurt you…" Drawing in a breath, he let her eyes burn into his. "You've a right to be angry at me. I should've told you. I just couldn't bring myself to do it." He felt himself beginning to ramble. "I just... I'm sorry."

"Jasper…" Alice breathed. "You didn't do anything wrong. It's silly for you to feel guilty for something that happened decades before I was even born." She looked down at her feet for a moment, taking a few breaths before she once again found her voice. "Did you…love her?"

Jasper's eyebrows pulled together. "I thought I did, but it wasn't love that I felt. It was masterful manipulation. I was too young and inexperienced to understand the difference between love and lust." One hand lifted to caress her cheek. "I never felt for her like I feel for you. I promise." His voice grew soft and his lips upturned into a gentle smile. "I love _you_."

Alice was still trying to wrap her mind around his confession but she managed to smile back at him. Her feelings for him had not changed. She doubted anything could ever cause them to. There was a reason why the first thing she could remember of this life was his face in her mind. She was meant to be there, with him. "And I love you…always."

He pulled her to a stop as warmth flooded through him. Pure, unadulterated warmth. He let his fingers trail against her cheek and leaned in to press a kiss to her lips.

Alice tilted her head up to return his kiss, a little sigh escaping her parted lips at the feel of him so near. Her eyes fluttered shut and she couldn't resist pulling him closer to her, her head swimming as his scent enveloped her and washed away the every other emotion from her heart except love, true and unconditional.

Jasper let her pull him closer, his lips working softly, tenderly, against her own. A warm buttery feeling enveloped his senses and fogged over his mind. He broke the kiss and pulled back to look in her eyes. His hands cupped each side of her face lovingly. "We should probably get going," he murmured.

Alice nodded. Things could quickly get out of hand and then they'd never make it out of Philadelphia. The prospect of them simply spending the next century lying there on the forest floor, wrapped up in each other and letting the entire world fade into the background was completely possible. She reached down to entwine her hand in his and pulled him along in the direction they had been headed.

Jasper took her hand without question and allowed her to take the lead, speeding his steps to keep pace so he didn't get dragged in her haste. While he would have been content to stay there with her, unmoving forever, they needed to get going and get out of Philadelphia if they were going to find her coven of vampires.

"It was just her and no one else." Jasper was loath to continue discussing it but he felt that was something he needed to clarify before they moved away from his past. "After gaining so many scars, I suppose I repulsed most females..." he added, shrugging lightly.

Alice shook her head. "I highly doubt that anyone found you to be repulsive." She gave a little smile, trying to lighten the mood. "In fact, you're so not repulsive that every time you look at me I feel like I'm going to faint. And I can't faint, I'm a vampire."

Jasper laughed. "Faint?" He asked, arching an eyebrow. "Well, I didn't know I had such an effect on you."

"Well, I didn't exactly intend for you to know," she said with a sly smile. "Leave it to me to just blurt it out. Still, repulsive to females? You're ridiculous."

"Yes, I suppose I am…but I guess good things come to those who wait," he said, with an adoring smile, flicking his gaze down to her.

"See, that's the thing," she said, her eyebrows knitting together. "You had to wait for 105 years and I only had to wait for 28. That's very disproportionate. And the years you spent waiting were so much harder than mine given what you went through. It hardly seems fair."

"Well, if it evens it out I didn't wake up alone, like you did. So, that would make it much harder on yourself," he said with an attentive smile. "Plus, you knew that you were waiting so I suppose that would give you points as well," he added.

"Waking up alone was…scary," she admitted. "I didn't even know what I was until I felt the thirst consume me. I was horrified. I just kept focusing on your face and my future." She pursed her lips thoughtfully. "I was wearing this plain white shapeless dress that was way too big for me and I was barefoot. I still don't know why and where I came from. I was so far out in the woods…"

Jasper's expression turned curious as she explained about her beginning, not quite sure how to respond. He wasn't sure how he would react with waking up in the woods, alone, without memory of anything. But, in a perverse way, he would've much preferred it to his own and in a way he envied her. "Sometimes, I wish my beginning had been a blank canvas…" Jasper mumbled, quietly. "In a way I envy you because you had no outside interference."

They walked in silence for a while. They could run, she thought, and make up for lost time... But somehow walking hand and hand at a leisurely pace was nice and she was loath to suggest anything else. It felt normal, pleasant...human.

"When were you the most scared?" she asked, her face thoughtful. "I mean, out of all the years you've lived, was there a moment when you were the most afraid you've ever been?"

As they walked, Alice's questions continued. He thought back through his existence and frowned slightly. Up until he'd met Alice, he'd rarely experienced fear or pain, only a depressed existence. "Probably when I scared you…" he admitted in a soft tone. "I thought that I had ruined you. I was afraid that you would leave me, that you would look at me like the monster I am…" he said. "The way you thrashed around in a pure panic scared me more than any army of vampires could..."

Alice stopped walking, pulling on Jasper's hand until he stopped as well. She grabbed him by his arms and spun him to face her and then stood up on her tiptoes and placed a hand on either side of his face, forcing him to look into her eyes. "Look at me," she said, her voice serious and unwavering.

When Alice turned him to face her and placed her hands on his cheeks to make him look at her he lifted an eyebrow. "I am looking…" he added with a slight smile.

"That was not your fault. It was mine. I shouldn't have crept up on you like that. I'm young and inexperienced and I'm the one that caused it. You apologized over and over but I'm the one who is sorry. And I'm the one who will never, never leave you. Not then and not ever. No matter what you do I am not going anywhere and I will never think you are a monster."

His forehead creased with concern then guilt. He knew Alice had forgiven him but it would be a long time before he would be able to forgive himself. Still, Alice's words touched him and he knew that her commitment to him was set in stone. "Alice…" he began, trailing off with a soft sigh. He just didn't think he could apologize enough for what had happened even if she'd already accepted it. "Alice, I could never hurt you. You're my only meaning for existence. I promise, it'll never happen again," he said honestly.

She pulled his face down to hers, wrapping her little arms around his ravaged neck. "You don't have to promise me anything," she whispered. "I know…" She kissed him tenderly, hoping that by doing so she would smooth the lines of guilt and pain from his features. When she pulled away she favored him with a gentle smile, placing her hands back on the sides of his face and sighing before reaching down to grab his hand again and pull him along.

A smile touched his lips as she pulled his face down to meet hers and wrapped her arms around his neck. The act was simple enough, but the underlying meaning behind it sent a shiver through Jasper's being. Alice's words reached his ears but before he had the chance to answer her lips were pressed against his. The sudden contact melted away anything and everything he'd been feeling beforehand. Reaching up with one hand, he cupped her cheek, gently and let himself plummet into the kiss. When Alice pulled away, the kiss left him absolutely speechless and so when she began studying his face, he just stared back dumbfounded. He let his hand slip back down to her waist, letting his fingers trail down the contours of her body before coming to rest on her hip. A smile broke his features, when she took his hand and began to walk again and he gladly followed.

"What was your first thought when you figured out what was happening to you when you were turned?" she asked, suddenly. Alice hoped her questions didn't seem invasive but she just couldn't stop herself from wanting to know more about him and there was so little to tell him about herself. Out of the two of them, he had had the far more interesting life.

"My first thought?" he asked, falling silent to think about his early days when he'd first discovered what he was. "Well I remember the pain was horrendous. There was a lot of burning and I felt as if I would blackout from the pain. I couldn't get away from it and I just wished to die. I knew that death would've been easier and I never wanted it more than in that moment.

"When I awoke to my new life at first I was confused and disoriented. I had no idea of where I was or who the people were around me. Then I found myself being forced in with a group of others. Some of them I recognized, but dimly. They weren't the same as they'd been in life. Their eyes were wild and unseeing, blood red. A group of them converged on me, intent on inflicting harm. I still didn't know what I was or that I was immortal and I shrank back away from them until the instinct to defend myself took over. I had no other option but to fight them and so I did. I found that I was stronger than I'd thought and a new intense feeling flowed through me as I punched, kicked and bit my way through the six vampires bent on my own demise. It wasn't until after I'd taken care of them that Maria came out, clapping her hands together in applause. I found out why I'd been thrust into the situation: to test my fighting skills. It was only then that I was told what I was and what she had planned for me..." he said, flicking his gaze to Alice and trailing off quietly.

A shiver ran through Alice. She hadn't expected a pleasant story but even after hearing about his past before this she couldn't repress a feeling of horror at what his life had been. Again she felt the desire to change the past but it was an impossibility.

Jasper's gaze moved to Alice when she shivered and instantly felt guilty for not editing. "Perhaps, I should've been a little more respectful and edited out the gruesome parts better," he said, rolling his bottom lip under his teeth careful not to bite himself.

"No," she disagreed. "I want to know everything about you, even the things I find difficult to hear. I wasn't frightened really, just horrified that these are the memories you have in your head. Perhaps you are right. I'm lucky not to have any at all. My human life most likely wasn't all that pleasant. At least, the end of it couldn't have been. Alone in the woods, attacked by a vampire… I wonder why he or she didn't kill me?" She pursed her lips thoughtfully as she considered this.

"I don't know..." Jasper said, furrowing his brows together in thought. "Whoever changed you must've had a lot of self-control. Or, perhaps they didn't get to finish. Maybe your beauty was so awe inspiring that he or she couldn't fathom killing you. Whatever the reason, I'm glad they didn't." he said, looking her over once again and smiling appreciatively.

"My awe inspiring beauty," she scoffed, shaking her head with a grin. "Yes, I'm sure that's what it was," she said, sarcastically.

"Of course," he said as if it should be obvious. "I can see how they'd have reservations..." he said with a wink.

"Apparently they had them afterwards too, because they left," Alice giggled, Jasper's wink making her feel giddy. "Running away so as not to be stuck with me…"

"Well, I wouldn't have run," he said proudly. "I'm much too stubborn..." he added, chuckling.

She held up their joined hands as evidence. "Obviously," she said, laughing again.

"I don't remember the change," she said. "As painful as it is said to be you would think it would be my clearest memory. But it's not. It's still your face," she said, changing the subject despite the fact she had asked the question that had lead to his confession. She had more questions but she would space them out, she decided. Her heart seemed to break with his every answer and it was something she could only handle so much of at a time.

"Perhaps, in a way you're lucky. In the fact that you don't remember the change, I mean..." he said, with a slight smile. "It's not pleasant…" The gradual subject change didn't bother him any. In fact, he much preferred to skate away from the subject versus scaring her anymore then he already had. His expression became thoughtful as he mulled over the question he was about to ask. "Do you think…" he began, pausing briefly, "that the reason you don't remember your human life is because, maybe, you didn't want to remember anything from it? Or, maybe there was something you were trying to get away from? And when you were changed your mind just blocked it out?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow.

She considered this before nodding in agreement. "It's entirely possible. Like I said, I can't imagine that the last few moments of my human life were anything but traumatic in and of themselves…"

Jasper nodded quietly. "Yes, I can imagine how scared you must've been, waking up in the middle of the woods by yourself, not knowing what had happened to you. I can understand the fear you'd have. I just wish I would've found you then..." he said.

Alice considered what that would have been like, waking up to see not just Jasper's face in her mind but him there as well, leaning over her. She smiled. "I think I would have felt like Sleeping Beauty, waking up to see the face of my Prince Charming," she laughed.

"Prince Charming?" he asked, laughing. The idea of him being a Prince Charming was simply ludicrous. With a light head shake his expression smoothed out and a soft smile crept to the corners of his lips. "I'm more the big bad wolf type than Prince Charming..." he added, chuckling. "Of course, you would be much akin to Sleeping Beauty so I may have been inclined to kiss you..." he said, with chagrin.

Alice laughed, looking up at him to admire the humor that lit his eyes and curved his lips.

Jasper's gaze caught Alice's as she watched his facial expression. His expression smoothed out and a soft smile touched his lips.

"Do you know the first time you smiled at me and I saw that dimple I almost laughed out loud," she said, reaching up to touch the tip of her finger to the corner of his mouth.

Jasper smiled warmly, the dimple in question forming on his cheek as she poked the corner of his mouth with her finger. "My dimple is funny?" he asked, chuckling lightly.

"It was to me, especially after the way you came into that diner and then froze as though you weren't sure whether to stay or run away. I think I scared you walking up to you like that. You looked so confused as you tipped your hat and called me 'ma'am'. It was adorable. And then there was that first smile and the sight of that familiar dimple…" She shook her head laughing. "I had seen it so many times in my mind and there it was in real life. It was truly the most beautiful thing I had ever seen."

"Yes, I was quite conflicted," he agreed. "Every vampire that's approached me, up until I met you, meant me harm," he said quietly. "So, naturally I thought the same thing when you came up to me. When I smelled your scent I automatically assumed you were a threat and when you walked towards me I was confused because no one had approached me in a friendly manner before. No matter how many times I sampled your mood I could never detect a threat. You seemed to know me and I couldn't imagine why you were waiting for me…" he said, trailing off. "You know the first time I saw you smile, it took everything I had not to scoop you up and run out the door with you," he added, with a laugh. "A lot of self control factored into it, I can assure you," he added, his smile turning coy.

She giggled and squeezed his hand. "Well self control is something you can feel free to let slip in regards to me any time you want."

"I'll keep that in mind..." he noted, with a content smile.

"I hope you will," she answered with a laugh. "Have you ever created a vampire? You said it takes much self control. I can see where that would be true. Even though I've never tasted human blood, I can't imagine I would be able to stop if I ever did…"

His expression turned thoughtful as she began to speak and he shook his head. "No, not on my own," he said, moving his gaze to her. "I've only seen my creator do it. I don't think I would have the control to stop," he explained. "From what I could tell though, it took a lot of concentration on Maria's behalf to do it and make herself stop. That's how she'd made me," he said, a slight frown touching his lips. "They'd found me on the road back to Galveston and she'd turned me there where they'd encountered me... All I can guess is that she must've moved me back to her temporary home," he said. "Or whatever you'd call it..." His voice turned slightly bitter on that note. "I remember she kept saying that she didn't want any distractions and that the others should leave. She liked me and wanted to keep me. Of course that was before she'd bitten me. I remember the others arguing with her that she should hurry, that they killed more humans then they kept... My mind told me to be scared. But I couldn't bring myself to fear a woman when I'd been brought up to protect them. Of course I suppose I should've listened to my instincts..." he explained. "Oh, well. It's too late now, I suppose." he added, with a shrug.

"Well, you're with me now," she said, her voice fierce. She clasped his hand even more tightly as if to prove her point.

"Yes, I am here now. I won't go anywhere. Although, I'm sure you see that," he said with humor in his tone.

"Thought it does make me think… I must have been an interrupted meal. If it takes so much concentration to create a vampire, one would surely have a purpose for doing so. And if I were created intentionally, I wouldn't have been left alone." She frowned.

His humor faded when she began to talk about her turning. The thought of Alice being so alone, so fragile caused a lump to form in his throat. He didn't like thinking of her as somebody's meal. "No, you wouldn't have been..." he agreed in a quiet tone.

"There are just so many questions. I suppose I shouldn't dwell on it but it's hard not to. I mean, I don't even know if my name is really Alice. As I said before, it just felt like it was my name. It was the first one that came to me but maybe it belonged to someone else that I knew or…" She sighed and lifted a hand to touch her hair, hunching her shoulders slightly at the mental image of its choppy uneven layers.

When she questioned her own name Jasper arched an eyebrow. "Well, your Alice to me if that counts for anything."

"It does," she said with a little smile. "I shouldn't feel sorry for myself. Whatever the reason I am lucky to be here, right now, with you." She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling, a smile curving her lips upward.

"As am I," he agreed. If it weren't for Alice's visions then she would have never found him. She could have easily succumbed to the thirst. Who knows what would have happened and he shuddered at the thought of Alice turning savage. Alice, who was so pure and innocent... "I'm very glad you're here with me. I can't imagine you becoming like the rest of us. Thirst driven and wild... No self control whatsoever," he said, quietly.

An image of herself wandering barefoot around the forest, her hair wild and sticking out from her pale white face, human blood streaked across her hands and marring her white dress came to her mind and she shivered. The red eyes that seemed as though they belonged to someone else entirely stared back at her. It was what she had seen years ago, after her vision of Jasper and the coven. It was what her future would have been had chose differently. She had seen it then and had been repulsed. It held no less horror for her now.

"I did see it," she whispered. "It's part of the reason why I was never in danger of being anything else than the way I am now."

Jasper squeezed her hand gently, a soft smile touching his lips. "You're very lucky. Most aren't..." he said, letting his gaze linger on her. "How did your conscience develop? Was it already there, when you awoke?"

"I think it was," she said quietly. "I think it was a part of who I used to be. Still, the thirst was overwhelming and I fought hard against it. I saw the outcome of my decision. Succumb or fight… I chose to fight. I didn't like who I would become if I gave in. I saw her and she frightened me." She leaned her head against his arm as they walked. "Besides, that path took me away from you to a dark place I couldn't allow myself to go. So I fought…both for myself and for you."

He tried to imagine Alice as something other than the little, golden eyed vampire at his side. He'd become so involved in her sweet and loving nature that he couldn't imagine what she would be like any other way. What would she have been like if she would have succumbed to the thirst and become a savage, red-eyed and blood driven? He felt a shiver run through him, trying to picture it.

"I'm trying to imagine you like me..." he said quietly with a thoughtful expression. "This little red-eyed, she-devil causing havoc among the human race… It's difficult to envision. But a part of it might be because I don't particularly want to envision it. It bothers me to think of you as anything other than what you are now," he said as she leaned her head against his arm. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze then unwound their fingers and slipped his arm around her shoulders.

Alice looked up at Jasper, her eyes sad. "Like you? What I was going to become was nothing like how you were. You did what you had to do to survive in a life you did not choose. I won't have you compare yourself to the monster that I almost became. Because that was my other path, that of a true monster beyond the pale of humanity…"

"I suppose there would be a difference between making a choice and being born into it, not knowing any better," he said, flashing his gaze to her briefly. "But I wonder if the line is really that defined," he added. Alice's words caused him to shudder. He could never allow himself to picture her that way. "Well, I'm glad you fought the thirst. There are many out there that do not have the strength to do so," he said.

She kept her eyes trained on him, their golden depths turning soft and full of wonder. "You were what gave me the strength to do so. You made it worth the fight."

"If only, my love…" Jasper said, softly pressing a gentle kiss into her hair. If only Alice knew just how strong her hold was on him. If only she knew just how much strength her presence presented to him. The human world itself held little interest to him without her in it. He failed to understand her fascination with human culture, unable to comprehend why she was so interested in it. He didn't fully understand his feelings for Alice either or how deep his love went for her.

Alice frowned at him, quirking her lips in displeasure. "I say you were! Haven't you figured out yet that what I say goes?" she teased, smacking his arm playfully.

"I'm catching on rather fast," he said, chuckling when she smacked his arm. Of course, he would never smack her back. Immortal or not, hitting a woman was against his morals. He just simply took her jab and rubbed his arm. "Ouch!" he yelled, pushing out his bottom lip, exaggerating the gesture. It didn't hurt at all but if it made Alice smile, then he'd done his job.

Her expression turned confused for a moment as her eyes flew to his face. Then she saw that he was joking as well and she burst out laughing. "I thought I'd hurt you for a moment there," she said. "I guess that's rather silly. Thinking little old me could hurt big old you…" She smiled, shaking her head at the idea.

"Hurt me? Not even a possibility, darlin'," Jasper said, grinning widely. "It was a good punch though," he added to boost her confidence. "You're pretty strong and not as delicate as you appear. I'll have to keep that in mind," he said, his voice becoming softer as his laughter died down.

"You don't remember much of your mortal life but you do remember what it felt like to be human. I do not. If I had given in to my thirst…well, I'm sure you can imagine what sort of vampire I would have become."

"Yes, I remember snippets of my humanity. Although those came to me much later in my existence," he said shifting his gaze down to her, nestled into him. The feeling of Alice seeking him out for comfort felt good. He could hold her in his arms forever and never think twice about it. "And yes, I've tried to imagine," he said, softly. "I cannot bring myself to think about you in that fashion. It bothers me too much to envision you in such a manner..."

"Well, you don't have to," she said, nuzzling into his arm. "I'm not ever going to be like that. I don't think I could anymore…"

Alice's affection was like an addiction to him. Every nuzzle, kiss, caress, or hug was akin to a heroin addict's fix. So when she nuzzled into his arm and spoke in a voice that would drive any human male insane he couldn't help but smile, his appetite whetted for the time being.

"Good," he said in a soft tone, letting his gaze wander over every strand of her inky black hair as he took in every reflected color and hue from the sun to her glittering skin with millions of tiny rainbow facets. "Besides, your affection for humans fascinates me..." he added, with a slight smile. "That and your domineering nature." He chuckled.

Alice laughed before her expression turned more serious. "I suppose everyone wants the most that which they cannot have…" she said, wistfully.

"Yes, I've recently discovered those emotions. Want, need, longing…" he said with a quiet smile.

Again came another moment when Alice was glad she was incapable of blushing. The way his southern drawl enunciated each word, and the words themselves, did strange things to her. A swirl of emotions enveloped her, making her tuck a stray curl behind her ear with a shaky hand. Her lips curved up in a nervous smile. "I see…" she said, looking down at her feet as though she could somehow be in danger of tripping over them.

Once again Alice became nervous, causing Jasper's eyebrows to pucker together in confusion as the mood around her shifted. "You alright, darlin'?" Jasper asked, concern coloring his tone. "Don't be nervous. You've no reason to be..." he said, in an attempt to comfort her.

"I'm fine," she giggled. "It's not so much that I'm nervous as it is...well..." She quirked an eyebrow. "Can a vampire get butterflies in her stomach?"

"Butterflies?" Jasper asked, lifting an eyebrow. A soft chuckle escaped his lips as he spoke. "Well, I'm not entirely sure about that…but I suppose it's possible..."

"Surprisingly, you were the one that brought them out of me. I never knew I had them. Or at least I never imagined that I was capable of them," he said, giving her a gentle squeeze with his arm.

A sharp intake of breath and she was suddenly frozen in place, the hand that held Jasper's squeezing tightly as she reached her other hand out in front of her, blindly feeling the air to determine what was real and what was only in her mind.

"Alice?" Jasper's expression turned concerned when she suddenly started squeezing his hand. "Alice? What is it?" He focused his gaze on hers. It was vacant, frozen and her body was rigid. He gingerly reached up with his own and touched her cheek. "Alice?" he asked in trepidation.

The violence of the story disturbed her, causing her to shudder at the woman's words. Her golden eyes were indifferent as she spoke but her voice told of repressed pain. Alice reached out a hand, wishing she could comfort her as she spoke but her fingers closed on nothing.

Jasper waited patiently, for a word from her. Alice's expression remained frozen, vacant and looking forward into the future. He followed her hands as she reached out for something that wasn't there, to him at any rate. Lifting one eyebrow, he spoke in an attempt to break her concentration. "Alice?"

"Poor Rosalie..." she murmured, her voice full of sadness.

When she finally spoke, his eyebrows knitted together, dinting his forehead. "Rosalie's is one of the vampires in the coven you've been having visions about, isn't she?"

Alice nodded, blinking her eyes in an attempt to focus them back on reality. "She was just telling me her story, how she became a vampire," she said, frowning and shaking her head at the memory. "It was so sad…"

"What happened to her?" he asked, cocking his head slightly. He still didn't completely understand the depth of Alice's visions but he knew how they worked. They were based on decisions. "Can you see them so well because they're a part of your…well, our future?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," she answered, folding herself into his arms. After hearing Rosalie's story she suddenly needed to be held. "I think it's because we've decided to look for them. The vision of Rosalie was so much more clear than the previous ones I've had of them." She rested her chin against his arm. "And Rosalie was attacked by a group of men, one of which was her fiancé. They beat her and they…" She stopped, unable to say anymore. "They left her for dead. Carlisle found her and he changed her to save her life…"

His smile disappeared as her mood deteriorated, turning sad, along with her voice. As she shrank into him, he hugged her closer. He slid his hand up her back and cradled her head against his chest as he moved his other arm around her back, in attempt to comfort her. His frown deepened as she explained about Rosalie. Her story struck a chord. "Cowards..." he muttered under his breath bitterly. "I suppose she was lucky to be found," he said, falling silent. He couldn't help but feel anger toward the men that had done that to her. "If they weren't gutted…they should have been."

Alice allowed herself to stay there for a moment, deeply enjoying the way Jasper cradled her against him. With even the simplest gestures he had a way of making her feel safe and loved, something that had been so foreign in her 28 years of life and, she guessed, in the life she had lived before as well.

"Perhaps she was lucky but she doesn't see it that way," Alice whispered. "She wishes she had died instead of being turned. She's made the best of things but being a vampire is not what she would have chosen for herself. Carlisle acted out of love and compassion though so she forgives him."

"I can understand where she'd be bitter," Jasper said. He was able to sympathize with her on that. Rosalie's anger was well deserved. He'd tried for years to let go of the bitter hatred he'd held toward Maria for many reasons but he found himself unable to forgive her. He'd been healthy and idealized and his life had been stripped from him without an aforethought. Rosalie, on the other hand, had been on the verge of death and it was Carlisle's compassion that had saved her. "What I don't understand is why she holds it against this Carlisle," he added quietly. "He acted out of compassion, not cruelty. But I can see where she would've rather died," he said, resting his chin over the top of her head.

Alice remained still, clinging to him as her mind processed what she had seen. "I suppose living for eternity with the pain of what happened feels like its own form of cruelty to her," she said, quietly. "But no, that was not Carlisle's intention. In fact, he created her for another vampire. The one named Edward." She pulled back and looked at him thoughtfully. "Maybe I'll have more visions as we get closer to finding them, as they become more and more a part of our future..."

The firm grip of Alice's tiny fingers on the dark gray fabric, clinging to his arms coincided with the emotional atmosphere around her. He noticed a pattern in her clinging which he'd memorized. She tightened her grip when stressed or scared and loosened it when relaxed. The firm grip she held told him she was still stressed about the visions. A frown dented his forehead as he processed this silent signal, frowning when she spoke. "That is unfortunate..." he said with a quiet resigned sigh. Sympathy was another emotion that was new to him. The ability to sympathize was still an emotion in testing and he really didn't understand the boundaries for it.

As she explained about Carlisle and Edward he nodded. "Edward..." he stated simply, committing the name to memory. He nodded with a quiet smile. "Perhaps, when we get closer..." he said, applying a light chuckle. "When we get to Chicago you and I can have a little night on the town. Might as well enjoy ourselves while we're there. Do some dancing, maybe visit a stage theatre, maybe even a carriage ride..." he said.

Alice pulled back to look at him, her eyebrows shooting up in surprise. "You really mean it?" she asked, her voice full of excitement.

Jasper's own eyebrows shot up when Alice got excited. It pleased him to see her so childlike. "Of course!" he declared with a wide smile of his own, unable to suppress his own exhilaration at her enjoyment. Time to take another hit of the drug that was Alice.

"That would be wonderful! Oh Jasper, you'll have so much fun I know it!" she exclaimed, grabbing his arms.

"With you there Alice, a good time is a given," he added as her excitement boiled over. He couldn't help but to find himself reveling in it himself and hugged his arms around her, picking her up off of the ground and swinging her around. Setting her back down and letting loose his grip, Jasper stood back to study her as her expression changed.

Alice gasped as he picked her up off the ground, her surprised expression quickly giving way to one of happiness. He set her down and she threw her arms around him. She pulled away, gripping his arms and tilted her head back to favor him with a smile.

Suddenly she frowned, looking at the scratchy gray wool under her hands. "Oh…" she said, her voice trailing off as she ran her eyes over his outfit as well as her own. "We'll need new clothes! We can't go out in these! You'll need a suit and I'll need a dress. Hmmm…what do you think about blue?"

He felt a jolt of nerves go through him when she mentioned new clothes. Everything inside of him screamed for evasive action. He found himself frozen in place, a new coping mechanism for the nerves. "Clothes?" he asked, trepidation in his tone. "Um, blue?" His voice remained careful, as if he were concerned about saying too much. "Blue is, good..." he added.

"Oh dear," she said, her face falling with disappointment. "I've ruined your good time, haven't I?"

Immediately Jasper grasped each side of her face and pulled it up to meet his eyes, his expression becoming serious. "Listen to me, Alice…" he began. "You could never ruin my good time. Because without you…it's non-existent," he said, letting a smile touch his lips.

Alice stared back into his eyes, the way they never left her own as he spoke, and she could feel the sincerity in every word. She smiled and nodded.

"Still, I'll try and control myself," she promised. "Maybe just a suit. And some shoes. Maybe a hat..." She laughed, realizing that short of throwing him in a tuxedo with top hat and tails she had pretty much gone overboard anyway. She looked up at him, imagining how handsome he was going to look and sighed.

A smile touched his lips as Alice ran through her plans for his clothing. He couldn't be sure but he had a feeling that she had this already planned out. His invitation only got things rolling into motion. Still he couldn't bring himself to upset her again so despite his qualms about it, he would endure it, if necessary.

Alice frowned thoughtfully. "Do you know how to dance?" she asked. He had mentioned taking her dancing as part of their night out but she had never done it before. "I've seen it...in movies anyway. It doesn't look excessively hard, I suppose."

"Dance?" Jasper said, lifting an eyebrow with a coy smile. "Maybe, we'll see…" he added with a gentle laugh. He'd never given much thought to dancing. He was sure he'd probably done it when human, so it must be there somewhere. He would just have to try and remember how. Besides, being a vampire and naturally graceful, it shouldn't be too hard to do it. "Whether we can dance or not, we'll still have a good time. I can assure you of that," he said, with a soft smile.

"I know we will," she said confidently, squeezing his hand. "In fact, I'm very much looking forward to it. So much so in fact that I think we should try and get to Chicago a little faster..." She gave him a mischievous grin before breaking free of him and sprinting off into the distance.

Jasper's expression turned curious when she grinned mischievously and pulled out of his grip. Just like that, she was gone. "Hey!" he yelled after her, a wicked grin of his own curling at the corners of his lips, a gleam in his eye. "Here I come!" he yelled before tearing off after her.

"Come on, slow poke!" she teased, turning her head to shout back at him.

"I'm comin'!" he called, digging his heels into the ground to gain more purchase. Alice's form danced ahead and with a sudden burst of speed Jasper shot after her, quickly closing the gap between them.


	8. A Night Out

8. A Night Out

The three piece suit Alice had bought at the department store was carefully laid out on the bed.

She had left Jasper to it and had retreated to the hotel room's bathroom with her own clothes for the evening, wrapped in secrecy in a black garment bag. She hadn't even had to tell him that he wasn't allowed to peek. Jasper didn't seem very interested in clothes but she sincerely hoped he would notice what she had picked out for herself. She was a vampire, but she was still a girl at heart.

As she shimmied into her dress she glanced at herself in the mirror. The deep blue complemented her skin and dark hair and made her eyes shine a brilliant gold. The sweetheart neckline was very girlish as was the full skirt that came to about her knee, showing off her slender calves. Satin shoes dyed to match the dress were tied into place with ribbon.

She had painstakingly arranged her hair, disguising its choppy, spiky layers into soft, cropped ringlets. She admired her handiwork before opening a little velvet box and fastening in a pair of diamond earrings she had bought just because she felt she needed a little sparkle.

Her fashion sense was flawless. She knew that every cut and line of the dress looked as though it had been made for her alone. So why did she feel nervous about leaving the bathroom and having Jasper see her?

With bag in hand, Alice had disappeared into the bathroom. He watched after her, until the bathroom door blocked his view and closed with a muted thump. Removing his gaze from the closed door, Jasper turned his attention to the clothes ensemble laid out on the bed. Meticulously laid out was a grey pin striped suit, a white button up shirt, vest, tie, fedora and a familiar looking designer box, sitting just so on the pillow.

He eyed the pinstriped pants before sitting down on the bed and slipping off his loafers and scooting them off to the side. With a quiet sigh he stood and shimmied out of his pants, picking the grey slacks off of the bed and slipping them on. Then he turned to the white button down shirt. He glanced back toward the bathroom door shyly, not quite sure why because it wasn't as if Alice hadn't seen him before but he still felt self conscious about it.

He pulled the grey sweater over his head and buzzed through the buttons on his shirt, before letting it slip from his shoulders, pooling at his feet. He let his gaze scan over the heavy scarring on his arms with a frown pulling down his lips. Picking up the white button up shirt, he slipped his arms through the sleeves and shrugged it up onto his shoulders, buzzing up through the buttons and fastening the cuffs. He smoothed his hands over the smooth fabric before taking up the vest.

He slipped his arms through the sleeveless arm holes and buttoned up the intricate brass buttons on the front, adjusting it over the shirt, so that it wasn't crooked. Next he donned the tie, slipping over to the mirror to give it a slight adjustment. Moving back over to the bed, he picked up the pin striped coat and slipped it on. Then came the fedora. He eyed it momentarily before placing it on his head.

She inched open the bathroom door ever so slightly before peering out into the room.

"Jasper?" she asked.

Jasper turned when he heard Alice's voice, displaying a shy smile. "Alice?" He said, in greeting. Still obscured by the bathroom door, Alice's only visible features were her eyes, and part of her face.

Alice stayed still for a moment, taking in the sight of him as he stood there in the middle of the room looking like he had just stepped out of a movie. Handsome was a word that hardly did justice to the way he looked in that moment. The three piece suit was cut in such a way that it perfectly accented his lean form. She was glad she didn't need to breathe because for several moments she found herself completely incapable.

"You look…incredible," she whispered, staying put behind the door.

If he could blush, he probably would have. "Thank you," he mumbled, tearing his gaze away from hers and suddenly feeling nervous about her eyes on him. Since Alice had come into the picture, his dress habits had changed dramatically and so had his living habits as well as feeding habits. Alice had successfully tamed the wild beast for the most part. His unruly curls, however, were still defiant. "I'm sure you look absolutely stunning yourself," he said, lifting his gaze to her and sweeping it across what he could see, hoping that focusing on her would help to quell the nerves that flooded him. He held his hand out to her. "Are you ready?"

Alice took a deep breath and nodded, pushing open the door and stepping out into the room. She fidgeted with the skirt of her dress and looked down at her shoes which she turned this way and that, a frown on her face as she shyly kept her eyes off his face.

She ventured a look at him from under her eyelashes, assessing his reaction. "I just need to get my wrap," she said, pointing to it laid over the back of a nearby chair. "Then we can go…"

"Wow…" Jasper said, feeling as if the air had been knocked out of him. His gaze roved over her as she came out, taking in every detail of her attire. It was flawless, as usual. "You look absolutely stunning," he said, his tone remaining soft. As he sampled the mood around her, he discerned that she was quite nervous, possibly more nervous than he was. A smile flashed across his face as he moved forward and tentatively took her hand. He brought it up and pressed his lips to the back of it. "Ma'am..." he whispered, with a quiet smile.

Alice ducked her chin and giggled, hardly able to look him in the eye. He made her feel weak in the knees with his every gesture. The suit only added to the effect.

He let go of her hand and glided over to the chair, snatched the wrap off of it and flashed back around to her side. Handing her the wrap in one hand he held his arm out to her so that she could slip her own through it.

Alice threw the wrap around her shoulders before slipping her arm through Jasper's. Never had she felt so normal. Tonight they weren't immortals or products of a tragic past. They were just a man and a woman in love, going out for the night like any other couple. A vision tried to push its way into her mind but she ignored it. She didn't want to know what was going to happen tonight before it happened. She wanted to live in the moment for once and be surprised with where the night would take them.

"So, Mr. Whitlock," she said, looking up at him with a bright smile, her voice teasing. "Where exactly will you be taking me this evening?"

Jasper raised an eyebrow as a coy smile crept to his lips. "Well, darlin'..." he began, pausing briefly. "I'm not quite sure," he said, flashing forward to get the door and hold it open for her. "Ma'am," he said, ducking his head and gesturing for her to go out ahead of him.

Alice moved out into the hallway, her happiness a palpable thing. When Jasper joined her, she quickly slipped her arm back through his again, eager to be close to him. She found she couldn't stop beaming up at him with a silly little smile on her face.

"I thought perhaps we'd go down and take a look at the dance hall first. Or would you prefer the carriage ride?" Jasper said, letting his gaze linger on her momentarily. "Or we could just simply spend the night walking, enjoying each other's company..."

Alice considered the possibilities. Everything sounded so wonderful to her that she found it hard to make a decision. "Why not save the carriage ride for last? It sounds like a lovely way to end the evening. Plus, I must confess that I am intrigued at the idea of dancing."

"Or..." he said, crooking an eyebrow and raising one pale finger in the air. "We could window shop," he said, his grin growing wide.

Shopping to Alice was like a drug. He knew she would either faint or fall into fits of joy. Shopping wasn't exactly his idea of a good time but there were a few things he wanted to pick up. Alice had bought him so much in the past couple of days and he felt getting her something nice would repay her for it. How would he pay for it without money? He'd already figured that out. His powers of persuasion came in handy in situations like this.

Alice grinned from ear to ear at his suggestion. "Tempting," she said. "Very tempting. However, I think I would rather just spend time with you." She slipped her arm out from his and stepped in front of him, reaching up to grab his tie. With a mischievous smile she used it to pull his lips down to hers. Her fingers let go of his tie and crept down the muscled planes of his chest as she lifted herself up on her toes to him.

A coy smile touched his lips as Alice unwound her arm from his and stepped in front of him. "Alice… Wh-" However, he didn't get to finish because no sooner than the words had come out of his mouth, Alice's little hands were curling around his tie and bringing his face down to her level. The softness of her lips instantly sent a wave of pleasure through him. Her fingers traced down his chest leaving a trail of warmth behind them. Jasper wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him, lifting her up closer her to him, his lips all the while working feverishly against hers.

"Dancing," she whispered against his lips. "How could I not want to try something that means being held in your arms?"

"Mmmm..." he mumbled against her lips. "I can't think of anything closer to heaven."

She laughed as she broke the kiss, giving him a smile that promised more than an evening of dancing. She crooked a finger at him, backing toward the elevator.

Jasper lifted an eyebrow as he caught Alice's coy smile. "Oh?" he questioned, with a smile of his own. He wasn't a mind reader but he didn't have to be. The message in Alice's smile was loud and clear. He drifted toward her as she backed away toward the elevator, beckoning for him to follow as if a million strings were attached to that one tiny finger. Jasper felt like a puppet giving way to the pull of her will and joined her in the elevator.

As they walked Jasper gave little notice to the human noises around them. Heartbeats, voices, movement in the rooms they passed. No, his thoughts were focused on Alice. Even so it didn't stop his throat from tightening in protest to his denial of feeding. But in her presence he found it easier to ignore it.

They neared the door of the ballroom and Jasper's throat tightened, a searing pain accompanying the discomfort. One hand flitted up to his neck, clasping the front as if trying to smooth away the pain.

Alice hesitated outside the hotel ballroom. "Is this okay?" she asked, eyeing the twirling couples warily. "There are quite a few people in there."

Alice's words penetrated his thoughts. His hand fell away from his neck automatically as he reached out for hers. "Yes, it's fine," he said, forcing a strained smile. His discomfort wasn't going to ruin Alice's night. He would deal with it.

Alice couldn't help but notice the effort Jasper was making to reign in his thirst. His eyes were already beginning to turn a muddy reddish brown but the hunger that sparked behind them had yet to dim. She couldn't help but to realize that he suffered for her and it touched her immeasurably. She toyed with the idea of suggesting something else but the earnestness in his eyes stopped her.

In his eyes his endurance was a pledge of his love for her. Tonight, only the first of so many more to come, would be a pivotal point, a true test to his resistance for her. The Herculean effort he put forth to simply smooth over the pained expression on his face was only a part of his persistence but his labor was not fruitless. No, Alice was the only reason as to why he would even consider putting himself through it. His discomfort meant nothing, if it meant he could see her smile.

"Shall we?" he asked, his voice soft as he moved forward and caught the door and stepped aside for to walk through. "Ladies first."

She nodded and stepped inside the ballroom, the scent of the humans there swirling around her with their spinning movements. She reached back and clasped Jasper's hand, pulling him against her. She leaned her head back to rest it on his chest.

When she swept past him her movement stirred up a whirl wind of scents, including her own. The smell of apple pie, cinnamon, pomegranate, plum and various other scents hit him all at once, sending his senses soaring and his throat into a barrage of aching, searing fire and leaving a path of flames that screamed to be quenched. A pained look flashed across his face as he followed her inside. His mind raced from one dark scenario to another as he attempted to purge out the thoughts. He sucked in a sharp breath, holding it, as he reached forward to catch Alice's hand. Once again the invisible strings that permanently bound him to Alice pulled him forward and up against her. Wrapping his other arm around her, he rested his chin against the top of her head. His eyes fixed forward in an attempt to block out the many humans around them, twirling, swirling, stirring up their scents. He held his breath for this reason but unfortunately no amount of breath holding could block out the barrage of heartbeats.

"I love you," she whispered, hoping her words would lend him strength.

"I love you too…" he whispered through clenched teeth as a small amount of his air supply escaped. Alice's words touched him. Her steadfast faith in him only caused him to try that much harder. "I'll be ok," he said in the same strained tone as he lost a little more air. He sucked in another flaming breath, another pained expression sweeping across his face as the flames punched down his throat.

"We don't have to do this," she whispered, turning to face him. She tilted her head to put her forehead against his chest, unable to look into his eyes and see the pain that was so obvious there. "I don't care if we go right back up to the room or anywhere else in the world you want to go. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy. I'll never ask for more than that." She sighed, gripping his hands in her own. "Please, Jasper… Don't torture yourself so. Not for me…"

Jasper let loose the air he held in his chest to speak. "I promised…I would take you dancing..." he said, his voice wavering slightly as he attempted to cover the discomfort. "I'll be fine. I promise. It really doesn't hurt that bad," he said, a strained smile playing at the corners of his lips. "Really, it's fine," he said attempting to soothe her worries, holding her closely as she pressed her forehead against his chest. Tracing his fingers down her spine with his other arm he applied a small amount of calming influence. "Shhh..." he cooed, squeezing his eyes shut to blot out the barrage of hearts singing out to him from every direction. "You're worth it, Alice," he assured her, his voice cracking from the effort he was putting forth to control his rioting imagination. He sucked in another sharp breath, drawing in another mouthful of flames.

Alice frowned. He wasn't going to be persuaded away from his plans for the evening. He had promised her dancing and, despite the sacrifice on his part, he was going to make sure that he followed through.

"One dance," she whispered, her voice firm despite its breathy volume. "That's all."

A quiet chuckle escaped his lips in spite of the flames. He was going to make sure that Alice had a good time, despite his own discomfort. The pain was the lesser of the two concerns. Alice was the number one priority.

"Just one?" he questioned through clenched teeth as a small amount of air escaped. He found that it was easier to deal with it when he held his breath. He figured that in doing so he could get through the night and still make sure Alice was having a good time. Twirling slowly together to the crooner music in the background Jasper continued to trail his fingers up and down her spine in a soothing motion.

Alice shivered. His fingertips were trailing back and forth between the satin of her wrap and the exposed skin of her back, sending wave after wave of chills through her tiny frame. She almost tilted her head up to look at him, almost pleaded to go back upstairs, almost begged. But she found she couldn't move a muscle except to nuzzle her face into his shirtfront, her little fists balled up and resting on his chest between them.

Jasper paused momentarily as Alice's fingers contracted into fists, balling up his shirt into them. A strained smile touched his lips as she pressed her face into his shirtfront and he gave her a gentle squeeze with his arm. Jasper picked up on the new air to Alice's mood and his smile turned slightly amused. "We must behave ourselves…" he murmured, as they twirled around always in close contact, pressed together as if they could not spare an inch between them.

"Then stop making me not want to," she growled with a soft laugh.

A strained smile graced his lips at Alice's admittance. "I'm sorry. I'll be good. Promise," he said through clenched teeth.

They weren't dancing like other people in the room. The held each other in chaste, proper embraces as they moved across the floor together, bodies at least a foot apart in all the places that mattered. She and Jasper clung to each other, the way they held each other belying an intimacy not even married couples would show in public. They garnered a few stares, even some whispers but Alice couldn't bring herself to care. She turned her face away from the crowd and back into Jasper's chest, inhaling deeply of his familiar scent.

Jasper's gaze caught the stares of a few nosy gawkers stealing glances as they twirled past them. Whispers abounded about them, about the close proximity at which they danced. A slight frown pulled at the corners of Jasper's lips, as the couples around them murmured. "Don't mind them, dear," Jasper whispered, shifting his gaze back down to Alice and away from the onlookers. He wondered briefly if they should mimic the other couples to look more in place but he couldn't bring himself to break the close proximity to Alice.

The pained look on Jasper's face remained intact, a small glimpse into the effort he was putting forth to provide Alice with a good time. His throat throbbed, contracted and burned for relief as each person twirled past them, swirling up their scents. He sucked in another breath of flames, intent on holding it. Of course, he knew that he would have to let it out at regular intervals to give the appearance that he was breathing. But if he could get himself through for five minutes at a time then he could deal with the consequences.

Alice closed her eyes and let Jasper lead her movements, feeling completely enveloped in his arms. When the band ended the song they had been dancing to and began another she lifted her head to him, her eyes full of questions.

"Jasper?" she asked, the conflicted look in his eyes causing her a little stab of pain.

Alice's soft words reached Jasper's ears. He cast his gaze down to her, another smile touching his lips. The searching look in her eyes gave Jasper a sharp pain of guilt.

"Yes, darlin'?" he asked, his voice soft but strained as a small amount of air escaped from his lips. The guilt that Alice felt was evident in the mood that radiated around her. His discomfort was bothering her, something he'd not intended.

Her eyebrows knitted together as she looked up at him. "Does that count as one song or a half?"

"I suppose that can count as one song…" he said, letting slip a strained smile and attempting a chuckle.

She reached up and brushed a blond curl from his forehead and then cupped that hand against his cheek. "Thank you for doing this," she said, her voice filled with gratitude.

Alice's mere touch sent his body into a frenzy of emotions as she brushed his hair back and placed her flawless hand against his cheek. The warmth emanating from it sent a rush of pleasure through his body. With great effort, he mustered a genuine smile. "You're welcome," he said softly although her mood told him that she hadn't been having as good a time as he'd hoped

"But this night shouldn't just be about my having a good time. What do you want to do? What would make you the most happy? Name it and we'll do it," she said, smiling brightly.

A slight frown touched his lips as she spoke. Guilt flooded through him, as he mulled over his response. "I'm sorry..." His eyebrows knitted together. "I'm ruining your night, aren't I?" he asked, sadness in his tone. As he let the air in his lungs out, his throat began to throb mercilessly.

"No!" she protested, trying to smooth away the sadness in his expression with her fingertips. "Two days ago I was sitting in a musty old diner watching the rain fall outside a dirty window and tonight I'm standing in a ballroom being held in the arms of the most handsome man I've ever seen. I am having a wonderful night!"

"I suppose, I'm a bit of a martyr," Jasper replied, quietly. "Besides, it's good for my self control," he added with a strained smile although, he was quite sure Alice wouldn't see it in that manner. "I must be a real dream come true," he said, in dry humor. "Showing up in that diner in rags, without a dime to my name. Scars all over me, unfed, deep circles under my eyes, looking about as attractive as a corpse. I'm sure I was a real sight for sore eyes." He chuckled sucking in a breath of flames as he did so. "You on the other hand could not have looked more perfect if you would've tried. Absolutely breathtaking. Never in my existence had I encountered something so absolutely glorious."

"I didn't see any of those things," she said, her voice even and serious as she reached up with her other hand to hold his face between them both. "I saw you. I saw the man I had been waiting my whole entire life for. I saw my future. I saw everything that would ever matter to me, the only thing that ever really had…" She smiled, her expression warm and full of adoration as she looked into his eyes. "I still don't think you understand how much I love you. I've loved you, unwaveringly and faithfully, for three decades and I can see that I will continue to do so for centuries."

Jasper's gaze remained unwavering on Alice's as she took his face into her hands and leveled his eyes onto hers. The truth in her words and the clear adoration in her eyes spoke volumes. He didn't need to sample her mood to confirm the emotions she was clearly sending. He only had to look into her eyes to see it. Her unwavering devotion rung in every word she spoke.

"Alice…" he said, quietly. The strain in his voice was evident. "You're right, I don't...fully understand," he admitted. "Love is something I'd never had a concept of. I'd never even considered that I could be capable of it. Until I walked into that diner I was a savage, unfeeling void of anything remotely human..." he said, his voice remaining low.

She shook her head in disagreement, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her face to his heart as he spoke.

Jasper unwound an arm from around her back and moved his hand up to cradle her head as she pressed her face against his chest, trailing his fingers down her back contently with his other hand.

"But, I do understand that I love you. As much as the feeling is new to me, and unnatural, it's there. I felt it, when I took your hand and the feeling only continues to get stronger. I don't know how it works, nor do I know the depth of those feelings…" he continued. "But I know this, I've never cared for anyone as much as I care for you. Your happiness is all that matters to me. I will open doors for you, stand up when you leave the table, carry your baggage. I will do anything to make you smile, to keep you safe and protected. Hope, optimism... Those are the words that spring to mind when I look at you. My beautiful, intelligent other half," he said, a slight smile threatening the corners of his lips.

She smiled and closed her eyes, her face still pressed against his chest, her little arms wrapped as tightly around him as she could manage. She took a deep breath, chamomile and bergamot filling her lungs and making her give a small, contented sigh.

Alice's contentment sent a wave of warmth through him. He could literally stand like that with her in his arms all night, never moving, statue still. Of course, it would be more comfortable if they weren't surrounded by all the little meals but he found that through Alice, he could channel his thirst and with a Herculean effort and deny it.

"Can you feel what I'm feeling right now?" she asked. "Do you see what you do to me? I have never been so completely happy…"

"Yes, I can," he admitted in a velvet tone, his throat squeezing shut with each word escaping his lips. He cleared it in an attempt to purge out the fire but it remained unwavering. "You're content and extremely happy..." he said, a strained smile touching his lips. "Did I get it right?"

Alice nodded, turning her face into his shirtfront and breathing deeply.

"You'd been waiting for so many years and I knew nothing of you until I walked into that diner…" he said, trailing off softly. "I feel as if I've cheated you in some way…"

"How could I be cheated? I have you here now. And besides, you only had to live through hell for the better part of a century! The last three decades of my life have been easy compared to that. What I did was nothing. You had to fight every day just to survive…" She squeezed her arms around him. "I never would have made it if it had been me."

"Probably not…" he admitted, frowning slightly. "You're far too meek and mild, too pure to have been put in that situation," he said, stroking his fingers absently through her hair as he spoke. "It's difficult for me to imagine it. I don't like thinking of you in danger," he said, his voice becoming soft. "And Hell? Yes, but if you know no other way of life you don't know the difference. I'll confess, for years I enjoyed it. I didn't know any better. I was young, power drunk and completely for the cause. Maria and I had worked together for many years. Our army was strong, unavoidable and we conquered many, took herd lands for our own and drank to our hearts content. The newborns were pawns to us, throwaways. We simply created new ones. It wasn't until later, after my conscience began to develop, that I realized what kind of monster I'd become. What Maria had made me... And what Maria was herself. I'd been so disconnected from my own emotions for so long that I really didn't know that killing was wrong. It was what I'd been born to do. What I was trained to do. I suppose my empathic abilities had a great deal to do with my knowledge of right and wrong and my guilt. Its development coincided with my attitude change. When I started to feel the true terror and pain of my victims, only then did I realize what kind of creature I was. Sometimes I wished that they would've never developed but I suppose that it, along with finding you, had a meaning behind it. I'd long been able to manipulate the moods around me, change emotional atmospheres. It's the main reason why I was such an asset to Maria. But, as I said, the empathic part didn't come until later. I attribute my conscience to that. If it weren't for that I would be no different than the others. I left without notice. After all I was her best fighter so I'm sure she wouldn't have let me go without a fight…" he said, trailing off.

As always, Alice couldn't help but shiver as he spoke of her past. Her horror was not for the things he had done but for what he had had to endure. He didn't like to think of her in danger and she didn't like to think of him living that way. It was cruel and tragic and it made her ache to protect him even though she was too small to do much good.

"You are so much stronger than I am," she said, quietly. "I'm so grateful you survived and made your way to me." She tilted her head to look up at him. "I know I'm small and I don't know the first thing about fighting but I would do anything to keep you safe. I would do anything to make sure you never have to feel that way again. I'd fight a whole newborn army to protect you."

"Perhaps it would be more prudent if we..." he said, pausing briefly. "Left…" The word escaped his lips as if it hurt him to speak it. "I want you to have a good time, Alice…" he said, his expression reflecting the pain in his tone.

"No matter where we go I will be having a good time because I'll be with you," she said, genuine happiness bubbling in her voice. She gave him a reassuring smile to make her point.

The concern in her mood shifted to happiness and joy as she beamed up at him, her eyes sparkling with the happiness that her mood portrayed. Her happiness was something that he tried so hard to keep intact. He needed her to be happy. It was a need that outweighed any of his own. Alice's happiness would always come first above anything else.

"Your happiness means more to me than anything. Everything else is second place. As long as you're happy, then so am I..." he assured her. His throat, throbbing mercilessly, contracted uncomfortably as a new wave of flames left a parched and painful path. The pained expression on his face reflected the constriction as the wet, moist hearts sang together in unison, calling out to him. A secretion of venom flooded into his mouth in preparation for the kill. With great effort, he swallowed his own venom, squeezing his eyes shut as the poison laden saliva coursed its way down his throat, lighting the walls of his esophagus on fire. His muscles contracted in response causing him to squeeze his arm against Alice's back.

"Well, I would be happy going to take a walk. I have something in mind," she said with a wide smile. "I think it will be perfect!"

"You do?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Alice had an idea and she was giddy about it. He was quite sure shopping was in the cards but he found that he didn't mind. He rather enjoyed spending time with her whether it was walking or following behind her while she loaded him with clothes. "I'm sure it will be," he said with a quiet smile, another round of flames coursing down his throat as he spoke. The pain in his eyes was the only evidence of his discomfort.

She unwound her arms from his waist and tugged at his hand eagerly leading him out of the ballroom and into the hotel lobby.

Jasper let slip a pained smile, as she grabbed his hand and led him out. He more than eagerly followed, grateful to escape the hell that was the ballroom.

She practically danced to the exit, turning to look over her shoulder with an impish smile as she spun through the revolving door. Outside she stepped to the curb and hailed a taxi, reaching over to grab his hand again as one pulled to a stop in front of her.

He followed close on her heels as she led him through the lobby and the spinning doors, taking in a sharp breath of fresh clean air to dispel the human scents and clear his lungs of the fiery torment. Instantly he felt relief.

"Where are we going?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow as she called a taxi. The questioning look in his eyes never left as he stepped to the curve and popped open the back door for her, to climb in. "Alice?"

She slid across the seat and patted the place next to her. "Get in," she said with a laugh. Her eyes clouded over for a moment and when they refocused her smile had widened noticeably. "Oh, this is going to be perfect!" she exclaimed, her mood bright and excited.

He raised an eyebrow in speculation and slid in beside her, closing the door behind him. The overpowering mood filling the car was unavoidable and soon Jasper found himself smiling as well. "Perfect? I doubt anything could be more perfect than you," he interjected.

Alice practically bounced up and down in her seat. "Just wait and see!" she chirped with childlike enthusiasm.

A strained smile touched his lips as Alice bounced up and down, her exuberance heightening his own mood and driving his thirst into overdrive.

"Driver, could you take us to the Navy Pier?" she asked, slipping him a few bills in the darkness of the cab.

"Sure thing, ma'am," he answered, pulling away from the curb and filtering into the line of traffic on the street.

"Navy Pier?" Jasper asked, confusion coloring his tone. As a precaution he sucked in a breath of flames and held it, his throat throbbing and constricting in protest uncomfortably. His gaze fixed pointedly at the back of the driver's neck and focused on the pulse point. The muddy red brown color of his eyes were normal enough now that he need not wear a hat to conceal them.

Alice nodded. "Just wait, just wait!" she chanted, grasping his hand and settling into Jasper's chest with a little sigh. She closed her eyes, a satisfied smile curving her lips. The driver looked at them by way of the rear view mirror and smiled as well as the city lights filtered through the windows.

The slight pressure Alice applied to his chest broke his concentration, causing him to blink a couple of times and refocus his gaze on her. A smile of his own curved his lips as she cuddled into him. He tentatively slipped an arm around her shoulders and hugged her close to him, letting his cheek come to rest against the top of her head as his gaze drifted back to the driver. He gave her a gentle squeeze with his arm as a silent plea for reassurance, too subtle to be picked up by human eyes.

Alice's heightened mood had tampered with his own, hyping up his own emotions in reflection of hers. The anxious expression fixed on his face was a small glimpse at the extreme effort he was putting forth in reigning in his thirst although, holding his breath did help. Cutting off his breathing cut off the scent from circulating throughout his system

Alice reached a hand up to touch his face and concentrated on changing her mood from excitement to calm, hoping it would reach him and ease his thirst. He could influence her mood, that she knew. But perhaps she could influence his as well? He seemed to be attuned to everything she felt so if he were anxious, could she not try to project calm for him? She waited to see what effect it would have on him, if any, tilting her head to run her nose along his jaw line and planting a soft kiss on the scarred skin of his neck.

His gaze tore from the man in the front seat and refocused on Alice when she touched her fingers to his cheek, a pained smile playing on his features as he worked to concentrate on her. Alice's mood shift brought with it a calming atmosphere, seeping into his clothes and flesh. As her heightened mood calmed he felt his own high coming down as well. Normally, letting the moods of others affect him was something he worked to avoid, but this seemed to be something that he needed so he didn't fight it.

A warm feeling of pleasure coursed through him as she kissed his ravaged neck. Her complete understanding and reassurance tempered his mood back down to her new level. With this small distraction he found it easier to ignore the cab driver but it also could have been that he was holding his breath. Holding his breath worked well to keep the scent from circulating but it didn't eliminate the temptation of his heart.

Eventually the cab pulled to a stop and Alice's head popped up, her hand already on the door handle. "We're here!" She opened her door and climbed out, reaching in to grab Jasper's hand and dragging him across the seat. "Thank you!" she told the driver as she shut the door and waved to him.

Both eyebrows shot up as Alice practically jumped up and flew to the door handle before the cab even came to a complete stop. Confusion colored his face as she scrambled out and grabbed his hand, pulling him from the car. Jasper gave the cab driver a bewildered look before returning it Alice.

The skyscrapers towered above them, their winking lights like stars come down to earth all around them and shining on the water. Alice looked around, her happiness and excitement infectious.

When the cab driver was well out of sight Jasper let his breath out and sucked in a breath of fresh air to clear out the human scent that had infected his system moments earlier. Finally able to get his bearings he looked around, an awestruck expression over taking his features. "Wow..." he breathed.

"Do you hear that?" she asked, gripping his hand in both of hers. The sound of a lone saxophone drifted on the night air as she pulled him down to the water.

Jasper trained his ears on the distant noise, the sound of music reaching his ears as he cocked his head a little in concentration. "Yeah, I do…" he said as a quiet smile touched his lips, walking with Alice down toward the water. Jasper followed her down to the boardwalk, as they got closer the tune became clearer in the air.

Alice sighed happily as she recognized the tune, the exact one she had heard in her vision. "I love this song," she said, stopping by the boardwalk and throwing her arms around Jasper's neck. "It's called 'Embraceable You'. I'd say it's fitting." She smiled up at him, her golden eyes twinkling in the dim light.

A wide grin stretched the corners of his mouth as she slung her arms around his neck and rattled off the tune. As she did so he automatically slipped his arms around her and pulled her up against him.

"I'd say it is. I find you very embraceable," he commented with a light chuckle. "So this has been your plan all evening, has it?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"No, not really," she laughed. "It only came to me once I decided that we were leaving that ballroom. Besides, this seems much more romantic."

"Well, I must say…I'm thoroughly surprised," he said keeping his gaze locked on hers, unable to suppress his own joy. "It's much more romantic to be here, alone with you," he agreed, with a soft smile. "I must say the ball room wasn't quite agreeing with me..." he trailed off quietly as embarrassment colored his tone. It had been because of his lack of control that they had had to leave. Rolling his bottom lip under his teeth briefly, he spoke. "I promise, one day we'll be able to be out in public without the danger of me taking a human life."

"It's not something I expect you to be able to do overnight," she said, her voice soothing as she began to sway with the music. Her fingers shifted through the curls at the back of his head. "And I'll be here to help you, always. I'll always understand…"

"What do you say you and I dance for awhile and then go visit one of the local shops?" he asked with a hint of a smile. He had a plan but he couldn't let her know. Instead he flipped through his decisions, trying to confuse his true one.

Alice's brow furrowed at the whirl of visions that flashed before her eyes, uncertain and vague. She tilted her head to the side, her eyes going blank as she tried to focus on one. The effort was useless. Each possibility faded away as soon as she tried to grasp it, the images fluid and fleeting.

A mischievous grin crept to Jasper's face briefly as Alice's expression went blank. He was quite certain all of his decisions were flooding through her mind right now as she tried to narrow it down. However, his expression quickly smoothed out as she drew back out of her daze and narrowed her gaze at him suspiciously.

She returned her gaze to Jasper's face, her eyes narrowing with suspicion. "Are you trying to keep something from me?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Who me? Of course not," he said, his eyebrows knitted together in false confusion.

Alice pursed her lips thoughtfully, obviously not buying his innocence. Finally she smiled. "I actually like surprises," she confessed. "It's rare that I ever get to have one. Okay then, no peeking, I promise! You just have to not let me see. Think about other things!" she commanded, jumping up and down with excitement.

"Well I'm quite sure you'll like this one…" he said with a sly, knowing smile. "No, peeking," he said firmly with a serious look which faded rather quickly when Alice's exuberance got the better of her.

"Stop thinking about it!" Alice squealed, unlinking her hands where they rested behind his head and shaking him by the shoulders.

He couldn't help but laugh as Alice shook him, chuckling as she scolded him into submission. "Ok, fine!" he admitted in defeat. Shaking his head, he chuckled. "Well, I could concentrate on you…" he said, leveling his gaze on her.

The way he looked at her then stunned her into silence and caused her to shiver. "That should… That should work," she choked out.

"You know..." he said, breaking the short silence between them. "This is very romantic," he whispered, glancing around them. "Very special. And you, well, you look absolutely stunning, you know..." He smiled sweetly, all the while keeping his decisions up in the air, flitting from one thing to another. Alice couldn't know. He needed to keep her confused.

Alice tilted her head to the side, studying the way the moonlight reflected off his face. "I could say the same of you…" she said, her face full of wonder and innocence. A flash of something in her mind, indistinct and blurry, caused her eyes to widen momentarily. She worked hard to push it away. This was something she didn't want to see! The vision was starting to become clearer despite her efforts to stop it. She forced herself to see reality, focusing on Jasper's face, on his eyes…

Jasper watched Alice's expression go blank again as another vision tried to force its way into her mind. He lifted an eyebrow as Alice fought to remove the vision. Clearly she was going to keep her promise in not peeking which was good. It would be better if she didn't know. Finally, she seemed to have won out as her gaze returned to the present and focused on him. A brief smile flitted across his face at her triumph.

He unwound one of his arms from around her back and brushed the back of his hand against her cheek, curling his fingers together under her chin. "Absolutely stunning..." he murmured before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

The vision shimmered and disappeared altogether just in time. The only thing she could concentrate on now was his hand splayed across her lower back, the feel of his fingers gently tilting her chin, the way his lips moved against her own in a way that seemed contrived to drive her slowly insane. She closed her eyes and shamelessly pressed herself against him, her fingers knotting in his hair.

Suddenly Alice's fingers were in his hair as she pressed her body against his which only caused him to plunge himself deeper into the kiss. The intense mood coming off of Alice rolled through his body in waves and intensified his own passion toward her. He contracted his fingers against her back, locking his arm around her in an iron embrace and wrapping his other arm around her shoulders, securing her to him.

Jasper's kiss became more desperate and she gasped against his lips, the passion driving him causing her knees to go weak. She might have actually fallen if it weren't for how tightly he held her. Instead she went nearly limp in his arms, surrendering herself wholly over to him. A moan escaped her slightly parted lips as her head fell back, exposing her throat. This wasn't the dancing she had had in mind when they came to this place but at the moment she didn't much care.

The intensity between them only grew as the kiss became more passionate. The tangible electricity in the air between them sent Jasper's senses into overdrive. The audible soft moan that escaped her lips caused a low, primal growl to rumble out of Jasper's throat. As the kiss broke away Jasper's lips quickly found the hollow of her throat, the exact spot where her pulse point would have been in life. A shiver ran through him as his lips came in contact with the soft marble smooth skin.

Jasper's growl sent her senses reeling. Perhaps they should have just gone to the hotel, she thought? But no, he had a surprise for her and it seemed important. She worked to keep her feet planted on the ground, gasping aloud again when his lips descended on her throat. She knew it was no coincidence that they sought out where her arteries had once pulsed with life, his instincts leading him there out of hunger and habit. If she were human she wouldn't have been able to resist him, even in the face of certain death. There was nothing this man could ever ask that she would have the power or the will to deny.

Her hands moved to grasp his shoulders as she hung there in his arms, helpless to do anything but cling to him.

As Alice's hands sought out his shoulders and gripped them, Jasper's urgency increased. The pure ecstasy between him and Alice drove him to a point of no return. Every gasp, every sigh, every squeeze of her hands against his shoulders only spurred him further. He kissed her neck feverishly with the same urgency as though he were being rushed though truth be told, it was because he couldn't stop, nor did he want to. The feelings that exuded from her, mingling with his own, made him a slave to his own urges, reminiscent to a cocaine addict getting a fix. His hand moved up to grip the base of her neck as his lips worked passionately against her pulse point.

So this is what it would feel like to die at his hands, she thought, her eyes rolling back into her head. Looking up into that angelic face, his eyes ravenous and beautiful a second before the strike, his lips moving against her neck as though to devour her very soul. Moaning again softly as his hand closed around her throat, she knew that as a human she would have bared it willingly for him, luxuriating in the feel of him pressed against her as her life drained away. Surrender, complete and absolute… Her hands fell away from his shoulders, her arms hanging useless at her sides. She no longer had the strength to do anything but allow herself to be possessed completely by him.

Jasper's hand loosened from around her neck and moved up to cradle the back of her head. As he became aware he'd noticed Alice's dead weight in his arms, limp and completely incapacitated. Reluctantly, he peeled his lips away from her neck and found her lips again, molding them to hers.

At the touch of his lips against her own, Alice suddenly came alive, her hands tangling once more into his hair. She returned his kiss with fierce determination, pulling him into her and hitching a leg up to rest on his hip.

A growl escaped his lips as Alice pulled him into her and threw her leg up, hitching it against his hip. The hand braced around her back quickly flashed down and curled around her calf, securing it in place. Her sudden reanimation skyrocketed his senses as she knotted her fingers into his hair and threw herself into the kiss.

His mind raced as he passionately worked his lips against hers, keeping his other arm securely locked around her, the compulsion to keep going firmly taking a hold of his senses and running his emotions into overload. Alice's intense feelings combined with his and, with such a close proximity to her, it had driven him into a frenzy. The spark in his eye belied the need that he felt for her. "I can't stop…" he breathed between kisses. "You've no idea…" he gasped. "How this feels…" he mumbled against her lips.

"I don't…think I can…either," she panted. "But…we're in public…" she giggled. "Damn it…" Still unable to reign in her desire, she freed one of her hands from his hair and ran it down his chest, a soft growl rising from her throat as she moved her lips to the corner of his mouth, down his jaw and to his neck.

"Yeah…" was the only word able to escape his lips. He'd all but forgotten how to speak as soon as she had laid into him. As she moved away from his mouth tracing kisses down his jaw and to his neck Jasper let out a primal growl of his own with the same intensity and animalistic nature in response to hers. His grip tightened around her calf as she found his neck. The complete sensory overload caused his eyes to roll back in his head.

"We're…being…positively indecent," she lamented even as she pawed at his chest. A laugh escaped her lips as she left a trail of kisses down his throat, ending at his shirt collar. "We can't…do this…here."

"Yes, quite indecent," he said in a soft tone with a chuckle. He was sure they probably looked like quite a sight, tangled together in an embrace. It was considered indecent to hold hands, let alone escalate things to that degree, in public. Indecent or not, he couldn't bring himself to stop as Alice broke away from his lips and left a trail of soft kisses down his throat, letting them linger along his shirt collar. He felt compelled to take his shirt off so as to not interrupt Alice's little endeavor. It took everything inside of him not to.

With great effort she placed her hands on his chest and pushed herself away, staring at him with eyes sparked with intense hunger. She reached up and smoothed the lapels of his suit, the feel of his lean muscles under her hands almost sending her over the edge again. She held her breath, afraid that his scent wouldn't calm her as it so often did, but would instead send her into a frenzy of desire.

As she pushed herself away he stared back at her with the same intensity and hunger in his eyes. He'd reluctantly let her out of his embrace and suddenly felt compelled to pull her back into it, balling his hands into fists at his sides to stave off the temptation to do so. The feelings that she created in him, magnified by her own, were difficult to reign in. Her delicate fingers moved along the lapels of his suit sending another thrill of pleasure through him and causing him to clench his fists that much harder. Her scent wafted at him, sending his senses reeling and only added difficulty to his ability to control himself.

"You look like you're in pain," she giggled. "So no dancing, I take it?" she asked, lifting an eyebrow. Her smile went from flirtatious to downright devilish as she eyed him standing there. Everything about him was so very tempting.

"In pain?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow. "Hardly. I'm finding it difficult to control myself," he added with a light chuckle. "You're very tempting when you're all over me," he said, with a wink.

Alice threw her head back and laughed. "Well yes, I would imagine so…"

Now seemed like as good of time as any to go ahead with his engagement plans. There was a jewelry store nearby he had seen on their way in and his expression turned thoughtful. "Stay right here," he instructed. "No, peeking." he added firmly and with that turned and darted off and out of sight.

Alice watched after him, confused to say the least. She resisted the temptation to look ahead to the future. It wouldn't do to ruin his surprise. She walked over and sat on a park bench, gazing out at the water and focusing her attention on counting the windows of a nearby skyscraper to occupy her mind and keep any visions at bay. After a while she became very still, hardly breathing, never blinking, and her eyes went blank. Her mind was completely turned off as she waited for Jasper to reappear, her form as still as that of a statue.

Jasper slipped through the door of the jewelry store, moving directly to the display counter and letting his gaze scan over the rings displayed behind the glass.

"Can I help you?" came a man's voice from behind the counter. Jasper's gaze shot up and leveled on him, letting his eyes drift to the name tag on his shirt.

"Well, Thomas..." he said in a velvet like tone, returning his gaze to the display case. "I'm looking for a ring for my girlfriend," he said, in a half distracted tone. Girlfriend was a human term, mate was more like it.

"Well, we have quite a few here. What style does she like?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow. "Normally, sir, the man brings his new fiancée in to pick it out herself," he said, narrowing his eyes.

"Well," Jasper said, with a quiet chuckle, shifting his gaze back to the man, "this is a surprise, so it would ruin it to do so."

"You haven't proposed yet?" He asked, as if quite taken by surprise.

"No," Jasper replied. "How about this one?" Jasper asked, pointing toward an antique white gold setting with a rounded amber stone in the middle.

"Oh, lovely choice," Thomas said, gingerly opening the cabinet and pulling it out. There it sat, nestled in a little black box, inlaid with red velvet.

He set the ring down on the counter top, as Jasper gingerly picked it up to examine it. The white gold setting was accentuated with clusters of diamonds, lining the band. "I like this one," Jasper said, studying it for a moment before setting it back down. "How much?" he asked, looking to the clerk behind the counter.

"That ring?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow. "It's 150 dollars, sir," he added.

"Then $150.00 is what I'll pay…" Jasper said, with a quiet smile and pulled out a wad of bills. He pressed the needed amount onto the counter and picked up the ring, tucking it into his pocket.

"Nice doing business with you, sir. I'm sure your girlfriend will love it," he said, pleased with his sale. "By the way…that particular ring is an antique," he added, gesturing toward Jasper's pocket.

"Is it?" Jasper asked, mildly interested.

"Oh yes, it's from the Civil War era. Or so I was told."

"Well, it certainly looks the part," Jasper replied. The ring was definitely old, that much he could tell. He recognized it as the product of the time period in which he'd belonged. Of course, he didn't tell this man that.

Without further words, Jasper left the jewelry store, heading back down to the docks where he'd left Alice, precious cargo in tow.

Alice still sat on her park bench, her gaze vacant. That was until the scent of chamomile and bergamot enveloped her. She turned to find Jasper there, a smile curving her lips as she tilted her face up to him in the moonlight.

"Miss me?" Jasper asked, with a knowing smile. He hated keeping things from Alice but the surprise would be better if she didn't know. Suddenly the ring in his pocket seemed heavier than a one ton weight. He fidgeted mildly, letting his gaze fall on Alice. The grin on her face was genuine and despite his slight bout of nerves, he felt confident in Alice's answer but he couldn't help but worry anyway.

"Of course," she said, standing up and coming to stand near him. She placed a hand on his chest and leaned her head on his shoulder. He seemed nervous about something and she wasn't sure what. She had kept her promise and had not looked into the future to see what he was up to. She smiled as she wondered what could have the brave Major Jasper Whitlock acting like a bashful little boy.

Jasper laughed quietly and slipped an arm around her, hugging her close as she leaned her head against his arm. "Have I told you you look absolutely stunning tonight?" he asked, rolling his bottom lip under his teeth. He was sure he probably already asked that question, but it took his mind off of "the question".

"Yes, you have," she laughed. "Twice. Jasper, what's going on?"

He crooked his arm out for her to slip her arm through his and smiled. "Shall we go catch that carriage ride now?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow and taking in a breath of the crisp clean air, laden with her scent.

"I think that sounds lovely," she said, laughing. "Do you think we can behave ourselves long enough to take one? Dancing didn't work out so well after all."

"It's perfect," he said, laughing. "As far as behaving, I'm not sure," he said, grinning widely. "The dancing got a little out of hand, didn't it?" he said, chuckling. "Perhaps the carriage ride will be a little different. I promise I'll be good," he said, winking.

A little out of hand? Yes, but it was amazing. He couldn't deny that. Each time he and Alice endeavored in such activities the feeling was like nothing he'd ever felt before and he often found himself getting carried away. It couldn't be helped. Alice's affections, heightened emotions and complete bliss were like a drug.

She tilted her head, placing her lips as near his ear as she could manage given their height difference. "Later we'll be back at the hotel and you can misbehave as much as you want," she whispered. She giggled, surprised even with herself that she could be so bold. Self control was impossible with him standing next to her looking delectable in his suit, his hat perched on his head slightly askew. She sighed and squeezed his arm, attempting to reign in her racing thoughts.

The height difference between them was almost a foot and a half so he couldn't help but suppress a smile as Alice stood up on her tip toes to whisper in his ear. The gentle blast of her sweet breath sent his senses into a whirl. It took all of his restraint not to pull her into his embrace. "Oh, I'll hold you to that," he said, with a mischievous grin. "In fact, I think tonight will be a turning point," he said, cryptically, with a wink. A shiver ran through him as she squeezed his arm. As he looked upon her, he felt himself becoming completely enthralled with her. The way her curls framed her face, how her dress seemed to accent her porcelain skin.

Alice narrowed her eyes at his vague statement, her desire to find out what this night and its possible surprise involved increasing exponentially.

"I'm sorry it took so long. I just had to pick up your surprise," he said, a grin forming on his face. "I'm quite confident you'll like it. At least, I hope you will," he said, with a slight chuckle.

"I figured that was where you went," she said, letting him lead her away from the river. "I was a good girl, though. I didn't look so I'll be completely surprised.

"Good," he said with a quiet smile. "Because it's important that you don't peek," he said as he took her hand and led her away from the pier.

"I have to admit I can't imagine what it could possibly be which makes me all the more excited to find out. I'm fairly curious by nature so as you can imagine it hasn't been easy for me to resist peeking."

"Yes, I can imagine your pining to know," he agreed, chuckling lightly. "You will, soon enough. Be patient, darlin'…" he said, pressing a kiss to her hair as they walked.

He turned toward as he led her up to a black carriage, drawn by a large gray Percheron. The driver greeted them with a tip of his hat, as they approached.

"Good evening," he said, cheerfully. Jasper acknowledged him with a short nod, then turned to Alice and popped open the carriage door.

Alice smiled at the driver and returned his greeting since Jasper hadn't. She took a few steps to run her hand across the horses' gray coat, cooing to it in a soothing voice. Despite her nature it didn't react in fear, instead turning his head to nuzzle her shoulder. She giggled and patted his head.

Jasper stood in waiting, folding his hands together in front of him as Alice greeted the driver and took a few moments to pet the horse. Apparently, Alice's affinity for animals didn't just pertain to viewing them as meals. Jasper watched with a loving smile as Alice cooed and patted the animal.

"Your wife seems to be good with animals," the driver said, moving his gaze from Alice to Jasper.

"My wife?" Jasper said, lifting an eyebrow. With a slightly nervous laugh he shook his head. "No, she's my girlfriend…" he said, letting his gaze come to rest on the driver sitting on the carriage. Although, he had to admit, he liked the sound of her being called his wife.

Alice heard the exchange between Jasper and the driver, although she pretended to be absorbed in petting the horse. Jasper was quick to correct the driver, she thought with a frown, her mood souring slightly. They weren't married, it was true, but would it have hurt him to have pretended for one night? Just for fun?

Alice's mood changed dramatically when Jasper corrected the driver. His gaze slid in her direction as she appeared to be petting the horse. He instantly knew that she'd heard because the giddy mood she'd been radiating earlier was now tinged with sadness. He felt guilty for ruining Alice's mood but, at the same time, he couldn't help but suppress an amused smile. Little did she know he had other plans than just pretending.

"Ma'am?" Jasper said, lifting an eyebrow and moved to help her climb in.

Alice walked back to Jasper and took his hand, allowing him to help her into the carriage even though she didn't require it.

Jasper took her by the hand and gripped her by the thigh, hoisting her up into the carriage. She didn't need the help as she was quite capable of doing it on her own but, being the gentleman that he was, helping her was just part of the job description.

It was such a gentlemanly thing to do that she felt she could have blushed were she capable. Instead she sat on the little seat and ducked her head in a demure fashion, waiting for him to take his place beside her.

He hauled himself up into the carriage after her and closed the door, reaching over to take up her hand. He eyed her nervously before glancing down at his coat pocket, chewing on his bottom lip.

She reached up to gently touch his face, nudging his chin over so that he was looking at her. "Is everything okay?" Alice asked with a frown. Her eyes were sad, reflecting her concern. "You were laughing a moment ago and now you look so worried…"

"Yeah, everything's fine…" he quickly replied with a slightly nervous smile as she bumped his chin toward her. He met her gaze, taking in a deep breath of her scent to shake off the worry. He didn't know why he was so nervous. He found himself kneading a piece of his slacks, pinched between his thumb and index finger. Alice's scent rushed through his system, clearing out the worry.

Alice eyed him, not quite convinced that everything was, in fact, fine as he had said. She shifted her gaze to the way he was worrying the fabric of his slacks between his fingers…fidgeting. He wasn't acting like himself at all. Still, she said nothing and leaned back in her seat, turning her head to look at the city surrounding them.

Jasper smoothed out the fabric on his slacks and let his hand rest on the top of his leg, flicking his gaze over to Alice with a soft smile. "Everything's fine…" he assured her, slipping an arm around her shoulders and hugging her close to him to press a gentle kiss into her hair before letting his chin come to rest on top of her head. "Are you having a good time?" he asked, quietly.

She felt her worry ease as he kissed her hair, a shiver coursing through her and chasing it away. She shifted her weight to lean into him, her eyes still looking out at the sights the city had to offer.

"Yes," she said softly. "This is lovely…"

A soft smile touched his lips as Alice snuggled into him but kept her gaze on the city passing by them. Human structures had changed so much since he'd been a human. The streets were no long dirt, no longer bordered with false front stores. Livery stables and saloons were all part of the past as well. Cars replaced the horse. Pavement had replaced the dirt. "Yes, it is..." he replied, pressing another gentle kiss into her hair. "Things have changed so much since…I was…young," he said with a faint smile, reaching over his hand and tracing circles on the top her hand with his thumb.

"Things aren't much different for me," she replied. "Well, maybe they would be if I remembered…before." She frowned. "I think I was about nineteen or twenty when I…" She glanced at the driver. She doubted he could hear her over the sound of the horse's hooves on the pavement but still, it was better now to take chances. "I guess I was born around 1900, maybe 1901. I'm sure if I remembered my childhood I might feel much the same way."

Jasper listened quietly as Alice spoke, letting his chin rest on the top of her head. Jasper's gaze flew to the driver out of paranoia. He hoped he hadn't heard, but you never could be sure. The sound of the horse's hooves hitting the pavement should be enough to block out any conversation between them since their voices were considerably low to begin with. "Well, mind you…most of what I remember is after I was bitten," he said, in a low voice. "Things were much different when I was…young," he said, air quoting the word young.

"I can imagine," she whispered. "One day when I am older I suppose it will be like that for me, watching the world change around me while I stay the same. Is it difficult, seeing the way things change? Do you miss the way things used to be then?"

Jasper's expression became thoughtful. "Well, some aspects of it, I suppose," he said, softly. "Mostly I guess I've just kind of sat back and watched as things progressed," he said, softly. "Time flies when you don't change. You get bored easily. I suppose I've always known I didn't belong to this world. I've never bothered to take part in it. Why would I? This world means little to me," he smiled, glancing over at her. "Humans spend so much time, milling about pressed for time. Human life is so very fragile, so very short…"

Alice listened to him speak, her eyes turning sad. "Maybe that's why I hold such a fascination for them as you say. Their lives are so short and fragile, that's true, but in the time they have they create such beautiful things. They love and they dream and they live with such passion. Perhaps it's because they know, all the while, that their days are limited." She smiled.

Jasper listened quietly as Alice spoke. She had a point. Humans were for the most part expendable. Their lives were so short it was almost sad, although he didn't share the same affections for their art, they're structures and films as Alice did. For most of his existence humans were no more than cattle, mindless beasts whose only sole purpose was sustenance. Of course before he'd met Alice he hadn't known that you could survive on animals and if he planned to spend eternity with her, then he would have to get used to blending into human society, both observing and taking part in it. "I suppose you're right. Who are we to hold ourselves as gods?" Jasper said, knitting his eyebrows together. "Ghosts even, to come and go as we please, unaffected by time…" he continued. "I can't tell you much about human nature as I rarely had more to do with them, other than feed on them," he said, letting a smile twitch at the corner of his mouth. "Of course, I'm quite certain with you at the controls, those days are over," he teased.

Alice smiled softly. "Maybe we could learn something from them ourselves. We are immortal, to a point. But we can still die. We can be killed and we're not guaranteed an eternity either. There may come a day, even though it might be centuries from now, when one of us…" She let her voice trail off, staring at him for a moment as she imagined it. She shivered and buried herself in his arms as though to banish the idea.

Alice's words caused a knot to twist in Jasper's stomach. In the world he'd been born into immortality had been measured in just a few short months, not centuries. You weren't guaranteed an eternal life. Alice's words only drove home the reality of that. "Alice, I would never allow that to happen, ever…" he said, pulling her closer into his arms and securing them around her in a protective embrace. "You will never have to worry about such things. I promise," he said softly and kissed the top of her head.

Alice closed her eyes and allowed herself to be comforted by him. The thought if ever having to say goodbye to him was truly unbearable. "If anything ever happens to you and you leave this earth, I won't be far behind," she promised, trying in vain to press herself closer still to him.

Jasper refused to even believe that anything could ever happen to Alice. The single thought of her not being on this earth, in his arms and safe was completely inconceivable. "Nothing is going to happen to me," he said in reassurance. As he spoke he stroked his fingers casually through her hair. "Nothing's going to happen to you, either," he said softly. "I won't allow it. I'll always keep you safe," he promised.

Alice nodded quietly and hoped he was right. She'd see it coming if he weren't and she could plan accordingly.

"Is it thinking about your past that has you so upset?" she asked.

His expression smoothed out and a quiet smile graced his lips. "I guess I'm a little worried on whether you'll like your present…"

She spun back to face him, her eyes lighting up with excitement. "You got me a present? Really?" she asked, her expression childlike. She looked around and in the seat next to them but didn't see anything obvious.

Alice's excitement flared at the mention of a present. Jasper couldn't help but stifle a chuckle at her enthusiasm. It was quite cute. "Of course. But I can't give it to you yet. I have to wait until the perfect moment. It's very...important and needs to be done at the right time," he said with a rather smug grin. "Not to mention, I want to do it right. So you're just going to have to wait. You'll see it. Soon," he promised.

Alice furrowed her brow. What sort of present could he have that it would carry such stipulations? But then she had never received a present before so maybe this was how it was done, she wondered. She bit her lip, nodding. "I can't say I have much experience with presents," she admitted. "You're much older than I and you vaguely remember being human so if this is how it's supposed to go then I'll wait." She sighed. Being patient was not something she excelled at. She fidgeted for a moment, twisting her fingers together in her lap and studying them as she did so.

He could tell it was bothering her that she didn't know. He watched as she fidgeted and twisted her fingers together, suppressing a slightly amused smile.

"This is really bothering you, isn't it?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow and chuckling. "Not knowing what I got you…" he added, pausing briefly.

She nodded, frowning. "It's just that this is my first present," she said. "I'm very excited and when I get very excited I don't do so well with waiting." She looked up at him with a becoming pout. "But I really am trying," she promised.

"I can tell. Your excitement is very tangible," he said, laughing. "Remember?" he added pointing at himself and raising an eyebrow, implying at his little ability. "And I'll have to agree with you on that. Your patience is very poor," Jasper teased.

"I know," she said, frowning again. "I never thought I'd get a present from anyone."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better I don't have any experience with this either," he said, shaking his head. "So don't worry. I'm just as new to this as you are. I've never given a present before. Nor have I ever received any, up until your little shopping trip, anyway," he said, gesturing to his clothes.

Alice didn't say anything, returning her gaze to her lap. She was afraid if she spoke she'd lose her resolve to be patient. Already it was taking more concentration than keeping her visions at bay. Alice bit her lip even harder, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. Finally she turned to look at him. "Can I try to guess?" she asked, her eyes pleading.

He shook his head with an exasperated sigh. "You're more than welcome to try," he said, with a hint of challenge in his tone.

Her eyes lit up at the possibility of this new game. She was still eager to discover what her present was but this was almost equally as exciting. Her eyebrows knitted together as she considered what he could have purchased. "Is it a rose?" she asked, peeking around him to see if she could locate one. She had seen that in a movie once, she remembered.

Jasper shook his head with a quiet smile. "Nope, not a rose," he said, a smug smile touching his lips. "Want to keep guessing?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Alice thought for a moment, trying to think of what it could possibly be. She thought to all the romantic movies she had seen, making a mental list of things the men in them had bought for women they loved. "Well, it can't be chocolates I don't suppose. I mean, I could eat them but I wouldn't be able to enjoy them for long," she said, pulling a face at what would have to come afterward.

Jasper watched as Alice mulled over the different possibilities in her head. He could see her mind at work. "Remember, no peeking," Jasper said, narrowing his gaze suspiciously. "And no, it's not chocolate but good guess," he said, quirking his lips up into a smile. "Any more guesses?" he asked, reaching hand over and tucking back a lock of Alice's inky black hair behind her ear, before letting his hand come to rest on her cheek.

"I honestly can't think of what it could be," she said, puzzled. She reached up to take the hand that had touched her cheek, holding it in both of her own and pressing it to her lips. "Oh, Jasper! Do I have to wait much longer? I don't know if I can…" She smiled despite the pleading in her eyes. The suspense was maddening and yet the anticipation was so enjoyable at the same time. She felt as though she could bounce out of her seat from all her pent up excitement.

Jasper stifled a chuckle, pressing his lips into a thin line, suppressing a smile as she moved from one guess to another. He reached over and took her hand into one of his, turning it over to trace his thumb lightly over her palm. "Alright," he said, sucking in a sharp, nervous breath and nodding. Reaching into his coat pocket he pulled out the little black box and turned his intense gaze on hers.

Alice's eyes travelled from the box to his face to the box again, her mouth popping open in a soundless gasp. She stared at it, quickly recognizing it for what it was and felt herself begin to tremble.

Jasper watched Alice's reaction, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion as she simply stared at him in shock. Had he done it wrong? He'd never proposed to a woman before so he wondered if this was their normal reaction.

"Alice," he said, softly. "From the moment I saw you I knew that my time with you would never be measured in mere moments, but centuries. I knew that you were the one thing in my life that held meaning. Your opinion will always matter to me, above anyone else's. You are my sun, my hope, my optimism, my light… You are the warmth that fills me whenever I look upon you..." A smile quirked at his lips while he spoke. "Will you marry me?" he asked, looking at her expectantly.

For a moment she was frozen, completely unable to move or even utter a sound. Her wide eyes were far away as a myriad of visions flooded her mind all at once. Everything she had been holding back made itself known, the future a swirling mass of laughter and kisses and unbelievable happiness all stemming from Jasper's decision. She had seen them together centuries from now before this but the question he was asking her now altered everything, making each image more vibrant, more beautiful, more full of love. Complete…

A sob escaped her throat and she clapped her hands to her mouth to contain the others threatening to follow. Her golden eyes refocused on his face, shining with a strange mixture of shock and overwhelming joy.

A small coy smiled played at the corner of his mouth as Alice stared, wide eyed and shocked. However his smile faded with she began to sob. He wasn't sure if this was a normal reaction but he acutely recalled her sobbing during "It's A Wonderful Life" so he wasn't too concerned. After all, she'd assured him it was because the movie had made her emotional. The mood emanating from her was one of joy so he reasoned she must be sobbing because she was so happy. As she leveled her gaze on his face, having contained her urge to cry, Jasper let his gentle smile return.

She flew across the space that separated them, throwing her arms around Jasper's neck and tackling him back into the seat. "Yes!" she exclaimed, covering him with kisses. "Yes, of course I'll marry you!"

A wide smile slipped to Jasper's face, as Alice's shock quickly became overcome with her pure, unadulterated joy. Before he even had time to ask her if she wanted to see the ring, or even react to her answer, Alice had flung herself across the small space between them and threw her arms around his neck, a barrage of kisses following suit. Shaking with laughter and unable to contain the pure joy that infected him, he spoke. "Don't you want to see your ring?" he asked, his voice cracking with laughter.

Alice pulled back from him, her arms still locked around his neck. "My ring? Oh, I forgot! Yes, of course I do!" She loosened her hold on him and sat back in her seat, bouncing uncontrollably with excitement as she waited for him to open the little velvet box.

Jasper couldn't help but chuckle at her enthusiasm. It was rather cute. Of course everything about Alice was rather cute.

"Of course, we don't want to forget the ring," he said, laughing. He watched her with slight amusement and an immeasurable amount of love in his eyes as she sat back and bounced in her seat, waiting for her ring. Without further ado he picked up the little black box off of the seat and popped open the top, revealing the ring he'd picked out for her. "Do you like it?" he asked with an expectant gaze, holding it out to her.

"Oh, Jasper! It's perfect!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together in excitement. "And it matches my eyes!" she gasped, coming to the realization with added joy.

"No, you're perfect," he corrected, taking the ring out of its velvet casing and slipped it on her ring finger. "The ring only adds to the radiance you already carry," he said with a quiet, loving smile. As he examined the ring on her finger, a swell of joy swept through him. Alice was his and nobody could take that away from him. "Your eyes are just one of your many alluring features. I thought the ring would accent them well," he said.

With all the excitement the driver couldn't help but break a smile. "It's about time, son," he said, clucking up the horse into a trot.

Alice admired the ring on her finger with a giggle. "Yes, you've known me two days," she said, teasingly. "What took you so long?"

"I don't know," he said, considering her comment for a moment with a light chuckle. "Perhaps I should've done it sooner," he teased.

"Sooner?" she asked with a laugh.

"Well, if I were smart I would've asked as soon as I took your hand," he said, laughing.

"Alice Whitlock," she said to herself as she turned her hand, letting the city lights set the diamonds twinkling. Her lip trembled for a moment before she brought her other hand to cover her mouth, the happiness tinged with something hard to define. "I'll finally have a last name. A real one. I'll finally know exactly who I am," she breathed. She looked up into his eyes with a soft smile. "Your wife."

A smile lit up his face as she spoke her name. The way it sounded when she announced it almost caused his own joy to bubble over but he kept a smooth expression. The only evidence of his pride being the sparkle in his gaze as he watched her turn her hand this way and that. The city lights bouncing off of the ring caused it to sparkle in its own right.

"It suits you," he said with a soft smile. "Alice Whitlock…" He let the words roll out of his mouth, trying the name out himself. His smile widened as Alice leveled her gaze on his. "My wife…" he said, considering it. "I like the sound of that," he said softly.

"As do I," she said, sliding across the seat to lay her head on his chest. "Say it again…"

He slipped his arms around her, bringing her into a snug embrace as she laid her head against his chest. With a contented sigh he kissed her hair and let his cheek come to rest on the top of her head. "Alice Whitlock…" he mused, in a velvet like tone. "My wife," he added softly. "Who I will always honor, cherish and love," he said. "No matter what kind of clothes you force upon me," he added teasingly.

Alice giggled, pinching him playfully as she snuggled closer to him.

"Ouch!" he yelled, laughing. "I would pinch you back but that would be against my morals… I do get to pick out my own suit for the wedding, right?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow, with an amused smile.

"Hmmmm," she said, pursing her lips with a laugh. "I'll consider it…"

He lifted an eyebrow as a smile curved his lips. "Consider it? So that would be a no," he added, chuckling. Given Alice's track record, he highly doubted she would let him pick out his own attire.

"How about we do it together?" she asked, offering a compromise. She sat up suddenly. "Oh! There's so much to plan!" she exclaimed. "I need a dress! And we have to get flowers and a ring for you and we have to figure out a date—"

His expression turned to surprise with Alice's sudden outburst. "Plan?" he asked, his expression turning from surprise to confusion as she went on to rattle off a list of things, things that he hadn't even considered. He'd assumed the obvious. Wedding dress, suit and rings, but he'd not even given a thought that there would be more to it than that. The totally confused look on his face must have been a sight. "Wait, slow down," he said, holding up his hand to cut her off. "What are you talking about? Don't we just...get married? I mean, I understand the basics but I'm a little confused about all the other parts," he added, looking down in chagrin.

"You don't have to worry about it being the groom," she explained. "I'll take care of it. And I'm just thinking of something simple really," she promised with a smile, settling back onto his chest. "I think you would look nice in a blue suit," she mused.

A chuckle escaped his lips as Alice continued. He was right. She already had ideas about the suit not to mention everything else. "Blue suit? You seem to have everything under control, don't you?" he asked with a shake of his head. His part in this would be minimal, he could already see that. But if it pleased Alice, then he'd let her have her way. Not that he had a choice. He was quite certain that the "we" factor meant that he would accompany her while she picked everything out. "I think a blue suit would look good on me dear," he said, pursing his lips to suppress a smile.

"Or would you prefer confederate gray?" she teased, fingering the fabric of his current suit. "I must confess the color is nice on you."

"Well, this color does seem to suit me," he said, examining his slacks briefly. "But I suppose I could try others, if you prefer," he said, quirking his lips into a smile.

"I'll wear white of course. And flowers… Maybe lilies. I've always liked them."

"Lilies sound great," he agreed with a nod. He really didn't have a clue and it was quite obvious by the way he just agreed to everything. "Alice, you could dress in a burlap bag and you'd still look amazing to me," he said, hugging her tightly and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Alice tilted her head to look up at him. "Flattery will get you everywhere," she said, with a smirk.

"Well…" he said with a charming smile. "Perhaps I should use more flattery then," he said, his southern drawl layering every word.

Alice laughed. He really was too charming, she thought, and all hers on top of it. "However did I get so lucky?" she mused, placing a hand over his heart.

Jasper laughed. He truly was the lucky one. Alice was everything he could have hoped for. She was beautiful, funny, smart... Her grace alone would be enough to knock any man off of their feet. "I think I'm the lucky one," he said with a soft smile. "You're everything I ever could have asked for."

Alice smiled. "You're everything I have been _waiting_ for," she said, tilting her head up to kiss the underside of his jaw.

"Likewise," he replied, letting out soft sigh as she pressed a kiss under his jaw. "I couldn't have hoped for more," he mumbled.

"Jasper Whitlock," she whispered. "My husband…"

"I like the sound of that," he said, with a soft smile.

She sighed, leaning into him while she looked down at her ring. A sob broke forth from her lips followed by a laugh. "Can you believe that I'm so happy I wish I could cry?"

Squeezing her gently with his arms, he sighed contently and trailed his fingers contently down her back. "Oh, I can believe it."

"Thank you," she said, turning her face into his chest. "I think that was the best present ever. I was completely surprised." She laughed. "My first present and my first surprise!" she beamed.

"You're very welcome," he said, absently stroking his fingers through her hair. "Yes, well, it was difficult to sneak it past you. I was almost certain you'd peek."

"I promised, didn't I?" she asked with an innocent expression.

"Yes, you did. I suppose I should give you more credit from now on," he said.

"So when do you want to get married? Shall we have a long engagement or be impetuous and rush to the courthouse in the morning?" she laughed.

His expression turned thoughtful as she began to ask about the date. "Um, well…" he said but fell quiet as she continued.

"Though I suppose we can't really," she said with a frown. "We don't have birth certificates."

She brought up a good point. They wouldn't be able to get married without birth certificates. "I have an idea for that," he said, rolling his bottom lip under his teeth and turning a pointed gaze to her, before letting slip a mischievous smile. "It's not entirely legal but it'll work. We could have the documents forged," he said, quietly contemplating.

Alice thought this over for a moment. They weren't going to be using them for any nefarious purposes, after all. Both of them had been denied a normal life, a human life... Was it so terrible that they would want to have this one thing?

"Okay," she agreed with a smile. "Normally I would be opposed to illegal activity but if that's what we have to do I'm on board. Plus, it will make things much easier for us to blend into human society by having them."

He waited patiently as Alice mulled it over. A smile spread across his face when she agreed. "Good," he replied. "Well, it's the only way we can get married," he said softly. "We can't, legally, without birth certificates like you said," he said gesturing with his hand casually as he talked. "It shouldn't be that difficult to get them. Actually, I can take care of it. You won't even have to go in," he said, smiling sweetly.

Besides, when it came to things like this he had an all business attitude. He didn't think Alice would like to see that. Although dealing with humans was a new experience in this light. But from a militaristic point of view, intimidation was the fastest way to get what you wanted. So he would do just that.

"I can take care of it tomorrow, actually. This is Chicago, correct? So I'm quite sure there has to be crooked people around here somewhere. You're experienced with humans, right?" he asked, looking to her expectantly. "You've seen a lot of movies and lived among humankind. Do you know which ones are the crooked ones? And where I can find them?"

"I'm not really very certain," she said with a frown. "Every city is different it seems and I'm not really familiar with Chicago..." She smiled suddenly. "I have an idea! Think about finding them! Think very hard about it and once you decide to go looking maybe I'll see something."

Jasper nodded and closed his eyes, took in a breath of her scent and tried to concentrate. Soon he could see images forming in his mind of him trying to locate the humans that he needed. "Getting a vision yet?" he asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Almost," she said, narrowing her eyes. "Wait..." Her vision blurred and then focused on a scene far away from where she sat, folded into Jasper's arms. "You'll wander the streets all night asking questions. Then you'll meet a man at the mouth of an alley. He'll recognize you're up to no good because it's a bad part of town. You'll talk with him, give him the information and he'll have you meet someone at a night club to make the transaction."

Jasper's expression turned thoughtful as she began to speak. His eyebrows puckered together as she read off what his actions would be from her vision. "Do you know the name of this night club?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow and wondering if perhaps, he could just go straight there. "Or anyone's names?"

"The man's name is Antonio," she said. "The night club is called Lenny's but don't go there directly. You won't be met with a warm reception if you haven't gone through the appropriate channels."

Jasper noted the man's name with a nod, mentally logging every detail as Alice spoke. "Yes, I suppose I would have gone through the right people first…" he said, quietly. "Just walking in there and making demands wouldn't be so smart, really..." he added, with a light chuckle.

"And the... Oh, Jasper!"

He opened his mouth to ask another question when Alice suddenly shouted. "What?" he asked, concentrating his gaze on her. "Alice, what-" He didn't get to finish.

She sat up and turned to look at him. "That wasn't very nice," she scolded even though he had no idea yet as to what she was referring.

Suddenly she turned toward him, cutting off his sentence. The serious expression on her face, matched with the stern words in her tone, caused him to stare back at her in confusion. "What wasn't very nice? What are you talking about?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Well, you don't have to be so...forceful," she said with a slight smile. "In fact, it might be better if you're not. These aren't the sort of men who respect that sort of thing. They respond more positively to courtesy. And if you go directly to Lenny's and act that way there will be trouble. Trouble involving you having to kill a few people and the police becoming involved which would be less than ideal all things considered."

A mischievous smile slipped to his lips as she spoke. He'd learned early on, that the best way to get what you wanted was through intimidation. He had no fear of humans, he'd killed many of them and he was quite confident he could get the job done in seconds if things went wrong. But, the police would be a problem. Even if he could take care of these humans, which he could, there would still be a trail left behind that would give rise to suspicion. In that aspect, Alice was right. He couldn't go about his normal tactics. Things would have to be done carefully.

"I suppose your right," he admitted, his expression smoothing out. His eyebrows knitted together as his expression turned thoughtful. "I'll get further if I go about it carefully…" he mumbled.

"You won't have to wander the streets though, so that will save you time. I saw the street signs. The place you'll meet this man is at the corner of Rush and Superior. That alters the timing of everything though..." she said, her eyebrows knitting together in a worried expression. "Decide to go there to see him. I'll make sure this doesn't change anything."

Smiling, Jasper nodded. "Good," he agreed. Cutting to the chase would help, that way he wasn't wandering around all night like a complete moron. However, her sudden mood shift caused him to stop short and question her. "Alice?" He asked, concerned. "What is it that you're seeing exactly that's causing the sudden shift? I would've thought you would be excited…"

"Everything's fine. Everything will be fine, anyway. I just wanted to make sure. Jasper, these men are with the mafia. The Accardo family, to be exact. They're not just crooked, they're criminal, ruthless. Promise me you'll be careful," she said, raising her hand to touch his face.

He listened quietly as she recounted her vision. "Criminals, huh?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow. "Perhaps they're intimidating to their own kind but they pose little threat to me," he said, the words rolling smoothly out of his mouth. A confident smile touched the corners of his lips as she warned him to be careful. "Don't worry, darlin'…" he said, casually. "I'll be fine."

She bit her lip, looking away. "Maybe I should go with you. I know the risk to you is small. Guns can't kill you, or me for that matter, but still it makes me nervous to think of you going there, even with my visions..."

His expression suddenly turned serious. "No," he said, firmly. "No, I won't have it. Even if the risk to you is small, if things should go wrong I won't have you connected to it. I'd prefer you weren't involved. I'll be careful, nondescript," he said in an unwavering tone, his expression suddenly worried. "But I won't risk you, not even if there's a small chance that things could get violent."

She was not expecting such a firm stance from him and it concerned her. Why should her involvement matter she wondered?

"But Jasper—"

"No buts," he said holding up his hands to halt her protests. He wouldn't hear. He wouldn't have Alice in danger should something go wrong.

Truly, she was worried about Jasper's self control. These were violent men and if it came to a fight... Alice shuddered.

He shook his head, taking in a deep breath to calm himself. "I'll clean up my mess if things should go wrong. I've done it before," he said, with a quiet sigh and moved a hand to cradle her head against his chest with his hand. "Even if we can't die, we can still be exposed and I won't have you connected to it when the Volturi come to clean house. Not that I think it'll get to that, but if it should…it's best if you're not connected to it," he said, softly.

"What's a Volturi?" she asked, her face puzzled. She had never heard mention of such a thing but Jasper seemed very worried about it whatever it was.

"The Volturi are…" He paused briefly, gauging her mood before continuing. "Kind of like royalty in the vampire world. They have one law, that you never expose our kind," he explained. "They're very strict about keeping the secrecy and if you violate it... Well, their punishments are very severe. Death to all guilty parties," he said, shaking his head. "I've seen their punishments first hand and it's not pretty. We don't want them to visit. Which they will, if things get out of hand and, if you're with me, you will be assumed guilty and dealt with, accordingly," he said, frowning slightly with a shudder.

"I won't have you at risk of that!" she gasped. "Jasper, I have to come with you! Especially knowing this! What if something goes wrong…? What if I could have warned you but I'm not there? If I see it, if I see how I could stop it but I can't because I'm far away… If I have to live with that knowledge… I won't! I won't be able to live with it!"

He knew he'd made a mistake in telling her when she began to panic. Jasper immediately applied a wave of calming influence, hoping to diminish Alice's worries and fears. "Calm down…" he soothed, stroking his fingers through her hair. "It's ok, really," He said, softly. "The chance that something will happen is very slim. You're worrying too much. I'm just running through the possibilities. I only suggested that you not be there in the event something does happen. Even the smallest chance is too great in regards to losing you," he said. He had a faint feeling that somehow, she'd go anyway, despite his disapproval.

Alice fought fiercely against his attempt to calm her, clinging to him, her hands gripped around his upper arms with a strength far beyond her fragile appearance.

The strength that Alice applied to his upper arms was probably enough to break human bones whereas with him the pressure was only slight.

"Being without you for nearly three decades was bad enough because I knew the whole time what I was waiting for. But to have you here now and to lose you?" She shook her head, both in denial and to dispel the fog of his influence, thick as a haze of opium. "To face centuries alone rather than just decades, having had the one thing that made this life worth living only to have lost it? I can't... I won't. I won't..."

He understood Alice's reservations about letting him go alone. She'd been patiently waiting for years and now there was a risk that all might be lost. He sighed, keeping his gaze locked on her as she fought against his influence. "Building up an immunity, are we?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow. If she didn't want to be calmed he wouldn't force it on her. She had a right to feel how she wanted.

"I can't be calm right now," she whispered, turning her face into his chest, her voice sounding weak with the effort it took to keep him at bay.

Jasper sighed quietly as she turned her face into his chest. "I understand," he mumbled, withdrawing his hand from her back and brushing a lock of her hair back, tucking it behind her ears and letting his fingers trail casually down her face. He cupped his hand against the contour of her cheek and cradled her head against his chest. "I'm just trying to help."

Alice nodded but didn't feel the least bit comforted.

"I promise you, I won't leave you. Not now, not ever." He promised, softly and brought up his hand, curling his fingers together under her chin and nudging her face to look at him.

"You're going to go anyway, aren't you? Whether I disapprove or not…" he said, quirking an eyebrow.

Alice didn't respond, only clung to him tighter as though determined not to let him go.

He watched Alice drawing closer into him. She clung to him as if she let him go he would disappear.

He could feel the tension rolling off of her in waves and moved to trail his hand down her back, releasing a small amount of calming influence in order to quell her worries.

Alice took a deep breath, pulling in his familiar scent and closing her eyes. A fog of calm overtook her as Jasper rubbed her back. She didn't try to fight it.

A quiet smile touched his lips, as the worry faded out and became enveloped by the calm. He could feel the tension easing throughout her body as she gave into it.

"I'm being silly, aren't I?" she asked, her expression one of chagrin. "I guess I feel much like you. The idea of you in a dangerous situation, no matter how little danger it might be, it just makes me crazy. And I won't be there to warn you if things change… And what if they do, Jasper?"

"They won't," he assured her rather quickly. "I won't lose my temper. I'll handle it as it needs to be handled. And yes, you're being very silly. You're worrying over nothing," he said, letting a smile slip to the corners of his mouth. "I'm sorry. I'm really not a tyrant. I just can't imagine if there was the slightest chance of exposure, and even if it's not great it's still there, that you'd be implicated in it. I can't. No, I won't watch you be ripped apart and burned," he said, in a sickened tone. His expression turned to match the tone in which he spoke.

"R-ripped apart and burned?" she asked, her voice terrified. She couldn't even fathom such a thing. It was too horrible to imagine. The calm that Jasper had cast over her dissipated suddenly and she trembled in spite of herself.

"Yes," he confirmed quietly and hugged her close in a reassuring manner. "As I said, it's not pretty…" He trailed off, rolling his bottom lip under his teeth, picking up the anxiety in her mood. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't work you up like this," he said softly, pressing a kiss to her hair. "I won't go on."

Alice sat there quietly for a moment, just resting her head against his chest. Finally she lifted her hand and held it out for both of them to see.

As Alice rendered into calm, a relaxing wave washed over him as well. A tranquil smile touched his lips as she settled into him. His gaze turned curious, falling on hers as she lifted up the hand with the ring.

"Jasper, do you see this?" she asked, showing him the ring he had given her.

"Of course," he said, happily.

"This means that whatever happens we are together. In everything. If something happens to you, it happens to me. If you leave this earth, I want to be right behind you. You want me to stay safe? Then you stay safe because I go where you go."

His smile faded as she continued and the worry he'd felt earlier fought to over take him again. "Fine," he said, at last with a resigned sigh. "You win. But, follow my lead. Ok?" he said, in an obviously disapproving tone. He wasn't happy about her going, but he supposed it was better than leaving her by herself. "Stay with me," he said, leveling his gaze on her.

"I will, I promise," she said, smiling slightly. "I'll only keep watch. I won't even speak if you don't want me to."

"I'm not that much of a tyrant..." he said, laughing, angling his gaze down on hers in her contentment. A smile touched his lips just at the sight of her. Beautiful, absolutely beautiful. As he looked upon her face, he found his thoughts racing back, to an earlier time.

The memory of how he had been was still fresh in his mind and one particular night in 1880 came to mind. His eyes were wild, bright crimson and excited from the won battle. He and Maria had just taken Mexico City, Mexico. Nettie and Lucy had distanced themselves a little further from the two of them, plotting. Jasper had picked up on the mood changes in them and had debated over telling Maria. He couldn't be sure whether now was the right time to confront them about a possible mutiny.

"Mexico City is mine!" Maria had triumphed, with a satisfied smile, looking out over the city from the balcony of a little hacienda that she and Jasper had just "evacuated" the occupants out of.

"Don't you mean ours?" Jasper had asked with a slightly suspicious look, edging up behind her and narrowed his gaze.

"Of course…" she lied, looking back at him over her shoulder and pushing back a thick strand of long, black hair.

Jasper was but to her a pawn. She had no intention of sharing anything and if it hadn't been for his gift and his innate knowledge of battle she would've killed him along with the others.

She crooked her finger and beckoned for him to join her. He gauged her mood, warily stepping forward as she moved aside and took him by the arm, leading him over to the balcony's edge.

"Look at that Jasper," she said, purring out his name with an excited twinkle in her eye. "All of it is...ours," she said, stumbling over the word. She claimed it for herself. Jasper's assistance was merely a convenience. He existed to be her little puppet. She smiled sadistically as she ran a hand through his hair. "Beautiful, isn't it?" she said, leaning in and whispering in his ear.

"It is something…" he said, a cruel smile touching his lips. "There aren't any more enemies for miles. We can do as we please…" he said, letting his gaze drift over to hers. "If they revolt we'll be ready."

"Good. I'm very pleased to hear that," she said grinning wickedly and turning away from him. Suddenly her face fell with false sadness. "Jasper?" she said in a small voice.

"Yes," he said, turning to watch her move off, his expression becoming confused.

"You know I love you, right?" she said, facing away from him. She smiled wickedly. He had no idea what love was, of course. He only knew what she allowed him to see. "Will you do me a favor?" she asked, smoothing out her expression into sadness again and turning toward him.

"Of course," he said, blatantly foolish. He'd thought she loved him and he'd almost let himself believe that he loved her. He was new and naive and couldn't tell the difference between love and being brainwashed and Maria was an expert brainwasher. "What can I do?" he offered, even though he had felt reservations about what she was planning.

"I want you to kill Peter," she said with a wry smile, letting her fingers trail up his arm. "He's no longer useful and I want him gone."

"Peter? I can't do that," Jasper mumbled. He couldn't bring himself to take Peter's life. Peter had become a friend of sorts but could he do it for her? "Peter has promise. I'm rather attached to him." He tore his gaze away from her and trained it back toward the balcony with a frown.

"Don't you love me?" she asked, her eyes growing wide with shock that he would dare defy her.

"Of course… But I can't. No, I won't kill Peter," he said, shaking his head.

"How dare you!" she shouted, growling and balling her hands into fists. "I made you! I own you and you'll do as I say!" she spat.

"Not today..." Jasper said, remaining calm and turning toward her fully.

"Then when?" she snapped, blurring up to him and lashing her hand out to grip it around his neck and shove him back into the wall. "You will do it soon," she threatened dangerously.

"Soon..." Jasper mumbled with a nod, dropping his gaze from her.

"Good. I'm glad we could come to an understanding," she cooed, trailing her fingers down his face before loosening her grip and pressing a kiss to his cheek…

"Besides, if I'm being silly for worrying about nothing, if the risk is as small as you say, then it won't matter if I'm there anyway," she said, tilting her head to fix him with a stubborn glare.

It was Alice's voice that brought him out of his daze. He shook his head and turned his gaze to her. Jasper pressed his lips together in a thin line. "No, I suppose it won't," he said quietly as disapproval colored his tone.

"Are you- Are you mad at me?" she asked, frowning. "You want to protect me. Is it so awful that I want to protect you as well?"

"No, of course not," Jasper said with a slight smile. "I could never be angry with you." His gaze brightened ever so slightly. "Of course, I want to protect you," Jasper agreed. "And I understand your feelings as well. It's not that," he mumbled. "I just don't want you to be harmed. Ever."

"Where were you just then?" she asked, reaching up to touch his face gently. "Your eyes...you seemed so far away. And you looked so sad..."

"Oh, um…" Jasper cleared his throat before speaking, his gaze seeking out hers. "My thoughts kind of ran away with me there for a moment," he said, cutting out the details. He didn't want to worry her with his own past demons. "It was nothing, really…" he said, with a hint of a strained smile. "Flashbacks," he mumbled, shifting his gaze away from hers.

Alice frowned, letting her fingertips trail down his face before letting her hand fall back down her side. She could only guess as to what he had been remembering but she knew it most likely was painful for him. She had seen it in his face, his eyes, the way relief seemed to wash over his features when he came back to her from that dark place.

He could tell that it pained Alice to see him down. He hadn't meant to let the walls drop that far. But perhaps she was just so attuned to him now that she didn't need the walls dropped to see through the veil he kept around him. As her fingers trailed down his face leaving a line of electric current he felt a shudder go through him. Alice's presence, presenting itself as his own safe haven. He couldn't help but allow a smile to creep through his facade.

"You don't ever have to be that person again," she said quietly. "You don't have to live in that past. Stay here with me," she pleaded. "I won't ever let you live that way again."

"I will always be here with you. There's no question to that…" he replied, hugging his arm tightly around her as if to never let her go. "Sometimes, I wonder if it's that easy to escape my past," he mumbled with a slight frown. "Maria's behind me and I'll never see her again…but she's left her mark. In many ways," he said, shifting his gaze to her, unsure of her reaction.

Alice stiffened. She had figured that the darkness she had seen in him had had something to do with that horrible woman but to hear him speak her name, it still caused a flare of anger in her.

Picking up on her sudden rigidness, Jasper frowned. "Alice, I'm sorry if I upset you..." he said, letting his gaze drift over to her with an apologetic look. The sudden flare of rage in her mood caused him a pang of guilt.

"No it's not that," she said, shaking her head. "I'll never forgive her...for what she did to you."

A sigh escaped his lips, as she spoke. "I try to block out as much as I can to do with her, but I can't block out everything..."

"Besides, you didn't understand what I meant before," she said, placing her hands on the sides of his face and looking deep into his eyes.

Jasper cocked his head slightly, confused as she spoke. His eyes flittered to her hands, as she placed them gently on the sides of his face and leveled her gaze on his.

"Stay with me, here. In the present. I don't like to see the pain in your eyes when you think of the past, of her…"

"Ok," he promised quietly. The last thing he wanted to do was cause her discomfort. "I'll never bother you with my past again," he said, letting slip a small smile.

Alice's mouth fell open in shock. "Bother me with your past? Jasper! I mean, yes it hurts me that you had to go through that but that's not what I meant either! I'm not concerned for myself, I'm concerned for you!" She sighed. "I suppose you will occasionally think of it. I just... I wish I could erase it. I wish I could take the pain away. I hate that it hurts you so much."

Jasper remained silent, listening to Alice speak, the unfiltered shock and concern in her words reinforced by the shift in her mood. "I know you do. But what's happened has happened, there's no changing it…" he said, his voice falling slightly.

Alice reached up and brushed a stray curl away from his face. "I know," she said sadly. "I can still wish, though, and I always will..."

Alice's touch sent a shiver through him as it always would. A shiver of desire, want and longing. It took everything he had not to pull her to him. "I know..." he said softly. "And I will always remind myself of how lucky I am to have you. Always," he said, letting a smile slip to the corners of his mouth.

"Here we are!" the driver barked, pulling to the curve and halting the horse, turning toward them.

Alice waited for Jasper to exit the carriage, thinking about what had been said. She wasn't worried about Jasper going to see these people until he had mentioned the Volturi. If these men became violent, if Jasper lost control, if he exposed himself as a vampire... Jasper had been denying himself human blood for a while now. Even she could see the edge in his eyes.

Jasper smiled genially and slid down out of the carriage, reaching up a hand to help her down. Human blood had become a forbidden thing to him, something he'd banished himself from, unwilling to let himself fall into temptation for Alice.

Alice took Jasper's hand and hopped down out of the carriage. The situation was volatile and she questioned whether it was worth it. The forged documents would allow them to get married and they would prove useful as they moved about the human world but at what price?

Her eyes unfocused as she searched the future again and again. All that she saw promised a smooth transaction. However, one split second decision on anyone's part would change everything.

"How often do these Volturi enforce the law?" she asked, her eyes wide and innocent. "I mean, how do they find out about what any one vampire does? Surely our actions would be of little concern to them if they have the whole entire vampire world to govern?"

"Whenever a vampire breaks it," he answered with a quiet smile. "Depending on the severity, how many will come varies. With the vampire wars for instance most of the guard came, as well as the Volturi family themselves," he explained. "Secrecy is everything to them. Trust me, they'll know. I'm not sure how but they always find out."

This did not make her feel any better and she couldn't stop herself from shivering. "Do you think they have spies?"

"Spies?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow. "I'm sure they do," he said, eyebrows crumpling together in thought. "Not to mention a tracker that can find anyone, anywhere..." he said, the realization causing him to frown slightly. Running wasn't an option. "They're not to be messed with. They care nothing for formation or strategy, there's no need to. They're unmatched in numbers, confident. They simply come in and eliminate their enemy…" he said, trailing off.

"A tracker?" she asked, her face confused. "What is that?"

"A tracker…" he began, pausing briefly, "is a vampire with the innate ability to hunt other vampires and humans. A tracker can find you anywhere, anytime..." he said, an unknown edge to his tone. "They track you until they find you and they will find you."

"I don't think I need to ask what happens next," she said with a shudder.

"No, nor do you want to know," he said, frowning slightly.

"And yet I think I need to know about them. About everything," she said. "I've lived almost 30 years not even guessing at the danger that surrounds me. It sounds as if I'm lucky to be alive." She shivered slightly. "If I had chosen my other path, they would have surely come for me."

Jasper cringed on the inside trying to imagine Alice as what she would have been. He couldn't allow himself to envision it. "Lucky? Perhaps..." he said, with a slight inclination of his head. "Lucky you had your visions to guide you. If you were discreet, then no, they wouldn't have."

Alice shivered. "I wouldn't have been..."

Jasper frowned, thinking about Alice's other path. A cold shiver ran through him at the thought.

Alice bit her lip. "How...how did you escape them? You were involved in the wars. Why didn't they come after you?"

Jasper chuckled and shook his head. "Maria and I…were very smart. Only the vampires that didn't know what they were doing were caught. Remember how I can manipulate moods? I used my gift to control the atmosphere and the newborns," he continued. "She was very picky about who she changed. She only changed skilled fighters, proven warriors…" he said, his voice becoming that of the commander he'd been. "We were very discreet about our targets. Others were not and they were the ones that were caught."

Alice stared at him as he spoke, his voice full of authority and almost…cold. For the first time she felt very small standing next to him, the difference in their ages and in their life experience suddenly feeling like the large gap it was. His talk of Maria again, as well, caused her to shrink next to him.

Jasper's gaze immediately went to Alice, picking up on her sudden mood change. Intimidation, maybe? The coldness in his tone melted and became overcome with warmth. "Alice…" he began, apologetic. He let a smile slip to the corner of his mouth and squeezed her gently with his arm.

"I'm fine. It's just, when you talk like that, you sound so different," she said, giving him a slight smile of her own. "I try to imagine you the way you describe and I can't. But just then, I heard it in your voice."

"Yes, I suppose thinking about it brings back to life the ex-commander in me. Something I try to suppress. I was different back then. You wouldn't even have recognized me…" he said, quietly.

Alice smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Yes, I would have," she replied, cupping her hand to his face. "I always would."

The soft kiss she planted on his cheek sent a new thrill of pleasure through him, causing a soft sigh to escape his lips. She was much more then what he deserved. A soft smile touched his face as she cupped his face with her hand. "What did I do to deserve you?" he asked, in a soft tone.

Alice settled back against his chest, wrapping his arm around her with a contented sigh. "I often wonder the same thing about myself," she said.

A warm smile touched his lips, as she settled back into him. He willingly let her guide his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. "Well, I'm not sure what you've done to deserve me but I know you deserve to be loved…" he said, in a velvet like tone. "I'm still trying' to figure it out. What love is, what it means. I never understood the difference really, between love and what I thought was love..." he said fidgeting, shuffling his shoe.

"I can understand that," she said, nodding. "I always knew I loved you, would love you...but until you walked in that diner and I saw you outside of my own head it was just a concept. The moment I looked at you with my own eyes, my heart came back to life."

"Glad I could be of service, ma'am," Jasper said with a soft chuckle and ducking his head, genially. "I must admit when I saw you in that diner, I wasn't sure what do. Until I took your hand, that is..." he added with a soft smile.

The idea that Jasper might still be in danger occurred to her. His scars alone told of his past and would identify him for who he had been. What if the Volturi did have spies? What if they found them?

"I know I'm probably overreacting, and I'm sorry," she said as they walked, looking down at her shoes. "I'd never heard of the Volturi before and they sound frightening. And I worry..." She paused, afraid to admit her fear. "I worry because I know animal blood is not the same. And if you go there without me and these men become violent for whatever reason, well... I saw that you won't be able to control yourself. That's why I warned you not to be hostile. It will lead to a fight. And then knowing about what that could mean..."

"I understand your worries, Alice," he said placing his arm around her shoulders and hugging her close. "Animal blood is more difficult but I imagine in time I'll learn to control my thirst with it," he said frowning slightly, knowing that the transition would be difficult. He'd always been under the false implication that as a vampire you were supposed to be wild, unruly and without control. That belief combined with the idea that struggling was a part of his nature made for a rough road ahead.

Alice smiled and broke away from him, skipping a few steps ahead and turning to look at him. Her eyes twinkled in the dim light. "I know you will," she said, tapping her temple for emphasis. "I've seen that, too." She reached over and took his hand, holding it as they walked.

A quiet laugh escaped his lips as a smile puckered at the corners of his mouth. "Then I have faith in you. I've no reason to doubt you," he said in a soft tone. "But I don't imagine it will be easy..."

"No, it won't be," Alice said, sadly. "But I have faith in you as well..."

Jasper simply smiled softly.

"So if you went to these men and you lost control and the police got involved... Would that not be breaking the Volturi's rule?" she asked, her voice trembling. She hugged her arms around herself, feeling small and afraid.

"Yes, it would," he agreed, applying a bit of calming influence in an attempt to comfort her.

She didn't fight him this time. Instead she raised his hand and slipped into his side, placing his arm around her shoulder. She leaned into him hugging both her arms around his waist as they continued on down the street.

Jasper gladly obliged Alice's want for closeness and secured his arm around her shoulder as she tucked into his side and slipped her arms around his waist. His smile turned loving, content. He'd secured her hand in marriage and he could not ask for more than this delicate little creature at his side. He took in a sharp breath of her scent, letting it cloud his every thought and feeling.

"I'll make sure we stay safe," she said. "I can't do much. I'm not a fighter, I'm inexperienced and I know I'm naive. But I can watch. I can see what's coming. And you, you can protect us." A satisfied smile spread across her face. "We're a team, me and you."

A soft chuckle escaped his lips. "Yes, I suppose we are a team…" he agreed as a loving sparkle gleamed in his eye. Alice's love was real, true and completely uncomplicated. With her there were no strings attached. "I would protect you with my life, Alice…" he said in truth letting his gaze drift to hers and catching the smile on her face which only caused the warmth inside of him to grow that much more. "Don't give yourself less credit then you deserve. After all, you've already saved my life. In more ways than one..."

Alice laughed, leaning her head against his chest, her height making his shoulder impossible to reach. "If I saved your life than you gave mine meaning," she said. "I was utterly lost without you. I traveled around, waiting and watching to see how I should find you. In between hunting and the occasional vision I ceased to exist. I would sit and stare into nothing, willing time to pass until my next vision when I saw your face again."

He listened intently as she spoke, unwilling to interrupt her. "You lived your life around my face?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"If it weren't for discovering my love of movies I think I should have gone mad..." Her voice trailed off. She tilted her head to look into his familiar face.

"I suppose, I should consider myself lucky to have ran into you," he added with a warm smile.

"Do you know why I think I saw you the moment I opened my eyes to my vampire life?"

"No, why?" he asked, prompting her into her story.

"I normally only see the consequences of decisions made but there you were in my very first conscious thought. I think it was because you are so much a part of my future, always, that you simply had to be there. I never had any choice. I don't know why whoever made me did or if I were an accident, why it was that I was spared death... But I like to think that I was made for you. That I was meant to be right here, with you."

"You think it was predetermined? Like, fate?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. Fate was something far-fetched to him and up until he'd met Alice he'd not believed in it.

"Yes, I do," she said, her voice confident. "Is it so impossible to believe?"

"What? Fate?" he asked with a quiet laugh. "No, I don't suppose it is. After all, we're not even supposed to exist. Yet, we do." He said, with a slight smile.

Alice nodded. "Exactly. Look at us. We're dead and still we are alive. Was there not a time in your life where you thought vampires were things of myths and legends? And yet, here we are."

"I'm sure there was, not that I remember much of it but I never even thought about it. Even when Mar-…when she...found me I refused to believe they were anything but women. Obviously, I was wrong..."

Alice squeezed him more tightly, possessively. "Some think Fate is also a fairy tale of sorts but in a world where something like us can exist, who knows what else is possible?"

"Perhaps my decision to leave her...somehow impacted your vision?" he asked, wondering if perhaps her connection to him had been so strong that she'd seen his decision before she'd even known him.

Alice considered this for a moment. "Perhaps. You did leave the same year that I was created and that could have set things in motion. However," she said with a childlike smile, "did you leave because you developed a conscience or did you develop a conscience and leave because of Fate?" She laughed, quirking an eyebrow at him.

Jasper thought for a moment, mulling over her words. "Well, when I left it had been because I'd developed a conscience. But, at that time I'd never given much thought to such things..." he said softly. "But, now that I think of it… Perhaps, it did coincide with your turning. I just never realized it…"

She giggled. "Do you know that you were 77 years old total, human and immortal lives combined, when I was turned?" She pursed her lips thoughtfully. "What were you doing in 1920, the year I was changed?"

"1920?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow and rolling his lip under his teeth. "I'd just left Maria's service and joined the company of Peter and Charlotte…" he said, with a quiet smile.

"Don't you miss them?" she asked, furrowing her brow.

"Who? Peter and Charlotte?" he asked, casually. "No, not really…" he said honestly with a thoughtful expression.

"Could you find them if you wanted?"

"Should I?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow, in confusion. "If I wanted to find them... Yes, I probably could. I doubt it would be too difficult."

"Well I was just thinking... A wedding does require two witnesses," she said, smiling and squeezing his hand.

"Two witnesses?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow. "Who?" he asked. They didn't know anyone. Who would witness for them?

"Peter and Charlotte, silly! Would that be alright? Oh Jasper, let's take a look! Decide to go find them and I'll watch the future."

"Peter and Charlotte?" he asked, confused by her request. He'd not thought of Peter and Charlotte for years. Not since he'd left them, deciding to cut out on his own. "They do still feed on humans. Like I had. I don't suppose feeding on animals ever occurred to them..."

"That's okay," she said. "I've met vampires that do. You, for instance. Well, up until recently," she said with a smile.

A smile cracked his features. "Up until recently I was…a sad sight to behold," he said with a chuckle. "Very akin to a stray dog…" he admitted, shaking his head. "Wandering, alone. Stolen clothes, dirty and in need of a good meal," he added puckering his lips to suppress a smile. "Then I found you. You gave me a home, clothes…and a purpose. You even fed me."

Alice laughed. "A stray dog..." she scoffed. "I don't think so. Though I do have to admit you look a bit better now, not so worse for wear." She reached up and smoothed the lapel of his suit coat. "Devastatingly handsome, actually..."

Jasper broke into laughter. "Well that's the closest thing I could compare it to," he said, letting his laughter die out and angled his gaze down on her. "I suppose I probably do look a tad better. After all, I wasn't exactly a real pleasin' sight," he said, giving himself the once over. "You on the other hand… Well..." he said, with a coy smile, trailing off.

"I found you very pleasing," she argued, with a laugh. "Now just more so."

"Well, now I can't argue with that..." he said, chuckling.

Alice playfully smacked his arm. "Look for Peter and Charlotte," she said, laughing.

"Alright," he agreed and closed his eyes, making the decision to go look for them. "Anything?" he asked, keeping his eyes closed."

Alice closed her eyes, concentrating on Jasper and his decisions. Suddenly her mind was transported far away, her vision sweeping over fields and forests as though she were flying. Everything rushed to meet her...places they would go, places they would search and then two kind faces that caused a wide smile to spread over her face.

"They're so happy," she sighed. "They're so happy for you and for us." She opened her eyes, seeking his face. "Do you want to do this?" she asked

"Go look for them?" he asked, arching an eyebrow and chewing on his bottom lip. "I suppose we could attempt to find them. If you like..." he said with a quiet laugh. "They were up north when I left them. I suppose because of the over cast skies they're probably still there."

"Whereabouts?" she asked. "We can decide to go there and I can watch and see if we find them there. We'll keep thinking of different places until we discover the right one! I can see that we do eventually find them but it will be so much quicker this way instead of just wandering around in circles."

Jasper's eyebrows furrowed together in thought. "Well, when I left them they were in Massachusetts," he said. "Could've moved, I suppose. But we could start from there and see where that leads us."

"Hmmmm..." Alice said, making the decision to go there. She waited, watching the vision it produced in her head. "Nope," she said. "I saw a forest and fields…though that could be anywhere I suppose. It didn't feel like I had traveled far either and I had a sense that we had gone north." She tapped a finger against her lips as she considered this.

"So where should we start?" he asked with a curious look. "Are they still in Massachusetts then?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

Alice frowned. "Not that I can see..." She tilted her head to the side. "Just keep thinking about it, different places you went with them... Maybe they'd follow a familiar pattern? Go from a familiar place to another?"

Jasper nodded as a thoughtful look crept onto his face. His thoughts went back through time as he counted back to when he had joined up with them after leaving Maria. They'd moved through the southern states and all across the United States really, staying many places but not for very long. Canada, New York, Maine, Massachusetts, Michigan, Maryland and even some time in Illinois.

"Anything?" he asked, as he concentrated on the last place they'd been before he'd left their company.

"Wait..." she said. "I saw them more clearly for a moment. Where were you thinking of?"

Jasper's expression became slightly confused. "Which place?" he asked quietly. "I was thinking about Illinois, then I thought about Massachusetts again…" he said, his eyebrows coming together thoughtfully. "Illinois, you think?" He wondered if it could actually be that easy.

"No," she said, frowning. "It was right there but I lost it... Were those the only places you thought of just then?"

"The last two, yes..." he said, wondering what she was getting at. "We spent some time in Canada, New York, Maine and Maryland as well…"

Her vision of Peter and Charlotte's faces flared to life when Jasper mentioned Canada and falling back into a haze when he continued on with the other places. Her eyes widened. "Canada!" she exclaimed. "They're in Canada!"

"Canada?" Jasper mused thoughtfully. "I suppose that would be a good place to hide. The human populations are spread out so they could hunt. Plus there's a lot of cloud cover so they could move around throughout the day..." he said, his eyebrows knitting together. "Canada would offer us a choice of wildlife too," he said, rolling his bottom lip between his upper and bottom front teeth before letting it pop back into place. "Since, it's mainly populated by animals..."

Their walk had brought them back to the hotel. Alice looked at up at it, her face suddenly shy.

Jasper cocked his head lightly, a tad confused by her sudden shyness. "Everything alright?" he questioned.

"Do you...want to go upstairs or...?" She looked down at her shoes, moving her feet this way and that as though admiring them. Truthfully she was paying far more attention to Jasper out of the corner of her eye. How he could still make her feel this way, bashful and self conscious, was beyond her. If anyone should be familiar and comfortable it should be him, the man she had loved for all her life if only in her mind. Still the way he touched her, the way he looked at her never ceased to send a shiver down her spine. She felt she could spend centuries with him and never feel any differently.

A coy smile touched his lips as she spoke. He didn't answer. Instead, he caught one arm around her back and swept his other one up under her knees, sweeping her up off of her feet and into his arms.

Alice cried out as he swept her into his arms, staring at him wide-eyed in surprise as he cradled her against his chest. "Jasper?"

When Alice cried out Jasper chuckled, unable to contain the exuberance that consumed him when she was secure in his arms. "Do you want down?" he asked.

"Not particularly but what-" She stopped talking when he swept through the doors of the hotel, her mouth falling open in shock.

Jasper merely chuckled, as he rendered her speechless.

"Shall we?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow and pushed the door open with his shoulder and walking through. He pivoted, shifting her weight ever so slightly as he approached the elevator and hit the up button with his fist, waiting for the door to open.

Alice buried her face in his neck to smother her giggles. "Jasper, everyone is staring at us!" she exclaimed, still hiding her face. She laughed as she contemplated what they must look like, Jasper standing there carting her off upstairs to her room in such a fashion. The staff at the front desk had already given her snide looks when she had checked in as a single woman with a male companion. What they must think now, she thought, and laughed again, hiding her face in Jasper's hair.

As Jasper waltzed through the doors with Alice secure in his arms they were met with a volley of shocked looks, surprise and whispers.

"They're just jealous," he said with a coy grin as he moved across the room to the elevator. A soft chuckle escaped his lips as she buried her face in his neck to hide her giggles. "Of course, if you'd rather I whisk one of them up to the second floor..." he said, teasingly, nodding toward one of the females staring them down. "Of course, if I were to do that… It probably wouldn't end well," he said.

Alice peeked between her fingers to see what Jasper was referring to and when she saw a young woman, one of several, gaping at them she growled, turning her face back into his hair to playfully nip at his neck. "You'd better not," she giggled. "You're all mine."

A chuckle escaped his lips as she growled a nipped at his neck. The feel of her teeth against his skin sending a shock wave through him, causing him to bite down on his lip to keep from going at her right then and there.

"Always, love. Always..." he agreed with a loving smile, kissing the top of her hair as they swept into the elevator.

The elevator door opened with a ding and Alice turned her head slightly to peek inside. Thankfully it was empty.

When the door dinged Jasper swept her inside, thankful for an empty elevator, and watched with an amused smile as the door closed on the onlookers. "Well, that was interesting..." he said, angling his gaze down on her.

"That's one way of putting it," she said, laughing. The elevator slowed down, the doors opening. Alice giggled again and turned her face back into his chest to avoid the stares that were sure to come in the hallway.

Jasper laughed quietly as he swept her out of the elevator when the doors opened. He carried her with pride down the hallway, keeping his gaze focused forward as they were met with stares and shocked whispers. He couldn't suppress the amused smile that crept to his lips as he came to a stop in front of her door.

"Here we are," he beamed. "Shall I get the door?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow as he stuck the key in the lock and twisted it until it clicked. He slipped inside with his precious cargo in tow and closed the door behind him with his foot, letting her down gently once inside.

Alice's feet had barely touched the floor before she tackled him and pushed him back against the door. Standing on her tiptoes she kissed his neck since his lips were too high above her to reach, her hands reaching up to strip him of his jacket. She flung it behind her, not caring where it landed as she began making quick work of his shirt buttons.

Jasper's back hit the door with a crack as Alice planted both hands into his chest and shoved him into it. "You're strong," he breathed with a quiet chuckle as she quickly moved in on his neck and, with efficient accuracy, had his jacket off and began working on the buttons on his shirt. He wrapped his own arms around her caving himself in on her and seeking out the former pulse point on her neck. As soon as his lips made contact he felt a thrill travel through him. He removed one hand from around her back and moved it up to cradle the back of her head. "Alice..." he whispered, pulling back before seeking out her lips.

"Jasper..." she sighed as his lips touched hers. She undid the last button and fisted the fabric of his shirt in her hands, dragging him bodily as she backed toward the bed. She reached up and knocked his hat off sending it flying across the room, knotting her fingers in his hair when it was gone to hold him to her as she kissed him with a fierce need that threatened to drive her mad. The back of her knees hitting the mattress as she stepped backwards sent a shiver of anticipation through her.

The fierce need for her quickly became his dominant thought as her scent consumed him. A sudden surge of anticipation shot through him as Alice gripped his shirt and pulled him toward the bed. Suddenly her fingers were knotted in his hair, welding him in place. The sensation caused him to thrust himself further into the kiss, becoming completely enveloped in her. With a marked passion and driving hunger his lips moved against hers. The feelings between them enveloped him, magnifying the experience.

To humans the scent was undetectable but underneath the chamomile and bergamot, Jasper still smelled like the forest. It was on his skin and hers as well, the wild, earthy scent a reminder of the place where they had first made love. A smile curved her lips at the memory as she kissed him.

As she fell backward onto the bed Jasper caved himself in on top of her and pressed his body against hers. He flashed one hand back and curled his fingers around her calf, hitching her leg up against his hip all the while keeping his other hand securely planted next to her shoulder.

Alice fell back onto the bed with a little gasp, her eyes opening to find him hovering over her. Her eyes darkened with desire when his hand closed around her calf to bring her leg up in such a suggestive position. Her fingers still tangled in his hair, she turned his head to one side and began trailing kisses down his throat and to his chest, working her way back up again to nip playfully under his chin.

Jasper's own eyes darkened in reflection of hers, his need for companionship and sensuality far overpowering any need he'd ever had for human blood. Jasper's head turned with Alice's guiding hands which were still knotted firmly in his hair. His bottom lip quivered uncontrollably as she trailed kisses down his throat to his chest, his eyes fluttering closed as she moved back up toward his neck. He swallowed when she nipped just under his chin. That had done it. He couldn't control himself anymore.

With speedy accuracy he quickly found her lips again and moved his in synchronization with hers. He uncurled his hand from her calf and slid it along the contours of her leg and up her thigh, skimming along the boundary line of her dress before slipping his hand up underneath the fabric and letting it skirt along the curve of her hip. He could feel the fabric of the dress stressing against his arm and threatening to rip at any moment. As his hand moved up a little more the tension gave out and the dress ripped against his arm. "Oops…" he murmured against her lips.

"Two can play at that game," she laughed.

"Oh really?" he asked, with a low chuckle.

In one swift movement she untangled her fingers from his hair and ripped his shirt into shreds, throwing the scraps of fabric off the bed like confetti.

Before he could blink Alice's fingers were raking through his shirt, tearing off scraps of fabric in sharp, quick movements. The last few remnants of his shirt flew off of him as Alice ripped them away. "Excited, are we?" he asked, quite impressed.

Alice laughed. "Ah, much better," she declared, sliding down underneath him to devour his chest in kisses. She raked her nails down his abdomen, wiggling back up again to cup his face and kiss his lips.

A new rush of excitement shot through him as Alice disappeared beneath him, covering his chest in kisses. The warmth of her soft lips against his exposed skin sent a shiver through him. The first time they'd made love, he'd been self conscious about his scars but not anymore. The feel of her nails against his skin sent another pleasant shiver through him before he met her lips hungrily, molding his own to hers, driven by the passion arising between them.

"So Mr. Whitlock," she purred. "I hope you are sincere in your plans to make an honest woman out of me." She kissed him, pulling away slightly with his bottom lip caught between his teeth. "Well, an honest vampire anyway..." she laughed.

"Mmhmm…" he murmured. "Very sincere…" he said as she pulled back, catching his bottom lip in her teeth. "I'm pretty sure that I've already converted you…Mrs. Whitlock," he mumbled.

"It's not official yet," she teased, tapping the end of his nose with her forefinger. "You still have to get me down the aisle."

"But, it will be," he mumbled, with a soft chuckle. "Of course, if you'd rather not..." he teased.

"Ha! I'll drag you down the aisle myself if I have to," she growled, running her hands down the smooth muscles of his back and arching into him.

"Oh, I don't think you'll have to do that," he said, laughing as she smoothed her hands down his back. He let out a soft sigh as a rush of excitement coursed through him when she arched herself against him.

"I'm afraid you're stuck with me now, like it or not."

"Oh, it's horrendous…" he teased.

She grabbed the back of his head and forced it back down, molding her lips to his as she kicked off her blue satin heels, flinging them into the floor. She then found his feet with her own, working his shoes off until they dropped to the floor with a thud.

Jasper's lips crushed into hers, as she forced his head back down. Her fingers locked in an iron grip around his head sent a shiver of pleasure through him causing him to launch himself into the kiss, driven by desire and hunger. The subtle movements of her kicking off her heels registered with him, but didn't break his concentration.

Reaching down between them she undid his belt, pulling away from their kiss to fix him with a mischievous look as she slid it out of the belt loops and tossed it to the floor.

Jasper blurred up as she kicked his shoes off and worked to strip off his belt, her fingers working greedily to get it off. Not to be outdone, a wide grin crept onto his face as he grabbed handfuls of the front of her dress and started shredding off strips of it.

"Now who's excited?" she asked, laughing and looking down at the remnants of her torn dress. "You missed a few pieces," she giggled.

Jasper chuckled and lowered himself back down on top of her and planted one hand firmly next to her shoulder, instantly seeking out her neck and emitting a soft playful growl as he planted his lips against the hollow of her throat. He worked his lips against the soft, smooth skin there as he slid his free hand along the contours of her exposed waist and locked it in place on her hip.

Alice closed her eyes, groaning as she tilted her head back to give him better access to her throat. The feel of his lips on the delicate skin there nearly sent her over the edge. Her hands fell away from his back, feebly gripping the duvet in her little fists. She felt like she was falling even with him on top of her pressing her solidly into the mattress. She shifted under him, wrapping her legs around his waist and finding the strength to once again lift her arms and run her fingers through his hair.

Jasper's lips moved at a more feverish pace as Alice tilted her head back and exposed her throat, laying it bare for him to go wild. The tender, supple skin under his lips only deepened his desire for more. The need he felt for her intensified as she shifted under his weight and wrapped her legs around him, locking him in place.

"Jasper…" she moaned, arching her neck up to meet his lips.

Peeling his lips away from her throat, he pulled back to look down into her eyes. The warmth he found there, the excitement, the pure desire and sensuous need for lust he felt rushing through him reflected back through her darkened, gleaming eyes.

"Alice..." he murmured, his voice coming out in a wild gasp as he drove his lips back into hers. The passion building up inside of him caused him to work his lips against hers hungrily, feverishly, pouring his love into the kiss as if he couldn't get enough, as if time were running out.

He peeled his mouth away from her throat and hungrily found her lips, rolling his hips against hers as the intense feelings she emitted were on the verge of driving him mad.

Alice's breath came in short, hard gasps against his lips as she squeezed her legs around his waist. Her fingers left his hair, trailed down the sides of his face, gripped his shoulders, clawed wildly at his back. She felt like she was drowning in a sea of desire, want and need. She simply couldn't get enough of him, couldn't get close enough, her desperation to do so causing her to writhe mindlessly beneath him.

Alice's fingers suddenly found purchase on his shoulders, clawing at his back as her legs tightened around his waist. Jasper arched his back in response to the sudden pressure, the eager clawing against his shoulders and back, and rolled his hips back down against hers. "Alice..." he said in a gasp, breaking only briefly from the kiss, his breath coming in heated pants as he spoke. "Alice..."

It was all he could get out before plunging himself back into the kiss. Her movements underneath him working against him in an attempt to get closer only drove him on further. Each nudge against his body, each caress, each sigh only intensified his own need to be closer. As he rocked his hips against hers, the urgency to be closer to her, to be one with her was that much stronger. His free hand was suddenly cradling the back of her head, his fingers knotting themselves into the silky curls and holding her against his lips.

Alice unlocked her legs from around his waist and tried to use her feet to shove his trousers off as she reached between them to undo the buttons. She was nearly out of her mind now with want and longing, flailing helplessly as he kissed her senseless.

"Please," she begged against his lips, gasping. "Jasper, please…"

Jasper, of course, was more than happy to oblige. She tilted her head back letting him have her throat as he ripped away the last few scraps of clothing separating them with an animalistic growl.


	9. Inner Demons

9. Inner Demons

The morning light filtered through the curtain breaking in a streak across the bed, a line of which fell across Jasper's face and arm. However, he wasn't asleep and wouldn't have been even if he were capable. No, he was lying contently on his back with Alice nestled in his arms, the tiny diamond facets in their skin set to glittering at the onslaught of the sun. He sighed quietly and turned his gaze to Alice, stroking a hand lazily through her hair.

"You look gorgeous. Even better minus the dress…" he said with a soft smile and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

Alice turned her face at the last second so that Jasper's kiss landed on her lips instead. She smiled as she tilted her head back to look at him.

"Smooth talker," she said, accusing him with a playful scowl. She reached down and held up a scrap of blue satin. "Well, I don't think you have to worry about me wearing it again anytime soon," she laughed, kissing him again. "I think you killed it."

A smile crept to his face as his lips connected with hers. He turned toward her, into the kiss and reached up a hand to cup her cheek, smiling warmly as she pulled back to look at him. A chuckle escaped his lips.

"Well, I suppose I did talk your dress right off, didn't I?" he asked, playfully. A bout of carefree laughter escaped him as Alice held up a scrap of her dress. "Well, I suppose tearing it off would be a better term. But I couldn't help it. I was eager," he said, a wide grin spreading across his face. "I'll buy you a new one, I promise," he added, taking up her hand and entwining their fingers.

"It's just a dress," Alice said, watching as his fingers laced through hers. "I can buy a hundred more if I want to. Besides, I'll never want anything more than I want you."

"It was such a nice dress though, I almost feel guilty for destroying it," he said, giving her the once over with his eyes. "Almost."

The rays of light dancing across her skin lit up her arms and legs in a million tiny facets. The glittering caused Jasper to stare in wonder with a loving smile plastered on his face. "You are gorgeous," he said, with all the awe of a worshipper looking upon their god. His eyes drew to hers as he leaned in a pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Alice closed her eyes and smiled as he kissed her. She didn't feel so self conscious this time and made no move to shyly cover herself as she lay there entangled in his arms.

Jasper pulled back to run his fingers lazily through her hair and smiled. "There's a difference in you," he said softly and squeezed his arms around her, hugging her close to him. "You're not nervous. This time," he noted, scanning his gaze over her face. "What changed?" he asked, curiosity in his tone.

"I'm not sure," she admitted, a flare of said nervousness causing her to duck her head. "Before I think, I was just afraid that you would find me…disappointing. I'm not above being self-conscious, you know…"

"Disappointing?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows together. "Why would I find you disappointing? You're perfect, in every way..." he cooed, letting her curls slip through his fingers, before withdrawing his hand and curling his fingers against her cheek before trailing them down her face and curling them under her chin.

She shook her head slightly at his assertion. "But now…" she said, holding her hand out and examining her ring again with a little smile. "When you gave this to me, you decided to keep me forever. And a whole future opened up before my eyes that changed my perspective."

A chuckle escaped his lips as she examined her ring. "It's all yours..." he said, a soft smile quirking at the corners of his mouth. "I'm all yours, forever..." he said, his voice trailing off. "At least, until you send me away..." he added, teasingly.

"Never!" she growled playfully, pressing herself against him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You're quite terrifying..." he cooed. He held her close and pressed a kiss into her hair as she pressed herself against him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

She gazed out the window, following with her eyes the ray of light that shone through it, back across the floor and the sheets, to where it fell across the tangle of their arms and legs. She had seen him lying in the sun like this before under much the same circumstances but it still took her breath away. He was beautiful and he was all hers, an actual dream come to life…

"The sun's up…it's another day," she commented.

"I would say good morning but we didn't sleep..." he teased, shifting his gaze toward the morning light coming through the window.

"Even if we could I don't think we would have," she agreed with a giggle. "We were otherwise occupied…"

Laughing, he smiled. "Yes, sleeping would not have been an issue. Of course with such a lovely creature next to me even if I could, I wouldn't want to."

"Me neither," she agreed. "And if I did, it would only be to dream of you." She reached up to run her hand over his face, closing her eyes as though to memorize it's every line, it's every contour with her fingertips. She smiled as she traced them over the softness of his lips and felt them part ever so slightly.

Jasper's smile widened marginally as she trailed her fingers down his face, the feel of her touch leaving a path of electricity running through the surface of his skin. Jasper smiled as she traced her fingers over his lips and took up that hand with his own, kissing the tips of her fingers. "Sorry, I can't resist," he apologized softly as a coy smile touched the corners of his lips.

Alice gave a contented sigh. "You don't have to apologize to me," she whispered. "You can do whatever you want…" Her voice trailed off as she turned her head to kiss his chest.

"Can I confess something?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow. "When I make love to you…" he began in a soft tone, leveling his gaze on hers intently. "It's almost as if I lose control…" he added, chagrin in his tone, with a slightly nervous laugh. "Your emotions, they're so much stronger when I'm so close to you that it's like this high," he said, with a small smile. "It's hard to explain," he said, his voice trailing off as she slid down and pressed kisses to his chest.

His eyes fluttered shut, soaking up the closeness of her. The intensity of the mood radiating off of her in such close proximity was such that he couldn't help but feel a surge of pleasure. His bottom lip quivered lightly as he reached down and curled his fingers up under her chin, guiding her face back up to his. Without further words he bent down a pressed a soft kiss to each corner of her lips, before pressing one on her lips and letting it linger, as he felt the same rush of excitement flood through him.

The electricity coursing between them was a palpable thing. Alice reached up to twine her fingers in his hair, drawing his face down closer to hers and returning his kiss with a hungry intensity. She broke away from his lips, tilting her head back with a gasp and arching her neck up to meet his mouth. One of her legs moved to drape over his hip in a wicked invitation.

He felt himself plunging deeper into the kiss, as she twined her fingers in his hair. The pull from the electricity between them was too great to ignore, not that he wanted to. The need for her growing stronger, threatening to overtake him as she broke away from the kiss. Her gasp was just catalyst needed to drive him mad with longing as his lips met the soft, supple skin on her neck. He let the desire overtake him as he plunged into it and hungrily kissed her neck, nipping along the length of her exposed throat. One of his hands slipped away from her back and moved up to cradle the back of her head.

"Alice…" he mumbled, pulling away from her throat and quickly finding her lips, working them against hers with undeniable ferocity. His free hand moved down along the contours of her body and curled around her calf, securing it in place as he shifted toward her.

Alice used the leg hitched over his hip to pull him closer to her, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck. Her breath came in short, hard gasps against his lips as she gave herself over to him mind, body and soul.

"I don't think I ever want to leave this bed," Alice commented, her head lying against Jasper's chest. She lazily trailed her fingers up and down his abdomen as she curled herself even closer into his side.

"Yes, I'm finding it difficult as well…" he drawled, moving his hand up to cradle the back of her head and smoothing his fingers against her hair.

"You smell like the forest," she said, laughing. "I do, too, actually. I guess that's what happens when you roll around on the ground all night instead of in a bed."

Jasper chuckled at her observation. "Yeah, I know. Rolling around on the forest floor all night will do it," he agreed. "I suppose I should probably get a shower," he said, quietly and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Pulling himself up into a sitting position he got out of bed and flashed over to the duffle bag on the floor, holding their clothes. He pulled out a pair of slate grey slacks and a lighter grey button down shirt and breezed into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Alice propped herself up on her elbow to watch him go, collapsing back into the bed with a contented sigh as he shut the door. She threw an arm over her eyes, her mouth spreading in a wide smile. She couldn't remember a time when she had ever been so happy and she doubted that even if she could remember her human life that she would be able to say any differently.

She turned her head back in the direction of the bathroom, sending her happy thoughts towards Jasper. She wondered if, even in the bathroom, he could feel it.

The shower was refreshing as the warm water hit his skin and washed away the scent of the forest. His hair was flat and slicked against his skull, darkened by the water as he massaged the shampoo into it. Showers were not normally required because he carried a pleasant scent always but if he wanted to rid himself of the forest smell, a shower in this case was necessary.

The remnants of the shampoo washed out of his hair as he scrubbed himself down, taking away every trace of the forest. He twisted the knob on the shower head and stepped out and grabbed the towel, quickly taking it over his hair and around him to dry himself off.

He dressed with speedy accuracy, first the dark grey slacks then the lighter grey button up. His fingers breezed nimbly through each button until finally tucking it into the trousers.

He stepped out into the room to find Alice still in the bed. "You wouldn't have a comb, would you?" he asked, gesturing to his wild, unruly curly hair.

Alice laughed at his disheveled mop of curls. "In the bag," she said. "Do you think you'll be able to get a comb through it?" she asked, doubtfully, a teasing smile playing around her lips.

"Thanks," he said, breezing over to the bag and digging out the comb before flitting over to the mirror hanging on the wall and flashing his hand around his head in a series of short blurs until the knots were out and his hair was combed. "That's better," he said, putting on a wide smile and turning toward Alice.

"Much," she agreed with an answering smile. "We need to check out," she said, sitting up in the bed and sliding her feet down to the floor. She brought the sheets with her, wrapping them around her like a toga as she walked over to his shoes and picked them up for him.

He nodded in agreement as she approached him, blankets swung around her like a toga. "Very sexy..." he cooed, eyeing her meaningfully.

Alice laughed at his comment. "Would you mind going downstairs and taking care of it?" she asked, handing the shoes to him. "Give them the key and then come back up. If you knock, I'll let you in."

"Do we really need to?" He began in protest, but sighed as she held out his shoes to him. He begrudgingly took them. "Alright, fine," he sighed and slipped on the shoes. "I'll be back," he said, pressing a kiss to her cheek and walking out of the room.

Alice giggled as he left, shutting the door behind him and letting the sheets drop to the floor in a pool around her. Stepping out of them she made her way to the bathroom and turned on the shower, letting the steam pour out in a thick fog. She had almost joined Jasper during his shower but had thought better of it, certain that it would have easily turned into more than a simple shower given their inability to keep their hands off each other. If Peter and Charlotte were in Canada then they needed to track them down while they still knew where they were.

Jasper rushed down the stairs at a quick human speed, striding across the lobby to the hotel desk. "Hi, we're checking out," he said, slapping the key down on the desk. He didn't even give them time to respond as he spun on his heel. He pressed the elevator button, waiting for the ding before stepping into it and pressing their floor.

Alice stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself, taking another off the rack to rub over her spiky hair. The water had washed out the curls and left it standing out every which way, giving her the look of someone who had recently been electrocuted. She sighed at her reflection in the mirror, grateful Jasper was not yet back. She padded out of the bathroom and walked towards their bag to select a pair of gray slacks and a navy button up blouse for herself, laying them out on the bed and dropping her towel.

The doors closed and the elevator started upward, finally coming to a halt. He darted out before they even opened all the way and moved down the hallway at a quick human pace, coming to a halt in front of their door and knocking. "Record time," he noted with a wry smile.

Alice's head darted up at the sound of the knock on the door.

"Jasper?" she called, nervously.

The nervous edge in Alice's tone reached him even through the door. "Alice?" he called through the door. His expression turned worried as he tried the knob. "Alice, are you ok?"

The nervous waves coming through the door only intensified his angst. He could feel his own panic balling up inside of him and never had he been so desperate to get through a door. He felt as if he could bust it down.

"Just a minute!" she answered, quickly slipping into her clothes. She darted towards the door, contemplating making him wait outside while she utilized the curling iron. She shifted her gaze from the door to the bathroom to the door again, unsure of what to do as her apprehension grew.

"Alice! What's wrong?" he yelled, trying the knob again. "Alice, open the door or I'm going to break it down!" he threatened, panicked that she was in trouble. As the tension grew on the other side, he felt his own panic threatening to consume him. "Alice! What's going on? Are you ok?" he yelled.

Afraid he meant to make good on his threat to break down the door, she quickly opened it and turned away from him, folding her arms tightly over her chest and walking back towards the bed.

Jasper was just about ready to rip the door off of the hinges when it swung open. "Alice? Are you ok?" he asked, concern coloring his tone. She then turned away from him, crossing her arms and headed toward the bed.

She sat down and curled her legs up in front of her, placing her knees under her chin and ducking her head, wishing for all the world that she could simply disappear. She had hoped she would have been able to keep him from seeing her this way indefinitely. Perhaps it had been silly of her to think she could, she thought miserably.

"Alice?" He could sense something was wrong. She was ashamed. "Alice, what is it?" he asked gently and moved across the room to her. It unnerved him that she wouldn't face him nor even speak to him. Perhaps if he would've taken a closer look he would've noticed her choppy, uneven hair but his only concern was her.

Alice rocked back and forth slightly, the movement oddly comforting and familiar as though she'd done it a hundred times even though she couldn't remember having ever done it before. She waited for him to speak as she stared at the floor, her tiny frame trembling with the sobs she fought to keep at bay.

"Alice?" His voice remained even, steady and unwavering as he took a seat next to her. His concern became a mixture of confusion as he reached over and took her hand.

She shook her head fiercely in response, not saying anything, keeping her eyes averted from his face. Her hand in his was limp and unmoving as she raised her other to gingerly touch her fingers to the shock of her black hair, the choppy and crudely cut layers sticking out in every direction. Her fingertips unfailingly found one of the places where it was shorter than it was elsewhere, her scalp underneath marked with a round, ugly scar.

Jasper squeezed her hand gently, trying to comfort her. As he sampled the mood around her he could still feel the fear and nervous tinge. Jasper's gaze fell on her hair as his head cocked to the side and studied it. As her shaky hand worked through her hair a realization dawned on him. His gaze scanned over the choppy, uneven layers and a sense of sadness swelled in him. That was why Alice had always curled it, to hide the hair cut. As her hands smoothed over an area of hair that was considerably shorter than the rest, Jasper's gaze fell on what he could see of her face. She was ashamed.

"I didn't want you to see this…" she finally said, her voice so small it was almost inaudible even to vampire ears. She rested her head on her knees, her face turned to the side and away from him and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Did you think I would view you differently?" he asked, his voice soft yet hurt. He had honestly not even noticed it. Not even when it was right there in front of him. He had seen only her. "Alice…" he said his tone soft and compassionate. Jasper reached over and stroked his fingers through her hair.

Alice cringed ever so slightly when she felt Jasper's hands sift through her hair. "No," she sniffed. "Maybe. I don't know."

"Why would you think that?" Jasper asked, somewhat hurt that she would assume he would view her any differently.

Alice shrugged her shoulders pitifully, still avoiding his eyes.

He studied her quietly, keeping his gaze locked on her face, when she shrugged feebly. His fingers came in contact with the scar. A wave of confusion over took his features as he probed the spot on the back of her head. He frowned slightly, as a new revelation dawned on him, a knot twisting in his stomach as he once again looked over the choppy hair cut and the scar. The prominent, rough scar could've only come from a very bad burn. He delved into his knowledge. Burns only came from a couple of things, fire and electricity. He tentatively pulled his hand away, trying to quell the shaking anger that ripped through him. He balled it into a fist and kneaded it into his slacks, his fingers clinging to the top of his leg.

Alice felt Jasper's hand pull away when he felt the scar. She moved her hand to cover it completely, wishing her hand was big enough to cover the other one visible to him above her right ear. The one above her left was still hidden as she continued to rest her head on her knees, her face still turned towards the wall.

The self conscious way in which Alice smoothed her hand over the scar to cover it, sent a pang of sadness through him. "Alice..." he mumbled, sympathetic and reached to take her other hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. However his eyes caught the second scar above her right ear, exposed under her hair. His mind went to work as he examined the burn scars and the choppy hair cut, frowning slightly as he wondered what could've possibly happened to her.

At the sound of her name on his lips, a sob broke forth and then another one until she couldn't help herself and a torrent of them shook her tiny body. She took her hands out of Jasper's and hugged them back around her knees feeling as though if she didn't try to hold herself together that way she'd fall apart completely.

"Hey, hey…" he said softly, watching as she pulled her hands away and hugged them around her knees. The sobs tore through him, causing him to frown in reaction to her pain. He pulled himself closer to her and pulled her into a hug, enclosing his arms around her and cradling her head against his chest, releasing a layer of calming influence to soothe her. "Shhh…it's ok..." he cooed.

Alice allowed him to pull her into him, shifting her weight so that she could crawl into his lap. She balled her hands into his shirt, clinging to him desperately.

Jasper pulled her close, letting her onto his lap. "It's alright…" he said in a soft voice and kissed her hair as she balled his shirt up in her fists, clinging to him.

"I just wish I remembered…" she said, her voice shaking as much as the rest of her. "I just wish I knew why…"

"Shhh…calm down..." he cooed. "We'll figure it out. You're ok, you're safe…I promise..."

The fog of his influence washed over her and her sobs grew more quiet until finally they stopped altogether. She turned her face into his shirtfront and took a deep breath, letting it out in a sigh. His gift made her muscles relax, lulling her into calm as she nestled into his chest, curling up into a little ball against him.

"You had me worried, there," he said, continually trailing his fingers down her back. "It's ok darlin'…" he mumbled softly and pressed another kiss to her hair. Jasper decided to branch out with his gift, tweaking his calming influence and created a happy atmosphere in the room. Normally, creating false atmospheres wasn't something he practiced, but in this instance he decided it was appropriate.

A tingly feeling spread throughout her body, strange and bubbly. An unnatural giggle escaped her lips and her eyes went wide at the sound. Why should she be laughing, she wondered? What could she possibly find funny about this? But there it was again, the desire to laugh as the tingling spread down through her arms and legs, into even her fingers and toes. And then she realized what it was. He was making her feel happy. She stifled another giggle in his shirt.

"That's not fair you know," she said with a smile. "But very welcome all the same…"

A quiet, accomplished smile touched his lips as Alice's mood shifted to happy and bubbly. "No, not really..." he agreed as she pressed her face into his shirt and stifled a muffled giggle. "Normally, I try not to use it to manipulate the atmosphere but there's always an exception to the rule and this was one of them," he noted.

Alice nodded in agreement. She was grateful he had done that and kept her from making a fool of herself.

"We need to leave before housekeeping comes to turn over the room," she said simply, slipping out of his lap. She fingers fluttered up to her hair as she chanced a look at him before turning around and heading toward the bathroom. "I'll be out in a moment."

Jasper nodded simply as she slid off of his lap. "Yeah," he said, taking a look around. "We should probably pick up..." he said, lifting up a scrap of dress off of the bed and pinched it between his thumb and index finger. "A lot of cleaning up..."

Scraps of clothing littered the bed and floor surrounding it. Catching Alice's face before she turned toward the bathroom Jasper gave her a soft smile as he slid off of the bed and blurred around picking up the scraps of clothing.

Alice shut the bathroom door behind her and walked over to the mirror. She reached over and picked up the curling iron before looking up at her reflection. She made a decision in that moment. This was the last time she'd ever do this. She just needed to make a stop before they left town. But first, they were going to visit the mafia.

Even with her foresight, visiting the mafia was one of the last things she had ever seen herself doing. Whether it was the ridiculous nature of the situation or some of Jasper's leftover happiness still floating through her she didn't know but she couldn't help but smile at the thought.

An idea came to her as she worked her fingers through her hair, quickly grabbing the choppy layers and taming them into soft curls. If Jasper could use his gift to manipulate emotions, perhaps he could use it to ensure things went well with their little errand?

Alice finished and examined herself in the mirror. She looked like the version of herself she was used to presenting to the world, hair perfectly in place, scars hidden once again. Opening the door she found Jasper picking up the torn scraps of their clothing.

"You can just leave those," she said. "After the way we came up here yesterday I don't think anyone will expect anything less." She laughed, moving over to him and wrapping her arms around him.

Jasper turned toward her with an armful of scraps. "Just thought I'd be helpful…" he said. "Of course, you're probably right. I doubt they'll be surprised. Especially with the amount of noise we made last night..." he added with chagrin.

Alice ducked her head with a slight laugh. "There's that as well," she admitted.

"Yes, that was interesting…" he said. "Then again this morning," he added, laughing.

"Well, I don't see how I can be expected to resist," she replied with a sly smile. "Not when you look at me the way you do, or touch me like that..."

"Yes, I'm finding resisting difficult myself," he said, slipping a coy smile. "Your touch just about drives me wild, to say the least," he said, chuckling.

Without further thought he let them all drop and let her embrace him, slipping his own arms around her and pulling her close to him. "You look beautiful. As always…" he observed with a quiet smile and kissed her cheek, careful not to mess up her hair.

"Thank you," she said quietly. "For being so understanding and accepting. I'm sorry for reacting the way I did. We don't need to talk about it anymore."

"Well, understanding is my job description. Besides, what kind of an empath would I be if I weren't?" he asked softly. "You don't have to apologize…" he said, pulling back momentarily to study her gaze. "Whenever you need to talk…I'm here," he said, unwinding one of his arms from around her and caressed the back of his hand against her cheek.

She shook her head. "No, I don't want to talk about it," she said quietly. "It's fine."

"Alright," he agreed. "The offer is there, if you choose…" he said quietly and left it at that.

She unwound her arms from him and walked over to pick up their travel bag, purposefully leaving the curling iron in the bathroom. She wasn't going to need it anymore.

He was of course right behind her when she moved to grab the bag and flashed his hand out. "May I?" he asked, nodding toward the bag. "A lady should never have to carry anything."

Shaking her head with a laugh she handed the bag over to him.

"Thank you, Mrs. Whitlock," he said, taking the bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

"I love you," she said, smiling softly. She reached up to adjust his collar, trailing her fingertips down his chest as her smile grew.

"I love you, too…" he said with an adoring smile. He couldn't help but chuckle when she straightened his collar and let her finger tips trail down his chest, the sensation so powerful that he could feel it through the fabric. He sighed softly, a warm smile growing on his face.

"So…I believe we have an appointment with the mafia to keep?"

"Yes…" he said quietly, distracted by her fingers on his chest. It took everything he had not to pull her into a kiss. He sucked in a breath and tore his gaze off of her fingertips, readjusting it on her gaze. "And we should keep that appointment," he said.

"Especially since right now I'm half tempted to shove you back down on that bed," she said with a giggle. "And this is no longer our room..."

"Well, we could have one more for the road…" he mused softly and glanced toward the bed. "'Course, we really should get going."

"Yes," Alice sighed, her expression one of regret. "I think we'd have a hard time explaining ourselves to the maid service and they should be here soon..."

"Cheer up, darlin'…" Jasper said with a comforting smile. "We'll have other opportunities," he added with a sly smile.

Alice laughed, shyly looking away with a demure smile.

"Did I embarrass you?" he asked with a slightly coy smile.

"No," she said, still smiling. "It's just..._you_..."

"Well, thank you," Jasper said with a kind smile.

He turned with that and got the door for her, gesturing with his hand. "Ma'am…" he said with teasing smile. "After you," he added softly.

Alice laughed, breezing out into the hallway and heading for the elevator. She pushed the down button and, when the doors opened, walked inside, turned and waited for Jasper.

With luggage in tow, Jasper shut the door behind them and breezed out into the hallway after her and joined her in the elevator.

She looked up at him with a quiet smile. Strangely, he felt almost glad that he had seen her hair, had seen the scars... It was nice to let someone in, to have someone know the truth about her, as much as she knew, and still love and accept her anyway. Instead of thanking him again out loud, she simply slipped her arm through his and hugged him close to her, leaning her head against his arm.

The smile she gave him when he caught her gaze spoke volumes. The mood swirling around her sent a shiver through him. She was content and happy, happy even when she slipped her arm through his and laid her head against his arm. He couldn't stop himself from bringing up his hand and stroking his fingers lazily through her hair. When the elevator doors opened, Jasper still form came back to life. "Shall we?" he asked in the same tone he'd asked her many times before.

Alice nodded, tilting her head up to look at him. She still had her arm wrapped around his, still leaning into him, beaming up at him with a happy smile. She couldn't bring herself to tear her gaze away as they walked across the lobby and out the front door of the hotel.

They must've looked like the picturesque couple, Alice beaming up at him happily and tucked into his side, with his arm securely wrapped around her lovingly, as they practically glided across the lobby and to the front door. Jasper moved ahead of her and opened the door, letting Alice breeze past him before following her out onto the paved walkway, in the front of the hotel and gingerly slipped her arm back through his own.

The sky outside was overcast, the sunlight barely filtering through the clouds, such a change from that morning when the sun had streamed in bright through their window. The wind caught Alice's coat as they walked, stirring it up behind her, the ominous looking clouds promising rain.

The light filtering in from this morning was gone, nothing but a faint memory as the few shards of light feebly attempted to make themselves known. They'd gotten so caught up in each other that they had lost track of time. It simply amazed him how quickly the weather had changed from earlier. The short gust of wind blowing caught exposed strands of his honey gold hair, causing them to quiver against the wind. "Looks like rain…" he mumbled, lifting his gaze up toward the clouds.

Alice nodded. "Yes, it does. And it will, a few hours from now. I was silly and left my umbrella back in Philadelphia. I suppose we had better buy one so we don't look out of place later. We'll stop somewhere on our way. I have something else I want to get as well."

"We'll grab one before it rains," Jasper said, smiling slightly. "What do you need to get?" he asked slightly confused and cocked his head to the side.

"Scissors," she said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh…" he said simply, nodding. "Whatever for?" he asked.

She shrugged. "My hair."

Afternoon was quickly turning into evening as they walked down the street. Alice looked around them at the people passing by, most of whom were men that looked as though they were going home from a day at the office...probably to wives and children. Alice's golden eyes took them in, a faint smile curving her lips as she imagined what those lives might be like. So fascinating...

His gaze dropped back down to Alice just in time to catch her longing looks toward the humans passing by them. He felt a pang of guilt, watching each and every one of her fascinated stares. They were probably going home to their families. Children were something Jasper could never give Alice and that in itself made him feel guilty. As the humans passed, their scents swirled around him as a product of the wind, causing his throat to tighten and tinge of hunger sparking in his eyes as he himself focused his gaze on each one of them. Alice's grounding presence was the only thing that kept him from exposing them both.

"What do you think your human life would have been like if you hadn't been changed?" she asked, her tone thoughtful. "What would you have done after the war?"

Alice's words brought him out of his fixation, breaking his concentration as he reluctantly withdrew his gaze from them and turned it down to her. "Well, I suppose I would've married and had children, as was the tradition back then…" he noted, trying to envision what his life would've been like after the war. "Probably would've run for town marshal and owned my own cattle ranch with ranch hands to help man it. Maybe, horses…" he mused, with a quiet smile. "Persimmon trees in the orchard and nice ranch house in the valley, preferably around Aqua Dulce. I was ambitious enough, and charismatic, that I probably would've been elected. After all, towns were in desperate need of law enforcement," he said, his voice an echo of the past as he spoke. "It wasn't an easy job. It had a very high risk for being shot… Which is why not very many people were willing to take it on. But I think I could've done it and retired on my ranch in the valley, bouncing grandkids on my knee and telling them stories about my time in the confederacy..." He trailed off with a quiet sigh and let his gaze return to the present, away from a time already passed, something he'd never have the chance to experience and in a way, he still felt a lingering bitterness because of it.

Alice listened attentively to his musings as he dreamed up a life he would never have. She sighed wistfully as his words painted beautiful pictures in her mind. The wife he married would not have been her and yet she couldn't help but envision herself there, standing next to him on a front porch watching children play or years later reaching up to sweep a graying lock of curls off his wrinkled forehead, his skin tan and weathered with hard work and laugh lines.

"It sounds lovely," she whispered, smiling softly.

"Yeah…" he agreed in a slightly saddened tone. "It does, doesn't it?" he added with a feeble smile.

"I think I may have married, too, eventually," she said. "Or maybe I did and I just don't remember..."

"I can't see how you wouldn't have been. You're dazzling."

"Hmmm," she said, considering it, playfulness in her face. "I wonder if he missed me. How sad that I don't remember him..."

"Sometimes I wonder what life would've been like if you would've lived in my time…if neither of us would've been turned. I almost certainly would've secured your hand," he said turning a smile down on her.

"And I most certainly would have said yes," she said with a giggle, squeezing his arm and leaning her head against his shoulder again. "I would have loved the life you described and I would have made sure I was the perfect little wife for you. I would have taken care of you and learned to cook and I would have sat on your lap and kissed you after a rough day. And I would have loved watching our children grow up and our grandchildren..." She sighed.

"You would've been the perfect wife," he said with a pleased grin, listening as she daydreamed about what would have been. Or more like, what should have been. "I'm sure you would've been an excellent cook, the best little cook in Texas. Perhaps we could've opened a cafe in Aqua Dulce. Alice's Place…" he said, smiling whimsically.

Alice laughed at the idea, enjoying Jasper's dreaming and snuggling up next to him as they walked.

"I would've enjoyed your kisses every evening. After a long day, it would've been like a breath of fresh air to come home to you and our children and watching them grow, then our grand children..." he said, smiling lovingly.

The pure thought of he and Alice having a life together in the human world was, by all means, far-fetched. But, he couldn't help but wish that it could've been within reach. His wistful smile faded as he returned to the present.

Alice blinked against tears she would never be able to cry at the image in her mind.

The pang of sadness she felt reached him in waves, coursing through his body and sending a pang of sadness through him to reflect hers. "Alice, what is it?" he asked, confusion coloring his tone.

"It just would have been nice, that's all," she said quietly.

"Yes, its picture perfect, isn't it?" he asked chuckling.

Finally she sighed and smiled, deciding to lighten the mood.

"But I suppose it's a good thing we're here now. I was born much later than you and if we hadn't become vampires we most likely wouldn't have met. Or if we had, you would have been old enough to have been my grandfather!" She laughed and pinched him playfully, letting go of his arm to skip ahead of him a few steps before turning back to give him an impish smile.

He broke into laughter when she gave him the other alternative. "Yes, I would've been quite old by the time you were born…" he mused, chuckling. "Ow!" he yelled, when she pinched him. He chuckle, as she let him go and moved ahead. Her beauty was absolutely remarkable and her carefree movements would've taken his breath away, if he had breath.

She was about to skip back to him when her eyes went blank as well as her expression, her body freezing in place.

He was at her side in a flash. "Alice? What is it?" he asked, his gaze intently fixed on hers.

She reached out and grasped one of his hands. "Esme," she whispered. "I saw her. She becomes your favorite really. She's always so peaceful, so serene… You gravitate toward her because her moods are so lovely."

Her words brought comfort to him in explaining her vision. "Esme..." he mused, simply nodding. "Is that so?" he asked, chuckling. "Esme becomes my favorite?"

"Yes." Alice frowned. "She lost a child, a little baby… Her heart was so broken she threw herself off a cliff." She turned her eyes up to Jasper. "Carlisle saved her, too. He saved her because he loved her."

A wave of sadness rushed through him. "Wow…" He whispered. "I don't know what to say... That's awful…" There were very few words to describe what she had gone through. Carlisle must be a good man," he mumbled, in reverence.

"He seems to be," she agreed, tilting her head to the side. "Not like most vampires I've encountered or the ones which you've described."

"Until I met you, I'd never heard of such a vampire. One who has compassion for others..." he said with an attentive smile.

"You mean me?" she asked, her eyebrows shooting up. "I'm just being myself, who I always was. Or at least I think I am," she said, her expression turning thoughtful. "Myself as a vampire anyway," she clarified.

A laugh escaped Jasper's lips. "Yes, your quite…interesting, to say the least," he said, with a smile curving his lips. "But in a good way…" he added.

Alice giggled. "Esme is very compassionate as well. She still feels sadness over the loss of her child but she gets a whole new family in us, though. You and me and the others…we're all her children." Alice smiled. "I've never had a mother that I remember…" she mused. "I think I should like one."

"Her children…" Jasper mused, smiling softly. "The memories of my own mother are dim," he murmured, almost too low for Alice to hear. "A mother would be a totally new concept."

"Someone else besides me to hen-peck you?" she asked, a smile curving her lips.

Jasper chuckled in response and shook his head, pressing his lips into a thin line to hide the amused smile trying to form. "Hen-peck?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow. "I'm sure by then I'll be quite used to it so being bossed around will be second nature," he teased.

"Oh yes, you are so mistreated!" she said with a laugh, lifting a finger to poke his cheek. "It's absolutely criminal!"

"It is criminal," he laughed. "Sometimes, I feel as if my will isn't my own," he teased.

They rounded a corner and there, standing under a newly lit streetlamp, was a man in a suit leaning against a building. If he were trying to look nonchalant, he was failing miserably.

"Speaking of criminal…" Alice said, tugging at Jasper's sleeve. "That would be Antonio."

"Is that him?" Jasper whispered, moving his gaze to Alice. The man was dressed in a tailored made, pin striped suit and shoes of high quality Italian leather.

Alice nodded. "Yes, that is exactly the man I saw in my vision."

Jasper nodded once, in response.

A smile made its way to Jasper's lips, as they approached. "Antonio?" he asked, subtly hugging Alice closer to him in a protective manner.

Antonio looked up, eyeing the two of them warily. "Who wants to know?" he asked, his voice gruff. You never could be too careful, he thought. Cops were getting real creative these days with their undercover sting operations.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock," he replied, flashing out a hand to shake Antonio's. "This is my wife, Alice," he said, in an all business tone and nodded toward her. "We need to have some documents made up. Who might we go to for those?" he asked eyeing him expectantly with a faint, cool smile.

Antonio looked them over, his eyes lingering on the woman introduced as Alice for longer than was entirely appropriate, looking her up and down with an appreciative grin.

Jasper's flickered between the two of them. His eyes darkened ever so slightly, when he turned his gaze back on Antonio. "It's not polite to stare," he interrupted. "Perhaps, I wasn't clear enough," he added, straining a smile. "She's my wife," he indicated.

Antonio chuckled leaning back against the lamp post. "Lucky man," he mumbled.

"I think so," Jasper replied proudly and beamed down at Alice. "She's quite special."

Alice smiled back pleasantly despite the insulting thoroughness of the man's gaze. She did, however, shrink slightly into Jasper's embrace in an attempt to remove herself from view.

Jasper removed his gaze from Antonio and hugged her closer, reaching up to cradle her head, against his chest with his hand.

"You kids in trouble or something?" Antonio asked, taking out a pack of cigarettes from the inside pocket of his jacket and lighting one. He placed it between his lips before turning back to them. "Smoke?" he asked, offering the pack to Jasper.

"Trouble?" Jasper scoffed, with a slight smile curving his lips. "I believe that's our business," he stated, serious again. Inclining his head slightly toward the pack of cigarettes, Jasper smirked. "No, thank you. I don't smoke," he replied, his gaze flashing to Alice briefly.

"Alright, here's the deal," Antonio said, shoving away from the lamp post and walking over to where they stood. "You don't appear to be a cop and if you are, well, you have an awful nice looking prop," he said, leering at Alice again.

Jasper lifted an eyebrow as Antonio shoved away from the post. "Cop? No," Jasper replied thoughtfully. However, his mood quickly soured when Antonio regarded Alice as a prop. He reached out a hand a placed it on his shoulder. "That was disrespectful. She's not a prop. She's my wife. Treat her as such. Nothing less," he said calmly. However there was a mild threatening tone to his voice. He would not tolerate it. He retracted his hand but the glare didn't leave his face.

Alice gave Jasper a squeeze to serve as a silent warning. She could feel he was close to losing his temper and they hadn't hunted recently. She shivered at the potential consequences should Jasper lose control.

Jasper took the warning in silence and nodded in response to let her know he was fine. Not having hunted had its drawbacks such as making it more difficult to keep control. He couldn't deny the man had appeal as a meal. In return, his mind raced with every dark scenario he could think of. His throat tightened in response to the triggered thoughts but being outside helped in spreading out the scent and lessening the draw.

Antonio glanced down at his shoulder where the man had grabbed him, his smile growing even wider, clearly the short of person who enjoyed it when he got under people's skin. "I tell you what… I'm going to do you kids a favor. I normally don't send people this route that just show up asking about such things but you seem like good people. What you need to do is go down to a nightclub called Lenny's. It's about three blocks from here," he said pointing in the appropriate direction. "You wanna talk to Lenny himself. He can get you what you need, okay?"

Alice nodded, glad to be away from this man and the way his eyes roved over her.

"I'll let Lenny know you're coming. And hey, I'd be careful if I were you," Antonio said, making a show of brushing off the shoulder of his suit. "Lenny isn't as polite as I am, especially in the face of disrespect."

"Thank you," Jasper drawled with a simple smile. "Would leering at some else's wife be considered disrespect?" Jasper asked, regarding his remark. Eyeing him with an expectant gaze, Jasper waited for a response.

Antonio frowned. "This isn't a place I'd bring my wife," he said simply, shrugging his shoulders. "Neither is Lenny's..."

"Despite my objections she insisted that she come," he replied, glancing at Alice, as a wry smile quirked his lips. "She's very persuasive," he added softly and returned his gaze to Antonio.

Antonio's brow furrowed in confusion. "That's an odd broad you got there," he commented with a frown. "I mean, not to say I wouldn't bring a woman there, just not that...sort." He grinned from ear to ear, the slyness of his smile clearly indicating what sort of woman he meant.

"I see," Jasper said, with a nod, pursing his lips and knitting his eyebrows together thoughtfully. "Well as a southern gentleman I was raised differently than that," he stated, with genial smile.

"I bet you were," Antonio said with a sarcastic smile.

"Of course," Jasper said, picking up on the sarcasm but choosing to ignore it. "With all due respect, sir, where I come from, women are top priority and are to be treated with the utmost respect and protected. I was raised to open doors for them, stand when they leave the table and above all else, never argue and always be faithful," he finished, with a satisfied smile.

Antonio threw back his head and let loose a laugh. "Lady, I don't know where you found this guy but I hope you hang onto him." He shook his head. "Southern gentleman, eh? Now I've seen everything."

"That's right," Jasper said, as a smile curved his lips and angled his gaze down toward Alice, briefly.

Alice tilted her head to look up at Jasper, her expression serious. She turned toward Antonio, nodding in acknowledgement, before pulling Jasper down the street.

Jasper met her gaze with a loving smile and squeezed his arm around her in reassurance. Giving Antonio one last glance he turned with Alice and started off down the street.

"I'll be glad when this is over with," Alice whispered when they were around the corner.

"Me, as well," he agreed with a quick nod.

"I don't like these men even in my visions much less in real life." She drew closer into Jasper's side as they walked.

"Does it sound odd that I do?" he asked with a gentle laugh. "I find that I can relate to them on some level. Even if they are disrespectful to women, which is intolerable on any level," he said as Alice drew in closer. He glanced down at her with another loving smile and kissed the top of her head. "Always respect the ladies…" he commented.

"What is it you find relatable?" Alice asked, her eyebrows knitting together. "You're nothing like them..."

"Not anymore," Jasper replied, casually. "But, at one time, I was like them. In a way," he explained. "I suppose I can relate to them because, like them, I was a middle man. Maria's service was much like their mafia. I was a fighter, an assassin, much the same as their hitmen. Their disregard for human life was much like mine," he explained, glancing down at Alice and squeezing her body with his arm and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

Alice shivered. "I don't like thinking of you that way. It's not you who are. It's not ever who you were. Not really."

"No, not anymore," He agreed, trying to reassure her.

"Were you happy then? No, you weren't. And why is that? Because it isn't who you were, not in here," she said, poking her finger into his chest. "So it's not that you aren't that person anymore, it's that you ever were."

"No matter what they say, you have to stay calm," she warned. "Don't let them get to you."

"I'll try not to," he promised. "So long as they don't disrespect you, I'll be fine."

"But they might, Jasper," Alice said, worry in her voice. "They might and you're going to have to stay in control. It's not worth it."

"They won't," he promised, stiffening at the thought. He wouldn't tolerate disrespect to a woman. "Everything will be fine. Things won't get out of hand. Mood manipulator, remember?" he said, with a wide smile. "Plus, I'm an empath so I'll know when things start to escalate."

Alice tilted her head to the side. "I hadn't actually considered that," she admitted, her mood growing more calm. "That may actually work."

"Yeah?" he asked, grinning widely. "I think it will," he agreed. "So, there's no reason to worry because it's all under control," he said, kissing her cheek quickly before moving forward and getting the door to Lenny's Club. "After you, miss," Jasper said genially and stood aside.

Alice smiled at him, took a deep breath and slipped inside. She only made it a foot inside the door when she abruptly stopped, eyeing the women dancing on the stage with shock.

Jasper followed in behind Alice only to be met with same sight as she had. Barely clad, burlesque women dancing on the stage, a thick stench of cigar smoke hanging in the air and the distinct smell of alcohol. "Oh…I see..." he mumbled, a bit surprised at the sight in front of them.

"Jasper, those women are barely clothed," she gasped, staggering back to crash into his chest. "What sort of place is this?"

Jasper caught her with his arm, bracing it around her. "Human entertainment…" he replied, laughing and shook his head. Angling himself around her, Jasper caught her hand and started to move forward through the crowd. "Just stay by me," he warned, in a muted tone.

Alice gripped Jasper's hand with both her own, her eyes wide and staring as he pulled her along. This she had not seen in her vision, nor anywhere before for that matter. She took a few hurried steps to press herself into his side nervously.

Although, he found it strange and oddly fascinating, the scene in front of them didn't seem to bother Jasper as much as it seemed to be bothering Alice. The nervous tenure to her mood caused him to draw her in close, unwinding their fingers and wrapping his arm around her when she sunk into his side.

Alice felt better with Jasper's arm draped around her. The atmosphere here made her uncomfortable. The way the men here leered at the dancers reminded her of the way Antonio had raked his eyes appreciatively over her before. These women didn't seem to mind the attention, though, she observed.

Finally tearing her gaze away from the spectacle she spotted a large man dressed in a suit sitting at the end of a bar. She nudged Jasper, standing on her tiptoes to whisper. "That's Lenny," she said, her voice shaking.

The man sitting at the end of the bar didn't stick out in an out of place sense, but his size set him apart from the others. His very presence screamed importance as Jasper caught Alice's words through the noise of the bar. He nodded once in response and made his way, with Alice securely plastered to his side, to the back of the bar. "Lenny," Jasper greeted him, with an air of confidence and stuck out his hand to shake his. "I'm Jasper Whitlock," he said in introduction with a business tone. "This is my wife, Alice." He angled his gaze to the small creature tucked into his side and let go a loving smile.

Lenny looked up from his drink and eyed the man and the petite woman he had introduced as his wife with something almost bordering on amusement. "You don't seem like our regular patrons," he commented, swirling his scotch around in the bottom of his glass. "I'm not looking for any more girls here so you can take the wife back home if that's what you're after."

"Excuse me?" Jasper questioned, his eyes narrowing dangerously. It took everything he had not to reach over and hurl Lenny across the room. Locking his jaw in place, Jasper fought to reign in his anger at the thoughtless statement. "I didn't bring my wife here to dance!" he hissed through clenched teeth, working to wipe the glare off of his face as he unconsciously tightened his grip around Alice.

If it were possible, Alice's eyes went even wider in her pale face. She hugged her arms around Jasper's waist, peeking around him at this Lenny and the men that chuckled at his side.

"I would hope not," Lenny remarked, giving the woman tucked into his side a smile that was almost kind, though something lurked beneath the surface. "Looks far too timid anyway..."

Jasper said nothing but the look on his face gave evidence that he didn't appreciate Lenny's comments or leering. Instead, he hugged Alice closer and kept a solid, protective grip around her.

Lenny's laughing cronies only added to the anger building up inside of him. "Enough..." Jasper voiced, the ex-commander he'd once been showing through in the simple word. The scents swirling around him purged together in one strong odor, hitting him with enough force to cause his knees to want to buckle. Sucking in a sharp breath of unadulterated flames, Jasper worked to gain control of the need to feed racing to take over his senses. The pained look sweeping across his face gave a glimpse to the internal battle. The muscles in his throat tightened in response, desperate to quench the fire raging inside.

Lenny's men took a few steps forward but Lenny waved them off. They relaxed their stances but remained in their positions.

Jasper stiffened, sweeping Alice ever so slightly behind him as Lenny's men advanced. He would fight them if he had to and hope that no bullets were fired. Even though Lenny had waved them off, he didn't relax his stance. Instead, he kept his gaze narrowed on the four men behind him and kept tabs on their positions. The confidence emanating through these men was clear. They obviously lost very few fights and from what Jasper was able to pick up from their moods they weren't worried about disposing of him either. They should be worried. Jasper wasn't their average target.

Alice gasped as Jasper swept her behind him, grabbing onto his waist in an attempt to stay put. "No..." she warned, quietly.

Jasper shook his head, turning his gaze down to her when she caught herself around his waist in refusal to move.

"We spoke with a man named Antonio. He recommended we come speak with you," Jasper said, returning his gaze to Lenny and mentally taking tabs on the men around him who were dressed to match.

"Did he?" Lenny mused. "And what exactly is it you require then?"

He regained enough control to respond as the hungered look in his eyes dimmed, leaving the pained look on his face to morph into a smoothed out expression. "Yes," Jasper rasped, nodding and clearing his throat to continue. "We need some documents forged. Birth certificates."

"Please," Alice added, her voice small. She gave Jasper a squeeze, hoping he could retain control for a few more minutes...just long enough to get them away from here.

Jasper's gaze tore away from the men, falling on Alice with a nod to let her know that everything was fine.

Lenny's face broke into a wide grin as he eyed the woman, her expression amused. "When would you require these documents?" he asked, drawing a napkin up in front of him and reaching a hand over his shoulder. One of the men at his side handed him a pen.

"As soon as possible..." Jasper said, returning his gaze to Lenny.

"And the names you wish for them to say?" he asked, putting his pen to the napkin. "Will it be your real names, Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Whitlock, or assumed names?" He cast them both a wry smile.

"Well w-" Jasper began but Alice had cut him off and stepped around him. He cast his gaze on her warily. He hadn't expected her to step forward so confidently and speak up so needless to say he was rather surprised.

"Jasper Whitlock and Alice...Smith, sir," Alice answered, taking a few steps to stand in front of Jasper.

"Dates of birth?" Lenny asked. "Middles names?"

"June 20th, 1928 for me and May 5th, 1929 for my wife..." Jasper said, glancing at Alice quickly. "As for middle names, Claiborne and Elizabeth…" Jasper said, glancing at Alice and raising an eyebrow, as if to ask if that were fine.

Alice smiled brightly at the man, wrapping her arms around Jasper's waist again to hide her shaking.

"If you want these quickly it's going to cost you," Lenny said, tapping his pen on the bar counter. "$500 for delivery tomorrow evening. Will that be a problem?"

"No problem at all, sir," Alice assured the man. "In fact, I would be happy to throw in an extra $500 and my gratitude if you could make that tomorrow morning instead."

Lenny's predatory smile grew ever so slightly at the prospect. "I think that could be arranged...ma'am," he said with a nod of his head. "They'll be with Antonio, same street corner, tomorrow morning at 8 o'clock."

Alice nodded her understanding. "That would be very satisfactory, thank you."

"You should let her do the talking, Mr. Whitlock," Lenny remarked, favoring Alice with an air of appreciation. "Now that she speaks, I find her to be rather charming and agreeable.

Jasper laughed, nodding once. "Yes, she's very likeable," he remarked, regarding Alice with a quiet, loving smile.

"May I ask what these documents are for, miss?"

"We're getting married," Alice chirped brightly, laying a hand on Jasper's chest. "He introduced me as his wife but I'm not...yet."

"No, not yet…" Jasper agreed, glancing down at Alice and trailing a hand through her hair, smiling in appreciation. "We can't until we get the documents…"

"We need them to make it official."

Lenny laughed and threw back the rest of his scotch. "Now I've heard it all! I have people come in here for documents for all sorts of nefarious purposes but never yet have I aided and abetted a wedding! I tell you what, sweetheart. Your documents will be ready tomorrow morning for the original $500, no rush fee attached. Consider it a wedding present from Lenny Accardo."

Alice tilted her head to smile up at Jasper. "Thank you very much, sir. Your generosity is unexpected but appreciated."

"Thank you." Jasper stole a glance Alice with a very impressed smile, before returning it to Lenny. "We appreciate that, very much."

Lenny nodded, signaling to the bartender for another drink. "It's $250 now, $250 to Antonio in the morning."

Alice reached inside the pocket of Jasper's coat and quickly retrieved the desired amount for the roll of money she had given him to hang onto.

Jasper's gaze fell on Alice as she fished out the wad of money from his pocket. His eyes remained on her as she stepped forward and handed the allotted amount to Mr. Accardo, watching with a small amount of curiosity as he took it and pocketed it inside his suit coat.

"You're welcome to stay and enjoy the next show if you wish," he said with a grin towards the stage.

"No, thank you," Jasper declined, shifting a distasteful look toward the stage. "We'd better get going…" He trailed off, wanting to get as far away from that place as possible. He needed to feed and the more time he spent here the less his self control remained stable.

"Thank you but we had best get going." Alice stepped back to slip into Jasper's arms again. "It was a pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Accardo."

"And with you as well," he replied, shaking his head with a smile.

Jasper quirked a small smile as Alice rejoined him and gave a slight nod to Lenny. "What she said… We'll be there in the morning," he said, glancing toward Alice briefly.

"Have a good after noon," Jasper said as another pained look swept across his face and swallowed another mouthful of venom. His gaze wandered over toward the stage as his throat constricted, a hungry look sparking in his eyes as he let his gaze scan over the girls. To an onlooker, it would look as if he were gawking. He wasn't. His intentions were much more sinister.

Alice looked up at Jasper before pulling him away, back through the crowd and toward the exit.

Jasper's concentration was interrupted by Alice as she attempted to pull him back through the crowd. He followed her lead, unwilling to remove his gaze completely from the dancers as he picked out a target. _The__one__in__the__middle__looks__appetizing,_he thought. _I__bet__she__tastes__good..._ His mind continued to riot. _No!_ he thought. _I__can't__…_ he reaffirmed, grasping ahold of the reigns to his thirst. He tore his gaze off of them, refocusing it on Alice, as they wove their way through the club.

Alice saw the way Jasper was looking at the stage girls but she didn't mistake it for anything more than what it was. The thirst was apparent in his eyes. "Soon..." she promised, squeezing his hand even tighter. "Let's get outside the city and stay there until morning."

Jasper nodded in response, cutting his gaze to Alice. "Soon…" he agreed in a cracked voice, wincing as he sucked in another breath of flames.

They exited onto the street, the fresh air much easier to breathe with its more diffuse scents. The confined space had not even made a dent in her self control but Jasper, she knew, had had a hard time of it, especially with the emotional charged atmosphere.

The street was like a sanctuary and Jasper felt as if he couldn't get out the door fast enough. As soon as the door had closed behind them, Jasper sucked in a sharp breath of fresh air, cleansing out the scents clinging in his airways and extinguishing the fire raging inside of his throat. The pained expression that had been permanently fixed on his face was replaced with one of relief.

"Are you okay?" she asked, reaching up a hand to touch his face. Her eyes were awash with concern.

"I'm fine," he assured her, noting the worry in her tone and eyes.

"It was stupid of me not to suggest we hunt first. I shouldn't have been so thoughtless."

"No, it's fine. Really…" he reaffirmed, shaking his head. "It needed to be done. You were hardly thoughtless," he smirked.

"Yes, I was," she said sadly. "It's just that...the allure of human blood is all but gone for me. It registers with me due to the nature of what I am but I have no desire to act on it. I haven't for a long time so I forget sometimes how that must be for you..." She shook her head, reaching down to take his hand in hers and studying it with a frown. "I'm sorry."

"Alice, look at me…" Jasper said, taking hold of Alice's chin with his free hand and lifting it to meet his gaze. "Don't be sorry for anything," he said, firmly. "It's not your fault." He hated that Alice felt guilty for his weakness. "Not ever," he added, setting his jaw. His internal battles were his own and in that moment, he made a vow to himself that Alice would not suffer his weakness anymore. From that day forward, he would do his best to hide it and never again would she be subjected to it. "I promise…" he mumbled, quietly and pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head.

Alice bit her lip to keep it from trembling. She still felt as though she had hurt him carelessly. She hadn't been thinking of his needs and there was no telling how long he had been in pain because of it. He had suffered in silence, braving the human world not only at the hotel but also to take her dancing, to buy her a ring, to go on a carriage ride and to do what was necessary tonight to procure their birth certificates. And he had done all of it to make her happy. The motivation behind his lack of complaint was what made her feel the most wretched of all.

"Darlin'?" he asked, the soft tenor in his voice wrought with concern. The mood around her was as thick as a fog, mixed with emotions such as guilt, concern, sadness and self loathing. He picked up on each and every one of them, separating them from each other with delicate dissection. He lifted his hands and cupped both sides of her face. "Your happiness is worth it…" he implied with a soft smile.

Alice's face fell at being found out. Of course he had sensed her emotions. They were impossible to hide from him. Still she wanted to try. She looked up into his eyes, forcing a smile onto her face in hopes that it would dispel whatever emotional climate currently hovered around her.

Alice's feeble attempt at covering the emotions surrounding her with a half hearted smile didn't quite fool him yet he felt inclined to let it go. Sighing gently, Jasper gave her a brittle smile of his own and nodded once. "You win…" he mumbled with a displeased look.

"Of course I do," Alice said, reaching up to smooth the lapels of his coat. "I'm fine, really," she assured him.

She looked up at him, making a conscious effort to brighten her mood and hopefully his as well. "Come on!" she chirped. "I think you'll find that hunting at night is even more enjoyable than during the day. The carnivores, which taste better as a general rule, are much more active." She raised an eyebrow, her mouth pulling up in a lopsided grin. "Mountain lions especially..."

Alice's sudden mood shift was indeed infectious, causing a slight uplift in his own mood. He didn't fight the sudden urge to be giddy. He needed it. "Thank you," he mused, eyeing her meaningfully before moving off down the street with her at his side, shooting a side long glance to her as she prattled about the local predator population. "Sounds very inviting," he agreed with a contented sigh, letting his gaze drift to their entwined fingers. "I do enjoy the taste of mountain lion..." he said, pursing his lips together to suppress a bemused smile. Alice certainly had funny ways of brightening the mood.

Alice giggled and tugged at his hand, pulling him with her down the street. She couldn't help but look up at him as she did, favoring him with an impish grin. What such a man saw in her she couldn't fathom but every time she looked at him she couldn't help but feel eternally grateful for his presence. She squeezed his hand, running her thumb over the ravaged skin of his hand as though reminding herself that he was finally real and not just a silent phantom in her mind.

Jasper willingly followed Alice's lead, keeping pace with her rather easily. He peered down at her, catching her mischievous grin. The way her lips curved and the way her teeth brightly contrasted against the ruby red lipstick dazzled him. She was absolutely breathtaking, down to the subtle ways in which she moved. Each graceful gesture was like a choreographed dance, perfection at its finest. Her grounding touch sent a shiver through him as always. The way it always would. For years to come she would be the one to hold the reigns to his bloodlust, his thirst. She would be the controlling factor in his struggle. Her steady, reassuring presence would be what kept people safe and at that thought he held peace of mind that he could deny it, for her.

The city streets became more and more occupied by warehouses rather than businesses and residences as they tracked northward and out of town. Shapes scrambled in the darkness of alleyways and abandoned buildings, shapes that Alice's vampire eyes easily identified as human. Feeling no fear and having no reason to do so, she peered into the shadows, even raising a hand to wave at a few of them. The homeless she had encountered in her travels had always caused pity to stir in her heart, perhaps even a bit of empathy. She herself had felt homeless for quite some time and she knew all too well what it was to feel alone in the world.

Dark allies, warehouses and dim lighting served to give Jasper a feeling of deja vu as they left the vibrance of the city and traveled into its more unfortunate side. Jasper's thirst flared in remembrance of his last choice of meal before he'd met Alice. The homeless. They'd served as easy enough targets. Most were drunk and passed out, without family or friends. None of them were missed. Emotions abounded around him as they neared the figures scrambling about wildly. Fear, suspicion, anxiety, all mingled with a tinge of curiosity. Jasper's lips curved up in an amused smile.

"Jasper," she said, tilting her head up to look at him. "Could I have a bit of the money I gave you to hold onto?" She looked back over her shoulder at the figures hovering in the doorways behind her. Money meant little to her as it had never been in short supply given her ability and she had always made a habit of helping unfortunates whenever she encountered them. It would only take a moment after all and then they could continue on their way.

"Of course…" Jasper replied, a bit confused. He couldn't begin to fathom why she would want money here. They weren't exactly in prime shopping territory. But he had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with her affections for the homeless population whose presence had not gone unnoticed. They'd gathered to hover and gawk in the doorways, the suspicion and fear radiating off of them in a heavy wave as Jasper turned a speculative look their direction. Without removing his gaze from them he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a wad of bills, pressing it into Alice's palm. A gleam of hunger sparked in his eyes as he forced his gaze away from them and back onto Alice.

"I'll only be a moment," she promised as she skipped away from him. As she made her way over to the buildings her eyes clouded over momentarily. Jasper would be fine for as long as this would take. His face in the vision even appeared amused for what little she saw of it. Bringing herself back to the present, she smiled, happy that being what she was allowed her to do good things in her little corner of the world. The money in her hand would ensure that these humans had hot meals at the very least on this cold November night.

"Hurry back," Jasper said, letting her go a tad reluctantly. He couldn't help but worry as she skipped off out of sight. Something seemed off but he couldn't quite place it and he felt on edge and uncomfortable. He shot furtive, paranoid glances around him, puckering his eyebrows together and pouting his bottom lip ever so slightly, the look he always got when he was trying to figure something out.

As she approached, the humans within the building suddenly took flight, fleeing from her and into the recesses of the building. She didn't pursue them. Sometimes the homeless men and women she encountered appeared to suffer from a range of mental ailments and she was used to her presence not always being welcome. She sadly shook her head before turning to walk back to where Jasper waited.

Alice's sudden reappearance caused a wave of relief to wash through him but there was a particular sadness about her which he assumed belonged to the homeless people's rejection of her. Jasper moved forward to meet her, reaching out in anticipation of taking her hand when suddenly her mood shifted. Jasper's eyes grew wide, with worry. The happiness and joy she'd felt only moments earlier was suddenly replaced with panic.

Her lips had just curved up into a smile upon seeing him standing there when a new vision ripped its way into her mind with all the violence of being stabbed. Her mouth fell open, her eyes going wide but it was too late to do anything without exposing herself for what she was to this new human. Jasper's tale of the Volturi had struck fear into her frozen heart and it was that fear for both herself and for Jasper which caused her to stay put instead of dashing across the pavement in a blur and out of the human's reach. It was also out of fear for this human because even as he stepped out of the darkness and slid his arm around her neck, she earnestly hoped that he would live through this.

Jasper soon realized what had sparked her sudden shift in mood at the sudden reappearance of another. His expression darkened, sparked with fury as he emitted a low growl, taking a deliberate step forward.

"Looking to give that money to someone, sweetheart?" The voice was thick and scented with alcohol as the lips from which it came pressed against Alice's ear. "Maybe you should give it to me..."

"You will remove your hand or I'll be inclined to remove it for you…" Jasper threatened. His tone came off calm, which made it all the more frightening.

The mugger peered around his little victim, surprised to see the man standing several feet away. He hadn't noticed him before but looking at him now he wondered how he possibly could have missed him. Still, he was no cause for concern that he could see. The man and the woman were quite obviously together if they were out here at this time of night and he had the upper hand.

"You take another step and I'll remove her pretty little head," the man hissed. Just to drive home his point he wrapped his other arm around the woman's waist, being sure to brandish the knife that had been pointed into her back. He had killed before as made evidence by the grisly remnants on the blade and there was no apprehension in him about killing the tiny woman he pressed against him.

Despite the sickening way in which his other arm snaked around Alice's waist, a knife encrusted with what Alice could smell was dried human blood, she kept her wide eyes locked on Jasper. "Jasper, no..." she whispered, her bottom lip trembling. The anger, the rage and yes, the hunger in his eyes were all screaming at her in warning. "Stay there, Jasper. He can't hurt me. Don't come any closer, it's not safe..."

The distinct smell of blood, sweet as the rarest of wines, reached Jasper's nostrils and he voluntarily took a drag of the scent-laden air into his lungs. The slight spark of hunger that had gleamed in his eyes earlier flared full force. His gaze shifted from the human to Alice, wiped clean of any emotion. Alice was in danger and he needed to protect her. The blood on the knife was only the icing on the cake, which drove Jasper's instincts into overdrive as his gaze shifted back to the human.

"Listen to her," the man smirked. "She's right about everything except the part about me not hurting her. You take another step and I'll slit her throat." Moving the knife up to the woman's neck for emphasis, he leaned over her shoulder, keeping his gaze on the man as though using the woman for a shield. He reached a dirty hand into her coat, flashing a sadistic smile as his hands grazed her stomach almost in a caress before searching the pocket on the other side.

Alice repressed a shiver at the man's touch and clenched her teeth together in disgust. Still, her eyes remained locked on Jasper's face, entreating him to stay focused on her and not the man, not the blood on the knife, not the hunger that surely was threatening to consume him. The hunger which she knew must be made all the worse by the anger, the rage coursing through his body...

"And what is this?" the man purred, his breath warm against Alice's ear again. He roughly grabbed her hand and brought it up to examine, the diamonds in her ring sparkling under the dim streetlamp. He yanked it off and held it in his palm before turning his eyes back to the woman's companion. "Your fiancee, I take it?" he laughed. "Ah, young love..."

Jasper's rage boiled over the edge when he yanked Alice's ring off of her finger. Everything seemed to slow to a crawl as that simple movement destroyed all rationalized thought. He was beyond reason as he launched himself forward like a bolt of lightning and clamped his hand around the man's neck, driving him back into the wall.

Alice ducked as Jasper and the man went careening into the warehouse wall. She quickly righted herself and flew to Jasper's side. The tension in the air was a palpable thing, the fierceness in Jasper's eyes as undeniable as the horrifying vision that flashed into her mind, the images it contained causing her to gasp in alarm.

Jasper's breaths came in short, sharp puffs as he sucked in more of this man's scent, his eyes locked on his target as he reached with his free hand and ripped the knife from him, giving it a fling behind him. "I warned you," Jasper hissed, the look on his face terrifying.

"Jasper!" Alice shouted. She moved forward as quickly as she could to try and stop him but even as she did she knew that it was futile.

Alice's pleas fell on deaf ears. Jasper inhaled the scent of his victim, conflict in his eyes. The overpowering smell on the knife, this man's own scent and the sweet flowing of his blood just under the surface of his skin combined with the fury over how he had treated Alice had driven Jasper's senses into an overwhelming frenzy. The emotional climate, anger and fear, only added fuel to the fire.

His mind raced from leaving this man broken but alive to killing him right out and draining every drop of blood he could suck from him. Jasper's free hand hit the wall next to his victims face as he dug his fingers into the concrete. Suddenly a wave of blackness overtook his thoughts, as his instincts took over and Jasper drove his face into the man's neck, his lips parting gracefully as he sunk his teeth into the succulent skin. A rush of excitement cut through him as the sweet liquid flowed into his mouth.

Alice had been ready to spring, to launch herself through the air and knock Jasper to the ground in an attempt to avoid what was now taking place before her eyes. Instead she recoiled, clapping a hand over her mouth and nose to ward off the tangy, metallic smell of the blood that seemed to burn her from the inside out. A hunger she had not felt since her time as a newborn ripped through her like wildfire before she had successfully blocked the scent. But even as she shut her eyes, she found she couldn't escape what she had seen.

Jasper greedily pulled the man away from the wall, kneading his teeth into the softness of his neck, his life's blood coursing through his veins like a renewal of his own spirit. His eyes flashed to Alice, no longer conflicted, but empty.

Alice sank to the ground not breathing, so overcome with the hunger and sadness both warring within her by turns that she found she could not longer stay on her feet. Her other hand came up to clamp over her nose, determined as she was to keep the smell of the man's blood from blazing a fire in her throat again. She briefly opened her eyes but seeing the empty, lifeless black depths of Jasper's she quickly shut them once more. He wasn't her Jasper in that moment, he was something else entirely, something she knew he had never wanted her to see.

Afraid to open her eyes again, afraid to remove her hands in their death grip over her mouth and nose, she sat there quietly, as still as a statue, waiting for it to be over.

The man's terrified scream trailed off into a blood curtly gurgle as Jasper's teeth cut into his throat. The terror in his eyes, reflected by his slightly agape mouth, was magnified by the strong feelings emanating off of him. Jasper's grip tightened as the wave of emotion cut through him and reached to the very depths of his being. It was too late to pull back now. His eyes once again, became conflicted and torn as he sunk his teeth more deeply, desperate to get out every last drop. If only he'd heeded the warnings and had left while he still had a chance but it was too late now. The man was dying and Jasper felt compelled to end the suffering on both sides, the razor sharp feelings of terror and fear cutting through him and reaffirming the monster that he was.

Alice was half tempted to clap her hands over her ears instead of her nose and mouth, anything to rid herself of the sound of his screaming. Yet she didn't dare, afraid that she, too, might succumb to the lure of his blood, its scent as thick as a cloud of opium in the air. When his voice died off into a blood-choked gurgle, she found the silence almost as disturbing as his screams had been. Afraid to open her eyes again, afraid to remove her hands in their death grip over her mouth and nose, she sat there quietly, as still as a statue, waiting for it to be over.

Jasper's eyes cut to Alice's crumpled form on the ground. Her eyes were squeezed shut, terrified to look at him. A stab of pain shot through him at the thought of how he must appear to her now. A monster, an animal, no better than any of the other savages out there.

As the last drops drained out, Jasper let the limp body slip from his fingers. The corpse hit the ground with a sickening thud, eyes frozen wide open in a horrific expression. Jasper's hand fluttered to his lips, clasping over his blood drenched mouth as if he were suddenly ill. The fog faded away, opening a flood gate of emotions to come crashing back with full force. Dread, fear, anger…among others. "Oh…God…" he choked, falling to his knees and reaching out a tentative hand to touch the man's cold, clammy cheek. "What've I done?" he stammered. The last thing he remembered was the smug look on the human's face when he ripped the ring off of Alice's finger, the ring that now lay on the ground, stained with blood.

His gaze roved over the body, panic and guilt flooding through him before his gaze shifted over to Alice. "Alice?" he asked, fear thick in his voice, his expression turning horrified. "I'm sorry…" he choked, tearing his gaze away from her and crumpling to the ground to hide his face in the crooks of his arms.

He was sorry, sorry that she had to see the monster he truly was. He was sure she would leave him now. She wouldn't want to be near him, not knowing the true animal that lurked within him. He couldn't blame her. She deserved better, far better.

Alice slowly opened her eyes, her gaze falling momentarily on the man who now lay nearby, his body drained, his eyes empty and staring into nothing. Something about them reminded Alice of how Jasper's had looked while he had fed. Dead. There had been a deadness in his eyes that had chilled her to the bone. She shivered at the memory in spite of herself.

She turned her head to find Jasper collapsed onto the pavement, his face hidden from view, hidden from her. She trembled with the sobs she held at bay at the pitiful sight.

"Jasper?" she whispered, crawling over to him and twining her fingers in his blond curls. "Jasper? Look at me, please..." Her voice broke, a sob escaping her lips before she could stifle it with her hand. Desperate to comfort him she collapsed over him, wrapping her little arms as far around him as she could reach and squeezing him tightly. She had tried so hard to stop it but she had failed. Despite her gift she had been powerless to do anything to save him from this and the utter despair he felt now cleaved her heart in two. She didn't need to be an empath to know the shame he had to feel. She had seen it in her vision, the image coming to her right after the ones capturing the horror of the kill.

Alice's soft voice broke through the graphic images flooding his mind. The tone was sympathetic, forgiving. She was trying to comfort him after what he'd done. His body stiffened at her touch, sickened at himself for having given in to his thirst and by the fact that even after that she was apparently looking past the ugliness of his true nature. Jasper's gaze lifted from where he had hidden his face in his arms but he didn't look in her direction. Instead, he fixed his gaze numbly at the wall in front of him. He couldn't look at her, not when he'd done something so horrific in front of her and broken his promise, her trust. His bottom lip quivered uncontrollably as the shock from the situation set in. "What've I done?" he mumbled, numbly.

"It's okay," Alice murmured, burying her face in his curls. "It's okay, it's okay..." She hugged him even tighter still as though that simple gesture could somehow erase everything. She wished that it could. The smell of congealing blood sent a torrent of flames down her throat and she swallowed hard against the pain.

"No, it's not..." he mumbled, slumping his head against her shoulder. "I failed you, Alice... I failed…" he choked, pressing his face into her and letting go of a quiet sob as his body erupted into violent trembling. He had feared his own lack self control and it seemed that his weakness had finally won out. He hadn't even abstained for very long. Alice's embrace should have shed light and reassurance. The way she hugged him, gripped him should have been reassuring. But he couldn't bring himself to believe that there was even a shred of hope left for him.

"No, you didn't," she argued, reaching a hand up to once again shift her fingers through his hair.

"Alice..." he began. He was about to protest but decided against it and shook his head. He sighed, letting Alice run her delicate hands through his hair and mustered a weak smile

She had made a daily habit of resisting the humans she came in contact with for nearly three decades but the lure of freshly spilled, free-flowing blood had been something that even she had found nearly unbearable. The fire that had almost consumed her from within was something Jasper lived with every day on a far grander scale and this realization threw into light exactly how strong he had been on her behalf these past few days. That he had even abstained at all was nothing short of a miracle. He probably could have continued to do so had it not been for her carelessness. She shook her head as the guilt and anguish washed over her in relentless waves. They had been on their way to hunt but it had been too late, too late... Before she even realized it she was sobbing, the effort she had been putting into not doing so all but forgotten.

His gaze traveled over to the body on the ground. His face was frozen in terror, eyes empty and staring into nothing, the terror that Jasper had felt but had been unable to stop himself. "I'm a monster…" he mumbled, reaching up with his hand and gingerly touching his lip and draw it back to study the crusted blood on his finger tips. His expression turning sickened as his gaze finally shifted to Alice. "I'm a monster…"

Alice's face would've been a breath of fresh air under any other circumstance. But now, looking at her, all he could think about was what she'd witnessed, what he'd never meant for her to see. Suddenly he found it difficult to look her in the eyes, knowing he'd betrayed her in the worst possible way. "I never meant for you to see that. You must think I'm some kind of animal…" he croaked, his words layered in sadness as his expression turned apologetic.

The shocking red of his eyes, brighter now even than they were that first day in the diner, nearly ripped her apart. _My__fault_, she thought. _My__fault..._Alice turned her face into his neck, both to escape the tangible proof of what she'd done and also to kiss him frantically in a desperate effort to soothe away his ridiculous apologies. "No," she choked between sobs as her lips pressed against the scars there. "You're not a monster. You never were. Not ever, Jasper. _Not__ever_."

Her guilt didn't cease and Jasper realized that it probably wouldn't. No matter what he said, Alice would still hold herself accountable for his actions. Pushing his weaknesses aside, Jasper wound his arms around her and pulled her in close, burying his face in her shoulder. He needed to see her smile, needed to hear the tinkling wind chimes of her laughter. He needed her and, in that moment, she needed him. He did what he had to do to be strong for her. The quiet sobs escaping her lips ripped through him one at a time bringing his guilt back just a little more as each new soft kiss pushed it away in an endless ebb and flow.

Jasper pulled back, raking his sleeve across his mouth to wipe away the dried blood and took up Alice's face in his hands. "Please..." he whispered with sadness in his eyes. "It's not your fault..." he assured her, gently pulling her face to him and planting a soft kiss on her lips.

Alice closed her eyes as Jasper's lips gently closed on hers. She wished she could simply give herself over to kissing him, let him pull her into his arms and forget everything she had just witnessed. But the scent of blood was still thick in the air and Jasper's lips tasted of it. She pulled away delicately, holding back the urge to retch at the overwhelming hunger it stirred in her. Her eyes shifted from Jasper's face to the corpse lying on the pavement, the hungry gleam in her gaze apparent.

Alice's rejection caused a frown to pull down the corners of his mouth. Confusion colored his face as she pulled away from him. "Alice? What's-" But he didn't finish. Instead, he began sampling the mood around her and found a significant spike of hunger in it. Her eyes reflected that hunger. He didn't have to ask her what was wrong. He realized that it must have been the smell of the blood and the taste of it in his mouth. He nodded in understanding and unwound his arms from around her, scooting to the side and stretching his legs out in front of him. He let his back come to rest against the wall as his gaze followed hers over to the body on the ground, his frown deepening. Turning his gaze down toward his hands, he interlaced them together and twiddled his thumbs.

"We have to get rid of the body," she mumbled. Even cooling, the life drained away, it made her throat ache to look at it and she felt an instant wave of shame, having always thought herself immune to such temptations. "I'll take care of it..."

"No, it's my mess..." Jasper mumbled, cutting her off in objection. "I'll do it..." he said with weighted words as he drug himself up off the pavement before she could argue.

Alice stood, wringing her little hands in front of her as her gaze darted around the surrounding darkness. Hopefully no one had seen. According to Jasper the Volturi wouldn't tolerate witnesses. Alice cringed at the idea of any more lives lost as her eyes fell once more on the mugger's dead body.

Jasper moved slowly over to the drained body on the ground, casting his gaze upon it with a sickened look. His eyes shifted to Alice briefly, an unsure cast to his expression as he stooped and grabbed the corpse by the arms. He grimaced and slung the dead weight over his shoulder.

Alice watched as Jasper picked the man's body off the ground. His head lolled to the side at an unnatural angle when Jasper threw him over his shoulder, exposing his neck and the obvious bite mark that marred his rapidly paling skin.

Scanning the ground, Alice spotted the blood stained knife and walked over to it. Clapping a hand over her mouth and nose once more she picked it up between her thumb and forefinger, holding it out and away from her as she followed Jasper over to the dock.

Catching a glint of metal in his peripheral vision, Jasper spotted the ring he'd given Alice. He stooped, scooping it up, and slipped it into his pocket before heading down toward the dock, body in tow. He glanced over his shoulder to see Alice following with the bloodied knife. She didn't look happy. In fact she looked down right repulsed. The sounds of water breaking against the rocks and shore filtered in as he swiveled his gaze back around. He strode across the dock coming to a halt at its edge and swung around to face Alice, dropping the corpse at his feet in front of him.

Alice looked down at the body, her eyes wide at the sight. "There's evidence to destroy," she mumbled underneath her hand. "His neck, the bite mark…" Alice held the knife out to Jasper, turning her head away and clenching her eyes shut.

Jasper nodded, reaching out to take the knife before dropping down to the criminal's side. He probed his fingers over the bite marks, looking up at Alice through his eyelashes to find her eyes squeezed shut in disgust. He smirked, returning his gaze to the man's neck. Wiping clean any emotion from his face, he lifted the dead man's head by his hair with one hand and placed the knife between his teeth. Reaching down with his other hand he dug his fingers into the bite mark, ripping up the man's throat as if he'd been attacked by a wild animal. "There..." he stated, letting go of the dead man's hair. Taking the knife from between his teeth, he gave it a sling into the water.

Alice opened her eyes, careful not to look at the man's neck again. The smell of fresh gore seeped between her fingers despite how hard she pressed her hand over her mouth and nose. The hunger sparked in her again, followed closely by an overwhelming sense of disgust that she could desire such a thing, even dead and turning stiff as it lay on the dock.

Grimacing she crouched down beside the corpse and reached her other hand into his pockets. Her fingers closed over several things and she drew out her hand, letting them spill onto the ground. Necklaces, money, and three wallets. She flipped open one of the wallets, her eyes searching the face of the man in the driver's license before hesitantly moving to that of the corpse. Not him. She removed the money and piled it next to her foot before flicking the wallet into the lake.

Jasper stayed crouched as Alice dug through the dead man's belongings, however, he wasn't watching her. No, he was studying the bloodstains on his finger tips, sniffing at them tentatively. The scent was stale, rusty and not entirely pleasant. It was about the same as a human choosing cold pizza over hot. The scent held no interest to him now, except from a curiosity view point.

Opening the second wallet produced the same result and she repeated the task of removing the money before sending it into the water with the other one. The third wallet, however, contained a driver's license with a face that matched that of the man lying before her.

"Harvey McFarlane," Alice muttered between her fingers. She pocketed the driver's license and stood, kicking the wallet into the water before bending to pick up the pile of money and jewelry. Clenching them in her fist she turned to look at Jasper, nodding at him to do what he deemed best.

Alice's voice cut through his concentration, causing his gaze to rip away from his hand and shift up to her. He didn't let his gaze linger on her for long before he took hold of the corpse and rolled it into the water, barely noticing as it hit the water with a sickening splash. He glanced back at Alice momentarily and leaned over the side of the dock, feverishly scrubbing his hands in the water, trying to wash off the blood.

With the body floating off and finally sinking under the black mirrored surface of the lake Alice slowly loosened her hand from her nose and mouth and let it fall to her side. With a frown she looked down at the wad of jewelry and cash in her other hand and then over to Jasper where he worked at rinsing his hands free of gore. She couldn't think of anything to say so she simply waited for him to be finished. She licked her lips, shivering with desire and revulsion at the faint taste of blood that lingered there.

He could feel Alice's eyes on him and wanted to turn around and meet her gaze, but he ignored the feeling trying to push through and shook his head. Instead he just concentrated on washing his hands and manically scrubbed so vigorously that had he scrubbed any harder he would have raked his skin off. He paused in mid-rinse and balled his hands into fists briefly before reaching back up and fishing the ring out of his pocket. He palmed it momentarily, puckering his eyebrows together in a thoughtful expression before enclosing his fingers around it and bending back down to the water's surface. He delicately swirled it around just under the surface and began polishing the blood off.

Alice eyed the ring in Jasper's hand, the ring that symbolized their love and their new life together. The topaz, like Jasper's eyes, was now stained with red. Alice hung her head, a fresh wave of guilt washing over her.

Alice's guilt hung thick in the air and it didn't escape Jasper's attention. He glanced at her, eyeing her meaningfully for a moment. She wouldn't want the ring now, of that much he was sure. Perhaps she felt guilty because of the impending rejection she would lay upon him in the event he asked her about it. He wouldn't, he didn't need to because he already knew the answer.

She replayed everything in her mind. If they had hunted before going to see Lenny Accardo, if she hadn't stopped to give money to the homeless… She couldn't see the results of past decisions not made but she felt confident this whole thing could have been avoided if only she had chosen differently.

Hesitantly she took a step forward and then another, placing a hand on Jasper's shoulder as he leaned over the edge of the dock, trying to wash away the consequences of her folly.

Jasper froze when Alice's hand touched his shoulder. He'd been so caught up in his focus that he had failed to acknowledge her approach. Rising back up from the water's surface, Jasper rolled back onto his heels and squatted there in place, slipping the ring back in his coat pocket. He hesitated before turning to meet Alice's gaze.

"Everything's fine, really..." he said, mustering a weak smile before getting to his feet. He was convinced there was no way she'd marry him now. He just couldn't see it happening and wondered if perhaps, he should return the ring to her.

The way Jasper froze under her hand was in such stark contrast to the way he normally responded to her touch that Alice couldn't help but realize exactly how much things had changed. When he pocketed the ring instead of returning it to her, her heart sank. Everything was not fine. His words rang hollow in her ears and she wrapped her arms around herself finding that they chilled her to the bone.

After he'd returned the ring to his pocket and gotten to his feet Jasper turned to Alice. The way she hugged her arms around herself screamed insecurity which sent a chill through his body. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and comfort her, to let her know that everything was fine but she wouldn't want him to touch her now or ever. Everything wasn't fine and he knew this, grimacing as a sickening feeling twisted in his stomach at the sudden realization that he would soon be alone again.

He faltered to keep eye contact for very long. He reached behind her to put his arm around her but retracted it and slipped his hand into his pocket.

Jasper couldn't seem to look her in the eye. She dropped her own as well so as not to see how he avoided her. When he reached behind her to wrap an arm around her, her silent heart swelled with hope, a hope that was quickly dashed when he awkwardly put his hand in his pocket instead. He couldn't even bear to touch her and she supposed she didn't blame him.

He'd almost chanced wrapping his arm around her but had decided against it. She wouldn't want him to touch her and the way she averted her eyes from him told him she couldn't stand to look at him, either. He had been right in his assumptions and as he placed his hand back in his pocket, he coiled his fingers around the ring that symbolized their love.

She had been so caught up in her childish joy, so oblivious to anything else and he in his indulgence of her had been the one to suffer. She was careless, thoughtless, and naive and in being all these things she had caused him to lose control of himself, to confront a part of his past he had worked so hard to deny. If he hated her, she thought it well deserved.

More emotions fogged the atmosphere aside from the guilt. Shame, sadness, and finally one that grated under his skin like nails on a chalk board. Self-loathing. She felt that he hated her. Jasper's gaze snapped over to Alice almost immediately. "You're wrong..." he mumbled, casting his gaze toward the ground. "I don't hate you..." He trailed off, unsure of how to continue. "But I would understand if you hated me..."

"No," she whispered, shaking her head. "It's okay. I understand. I expected it." She couldn't hate him for reacting the way he did, for not wanting to touch her or even look at her. She tried to search their future together, to see if it was still intact even though she held little hope that it would be. She cringed in preparation for the emptiness she would find as her eyes unfocused but even expecting it didn't soften the blow. The vision in her mind was like a desolate landscape, wiped clean of everything that was happy and beautiful and worth living this existence for. She bit back a sob, determined not to let him see her cry over what had been destroyed by her own hands.

"Expected what?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow in confusion. He studied her features, attempting to pick apart the saddened expression plastered on her face. The questions lingering in the depths of her eyes were clearly begging to be voiced but, for some unknown reason, she'd kept them locked in silence. Regarding her with a questioning look Jasper tilted his head slightly, awaiting an answer from her. Her stifled sob hit him, a sting as cruel as a whip lash, causing him to take a step back. "Alice?" he asked in trepidation, concern washing through in awaiting her impending rejection.

Alice shook her head, still haunted by the apparent emptiness stretching out in the centuries before her. She was afraid to speak, knowing that if she unclenched her teeth to do so she would begin crying and never stop.

"Do you want to hunt?" he asked, noting the hungry look in her eyes and the thick fog of emotional climate around her.

Looking up she realized that he had asked her a question. Did she want to hunt? She thought about it for a moment before nodding weakly. "Yes," she said quietly, turning and walking in the direction they had been heading, her arms still tightly wrapped around herself, her eyes cast down at the ground.

Jasper nodded in response and fell in step behind her, slipping his exposed hand in his other pocket. Alice's emotions stung like exposed nerves causing Jasper to inwardly cringe. "Alice, wait…" Jasper said, reaching forward and grasping her upper arm.

Alice froze, turning her head to stare first at his hand on her arm and then up to his face. The expression there was difficult for her to read and she felt a sudden rush of apprehension at what he could possibly have to say to her after what she had done. Unable to speak she simply stared at him with her wide amber eyes, a shiver working its way up her spine.

"If you don't want to see me anymore, I understand. But, please listen to me..." he begged in urgency, desperate to get his words out before she changed her mind. "I'm sorry for what you had to witness… I never meant for you to see that, not ever. I don't deserve you, I never did…and it's ludicrous to think you'd still want me after such behavior. If you don't want to marry me, then I'll understand. I mean, why would you want to? After seeing how much of a monstrosity I am…" His words came out rushed, with an edge of panic that she would hear enough at any moment and storm off. "I need to know... If you want me to leave I'll leave and you'll never hear from me again. I promise, I won't bother you…"

The very thought of walking away from Alice tore him up inside. The prospect of losing her and never seeing her again raked against his soul like nails on a chalkboard. Leaving would not be an easy task and he wasn't sure if he'd even be able to do it without condemning himself to an eternity of hell and torment but he would make himself do it, if that was what she wished.

Alice's jaw dropped as she listened to his hurried words, her eyes staring at him in disbelief. She stood there for a moment more before she flung herself into his arms, a torrent of sobs breaking free from her throat as she buried her face in his chest and wound her arms around him, pressing herself against him with all her strength.

Jasper enveloped his arms around her, eagerly pulling her close to him and pressed a lingering kiss to the top of her head before laying his cheek against the same place he'd kissed. "I'm so sorry, Alice…" he murmured. "I didn't think you'd want the ring anymore…" he choked, feeling a knot twisting in his stomach as the words rolled out of his mouth. "I love you so much... I could never leave you and still be classified as a living being. I'd be nothing but an empty shell..."

"I thought you didn't want me anymore! I thought you were going to leave!" she sobbed into his shirt. "Everything was gone, everything... There was no future, no us... I thought you hated me for what I did to you..." Her hands came up to fist into the fabric of his coat, her body trembling with the outpouring of emotion. Relief, guilt, sadness, shame...they swirled around her in an endless storm. "Don't go... Don't ever go..."

"You thought I didn't..." He trailed off in disbelief. "Alice, that's absolutely absurd!" he interjected. "How could you possibly think that?" he asked, his voice growing softer as she began to sob. He slid his hand up her back, caressing his fingers up her spine and emitting a small amount of his calming influence to quell the overwhelming emotions erupting from her. "Of course I don't hate you. I never did…" he cooed, continuing to stroke his hand up and down the crease of her spine and wrapping his other arm around her tighter as she balled her hands into the fabric of his shirt. "I would never leave you, I promise..." he murmured softly, his lips moving whisper quiet against her hair as he spoke. "I didn't think you'd want me around anymore, let alone marry me after you saw the kind of monster I am. I thought I'd lost you..."

"It wasn't your fault," she said, he voice muffled by his shirt. "I was so caught up in everything I didn't think about how thirsty you must have been. I didn't think at all. And then if I hadn't tried to give the money to the homeless people, that man wouldn't have...and you wouldn't have..." Despite his effort to calm her she felt her sobs threaten to begin anew at the mental image, both what she had seen in her mind and in real life. "I didn't run, I didn't want to expose us but I should have, I should have... And I tried to stop it, even after he... But you were so mad and he was so horrible-"

Jasper listened quietly as Alice began to speak, her voice becoming more panicked with each word that came out of her mouth until her sentences rushed together in a blurred ramble. "Alice, slow down..." Jasper's calm voice cut in. "It's okay. Everything's okay..." he reassured her with a soft smile. Smoothing his hand up her back, Jasper cradled her head against his chest and lifted his cheek off the top of her head, raising his other hand to curl his fingers under her chin and lifting her eyes to his. "Look at me..." he said, with a lopsided grin. "What I did…is not your fault. I need you to believe that to forgive myself…okay?"

Alice tilted her head to meet his gaze. His bright red eyes still caused her a stab of pain but she worked to keep her face smooth. "I'm trying…" she whispered, reaching up to run her fingertips over his face, over the lips that had moments ago been stained with blood.

Alice's touch always sent a shiver down his spine, a good one. Her touch had sparked to life feelings he'd never experienced before and every time she touched him, they were new and exciting. Jasper's lips curved into a smile, weighted tentatively by her lingering finger. "I know. But, it's in my nature to help..." he explained, tilting his head slightly.

Jasper's influence finally broke through her rioting emotions and when the thick haze settled over her, numbing her from the inside out like ether, she didn't fight it. Her shaking lessened and then became nothing more than infrequent shivers skipping up her spine. She squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath of his scent, letting the relaxing smell of chamomile and bergamot aid him in his quest to calm her down.

Jasper could tell the moment his influence began to take effect, because the rioting emotions that had been dominant in Alice's emotional climate were slowly fading out. Her forceful trembling began to fade out, lessen, and in moments completely dissipated. With a quiet smile Jasper continued to run his fingers soothingly up her spine until the fog of his own created calm had completely enveloped her. "There," he said sweetly and paused his dancing fingers, moving his hand to rest it on the small of her back.

"You didn't do anything wrong," she whispered. "You were trying to protect me and he was an evil man. That knife, the blood... I'm not upset by his death, only by what it did to you to be the cause of it."

"A little pain means nothing if it means you're safe…" Jasper vowed confidently. "I would do anything to protect you…from anyone." And he meant anything. He would even die if that's what it took.

"I fear I need protecting from myself more than anything," she mumbled sadly, feeling the rise and fall of his chest under her cheek.

Jasper stifled a laugh. "Well…you do have your scary moments," he agreed, with a slightly lopsided smile. "Like when you dress me..." He trailed off, chewing on his bottom lip and eyeing the coat he had on.

Alice allowed herself the slightest of smiles. "That's not what I meant," she said quietly. "I meant my uncanny ability to cause trouble. For both of us, it would seem. This isn't the first time my naïve nature has caused you pain. The last time we hunted…I scared you so badly."

"And that..." he began, cocking his head slightly and lifted his hand to trace tiny circles with his index finger on the top of her hand, "was not your fault either. You didn't know. Once again, you're blaming yourself for my own…demons. Please don't." He gave a gentle poke to the top of her hand with his finger tip before lifting that particular hand and planting a kiss on the top of it.

Alice shook her head stubbornly. "No," she argued. "I would imagine the reaction would have been the same from any vampire. I've just never really been around other vampires before except in passing. Considering how much you've seen and done before coming here, I sometimes don't understand how my inexperience doesn't annoy you more than it probably does. You're either an extremely patient man or a glutton for punishment."

"It doesn't bother me," he mused. "Quite the opposite, actually. I think it's rather cute…" he affirmed, chucking her under the chin and flashed a bemused smile. "That and it gives me a purpose," he added, thoughtfully and clasped his hand against her cheek. "Protecting you keeps me preoccupied. Almost like a game..." he said, hiding an amused smile by pressing his lips together.

Alice scoffed, shaking her head again though this time in disbelief. "I'm glad I'm entertaining," she said, laughing quietly.

"Quite," he agreed, smiling brightly. "But, of course, I do it purely out of love. Always will," he added, smoothing out his expression. "You are my Dulcinea Del Toboso..." he announced proudly. "No windmill is safe, even if I have to reduce it to a tooth pick," he promised.

Alice scrunched up her nose at him, having no idea as to what he could be referring. Windmills, she wondered? "You're very weird sometimes," she teased.

A noise came from behind them and Alice looked over her shoulder to see a few homeless loitering in the shadows. She looked down at the money and jewelry fisted in her hand and then up to Jasper's face, gauging his expression upon seeing them after having just fed on fresh human blood.

Thanks to the earlier encounter, Jasper's alertness was easily triggered. Freezing suddenly, he moved to grab Alice in case he needed to fling her behind him. But when he turned to face the attackers, he was quite surprised to see it was just the local homeless population. His throat ached mildly, but nothing too badly. It was tolerable. More than anything he felt relief that Alice would be safe.

Unwilling to leave his side, she simply bent down and sat the pilfered belongings of Harvey McFarlane on the pavement before linking her arm through Jasper's and leading him north and out of the city.

Jasper nodded in response to Alice's urging and without a word, just a furtive and paranoid glance behind him, Jasper turned and followed.


	10. Wild Things

10. Wild Things

Eyeing the sky nervously, Alice had insisted they stop to buy an umbrella on their way out of town.

She handed that umbrella to Jasper now as they exited back onto the street, tucking her pair of scissors into her coat pocket before turning her eyes up to him.

Jasper stepped out behind Alice, after having gotten the door for her as usual. Being well accustomed to Alice's every whim by now, Jasper automatically reached out and took up the umbrella, angling his gaze down at Alice.

"It's going to start raining in five, four, three, two…"

At that precise moment the sky opened up, a torrent of rain falling onto the city. Alice smiled at Jasper, jumping underneath the umbrella with him and wrapping her arms around his waist to pull herself close to him.

On cue, Jasper had the umbrella opened and raised above their heads. A wide grin broke across his face, as Alice danced under the umbrella just in time, right before to torrent of rain came crashing down and pelted their little shelter. Shifting the umbrella to his other hand, Jasper reached behind her and curled his arm around her back and hugged her waist, pulling her closer to him still as they began to walk. "Where to, miss?" he asked, angling his gaze down on her with a wry smile. "Shall we hunt?"

Alice frowned at the rain. They were going to get so dirty and wet and they had just showered that morning. They had no hotel room to go back to either. She could easily get one she supposed and they did need to hunt, especially Jasper…

"Yes, let's go ahead and leave town," she said. She was rather thirsty herself and that was something she wouldn't be able to deny much longer. "We'll have to try and keep the bag out of the rain while we hunt or else we won't have any dry clothes for the morning."

Jasper nodded once, in response. "It shouldn't be too difficult, in the woods," he said, inclining his head toward the bag slung over his shoulder. The fact that they had no hotel room was a slight problem. Their clothes were limited and it wouldn't be long until they ran out of money. He wasn't sure how much they had left, but it couldn't have been much given the ring he'd bought and the amount of clothes they'd already indulged in. Of course, he'd been homeless before and could be again if he had to but it wasn't something he preferred to subject Alice to.

She reached into her pocket and took out the cashier's check, reaching over to the bag slung over Jasper's shoulder so that she could tuck it inside.

"The rest of our funds," she explained with a sheepish smile.

Jasper's gaze landed on the check as Alice moved to stuff it into the bag and almost instantly his expression turned confused. "Wait, what is that?" he asked, turning his gaze to Alice with an incredulous look. "Alice?"

"Well, you remember how I went to the bank in Philadelphia?"

"Yeah..." he agreed, wondering where she was going with this.

"It's the contents of the account I had there," she said simply, handing it over to him.

"Oh, ok." He accepted her words without question, assuming it was just what was left over. When she handed him the check he wasn't expecting much, that was until he held it out in front of him and examined the bank note. His eyes widened in surprise, scanning over the numbers written across the front.

"Two-two… million dollars?" he gasped as his mouth dropped. "How did…where…?" he began to ask, rushing his words together as he turned a shocked look on her. "How?" he asked.

"It's not much. Most of it is tied up in stocks and such but I can get more if you think we'll need it."

"More?" he asked returning his gaze to the banknote, completely mystified. He'd never in all of his years seen this much money, ever. If he would've had a heart beat, it would've stopped.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked, scrunching her nose up at him in concern. She poked a little finger into his shoulder, quirking an eyebrow. "You look like you could be sick which I know is impossible but…"

Jasper continued to stare in disbelief until Alice's voice cut through his trance. He blinked once, moving his gaze over to Alice. "Yeah, I'm fine…" he assured her, still quite shell-shocked. "I've just never seen this much money before. Ever..." he said in disbelief. "How?"

Alice smiled brightly, rather proud of herself all things considered. "Well, I told you that my ability has often proven useful. I mentioned it in Philadelphia, remember?"

"Yeah, you did," he stated, giving her a wry smile.

She plucked the check from his fingers and placed it in the bag. "It was almost entirely made from the stock market. The ability to predict trends and to know when to buy and sell almost makes me feel guilty. But like I said before, if I must be condemned to wander the earth for eternity, might as well do it in relative comfort."

"Smart, very smart," he smirked, shaking his head and lifting an eyebrow as she plucked the check from his fingers and tucked it in the bag.

"Plus, I always make a point to give money to charities and those less fortunate…like the homeless. I know you don't exactly understand but it's important to me."

Jasper's eyebrows puckered together. "Yes, your affections for the homeless…" he said, frowning in distaste. "I don't quite understand it but, if it makes you happy well, then I can't argue."

"They're vulnerable," she said shrugging. "Alone. I know what that feels like. And it's not just them. I like helping people, all kinds of people. It gives this life, such as it is, a purpose…"

Jasper nodded in response. "But their lives are so brief. I can't see how they'd be able to enjoy much. I mean, humans are well…" He trailed off, deciding that she already knew his point of view and he didn't need to repeat it.

Alice shook her head. "You make me laugh!" she declared. "You talk about humanity as though you never were a part of it! I don't even remember being human and I feel closer to them than you do."

"I was at one time, obviously. We all were. But I was brought up to view them as meals and not friends. Emotions were for the weak. No matter how much I've tried I can't get past what's ingrained in my head," he said, with a weak smile and an apologetic look.

"I bet you could," she said, looking up at him with all the innocence of an eternal optimist.

"I can't…" he denied, shaking his head. He couldn't, having tried before and instead coming up empty. But, in some ways, he didn't want to. Remembering his human years would remind him of the life he'd missed out on, the life that had been taken from him so many years before.

"Try to remember, Jasper. Try to remember what it was to be human. You have the memories in there somewhere, I know you do.

"I can't..." he repeated, shaking his head.

"They can't be gone forever. For example…you love me, right?"

He was about to open his mouth, when Alice brought up a good point. "Of course," he said, giving her confused look. "It's not even a question. I know I love you, as if I've always been meant to…" He puckered his eyebrows together, thoughtfully.

"Well, don't you think that the ability to feel love is innately human? A part of ourselves that we got to keep? What sense does it make for vampires to love? We can't reproduce. It serves no purpose for survival. We can feel love because that part of our human selves survived somehow. When I give money to a homeless person, or donate to a charity or even do this…" She reached up and brushed a stray curl from his forehead before cupping his face in her little palm. "It's all because of love. Different kinds of love, but love all the same. I don't remember being human but a part of me still is." She gave him a little smile, staring into his red eyes with her amber ones.

"Well, I suppose…it is a human feeling, yes," Jasper agreed, cocking his head slightly. "It doesn't really make any sense and up until I met you, it was completely unheard of for me," he mumbled, thoughtfully, cutting his eyes to hers when her fingers brushed a stray curl from his forehead and cupped his face. Those very feelings flooded his body as a loving smile stretched across his face. "I never actually thought of it that way..."

The rain pelted down on the umbrella as they walked. Knowing they were destined to get drenched once they started their hunt in the forest to the north of the city, Alice got an idea. Her face lighting up with an elfish smile she darted out from under the umbrella and jumped in a puddle, splashing water back at Jasper's pant leg with a mischievous giggle.

Jasper caught the flash of her smile only moments before she darted out from under the umbrella. "Alice, wha-" But he didn't get to finish, because no sooner then he'd spoke, a spray of water drenched his leg from the puddle Alice had just jumped in. He grinned wickedly, dropping the umbrella and jumping down in the puddle in front of him, splashing up water onto Alice. Laughing, he bent down and raked his hand through the puddle, slinging water at her. "Aha!" he yelled.

Alice shrieked with laughter, throwing her hands out in front of her to shield herself. "Jasper!" she admonished. "You got me way worse than I got you!" She narrowed her eyes, a glint of something sparking there as she regarded him momentarily before she leapt into another puddle near him, completely drenching his pants. With a giggle she quickly attempted to dance out of his reach.

Before Jasper could react, Alice had splashed down in a puddle right next to him and sent a torrent of water in his direction. His mouth dropped open in shock as his pants were suddenly soaked. "Oh, you're going to pay for that!" He laughed out loud and rushed at her, hooking an arm around her waist and swinging her around until they both crashed to the ground in a tangle of arms and legs.

Jasper's arm snaked around her waist a moment before he was pulling her against him. There wasn't time to escape but seeing a vision of what was to come next Alice desperately tried to do so, flailing her arms and legs and screaming in protest. It was all in vain, however, as Jasper fell backwards into a puddle, water sloshing up around them from all sides and soaking her to the skin. She froze for a moment, blinking a few times in surprise, utterly drenched and resembling a drowned rat more than a vampire. She turned her head to look up at him, pursing her lips with a coy smile.

Jasper landed flat on his back in the puddle, splashing water up on all sides, soaking him and her in the process. A wide, wicked grin spread across his face as he looked up at Alice's completely shocked look. "Surprise, darlin'!" he announced in triumph and pulled out her wedding band from his pocket, holding it out. "Want your ring?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow. His blond curls were almost completely bogged down, wet and stringy, now a darker color due to the water.

Alice took the ring from him and slid it on her finger before turning over to lie on his chest, fixing him with a pointed glare.

Jasper suppressed a grin, locking his gaze on Alice's glaring eyes and trying to hide the humor in his own.

"Now who's going to pay?" she asked, wriggling free of his grasp and taking off running toward the city limits with childlike laughter.

Jasper sat bolt upright. "Hey!" he called and got to his feet. He sprinted after her, catching the high pitched childlike laughter dancing in the air.

Alice kept her run to a human pace so as not to draw attention, turning to look over her shoulder at Jasper behind her. A thrill of excitement shot through her at the sight of him pursuing her and she squeaked out a cry as she focused her attention forward, intent on eluding him.

Jasper kept his speed in check, maintaining a slow human pace. It was awkward and unnatural and he was quite confident that if they were running at a more natural speed he would have caught her by now. He clenched his teeth together in determination, throwing all of his focus into her.

The city fell away giving in to a small patch of forest land that had yet to be developed. She darted from tree to tree, her inky black hair hanging around her face and framing her pixie-like features. Her coat was water logged, the sleeves hanging down over her hands as she gripped a tree trunk, peering around it looking for Jasper.

The city lights gave way to forestry, falling back as if they were a faded memory. He increased his speed as they moved beyond the eyes of the city and became part of the forest, however he lost track of Alice. He slowed to a stop, spinning around as his gaze roved the tree tops. She wasn't there. Where was she? Her scent was thick in the area. He could smell her, the sweet alluring scent that put to shame any human perfume…

"Alice?" he called, shifting his gaze through the breaks in the trees.

Spotting him she waited until his back was turned before rushing at him and jumping onto his back, knocking him face first into the mud. She crowed a triumphant laugh, perched there on top of him as she reached up to slick back her wet hair.

He barely had time to react to the sudden movement. The forceful shove against his back sent him reeling forward and face down into the mud with a groan. He'd thrown his hands out to catch himself but it had done no good. They had sunk into the soft, squishy earth. His head came up completely covered in mud as he spat.

"Now that was a surprise!" she chirped, rather pleased with herself.

He growled and reached back, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her off him before slinging her into the mud next to him, his lips parting in a wide grin. "Surprise…" he mused and bent down to plant a kiss onto her forehead.

The stunned look on Alice's face would have been almost comical if it weren't for the quivering of her bottom lip. "I can't believe you did that," she breathed, her voice shaking. "I'm not having fun anymore," she pouted, looking for all the world as though she could cry.

Jasper's mouth pulled down in a frown as Alice's voice broke the silence. She wasn't pleased and she hadn't responded to it like he'd thought she would, her heartbreaking expression pulling at his frozen heart. "I'm sorry darlin', I was just having fun…" he voiced, softly.

"Well, I'm not," she said, her bottom lip sticking out pitifully as she turned her face away, biting her lip to keep from smiling. "Oh wait…yes I am!" she announced, flinging a wad of mud into his unsuspecting face with a howl of laughter.

Jasper puckered his eyebrows in confusion, but before he could sample her mood for any signs of deception it was too late. His eyebrows shot up in surprise as she announced herself and slung a wad of mud in his face. Squeezing his eyes shut upon impact.

Alice quickly turned over on her stomach and tried to claw her way away from him before he could react to what she had done.

"Oh, no you don't!" he called after her, wiping the mud off of his face and scrambling after her. He hooked his arms around her, jumping on top of her and wrestling her until he securely had her pinned.

Alice shrieked as she felt his arms close around her, no match for his strength as he flipped her over and pinned her to the ground. Still she couldn't help but laugh. With his face caked in mud, the only thing visible being his red, glowing eyes and pearly white teeth, he looked like some kind of a ridiculous hobgoblin.

"Now what?" she asked between giggles.

"Well..." he began, lifting a mud covered eyebrow. "We could strip all of our clothes off and hunt au naturel..." he said, eyeing her meaningfully.

"Hmmm, tempting," she purred, pursing her lips. "But I already caught what I want." She twined her muddy fingers in his hair, pulling his face down to hers, her lips seeking his with a desperate hunger.

"Really?" He arched an eyebrow, coming to the sudden realization that she meant him. His thought process scattered however when their lips connected, his mouth working feverishly against the hungry desperation in her kiss.

Their clothes were muddied and most likely beyond repair and the clothes in their bag were probably soaked against her intentions but Alice couldn't bring herself to care about anything other than this man and the feel of his body pressing her into the muddy ground. The rain continued to fall and her blouse clung to every contour of her body. She untangled her fingers from Jasper's hair and ripped his coat from him, raking her hands up and down the muscled planes of his back, his shirt becoming wet with the rain and molding to him like a second skin.

The feel of her fingers smoothing down the sculpted contours of his back almost sent him into a frenzy. He sucked in a breath as he arched his back, throwing himself deeper into the kiss. He braced himself on one hand, snaking the other one up her hip and sliding his hand under the fabric of her blouse. He hurriedly worked the buttons down the front of her blouse, peeling away the thin layer to expose her stomach and chest. His hand resumed position, unencumbered by its obstacle and slid up her waist line. Cupping his hand right at the base of her bust line, Jasper smoothed his thumb over the tender area, all the while keeping his lips welded against hers.

A shiver broke through her at his boldness and she wrapped her legs around him in order to anchor herself, feeling as though she were suddenly falling despite the heaviness of him pressing down upon her. Her fingernails bit through the wet fabric of his shirt and into the marble smooth skin beneath as she fought to keep her senses about her.

The soft, smooth skin pressed beneath his thumb was supple, yielding and left an ache of desire in his soul, a desire that magnified with her sudden invitation. Her legs wrapped around his waist, anchoring herself in place and amplifying the need burning within him. His lips moved in synchronization with hers, feverish and soft. Sucking in a sharp gasp, Jasper drew in her scent, intoxicating and completely overwhelming as he gasped out her name. "Alice…"

The sound of her name on his lips was maddening. She wanted to hear him say it again, the way his voice caressed each sound turning the plainness of her name into something decadent and divine. She shamelessly gripped his back and arched her back, her breath coming hard and fast against his lips. "Jasper..."

The way her fingers bit into his back sent a rush of pleasure down his spine. Her hard pants, the way she arched herself up into him almost sent him over the edge with excitement. Her body solidly cemented to his as rolled his hips against hers, eagerly seeking unison. "Alice…" he gasped. The hand molded at her bust line, slid away and slipped down between them, as his fingers worked off the buckle of his belt and stripped it off. Giving it a sling, Jasper cast off the belt. His hand eagerly moving back down between them to work the buttons on Alice's own pants, working off the top buttons and nimbly slipping his hand inside and manipulating his fingers against the tender skin on the inside of her thigh.

Alice's breath caught in her throat as his fingers danced against the delicate skin of her inner thigh. She bit his lower lip in response, the groan she gave muffled against his lips as she began kissing him again with renewed urgency.

The tension she put on his bottom lip as she caught it between her teeth in response to the sensation he gave her below belied the sheer pleasure he'd just sent coursing through her body. Jasper's hand continued to dance around just inside of her thigh, moving up ever so slightly and skimming just at the edge of her undergarments in a teasing fashion.

She gasped into his mouth as his fingers caressed her through the satin. She arched her back again in a silent plea as she tangled her fingers once again in his muddy curls, drawing him even deeper into her kiss.

"Alice…!" he gasped in a drawn out breath, unable to contain the trembling emanating throughout his body. Her every movement sent a shock wave through him begging him to drive himself into her, a need he wouldn't be able to hold off for much longer. Instead, he threw all of that overwhelming emotion into the kiss, eagerly following as Alice drew him in deeper. the passion in his lips only a glimpse of the passion building inside of him.

The urgency in which she threw herself into the kiss almost clouded over his senses as he met her kiss just as eagerly. He withdrew his hand, sliding it over to cup her hip as he threw himself into the kiss and drove his hips into hers.

The sudden force with which he pressed himself into her, his body molded to her own through the precarious barrier of their clothing, made her eyes roll back in her head, a potent rush of desire enveloping them both. She smiled, knowing he could feel how much she wanted him and knowing that feeling the wave of want that emanated from her would only fuel his own.

The raw emotion exploding out of Alice hit him full force, enveloping his senses and driving his own desire nearly over the edge. The way she arched against him intensified those feelings, pulling him deeper into her. A wild gasp escaped his lips at the sheer shock of overwhelming emotions erupting between them. The high was better than any drug could produce.

She broke away from his kiss and wiggled underneath him, skillfully biting the buttons off his shirt one by one before she peeled it away from him and covered his chest in a flurry of kisses.

As she broke free of the kiss, Jasper arched his back to give her free reign in removing his shirt. The way she worked through the buttons and stripped it off, covering his chest in a multitude of soft kisses sent a shiver through him that all but drove him wild. A sharp gasp escaped his lips, as he pulled her face back to his and mashed his lips back down against hers, driven by the pure need and compulsion that her emotions magnified within him.

Another tug and she successfully ripped away his shirt, tossing the remnants aside with wild abandon as she tilted her head back, gasping and pulling his scent deep within her. He was everywhere, all around her, pressed against her so closely that there was not an inch between them and yet it wasn't close enough to satisfy her.

Alice's eager hands ripped away the last shreds of his shirt exposing his perfectly sculpted back, chest and arms. Her scent lay heavily in the air like a sweet perfume, better than anything mankind could manufacture. The exposure of Alice's neck sent a rush of excitement through him that he couldn't ignore. Lowering his head, his lips sought out her neck and worked hungrily against the hollow of her throat. He wanted to be closer to her even though his body was pressed into her without an inch to spare. He couldn't help it. A burning need to possess her, all of her, took hold of his senses as he rolled his hips against hers, pressing them into her with a marked passion that begged for a closeness beyond this world.

The sensation of his lips upon her neck nearly drove her insane, a soft moan rising from her throat in answer to each of his hungry kisses as she writhed beneath him in mindless pleasure. Her hands fell away from his back, her limbs becoming weak as her legs unwrapped from around his waist and slid down to his hips, pulling them into her in a suggestive rhythm.

Alice's moans cut through the fog of his mind, driving him further into his frenzy. His lips moved more feverishly against the soft skin of her neck, unable to control his need for her. With fierce conviction, Jasper moved up her neck and sought out the tender skin under her chin and worked his lips softly against the spot that seemed to send her over the edge. Her suggestive movements caused a pleasured gasp to escape his lips as a feeling of pure ecstasy shot through his body. In an answering movement Jasper's hips welded to hers, rhythmically moving with her own in a synchronized motion.

Finally unable to take another minute of that delicious torture she reached up to pull his face to hers, claiming his lips with an insatiable need as she slipped a hand between them, desperately seeking the button of his trousers.

Breaking away from her throat, his lips met Alice's with a fierce edge. A sudden surge of anticipation shot through him as Alice's fingers sought out the buttons on his pants, his lips moving in urgency with the sudden anticipation shaking his body.

Alice attempted to slide his pants down over his hips but was loath to give up even an inch of space between them. Finally she ripped them off in impatience, sending the scraps fluttering around them to the ground to share the same fate as the rest of his clothes.

The way Alice's fingers tugged at his pants in urgency sent an overwhelming feeling of impatience through him. His hand clasped securely on her hip before moving up and to the waistband of her slacks, shaking with anticipation. His fingers found purchase against the fabric, curling around the rim and yanking downward, too impatient to work her pants down properly. Instead he shredded them off in an urgent fashion, his fingertips moving against the now exposed flesh of her leg.

A wicked smile curved her lips as they moved against his when she felt her slacks ripped free of her body. Her skin exposed and bare against his sent a delicious shiver through her body as the rain continued to fall over their entwined bodies.

She moved her lips away from his, kissing a line up his jaw and to his ear which she nipped at playfully.

A soft groan rolled up his throat as she broke away from their shared kiss and left a trail of them up his jaw, lingering against his ear, and giving small nips to the point that it almost drove him insane.

"Please..." she begged, her voice a breathy whisper. "Jasper, please..."

"Alice..." he breathed, dipping his head down and skimming his nose across the soft, smooth planes of her chest, her belly and pausing at the border of her satin undergarment. Pressing a kiss to the top of the lacy edge he parted his lips, locking his teeth around the fabric and with one backward yank, successfully ripped them free of her. He spat them out, before lowering his head back down and planting kisses just below her belly button.

Alice couldn't suppress a cry before she bit her lip, her eyes wide as she looked down to find Jasper holding scraps of satin between his teeth like some wild and untamed creature. When he lowered his head to devour the delicate skin of her belly with kisses she tilted her head back in ecstasy, her eyes clouding over just before they rolled back into her head.

The vision was vivid and perfect, everything that had been lost earlier now intact and beautiful once more. She and Jasper together, inevitable and inseparable.

The sounds of the forest echoed around them as Alice lay wrapped in Jasper's arms. The storm had abated, the thick clouds gone to reveal patches of night sky through the trees.

With a sigh Alice rolled over on her side and looked up at Jasper, her porcelain face marred with smudges of mud.

Jasper's eyes were closed and his bottom lip was slightly pushed out. His face was awash with a look of peace as if he were sleeping and, in a way, he wished he could. His thoughts flashed in a blur, dominated by Alice, his only means of dreaming. Forever frozen as he was, sleep was something that would always be out of reach. With Alice nestled securely in his arms, her movement immediately registered with him and his eyes fluttered open to meet her awaiting gaze.

"That was...fun," she giggled, leaning her head back down to nuzzle his chest with the tip of her nose.

He smiled, with a soft sigh of contentment. "Very..." he said softly, his voice belying the complete peace he felt as the forest came alive around them. He lifted an arm as Alice moved to nuzzle his chest and let her get situated before draping his arm lazily around her neck.

"What were you doing just then?" she asked, tracing a finger down the mud caked plane of his abdomen. "You were so still...you weren't even breathing..."

"Thinking..." he replied, quirking a smile. "I guess I kind of zoned out, didn't I?" He chuckled, letting his gaze fall on the lazy movement of her finger against the smooth plane of his stomach.

About what?" she asked, her natural curiosity getting the better of her. She found his hand, watching with complete fascination at the way his long fingers entwined with her little ones.

"You…" he admitted, softly. "Wishing that I could dream... Because, if I could it would surely be about you…" he confided, with a soft smile. He sighed pitifully, wanting so much to be able to do so. "I can fake sleep, but I'll never be able to experience it... If only I could remember how it felt to do so. How much I wish I could…fall asleep with you in my arms and wake up to your smiling face. Or perhaps, I would wake up before you to watch the peaceful look on your face as you slept curled up next to me…"

Alice smiled at his words, wrapping her arms around him to squeeze him close to her. He always seemed to say the sweetest things. "That does sound lovely, however, this way we never have to miss a minute of our time together," she said brightly. "Though I can't recall having ever slept so maybe I don't miss it the same way. I did try it a few times, though. I saw it in movies and thought it looked nice. I didn't have much success, of course..."

"Of course, you're right…" he murmured, a smile quirking his lips. "I would much prefer to spend my time watching you than sleeping..." he offered, letting his fingers slip down her cheek to curl them together under her chin. "And how did it go?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow. "Trying to sleep, I mean…" he clarified.

"I don't think I managed it," she admitted. "As you said, we can't. But if emptying your mind of all thought and lying quietly is anything at all what it's like then I guess I came close. I used to do that quite a lot, actually, years ago. If I wasn't thirsty or having a vision then there didn't seem to be much point to doing anything else. I would lie like that for days sometimes, barely breathing, just lying there..."

"Really?" he asked, his voice burning with curiosity. "Your life was quite empty, wasn't it?" he ascertained with a slight frown. The life of which Alice spoke always gave him a stab of sadness. The loneliness she must have felt, experienced and lived through must have been almost unbearable.

She placed tender kisses along his chest, across his collarbone, trailing them up the column of his throat before finding his lips with a content sigh.

A shudder coursed through Jasper's body as Alice pressed kisses on his chest, trailing them across his collar bone and moving up his ravaged neck. He smiled, meeting her lips with his own. His hand fell away from her neck, sliding up to cup the back of her head and knotting his fingers into her hair.

Alice giggled against his lips before she pulled back with a smile. She gestured at Jasper's hand tangled in the dirty spikes of her hair. "I look a right mess, don't I?" she asked, swiping her cheek with her hand to flake off dried mud.

"You look...absolutely breathtaking, as always…" he answered honestly and slid his fingers out from her muddied hair to smooth them over her cheek.

Alice laughed. "If you mean breathtaking as in scary then yes, I agree." she ran a hand through her hair, feeling dried mud come off in her hand before realizing that the hair she'd just trailed her fingers through was now standing straight up. She rolled her eyes up toward it, pursing her lips and scrunching her nose as she worked to make it behave.

"I mean breathtaking as in utterly beautiful," he mused. "Astounding, graceful and extremely gorgeous…" he complimented, with a soft smile. "You wear mud so well…" he teased. Laughing, Jasper reached up and smoothed his hand over her hair in an attempt to tame it. A frown pulled down his lips when he realized it was going to be more difficult then he thought.

"See?" she said with a frown, clapping her hands over her hair and smashing it flat on her head. "It's utterly hopeless." When she let go the spiky layers went back to standing on end again.

Jasper suppressed an amused smile but was unable to hide the humor in his eyes. "It's cute," he said, reaching up to slip one of the disarrayed spikes between his fingers. "I like it like that..." he mused.

Suddenly Alice caught the scent of something on the air and she perked up, hunger flashing in her eyes. She looked down at Jasper then to the surrounding forest then back to Jasper again, her face conflicted.

The thing that caused Alice to withdraw hung thick in the air. His gaze lifted to her, the conflict in her eyes evident as she darted her gaze between him and the scent. His lips parted slightly and his eyebrows knitted together as if he were going to speak but he didn't, he just followed her gaze in the direction of the scent. After having just fed, he wasn't nearly as hungry as she was but if he wanted to purge the human blood from his system, he knew he'd have to drink animal blood to dilute it. The scent wrinkled his nose but was oddly starting to become enticing.

Alice's expression turned into a delicate pout as she debated what to do. Her thirst flared to near unbearable proportions as the scent of deer burned her throat. In stark contrast to the pain was the irresistible lure of Jasper's arms and the decadent pleasures to be found there. The decision was agonizing.

Jasper's head tilted slightly, watching Alice's conflict. A rueful smile touched his lips as he sampled the mood around her and found two dominant feelings. Hunger and desire, both locked together trying over power one another. The scent of the deer crinkled his nose as always but his throat ached in response to the scent. Perhaps he was hungrier then he'd led himself to believe. However looking up at Alice's enticing form sent out an ache of another kind, a desire that he felt becoming magnified by her own. His eyes remained fixed on her, sliding his gaze up the planes of her stomach, chest, and neck before fixing it on her eyes.

Her eyes traveled once again to the trees as she clenched her teeth against another wave of fire. She was ravenous to be sure but the hunger in her golden gaze was tempered with desire of another kind as she shifted her focus back to Jasper and the appetizing way he lay sprawled next to her on the muddy ground.

Jasper pulled himself up, propping himself on his elbows and turning toward her. He lifted a hand and slid his fingers over the contours of her chest and traced a lazy line down the planes of her stomach. "We should... hunt…" he murmured and scooted down to lay his cheek against her stomach, his eyes moving to her frozen face. "Perhaps, afterward?" he suggested in soft tone.

Alice looked down at him, her eyes flashing hungrily as she considered his suggestion. Eager to get to the "afterward" he mentioned she suddenly pushed him off her and grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet and along with her as she took off into the trees with him in tow, neither of them wearing a stitch of clothing.

"Eager, are we?" he asked with a humored look in his eyes and a wide smile as she hurriedly pulled him to his feet and took off into the trees. He, of course, followed hand in hand with her. He had to laugh at the situation. Both of them were stark naked, running au naturel, and at the same time he was exhilarated by it. He felt truly in touch with his more feral side.

"Of course," she said, her voice rough with a mixture of desire and hunger.

"As am I…" he replied, noting the tone in her voice with an alluring look. "Soon we'll satisfy both," he pointed out.

"I'm going to hold you to that," she promised, a wild gleam in her eyes as she let her gaze rove over his naked body.

Jasper let slip an alluring smile in response and lifted an eyebrow. "Really?" he drawled.

Alice narrowed her eyes at him and gave him a playful snarl, her expression letting him know that she definitely was not kidding.

Slinking along like a lioness, she darted from shadow to shadow, her head lowered and her senses alert to every sound, sight and smell. She paused for a moment, processing all the information flooding into her body and gauging the best avenue of attack. With a predatory smile she shifted her weight to her left foot, angling in that direction for a several yards before molding herself to a tree trunk and lying in wait.

Jasper moved alongside her, slowing his pace in unison. His body tensed, shifting forward into a crouch as the scent registered with his brain, his eyes fixed ahead, focused. The heavy heartbeats flooded into his ears from a distance as he shifted his weight forward, moving like a lion through the brush, completely silent. Pausing, he sniffed the air again as his muscles tensed and the first glimpse of a small group of deer came into view from the trees. "Six…" he noted in a soft muted tone and slowed to almost a crawl, scoping out possible attack plans.

Alice nodded, never taking her unblinking eyes off their distant shapes. Her muscled coiled in anticipation.

Suddenly, he got an idea. "The trees…" he mumbled, glancing up and launching himself upward and landing in a crouch on the branch overlooking the small group of targets.

Alice decided to stay put on the ground. Jasper's aerial attack would stun the remaining deer, confusing them and making them easier to take down. Shifting into a low crouch she moved through the underbrush with such skill that she made no sound, even as she slipped amongst the ferns.

"Perfect…" he purred with a wicked smile, waiting as a large doe took a fatal step, giving him just the distance he needed. He launched himself out, hurtling down on her with an assassin's efficiency and wrenched his arms around her neck, seeking out the jugular and sinking his teeth into the soft flesh, kneading into the sinew and fat as the warmth of the blood filled his mouth.

Alice sprang as the rest of the deer bolted towards her, easily taking down two with a swipe of her hands and quickly dispatching one and tackling the other. Falling to her knees she sank her teeth into the jugular of the deer that was still alive, the thrill of life shooting into her hollow veins as the deer's blood coursed throughout her body. Draining that one dry, she turned on the other. Though the blood was cooling the wetness of it was a welcome respite from the parched and desolate ache that had filled her throat only moments before. She growled slightly as she took her fill, grasping the deer's neck with claw-like fingers. She was normally quite dainty when she fed but in that moment she felt animalistic, a side of herself she had never really experienced coming to the forefront as she fell back onto the ground panting. Reaching up she wiped the blood from her mouth on her muddied arm, turning her head as she searched for Jasper.

Jasper was just on the edge of the tree line finishing up his meal, the warmth of the blood flooding into his mouth, staunchly thick with the tangy and salty taste. His nose crinkled in distaste but, driven by hunger, Jasper continued to drink deep, pulling out every last drop. His eyes were wild and feral, roving around him in a defensive fashion as he drank, searching out any sign of a threat. His gaze landed on Alice, who had downed a couple nearby. At first the muscles in his body stiffened and he moved to drape an arm over the deer protectively but her scent reached him on the wind and sparked a recognition in his mind, to which he quickly relaxed his posture.

He blurred up, wiping the remnants from his mouth and stepped over the carcass, grimacing down at it before moving across the space separating he and Alice.

Turning her head the other way she spotted him, her mouth still open, her breath still coming in short, hard gasps. At the sight of him standing there, a wild growl rose up in his throat and she sprang to her feet, tackling him into the underbrush. She straddled him, pinning his arms to either side of his head as she quickly found his throat, covering the scarred skin there with a barrage of kisses and bites.

His gaze leveled on hers, noting the animalistic look in her eyes. It couldn't have turned him on more but before he had time to react she was there, tackling him. His back hit the ground with a resounding crash like thunder. Alice had his arms pinned, straddling his lap. A low animalistic growl escaped his throat in response to her sudden onslaught of kisses. A new thrill of excitement shot through him as he sucked in a breath of her scent, the enticing smell drawing deep into his unused lungs and filling his head with a dizzy feeling. The heightened sensations after the hunt combined with Alice's emotional climate sent a shock wave through his body, causing him to arch his neck in response.

Her lips moved up his neck to the place just below his ear, her tongue darting out to swirl along the skin there before she attacked his earlobe, gripping it between her teeth and growling again as her mouth pressed against his ear.

He shuddered in response, letting loose a soft growl in response as Alice swept her tongue along the sensitive skin behind his ear. His bottom lip quivered uncontrollably as he sucked in another breath. "Dear God..." he choked, allowing his eyes to roll back.

"I believe you promised to satisfy me," she purred, arching her back and pressing herself against his chest.

"I did…" he grinned, leveling his gaze on hers with an alluring look in his eyes. A new wave of excitement shot through when Alice arched her back and leaned into him, causing him to suck in a sharp breath. "I have to admit…" he breathed, glancing at his pinned hands, before returning his gaze to her with a wry smile. "This is really turning me on..."

She leaned down to kiss him, nipping at his lips before locking her gaze with his, a wicked sparkle in her golden eyes. "Show me how much," she challenged, digging her nails into his forearms as she returned her lips to his throat, devouring the uneven skin there with hungry enthusiasm.

Jasper's lips met hers passionately, feverishly kissing her before she pulled away and turned a deviant gaze on him. _'Show__me__how__much__…__'_ had been her words and the challenge in them sparked a renewed lust within him, only intensified by her nails biting into his arms. He choked out another groan and his eyes grew wide at the sudden sensation. His bottom lip trembled uncontrollably as Alice's lips sought his neck. He arched his neck in response, exposing it to her.

Alice moved her lips as far down Jasper's throat as she could manage while still keeping his arms pinned above his head, her tongue skimming the edge of his collarbone as his chest proved to be out of reach. Instead she traced her lips back up his throat to the edge of his jaw.

Arching his neck in response Jasper gasped, the sensation raking through his body like a live wire.

"Still with me?" she whispered with a giggle. "Or have I lulled you into submission?"

"Oh, yeah..." he gasped with a sudden wicked smile and broke free of her shackles and grabbed her by the waist, flipping her and completing the motion in seconds. "Surprise..." he teased with a lopsided smile and lowered his head, pressing his lips to hers.

Alice mouth dropped open to find herself suddenly on her back, pinned beneath him. Her lips curved into a smile against his as this discovery was not all together unpleasant. Her hands now free to do what they will she raked them down his chest, trailing them along the taut muscles of his abdomen and still lower as she bit his lip, opening her eyes to enjoy the look of pure shock and ecstasy she expected to light up his face at any moment.

Jasper's eyes fluttered closed at the completely wonderful sensation of Alice's trailing fingers. He'd grown accustomed to Alice's fingertips dancing across his skin. It was a soothing feeling that sent a chill down to his bones but as his lips moved passionately against hers, her dancing fingers had not been lost on him. His eyes suddenly popped open and his lips froze in an expression of shock and pleasure. If he could blush, he would have. He pressed a quirky smile against her lips which grew to one of embarrassment.

Alice giggled against his frozen lips, taking in his stunned expression. "Problem?" she asked, her voice sweet as she batted her eyelashes in mock innocence.

Jasper swallowed. "No…" he squeaked, laughing nervously and clearing his throat. Still he couldn't ignore the fact that where her hand was placed gave him an immeasurable amount of pleasure. Spikes of ecstasy shot through him with even the slightest movement of her hand. "That um...that feels...good…" he drawled, clearing his throat again as another spasm of pleasure shot through him.

Suspecting that to be the understatement of the century, Alice laughed as she resumed kissing him, her other hand gripping the small of his back as she wound her legs around him. Gasping against his lips she tilted her hips toward him with a longing that caused an ache deep within her she doubted could ever be cured.

When their lips connected, Jasper's mouth molded to hers in such a way as to prevent separation. Hunger and desire brimmed on his lips as he poured both into the kiss. Alice's every sound and movement was electrifying, sending shockwaves of pleasure rushing through his body, so when she tilted herself toward him in such a suggestive manner, Jasper's hand slid down to secure to her hip and pull her toward him as he moved to shift himself into position.

Alice moaned low in her throat, grabbing him by the shoulders and tilting her head back as overwhelming desire caused her to rise up to meet him, her legs securely fastening around his waist and her lips curving in a rapturous smile.

Then sun was beginning to break over the horizon though the clouds kept its rays at bay. Still it filtered through causing the surrounding forest to go from being swathed in darkness to graced with dim light.

Alice trailed languid fingers down the lean muscled contours of Jasper's abdomen, bringing the top of her head to nuzzle under his chin.

Jasper sighed quietly with a contented smile. The sensation of Alice's fingertips against his bare skin always sent a wave of want deep inside of him, penetrating down to the core of his being. The placid smile plastered on his face grew as Alice's head came to rest under his chin. He lifted a hand lazily and slipped his fingers into her muddied hair, then proceeded to let that hand drop lazily to her shoulders and trailed his fingers down her back, the flawlessness of her skin gliding under his fingertips like satin.

Alice sighed in contentment, pressing herself closer to him. There truly was nothing more perfect than this, she thought, breathing him in.

Jasper's smile widened as she pulled herself closer and secured his arm around her, after letting her get situated.

"It's almost time to meet with Antonio," she murmured, laughing. "We need to find something to wear that's still on one piece."

Jasper chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "I know…" he murmured and secured his arm around her. "Perhaps there are some viable outfits in the bag…" he suggested.

"Maybe," she said, stretching her arms and legs with a happy moan. "I'm afraid they're probably soaked though. We sort of flung it on the ground and it rained most of the night..." She giggled, rolling onto her stomach and propping herself up on her elbows. "I had planned for us to leave town today but I don't see how that will be possible. We can't go much of anywhere looking like this." For emphasis she plucked a stray leaf out of his dirty curls.

"Probably..." He agreed, with a slight frown and eyed the bag just a few yards away. If they couldn't find something to where, there would be a problem. They needed clothes and couldn't walk into town in the nude. "No, not without drawing attention..." He agreed, chuckling, as she pulled a leaf out of his hair.

"We'll just have to go meet Antonio dirty and in wet clothes," she said, smiling. "Who knows what he'll think of that considering he already thinks me a...how did he put it? A strange broad?" She laughed, shaking her head. "That was like something out of a mob movie!"

"Which I told him was entirely inappropriate…" he drawled, with a frown. Broad was a derogatory term, meant to demean women. He understood its connotation and he didn't like it. "A mob movie?" he asked, shaking his head with a chuckle. "Possibly…" he mused.

"I'm thinking we get a hotel and take the day off of traveling. What do you think?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow at him suggestively.

He reached up with a hand and raked his hand through his own hair, knocking out dirt, leaf particles and even a stray twig which he had to meticulously pull out to avoid getting it tangled up in his hair. "Do you know what this is?" He asked, holding the twig out and twisting it in his finger tips.

"A piece of a tree?" she asked, furrowing her brow in confusion.

"This…" He began, puckering his eyebrows together, "is the very essence of life in its most vulnerable form…" he informed, turning it to pinch the little bulb at the end. "From this tiny seed grows the very forest that we hunt in. It's actually quite beautiful to see a tree at its complete infancy..." he said, placing the twig on the ground.

"Are you getting all poetic on me, Jasper Claiborne Whitlock?" she teased, poking his cheek with her finger.

He quirked an eyebrow and gave a lopsided smile. "Sometimes, I tend to do that…" he murmured, with an edge of embarrassment to his tone.

"It's cute," she said, smiling brightly. "The terrifying Major Jasper Whitlock waxing poetic over nature! It's an interesting side to who you are..."

"Why, thank you..." he said, flashing a shy smile. "It's nice that you find it fascinating and not completely boring, listening to me prattle about things that most would consider insignificant..."

She tilted her head to the side, studying him. "What was that thing yesterday about windmills and some woman named Dulcinea?" she asked, her expression confused.

Quirking an eyebrow, a soft smile touched his lips. "Dulcinea Del Toboso?" he mused, lifting an eyebrow. "It's from the old Spanish story called Don Quixote. Don Quixote was a man with a very big imagination who aspired to be a knight. He was completely senile, to most... But he had good ethics..." He trailed off, puckering his eyebrows. "Anyway, he was in love with a bar maiden named Dulcinea Del Toboso, who he held in the highest honor. He read many books on knights and dragon slaying and was completely convinced that he was a knight himself. He'd dress in the roughest of things, manufactured from things he found to make himself look like such a knight and would ride out on his horse, fighting windmills, in the name of Dulcinea... bent on keeping her safe..." He chuckled with a satisfied smile.

Alice's eyes grew wide as he told her the basics of the story, utterly fascinated by it. "How charming!" she remarked, laughing. "I think that's a story I should like. Is it a book?"

"Yeah, it's a book... by Miguel de Cervantes Saavadra…" he replied, with a soft smile. "It's um... a good story…" he mumbled, quietly. "You must think I'm completely nuts," he scoffed, with a slightly nervous laugh. "Here I am spouting off philosophical nonsense about the trees and senile old men who think they're knights," he added, with a slightly embarrassed look.

"No, no!" she hurriedly assured him. "Do you read much?"

"When I get a chance…" he replied with a soft smile. "Although, I have to say I prefer poetry over books. Poetry really makes you reflect on yourself and I suppose, for being just meals, humans have way with words. Well, at least some do…" he said.

Alice smiled at him in fascination. "Really?" she asked, her eyes lighting up. "You get more and more intriguing with every question I ask. You'll have to forgive me if I keep asking more." She traced her fingers up his chest and to his face, running them along his temple and down his jaw line. "There's more of your humanity left in you than you realize," she said, her voice soft. "What's your favorite poem?"

Jasper chuckled, letting a soft smile grace his lips, as she trailed her delicate fingers, along his temple and down his jaw line. "The Road Not Traveled, by Robert Frost..." He replied, shyly and cleared his throat rolled into the poem, his voice caressing each word, as it rolled smoothly out of his mouth.

"_Two__roads__diverged__in__a__yellow__wood,  
>And<em>_sorry__I__could__not__travel__both  
>And<em>_be__one__traveler,__long__I__stood  
>And<em>_looked__down__one__as__far__as__I__could  
>To<em>_where__it__bent__in__the__undergrowth;  
>Then<em>_took__the__other,__as__just__as__fair,  
>And<em>_having__perhaps__the__better__claim,  
>Because<em>_it__was__grassy__and__wanted__wear;  
>Though<em>_as__for__that__the__passing__there  
>Had<em>_worn__them__really__about__the__same,  
>And<em>_both__that__morning__equally__lay  
>In<em>_leaves__no__step__had__trodden__black.  
>Oh,<em>_I__kept__the__first__for__another__day!  
>Yet<em>_knowing__how__way__leads__on__to__way,  
>I<em>_doubted__if__I__should__ever__come__back.  
>I<em>_shall__be__telling__this__with__a__sigh  
>Somewhere<em>_ages__and__ages__hence:  
>Two<em>_roads__diverged__in__a__wood,__and__I-  
>I<em>_took__the__one__less__traveled__by,  
>And<em>_that__has__made__all__the__difference."_

Alice simply stared at him a moment, her mouth hanging open in wonder. She was at a complete loss for words, which for her was rare. "That was beautiful," she said, finally feeling her voice return. "I have to admit that I haven't read much of anything and if I did in my human life I can't remember. As you've noticed my life was rather empty before you... But I want to read these things you love!" She bounced up into a sitting position, her eyes lit up with excitement. "Oh Jasper, promise me when we get where we're going that you'll take me to a library! I've never been but suddenly it sounds wonderful!"

If Jasper could blush, he would have turned a deep crimson. A sheepish look grew on his face as he cast his eyes toward the trunk of the tree beside them. "I wouldn't say that I love it. But, it passed the time..." he mumbled nervously and picked bark off the tree with his fingers.

"How can you not love something you've obviously memorized?" she asked, confused.

Jasper didn't answer right away. Instead his eyes became thoughtful as his eyebrows pulled together. "I'm not sure..." he answered, stripping off another piece of bark with his fingers before turning his eyes on Alice. "My capacity to love…extends only to you. Beyond that, I'm really not sure what other kind of love exists, or if I'm even capable of it…" he said, casting his gaze toward the ground.

"I think you are," she said, lifting his chin to look up at her. "I don't think we lost those parts of ourselves when we changed. You were a good man before you became a vampire and you're still a good man now."

"I think you put too much faith in me…" he murmured, offering a brief, half hearted smile. Something about what Alice had said struck a chord. Perhaps he wasn't trying hard enough. Maybe those feelings really were there and he just simply didn't know how to reach them. "I don't know what my capabilities are, Alice…" he said in a soft tone. "I know what I feel for you is very strong, but I don't know how deep it runs. I just know that I love you…and that's it," he sighed, casting her an apologetic look.

"That's enough for me," she said, running her fingertips over his lips. "And I don't think I'm putting too much faith in you at all. I can just see you for who you really are, inside..."

"Parts of human culture hold some interest to me. Their architecture, literature... But that's as far as it goes with my interaction with them," he murmured, glancing over at her. "But, I would love to take you to a library, if that's what you wish..." he added, with a loving smile. He'd do anything to see her smile, anything.

"Then we'll go to one," she agreed, her smile restored.

He quirked a smile and nodded. "I think a hotel room would be very much needed…" he agreed, after having just completely gone off track.

"Well, come on then," she said, standing and reaching down a hand to help pull him up with a wide smile.

Jasper reached up and grabbed her hand, allowing her to pull him to his feet. He looped an arm around her back and moved off toward the bag on the ground.

Alice bent to retrieve the bag, unzipping it and pulling out a wad of wet clothes. "Oh dear," she muttered. Her eyes widened in alarm as she began digging through the bag again. Finally she pulled out the cashier's check. It hung soaked and limp between her thumb and forefinger. Frowning, she carefully laid it out across her discarded shoe. The ink wasn't smudged thankfully. Maybe when it dried it would still be usable. And if not, well she could always get more money if they needed.

Jasper frowned, moving closer when Alice spoke. The tone was despair and he soon realized why when he caught sight of what was left of their funds, hanging limply from her fingers. He eyed the check when she draped it to dry, noting the untouched ink, before fixing his gaze on her as she dug through the clothes, looking for something for them to wear.

Sorting through the clothing she tossed a pair of wet pants and a button up shirt to Jasper, picking a pair of equally drenched slacks and a button up shirt for herself as well before dropping the bag and slipping into the shirt, quickly working the buttons closed. She turned to face him and assessed his appearance.

Jasper caught the slacks and the button down shirt with ease and draped the button down shirt over a nearby log so that he could pull on the pants. In a flurry of a few quick movements he had the pants pulled up and buttoned. The pants had almost immediately sucked in against his legs and hips, making it difficult to move with such restriction. He sighed, attempting to move around a little before he slipped into the shirt, working the buttons with nimble fingers. The fabric clung to his back, arms and stomach making it irritating to say the least.

"How do I look?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow and turning for her to get the full view, knowing he probably looked completely ridiculous, but there wasn't much choice.

Alice tapped a finger against her lips, her eyes wandering over him with an amused glint. "Silly but still incredibly handsome." She twirled in place wearing nothing but the shirt she had managed to put on so far. "And what of me? I think I can just go traipsing into town without pants, no?" She laughed and bent to retrieve her slacks, shimmying into them and fastening the waistband.

"I wouldn't mind..." He replied honestly and eyed her as she twirled around for him. "Clothes or no clothes, your breathtaking..." he promised, tilting his head slightly.

"Well, thank you but let's not give Antonio another reason to gawk," she mumbled, kicking her shoes right side up out of the mud.

"Not to be inappropriate but his gawking does bother me..." he admitted as a slight frown pulled down his lips. Gawking was rude and inappropriate and he stood by his morals to give women the utmost respect, something that irked him when others didn't abide by the same values. "You're a woman, not a horse the man is looking to buy, and you should be treated as a woman should, no less," he stated.

"My southern gentleman, as always," she cooed, reaching out to cup his face with her hand.

"Always…" he agreed, smiling gently down at her as she cupped his face.

A hat wouldn't be necessary for the sun and even it wouldn't hide the shocking red of his eyes. She fished around in the bag a moment more before her hands closed around her sunglasses.

"Here," she said, handing them to him. "For your eyes."

"Ah, thanks." He replied, slipping the glasses on up over his nose and sliding them into place. The only thing on his body that wasn't drenched.

Alice picked up the wet bag and moved to sling it over her shoulder before shaking her head and chuckling. Jasper would never allow it so there wasn't much sense in trying. "Here," she said, holding it out to him as she slipped her little feet into her shoes.

He lifted an eyebrow, watching as Alice just almost slung the bag over her shoulder. He couldn't help but grin\ when she decided against it and handed it over to him. He wouldn't have allowed her to carry it, so it only made it that much easier when she gave the bag up, instead of him having to ask for it. "Thank you," Jasper replied, catching hold of the bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

She skipped a few feet away to grab the umbrella and, finding it nothing but a useless prop at this point, shoved it inside the bag. "Ready?" she asked.

He smiled warmly as Alice danced back to his side and gave everything the once over, before nodding. "I believe I am. You?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow.

She nodded, taking off in a run for the clearing ahead. When the grass of the field began to turn into paved street he slowed her pace to a jog and finally to a walk, slipping her arm through Jasper's and beaming up at him as they made their way into town.

Jasper ghosted along next to her, slowing his pace in unison with her and smiling widely at her when she slipped her arm through his. Their muddy and unkempt clothes must've been a sight, but he didn't care what anybody thought. Let them gawk in disbelief and whisper. He reached over and clasped his free hand over her fingers curled around his arm.

People stared as they strolled down the street but Alice paid them no mind. She was much too focused on Jasper as he walked at her side. Even covered in mud in wrinkled clothes he looked irresistible.

"What color were your eyes before?" she asked, scrunching her nose at him in thought.

Jasper thought for a minute, puckering his eyebrows together as he always did when he became thoughtful. "Green…I think..." he said, letting a smile flit to the corners of his mouth. "Why do you ask?"

"I just want to know everything about you," she said, shrugging. "What you like, what you don't like, what you think about things... I'm a very curious person if you haven't already guessed and I can't help but be curious about you, especially when I find you so fascinating..."

"I can see that," he chuckled. "Your curiosity is quite cute…" he added as they walked and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "What about you?" he asked, eyeing her with equal curiosity.

"What about me?" she asked, puzzled.

"Well, I mean… What do you like? Dislike?" he asked, curiosity burning in his voice. "What's your favorite flower? Your favorite past time?"

Alice's lips screwed up into a thoughtful pout. "Hmmmm... I like chocolate. Not to eat of course but I like the smell. I used to order a chocolate milkshake every day that I went to that diner. I'd just swirl my straw around in it to stir up the scent." She smiled slightly at the memory.

"Chocolate?" Jasper asked, his expression screwing up into one of confusion. "What does it smell like?" he asked, quite curious. He'd never experienced that particular smell. Chocolate was, of course, a human thing, something he'd never been around.

Alice's smile widened, her eyes lighting up in happiness. "It smells sweet and yet earthy at the same time. It's really rather hard to describe but it's something unto itself that I have encountered anywhere else. I think perhaps I must have liked it in my human life because I have such a strong reaction to it in this one. I'd say we should go get some so you could try it but I saw how you reacted to the popcorn the other night..." She laughed, squeezing his arm.

Jasper's eyes sparkled in mirth, listening quietly as she mused about chocolate and its scent. He was sure he must have smelled it in the diner, but he couldn't remember the scent. All he could remember was her and how she had captured his attention, drowning out everything else around him. Another chuckle escaped his lips when she moved on to the night at the movies. "Ooh, yes... The popcorn," he said, scrunching his nose in distaste. "That's not a smell I enjoyed," he admitted but he had a feeling she already knew.

"I could sort of tell," she admitted with a giggle.

"I wasn't very discreet, was I?" He chuckled.

"No," she said, pursing her lips to contain her laughter.

"I like sunsets. It's all the colors. I guess it's just having vampire eyes that make them so beautiful. I often wonder what they must look like to humans and if they're anywhere near as fascinating through their eyes or if I liked them that much when I was human myself." She frowned a moment trying to think of something else to say. "I like making people smile. And laughter. I love the sound of laughter. I used to sit on park benches and watch children play just to hear it."

He fell quiet, listening to her as she talked. The wind chime in her voice was soothing and quite fascinating, something he'd come to rely on to calm him down in the years to come. "You like a lot of things..." he noted, with a soft smile. "Perhaps, you and I…can watch a sunset together?" he asked.

"We should!" she exclaimed, her gait becoming more of a skip. "Have you ever watched one before? I mean, _really_ watched it?"

The excitement in her mood was thick as a fog in the air, almost tangible. "No…" he admitted in chagrin. "But I suppose the colors would be quite a sight," he added, unable to hide the joy creeping into his own mood. Alice's joy, infectious as usual. But he felt that this was something he needed.

"Oh, just wait until you see it!" she chirped, practically bouncing up and down. "You'll want to look at one every evening! The way the sky turns brilliant shades... It's remarkable!"

He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face at seeing Alice's exuberance. He'd never taken the time himself to actually watch one but, by the sound of Alice's description, it did sound remarkable.

She thought a moment more. "I don't like how cruel the world can be sometimes," she said, her voice sounding hollow as her eyes drifted to someplace far away. "I don't like seeing people feel hopeless or alone."

Jasper's mood fell, mimicking Alice's. The bright eagerness that had been in his eyes only moments earlier had now turned to sadness in reflection of hers. "You're not alone anymore..." he murmured in reassurance and pulled her close to him as they walked.

"I know," she said softly, leaning into his warmth and letting his scent wash over her.

"I'm sorry…" he said softly, sadness in his tone. "That you had to spend so many years alone... I wish that I would've found you sooner," he said, angling his gaze down on her.

"Everything happens for a reason," she said, leveling her gaze on his. "I believe in fate. I believe in it because sometimes things are so destined to be in my visions that no one's will can change it, only alter the path to it. I think you and I were meant to be, just this way..."

"For the longest time I believed what I felt for Maria was love but it wasn't..." he admitted, locking his eyes on hers. "I was brainwashed, under false beliefs that she loved me and I didn't know the difference between love and brainwashing. I knew nothing of the outside world beyond war and conflict. I was under the belief that that was all that mattered and knew nothing of feelings of any sort. I didn't possess them, but as time went on the fog in my mind began to clear and exposed things for what they were. I realized that what we were doing was wrong, Maria was wrong. The executions and killings began to get to me but I still went through with them despite the confliction of my own conscience. I didn't know what it was, just knew that something had changed in my mind and that what I was doing was wrong.

"I started to believe that there had to be something better out there. The depression that descended on me and ate at me nearly consumed me and when Peter and Charlotte came back to get me and told me about the life beyond Maria, the possibilities that existed, I didn't even give it a second thought..." he continued, gauging Alice's reaction. "I held no hope in anything and especially not in fate..." He cut loose a glimmer of a smile. "Then I found you…and suddenly everything seemed right, as if light had just been cast on me for the first time."

"I wish I had existed then. I wish I could have taken you away from all that, made you run away with me instead," she said quietly, reaching down to entwine her fingers with his. "But I'm here now and I won't stop reminding you of who you really are. I won't stop trying to chase all the pain away. Every time I make you smile or laugh, I like to think it's you waking up inside, realizing that that life isn't yours anymore..."

Jasper's gaze fell on Alice's hand as she entwined her delicate fingers with his own and let a soft smile touch his lips. "I would've gone…" he murmured, squeezing her hand gently and raising his eyes back to hers. "Every time I look at you, I wake up inside. When I said I would do anything to make you smile, I meant it. I need to see you smile, to see you laugh. The strength that you give me, the joy you exude, is infectious and I gravitate to you. Your moods are so strong to me that it rips me apart inside to see you upset, feel you upset, that I can't stand to bear it.." he whispered, sighing quietly. "I need you to be happy…" he reaffirmed, squeezing her hand once again.

"Then always stay with me," she said, squeezing his hand back. As she did so, she felt the band of her ring pressing into his hand and her smile widened to know it was securely on her finger again. "As long as you're here, I'll always be happy."

"Of course," he answered simply. "Your happiness is my number one priority," he said, letting a gentle smile flash across his face. Alice was the most important thing in his existence, held higher in his priority above all else, even the need to satisfy his thirst.

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, wanting so much to cheer her. "I love you…" he murmured softly in a velvet like tone.

She tilted her head to look up at him, her wide eyes sparkling with adoration. "I love you, too..."

Jasper just flashed a brief smile and dipped down to press a quick peck to her cheek. His eyes filled with all the love in the world. Love…meant only for her.

"My favorite flower?" she mused, taking her time to flip through every flower she had ever seen in her mind. "Lilies I think," she finally decided. "And to pass the time I suppose I would say I love movies, as you know. It was how I learned how to act human and blend in so it started out as more of a practical sort of thing but I grew to love the beautiful stories they told."

Jasper nodded along and noted everything about her, hanging onto every word as if it were vital information. "Yes, I'm aware of your fondness for movies…" he agreed with a soft chuckle but once again fell into silence as she continued into her list.

"Besides that I spent most of my time having visions of you and searching for the right rainy day in the right place... You don't know how many diners I sat in in how many cities before I finally knew that Philadelphia was where it was going to be!"

"I can only imagine!" he laughed. "Silly girl..." he added, with an amused grin.

"Well I was determined," she said, pulling him to a stop. She stepped into his arms, wrapping her own around him as she pressed her face to his chest, right over his heart. "Having seen what I had, there was no way I was going to let you slip through my fingers."

Jasper came to a halt, watching her with adoration as she drew into him and wrapped her arms around him. A gentle smile worked its way to his lips as the soft tenor of her voice reached his ears. "You've saved me…in more ways than one," he admitted.

"As you have saved me, in every way a person can save another," she whispered, burying herself even deeper into his arms.

"I will always be there to save you…" he murmured, holding her as close as possible. "Even if I have to fight 100 opponents at once, none of them will touch a hair on your head. Not ever," he promised, a hint of conviction layering his tone as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

She smiled as he pressed her to his heart knowing he meant every word. And she did feel safe. Wrapped up in his arms, the whole entire world melted away. It was an overwhelming feeling, one that made her feel completely content and happy, every positive emotion in existence swelling within her silent heart.

Alice's emotions became tangible, thick in the air like a fog. Happiness, contentment, love, bliss and above all else, she felt safe. He felt all of the warmth from her feelings penetrating through him and enveloping his very being, a warmth that he couldn't compare to any other feelings. He drew in a breath of her scent as the sweet smell coursed into him and gave him a feeling complete bliss, the warmth inside of him shown through the blissful smile spreading across his face. "I'll never be far from you…" he promised, drawing her closer into his side and pressing another tender kiss to the top of her head.

She tilted her head, giving him an impish smile. "Promise?"

"Of course," he promised. He couldn't deny Alice anything and knew that no matter what she wanted, no matter the cost or sacrifice, she would have it.

"Good, because you try to leave and I'm tracking you down," she said, narrowing her eyes at him in mock threat. "You're stuck with me for all of eternity so you might as well learn to like it." She laughed, the sound like the tinkling of bells.

"We're here," she announced, lifting her head to motion across the intersection toward the familiar street corner.

"Well, Mrs. Whitlock…" he drawled, turning a lopsided grin on her. "Let's get our papers so we can get married."

"Absolutely!" she enthused.

Antonio was leaning against the same lamp post, a cigarette dangling from his lips as his eyes scanned the passing people. When he looked over and caught sight of them his cigarette dropped to the pavement.

Jasper stifled a laugh, his eyes dancing with mirth as he zeroed in Antonio's emotions. He was definitely surprised and shocked. Speechless even? Jasper shook his head and moved to guide Alice across the street to the spot where Antonio stood, waiting. All the while he fought to suppress a grin.

Alice smiled up at Antonio, raking a hand through her short muddy hair. "Good morning," she said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Did you kids get mugged or something?" Antonio asked incredulously, taking in their appearance again as his eyes scanned each of them from head to toe.

Jasper chuckled and shook his head. "Not quite…" he said, barely able to keep the knowing smile from forming on his lips as he cast his gaze to Alice.

The confused look didn't leave Antonio's face as he reached into his jacket pocket and produced an envelope. He was too flabbergasted to even be rude as he handed the envelope over to Jasper. "I believe the balance of the transaction is $250 and to be paid to me this morning?"

"That is correct," Alice said, digging her hand into the pocket of Jasper's muddy coat. She handed Antonio three one hundred dollars bills and smiled at him brightly. "Keep the change."

Jasper's contentment was short lived. Antonio's blood, heartbeat and scent leaked into the created mood he'd been sporting from Alice, trying to drive him back into confliction. He didn't chance taking a breath. Instead, he stopped breathing all together, shooting a quick, furtive glance to Alice. He turned his attention back to Antonio and forced a strained smile, keeping his teeth clenched to prevent any tainted from getting in.

Sensing Jasper's unease, she wrapped her arm around his waist and leaned into him, her little fingers playing with the fabric of his shirt.

Jasper flicked a slight smile in Alice's direction, knowing by her body language and sudden shift in her mood that she must be picking up on his inability to control himself. He felt compelled to reassure her that he would be fine. "It's ok…" He mumbled in a voice to low for human ears to pick up.

Tugging on Jasper's arm she led him down the street. "That went well," she commented. "Ready to go spend the rest of the day in the lap of luxury?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at him

Jasper gave one last glance over his shoulder as they moved off down the street. His gaze drew back to Alice. "Very..." he agreed, spreading a genuine smile. Antonio had lived and that had to count for something, he thought.

"Of course!" he exclaimed with an excited grin, his entire will crumbling when she turned her most alluring look on him.

"Then I say we go to the most expensive hotel the city has to offer, get their biggest room and barricade ourselves inside until tomorrow morning." Her hand clasped in his she skipped a few paces ahead of him, impatiently dragging him behind her. A few more people stopped to stare as they went past, obviously wondering where in the world they could have come from, as disheveled and dirty as they were. Alice greeted all of them with pleasant smiles and bright hellos, oblivious and happy as they made their way down the street.

"Sounds very... tempting," he mused, cutting loose a carefree laugh as she darted ahead and pulled him along, forcing him to pick up his pace to keep up with her sudden inability to control her excitement. But he didn't mind. In fact, he preferred to see her so excited. Her excitement was like a drug that he would never deny, preferring to relish in the way her features lit up. The contemptuous and bewildered stares that greeted them over the dirty clothes they sported and the intimate way they clung to each other caused Jasper's smile to widen that much more. He cared very little about what people thought. Why should he? Their whispers and accusing looks were misplaced and completely off the mark. Human ignorance, unaware of their true nature.

"Ah, this looks suitable!" Alice said, pointing to an extremely large hotel, the size of several city blocks. "The Drake Hotel. I've heard of it actually. Presidents and dignitaries have stayed here. I bet they've never had anything like us come through the door," she giggled. "This should be fun."

Jasper's mouth dropped open at the size of hotel standing in front of them and his eyes grew wide, like that of a little kid looking upon the grandest thing in the world. "We can afford this place?" He marveled at the sound of his own ignorance. Of course they could afford it and before Alice could even reaffirm it he'd already answered his own questions. "Never mind…" he said, remembering the fat check and the roll of bills still in his pocket and shook his head with an amused laugh. "I doubt they have seen anything like us..." he agreed in an amused tone. Moving up ahead of her, Jasper motioned to the revolving door in a true gentlemanly fashion. "After you miss…" he mused with a soft smile.

"Why thank you..." she said, giving him a little curtsy before stepping into the revolving door and pushing her way through.

"You're very welcome…" he smiled, moving in behind her. "Are you prepared to be waited on hand and foot for all eternity?"

"At first it was a little embarrassing but now I find I rather like it," she said, thoughtfully. "All the leading men in the movies do the same. It's a rather attractive quality."

"Good because it's part of my nature. It's how I was raised..." he said, offering her sweet smile.

"Aha!" Alice exclaimed. "See, that part of you you kept despite everything that happened with Maria, correct? So see, it just proves my point. You were a good man before and you're a good man now. And it goes to show that who you were, your humanity, is not lost." She smiled, pleased with herself.

"I suppose..." Jasper replied, lifting an eyebrow. He hadn't thought of it in that light. But surely if he were good he wouldn't have done the things he had. "In Maria's service, I wasn't the same as I am now," he interjected. "I was cold, ruthless, and couldn't get enough of the battles. In the beginning, I was a monster of the worst kind. You wouldn't even have known me…" he said, regretfully.

As they spilled out into the lobby, Alice turned to him. "Hey, hey..." she cooed, stopping him in his tracks with a tug on his hand. "You said that to me once before and do you remember what I told you? I would always know you, anywhere." She reached up and traced her fingers down his cheek. "I would know this face, I would know these eyes..."

Jasper sighed when she tugged him to a stop. "But, I..." he started to protest only to be cut off by her voice. He couldn't help the soft smile that spread across his face when she traced her fingers down his cheek. There was no arguing with her and, as a gentleman, he knew deep inside that choosing to argue would be against his morals. "You're too good to me..." he murmured as the warmth of her touch sunk down to the depths of his soul.

"I could say the same thing," she replied, tweaking his nose with a laugh.

"These feelings didn't begin to return until later, much later. They're still quite new and I still don't understand all of them. This respect I have for women must've been deeply ingrained in my human life. I must've have been raised on those values for them to come as naturally as they do. It's the only explanation I can come up with…" he said, breaking out a soft smile. "You're quite pleased with your observation, aren't you?" he chuckled.

"Of course, because it means I win," she said with a smug smile.

Jasper rolled his eyes playfully. "Of course you do. You always will," he replied, chuckling.

"Good. So long as we're clear..." she laughed, pulling him forward again.

Pulling Jasper across the lobby, Alice pranced over to the front desk and stood on her tiptoes to see over the high marble counter. "Hello, we'd like a room."

Jasper had to chuckle at Alice's urgency as she pulled him across the lobby. He let her hand go as they neared the hotel desk and stopped a few feet behind her, linking his hands together behind his back. He stopped breathing, determined to keep a smooth expression and not let Alice see him bothered. That much he could for her, to keep her mood as bubbly and childlike as she was.

The impeccably dressed man Alice had spoken to looked up and barely contained a look of horror as his eyes fixed on the mud covered sprite peeking at him from the other side of the counter. When his gaze wandered to Jasper, he lost all pretense at appearing nonchalant. "I'm sorry?" he asked.

Despite the temptation of the man's blood and scent, his mood filtered through. Horrified, shocked and complete taken aback. Jasper couldn't help but let a slight smile creep to his face as the man turned a shocked look on him.

"A room," Alice repeated. "Your finest suite actually, should it be available." She smiled at the man, quite enjoying the shock on his face. "Jasper?" she asked, holding out her hand.

Jasper nodded and swept forward, unlinking his hands from behind his back and slipping one into his coat pocket, removing a wad of bills that he pressed into Alice's palm. He gave a fleeting glance to the man at the hotel desk and backtracked to his previous spot, linking his hands together behind his back again and waiting patiently for Alice to make the transaction.

Alice took the money from Jasper and held it up for the desk clerk, thoughtfully thumbing through it with a suppressed smile. "I wonder if three thousand dollars would be enough?" she mused.

The man stared in open-mouthed shock before lifting a shaky hand to ring the bell on the desk. "John? Could you show these fine people to the Presidential Suite right away?" he asked the bellhop that came to stand at attention. "The price of that suit is only $800, madam," he stammered.

Alice counted out a thousand and laid it on the marble counter. "The price of the room and a tip for your trouble," she said, gracing him with another smile under the streaks of mud that covered her face.

The man looked as though he were about to have a heart attack as he gathered up the money. Alice stifled a giggle as she danced over to Jasper's side. "Darling?" she asked, slipped her arms through his.

Jasper shot her an adoring look, working to hide the amused smile trying to make its way to his face. He concentrated his gaze on her as she slipped her arm through his and reached over with his free hand to clasp it over the fingers curled around his arm. "Shall we?" he drawled.

The bell hop gestured to Jasper to take the sopping wet bag slung over his shoulder, keeping an admirably straight face in doing so.

Jasper's eyebrow lifted in confusion as he gave the man a bizarre look. Finally it dawned on him that he wanted the bag. "I've got it, thanks…" Jasper said, feeling it was his job to carry Alice's belongings. He chanced a glance at her and squeezed her hand.

Alice giggled and stood up on her tip toes to whisper in Jasper's ear. "He's supposed to carry the bag, dearest. That's how he earns his tip when we get to the room."

"Oh…" he said in chagrin, feeling quite embarrassed. If he would have had the ability to blush he would've done so. "My apologies…" he mumbled, sliding his gaze briefly to the bell hop and quirking a smile. He slipped the bag from his shoulder and held it out to the bell hop.

The bellhop took the bag and dutifully slung it over his shoulder, not even wincing when it dripped water onto the carpet and his uniform.

Alice pulled Jasper toward the elevator, biting back giggles the entire way as Chicago's elite gave them a wide berth.

Jasper bit back a laugh as the bell hop slung the bag over his shoulder and dripped water all over the floor and himself. Regaining control and smoothing over his expression almost immediately, Jasper followed Alice's lead over to the elevator and moved around her to press the button.

When the door opened with a distinguished ding, Jasper gestured for her to walk in first and followed suit behind her.

Alice walked in, followed by Jasper and then the bellhop who pushed the button for the top floor. She stood back against the wall as she watched the numbers change until finally the door opened, and she stepped out into the hallway, her hand entwined with Jasper's.

When he and Alice stepped out into the hallway Jasper's eyes drew wide at their surroundings. He'd never seen anything of such royal proportions. He was much too in awe to respond. He drew close to Alice and twined his fingers together with hers when she took his hand.

The white paneled walls were hung with gold sconces, the plush carpeted hallway stretching out to either side of them. The bell hop moved to the right and directed them down the hall until finally they came to an ornate set of double doors. Taking a key from his pocket, the bellhop opened them and swept into the room, standing aside for them to enter.

The grand presence of the hotel continued to baffle him as they strolled down the hall. His awestruck expression only grew, roving around and marveling at everything.

"Interesting…" he commented, eyeing a marble bust of a statue, as they swept past and approached a set of doors that he figured must be their room.

Jasper stepped aside, letting Alice go in first and slipped in behind her. "This is ours?" he asked, clearly taken by the ornate furniture, the golden sconces decorating the room and large layout. Letting go of Alice's hand, Jasper moved over to a likeness of the marble bust that had decorated the hall outside. He puckered his eyebrows in curiosity and gingerly reached out, letting his fingers glide over the slick surface of the statue. He was completely mesmerized by it, unable to break his gaze away from it.

Alice stepped into the marble foyer, and handed the bellhop a few hundred dollar bills she had pocketed in the lobby and thanked him nicely. He stared at the bills for a moment in disbelief before exclaiming his gratitude several times over and showing himself out.

Left alone with Jasper, she skipped over to his side and grabbed his hand again. "Well, what do you think?" she asked, gesturing around them.

Alice's voice broke his concentration. The way she grabbed his hand with such excitement caused him to rip his gaze away from the statue and concentrate it on her.

"It's um…very interesting," he replied, unable to come up with better words. "Very...big." He chuckled, chagrined by his own ignorance.

"You haven't even seen the whole thing yet," she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the foyer and into a large living room. Groups of chairs and couches filled the space which was decorated in creams and golds. "It's pretty," she remarked, looking around the room before tugging at his hand and leading him into the dining room which was occupied by a long mahogany table, a crystal chandelier hanging above it. Seeing as they would have no real use for either room, she impatiently skipped toward the bedroom with Jasper in tow.

"There's more?" He quirked an eyebrow in confusion as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the foyer, moving into the living room. Jasper followed close behind her as she gave him the grand tour. "Very nice…" He remarked, with very little interest. Before he could say anything else, Alice was pulling him toward the dining room area. The large space was occupied by a long rectangular table, chairs and a chandelier, the finest of fine dining. But, being vampires, they had little use for it. Alice didn't even bother to stop. Instead, she merely breezed right on through with him in tow. Jasper couldn't help but chuckle.

"Impatient, aren't we?" he implied, as a smile flitted across his face.

Alice laughed, pulling on his hand even harder. "Come on, come on!"

"I'm coming!" Jasper laughed as she nearly began dragging him.

The bedroom, also decorated in golds and creams, was as large as the living area dwarfing the large bed in the center of the room. A couch, two chairs, and a settee still failed to make the room feel cramped. A door opened up into a large master bath complete with a clawfoot tub with gold feet.

"You know what sounds really good right now?" she purred, stepping up to him and running her hands down his chest. She tilted her head back, looking up at him with a wide smile.

"What's that?" Jasper asked, lifting an eyebrow. He couldn't help but conjure a sly smile as he tasted the mood around her. The way she ran her fingers down his chest implied that she wanted to get very close. "Well now..." he cooed, inclining his head to her.

"I would love a nice, hot bath," she said, unbuttoning his shirt with a wicked grin. "With you."

"Well, I think that can be arranged…" he said with a coy smile. The way her nimble little fingers began slowly unbuttoning his shirt sent a rush of excitement through him. He lifted his own hands and slid them up her hips and let them come to rest on her waist.

Grabbing him by his unbuttoned shirt, she pulled him into the bathroom. She slid his muddy shirt off his shoulders, letting it drop from his arms and fall to the marble bathroom floor with a grin, trailing her fingertips lightly over his exposed chest.

Jasper lifted an eyebrow with a knowing smile and followed suit when she pulled him into the bathroom. His shirt slid off of his shoulders and pooled at his feet on the marbled floor. The shiver that ran through him at the very touch of her fingertips on his exposed skin almost caused him to become weak in the knees.

"I'll run the water," she said, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him before she padded over to the bathtub.

"Yes, ma'am," he purred and returned a quick peck before watching every movement as she flitted to the tub and started the water.

She turned on the faucet, waiting until steam began to rise from the water before putting the stopper in. Turning to him, her lips quirked in a smile as she crooked her finger and motioned for him to come closer.

When she turned and motioned for him to join her he felt a sudden jolt of nerves. He steadied himself against the sink and slid off his boots. Next he unbuttoned his pants and let them pool at his feet. Perhaps, it was the stripping in front of her that made him nervous. Normally it was so heated that neither was paying attention to each other with minds so pointed in one direction. He moved over to the tub and gave a quick, nervous nod before sliding down into the water and letting his arms come to rest on the edges. The water felt good against his cool skin, warm and oddly relaxing. He shifted his gaze up to her and let a lopsided smile form on his lips. "Gonna join me?" he asked, in alluring tone.

Kicking off her shoes, Alice reached down and unfastened her slacks in answer, letting them drop to the floor with a coy smile before slowly working the buttons on her shirt one at a time. Never taking her eyes off him, she slowly slipped out of the shirt, letting it fall onto the marble before stepping into the bath and sinking into the water. She leaned back against him, laying her head on his shoulder.

Jasper never took his eyes off of her as she worked off her shoes, her pants and meticulously worked the buttons on her shirt and let it pool at her feet. She was breathtaking, a true goddess among men, and he felt a sudden sense of pride that she was his. He couldn't help the awestruck expression on his face as he moved over and made room for her. A smile curved his lips as he lifted a hand and stroked his fingers through her hair when she laid her head against his shoulder. "This feels nice…" he remarked softly.

"Mmmmmmm," was her only reply. She closed her eyes and laid there for a moment, just enjoying the sensation of the warm water surrounding them as the bath tub filled, the feel of him as she reclined against his chest.

"You like that?" he purred, sliding his hand down between her shoulders and let his fingers trail lazily along her spine.

"Mmmhmmmm." She arched her back, allowing him to slide his hand between them. As the bathtub became in danger of overflowing, Alice leaned forward and turned off the water.

He couldn't help but sigh in contentment as he reclined his head against the back of the tub, letting his senses overtake him. The fresh clean smell of the water, mixed with Alice's scent almost relaxed him to point of slumber. He drew out of his relaxed state however, when Alice stirred and leaned forward to twist the knob for the water.

"Soap?" she asked, turning around and facing him with a languid smile.

He crooked one eyebrow as a lopsided smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Come here, darlin'..." he said, turning her around and pulling her against him. "Allow me."

Alice slowly settled back against his chest, her eyes wide. "Jasper, what are you-?"

Plucking the soap up off the edge of the tub, Jasper held it up with a coy smile. "This…" he said, finishing her sentence and dipping it into the water to lather up his hands. He set it back down from where he'd retrieved it and went to work, caressing his hands against her shoulders and smoothing them down her back, kneading his palms into the soft flesh before bringing his soapy hands back up and smoothing them down her arms.

Alice's face went from surprise to relaxed almost to the point of paralysis as Jasper's hands drifted over her body, slick with soap. As he worked his way from her shoulders to her back, she raised herself slightly off his chest, moaning softly, to give him better access.

The relaxation in her mood caused him to smile. "You like that, huh?" he asked, slipping his hands down toward the small of her back when she gave him further access.

Again Alice found herself almost incapable of answering. Instead she arched her back, another breathy groan escaping her lips.

"Here, turn around…" he instructed, smiling at her.

She obeyed without question, shifting around so that she was facing him, her mouth turned up in a lazy smile.

He lathered his hands again, replacing the soap and reaching over to smooth his hands over her cheeks before trailing them down her neck. He then caressed them down her shoulders, collar bone and glided them over her chest and down the planes of her stomach. "There…" he said, eyeing her appreciatively.

Alice's eyes had been closed as she enjoyed the feel of his hands upon her. When he spoke, she opened them again, looking down to find she was washed clean of mud. Smiling she picked up the soap. "Your turn," she said, working up a lather in her hands.

"You might be doing a lot of scrubbing..." he warned playfully. Closing his eyes, he laid his head back against the edge of the tub and smiled. This was going to take awhile because Alice hadn't been nearly as dirty.

"Well, considering I am the cause of most of this, I think it only fair," she replied, laughing. Setting the soap aside she moved her hands to his face, working through the layer of mud until his smooth pale skin was once again visible. "There you are," she giggled. "I knew you were still under there somewhere."

Jasper suppressed an amused smile, knowing the catalyst had been her act of shoving him into the mud but he wasn't complaining. In fact, he'd rather enjoyed their romp and honestly, a little mud didn't bother him. The moment her hands touched his face and penetrated the layer of mud and came in contact with his skin, a tinge of pleasure shot through him. Every time she touched him, every nerve in his body came alive.

Her hands slid down the column of his throat before massaging his shoulders and the lean muscles of his chest. As she worked down to his abdomen she blushed slightly and bit her lip knowing that he would sense the feelings swirling within her as her hands drifted over the taut muscles there.

"Magic hands…" he moaned with a contented sigh as her fingers, slicked with soap, moved down his ravaged throat, shoulders and down the muscles of his chest. The way her fingers caressed his skin lulled him into relaxation almost to the edge of slumber. A smile broke across his face when she reached his abdomen. The sudden wave of embarrassment became almost as thick as a fog and he lifted his head and slit one eye open. "Are you embarrassed?" he mused, lifting an eyebrow.

"Only because you know everything I'm feeling and by proxy what I'm thinking about," she said, smiling.

"Sorry," he chuckled. "It can't be helped. The joys of being an empath, I'm afraid…" he said, grinning.

She pinched him. "Yes, I'm sure it's horrible…knowing how badly I want you all the time."

"Extremely," he remarked, chuckling.

"Now you turn around," she said, moving back to give him room to do so.

"Yes, ma'am." He obeyed, drawing himself up and twisting around until his back was to her.

Taking up the soap again she lathered her hands up again and smoothed her hands over his shoulders and back, pressing herself up against him as she ran her hands down his arms.

Jasper closed his eyes again as her fingers found purchase against his skin, smoothing over his shoulders and down his back. "That feels…really nice..." he moaned, almost incapacitated by her touch.

She smiled, making circular motions against his back with her little hands. "Your hair is a mess," she commented, reaching over to take up a little bottle of shampoo. She opened it, the clean fresh smell enveloping them as she poured some into her hand.

"I would imagine so. I was in the mud…" he replied, chuckling.

"Lean your head back. I can't reach," she laughed.

"Not a problem," he drawled and tilted his head back toward her as if he couldn't hold it up. "Better?" he asked, snapping open his eyes and grinning.

"Yes," she said, tangling her fingers into his hair with a frown as she scrubbed to get rid of the mud. His mop of blond curls had been made brown but slowly their honey colored hue became visible again.

He closed his eyes with a soft sigh as her fingers massaged into his scalp. The soothing motion of her fingertips taking him to the point of pure bliss as a placid smile touched his lips.

"Would you like me to wash your hair next?"

"That would be nice," she said, cupping her hands to pour water over his head and wash out the shampoo. "There," she said, running her fingers through his damp curls. "All finished."

Her soft voice filtered in through Jasper's fogged mind, a siren's song of pure enthrallment. "Ok…" he murmured, too relaxed to come up with any other words. He snapped his head back up and slicked a hand through his hair, glancing over his shoulder at her. "Your turn," he mused.

Alice's rolled her eyes upward, motioning toward her muddy shock of spiky hair. "Good luck is all I have to say," she said, scrunching her nose.

Jasper twisted himself around to face her again. "Ok, turn around..." He said, motioning for her to do so.

Jasper smirked and picked up the shampoo bottle, squeezing some into his hand. Replacing it back on the edge of the tub, before lathering his hands together and reached forward, massaging his fingers into her hair and slowly working through the mud until traces of her true inky black color shown through.

Alice dutifully turned around and leaned her head back, a little apprehensive about his fingers massaging over her scalp. He would feel and see the scars there again and even though she knew he accepted her just as she was, it made her shoulders tense to anticipate it.

Jasper paid little attention to the scars on Alice's scalp. They didn't bother him, as they would someone else. He loved Alice for everything she was, no matter what flaws she carried. After all, he had his own fair share of flaws. He looked past the apprehension leaking into her mood, as he massaged his fingers against her scalp.

It felt nice, she couldn't deny it. Still her mood shifted between pleasure and tension as she cringed ever so slightly each time his fingers moved over a scar. She took a deep breath, making a conscious effort to relax.

"Relax..." Jasper encouraged, taking note of the tension. "You've no reason to feel tense..." he reassured, retracting his hands and cupping them, scooping up water and running it over her head. "Almost done," he said, a smile flickering across his lips.

"Ok," she said, her voice a little strained. The water washed over her hair and down her back as she took another deep breath, her muscles still stiff. She shrugged her shoulders trying to work the tension out of them as she gave a soft sigh.

Jasper smiled, satisfied as the last of the soap washed from her hair and leaned forward, whispering in her ear. "Relax…" he breathed, lifting his hands to come to rest on her shoulders.

Alice's sharp intake of breath startled even her as his voice was suddenly at her ear, the feeling of his breath there against the sensitive skin making the muscles in her stomach clench against a wave of desire.

"See?" he murmured in a soft tone as he slipped his fingers down her shoulders and traced them down to the small of her back, pressing a soft kiss to the nape of her neck. Jasper displayed a coy smile when Alice's mood suddenly shifted from tense to desire. Continuing to trail his fingers lazily up and down her back he pressed another soft kiss to the nape of her neck.

"Mmhmmm." She moved her head to the side at his kiss, feeling as though she suddenly couldn't hold it upright. He wasn't even using his gift to make her relax but she couldn't resist the way his hands trailed down her back, his fingertips eliciting conflicting responses in her. Relaxation, submission, desire, and an overwhelming need to turn and mold her body to his all warred within her making her shiver.

"Better?" he murmured, pressing another kiss to the nape of her neck as her head lolled to the side.

"Very," she sighed quietly. Every muscle in her body had relaxed to the point that she felt as though she couldn't move even if she wanted to do so. "Are you sure you're not working some empathic trick on me?" she asked as she almost teetered backwards.

"Positive," he assured her, chuckling. "I'm not even using my gift…" he said, moving his hands up to steady her so that she didn't fall.

As his fingers glided over the sensitive skin of her back Jasper picked up the mixture of moods becoming thick in the air, the strength of them magnifying his own desire as he trailed his fingers back up and paused with his hands on her shoulders. "Do you...want to turn around?" he whispered with a soft smile. "Might be easier if you did…"

For the first time Alice moved without grace, fumbling her way as she spun around to face Jasper. She felt as though her limbs were barely responding to her and she almost fell into Jasper's chest when she turned towards him. "Easier for what?" she asked as she blinked up at him, her eyes half closed.

"For this…" he murmured as he wound an arm around her and pulled her to him. He lifted his free hand and stroked his fingers against her cheek as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips. Every emotion inside of him brimmed beneath the surface as he molded his lips to hers.

She returned his kiss, her lips parting ever so slightly as she climbed into his lap. Water sloshed onto the marble floor but she couldn't bring herself to care, not when she was wrapping her legs around his waist and twining her arms around her neck.

"Mmm…" he moaned against her lips as he pulled her closer to him, when she climbed up into his lap. He slid a hand up to cradle the back of her head, knotting his fingers in her hair. He slipped his other arm behind her back, locking her in an embrace when she slid her arms around his neck. The passion between them escalated into a tangible thing around him, swirling into a fog of complete bliss and magnifying his own desire as he worked his lips against hers, parting his own gently.

"I love the way you taste," she whispered against his lips, moving her hands up to tangle in the curls at the nape of his neck. More water splashed onto the floor as she pushed him back to recline against the back of the bathtub, leaning forward to press herself against his chest as she moved her lips to his neck.

"Mmhmm..." Jasper responded, barely able to get anything coherent out. Alice's lips were sweeter then honey, almost to the point where it drove him wild. The sensation of her fingers twining into his hair combined with the sudden pressure of Alice shoving him into the back of the tub caused a shiver of pleasure to run through him. When his back hit the back of the tub Jasper quickly moved to pull her on top of him, unable to bare even an inch of space between them. He tilted his head back, fiercely capturing her lips again and letting the arm wrapped around her drop down so he could press his hand against the small of her back. He let loose a wild gasp when she broke the kiss and moved in on his neck and arched it to expose his throat to her.

As they leaned back she banged her knees against the side of the tub, fumbling awkwardly to readjust her legs and allow herself to stay as close to him as possible. "Bed," she moaned against his throat, moving her legs out from behind him. Her kisses became more impatient, more urgent as she feverishly moved her lips against his skin. "Bed bed bed…"

"Ok…" he gasped, rolling his eyes back. The moment her lips touched his neck he felt a driving need for her flare within him. He lolled his head to the side as her lips moved urgently against his throat. When she spoke his head rolled back around into place and his eyes fluttered open. "Let's…" he said, nodding vigorously and moved out from under her to scoop her up, leaping from the tub and scurrying off to the bedroom.

Alice shifted around in his arms, wrapping her arms and legs around him as she covered him in a flurry of kisses.

Jasper stumbled into the bedroom, weaving around furniture as Alice covered him in feverish kisses, making it extremely hard for him to concentrate. His mind was numb to anything else, only focusing on her. 'Bed, bed, bed...' He thought, a marked determination flaring inside of him as they attempted to get to their destination.

As they stumbled into the bedroom, she pulled with all her strength causing them both to fall back onto the chaise lounge. She never missed a beat, kissing her way up his neck and jaw to bite his ear lobe with a savage little growl.

When Alice pulled him downward, he didn't give it much thought and caved himself down in on top of her gasping when she bit his ear. However, something didn't seem right. It dawned on him that the bed seemed small but the fog in his mind prevented him from comprehending the fact that they hadn't made it that far. Instead he grabbed her chin, pulling her face around to lock his lips with hers.

He quickly flashed a hand down to curl around her calf, hitching it up against his hip. Wait, he thought. When his hand had reached back it had come in contact with a wooden bar causing him to pucker his eyebrows in confusion as he pulled away from her lips. "Oops...not the bed," he said in chagrin, hurriedly picking her up and swiftly making off for the bed, throwing her down on top of it and immediately caving himself in on top of her.

The satin coverlet underneath her was no competition compared with the delicious feeling of his body lying on top of her own. Alice reached up and tugged him by the hair, pulling his face to hers and seeking his lips in a flare of desire. A little growl escaped her lips as she moved her hands to his back, raking her nails over his skin.

The hungry desire emanating between them was almost enough to drive Jasper over the edge. As soon as their lips met he drove himself into their kiss, hungrily moving his lips against hers in an attempt to pour out the desire burning within him. Her fingers knotting in his hair brought him even closer to losing all self control as he pressed her into the mattress. His lips parted slightly as the sweet taste of her own sent a hunger through him that ached down into his bones. He flashed a hand back and curled his fingers around her calf, bringing up her leg to secure it against his hip. An animalistic growl escaped his throat in response to her nails biting into his back.

The way Jasper grabbed her leg, pulling it up against him, made her bring up her other one to hook around his waist. She broke away from his lips to level her gaze with his, her eyes sparking with a hunger that had nothing to do with thirst and everything to do with her need for him.

A wild gasp escaped Jasper's lips when Alice broke the kiss. The emotional climate around her was thick and when he met her gaze, the hunger in her eyes reflected the heightened emotions between them. The feeling of her beneath him, the feeling of her legs around him, left him wanting for more. "Alice..." he breathed, leaning in and whispering into her ear, as he lowered his head down to her throat. He moved in, hungrily pressing kisses to her neck and slid the hand on her hip forward, cupping it against her waist. A broken cry escaped Alice's lips as he pulled her to him, joining them both body and soul.


	11. Past Lives

11. Past Lives

Laying on his stomach and propped up on one elbow, Jasper traced a hand lazily down the planes of her belly. "You're beautiful…" he cooed, sighing quietly. The silky smoothness of her skin beneath his fingertips made him feel alive. The very sight of her had sparked feelings inside of him that he'd not known existed until he'd met her.

Alice smiled, her eyes closed, as she relished every movement of his fingers on her skin. Lying here with him was pure bliss, the sensation of him touching her, of his breath dancing lightly against her skin… She turned her head towards him, her eyes fluttering open and finding his face. His expression was beyond charming and it made her smile widen. "I love you," she sighed. "So much…"

"I love you too," he whispered as his fingers glided up her stomach and over her chest. He traced them gently across her collar bone before letting them glide up her neck. Running his fingertips along her temple and tracing a path along her jaw line he laughed quietly, completely engulfed in Alice. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her throat, working his lips tenderly against the soft skin there. Lifting his gaze to meet hers he found the spark of joy in her eyes that belied the emotional climate radiating around her.

Alice giggles at the soft kiss he placed on her neck, a pleasant shiver working its way up her spine and curling her toes. She shifted her weight to nestle into his side.

Jasper drew back to study her with an adoring gaze. "You're content…?" he murmured, making it more of a pointed statement than a question.

"Of course," she said, closing her eyes. "I always am when I'm with you…"

"I like it…" he said, giving a hint of a smile. "When you're content, I mean. I find myself gravitating toward you," he whispered as his smile grew wider.

Jasper rolled onto his back and slipped an arm around her, pulling her toward him and pressing a kiss to her temple. The emotional climate around them still hung on, lingering emotions of desire still clinging in the air but beginning to fade into something more content and relaxing. He couldn't explain the feelings she gave him nor could he explain the deep primal feelings of protection he felt toward her, but he didn't question them. He just knew that it felt right and that he loved her. Being with her in this moment felt right. She had altered him in every way imaginable.

Alice turned onto her side with a giggle, kissing his cheek before pulling back and studying every line of his angelic face. She found everything about him fascinating, feeling as though she could stare at him forever and never lose her sense of wonder that this remarkable creature somehow belonged to her.

The softness of her lips against his cheek sent a shiver through him that he couldn't deny, causing the smile displayed on his face to grow marginally wider. The joy in her mood became infiltrated with curiosity, fascination and wonder as she leaned back to study him. He didn't know why but he suddenly felt self conscious as her gaze roved over him, over the scars lining his jaw and marring his face. She'd already stated that she didn't care, she loved him no matter what, but he still couldn't help but feel a bit of apprehension on the possibility she would find a flaw she didn't like. He was overreacting of course because Alice's mood held nothing in it to hint at any such feelings. No, her mood was still quite filled with fascination, wonder and awe. He did belong to her and he'd realized this from the beginning, that nothing, come hell or high water, would separate him from her.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly, furrowing her brow.

"Nothing, I'm fine…" he lied smoothly, letting a faint smile slip to the corners of his mouth. He wouldn't dampen her mood with his own assumptions. Instead he smoothed out his expression and pressed the smile at the corners of his lips wider. Lying to her was easier than revealing his weaknesses and yet lying to her sent a stab of pain straight through his silent heart. Even something as small as three words caused him to be deeply angered at himself for not being truthful to her, but his pride stood in the way.

"No, that's not true," she argued, growing concerned as she took in his pained expression. "I can tell now…when you're not telling me everything. Jasper, what is it?"

"It's just..." he began, shifting his gaze away from her and rolling his lip between his teeth. "Well, sometimes…I still feel as if you'll find something about me that you don't like…" His voice trailed off into silence.

"Jasper," Alice said, turning his face back to her and stroking her fingers down his face. "Why would you think that? Have I yet?"

Jasper's eyes shifted to Alice, as her hands guided his face back to her. "Because no matter how hard I try I feel as if I'm not good enough," he murmured. "And no…" he admitted, sighing. "You haven't…"

"Good enough for what? For me?" Alice asked, her eyes disbelieving as she took his face in both her hands. "Jasper, I don't ever want you to think that. Just stop it or something. It's ridiculous."

Jasper simply nodded, pursing his lips together. Arguing with Alice was moot. Not to mention he was sure that he was overreacting. The feelings she displayed showed no signs of doubt or distaste regarding him nor did they ever. Perhaps he was simply waiting for something that would never happen.

His gaze scanned over her features as if rememorizing everything about her. The way her lips bowed, the flawless touch of her skin and how silky it was to the touch, the childlike look in her eyes when she got excited... Turning toward her he pressed his face into the crook of her neck and placed a kiss there, discreetly taking in her scent and reveling in the sweetness of it.

Laughing, she turned her head away from him baring her throat as she grabbed a hold of the arm he had draped around her, pulling herself in closer to him. "I love when you kiss me there," she breathed. "It tickles a little but in a good way…"

Jasper growled playfully and laughed, planting another tender kiss there. "I like the way you taste…" he murmured, allowing her to pull herself in closer and lifting his gaze to hers.

"Mmmmm…" she moaned, her face lighting up with happiness. "That's what I said to you earlier," she recalled. "Good thing that we each find the other so…appetizing." A laugh bubbled up from her throat as she turned back to him, placing a kiss on the tip of his nose.

Jasper let another playful growl escape his lips, followed by a chuckle. "I know..." he murmured, sighing quietly and drawing in her mood, the invigorating feeling rushing through him like a renewal of himself.

"I'm still sorry, you know," she said quietly, her mood turning more serious and edged with remorse and guilt.

Jasper's eyebrows puckered together. When Alice's mood shifted, turning to a more somber tone, his expression turned to one of confusion. Her words were soft and barely audible but he had picked them up easily. "It's not your fault..." he said, frowning slightly. "You did nothing wrong. I did it for you...Okay?" he said in a tone that didn't ask for argument.

He clearly didn't want an argument but he was getting one anyway. "For me?" Alice scoffed. "No Jasper, you did it _because_ of me. Because I didn't think and that's inexcusable no matter how much you try to take it upon yourself. You had been doing fine. You were going to do fine. I saw it. And then I messed everything up and now you feel badly for something that wasn't your fault which only makes me feel worse…"

"Alice..." Jasper interjected, holding up his hand to halt any further argument. "Listen to me…" he said, turning to her and grasping her chin with his fingers to bring her face to his. "This is not your fault," he said, enunciating each word. "Yes, I feel bad for what I've done, but it happened and I can't change that. My main concern is you. I subjected you to something that was unforgivable," he said firmly, keeping his gaze trained on her pointedly. "When he ripped your ring off I just…lost it…" he admitted, with a frown. "I couldn't let him do that to you. At first I was just going to scare him but he knew too much. I had to kill him…and I just simply blacked out…"

Alice set her jaw stubbornly, shaking her head at his words. "Yes, but why were you so thirsty?"

"Because I hadn't eaten," he argued.

Alice shook her head. "And why hadn't you? Why were we there for me to fall prey to a mugger? Why was I not able to avoid him? The answers are me, me and stupid me. So it is my fault, end of story. But I'm not going to do that to you again. I'm going to be more careful. I'm going to watch out for you, always, so you never have to go through that again."

"Things just happened that way Alice... But don't expect me to blame you for it because I won't," he disagreed, shaking his head.

"You don't have to," she whispered, hiding her face in his neck to avoid looking at his red eyes anymore, the sight of them looking into her golden ones suddenly causing her immeasurable pain. "I blame myself."

Jasper shook his head, sighing. She truly believed it was her fault and he wasn't sure how he could convince her otherwise. His eyebrows puckered together as he worked through the situation in his mind. The way she hid her face, burying it in his neck, caused Jasper a stab of pain. He lifted his own hand and cradled the back of her head, gently raking his fingers through her hair. "Please don't..." he pleaded, sighing. "It's not your fault," he murmured, pressing a kiss into her hair.

Alice took a deep breath of him, feeling the kiss he placed in her hair and snuggling closer into him before sliding off the bed and walking over to retrieve one of the fluffy white hotel robes. Slipping into it she unzipped the travel bag and took out the remainder of their wet clothes, folding them and placing them on top of the bag. Finally she picked up the desk phone.

Jasper pulled in a breath of her scent and squeezed his arm around her as she drew in closer. He could literally lay here with her forever, never moving but they had things to do and when she moved away from him to get up, he reluctantly let her go and pulled himself up into a sitting position, watching her every move as she graced across the room and slipped into a bath robe. His eyebrows puckered together in curiosity as she went about rifling through the travel bag and then danced over to the desk phone.

"Yes, hello. I was wondering if we could have some things laundered. Yes, thank you."

Jasper's sensitive hearing picked up the other half of the conversation but he didn't care enough to tune into the words. Instead, he kept his gaze focused on Alice, fascinated by the way she twirled the cord, the way her lips moved in response to the desk clerk. He couldn't help the warm, loving smile that leaked into his expression. Everything about her was so radiant that he felt in awe simply to be in her presence

She sat down the phone and turned back to Jasper on the bed. "Someone will be up to collect our clothes. I'm going to take care of something," she said, walking over to her coat and pulling the scissors out of the pocket. Glancing at them for a moment she padded into the bathroom.

Jasper watched in confusion as she graced over to her coat and pulled out the pair of scissors that she had purchased earlier. "Wait, what are…?" he began, sliding off the bed and moving after her, feeling the curiosity inside of him growing stronger. He hooked a hand around her upper arm and spun her around to him, his gaze immediately going to the metal glint of the scissors clutched in her hand. "What are those for?" he asked.

Alice gave him a puzzled look. "My hair," she replied, furrowing her brow. "I told you before… What else would I be doing with them?"

He relaxed his grip, letting his hands fall to his sides and took in her confused expression. "The only thing I can think of would be…that you're cutting it off. But why?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow. "It looks fine the way it is."

"I'm just going to even it up. Whoever did it didn't do a very good job," she joked, a hint of sadness in her eyes. "I'm tired of trying to hide who I am so I'm just going to embrace it. I feel like I can now, because of you."

"Oh…" he said as an understanding smile flashed across his face. "I see..." Nodding once, he reached up and slid his fingers through her hair. Her words held an underlying sadness, something he picked up on quickly. His gaze narrowed and locked on hers, immediately noting the tint of sadness in her eyes as well. "Are you ok?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

Alice smiled slightly and nodded. "Yes, I am. I mean short hair isn't exactly the fashion but maybe I'm just going to be that fashion forward. In a few decades, everyone will want their hair like mine."

"Well, I'm sure it'll look great…" he said, trailing his fingers down her cheek. "I'll love it no matter what," he assured her, letting his gaze rove over the choppy haircut she currently sported. He couldn't find any faults in it, himself, loving her despite any of the imagined flaws she found in herself.

Her eyes roamed over his naked body. "You'd better put on the other robe," she said with a coy smile. "Someone is going to be here to pick up the clothes and you can't answer the door like that."

"Oh, right," he realized, glancing down at himself with a sheepish look. He flitted over to the chair and snatched up the large cream colored robe off the arm. The fabric felt odd in his hands. It was soft, warm and fuzzy, a texture that was not all that unpleasant. Without further studying, Jasper slipped the robe on and pulled belt around his waist, tying it off in the front.

Alice stifled a giggle into her hand. "You look…cute," she said, smiling. A fluffy bathrobe was one of the last things she had ever thought she would see him in.

Jasper smiled triumphantly. "Well, thank you." He beamed and gave himself the once over. "I think it makes me look pastier…" he noted, puckering his eyebrows together.

"I don't think you or I could look any paler if we tried," she laughed.

"I doubt it," he smiled, returning his gaze to hers.

"We are dead, after all."

"That we are…" he said, chuckling.

A knock sounded at the door and Alice slipped inside the bathroom. "Could you get that? It will be the bellhop and it wouldn't exactly do for me to answer the door in my robe, being a woman. We've already shattered convention enough with our arrival and we don't need any questions."

Jasper turned when the knock came, the distinct sound of a human fist on the wood.

"Sunglasses!" she reminded. "Pretend you're blind!"

"Of course," he said, shifting his gaze to Alice's retreating form before scurrying around for the sunglasses. "Aha!" he called, spotting them under one of the chairs. Flying across the room and scooping them up he settled them in place over his nose.

He swept over to the door and opened it enough to see who was on the other side. Jasper swallowed as his throat flared, scanning his gaze across the human on the other side. "You must be here for the clothes…" he stated, in a strained voice and attached a pained smile.

The bellhop from earlier that morning stared at the man answering the door. He almost didn't recognize him with the mud washed clean of his face but the same black sunglasses tipped him off as to his identity. "Um…yes, sir," he stammered. He waited for a moment and when the man said nothing more he searched his empty hands. "Do you have them for me, sir?" he asked, confused.

Jasper cocked his head, as if trying to locate the source of the sound. "Yes, they're in here…" he said, patting his hand along the panel of the door and stepping back into the hallway, letting the door swing open. "Yes, they're around here somewhere…" he assured him in a strained tone and purposely directed his gaze just past the bellhop. "Would you like me to retrieve them?" he asked, inclining his head slightly. He swallowed in reflex as his throat continued to flare.

"Oh!" the bellhop exclaimed, catching on and clearly embarrassed by his gaffe. "Just tell me where they are, sir, and I'll be glad to get them! No problem at all!"

"My wife…said she put them on the bag in the bedroom…" Jasper said, his voice straining against the fire raging in his throat.

The bellhop moved into the bedroom, scrambling quickly to pick up the wet clothes folded on top of the bag. "Oh, sir, I apologize! I'll take care of it, really! Don't trouble yourself!" He opened an armoire and pulled out a laundry bag, quickly stuffing the clothes inside and taking a ticket from his pocket and pressing it into the man's hand. "Here you are, sir. I'll have them back up this evening, not to worry!"

"It's ok…" Jasper strained a smile, chuckling. He could see with perfect clarity and couldn't help but suppress an amused smile behind the bellhop's back as he scurried around to pick up the clothes. Keeping up with appearances, Jasper stumbled around until he found purchase on the arm of the chaise lounge and patted his way around it. "I'm afraid I've lost my walking stick..." he mused, with mock embarrassment. He straightened up, still keeping his hand resting against the back of the lounge, and patted his _way__around__to__the__front__as__the__bellhop__approached__him.__Jasper__spotted__the__ticket__in__his__hand__and__groped__around__until__he__found__the__bell__hop's__arm._

_"Thank you," he said, standing and straining another smile as the little man pressed the bill in his hand. "No hurry," he assured him as he moved off._

_Still mumbling apologies, the bellhop excused himself shutting the door behind him._

_Jasper's lips curled into a wicked grin as the bellhop took his leave. He closed his fingers around the ticket and cast off the glasses, dropping himself down onto the chaise lounge. He erupted into laughter, unable to control his utter amusement anymore, and draped his arm over the back of the lounge as he waited for Alice. _

_In the bathroom, Alice erupted into a fit of giggles. "I'm surprised he didn't fall down!" she laughed._

_When Alice's own laughter echoed from the bathroom, Jasper's eyes sparked with mirth. "You should've seen the look on his face!" He called, lounging his head back and sighing deeply. "I had trouble keeping a straight face…but I think I did quite well."_

_"I saw it in my vision," she replied, her voice amused. "I was keeping an eye out. And yes, you were very convincing."_

_"Why thank you," he replied, chuckling. "But, I suppose I should've known that you had already seen it!" he called, amused._

_The bathroom door opened and Alice stepped out, still clad in her robe. Her hair was still spiky, but a little shorter and more even from one side to the other. In fact, the black choppy layers sticking out in every direction almost looked as though it had been purposefully done. She raised a hand up to touch it and turned her head to the side to give him a better view. _

_Jasper sat upright almost immediately as the bathroom door opened and Alice stepped out. The difference was remarkable. His eyes drew wide in astonishment as his mouth fell open with a pop. She definitely looked different, very much so. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, she looked dazzling._

_"You like it?" she asked. "I'm hoping people will just think I'm an eccentric from Paris," she said with a laugh._

_Jasper nodded, completely at a loss for words. "Very much so," he said, his eyes roving over each and every strand. In moments he was on his feet and at her side, eyeing it like a piece of art. "Absolutely beautiful..." he murmured, mesmerized._

_"It's not quite as butchered as before. Well, it is, but now it's artistically butchered." She laughed. "I should have done this sooner. It feels better to just work with it than trying to cover it up and hide it. And I was actually able to hide the scars better this way."_

_"I like it," he chuckled and drew back to meet her gaze. "It's very…innovative," he said, grinning. She looked stunning, almost to the point where it rendered him speechless._

_"Well good because it's not like I can grow it back if you hate it," she said, smiling and moving over to the desk. She reached over to the envelope and opened it, pulling out the documents contained within and examining them. Jasper's birth certificate was on top and she perused it before holding it out to him._

_"That's true," Jasper agreed, nodding as she moved past him and swept over to the desk. He turned, keeping his gaze on her, as she picked up the envelope and opened it. Linking his hands behind his back he joined her, curiosity written across his face as she examined the first birth certificate. His. He unlinked his hands and puckered his eyebrows, taking up the document she held out to him. Holding it up in front of him, he scanned over it. He smirked at the sight of his name and shifted his gaze up to Alice. "It's very well done…" he mused._

_"I've never seen one before so I'll take your word for it," she said. _

_Taking her own she went and sat on the bed, staring at it for the longest time. Alice Elizabeth Smith. The name was foreign, the birth date meaningless to her. She ran her fingers over the paper, searching for a sense of completeness that still managed to elude her. She sat it aside on the bed with a sigh._

_His gaze followed Alice as she took hers and sat on the bed. The look written across her face confused him and slightly concerned him. She looked partly disappointed, as if she'd been looking for something and still couldn't find it. He sampled the mood around her, slightly concerned to find that he hadn't been that far off the mark in judging her expression. "Alice?" he asked, moving over to join her on the bed and sitting down beside her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him, murmuring softly as he did so. "What is it? Did you want a different name?" "No," she said quietly, shaking her head. "I just thought I'd feel something, seeing this. Like maybe it would make me feel as though I have an identity. But I still feel the same." She turned her head and looked at her certificate again. "I guess it was silly to expect so much from a piece of paper."_

_"You have an identity…" he said, slightly confused. "Alice Whitlock, remember?" he reminded her, with a reassuring edge. _

_Alice smiled up at him, her eyes still touched with sadness. "Yes," she agreed, turning her gaze back to the birth certificate. Alice Elizabeth Smith. The name just looked so wrong. The only thing that felt right was the Alice, the name standing out against the paper as though it were lit by recognition in the haziness of her memory. But it was as though it was in the wrong place, the letters of the other names following it like an alien language. _

_The smile Alice displayed was a false front to what she really felt. Confusion, sadness, loss, all mixed together to become one tangible force hit like a shockwave, causing him to reach up and pinch the bridge of his nose and squeeze his eyes shut in an attempt to blot out the emotions trying infiltrate his own. When he opened his eyes, Alice's gaze was once again trained on the birth certificate, her concentration evident. His eyebrows puckered together trying to discern the new emotion leaking in and overpowering the others. "What is it?" he asked, his concern layering his words._

_Staring at it she suddenly felt as though the truth were right there on the tip of her tongue but obscured by an impenetrable fog. She squeezed her eyes shut and willed herself to remember. Alice... Alice what? Her fingers drifted to her hair, easily finding the scar just about her right ear. A flicker of pain shot through her as her fingers made contact, something almost pushing its way to the surface but then sinking back into a past forbidden to her. _

_He became more concerned when she didn't answer, keeping his gaze locked on her expression. She was in thought, searching for something hidden in the words, the way someone would stare at a crossword puzzle, trying to find the hidden words jumbled in with the letters. "Alice?" he asked, apprehensive. _

The dominant emotion in her mood was depression, something he was very familiar with. During his time with Maria he'd gone through the same thing, experienced the same feeling of being lost and alone. Hope was something that had completely eluded him up until he'd found Alice. He could empathize with her, in more ways than one. Reliving those feelings through her caused a stab of pain to penetrate his heart and streak down to his soul. His gaze shifted from Alice and moved down to the hand placed on his thigh, roving over the scars on his hand, the little reminders of what he'd survived. He was one of very few survivors during the wars. But the superficial scars that ravaged his skin held little in comparison to the emotional ones that scarred his soul. Since meeting Alice his flashbacks had been few and far between. The peace he found in Alice's presence was a feeling that had eluded him since the day he'd been born into the vampiric world.

"It's not silly...to want something everyone has a right to have," he said, pushing back the flickering memories threatening to overwhelm his subconscious. He mustered a brittle smile having triumphed for the moment and slid his gaze back over to her. He pressed a kiss to her cheek and gave her a squeeze with his arm. "I need you to be happy…" he lamented, emphasizing on the word 'need'. "Please?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow and replacing his brittle smile with a warmer one.

Alice opened her eyes and turned to find his face, his loving smile. She reached out her hand and touched her fingertips to his familiar dimple, trailing them over to brush his lips with a smile of her own. "I am happy," she replied.

Jasper's smile widened in response to Alice's touch as her fingers traced over his dimple. He felt relief wash through him, banishing the concern that had dominated him for the last five minutes. Her silence had been unnerving, ringing bells of alarm within his mind as she sat so still enveloped in concentration.

"I just...want to remember, too. Even if it's bad...even if it hurts."

"I know you do…" he agreed softly and lifted the hand resting on the top of his leg to place his hand against her cheek, trailing his fingers downward to curl them under her chin. He then leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, drawing back to meet her gaze. "Maybe, there's a reason..." he mused, softly. "Maybe your life was traumatic and your mind blocked it out...during the change..." he said in a voice barely above a whisper.

His kiss was soft and tender, in direct contrast to the pain that had echoed through her mind only moments before. His eyes searched hers, but something about their red depths struck her as unsettling in a way that they hadn't before. Red eyes...tree branches against a starry sky... Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion when suddenly another frightening flare of pain pierced her brain.

Her eyes went wide as she flew into his arms, wrapping hers around him tightly and burying her face in his chest. A shiver rippled up her spine. "I don't...know what that was," she whimpered. "It happened again."

Jasper immediately enclosed his arms around her, pulling her close into an intimate embrace and rubbing a hand against her back. A frown creased his lips when he dissected the mood around her, picking up fear and pain as she trembled unrelentingly in his arms. "What happened again?" he asked, keeping his voice even to hide the sudden thrill of panic that had shot through him. "Alice, what is it?" he urged.

She clenched her eyes shut again, taking deep breaths and focusing all her concentration towards the name on the birth certificate. All the letters fell away except for the ones most familiar to her. Alice. Reaching her fingers back up into her hair, she brushed her fingertips over the scar above her right ear again. Nothing. The fog in her mind was now solid, a wall determined to keep her out.

Jasper's eyebrows furrowed together as he unsuccessfully attempted to piece together what was going on with her. He focused his energy on calming her enough to eliminate the trembling. Unfortunately he didn't have the ability to erase the pain, something that he wished he could erase above all else. Hugging her close he pressed his cheek against the top of her head and closed his eyes, drawing in the tenor of her mood and working to counteract hers with his own fabricated ones.

"Perhaps...you're right," she said, her voice coming between gasps. "I want...to know...but...maybe I'm trying...to remember something...I shouldn't."

He stroked his fingers down her spine, working his influence through the fabric of her robe in an attempt to bring her rioting moods back into balance. "Perhaps some things are better left unearthed..." he murmured, softly.

"But I almost saw something! Not the future, the past... My past," she said, trembling. "I almost saw what happened... It was pain, pain and red, staring eyes! I almost, I almost..." Her words faded away as she worked to steady her breathing. She pulled herself closer to him, using the feel of his warm, safe embrace to calm her at the same time his influence descended on her like a numbing fog, easing into her muscles, into her thoughts...calming everything.

Jasper smiled, as his influence pushed through the fear and pain that had been dominating her, bringing with it calm and relaxation. "Red eyes?" he asked, shifting his expression into one of confusion. "The one who changed you, perhaps?" he asked, hoping that asking questions might shed some light.

"I think so," she said, her eyes wide and staring. "But I couldn't see his face. Your eyes, they triggered something…"

"A memory?" Jasper asked, almost hopeful. He knew remembering something could potentially cause her pain. But, despite his qualms, she deserved to know. He still couldn't get pass the notion that whatever she'd lived through had been traumatic and that the change had caused her memory to blot it out.

She nodded. "It happened the first time a moment ago, when I touched one of my scars. I felt pain, something sharp and inescapable, right here," she said, indicating the scar at her right temple. "I could almost feel the burning! I tried so hard to remember more but I just can't...I can't..."

"Burning?" Jasper asked, lifting an eyebrow. "Like fire?" he asked, curiously. Burning, like the pain of a vampire bite? Every time he'd received one it felt as if his skin had been on fire.

"Yes," she said, pulling his hand to her scalp and placing it over the scar. "Like fire. Here. I could almost smell my hair burning, my flesh…" She shuddered, clenching her teeth against a scream at the memory. Vague and indistinct it was still horrifying.

His finger tips brushed across the scar on her scalp, causing a sickened knot to form in his stomach. He cringed inwardly at what could've happened to her to cause these scars. It couldn't have been pleasant, whatever it was. His gaze shifted briefly to her hair, as his fingers moved across the raised scar tissue there. When she shuddered and clenched her teeth, Jasper's gaze shifted back to her expression, growing concerned. "I'm here now…" he soothed, removing his hand from her scalp and brushing his fingers across her cheek. "I'm here…"

Her body relaxed and then went limp as she collapsed into his arms, her eyes becoming blank and almost serene as Jasper's gift took full effect. There was no pain, no distress, no emotional discord. Only peace and calm. Feeling near paralyzed she struggled to take a deep breath, wanting desperately to pull his scent into her body and increase the effect.

Jasper continued to trail his fingers down her back, taking in a breath of her scent. He cast his gaze down on her, noticing that his influence had taken full effect by the way Alice fell limp in his arms and all of the concern she felt disappeared with the arrival of his forced emotions. He flashed a contented smile and paused his hand in the center of her back. "Better?"

She barely had the strength to nod her head but somehow she managed. The numbness began to take even the serenity away, leaving nothing at all. Something about this, too, felt familiar. Laying there paralyzed and indifferent, hardly able to move a muscle… She stared at the wall behind Jasper, almost unblinking.

Jasper's eyebrows pulled together as the numbness settled, separating her from her senses and lulling her almost into a comatose state. He wondered if perhaps he'd given her too much. "Alice?" he asked, apprehensive as he smoothed his fingers against her cheek. "Alice?" he asked again, growing impatient. Her silence was unnerving, almost unsettling and her stillness sent a wave of concern through him.

She couldn't respond, even though she wanted to do so. She didn't like to hear him upset but his voice was floating somewhere outside of herself where she couldn't reach him. She felt like she should fight her way to the surface but she couldn't even begin to fathom how to go about it. There was a tingling throughout her body, a ringing in her ears as his voice faded away. Her head fell back and she stared up at him unblinking, watching with detachment as his lips moved, his face awash with something near panic.

Jasper frowned, realizing that somehow during his rush to calm her down she'd received too much. He applied a small dose of alertness to her, trying to snap her out of the comatose state she'd lulled into. He gauged her mood, watching for any flicker of life in her as he stroked his fingers against her cheek. "Alice?" he asked, fraught with concern.

The numbness that had overwhelmed her slowly began to fade. She blinked once, then twice, her eyes beginning to focus on his face. Finally she pulled in a deep breath, like a diver coming up for air. "Jasper?" she asked, her eyes bright with confusion.

Jasper's worried expression faded as a relieved smile spread across his face. Thank God she was okay! Relief washed through him as Alice came around and spoke. "I think I got a little overzealous…" he admitted in chagrin. "I didn't mean to administer so much…" he said clasping a hand over hers.

"It's okay. I wanted to be calm. I gave in completely, probably before you realized I had and so you used more," she said, relishing the feel of his hand on hers, now that she could feel again. "I just wanted the pain to go away…"

"You were comatose," he pointed out. He glanced down at their hands with a soft smile and let his gaze rove over her flawless, delicate hand. "Perhaps I should've kept better tabs on your emotions..." he mused, lifting his gaze back to hers.

"You told me what you could do but I didn't know it could be so potent! You could completely incapacitate someone if you wanted to, couldn't you?" she asked, her eyes wide with wonder. The ramifications were frightening in their possibilities. She thought back to his stories of his past and all the potential uses of such a gift in those situations, repressing a shudder.

"If I wanted to, yes…" he admitted. "I have to be careful when I use my gift so that I don't create a false reality for anyone I'm using it on. I can manipulate any emotion and make you feel it. Whether it be hate, love, anger, excitement, despair. The list goes on." He chuckled. "If I chose to use it to do harm, yes…it could be bad. But I'm not malicious and only wish for others to feel at ease around me," he explained, giving off a faint smile. The curiosity burning inside of her was a tangible thing, filtering out around him into a fog.

"Did you ever?" she asked, curious. "Use it in another way, I mean?"

"When I was training the newborns, I would use it to control the emotional atmosphere," he admitted. "I could train and plan and my troops could work together without causing casualties amongst them."

Alice nodded. She had already asked so many question since they had met but she had a million more. She pulled him down onto the bed with her, burrowing in his arms and laying her head on his chest. Taking a deep breath of his scent she let her eyes drift shut and concentrated on the slow rise and fall of his chest. "You distracted me earlier," she said. "I was asking you questions, about your eye color when you were human and such and you turned it around and started asking questions of me." She smiled softly. "I want to know more about you. I want to know everything there is to know. So what do you like and dislike?" she asked. She tilted her head up to look at him with a silly grin. "And does the legendary Major Whitlock have a favorite flower?" she teased.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close to him as possible and lifted one hand to stroke his fingers through her hair, drawing in a breath of her scent and closing his eyes as he relished in the contentment that hung thick around her. He sighed, puckering his eyebrows together. "Well…" he began, pursing his lips together. "I like a lot of things. I like the scent of persimmons. They remind me of my human life," he admitted with a shy smile. "The war was hard, grueling and emotionally scarring, what with watching my brothers and comrades in arms fall around me. Being shot down like flies, union bombs... The smell of burnt flesh and blood was sickening, thick in the air. The scent of ether hanging in the campgrounds and then alcohol as it became the main anesthetic when they had to remove limbs..." he murmured, frowning slightly. "Boys barely sixteen years old, faces covered in dirt and blood, handing me letters to deliver to their families…" he continued, grimacing as if the memory still disturbed him. "Most of the soldiers who weren't killed probably dealt with the nightmares of war every night... Flashbacks of sorts. I live with the vivid remembrance on a regular basis. But, despite the hell on earth, I enjoyed it in the beginning. I was eager to fight for my country and lied to get in…"

Alice's eyes grew wide as she spoke of the war, the one from his human life. Her mind converted his words into visual images, graphic and disturbing, and she couldn't help but cringe at the picture they painted. She clung to him tighter, grateful that he had survived such a horrific time. "You were very brave," she whispered, her voice reflecting her awe that he had done such a thing willingly. "I think I should have been afraid."

He chuckled. "There wasn't much choice but to be brave. Cowards died," he explained, angling his gaze toward her. "It was kill or be killed. There was no mercy on either side. Both sides even fought dirty with guerilla warfare, small sanctioned groups who raided towns of the opposing sides, burning the buildings and killing the civilians be it men, women or children. Yankees raped our women, took our horses, killed our cattle and even burned our farms. The Confederates developed a type of attack called the shock and awe. They would ride full bore into Yankee towns, yell and shout, shoot civilians, whoever got in their path and start burning buildings during the panic. During times of war you fought dirty, took whatever advantage you could…" he stated with a nod.

"Did you...did you do those type of things?" she asked, unable to imagine it. He had been nothing but a gentleman and even knowing of his time in the vampire wars and the lives he took she still felt unable to wrap her mind around it.

Jasper chuckled, shaking his head. "No, I was never part of the guerilla parties..." he explained. "I was First Regiment, Texas Calvary. I never participated in such acts. My main job was to track down stragglers and escort them to the camps…" He smiled as the one fond memory during his part in the war painted in his mind.

"I was young but very charismatic and moved up the ranks quickly. I lived to fight and fought to live. For two years war was all I knew. Unlike the Union, we didn't have government issued weapons. We had whatever we could scrounge up, most of which was what we brought from home. We didn't have the funds to supply the army with new weapons, clothes and boots. We had what we came with. Most of us became foot sore from the long grueling walks, wearing holes in the soles of our boots. Many died of gangrene from crude amputations…" he continued, sliding his gaze toward her. "I liked the idea of being a part of something, having some authority... But the strings attached were less then desirable…" he murmured, trailing off into silence.

"I suppose, I got a little off course, didn't I?" He chuckled. "I'm a strategist, always have been… I did most of the planning for Maria, mapping out possible attack points and escape routes and arranging my troops in accordance to which ever direction I wanted to take. It all depended on the strengths of the enemy, on whether I went forth with a stealth attack or an ambush, or if I just led a full on charge..." he said, letting a smile flicker at the corner of his lips.

Alice hung on his every word, marveling at how much of his life had been war. War in his human life, war in his vampire one... Even now in his life with her, he was at war only it was one he fought against himself, his thirst. She reached up and placed her hand over his silent heart wondering sadly if he ever knew a moment's rest from all the battles raging in his mind and body, both remembered and present.

"You seem more fascinated than horrified," he chuckled, lifting an eyebrow, as he noted the wondrous look in her eyes. She was completely enthralled, taking mental notes as he moved through his life in the Civil War. He supposed speaking of his human life so vividly probably fascinated her because of the lack of her own. Perhaps it made her feel closer to humanity, hearing it through him. But underlying the wonder and fascination was an ache of sadness. An ache that became clear, when she placed her hand over his heart. He mustered a weak smile. "Would you like me to... stop?" he asked, puckering his eyebrows together.

"No, I just can't picture you that way. I'm trying to do so but all I can see is you now, the way you are here with me," she said, frowning. "That and I was just thinking about how so much of your life has been lived in battle. Your human life was war, your vampire life, up until recently, was war. You claim that you now fight a war within yourself in terms of your thirst. I was wondering if you ever get a chance to stop fighting and just...be you. It makes me sad."

Jasper's smile faded as he shifted his gaze to Alice. The sadness swirling around her and in her eyes caused a pang of guilt to flare up inside of him. He nodded, sighing and casting his gaze away as he reflected on his life, then and now. War had been a key point in his existence. War had made him what he was. War in his human life had given him the mindset and grit to become the terrifying warrior he'd become in Maria's service. He had been created by war, both mentally and physically, only to find salvation in Alice's arms. Even now, he found it difficult to adapt to such a peaceful life. His mind set had become so ingrained that he found it a constant battle not to revert back to it.

"No, never…" he admitted. "War is all I've known. I can't rightfully remember anything else from my human life, only the violence of war which carried on into my becoming a vampire and up until very recently..." He trailed off into silence, shifting his gaze back to her and squeezing her hand. "I honestly don't know how to live otherwise…" he admitted, sighing.

"Do you think maybe, with time, you would?" she asked, her tone hopeful. "I love you, for everything you were and are now. It's not that. I just...I want you to finally have some peace."

"Find peace?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow. "I already have…" he added, reaching over and poking her nose with his fingertip. "In you." He smiled. "I wasn't lying when I told you that you've saved me in bringing me hope, not to mention, peace of mind. You are my salvation…" he said, softly.

Alice beamed up at him, his words making her extremely happy. The nagging need to know who she was and where she came from suddenly faded into the background, almost disappearing completely. If all she would ever know of herself was that she belonged right here with Jasper then that was all she really needed to know. Surely nothing else in the world would ever matter more to her than him. "You've given my life a purpose," she sighed, twirling one of his curls around her finger and settling back onto his chest. "I don't think I ever existed for any reason other than to be with you. You were my very first thought and if I ever leave this earth you will be my last. You're everything to me, my whole entire world..."

Jasper's smile widened as the despair in her mood dispersed, becoming replaced by a sudden flood of happiness. Looking at her, he couldn't fathom anything more important to him. He couldn't envision a life without her. She was his existence, his only source of sanity. "I don't think I would ever want to exist without you."

"I'm not going anywhere, ever," she promised.

"Don't…" he replied, offering a sweet smile.

She untangled her fingers from his hair and lifted her hand to gaze at the ring on her finger with a content sigh, her happiness increasing tenfold to look at it and know that she finally belonged somewhere in the world. "I love you," she murmured.

"I could never be without you," he whispered. Losing Alice, in any way, would destroy him. He couldn't be without her, ever. He loved her more than his own existence and would rather die than see her harmed.

"So I suppose I still enjoy doing things that let me utilize my brain in such a fashion. Like chess…" he mused. "I like the smell of leather. But I can't stand the smell of alcohol or meat..." he admitted. "I like the scent of blueberries. It's crisp, clean and refreshing. Most fruits are…" he continued. "I'm extremely shy and being put in the center of attention makes me nervous, I don't like it... I don't like crowds or being around a lot of others. I tend to shrink into the background," he added, rolling his eyes. "It's silly, I know but I can't help it," he said, flashing another chagrinned look. "As for flowers, I really don't have a favorite. They all smell nice."

Her hand drifted from his chest to his hair, curling her little fingers into the soft curls there. "Hmmmm..." she mused, smiling slightly as his words became about happier things. "I don't know how to play chess. Would you teach me sometime? That might be fun."

"Of course!" he said eagerly as a smile spread across his face. "It involves a lot of strategy but it's actually quite fun when you get the hang of it. It also involves a lot of thinking, kind of like war. Except without all the casualties…" he pointed out, chuckling.

"I can't promise I'll be any good," she laughed, tilting her head to press a kiss onto his jaw. "In fact you'll probably lose patience in trying to teach me. I'm sure I'll be no match for you at all and it will bore you to tears."

Jasper laughed. "Well it takes practice. But I think you'll catch on quickly," he encouraged. "Besides, me lose patience in teaching you chess?" he asked, shooting up his eyebrows in shock. "I trained a lot of newborns, remember? Not the most patient of students… Volatile and quick tempered and not the brightest when it came to learning. I don't think it will be difficult to teach you how to play chess."

Alice giggled. "I don't know. Five minutes of trying to teach me that game and you might decide the newborns were a walk in the park," she joked. "I've never actually played any sort of game before, not even cards. I've never had anyone to play anything with. I've seen it in movies though."

"I'm a very patient man." He laughed. "Pawns you move two spaces up or down, depending on which side you're on for the first move then one space after that. Knights move two spaces up, one space over. Queens can move anywhere on the board. Bishops can move all spaces, either up, down, left or right, depending on your position. Kings can only move one space in any direction. The object of the game is to protect the king at all costs. It's not that difficult to get the basics..." He chuckled, turning to press a kiss to her cheek. "I'm sure you'll catch on."

Alice looked up at him, her eyes wide and her mouth falling open. "I have no idea what you just said. See? I'm already doing poorly!" she pouted.

Jasper rolled his eyes, playfully. "Yeah, well…it's much easier to learn doing it in action rather than by listening," he encouraged.

"I'm going to check on our travels tomorrow," she announced, snuggling deeper into his arms. She concentrated for a moment and then let her eyesight relax until the room around them blurred and faded away and forest replaced it. Her eyes scanned the future, looking for any danger as well as any clues as to where they would find Peter and Charlotte. She remained still for a long time, her eyes blank and unblinking, her chest barely rising and falling with the shallowest of breaths.

Jasper merely smiled, letting his gaze rove over her as she snuggled into his arms and concentrated. Her eyes became unfocused, drifting out of the present and casting into the future. He waited patiently, gaze trained on her, as she became so still she barely breathed. "Can you see anything?" he asked, curiously.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," she sighed, almost sounding bored. "Just trees and more trees and-" Her words cut off as her eyes widened. "Emmett," she breathed.

"Emmett?" His eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Emmett's...one of the coven members, correct?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, her mind still partially far away with the rather large vampire and his booming laugh. A small smile worked its way onto her lips, growing larger as the seconds ticked by. "He's very funny actually...and sweet. And...big."

Jasper chuckled. "Well, sounds like you two will hit it off just fine," he said, giving her a playful wink.

"Rosalie found him after he was mauled by a bear. She took him to Carlisle and asked him to change him for her. They're married...several times over it seems." Alice's nose scrunched up at this, confused. What was the point of getting married so many times? she wondered. Then her eyes lit up at the idea of planning that many parties and she smiled. Yes, she was going to enjoy being part of a family very much, she decided. "Emmett likes to hunt grizzlies now almost exclusively, like a form of revenge against the one that almost killed him." She laughed, her eyes focusing on the room once again.

Jasper knitted his eyebrows together, nodding as she explained about Emmett, the big vampire. His eyebrows shot up in surprise, however, when she mentioned their several marriages. "Maybe, they like the publicity..." he mused, chuckling. He couldn't imagine getting married so many times. Once was enough. What would be the point of doing it over and over?

When she went on to explain Emmett's vendetta against the grizzlies, Jasper smiled in appreciation. "I like the way he thinks…" he mused. He could see himself forming a sort of kinship with this vampire.

"I can't wait to see more...about the others," she said, smiling. "There's only Edward and Carlisle left and I'm so curious about them that I can hardly stand it! And I'm so excited to meet them all in person as well. Oh Jasper, aren't you?" The enthusiasm in her voice was apparent as she squeezed her arms around him.

Alice's enthusiasm was infectious, bubbling over in waves, and Jasper couldn't help but find himself grinning in reflection of her joyous mood. He laughed as she squeezed her arms around him, growling playfully as he turned toward her and pecked excited kisses all over her cheek and neck. "Ecstatic…" he purred against her neck and chuckled. He wasn't sure if the sudden excitement he felt was his own or hers leaking in and taking over.

Alice howled with laughter at his sudden assault of kisses, kicking her little legs and squirming in his arms. "Jasper!" she gasped, her giggles making it hard for her to speak.

Jasper pulled back, with a wide toothy grin. "I guess I got a little overly excited!" He laughed and poked her cheek, playfully.

"Still, it just feels so far away..." she said with a frown. "I suppose I'm impatient. I've been seeing visions of them almost as long as I've seen your face. They're the only thing that's missing, now that I have you..."

His laughter died and he drew back, leveling his gaze on hers as a frown pressed his lips. Being so sensitive to Alice's emotions made him more susceptible to her mood changes. He found himself helpless to resist them and to control his own. But deflecting them would make him less able to keep so in tune with her and he needed her bubbly, infectious happiness. He needed her moods, every bit as much as he needed her, and it was his need for that fix that kept him from deflecting her emotions. Besides, he couldn't, he realized. He needed to know how she felt at all times.

"Patience is a virtue..." he reminded her, chuckling. "Or good things come to those who wait. Whichever cheesy line you want to use…" He laughed, rolling his eyes. "We'll find them eventually," he said, smiling.

She nodded. "You're right. We need to find Peter and Charlotte first. As much as I want to find our future family, I want to be your wife even more." She reached up, tracing her fingertips over the fullness of his lips with a lazy smile.

"Of course I'm very much looking forward to officially making you my wife," he said, with a playful wink. "I'm sure Peter and Charlotte will be very surprised," he added, quirking his lips into a smile as she touched her fingertips to his lips.

"In the vision I had of them they were so happy for us, Jasper. Especially for you."

"Happy for me? Why?" he asked, suddenly curious.

"Because you're happy, silly," she said with a laugh. "They knew how unhappy you were before…how depressed you continued to be even after you left with them."

"I am happy." He sighed in contentment. "I'll always be happy with you," he added as a smile touched his lips.

Her expression became confused as something occurred to her she hadn't thought if before. "Charlotte isn't…afraid of you after you were going to…?"

His lips pressed into a frown. "Well, she's skittish around me."

He and Charlotte's relationship had started out on the wrong foot, having almost killed her during his time in Maria's service. He remembered that night with perfect clarity. Peter had become his second in command, helping with the executions, and they'd begun to take a toll on him. When Jasper had called out the next name on the list Peter became enraged, having strong feelings toward Charlotte. They'd given him away as soon as he'd reacted. He'd shouted for her to run and swiftly took off after her, having seen Jasper's skills of execution. He wasn't going to allow it and Jasper, having experienced his feelings firsthand, had let them go. Instead of giving chase and going after them he simply turned a blind eye in respect for Peter and moved on to the next victim.

"Of course, she has a right to be…" he added, with a faint smile. "I'd nearly taken her life…and would have, had it not been for Peter..."

Alice shivered. "Well I'm glad you didn't. She seems lovely and from what I can see, she and Peter are very happy together…much like us." She trailed her fingers down his chest, her expression becoming thoughtful. "I don't think anyone should be alone in the world…"

"She makes Peter happy and that's what counts…" he replied, nodding thoughtfully. "He deserves happiness just like we do."

Alice's eyes drifted to the curtains and the dimming light that filtered through their gauzy fabric. "Oh!" she exclaimed, jumping off the bed. She ran over to the window, pulling aside the fabric ever so slightly before running back to the bed and grabbing Jasper by the hand. "Come here! Come here!" she chirped, bouncing up and down impatiently. "Hurry or you'll miss it!"

Jasper's eyebrows shot up as Alice bolted off the bed and ran over to the window. "What?" he asked as she sprinted back, noting the rush of excitement around her. He laughed, taking in her impatience, and willingly got up and followed her over to the window."Miss what?" he asked, giving her a bizarre look and pulling back the curtain to look outside. The sight almost took his breath away. The sun setting in the distance displayed an array of colors, from shades of orange, fading into shades of red and pink all cast against the dimming sky in contrast. "Wow…"

"I told you," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Smiling, he wrapped an arm around her back and pulled her against him, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Very," he agreed.

"I could stare at these every day. Sunrises are equally impressive. I wonder if humans see them with such clarity? It's incredible, all the little details of color…"

"I doubt it…" he said, chuckling. "They can't see as clearly as we can. We see more details in things. But it is beautiful and something that shouldn't be missed," he said.

"We should watch these every night," she said, her voice full of wonder as her eyes remained locked on the sight. "What do you think? You want to watch sunsets with me for the rest of eternity?" With some difficulty, she turned her eyes away from the sky and its rainbow of colors and found his face. She smiled, squeezing her arms around him, her face open and full of love.

"They certainly are something..." he noted, nodding. His gaze drifted down to her expression as her feelings of awe manifested around them both. She was concentrating on the sunset, her gaze full of the wonder she emitted. "I think," he said as her eyes turned to him and a smile spread across his face, "that sounds perfect. I'd love nothing more."

Alice laid her head against his arm with a peaceful sigh, looking out at the sunset before her eyes unfocused as her gaze fell on something even far more beautiful, her smile widening that much more. She and Jasper and their happy and inevitable future…


	12. Unexpected Visitors

12. Unexpected Visitors

The next morning found them checking out of the hotel. Their clothes had arrived late the previous evening, laundered and presentable once more. Alice looked down at her freshly dry cleaned coat as they stepped out of their cab outside of Chicago.

Jasper shouldered the bag and stepped out onto the road, moving around to Alice's side and opening her door. He lent down a hand to help her out and smiled in appreciation. "You look great," he complimented and moved to slip an arm around her.

Alice smiled softly, gazing up at him. "You always say that," she teased.

"We'll have to avoid anymore romping through the mud until we get to Peter and Charlotte," she commented. "We're running low on clothes after some of them got…well…shredded."

He chuckled. "Yes, running out of clothes would be an issue," he agreed, lifting an eyebrow as her mood shifted to embarrassment. "You weren't so embarrassed when I was...doing the shredding," he teased and swiftly pecked a kiss to her cheek.

A small flash of embarrassment lit up her features before she smoothed it away, leaning inside the cab again to hand the driver money. She thanked him and shut the door, watching as he drove away.

"In fact you were…very excited," he murmured with a coy smile as she exchanged money with the driver and sent him on his way. His eyes followed the cab until it was out of sight, then he shifted his gaze back toward her. "Ready?" he asked.

Alice pursed her lips at him. "We need to cover some ground today," she sighed finally. "All that talk of you ripping my clothes off…" She shook her head. "If I let you tempt me, we'd never make it anywhere!"

"Right," he agreed, smiling. He chuckled, unable to hide the humor he found in her statement. "Well, not for awhile…anyway," Jasper laughed. "In fact, I could spend forever looking at you, or lying with you in my arms…" he said.

Alice let her fingers trail down Jasper's chest, her expression thoughtful. Finally she sighed again, disappointment coloring her mood. "Okay, let's get going before we have no clothes left at all," she grumbled. Taking his hand, she sprinted for the trees.

Jasper nodded, not sure how long he could last in her presence without a distraction. However, his mind shifted toward hunting when she grabbed his hand and sprinted toward the trees.

"Thirsty?" she asked, noticing the predatory gleam in his eye. She was beginning to realize just how much more he needed to feed than she did. She assumed it was due to the fact that he didn't find animal blood as satisfying as that of humans. A wave of guilt washed through her to think that he was perhaps suffering in some way.

"Very," he replied, allowing a smile to curve his lips. When they broke through the trees he took in a breath, inhaling the scents of the surrounding forest. The earthy scent on the soil, a nutty scent of rodents hiding beneath the underbrush as they moved... He caught the fresh, clean scent of water and the distinct sound of a small brook. Jasper's ears perked up as his predatory switch flipped. He slowed his pace to a standstill and sniffed the air, training his ears on the surroundings to catch a sign of any movement, a scent on the breeze, or a heartbeat breaking through the noise of the stream.

Alice stopped at his side, her eyes roving over his face as he paused and took everything in. The guilt still clung to her as she turned her attention to the forest around them as well, searching for something big enough to potentially ease his thirst. Nothing but the scent of small, woodland creatures reached her and she frowned. "Maybe we should keep moving," she suggested.

Jasper continued to strain his ears past the bubbling of the brook, attempting to pick up any other sounds but he came up empty. Sighing, he slid his gaze over to Alice and nodded. "Yeah, I'm not hearing anything…" he said, shaking his head lightly. The only scents he could catch on the breeze were creatures too small for them to eat. Scents of rabbits, mice, squirrels and even chipmunks...

The heavy fog of guilt clinging to the air caught Jasper's attention, causing him to shift his gaze over to her. "Alice?" he inquired, indicating he knew something was up. "Why do you feel guilty?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Oh," she said softly, knowing she was caught. "It's nothing. I've just noticed how much more often you need to hunt than I do and I know it's because animal blood doesn't satisfy you the same way as… Well, I just feel guilty because I think you've chosen this lifestyle for me and not because it's what you truly want."

"Don't…" he said, shaking his head in disapproval. "It's fine, really," he assured her, flickering a slight smile. "I chose you, not the lifestyle," he corrected her, with a soft smile. "This just happens to be the lifestyle that you lead and so, it's become mine as well, as it shall remain until you run me off." He chuckled.

"But are you happy with it?" she asked, her eyes searching his.

Jasper leveled his gaze on hers as she searched the depths of his eyes for withheld answers. "Of course," he answered truthfully and tacked on a genuine smile. "I'll be happy where ever you are," he said, simply.

She offered him a weak smile in return, still not entirely convinced.

Jasper's eyebrows pulled together at her weak attempt at a smile. "You don't…believe me, do you?" he asked.

"No, I do," she said, sighing. "In so far as your feelings for me. I don't doubt your sincerity in that. I just know that animal blood would not be your first choice and I'm afraid it's not enough for you and that you might be in pain. I can't stand the thought…" Her words trailed off as she averted her eyes, biting her lip.

"It's different that's for certain and it will take some time for me to get used to..." he began, cupping her cheek with his hand. "Do you remember what I told you, about the depression I'd fallen into?" he asked, frowning slightly. "I fell into that depression because of killing humans. I couldn't do it…" he admitted. "Their fear ripped through me every time I took one. I didn't know there was another way, besides taking human life, so I forced myself to do it. My depression always worsened after I fed…" he said, sliding his fingers down to cup her chin and lift her gaze to his. "I am choosing this life because my gift doesn't allow me to kill humans without the consequence of feeling what they feel and wallowing in self loathing, afterward..."

Alice's smile was genuine this time. She nodded, lifting a hand to grip the one under her chin. "I'll always be here to help you," she promised. "I know you can do this if you try…"

"I know…" he murmured softly, spreading a soft smile across his face. "I'll try, I promise," he said, pressing a kiss to her lips.

"I saw a brochure in the hotel lobby when you were returning the key. There's a forest preserve about 200 miles from here. We'd probably have better luck there," she suggested. "Also from there if we start northwest, we'll be able to keep to the forest all the way into Canada. We'll be able to travel more quickly in less populated areas because we'll be able to run."

"Sounds good." He nodded. "I say running at full speed we'll make it there in under a couple of hours..." he mused, calculating the distance in his head and adding in the speed at which they would be moving. "We'll grab a quick meal and as you said…" He glanced down at her. "Take the forest the rest of the way into Canada thus finding Peter and Charlotte," he deducted with a satisfied smile.

"I'm going to have to search the future pretty regularly so we can find them," she explained. "When I see them more clearly, I'll know we're going the right way. When they start to fade away, I'll know we're not. If we get close enough, do you think you'd be able to find and track their scents?"

"I should be able to, yes..." he said. "I still remember Peter's scent so once I catch it, I should be able to track it," he explained. "Nomads don't stay in a single place for long, so we'll have to keep on the move once we have a solid location in order to track them down. If we wait too long we could lose them," he said, flashing a brief smile.

"Well that won't be any problem for me," she said, grinning from ear to ear before taking off in a sudden burst of speed. "We'll just have to see if you can keep up!"

"Oh, yeah?" he laughed with a hint of challenge in his tone. "Hey!" he yelled and shot off after her, blurring through the trees right on her tail. "We'll see!" he laughed, flashing up beside her and capturing her hand with his own.

Alice increased her speed with an infectious giggle as they headed north toward the wildlife preserve, a random ray of sunlight breaking through the clouds and casting rainbows off their conjoined hands.

Nicolet National Forest stretched out before them and the moment Alice had set foot inside its borders, her lips had curved up in a smile. It connected at its northern edge with Ottawa National Forest and thus was teeming with wildlife. Already she could scent deer and a few random bear. She turned her gaze to Jasper, beaming up at him.

When they crossed the border to Nicolet National Forest, he slowed his pace to a stop. The forests occupying the areas they'd been frequenting paled in comparison to this. He drew in a breath and immediately pulled in the scents of bear, deer, elk, caribou, moose, wolf, cougar and bobcat. "Wow…" he said, in awe. The menu was much more expansive then he had ever thought possible. He shifted his gaze down to Alice's beaming smile.

"This was a good idea," she said proudly.

"Yes..." he agreed, still in awe over how large this place was. Mountains hung in the background, followed by large expanse of grassland bordering the forest.

"So what do you want to hunt? Not the stinky deer I am guessing," she said with a wind chime laugh.

"No…" He shook his head, displaying a crinkled nose. "I'm thinking I might want to try something larger. What other herbivores are in the area?"

"Herbivores? Large ones?" she asked, turning her head and sniffing at the air. "Um, moose? They're fairly aggressive but I don't think they taste very nice," she said scrunching up her nose in distaste. "Too tangy and bitter."

Jasper's expression turned thoughtful. "What of the predators?" He asked, sniffing the air and suddenly becoming interested in a peculiar scent toward the north. The distant sound of howling caught his ears. "What's that?" He asked, his interest clearly peaked at the strange sound.

"Those are wolves, silly!" she answered. "What else do you know that howls like that?" Her smile became a mischievous grin. "Want to try?" she asked, feeling his excitement seep into her own mood.

"Oh, wolves..." he said with a sheepish grin. His gaze remained fixed on the direction of the sound. The scent was appetizing and venom flooded into his mouth. "Yeah, I think I do," he said, flashing her a grin."Want to come?" he asked with an inviting smile and sprinted off toward the noise, sniffing the air tentatively to keep tabs on the scent.

Alice ran after him. "No, I think I'll just sit on a fallen log and gather moss," she said sarcastically. "Of course I want to come!" Her laugh tinkled like musical bells as she followed his lead through the trees.

Jasper flashed her an amused smile. "If you'd rather," he teased, catching her note of sarcasm. Laughing with her he barreled into the trees, cutting a straight line through the forest until the smell became so strong his steps faltered and finally halted. The fresh scent of blood hung thick in the air and as Jasper rolled into a crouch and stalked forward, it became obvious that the wolves had made a kill when he spotted the downed elk through a gap in the trees. Two wolves, the alphas, were eating, while three, the betas, waited impatiently, snagging strips of meat before being reprimanded and chased off from the kill. Two of the lowest ranking ones lay nearby, waiting for their turn.

"Bag," she said, holding out her hand to take it from him.

Jasper nodded, sliding the bag off of his shoulder and handing it over to her.

Jasper shifted his feet and slunk forward as far as the shadows would allow. Suddenly he shot out into the clearing in a blur of movement, causing the wolves to scatter in confusion. Still they had no intention of leaving their kill.

Jasper cut a path to a large grey male, one of the betas, and wrenched his arms around his neck, snapping it with a resounding crack all in a matter of seconds as he redirected his course and bounded off of a tree. He sailed across the space between the now dead beta and a large black female, one of the lower ranking wolves, and landed directly on her. Sinking his teeth into her neck without hesitation he kneaded his teeth into the course fur of her coat. The others gathered, growled and sniffed the air, trying to figure out this foreign predator but being such a small pack, they lacked the confidence to chance losing more members.

He finished his meal quickly, pulling up in a blur and flashing over to the cooling carcass across the gap and hastily sunk his teeth in, greedily drawing in the warm liquid with all the desperation of a hungry man inhaling a steak.

Alice, not being particularly thirsty herself, hung back in the trees watching as Jasper downed two wolves and took his fill. Smiling to see him relishing in his successful hunt she decided now might be a good time to get their bearings and see where they were in relation to finding Peter and Charlotte. She allowed her eyes to unfocus from the scene before her as she searched for them, the task a bit more difficult as she had never met them before and had only a previous vision to go on. Still she recalled their faces and cast her mind outward much like casting a fishing net amongst a sea of possibilities.

Forests and small towns flashed into her mind, distant in the future, as she swept through a swirl of faces looking for the ones she sought above all else. She sighed, growing frustrated with her task when suddenly a face flashed into her mind that caused her to stumble backwards in terror. It was unfamiliar, strange and foreign, but the look of pure malice contained in its features was enough to strike fear into her heart. The face was soon joined by nine others, equally violent and determined.

Ten. There were ten of them and they were closing in fast. She sniffed the air and their faint scents on the breeze only confirmed the worst.

"Jasper," she breathed. "Run…"

Jasper's head snapped up as the breeze shifted, carrying Alice's words over to him. The remaining members of the wolf pack were already gone, retreating into the trees. He sniffed the air warily and blurred up, bolting over to Alice's side and briefly checking her over before shifting into a protective crouch in front of her. The scents grew stronger as the large group of vampires drew closer.

Alice gripped his shoulders, shaking him slightly. "We should run!" she shrieked, reaching down to grab his hands and pulling with all her strength.

Running was not something he did. Even if they wanted to, they didn't have a chance with them being so close. A sudden emotional shockwave of confidence came crashing through the trees, slamming into Jasper with enough force to cause him to clench his teeth together.

Alice slipped behind him, pressing herself against his back and peeking over his shoulder at the trees in front of them. "Jasper, I'm scared…" she whimpered, cowering into him.

Alice's terror was thick around him, threatening to seep into his own emotional climate. "It's ok. I'll protect you…" he said, offering some reassurance to her without taking his gaze off of the trees ahead of them, the source of the scents. He was confident in the fact that Alice would not be harmed. He wasn't going to allow it.

"We're not going to run?" she whispered, panic straining her words. Overcome by a sudden wave of terror she hid her face against his back, wrapping her arms around his chest in a desperate need to feel safe.

"No, we don't need to," Jasper said, confidence coloring his tone. He held no fear in his body as he'd faced worse odds than this. His concern lay in Alice. She was small, fragile and definitely not a fighter. If something happened to her, he would never forgive himself.

The forest grew quiet which fell in stark contrast to Alice's ears next to how it had been only minutes earlier. There was no sound…not of animals, not the breeze in the trees, nothing. All she could hear was her breathing, hard and fast, and Jasper's, deep and even. Her eyes darted around them, alternately flashing back and force between the present and the future.

The sudden silence was unnerving but it didn't shake his position. Alice's panicked breathing had suddenly become the predominant noise, causing Jasper to frown slightly at the fact that she was terrified. He didn't like the fact of her being in potential danger and if he could help it, she wouldn't be touched. "It's ok…" he murmured again in an attempt to calm her down. "Don't panic, everything is going to be fine…" he soothed. But he knew despite his efforts this was all new to Alice and no amount of soothing words would calm her. She was scared and until this was over, she would continue to be, no matter what he said.

The shaking that had seized her was so intense her teeth rattled. Jasper's words fell on deaf ears. She understood them but didn't see how they could possibly be true. "There are ten of them…that's so many…"

"Ten?" Jasper mused, letting a smirk touch his lips. "I've faced more than this... They shouldn't be a problem," he assured her.

Alice's jaw dropped open at Jasper's assertion. She was about to speak when another vision took over, the image it contained freezing every muscle in her body in a renewed wave of fear.

"There," she said, pointing one trembling finger to the trees at their right.

Jasper's gaze flashed to where Alice was pointing, his muscles tensing in anticipation.

A few tense moments passed and then a lone vampire emerged from the trees. He was large. Where Jasper was lean and muscular, he was huge and brawny and his shocking red eyes found them immediately. Still he said nothing and made no move toward them, just stood still and frozen, observing.

When the first vampire appeared from the cover of the trees, Jasper assessed him. He let his gaze rove over him, mentally marking down his advantages and disadvantages. He fed on people, Jasper could tell that by the bright red color of his eyes and he was large. His strengths were his size and his power, but he appeared new and being that large could also lend a disadvantage. The way he stood there, observing, watching, set off alarms in Jasper's mind that this could've been planned, as if he were sizing him up, as well.

Alice peered over Jasper's shoulder but upon seeing the vampire standing there, the one whose face had appeared to her first in her vision, she quickly hid her face in Jasper's shirt again with a whimper. Her fear increased exponentially to the point where she thought she might shake out of her marble skin.

Alice's terrified trembling had only increased when the other vampires converged in front of them, forming a straight line and fanning out. They obviously weren't very well trained because in the short period of time that they had formed together, Jasper had already picked out two weak spots in the formation. He suppressed an amused smile, noting the obvious flaws. He could feel Alice burying her face into his shirt, clutching him in pure terror, and it wrenched his heart to know that she would have to see this.

The large male's gaze shifted from Jasper to Alice trembling behind him, confusion momentarily flickering across his features before it was replaced with a malicious smile. She would be easily dealt with since she obviously posed no threat. His eyes refocused on Jasper and he looked him up and down assessing the level of threat there. Confidence emanated from him as he took in their size difference and he slipped into a crouch.

Jasper never took his eyes off of the lead vampire, watching his every movement like a predator watches its prey just before it strikes. Jasper's gaze narrowed as a hunger for battle sparked in his eye. He was ready. He'd been born in battle, lived it, breathed it. The leader's confidence was tangible, having, apparently written Jasper off as a minor threat. Jasper's alertness shot sky high when the leader slipped into a crouch. "Let it begin..." he mumbled, ominously.

Alice let forth another whimper. Jasper seemed oddly confident but she couldn't bring herself to share it. Her every instinct told her to flee and she eyed the forest behind her with longing. However, she wasn't going anywhere without Jasper, no matter what that meant.

There was a rustling in the trees to both his left and right and then slowly, the other nine came into view. Seven men, all near the size of the first, and two women who were smaller but no less aggressive in their stance, their unkempt hair as wild as their eyes.

As the others emerged from the trees, flanking him right and left, Jasper mentally sized them up as well. They were similar in size to the first one, excluding the two females, and all of them appeared new. A low, threatened growl rumbled up Jasper's throat in warning. Low, but loud enough to carry across the gap between him and the opposition.

Alice chanced a look. They were all here now. It would begin soon. She debated taking another look into the future but before she could do so, all nine vampires charged forward with a collective snarl so horrifying that the sound alone elicited a scream from her that seemed to rip through her very soul.

The collection of snarls ripped through the air, cutting through the silence and became one unanimous sound. Jasper fanned his arms out in a protective manner to shield Alice as a flood of flashbacks came crashing through the barriers of his mind. Battles, fighting, killing, burning…all blurring together as Jasper cut loose a loud yell of defiance.

Alice let go of Jasper reluctantly so that he was free to move. "Your left!" she screamed, a vision flashing into her mind, showing her what was to come.

Jasper nodded quickly, as Alice gave him the heads up and quickly turned his attention to his first opponent.

The lead vampire rushed Jasper head on, swinging his arms up from his side in an attempt to wrap them around Jasper's chest. Another of the males and one female feinted to either side of him intent on dispatching Alice and coming at Jasper from behind. The others rushed in from all sides, looking for an opening. One managed to grab Jasper's left arm, the one Alice had seen doing so, giving it a vicious yank.

Just as Alice had predicted, one of the newborns had gotten Jasper by the left arm and attempted to yank his arm off. Jasper, realizing the situation, wrapped his right hand around the newborn's arm and threw all of his strength into swinging the newborn like a mallet, taking out the leader and one other to the right before letting go, sending them flying into the trees. In one fluid motion, Jasper moved to the left and swept his foot under the fourth newborn, sweeping him off of his feet and twisting off his head before he hit the ground.

Alice barely had time to react to the two vampires attempting to attack her before Jasper sent one flying into the trees. The other Jasper quickly decapitated, the sound a metallic screeching she had never before heard but which jarred every nerve in her body. She took a staggering step backward, clapping a hand over her mouth to contain her scream.

As the fifth rushed in, Jasper hooked his arms around his neck, using the newborn's momentum to pull him downward and flip him onto the ground, wrenching off his head as well.

Two more vampires closed in on Alice, one female and one male, both of them lunging for her almost simultaneously. Reflexively she ducked down and to the right, feeling the air coming off the sweep of the first vampire's arms as they whizzed over her head. She quickly spun, leaning backwards to avoid the second one, moving so quickly that he ended up grasping nothing but empty air. She darted to the other side of Jasper to escape the female who stalked forward with a murderous glare.

His head snapped up as newborns six and seven rushed him. He discarded newborn five's head and ripped off an arm, swinging forward with all of his strength to connect with newborn six's chest, sending him hurtling backward. As the only female left, number seven, tried to get around him, Jasper hooked an arm around her throat and slammed her backward onto the ground and yet again, twisted off her head.

A snarl from behind her caused Alice to spin around. A male vampire that Jasper had sent flying through the air had recovered and was heading straight toward them.

Jasper, hearing movement from behind, quickly calculated his reaction as newborn six came back into view. He flipped backward, locking his feet around the sixth newborn's head, and tore it off as he flipped over Alice and landed on the other newborn's back rushing up behind her. Locking his arms around his neck he twisted his head off, leaping off of him backward before he hit the ground. Jasper spun when vampires eight and nine darted in and feinted to the right and left. He grabbed a hold of vampire eight's right arm with both hands and swung him around to crash into nine and spun underneath his arm, twisting his arm behind him and sweeping his foot underneath him to sweep him off of his feet.

Alice kept moving in a blur, afraid to stay in one place very long. She checked the immediate future in short bursts, loath to be without her sight for longer than a second with so much happening around her. What she saw didn't prove to be very helpful. Everything was occurring so fast, a thousand little decisions altering the future more rapidly than she could make sense of it.

Quickly, Jasper blurred down to pin him and wrapped his arms around his neck, tearing his head off in seconds, when suddenly he felt a searing pain in his shoulder. Somehow, newborn nine had managed to regain his footing and in a flash had his arms around Jasper's neck and his teeth in his shoulder. Jasper bit back a cry of pain and threw his head backward, crashing the back of his head into the newborn's face and sending him stumbling backward. He quickly blurred to his feet and spun on the stunned newborn, launching himself at him and wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck, ripping his head off.

Jasper leapt off backward and landed in a solid crouch, blurring up to an erect posture and rolling his shoulder, hoping it would somehow ease the searing pain.

The lead vampire, finding Jasper distracted from the bite he had taken to the shoulder, fixed Alice with one last pointed glare before he turned and sprinted off in a blur. At his departure Alice sank to the ground, her eyes wide and staring at the carnage surrounding her. The battle over, her trembling began anew as she turned her eyes to Jasper.

"Are you alright?" she asked, her voice shaking as much as the rest of her.

Jasper lifted his hand to rub his shoulder where he'd been bitten, turning when he heard Alice's voice. "Yeah, I'm fine…" he said, letting his hand fall away from his shoulder and deciding to deal with the burning himself rather than involving Alice. "Are you?" he asked, sifting through her mood and finding her still quite shaken. He moved over to her side and knelt down in front of her. "Are you ok?" he asked, scanning his gaze over her briefly.

Alice nodded her head, clenching her teeth together to bite off a sob. It was a moment before she could speak. "Yes," she whispered. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm not hurt."

Jasper nodded with her confirmation that she was fine and stood. "We need to finish ripping them apart and burn them…" he noted with a slight frown. Moving over to the nearest tree, Jasper snapped off one of the lower branches then proceeded to snap it in two. "I'll need tender. Dry moss or leaves…" he remarked, turning his gaze to Alice. "Want to help me gather some things?" he asked, glancing at her from over his shoulder.

Alice stared at him. He was in full military mindset, giving her a small glimpse into who he had been before he had found her. Finally she nodded and rose to her feet, looking around her feebly for moment and trying in vain to avert her eyes from the strewn body parts. Cringing inwardly she stepped gingerly over a leg and then an arm as she searched for what he required.

Suddenly fingers clamped around her ankle and she shrieked, looking down to find a hand attached to a severed arm clinging to her. She shook her leg in horror trying to dislodge its solid grip.

When Alice's shriek pierced the air he dropped the sticks and whipped his gaze back around to her to find her trying to shake off a severed arm. He flashed to her side and grabbed it, giving a hard yank and pulling it free of her leg. "I meant to tell you...they can put themselves back together," he said with a distasteful frown and threw the arm behind him.

"They can what-!" Alice's eyes darted around her, her apprehension growing as she lifted one foot and then the other, making sure nothing else was in imminent danger of grabbing her.

"Put themselves back together," he repeated, flashing his gaze to her quickly. "We need to hurry," he instructed with an underlying urgency and flashed over to the tree line, scooping up some leaves and bringing them over to where he'd dropped the sticks.

He placed them on the ground, taking up the two sticks again and standing one up amidst the tender. He palmed his hand over it to keep it steady while swiftly swiveling the other stick back and forth against the one planted into the ground. When the first sparks hit the leaves, Jasper bent down and blew on the tender, trying to get the fire going. He brought up the sticks and nursed the little smoldering tender until a small viable fire was started. "Get me some sticks," he instructed, flashing his gaze back to Alice quickly.

Alice nodded quickly and leapt gracefully over things lying on the ground she didn't even want to contemplate, grabbing fallen branches and random sticks littering the forest floor amongst the severed heads and limbs. Repressing a shudder she made her way back to Jasper, narrowly avoiding more grasping hands. She held the branches and sticks out to him, looking back over her shoulder warily. She could hear them now, teeth gnashing together in severed heads. She clenched her teeth to keep herself from screaming.

"Thanks," Jasper replied, offering her a slight smile. He took the branches from her and placed them onto the fire, one at a time. When the fire was large enough, Jasper threw on the last remaining twigs and stood. He flicked his gaze over to Alice briefly, before blurring into a flurry of quick movements and retrieving the two severed heads on the ground and flinging them into the fire.

Alice looked on in horror as the two severed heads sailed through the air, their mouths working in silent screams, before they landed amongst the flames and ignited. A sickly sweet smoke began to rise from the fire and it burned her nose and throat. It wasn't the same as being thirsty. In some ways it was far worse. It was just as painful but sickening in a way that almost made her retch.

He darted around dragging bodies over and began the process of ripping limbs off and throwing them into the fire as well. After rolling the bodies in Jasper darted around gathering what was left over of the dismembered body parts and lobbed them into the flames. He moved around the fire, almost in a dance, the primal feeling of the old days coming back in a flood of memories from both his human and vampire life.

Alice watched Jasper as he threw the last what remained of the vampires onto the fire, the thick smoke hanging pungent in the air. He didn't even seem to notice the smell the way she had nor did he look disgusted with his task. In fact, he seemed oddly cold and calculating, his demeanor calm in a way that struck her as eerie and out of place considering what had just happened.

She hugged her arms around her, trying desperately to keep herself together. The fighting, the ripping and burning…never had she witnessed such a thing. Hearing Jasper speak of it and seeing it in action were two different things completely and she couldn't shake her sense of horror and revulsion. Her hands shook as they gripped her arms and she wondered if she'd ever stop trembling again, the images of violence burning as bright in her mind as the flames before her.

Jasper froze and turned toward Alice, her feelings of disgust and horror almost as thick as the smoky haze around them. The way she held herself gave creedence to the feelings exhuding around her. She was appalled, if not completely shocked. He flashed over to her, checking her over before drawing her into his arms. The smell and the violence didn't bother him, not in the least. In fact, it had the complete opposite effect on him. He reveled in it, becoming the machine he once had been, an unstoppable force that held very little emotion. Now, as he held Alice, he found everything rushing back to him.

A sob broke forth from Alice's lips as Jasper folded her into his arms. Her Jasper. The one that was familiar to her and not the stranger he had seemed only moments before. She buried her face in his chest and inhaled deeply, seeking out the pleasant scent of him, but choked and coughed to find that even it was tainted by the smell of the smoke that clung to his clothes.

"It's ok…" Jasper cooed and pressed a gentle kiss into her hair as he continued to slide his fingers up and down her spine. "I'm here," he murmured in reassurance, lifting a hand to cradle her head against his chest.

Protecting her had been the objective and that task had been successfully completed. Now, as his mind switch from militant and protector back to lover, Jasper lifted his hand to trail his fingers down her back, releasing a small dose of his influence to calm her trembling. "It's ok. It's over," he soothed, as the searing pain in his shoulder began to dull to tolerable sting.

Still nestled in his arms she nodded, allowing him to calm her. She needed it. Calm was the last thing she was capable of feeling on her own.

As his influence began to take effect, working into the tenor of her mood and purging out the shock and disgust she'd been feeling earlier, he felt a wave of relief wash through him when her trembling had all but ceased.

"Who were they? Why?" she asked, her voice small. "Did we stray into their territory maybe or-?"

Alice's questions were good ones, causing him to freeze as his mind ran back through the ordeal. Their numbers, their organization, and the fact that they were new were suspicious. "It's odd…" he murmured, thoughtful. "What were they doing here? That's the real question..." he said, puckering his eyebrows together and drawing back to shift his gaze to the horizon. "They were organized. Not well, mind you, but they were all the same. They were new so I don't see how so many of them can work together. It's not normal behavior for vampires who feed on humans to travel together in such large numbers. Most are nomads and it's less conspicuous to travel in pairs than in such a large group. There's something... off," he explained in a soft voice, never taking his gaze off the horizon.

"One got away," Alice suddenly remembered, pulling back to fix Jasper with a look of pure panic. "You don't think he'll come back, do you?" Her bright golden eyes flew to the surrounding forest, sweeping the trees and then going blank as she desperately searched the future for any sign of danger.

"I doubt it…" He said, shaking his head. "I think I gave him more than enough reason to keep his distance," he surmised, shifting his gaze back to Alice to find the sheer panic in her eyes. He lifted his hand to cup her cheek.

Settling back into his chest, she bit her lip in thought. "Are there still vampire armies in the south? Would they venture north for more land?"

Jasper's expression turned thoughtful once again. "I wouldn't think so. After the Volturi's last massive cleanup many of the main creators were destroyed. Most panicked and quit, while some became craftier in their creations and only targeted prospective fighters. Military personnel, prize fighters…that sort of thing," he admitted. "Most of the wars revolved around the southern states and Mexico. Most vampires down there have no idea about the lands up here or what they hold. But if they've caught wind I wouldn't put it past them to do so..."

Alice turned her head ever so slightly to gaze out into the trees again, their darkened depths now appearing sinister and foreboding. She had never been afraid to travel in forests before, away from public view and the safety it provided, but now she found herself searching every shadow, her ears perking up to every sound.

"Jasper," she whispered in a voice once again wrought with fear.

"Yes?" he replied softly, angling his gaze down on her with a look of concern written across his face. His forced emotions had deadened the fear inside of her, but hadn't completely expelled it from her body, only lessened it. The tone in which she spoke carried with it the remnants of such fear.

"Would you teach me how to fight?"

"Of course," he replied in a voice of velvet. He would never allow Alice to be placed in a situation again where she'd be totally defenseless. Teaching her to fight would give him peace of mind that, if need be, she could defend herself. They could be equals, partners in the event one got past him to get to her anyway.

"Watching you, I think I have a lot to learn," she admitted, wrapping her arms around him even more tightly. "You didn't even seem to be afraid…"

"I think you'll catch on quick enough. I'll let you beat up on me for awhile until you get your confidence," he chuckled, trying to picture Alice attacking him.

"I'm going to have to…hit you?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Um…well, yes…" he said, slightly confused and lifting an eyebrow as if questioning her sanity. "Teaching you to fight would entail letting you hit me..." he chuckled.

"Okay…" she breathed, biting her lip. "I think I can do that…"

"I was...more concerned about you today than I was about myself," he admitted. "I just knew I had to keep them away from you. No matter how many times I got bitten or hit, I wasn't going to let them touch you. Aside from their strength they're fairly predictable. Just don't let them get a hold of you. Keep moving and attack them from the side. They won't be expecting that. New vampires are so driven by their thirst and instincts that they simply charge. There is no…attack plan," he explained.

"I managed to dodge two of them but I don't know as though I could have kept it up much longer. There were so many…" she whispered.

"You did well," he said with an encouraging smile.

She lifted her head, tilting it back to look at him. "If it hadn't been for you, I'd be dead now. You saved my life," she said, her voice reflecting the awe she felt towards him.

If he could blush he would have flushed a deep crimson. "Well, I…" he began, clearing his throat nervously. "I couldn't allow you to get hurt," he said with another sheepish smile. "Like I said, I'm overly protective of you… "

Alice nuzzled into his chest with a soft sigh. "Thank you," she said. "For loving me, for watching over me…"

"You're very welcome," he replied, smoothing out his expression to reveal a soft, loving smile. "I will always watch over you..." he said softly and squeezed her with his arms, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

Alice turned her head to glance over at the fire. "They can't come back now, right?"

"No…" he assured her, turning his own gaze in the direction of the flames and plumes of smoke. "They can't. They're burned to a crisp," he chuckled.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Now we come up with enough dirt to smother out the flames..." he said, pursing his lips together.

Alice unwound her arms from around him and turned to face the fire, grateful that there was nothing recognizable in the flames to set her stomach churning. "I'll help," she said.

He could tell it bothered her to even look at the flames. "You don't have to if you don't want to," he offered, giving her the option to sit out if that was what she preferred. "It's ok," he added, giving her a slight, encouraging smile.

"No, I want to," she said as she took a few steps forward, assessing the fire and trying to think of the best way to go about dumping enough dirt on it to put it out. Her eyebrows knitted together in thought as she returned her gaze back to the flames.

Jasper moved off out of sight to gather dirt. He stripped his coat off, knowing Alice would be appalled at what he was about to do. Laying his coat out on the ground, he began scooping up dirt and dumping it into the middle. It would be much faster this way than to throw it on by hand.

At a loss as to how else to go about it, Alice bent down and dug her fingers into the earth, rapidly scooping up handfuls and throwing them into the flames. She frowned when it didn't appear to be making much of a difference.

When he came back into view with the dirt securely enfolded in his coat, he flashed a glance at Alice with an apologetic smile before moving past her and casting the dirt from his coat and onto the fire.

Alice's mouth dropped open as Jasper dump a mound of dirt onto the fire from his coat. The flames died down considerably to reveal blackened corpses. Well, parts of them anyway. For once, Alice was less concerned with the state of his clothes and more with the evidence before her.

"What do we do with them now?" she asked. "Surely we can't leave them out in the open like this…"

"Well…" Jasper said, shaking his coat out and turning toward her. "We need finish putting the fire out. Then we'll um…take care of the evidence…" he said, casting a sidelong look to the fire. "Or rather, I'll take care of the evidence," he said moving around her, coat in hand and ghosting back toward the clearing where he'd gathered the dirt. Only this time he kept in sight of her in order to keep an eye on her.

She watched Jasper move away, noticing that he kept where he could still see her and that he frequently looked up as if checking to make sure she was safe. Feeling a bit more secure in her surroundings she walked over to what was left of the fire and peered down into it, forcing herself to look at what was left of her attackers. If she was going to learn to fight, she'd have to learn to deal with the aftermath as well should it ever be called for.

"Toughen up, Alice," she muttered to herself with a frown.

Jasper moved quickly, throwing up dirt with his hands and piling it back into the middle of his coat before glancing over in her direction as if paranoid that more vampires might come out of the trees. He folded up the sides of his coat and flitted back to the fire, once again casting the dirt over the flames.

The fire grew even weaker, very close to being extinguished completely. "This would go faster if I did the same," she said, shrugging out of her coat. She felt suddenly like she needed to prove to him that she could be a help rather than a burden.

Jasper's eyebrow shot up as Alice began stripping off her coat. He'd not expected her to actually get her coat dirty. Little surprises. He shook his head with a soft chuckle as he turned toward her with a quirked eyebrow and cut loose a smile. "That's very surprising," he pointed out, suppressing a slightly amused grin. "Thank you," he said in all sincerity.

"You're welcome," she said, returning his smile and feeling rather proud of herself. She marched over to the clearing where Jasper had been and carefully laid her coat out on the ground. It was then that her smile faded. She looked at the ground and then back to her coat several times before bending down with a frown to scoop up her first handful of dirt. With a grimace she sprinkled it over her coat, peering down at it for a moment before taking up another reluctant handful.

Jasper nodded in response as he shook out his coat and turned to see Alice heading over toward the clearing he had just came from. He trailed after her, leaning against a tree and watching as she begrudgingly dumped handfuls onto her coat. He bit back an amused chuckle as she went about the offense of getting her coat dirty. She hated every minute of it. He could tell by the way she frowned every time she attempted it. He started to think getting her coat dirty actually bothered her more than the fire.

He shrugged away from the tree and flitted up behind Alice, kneeling down beside her to lay out his own coat. He fought to suppress the amused smile trying to break through his features. He cleared his throat, confident he'd won the battle over the humor and turned his gaze on her. "Having fun?" he asked, quirking a smile and scooping up a handful to dump on his own coat.

"If I said yes would you believe me?" she asked, rocking back on her heels and looking up at him pitifully. She returned her eyes to the task at hand, scooping up an even larger handful of dirt and throwing it onto her coat with an expression that belied her distaste.

"Well…" Jasper said, eyeing her in a sidelong fashion as a clearly amused smile touched his lips. "Your emotions are telling me differently…" he replied, lifting an eyebrow as she dumped another handful onto her coat, clearly sickened by it. He shook his head, returning his gaze to the dirt in front of him. He moved quickly, scooping up handfuls and dumping them with little thought to his own coat. Jasper's mind ran on a practical basis, not designer and fabric.

Alice pressed her lips together in determination as she rapidly grabbed several handfuls of dirt and piled them in the center of her coat. She stood and gathered the fabric up carefully so as not to spill any and slung it over her shoulder before marching back towards the fire, muttering the whole way.

Jasper wiped the amused smile off of his face when he got a whiff of Alice's determination as she stomped off. He finished loading his own coat and gathered up the fabric, folding the dirt inside and stood, heading back toward the fire.

After dumping his coat free of its contents onto the fire, he scanned his gaze over it. The flames were barely a flicker and he was quite certain Alice's load would do it to snuff it out. He nodded, satisfied, and turned to Alice. "I think we're about ready," he said.

Alice stood on her tiptoes and fanned her coat out, smiling to see that the dirt she had gathered was what extinguished the fire completely. A sense of accomplishment washed over her as she patted the dust off her coat and swept her fingers over it. She eyed it, happy to see that it didn't look too bad. She had placed the dirt on the inside anyway so it didn't show. She swept it around her shoulders and slipped her arms inside.

Jasper stood back, watching as Alice proudly snuffed out the fire. The feeling of accomplishment surrounding her was undeniable. He shouldered his own coat and let his gaze drift over to her after the last flame went out. A bright smile lit up his face when he caught the look of satisfaction on hers.

"What should I do now?" she asked, eager to help with the next task.

"Well, well, well…" he said, clearly impressed. "Now we need to crush these corpses down…" he said, waving her over to follow him as he stepped into the soot.

Alice crinkled her nose as she watched him pulverize a charred corpse to ash with his boot. She looked down at her dainty flats with a frown. Her shoes really weren't suited for such a task and she shuddered at the idea of using her bare hands.

Jasper eyed Alice from the corner of his eye, her reluctance obvious. He could tell by the way she paused at the edge of the soot pile that she wasn't too thrilled about getting into it with her shoes. He moved onto his next target, pulverizing it into ash with multiple hard stomps just as he had the previous ones. He couldn't help the excited smile spreading across his face.

A grin spread across her face as she had an idea. Being resourceful she picked up a nearby stick and holding it over her head she brought it down to hit what appeared to have been a leg at one point in time. A cloud of ash swirled up from the fire and she danced back to avoid getting any of it on her.

Jasper felt the whoosh of air from the stick and spun to see Alice wielding it like a sledge hammer. Obviously she'd found another way to help besides having to get in and get dirty. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of his little vampire, wielding a stick that was almost as big as she was. She was nothing if not determined. Shaking his head, he turned back to the task at hand and stomped across another corpse, crushing it into powder under his boots.

He pivoted himself around to see her dancing out of the way of another cloud of ash, trying not to get any on her. He beamed proudly, watching as she bashed in another corpse.

"Am I doing good?" she asked, her eyebrows knitted together in concern.

"Fantastic, darlin'." he replied, proudly. "Very nice. You're very resourceful," he chuckled. He picked up the concern filtering into her mood and puckered his eyebrows. "Everything ok?" he asked, moving to her side and eyeing her with a concern of his own.

A smile replaced her frown at his assertion that she was doing a good job of helping and she tilted her head to beam up at him. "Yes," she said, raising her stick back over her head and bringing it down again and again as she danced around the pile, smashing charred body parts with it. The terror she felt earlier was almost gone. Jasper was proud of her and she was helping and that made her feel good.

Jasper took a step back, regarding Alice with a bizarre look as she danced around and smashed carcass after carcass. He was impressed at how she'd turned a complete one hundred and eighty degrees from being terrified to almost excited at the idea of helping. Fascinated by the way she moved, dancing like a tiny ballerina, so graceful, so elegant, Jasper found he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Soon there was nothing left to destroy. She sat her stick on the ground and looked to him. "Is that it?" she asked.

"Yup, that's it," he laughed, leaping out of the pile and turning to reach out a hand to her.

"Let's go," she said, pulling him with her as she turned and picked up their bag.

Jasper nodded as she took the lead, pulling him over to their travel bag. He instantly held out his hand, motioning for her to give it to him.

"Are you thirsty again?" she asked, handing him the bag and raising a hand to swipe away a bit of soot on his cheek. She tried not think about what it was as she brushed her hands together.

He hadn't given much thought to his thirst, but the heightened emotional spike during the battle had sparked his hunger and he felt his throat ache in protest. "Maybe, just a little…" he murmured and quirked a smile as she brushed some soot off of his face.

"I'm still not thirsty yet. I probably won't be for a while, actually, so you lead the way." She sniffed the air, trying to sense anything beyond the smoke which still hung thick in the air. Her nose wrinkled in distaste and she shook her head as though to rid herself of it.

"Well, I've found that I like the taste of wolf," he drawled, giving her a smile. "I'm definitely favoring it over the others," he added, chuckling and shouldered the bag, glancing down at her, assuming by the way she crinkled her nose that she was ready to leave the smell behind.

Alice nodded. "Maybe we'll find some once we resume our previous course. After all the noise and excitement I'm sure all the wildlife fled."

Jasper chuckled. "Yeah, I'm sure this wood is cleared for miles."

"Let's head north a ways," she suggested. "I'm ready to leave this behind, I think." She looked over her shoulder at the pile of black ash, her mouth turning down in a frown. She wasn't afraid any more but she remembered with perfect clarity the fear she had felt during the heat of the fight.

"North sounds perfect," he agreed with a nod. "Let's go," he said as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze and started north with her in tow. Jasper sighed as his thoughts returned to the newborns he had just destroyed. Where had they come from? Who had created them? How could they be running in such a large group? Nomads didn't run in large groups. No, they ran in pairs or singular. It was more inconspicuous to hunt alone. The only thing that he could think of was that somehow someone had gotten wind about the northern territories and had in fact built any army to claim them.

"Interesting…" he murmured, puckering his eyebrows together.

"What is?" she asked, her face confused.

"I think you might be right," he said in contemplation."I think someone may've gotten wind of the northern territories in the south and traveled up this way to claim it..."

"Do you think there might be more?" she asked, looking around her nervously. "I mean, why create an army if there's no one to fight?"

"I doubt it. If there is only one creator behind this," he said, glancing warily around them just in case and unwound their hands, slipping his arm around her and pulling her close. "We didn't just fight other covens," he chuckled. "No, any nomads in the area were fair game and we would seek them out and destroy them. I'm thinking whoever has created these vampires, had created them for that reason…to clear out the competition. Which could have been why there were only ten because ten would have been enough to clear out any nomads in the area."

"But what I can't understand is why a national park?" he mused. "Nomads exclusively feed on human populations and unless passing through, they don't frequent national parks or forests..."

"Maybe they picked up our scent? You said that they might be eliminating any nomads in the area. Maybe that's why they targeted us?" She stopped for a moment, recalling her vision.

"Maybe..." Jasper mused, coming to a stop along next to her. "That's very plausible. It would make sense as to why they were out here in the wilderness," he said, shifting his gaze off of hers and casting it out ahead, scanning the trees around them.

"I didn't see much that can help in figuring it out. Just the one that got away...I saw his face first before I saw the others. I saw that they were coming and even then I didn't have much warning."

"Really?" he asked, curiously, quickly shifting his gaze to hers. "That would mean...he was the first one to decide, correct?" he implied.

"Most likely," she said. "Why do you ask? Do you think he was their creator?"

"No, he's too new..." he said, becoming thoughtful. "He wouldn't have the self control," he said as his expression shifted into something of confusion. "But, if he's not the creator then who gave the orders? And why didn't you see their decision instead?" he asked.

"I don't know," Alice said, furrowing her brow. "I'll keep a watch though for anything unusual."

"Maybe you didn't see it because you didn't know to watch for it?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow. "And you only saw his decision because they weren't ordered to attack only observe and he made the decision himself to do so..." he mused, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Either could account for it. I wasn't watching for anything actively at the time because I didn't know I needed to be and if they made a split second decision, I wouldn't have seen anything until that decision was made…"

Jasper nodded. "Yeah. We'll have to be careful because whoever made them will probably create more once the only survivor gets back and reports," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"We should try to cover a lot of ground today," Alice said, her voice trembling ever so slightly. "Get as far from here as we can… It doesn't seem safe anymore."

"I agree," he said, flashing a reassuring smile when he noted the trembling in her tone. "You're safe with me," he reaffirmed softly.

"I know." She squeezed his hand. "After you hunt, do you think you might teach me a little about fighting?"

Alice's voice cut through his thoughts and he quickly shifted his gaze to her. "Oh, of course," he readily agreed. "We'll start with the basics."

"Such as?" she asked, curious. She was still apprehensive about the idea of attacking Jasper. It wasn't that she was afraid she would hurt him. His performance in the fight proved that was an impossibility. Still just the idea of trying to hit him or cause him harm felt horrible. It was something she would have to get over if she wanted to learn how to fight though, she told herself. Jasper could get hurt trying to keep her safe and apparently her world was much more dangerous than she had thought.

"Well, we could start with blocking, punches and some kicks," he said, thoughtful. "Blocking is easy to learn. Now, leg sweeps and incapacitation is a little more difficult for a first timer, so we'll save those for the next lesson," he added, grinning.

"Is your shoulder okay?" she asked, looking up at him, her eyes sad. "You were bitten."

"It'll be fine," he assured her, noting the sadness in her eyes. "Stings a little, but nothing I can't tolerate."

She pulled him to a stop, reaching up to slip her hand under his coat and seek out the tear in his shirt. "Can I see it?"

Jasper was slightly confused by her request because he wasn't quite sure why she would want to see it but he didn't argue. "Um, sure..." he replied, giving her a quizzical look before shrugging out of his coat.

Alice stood on her tiptoes to examine the bite with a frown. Jasper would tell her he was okay even if he wasn't and she wanted to see with her own eyes that he was, in fact, fine. The bite had begun to heal into a puckered white slash in his skin, transposed over hundreds of others. It didn't look to be any worse than the others he had suffered before but this knowledge still didn't take the sadness out of her eyes. She ran a finger over it, wishing she could make it, and all the others, disappear.

Jasper's confused expression smoothed out as Alice stood on her toes to examine the wound. He had gathered that she wanted a second opinion to verify his words. Sighing, he lowered his shoulder for her to get a closer look at the now puckered and healing slash on his shoulder. The wound would soon take on the same texture and blend with the others.

"Okay," she said, taking up his hand again. "Sorry but when you tell me you're alright I don't always believe you. You lie sometimes to spare my feelings or to keep me from worrying."

He pursed his lips together as he entwined his fingers with hers, having no real response. She was right and arguing wouldn't do any good. Nodding, he agreed. "You're right, I do," he said, suppressing an amused smile. "Only because, as you said, I don't want you to worry. But this time I wasn't. It's only a bite and will become just like the others..."

She wagged a finger at him in a teasing fashion. "I'm catching on to you," she warned, finally able to return his smile now that she felt confident that he would be fine. "I'm learning all your tricks and soon you won't be able to get anything over on me."

Jasper rolled his eyes playfully and chuckled. "Well, I guess that I'll just have to come up with better tricks…" he teased, ducking in to plant a quick kiss to her lips. "Or..." he said, suddenly grabbing her around the waist and pulling her to him, "I can just kiss you all over until you believe me!" He laughed, planting feverish kisses all over her cheeks and neck.

Alice howled with laughter, kicking and screaming in his arms but not really wanting to get away. "I think that would be a good strategy," she giggled.

Jasper laughed, continuing to kiss her everywhere as he growled playfully. "Of course it is!"

"I'd probably believe anything!"

He laughed, pulling back briefly. "That's the plan…" he teased.

She paused for a moment, scenting the air as her eyes darkened ever so slightly. "Do you smell that?" she asked. "About a mile to the northwest, maybe two..."

Jasper furrowed his eyebrows together and tentatively sniffed the air. "Yeah, I do…" he agreed, shifting his gaze toward the northwest.

Alice pulled him along, taking off into a sprint in that direction. "More wolves, I think," she whispered.

Jasper ran along beside her, a wide grin spreading across his face. "Let's go!" he urged, pulling her along as he kicked up his speed. Hunger sparked in his eyes as he thought about the potential meals, not to mention the challenge.

Alice allowed Jasper to take the lead, ghosting behind him in silence. The scents of the animals they tracked became accompanied by sounds of them moving through the underbrush and Alice shifted into a low crouch as she moved forward.


	13. Old Friends

13. Old Friends

Jasper slowed his pace along with Alice, shifting his position into a crouch as well when as the scent became pungent around them, accompanied by movement of the animals. He let go of Alice's hand, moving through the brush as silent as death. He didn't breathe, relying only on his hearing to direct him. As he drew closer he caught glimpses of dark fur through the trees. The scene in front of him caused a grin to curve his lips. All of them were lying down, full after a hunt and licking the blood from their muzzles and feet.

In a quick blur of movement Jasper shot through the trees, moving to a large black wolf who clearly screamed alpha, lying amidst the others. He snapped his neck, before quickly darting after a second, giving it no time to react as he sunk his teeth into the thick fur of its neck. The others scattered toward the trees, dithering on what to do having just lost their alpha male. Jasper paid no heed to them, being too hungry to care. As the warm liquid touched his lips and coursed down his throat he found himself hugging his arms around the animal's neck, greedily pulling it closer to drain it of the sweet liquid filling his mouth and quenching the fire and sparked hunger in his body.

He let the animal's lifeless body drop and swiftly moved to his other kill. The blood was cooling but still warm as he sunk his teeth in and it flooded his mouth, coursing down his throat. He kneaded his teeth against the warm coarse fur as his teeth slashed through sinew and muscle, the hunger in his eyes dulling to satisfaction as he drained the animal of its blood.

Standing nearby while Jasper fed, Alice decided to search for Peter and Charlotte again since the task had been interrupted earlier. They were heading in a northwesterly direction which would eventually lead them into Canada, hopefully placing them closer to their goal. She made the decision to follow their current route and was happy to find that Peter and Charlotte's faces were still clear in her mind.

Jasper was still occupied when another vision broke through, causing her smile to widen. Edward. She could see him standing there, laughing and teasing her, playing piano, going on hunting trips with Jasper… A feeling of love flooded through her, more so than it had with the visions of the others. She and this Edward were going to be exceptionally close, sharing a special bond due to their unique gifts that caused each of them often to live in their own little worlds. She wanted to see more, hear more of what he had to say but he faded away and her eyes refocused on the present. Jasper was just finishing up with his last meal when she skipped over to him.

"I saw him!" she chirped happily, bouncing up and down in her excitement. "I saw Edward and he's lovely! We're going to be so close, just like a real brother and sister! Oh, I can't wait!"

Jasper snapped his head up, having just drained the last few drops from his meal when Alice was suddenly there chattering excitedly about one of the coven. He blurred up to his feet, instantly recognizing her voice and turning an amused look to her as she bounced up and down going on about this Edward. The excitement was tangible, thick around her. "Excited, are we?" he asked, reaching out to take her hands into his.

"How could I not be?" she asked, laughing. "He adores me! And we tease each other all the time and Jasper, you'll never guess! He can read minds!"

"Read minds?" Jasper repeated, growing slightly alarmed. His eyes drew wide as he processed this piece of information. Suddenly he felt insecure. Being a very private individual, he didn't like the fact that soon everything he held personal would be laid out bare. His remaining human memories, his past with the wars and his personal life with Alice, which he held exceptionally special, would all be laid out in the open for Edward to just read as if those memories belonged to him. He felt the corners of his mouth turn down in a frown at the very thought. "That's um...very interesting," he commented.

"You're unhappy," she said, reaching up to cup his cheek. "What is it?"

"Well..." he began, flashing his gaze to hers when she reached up to cup his face. "It's just that…my thoughts are very private and I don't feel very comfortable sharing them. That wasn't something I was expecting…" he said with a hint of displeasure in his tone. It bothered him and he wasn't going to deny that.

"It's not like he can help it, Jasper," Alice chided. "Just like I can't help having visions. I can see where that, too, might make people unhappy…having me know their every decision, seeing everything they do. Besides, he's a very nice person…unfailingly polite and very much a gentleman. I'm sure he would exercise discretion regarding anything he heard."

"Whether he can help it or not…it bothers me," Jasper argued as the frown on his face grew. "I don't particularly like it…" he said, apprehensive. He knew it wasn't Edward's fault and underneath his displeasure, he couldn't blame him for something he couldn't control. "I would prefer he just stay out of my head," Jasper said. "But apparently that's not an option..." he mumbled, sighing. "So I'll make it a point to keep him out…to the best of my ability."

Alice mirrored Jasper's frown except that her bottom lip quivered. "It is an option," she said softly. "We could always not go…"

Jasper sighed as he caught the heartbreaking look on Alice's face and suddenly felt his argument crumbling. She was so pitiful that he couldn't stand to look at her without a swell of sympathy. He could never break her heart that way, not ever, and he wasn't going to start now. "No, we'll go," he murmured shifting his gaze to her face finally and leveling his eyes with hers. "This is something that makes you happy and I won't strip that from you..." he said, attempting a smile. "I'm sure I'll warm up to everyone… eventually," he assured her.

"Are you sure?" she asked, her eyes skeptical as she took in the expression on his face. "I don't want you to go just to make me happy. We do things together or we don't do them at all. I can't say I wouldn't be sad if we didn't go find them…I would be. They've been in my mind as long as you have. But knowing you are unhappy hurts me more…"

"Positive," he replied, flickering a slight smile. He could never deny Alice happiness in any form."If you're happy, I'm happy," he said in a voice as soft as velvet. "And if going to live with this coven makes you happy, then I'm happy and I'll be at your side…" he said with a chuckle.

Alice wanted to smile but something was holding her back. "Do you know," she said thoughtfully, "that you always say what makes me happy makes you happy? Always. But never once have you suggested even one thing that you want that would make you happy. You don't even tell me when you're thirsty and need to take care of yourself!"

"I'm aware of that..." he stated with a slight frown. Alice's happiness meant more to him than his own. He held her on the highest pedestal and above anything else she came first. He couldn't bear to see her upset and he could safely say that her contentment held impact on himself. Her contentment and joy shown light on his entire existence and he constantly found himself doing anything he could to make her smile.

"Is there nothing you want or prefer?"

"Of course not," he said. Obviously he wanted her to be happy and that was all he required. "Your happiness means more to me than anything else this life has to offer. You are my first priority..." he said letting a warm, loving smile spread across his face before quickly pecking her on the lips.

She stared at him in open mouthed shock. "Well stop it!" she breathed, her voice disbelieving. "You're not an automaton, you're a person! I appreciate that my happiness means so much to you but Jasper, it's not always about me all the time!" She threw her hands up in front of her to prevent him from arguing. "For instance, right now in this moment, what do you want? Want do you want to do? Where do you want to go? It doesn't matter but pick one and that's what we're doing, got it?"

He stared at her, not expecting that reaction in the least. The truth was that he needed her happiness to ensure his own. He needed her to smile and laugh. "I want to go find Peter and Charlotte…" he said, flickering a smile. "Then I want to get married. Then I want to find this coven," he said, unsure of her reaction as he eyed her expression.

She gave him a wry smile. "I said pick one and that's three and suspiciously all things you know I want to do. I'm not going to win at this, am I?" she laughed.

"No, you're not," he said, giving her a slightly amused smile. "I can be quite stubborn. Suspiciously, I want to do all three," he chuckled.

"The truth is…I need you to be happy, which is why I go through so much to ensure it. I need to see you smile and hear your laughter because your being happy keeps me happy and it keeps me from falling back into the depression that, before you, I thought I'd never escape…" he said with a touch of sadness in his eyes. "I can't be happy, unless you are," he added, in softer tone. "This all must sound completely selfish..." he added, averting his gaze from hers.

"Oh," Alice said simply. She hadn't even thought about it before and yet it made sense to her now. "So it's an empathic thing?" she asked, taking his face between both her hands and turning it back to her. Her face reflected the sadness so evident in his eyes. "I didn't realize… I mean, I hadn't guessed that that was why. I just didn't want you to sacrifice what you want for me. Like you, I only want for you to be happy at any cost."

"I open doors for you and carry your things because that's what I should do, morally speaking. I do it because I enjoy taking care of you. But yes, the other part is an empathic thing," he said, shifting his gaze back to hers when she took his face between her hands and turned it back toward hers. "I enjoy making you happy…and making you smile. So you see? You are doing something for me in return…even though you don't realize it. You're helping me to better myself and giving me the confidence that I can't give myself. Each time you smile it gives me hope. Your joy and your excitement draw me toward you. You keep me from falling back into the darkness..." he said, offering a weak smile. "Your happiness is all that I want, because I need it. I need you…" he murmured.

Alice stared at him for a long while, unable to speak or even to move. She was touched beyond words at what he had said and suddenly she understood what he had meant each time he had professed that he needed her to be happy. That need ran deeper than she had guessed. He had told her that she had saved him but for the first time she realized just how much.

Jasper fell quiet, taking in Alice's expression. He wondered if perhaps he'd said something to upset her. Sampling the mood around her, he discovered that she wasn't upset but overwhelmed with a sudden sense of understanding and love.

If she could have cried she would have. Instead she just leaned forward and placed her head against his chest, wrapping her arms gently around him. She closed her eyes and tried to project exactly what she was feeling to him, hoping that he would feel the overwhelming happiness that buzzed through her like an electric current. It was her way of saying thank you to him for everything he was.

Jasper opened his arms and let her cave into him as her little arms wound around him. He smiled, moving to enfold his own arms around her as she settled into place. The overwhelming feelings of contentment, happiness and love swirled around him in a tangible fog causing Jasper's smile to grow. He squeezed his arms around her, pulling her closer as those feelings continued to exude from her like a current of electricity penetrating the surface of his clothes and skin and coursing to the depths of his soul. "I love you..." he murmured, placing his cheek against the top of her head.

"I love you too," she sighed, breathing him in. "So you win I guess… I'll let you pamper and spoil me if it keeps you happy. We'll call it a sacrifice on my part." She laughed, the sound like bells on the breeze.

"Thank you," he murmured, both thanking her for letting him win and understanding. He kissed the top of her head and slid a hand up to cradle her head against his chest.

"We should keep moving, just to be safe," she said. "Before I saw Edward I was able to determine that we're currently on the right path to find Peter and Charlotte if we keep moving northwest so I think that's a good place to start.

"That would be a good idea…" Jasper agreed, as he unwound his arms from Alice and took up her hand. Suddenly their surroundings sent a chill down his spine. "Shall we?" he asked, squeezing her hand and beginning to move off, toward the north. They needed to find Peter and Charlotte soon, before they moved. Nomads didn't stay one place for long so it was in their best interest to find them as soon as possible.

Alice took off into a run with Jasper, the apprehension she felt coming off him fueling her to maximize their speed. She had a feeling that their encounter with the newborns was worrying him more than he let on and if he was worried then she had a reason to be downright terrified.

Jasper's concern for Alice's safety fueled his apprehension and he realized Alice must've felt it because at that precise moment she picked up their speed. He'd tried to no avail to hide his concern from her. Scared was the last thing she needed to be after their encounter with the newborns. Still, he couldn't shake the feelings of apprehension even as they barreled through the forest, leaving behind them the scene of the fight and the foreboding atmosphere.

"Maybe once we get a bit further from here you can give me my first fighting lesson?"

"Of course," he agreed when she asked about her first lesson.

"I had thought maybe after you had hunted but perhaps it's better to wait until after we cross into Canada… Just to put some distance between us and whatever else may be out here? You seem concerned about where we are even though you've tried to reassure me. I must confess that I feel uneasy as well."

"I'd prefer to wait until we cross over the Canadian border," he agreed, unable to hide the worry coloring his tone as he flashed his gaze to her. "I must admit, I am somewhat concerned..." he admitted in hesitation as Alice pointed it out. "My concern lies in your safety and I'll feel better about it once we get out of the territory," he said, mustering a half hearted smile. It took a lot for him to admit weakness but Alice seemed to be able to draw things out of him fairly easily.

"I think I'll feel better, too," she replied. "I can still see them in my mind. I doubt I'll ever be able to forget…" If it were even possible her speed increased and soon she was ahead of Jasper, dragging him along by the hand.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that," he said, letting a frown crease his lips. Alice had seen something he'd never wanted her to see. She'd witnessed him as he had been in his previous life. The very thought sent a shudder through his body at seeing Alice so scared. Jasper picked up his own pace so as to not be dragged when Alice picked up her speed.

"We should be across the border in a few hours if we don't stop. Is that alright?" She looked at him, assessing the color of his eyes. They were beginning to turn a muddy orangey red from the animal blood. She smiled, looking forward to the time when they would once again be a beautiful gold, the color complementing the blond of his hair and the paleness of his skin.

"Sounds good," Jasper breathed, suddenly feeling as if three hours were an eternity. He knew if they kept running without stops then they could make it across the border in that time but the nagging thought of Alice's safety continued to torment him. The sooner they could get across the border and put some distance behind them, the better. He would also feel better once they found Peter and Charlotte.

His gaze shifted to Alice's as her eyes searched the depths of his own and a smile touched her lips. He gave her a gentle smile in response. The sudden bout of happiness she exuded was palpable around him.

"I've planned the wedding in my mind," she commented, a smile spreading across her face to replace the fear.

Jasper's eyebrows shot up in response. She'd mentioned plans for the wedding earlier but he had no idea that she'd already planned it and from the sound of it, she'd planned all of it. "You have?" he asked, unable to hide the tinge of fear in his tone. His mind quickly scanned through the prospective scenarios as to what exactly she might have in store.

Alice nodded. "I've seen it also and it's going to turn out beautifully. Charlotte is going to help me and she's very resourceful. I was impressed. And you and Peter are going to look very handsome."

"Y-you and Charlotte?" he asked as his eyes drew wider. When she mentioned he and Peter, he swallowed hard in response. "What um, what exactly do you have planned?" he asked, curious but worried.

Alice gave him a wry look. "So no fear from an army of newborns but at the first mention of a wedding ceremony you look terrified?" she asked, lifting an eyebrow. "Jasper, it's not going to be that bad! In fact, I think you'll rather like it."

It wasn't the wedding that had him nervous. No, it was the outfit he would be forced to wear. In fact, he had no problems with letting Alice handle the wedding. It seemed to make her happy to do so and he was more than willing to oblige but he couldn't be sure about what she was going to pick out for him to wear. "Not the wedding..." Jasper replied, chuckling.

It helped to talk about more pleasant things as the forest and its shadows flew by them as they ran. Somehow, she almost had the feeling that someone was chasing them though there was no scent of another vampire anywhere in the air. Still she searched the future, deciding to be cautious. There was nothing to find but that knowledge didn't dispel her unease completely.

Despite his qualms about the wedding, Jasper was happy to see Alice's mood shift from fear to excitement. However there was a tenor of unease underlying her dominant emotion. She still held concerns about the forest around them and he hoped soon that they could leave that behind.

She laughed, trying to keep her mood happy for him as well as herself. "Are you afraid of what I'll dress you in, is that it?" she asked.

"Well…" he began, rolling his bottom lip between his teeth. "Kind of, yes…" he admitted. "I never know what to expect," he chuckled.

Alice smiled as her eyes darted around them. "Okay so what would be your worst case scenario?"

"Worst case scenario?" Jasper asked, lifting an eyebrow. His thoughts raced as he ran through all the different clothes Alice was capable of shoving him into. The possibilities were endless. "Well...worst case scenario would be you deciding I go naked…" he laughed. Although he highly doubted that. At least he hoped not. The next horrifying item that flashed into his mind was a shirt with frilly shirt. Dear God, surely she wouldn't do that.

Alice's feet almost faltered as she ran, the visual image his words brought about causing a wave of desire to wash through her. "Well that might be worst case scenario for you…" she mused, with a coy smile.

Jasper's eyebrows shot up as he caught her coy smile and his own lips quirked in response. "I'm sure you would enjoy that..." he hinted, chuckling. "But no, that would not be my first choice of attire for our wedding," he said, faltering slightly on the word wedding. The word struck a chord of permanence in him causing his eyebrows to pull together. Marriage had never been on his agenda up until recently. The word still felt foreign on his lips as he spoke it and in his ears when hearing it from her.

"No, you will be wearing clothes so there's no need to worry. In fact," she said letting her eyes drift to that future and then back again, "you're going to love it!"

"Really?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow. "And I don't suppose you could tell me exactly what you have planned…"

"Of course not!" Alice gasped. "It's a surprise! And don't you try to figure it out either! I don't want you to know a thing and I plan on swearing both Peter and Charlotte to secrecy as well. Everyone is going to be plotting against you," she said with a giggle.

Jasper frowned, realizing that Alice wasn't going to budge. She was steadfast and something about her secrecy worried him. What could she possibly have planned? He eyed her suspiciously. "That's not fair…" he sniffed, clearly not happy that he hadn't gotten through her barrier. Then a wry smile spread across his face. "Peter will talk..." he said, narrowing his gaze.

"Hmmmm…" she said thoughtfully, tilting her head and searching the future once more. A triumphant smile spread across her face. "No, he won't!"

"Yeah, well..." he began, about to argue with her logic but he fell silent. "Fine," he muttered, frowning sourly.

"We should probably hunt again once we cross the border. We'll be so busy searching for them that we won't have time to—" Another vision flashed into her mind and excitement became her dominant emotion. Could it really be that easy, she wondered?

"Yes, hunting would probably be a good idea..." he said, nodding in agreement. "Because we may not be able to do so for a week or so…" he said, puckering his eyebrows.

"I know where they are going to be! It just came to me! The forest outside of Winnipeg! It's going to be sunny tomorrow, too sunny for them to stay in the city. They're going to retreat to the forest where we'll be hunting. My visions will point us in the right direction and then as we get closer they're going to pick up your scent and come to find us! If this is true, then Jasper, we should be with them tomorrow!"

Jasper's mind reeled as Alice began to chirp excitedly about Peter and Charlotte. "Really?" he asked, slightly shocked that it could be that easy. "You're certain?" he questioned. "It's that easy?" he asked, an elated smile touching his lips.

Alice grabbed Jasper by the shoulder, screeching to a halt. "I can see it!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down. "I can see them there with us in the forest! I can even see the way the sunlight will filter through the trees! It's certain, Jasper! I even see the wedding…I see the exact day! It's in two days! Two days from now we'll be married!" Unable to control herself any longer she jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

Jasper jerked to a halt, turning to give Alice a slightly frightened look when she began yelling excitedly and jumping up and down. He wasn't sure how to react to her sudden burst of exuberance as she continued to chatter about finding Peter and Charlotte and about the wedding. The excitement she felt was as thick as a fog in the air, seeping into his flesh and bone. He felt the warmth spreading inside of him and he found the bizarre look he had plastered on his face shift into one of contentment. He moved rather quickly in securing his arms around her when she leapt up and locked her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. "Married…" he breathed, giving her a wistful smile. He loved the way it sounded. "Yes, yes we will..." he chuckled, as Alice's infectious mood became his own and he spun her around.

Alice couldn't help but to descend into a fit of giggles. Everything had worked out better than they could have hoped, almost as if every puzzle piece were falling perfectly into place, almost as if it were meant to be... Seeing visions of the future had given her a unique perspective on life and often times she had encountered situations that were best described as inevitable. Things either lined up in just the right way to make something possible with little effort or, no matter what a person's free will or how much they diverged from the path, the end result was always the same. It was for this reason that Alice believed in fate and everything about Jasper seemed to fall into this category.

"Oh!" She jumped down, her expression one of almost panic.

Jasper's excitement quickly disappeared when her mood shifted to panic. "What? What is it?" he asked urgently, hoping she hadn't seen something that would potentially put her in danger.

"There's so much to do for the wedding! We have to hurry, come on!"

He breathed a sigh of relief when she went on to explain about the wedding. "Well, what all do we have to do?" he asked.

"You don't have to do anything but Charlotte and I are going to be rather busy tomorrow!" she said, her excitement bubbling over. She tilted her head to the side with a thoughtful look. "I wonder if... Oh, yes, that will be wonderful!"

Jasper couldn't help but chuckle given Alice's excitement. It was so thick in the air that it almost seemed infectious. He was glad to see that she'd moved on from the attack earlier. "But isn't it my wedding, too?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow in confusion. "Shouldn't we both be making decisions?"

Alice took his face in both her hands and tilted it to where she was looking deep into his eyes. "Trust me," she whispered. "Later you're going to tell me that you wouldn't have changed a thing. I want to surprise you. It will mean so much more."

"Alright…" Jasper sighed. If it meant that much to her, which it seemed to, he wouldn't spoil her plans. "I'll take your word for it," he said, quirking a smile.

Grabbing Jasper's hand again, she raced through the forest with new determination, pulling him along with her towards their happy future.

Alice stood perfectly still, examining their surroundings and trying to see if they matched up to the exact place she had seen in her vision. Suddenly the clouds dispersed over the treetop canopy and rays of sunshine filtered down just as she had envisioned. A smile spread across her face and she squeezed Jasper's hand.

Jasper's gaze roved the forest, both searching for other threats and keeping an ear out for possible meals. He took up a sentinel position next to Alice out of habit and strained his ears to catch any noises, close or far off.

"This is it," she whispered. "They should be here any moment now." She turned to him with a frown. "Do I look alright?" she asked, reaching up a hand to worry her hair and smooth her coat.

Jasper chuckled. "You look beautiful, as always," he complimented, giving her the once over with his eyes. He tensed out of habit when Peter and Charlotte's scents blew on the wind in his direction. He recognized them almost immediately and turned to Alice. "That's them…" he said, grabbing her hand and pulled her off toward the scent.

"Is it silly that I'm nervous?" she asked. "I guess it is considering that I already know what's going to happen. Still, I can't read minds so I don't know what they'll think of me and I want so badly to make a good impression to your friends..." Alice chattered on uncomfortably as they walked, not able to resist tweaking her clothing once more.

"Silly?" he asked, chuckling. "No, it's not silly. I doubt they'll be judging you," he assured her, trying to ease her nerves. "There's no need to be nervous. Trust me," he said, quirking up his lips into a smile and giving her a quick peck on the cheek. As she chattered on, clearly uncomfortable, he tried to do his best to ease her worry. "You look fine…" he repeated, as she once again straightened her clothes.

Up ahead a male vampire with long blond hair pulled into a cue at the nape of his neck came into view, a ray of sunshine hitting him full in the face and revealing his surprised expression. A female vampire about the size of Alice and also with white blonde hair appeared but hung back almost out of sight, her gaze surprised but wary.

Jasper couldn't believe his eyes when Peter and Charlotte came into view, having not seen them in ten years. And yet there they were, just as Alice had predicted. He shifted his gaze to Alice briefly before sampling the moods radiating off of his friends. Peter seemed in awe and elated to see him but Charlotte was wary and nervous. He couldn't blame her for it. He was sure his treatment of her had been traumatizing.

"Jasper?" Peter asked, eyeing him as though seeing a ghost. "What are you doing here?"

He flashed over to them, holding out his hand for his old friend with a wide smile.

"It's nice to see you Peter," he greeted, receiving Peter's hand with his own. "Actually, we were looking for you..." he said, shifting his gaze to Charlotte. "Charlotte," he said, in a clipped tone and regarded her momentarily before shifting his gaze back to Peter and pressing a smile. "Have you noticed any unusual activity up here?" Jasper inquired, thinking of the newborns they'd encountered earlier and wondering if perhaps Peter might have seen something.

Peter's eyebrows knitted together before he laughed. "Besides you showing up out of nowhere after more than a decade? No, can't say as though we have!"

Jasper laughed, deciding not to bring up the newborns just yet. He would make it a point to inform him later.

"And who is this?" Peter asked, giving Alice a confused look followed by a friendly smile. He noticed the color of her eyes and his expression reverted back to confusion again as he leaned forward to examine them further.

"This is my fiancee. We're getting married and we'd like it very much if you'd be a part of our wedding," Jasper beamed, shifting an adoring look to Alice. It wasn't long before Peter noticed Alice's eyes, which Jasper assumed would cause some confusion. "Alice feeds on animals," he informed him. "She's converted me as well," he said, hoping that would quell the curiosity radiating off of Peter.

Peter stared at him as though Jasper had started speaking another language. Suddenly he threw back his head in laughter. "Jasper Whitlock is feeding on animals and getting married! Charlotte, do you hear this? Why, this is wonderful news! Can't say I agree with the diet myself. In fact, it's one of the strangest things I've ever heard but if you're happy then I can find no fault in it!"

Jasper laughed along with Peter and shook his head. "Yes, a far cry from what I used to be, I know," he agreed, pressing a lighthearted smile. "I'd never heard of such a thing myself, until I met Alice. Then I discovered I could feed without...consequences," he explained, chuckling. "It's refreshing not to have to suffer through my victims emotions…" he mused.

"I would imagine it would be," Peter said, pressing his lips into a thin line and nodding sympathetically. "And you, Alice? What are your motivations for such a lifestyle? Forgive me for being so inquisitive but I'm sure you can appreciate my curiosity at such a strange choice..."

Alice smiled, ducking her head. "That is a rather long story, I'm afraid. It has much to do with the circumstances of my creation as well as my gift. The short version would be that I awoke alone and saw two paths my life could take. I chose this one."

"And have you never fed on a human?" Peter asked, his eyes wide with wonder.

Alice shook her head, leaning into Jasper's side.

Jasper shifted his gaze to her, smiling gently and hugged his arm around her snugly when she leaned into him.

"Remarkable," Peter breathed. "To awake alone with no one to curb her newborn instincts and yet to resist completely! I never saw such a thing in our time with..." Peter's words trailed off as his gaze darted to Jasper. "Well, suffice it to say that it's unheard of..."

Jasper caught Peter's furtive glance and pressed his lips together, not wanting to delve into Maria and dampen the emotional climate. Alice didn't appreciate the mention of her and he wouldn't ruin the occasion.

Alice hugged her arms around Jasper's waist and beamed up at Peter before turning a smile to Charlotte standing just at the edge of the trees. Charlotte returned the smile and took a few steps towards them though Alice noticed she seemed to be keeping her distance.

Jasper shifted his gaze to Alice briefly and gave her an encouraging squeeze with his arms.

"Oh but Jasper is being very rude and I am forgetting myself as well..." Peter said, clucking his tongue. "Alice, I'm Peter," he said, taking up Alice's hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it. He turned and motioned to the female vampire standing several feet away. "This is my Charlotte."

"Rude…" Jasper muttered, rolling his eyes. "Where are my manners?" he apologized and gestured to Peter as he introduced himself. "Alice this is Peter…Peter, Alice," he said, moving through the introductions and gestured to Charlotte. "Alice, Charlotte…Charlotte, Alice," he said, casually gesturing to Peter's mate behind him.

Peter chuckled. "Leave it to Jasper to be so quick and efficient in his introductions. Still a man of few words..."

"Always will be…" he commented, quirking a slight smile.

"But how did you find us?"

"Alice has the gift of foresight..." he explained, regarding Alice with a soft smile. "She used her visions to guide us to you."

"Ah, a gifted immortal!" Peter said, viewing Alice in a new light. "Much like our Jasper here..." he remarked, clapping a hand on Jasper's back.

Jasper laughed nervously as Peter clapped him on the back, suddenly feeling as if he wanted to crawl in a hole and hide. Nothing made him more nervous than being the center of attention.

Peter turned to look over his shoulder. "Charlotte, darling, don't be shy! Come meet Jasper's mate, Alice."

Charlotte moved in a blur to stand in front of Alice, her eyes and face kind as she regarded her. "It's very nice to meet you, Alice." She flashed Jasper a cautious smile. "Perhaps we should let the men catch up on things while you and I get acquainted?"

Jasper regarded Charlotte with a glance and a brief smile. He still held some feelings of guilt for what he'd put her through and seeing her now only reaffirmed those feelings. Even after all the years that had past he still remembered it photographically. He'd treated her like a pawn and would have killed her like one if it hadn't been for Peter. But it had been his friendship with Peter that had stopped him from going after them and thus letting them go when they made their move to escape.

Alice looked up at Jasper, standing on her tiptoes before pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I would like that very much," she said, taking up Charlotte's arm and disappearing into the trees with her.

Jasper returned Alice's kiss, quickly pecking her on the cheek before she disappeared into the forest in a blur with Charlotte. He couldn't help but watch after her, concerned, as she disappeared into the trees.

Peter watched them go before turning back and elbowing Jasper in the ribs. "So where did you meet that one? She's very unusual. And you're getting married? I never thought I'd live to see the day! You always seemed to prefer being alone..."

Jasper laughed, moving to dodge out his way and mock punching him in the arm. "I met her in a diner in Philadelphia," Jasper said, thinking back to the first time he'd laid eyes on her. "She found me, actually..." he said, puckering his eyebrows thoughtfully. "Apparently I'd been in her visions years before we met and it was fate or something," he drawled. "Yeah, I know…I never thought I'd take a mate myself. I always preferred my own company, still do. But, Alice…well...she makes me feel things I never thought I could and I'm happy. For the first time in over a century, I'm happy. Now I can truly say I know how you felt for Charlotte, before I..." he said, faltering there at the end. "Yeah..." he trailed off.

"Jasper, no one faults you for that," Peter said, his voice level. "We all did things then of which we're not proud. That past haunts us all."

"I did a lot of things that I regret Peter…" he murmured, walking along casually next to him.

"I have many regrets as well," Peter agreed, nodding. "However, neither of us chose that life. It was simply something to be survived and survive it we did. All we can do now is live our lives such as they are... I have Charlotte who was my saving grace and now it seems you have found a bit of redemption as well in Alice. We should look to the future and not dwell on ghosts and shadows."

"Alice has brought to hope to my existence. Meaning even. You're well aware of my state of mind after I left Maria. The depression that plagued me… I never thought I would find the light at the end of the tunnel. But Alice has brought that light to me and for the first time I feel hopeful that I've finally found something to live for, something better. She gives me the strength and confidence that I lack on my own…" he trailed off, shifting his gaze toward the ground.

A small smile spread across Peter's face. "I don't think I've ever heard you talk so much, old friend. And especially not about yourself or your feelings," he chuckled. "She must be very special to have made such a change in you."

Jasper laughed. "Consider this a rare treat," he chuckled. "My feelings are...something I normally prefer to keep private. That hasn't changed trust me. But yes, she's quite special…" he said, trailing off. "How are you and Charlotte? Anything new?" he asked purposefully changing the subject, becoming somewhat uncomfortable with sharing his feelings.

"Not in particular," Peter replied. "I did run across a straggler from our time with Maria a few years back, just in passing. Benjamin. Though I doubt you'd remember him without laying eyes on him. I did the babysitting. You rarely got to know names unless you had a reason..." Peter cleared his throat. "Anyway, it appears Maria is still up to her old tricks. Benjamin barely escaped with his life. How he managed to get away from her he didn't say. I asked but he was reluctant to speak of her. I can't blame him really..."

"No," Jasper replied honestly. Names were not something that he had bothered with. They were pawns, expendable. "I saw so many newborns in my time…." he said, quietly. The only time he'd acknowledged they had a name was when he called them out to take the walk. His gaze shifted forward to the path ahead of them as Peter spoke. "I've made it a point to forget her, myself," Jasper said, frowning as if the words left a bad taste in his mouth. "I take it she's still creating newborns, then?"

Peter nodded. "Yes. I doubt she'll ever stop," he said, his voice haunted.

Jasper noted Peter's grim tone and shook his head. "She should be stopped," he commented cryptically.

"So far no one has been able to stand against her. Thought I hear that her army is not near as organized since your departure," he said with a satisfied smile. "She's had a rough time of it without you."

Jasper suppressed an amused smile. "Yes, my gift and my skills made me a deadly weapon which tilted the odds greatly in her favor. I'm quite certain she was rather fit to be tied when I left…" His gaze slid over to Peter. "I'm surprised she's given up so easily in looking for me."

"I'm sure her reaction was indeed a sight to behold," Peter said with a shudder. "I think she would have tracked us all down, you especially, if she didn't have her hands full with the constant wars..."

"I never thanked you for coming back for me…" he murmured. "I owe you a lot. If there's anything you ever need, let me know. I will always be there to assist you," he said, managing a weak smile.

"Well, Charlotte and I owe you quite a bit as well," Peter mused.

Jasper's lips curved into a smile. "You don't owe me anything."

"Oh, but we do," Peter argued. "Anyone else would have hunted us down and killed us both. You let us go…"

"You would've done the same for me..." Jasper replied, curving his lips into a smile.

"Yes, I would have," Peter agreed, returning Jasper's smile.

"Why were you asking about unusual activity? I know how your mind works. Something has obviously happened. I thought it best not to speak of it in front of Charlotte. I don't wish to upset her unless absolutely necessary."

"Because," he began, shifting his gaze to Peter as they walked, "Alice and I got attacked by a large number of newborns on our way here. Just outside of Canada, in fact. One got away, so I can't be sure if whoever created them will make more but I'm quite positive they will. What struck me as odd was the fact that we got attacked out in the middle of a national park…an animal preserve to be exact. Alice's visions run on decisions and she only saw the leader of the newborn's decision before he attacked us so I'm inclined to believe it was a reconnaissance mission and the lead newborn made the decision to attack us. Which brings me to my next question… What are they doing here? And why?"

Peter's expression was a mixture of disbelief and unease as he took in Jasper's information. "I haven't seen a newborn army since the day I came for you and we left the south. I hope to never see one again which is why Charlotte and I have remained far north of the southern territories. I find this most disturbing and puzzling as well. I haven't kept up with the happenings down south. In fact it is rare that Charlotte and I even encounter other vampires. Do you think someone could be ambitious? Possibly deciding not to challenge the older, more established armies of the south and instead have decided to claim land of their own in the north, where they would go largely undisputed? If they're intent on running out the nomads, that would explain their presence most anywhere. And if that is the case, then it may be prudent for Charlotte and I to move elsewhere..."

"Possibly," Jasper agreed, nodding. The possibility that someone may have gotten ambitious had crossed his mind. The grounds up north were untouched and open territory for any vampire that would want to claim it. All they would simply need to do is clear out the nomads. "I thought of that, myself…" he said, shifting his gaze back to Peter. "It seemed odd that they would be up here but if somebody got wind of the northern territories, then it's quite possible they're expanding their horizons…" he sighed. "Think about it Peter," he said, coming to a point. "Human populations are scattered up here. They could feed without caution or raising questions. If they were the only coven in the territory without competition they could likely claim most of Canada without any fear of challenge. It's a vampire's paradise up here..." he said, frowning slightly. "I didn't want to say anything to Alice because she's still quite shaken over the attack but I wanted to warn you, just in case…" he said.

"It has been a paradise," Peter said sadly. "Up until now we haven't had to worry about attacks or violence. We go into the cities when we need to feed and we stay in the dense forests when we need to hide on sunny days. It's been too good to be true obviously. And all good things must end..." Peter frowned. "I don't know where we'll go after this or how I'm going to break the news to Charlotte but I doubt we can stay here much longer in light of this information."

Jasper nodded, pressing his lips together in response. The situation didn't look good because others would probably follow. He scanned through all of the possible scenarios in his mind and still couldn't come with a plausible explanation. He only thought it be fair they were warned, even if he was overreacting. "Perhaps, overseas…" he mused, offering a suggestion. "I hear northern Europe would be ideal..."

"I'm afraid unless the Volturi step in again we'll be forever fleeing someone," Peter said, shaking his head.

"I would've thought after their last mass execution, most would have quit," Jasper replied.

"I think many would but to quit would mean becoming weak and the weak die, annihilated by those who choose to keep up the practice. The southern states have become nothing but a land of death and destruction," he sighed. "And so it will continue until the Volturi wipe the slate clean once more. Hopefully, after that day comes, we will have all learned from the past and it won't ever start up again."

"You would think…" he agreed. "But there are those among us that will stop at nothing to claim territories, power hungry and greedy for herd lands..." he replied, in a grim tone that mirrored Peter's. "I don't imagine the violence will ever stop. They will only get discreet and creative in their exploits..."

Peter nodded sadly. "Unfortunately you're probably right," he agreed. "But we should talk of happier things. It's been too long."

"Yes, too long," he agreed, smiling.

"Now what of this wedding?"

"Unfortunately, I don't know much about it…" he chuckled. "Alice has it already planned out and refuses to tell me anything," he mused. "She's prone to going overboard on things and I fear our wedding will be no different," he laughed.

"You said you wish for Charlotte and I to be a part of it?"

"Yes, we would be quite honored if you'd witness for us," he said, as a smile curved his lips.

"But of course!" Peter agreed readily. "Charlotte and I would be delighted to be a part of such a special occasion."

"Thank you, this means a lot to us," Jasper said, obviously grateful.

"As far as the wedding planning, perhaps that is what they are discussing now.

"Probably," Jasper chuckled. "They seemed very eager to disappear."

"Part of sharing your life with a woman, be she mortal or immortal, is learning just to agree with whatever she decides!" Peter laughed.

Jasper returned his gaze ahead of them as they walked casually. "Oh, I've come to learn that very quickly..." he laughed, shaking his head."There is no compromise nor is there argument. You just nod, smile and say I agree... Alice will get her way, one way or another. Arguing will only prolong the inevitable. I take it it's the same with Charlotte?" he asked, suppressing an amused grin.

"It's the same with all women. Intriguing creatures," he chuckled. "Speak of the devil..."

Jasper nodded, sighing when he caught the scents of Alice and Charlotte. His gaze shifted to the trees just as Peter spoke.

Alice and Charlotte broke through the trees hand in hand, giggling as they ran. Fast friends already they came to stand in front of Peter and Jasper, Charlotte leaning over to whisper in a conspiring manner into Alice's ear.

Jasper's gaze shifted suspiciously between them as they conspired with each other. They were obviously still planning.

"Oh yes, absolutely!" Alice agreed, eyeing them both with a smile.

Jasper's expression turned nervous when Alice eyed them up and down, smiling a very mischievous smile. He shot a nervous glance to Peter.

Peter turned to Jasper with a shrug. "See? They're plotting already," he chuckled.

"Yes, but about what? That's what's got me nervous..." Jasper replied, eyeing the two of them with a look of apprehension. "Charlotte…" Jasper addressed her. "What's going on?" he asked, narrowing his gaze.

Charlotte fought a momentary sense of panic to once again be the target of Jasper's authoritarian presence but she quickly recovered, feeling slightly more at ease around him since meeting Alice. "I have been sworn to secrecy but I can assure you that it will be to your liking. Alice has planned everything with you in mind."

Jasper felt confident he could have pushed Charlotte into revealing the details merely by using his authority. But he wasn't a bully and he wouldn't stoop to Maria's level of intimidation to get what he wanted. He relaxed, wishing for her to feel at ease and quirked a smile. "Oh?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow and shifting a suspicious look to Alice.

"Don't look at me like that!" Alice declared, laughing. "I've already told you, you're going to thank me!"

Jasper rolled his eyes and shifted his gaze over to Peter, shrugging. "Females," he sighed.

"Am I to be let in on the detail?" Peter inquired, smiling at Charlotte.

Charlotte shook her head. "No, I'm not sure you can be trusted to keep it a secret. You'll find it so amusing you're likely to tell."

Jasper stiffened on the word amusing. "Wait, what?" he asked, eyeing Charlotte with a slightly panicked look. "What do you mean 'amusing'?" he asked, shooting an alarmed look to Alice.

"It's just a choice of words," Alice reassured him.

"Very peculiar choice of words..." he mused, still giving her a look of suspicion.

"Don't worry. It will all be perfect. I would never embarrass you."

He shifted his gaze away from her, sighing as she continued on to explain and offered a weak smile in response. He had to believe she wouldn't do anything embarrassing, not at their own wedding. No, she couldn't. Could she? His gaze shifted back to Alice, unsure of her intentions.

"Charlotte and I are going to get started tomorrow. The weather should be such that we can make a trip into the city to make all the arrangements. A day should do it we think but we'll be leaving you two on your own. Perhaps you two can have some sort of vampire version of a bachelor party!"

Charlotte and Alice giggled again as Peter turned to Jasper. "What do you say, man? Perhaps we could run around the forest like savages while the women folk run their errands?"

"I say…why the hell not?" he chuckled, shaking his head.

I can't say I'm thinking of adopting the lifestyle but I am intrigued by the idea of hunting an animal, just for the experience…"

Charlotte shuddered at Peter's plans. Feeding on animals? It was the most repugnant thing she had ever heard! She was grateful that she'd be shopping and making arrangements with Alice all day instead.

He couldn't quite believe his ears when Peter mentioned attempting an animal diet. "Well, now..." he mused. "I think you might like it..." he said with an amused smile. "Stay away from the herbivores, they're bitter. The predators aren't so bad. They taste almost akin to humans."

"Really?" Peter marveled. "Well I can't promise to like it, but I'll try anything once. So after a while on this diet, your eyes will turn the same shade of gold?"

"After a couple of months, yes," Jasper replied, nodding. He was surprised to see Peter showing interest in such a thing, mainly because he and Charlotte were clearly man eaters.

"And who is to be marrying you?" Peter asked Alice. "I would imagine any human would be put off by Charlotte and I's red eyes and Jasper's aren't quite yet a passable human color..."

"I've already thought of that," Alice replied, repressing a smile as she looked at Charlotte and Peter's pale skin, white blonde hair and red eyes. "You and Charlotte are albinos and Jasper, if he hunts enough tomorrow, should have an eye color close enough to brown that it won't raise that much suspicion."

Jasper chuckled. "Albinos," he said, glancing between Peter and Charlotte and shaking his head. Alice was right. With their pale blonde hair, pale skin pigmentation and red eyes they could very well pass for being albino.

"Albinos?" Peter guffawed, doubling over in laughter. "Oh, this is too much! Now if I can simply resist eating the preacher I think this will be loads of fun!"

"Yes, please do," Jasper said, shifting his gaze to Peter when he mentioned eating the preacher. "We can't afford exposure…" Although he highly doubted Peter would do something like that on their wedding day. Peter would try to behave, that much he was sure of.

"Oh no, of course not," Peter agreed. Peter eyed the setting sun with a thoughtful eye. "Perhaps Charlotte and I should venture into the city for a meal to make it easier on ourselves."

"Yes, that might be wise…" Jasper agreed, not at all bothered by their plans. Up until recently, he'd shared their diet and so when they mentioned going into the city to feed, he thought little of it. "Best to take extra precautions…"

Alice stiffened at Peter's words, her happy smile still plastered on her face, as she worked to repress a shudder. She didn't expect all vampires to share her view of the hunting of humans but the casual mention of their plans to hunt still chilled her to the bone.

Jasper shifted his gaze to Alice, noticing the discomfort that Peter's casual words caused her. She didn't enjoy feeding on humans, the way most vampires did so when Peter casually mentioned going into the city to hunt, it had disturbed her.

"Darling?" Peter asked, holding his arm out to her.

Charlotte flashed over to Peter, linking her arm through his as she turned her head to Alice. "It was very nice to meet you, Alice. I will see you early in the morning. We have much to do."

"Yes," Alice agreed, drifting to Jasper and tucking herself into his side. "It was nice to meet you as well."

Jasper quirked a smile, lifting his arm as Alice tucked into his side and letting it settle around her shoulders.

"Jasper," Charlotte acknowledged, her eyes darting to him before she and Peter took off in a run through the dimming light, disappearing into the distance.

Jasper nodded once in acknowledgement to Charlotte before she and Peter took their leave.

"I like them," Alice said quietly. "Peter is very friendly and Charlotte, while quiet, is very kind."

Jasper nodded as a smile touched his lips. "Yes, they're very…unique," he chuckled.

"What should we do while they're gone?" Alice asked, turning her eyes up to Jasper's face.

"Hmmm... Good question," he mused with a coy smile. "I could teach you some self defense… Or we could, you know..." he implied.

"Hmmm, tempting..." she said, giving him a mischievous look. "However, in light of recent events, I think self defense might be the more prudent, if less exciting, choice."

"I agree. But you need to learn," he conceded slipping his arm from around her and positioning himself in front of her. "Ok," he said, thinking for a moment, his expression all business. "Let's pretend I'm an attacker…" he said, flashing a hand down to lock it around her wrist.

Alice flashed her eyes down, her expression doubtful as she took in the way Jasper held it. His hands were so big compared to her tiny wrist that his thumb overlapped his fingers, his grip so solid that she didn't see how she could possibly get free.

"Now, what you do is twist your wrist out of my grasp and yank it away. Got it?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Alice nodded slightly, eyeing his hand with a skeptical look for a moment before she twisted her arm, giving a good yank. When she failed to free herself she frowned, her bottom lip sticking out in a pout. "It's not working," she lamented, twisting her wrist and yanking again. "Hmmmm," she mused, her gaze becoming more calculating. Without warning she grabbed the wrist of the hand that held her with her other hand and swung his arm to the inside, bending it at the elbow and easily throwing him to the ground.

Jasper's eyes widened in surprise as Alice grabbed his wrist with her free hand and swung his arm, jerking him to the inside. Her efficient sweep knocked him clean off of his feet, his back hitting the ground with a crack. He blinked, staring up wide eyed at her with complete amazement and surprise.

"Does that work?" she asked, her face all wide-eyed innocence.

"Yes," he groaned, pulling himself up into a sitting position and knocking the dirt from his hair. "Very efficient…"

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" she asked, dashing to his side and crouching next to him.

"No, I'm fine," he said, beaming up at her. "Just a little disoriented," he laughed.

"You didn't expect that, did you?" she asked, a smile spreading across her face from ear to ear. "Perhaps my stature will allow me the element of surprise?"

"No, I didn't," he laughed, taking in the confidence she now exuded. "But, I think your right. I think your size will work in your favor," he said, quirking a smile.

"So what's next?" she asked, her face brightening a little at Jasper's approval.

"Well, since you seem to have that down… Shall we move on to blocking?" he asked, springing to his feet.

"Okay, what does that involve?" she asked eagerly.

Jasper smiled at her enthusiasm. She was taking to this better then he'd thought she would. "Ok…" he said, flashing her a quick smile and arranging her arms in a good defensive block. He stepped back, giving her a look of approval before flashing his gaze to hers. "Ok, now I'm going to attempt to punch you and I want you to try and block it," he instructed and balled his hand into a fist.

"W-what?" she asked, her mouth falling open in disbelief.

"Just trust me," Jasper said, taking in her expression.

"Make sure one foot is placed behind the other, because I could knock you off balance otherwise…" he interjected before moving to launch his punch. He jabbed his fist at her, slower than usual to give her time to react and instruct her on her actions.

As Jasper's fist came flying at her Alice squeaked out a yelp and ducked, her hands and arms covering her head. Trembling, she peeked up at him from under one of her arms.

Jasper pulled his fist back just as Alice ducked and covered her head. That hadn't gone the way he'd thought it would. He eyed her incredulously with a bemused smile. "Ok, well… Let's try this," he mused, puckering his eyebrows together. "I'll teach you how to make a fist and I'll block and you can watch how I do it," he offered.

Alice stood slowly, her face serious. "You're going to make me punch you now, aren't you?" she asked. She took a deep breath. This was the part she had not been looking forward to at all. The very idea of trying to hit him made her uncomfortable.

"Yes well, I thought it would be easier on you," he said, noting the reservation in her tone. "You're not going to hurt me," he reassured her, giving her an encouraging smile.

"It's not that, it's just the idea of it..." she said, frowning. "But I'll do it. I need to learn."

"Okay, so make a fist and curl your thumb over your fingers on the outside of your fist, not the inside," he instructed, placing one foot out behind the other and running through the blocks quickly. "Okay, high block," he instructed, crooking one arm over his head. "Low block," he said, extending the same arm out in front of him and lowering it toward his knees. "Regular block," he said, bringing up his other arm and raising the other to crook them both out in front of him. "Okay now just cock your arm back and fire away and I'll react accordingly," he instructed.

Alice looked at her hand, curling her finger in on her palm and placing her thumb on the outside of her fingers. She eyed it for a moment before she looked up at him and mechanically drew her arm back. She winced before letting her fist fly towards him.

Jasper's lips curved into a smile as her fist came hurtling at him. He moved with impressive speed and brought his forearm down on her wrist, knocking her fist away and effectively diffusing her attack.

Alice's arm was suddenly heading another direction, thankfully not making contact with any part of him except his arm where he had blocked her punch. "Huh," she said, mulling over what he had just done.

"See how easy that was?" he asked, giving her a brief, encouraging smile.

Alice nodded in reply. It didn't look so difficult she supposed.

"Want to try again?" he asked, grinning. "Try not to be so predictable. Mix it up a little bit. You want to make your opponent think you're going for the obvious but instead do something different, like aim for my face. Or try a leg sweep," he added with enthusiasm. Obviously he was enjoying the little sparring session. Alice needed to learn and he was more than willing to teach her.

Alice bit her lip and nodded meekly. She looked down at her hands again, carefully balling them into fists just as he had instructed before. She threw another punch at him, this time aiming for his stomach as she clenched her eyes shut.

Jasper raised up his arms, crooking them both up in front of him in a defensive manner when she balled her fists together. He reacted accordingly when she threw the punch, moving to sweep his arm low to deflect her punch.

Alice's fist was thrown to the side and without opening her eyes she brought her other one up in the direction of where his head had been moments before. He had told her to try and surprise him though she doubted that were possible. He was an experienced fighter and the only reason she had been able to throw him to the ground earlier was because he was going easy on her and had let her.

Jasper could've easily deflected the punch she'd thrown toward his face but instead he faltered after having deflected the one she'd thrown at his stomach and let her fist connect with his cheek, hoping that getting a hit in would give her confidence. He stumbled backward and flashed up a hand to rub his jaw. He knew if he kept deflecting her that that would bring down her confidence rather quickly. Discreetly letting her hit him now and again would give her the confidence that she would need.

Alice had expected her fist to sail through the air hitting nothing so when it connected with something solid her eyes immediately flew open to find Jasper staggering backwards and rubbing his jaw.

"Jasper!" she exclaimed, rushing to his side. "Oh, I didn't mean it! I swear I didn't!" Her little hands fluttered around his face, her expression one of the utmost concern as she searched for any sign that he could possibly be injured, no matter how slight.

Jasper flexed his jaw as Alice rushed to his side. The concern radiating off of her was confirmed in the depths of her eyes. "It's ok. I'm fine…" he reassured her emitting a chuckle. She was obviously worried as her little hands quickly moved over his face. "Good job," he complimented. "Very tricky," he added, suppressing a smile and winking at her.

"Did you... Did you let me hit you?" she asked, accusation in her eyes. "You did, didn't you!"

"Of course not," Jasper objected, denying her accusation. "I was taken very much by surprise," he added.

Alice pursed her lips at him to suppress a smile of her own. "I bet."

"The newborns didn't seem to fight this way," she commented, a shiver working its way up her spin at the memory.

"They don't," Jasper replied, clearing his throat. "Newborns are all rage and brute strength," he informed her. "They're governed purely by their instincts and most often than not they only use frontal attacks. They're quite easy to predict. Never let them get their arms around you and if you're going to attack, attack from the side. They won't be expecting that. They only know how to attack from the front. Using tricks confuses them..." he explained, with a puzzled look. "Would you rather learn how to fight that way?" he asked. "I wanted to get the basics out of the way and teach you how to fight in general, then move on to the newborns but if you'd rather start there..." he said, trailing off.

"You're the expert, not me. They just...were really frightening. I can't seem to put them from my mind. It's scary to think that that is what I almost was. Brutal, violent, out of control..." Alice shivered and hugged her arms around herself.

Jasper shook his head and stepped forward. "But you're not…" he cooed, moving to wrap his arms around her. "You're not like that," he murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "You never will be..."

Alice turned her face into his chest. "No, but they are like that and there could be more of them. What if next time it's twenty or thirty?" She hugged him closer, balling the fabric of his shirt into her little fists. "I used to be so naive. But I can't think that way anymore. All I can see are their red eyes and faces twisted in anger..."

Jasper felt her balling her fingers into fists in his shirt. Her words were muffled by the way she pressed her face into his chest but the worry, confusion and fear rolling off of her summed up her feelings. "If there is a next time then we'll handle it accordingly and by then you'll be prepared. Besides, we're with Peter and Charlotte now so we'll have help. You're safe here," he cooed, trying bring some comfort to her. "I love you and I'll never allow anything to happen to you. Even if I have to fight an entire army…" he promised.

Alice's fingers dug into his back. "I don't want you to fight an entire army," she said, her voice desperate. "I just want you to be safe. Please stay safe for me... I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you."

"Alice…" he began in protest, but sighed and shook his head. "I am safe," he said, his voice remaining soft. "But, I want to make sure you are too…" If he had to risk his life to do so, he would.

"What happens to me is of little consequence as far as I am concerned. I was afraid today but I was also watching you. You were keeping an eye on me even while you were busy fighting them off. If there had been more or if one of them had gotten to me and you had become distracted, you could have been killed." She shook her head sadly. "That's part of the reason I want to learn to fight. I don't want to be a burden. I don't want anything to happen to you because of my weakness."

"You will learn. I won't leave you defenseless again, I promise." His voice was soft as he pressed a kiss into her hair. "Nothing is going to happen to me… This is what I was born to do. Quite literally. I'm a soldier," he whispered, not wanting her to worry. But she did have a point. During the fight all he could think about was her and her safety. He'd kept a close watch on her while he fought and apparently she'd noticed.

"Next time I want you to run away, Jasper," she whispered, burying her face in his shirt again.

Jasper pursed his lips at her request. Had Alice's life truly been in danger and had they had a chance, he would've run with her instead of risking her life. Now she was asking that he choose running over fighting every time. Fleeing, like a coward instead of standing his ground. Alice's life was much more important than his pride but fighting was hardwired into his system. He wondered if it were even possible to flee from a threat instead of standing and fighting. If her life was truly in danger then yes it was. He would do it.

"I'll take it into account…" he sighed. "If a situation arises that I can't handle then we will run. I'd rather run then see harm come to you."

She took a deep breath, knowing what she was about to say he wouldn't like so much. "And if I can't come with you, if something happens to me, I want you to run anyway... I want you to run and save yourself."

Jasper's lips curved into a frown as he took in Alice's words. He didn't like what he heard. "I'll do my best…" he said, choking the words out and stumbling over them with some difficulty, unable to promise her that. If something happened to her, he knew that he would not be able to run. No, he'd be too fueled with rage to be able to stop himself. He'd kill them all or die trying.

If she weren't there, if it were just him in battle, he would stand his ground. It wasn't a question. He wasn't a coward and running away would be cowardice in its worst degree. But he had Alice to think about now. His life was different and choosing to stand and fight and risk losing his own life, risk hurting her because of his own foolish pride, was selfish. It was a tough promise to make, one that he couldn't bring himself to viably give her. Instead he pursed his lips together as he weighed the options laid before him.

Alice was quiet for a long while, closing her eyes and breathing him in, enjoying the way his arms felt wrapped so tightly around her. But soon the face of the lead newborn, his eyes red and unfeeling, pushed its way back into her mind.

Jasper held Alice in silence for awhile. His thoughts returned to the violent encounter earlier, unable to fathom what could've happened had one of them gotten to Alice. Her small, fragile form had been frozen behind him in panic, watching as Jasper became both monster and protector in front of her eyes. It was something he would never make her witness again. His breath caught in his throat.

"I think perhaps I'd like to learn how to fight the newborns now," she whispered, turning her head to press her lips in a kiss against his arm. "It would make me feel better…"

"Ok," he breathed, nodding. The feel of her soft, bowed lips sent a thrill of pleasure through him. "Me, as well..." he agreed, unfolding his arms from around her and moving back to face her. "Are you ready now?" he asked.

Alice nodded, a new look of determination on her face. This was something she had to learn not only to keep herself safe but to keep Jasper safe as well. If he had confidence in her ability to handle herself perhaps he wouldn't be in so much danger trying to fight and keep her safe at the same time.

"Remember how I told you to fight them?" he asked her, moving back a few steps. "With newborns, you have to be resourceful. I'm going to rush you and I want you to take me from the side. Don't fight me head on because I'm going to try to grab you, get my arms around you, bite you, whatever I can do," he instructed. Of course, he'd never actually harm her but from a newborn's standpoint that was the best of his fighting ability, matched with strength.

Alice felt a flare of nerves threaten to overtake her as she faced Jasper. However she fought to push them back, focusing on Jasper's words and trying to anticipate his attack. Having Jasper attack her in a training exercise would be nothing compared to the all too real danger of a violent newborn and if she couldn't do this, she knew she had no chance of surviving the other.

Jasper moved back a few more paces, preparing himself for the attack. Alice seemed so frail and breakable that he found it difficult to imagine her being a fighter but he knew she had potential. She just needed the right outlet to express it. Jasper picked up on the nervous energy moving off of her and shook his head. "Don't be nervous," he instructed. This was something she needed to learn and he hoped that she didn't panic like she had the last time and do a duck and cover.

"I want you to take me by surprise. Attack from the side or behind, do something I wouldn't expect because as a newborn I'm going to be pretty limited on fighting skills and just depend on rage and brute strength."

Alice nodded again in understanding, crouching down and shifting her weight from one foot to the other as she waited for Jasper to launch himself at her. Her eyes took in every detail, waiting for the shift in his own weight that would tell her when his attack was about to begin.

Jasper shifted his weight forward as he trained his gaze on Alice. She seemed ready, her body washed free of any nervous energy and replaced with a deadly calm.

His weight shifted ever so slightly and she almost jumped at the movement. Angry at herself for allowing her nerves to resurface Alice growled low in her throat. She narrowed her eyes imagining that Jasper was one of the newborns from this afternoon. And he wasn't just trying to kill her, he was trying to get through her to the man she loved more than her own life, something she could never allow to happen again. Her hands curved into claws as she tucked her head and stared him down. Another growl rumbled in her chest as she prepared to fight.

Without warning, Jasper launched himself at her, moving like a lightning strike and barreling toward her with all the speed of a runaway freight train, eating up the ground between them within seconds. Jasper dug into the ground, growing ever closer to the petite little, dark haired vampire. His kept his gaze focused, as a growl ripped from his throat. Pure rage was written across his face, features contorted into a look of anger and malice.

While the look on his face threatened to shatter her resolve, she held fast to her position, waiting so long that it almost seemed as though he were going to run over her. However at the last possible moment she darted to the side with such agility and speed that even to vampire eyes she was near invisible. Crouching low for a split second she sprung forward, leaping with arms outstretched to hurl herself into Jasper's side with a vicious snarl. When she hit him the sound was like a thunderclap, both of them flying through the air to land on the ground in a tangle of arms and legs several yards away.

He got within grabbing distance and opened his arms up to wrap them around her but she was suddenly gone, moving so quickly that his eyes failed to catch it until he felt a solid hit into his side. The sound of thunder rang out as she slammed into him, like two boulders colliding. She'd hit him with enough force to cause them both to hurtle through the air.

They hit the ground with a solid crack, rolling a few feet before Jasper found himself on top of Alice. He was thoroughly impressed and for a long moment couldn't come up with the proper words to speak. "That was very...innovative," he beamed, proudly.

"In my mind I was protecting you," she said in a breathy voice. "It helped me to do what needed to be done. I'd face any newborn, no matter how big and strong, to keep you safe."

"Well, it worked," he said with an elated chuckle. "Now, what are you going to do?" he asked as a soft smile touched his lips.

Alice's expression turned into one of chagrin. "I didn't think that far," she admitted. "I was just thinking about protecting you. The newborn would have just killed me, wouldn't he?"

"Well, that would be a possibility, yes." Jasper agreed. "You've put yourself in an awkward situation which could inhibit your ability to move giving me, the newborn, the upper hand," he pointed out.

Alice bucked with her hips. When that didn't work she grabbed his shoulders and tried again. Still nothing. Growing frustrated she flailed around in every direction, trying everything she could think of to free herself. Finally, finding her every attempt to be unsuccessful, she stopped and looked up at him with a pitiful pout.

Jasper suppressed an amused smile as Alice bucked, twisted and flailed under his restraint. The situation wasn't meant to be amusing, and with difficulty, he managed to smooth out his expression. If Alice were to face an adversary and end up in this position she could very well be killed and that was certainly not funny by any means. "Perhaps you should focus on getting me off of you instead of focusing on getting out from under me."

"That's what I was trying to do!" she lamented, resuming her wild frenzy of movements before finally giving up a second time. "I don't know," she sighed. "Before today I've found myself rather enjoying this position, not trying to get out of it!"

"Well, a newborn isn't going to treat you in the same manner as...I do," he said, taking in the way they were positioned. "They're going to want to dismember you," he informed. "There are a few things you have to your advantage. You can twist my head off or you can bring you knee up and use it as a wedge and force me off of you."

Alice shuddered at the idea of ripping anyone's head off, a grimace taking over her features at the memory of the way Jasper had done it that afternoon. But if that was what had to be done if she ever found herself in the situation then she would simply have to do it. "How do you even…go about twisting the head off?" she asked, both wanting and fearing the information at the same time.

"The same way you snap an animal's neck," he explained. "Except you keep twisting and yank, until the head comes clean off. Once you decapitate them, then you move on to the other limbs," he said, his expression wiped clean of any humor. He blurred up off of her, reaching down a hand to help her up. "Do you want to try the exercise again?"

Alice slipped her hand into his, allowing him to hoist her up to a standing position. "Okay," she said. "I'll try to do better this time…"

Jasper chuckled, taking time to pick some of the debris out of her hair and dust her off. "Okay," he said, as he moved back a few paces and shifted into a crouch. "Ready?"

Alice nodded meekly before closing her eyes and trying to prepare herself like before. Newborns trying to kill her, trying to kill Jasper… The image wasn't hard to conjure after their encounter that afternoon. When she opened her eyes again, they were filled with the same determination that she had channeled earlier. She sunk into a low crouch and waited.

Jasper's lips quirked into a smile just before he launched himself forward. He cut loose a fierce growl, moving with the same simulated motivation to kill her as he had only moments earlier. It was essential to make the exercise as real as possible so that Alice didn't falter or panic in a real fight.

Jasper's charge was undeniably terrifying and for a moment she felt herself cower in front of him. However she quickly recovered, springing straight up into the air at the exact moment he moved to wrap his arms around her and twisting around midflight to land lithely on his back, winding her own arms around his throat.

Jasper swung his arms wide to capture her with them but ended up grabbing nothing but air as Alice sprung up in the air and maneuvered to land squarely on his back. He was caught and couldn't be happier. "Quite a terrifying little monster!" he laughed and spun around with her still firmly attached to him. "That was awesome!" he exclaimed and stopped, letting a smile appear on his face as he tilted his head to peer up at her through his eyelashes.

"Really?" she asked, blinking at him. "I did good?" She felt a smile spread across her face to know that he was proud of her and that, despite her fear, she had managed to do the right thing.

"You did fantastic," he beamed in agreement. Alice's speed matched with her agility made for a deadly weapon which made Jasper swell with happiness that this scary little monster was his.

She jumped down off of him. "I figured that I couldn't possibly hope to match you or anyone in strength but I am very fast given my size. So why not use it to my advantage?"

"Oh, absolutely," he agreed, turning toward her as she jumped off of him. "Your size and your speed are definitely in your favor. I imagine you could maneuver better then a larger opponent. If you can out maneuver me, I think you can take on a newborn."

"Let's go again!" Alice said, bouncing up and down with excitement like a child with a new game. "I want to practice this more. It's something I can actually do well!"

"Again?" Jasper asked, lifting an eyebrow. "Sure, ok," he said casually and flashed her a quick smile. "You're doing great. I'm thoroughly impressed!" he beamed, moving back a few paces and shifting into a crouch.

Alice growled at him playfully as she waited for his attack, planning in her mind what she was going to try this time. Having come up with something she was sure he wouldn't expect she giggled, an impish grin curving her lips.

Jasper's lips quirked into a smile taking in Alice's form and watching her shift her weight in preparation. Without hesitation, Jasper launched himself at her. Determination flared inside of him as he barreled toward her.

Before Jasper could make a move to grab her she feinted to the side, sweeping his legs out from under him by extending one of her own and sending him flying. As he went hurtling forward, she pivoted and sprang, landing on his back and shoving him into the dirt.

Jasper never expected Alice's move as he approached her and before he could even make a play to grab her, she'd moved too quickly for him to catch and had swept her leg under his own. Suddenly, he found himself airborne. His eyes widened in surprise as he hit the ground with a thunder clap. Before he could even attempt to get up, Alice was plastered on his back and shoving his face into the dirt.

"This would be the point where I would twist your head off, I'm assuming?" she asked with a wry smile.

"Yes," Jasper groaned. Alice's little maneuver had taken him off guard and completely by surprise.

"Aren't you happy?" she asked, her face falling from a smug expression into one of disappointment.

"That was...an extremely good move," he chuckled, still quite surprised. "You definitely had the element of surprise."

"Now did I surprise you because I simply did or because you're going easy on me?" she asked, her expression doubtful as she hopped off him. "I don't want you to. I want to practice for the real thing. Next time, if there is a next time, I want to be able to fight with you."

Jasper rolled over onto his back with a wide toothy grin\ as Alice got off of him. "No, you definitely took me by surprise," he chuckled. "Trust me, it wasn't that I was going easy on you." He groaned, pulling himself up into a sitting position.

"But I mean, it's not because you were underestimating me or anything, right?"

"No, not at all," he said, getting to his feet

"I really did that on my own with you really trying as hard as you could?" She wanted the clarification so she could know exactly where she stood. If she were truly going to face down a newborn, she didn't want to have any doubts that she could handle it.

"Yes, you did," he confirmed, grinning. "You did great," he laughed, moving forward and taking up both of her hands into his own. "I couldn't be prouder."

Happiness radiating off of her she stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his in a kiss that reflected her elation at having made him so proud.

He quirked a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned her kiss, softly molding his lips to hers. He lifted his hands, trailing one up to cup her cheek and slid his other arm around her back, pulling her to him. The happiness radiating off of her matched with an underlying current of desire magnified into something tangible when her lips touched his.

Alice couldn't help but sigh softly as she took in all the sensations…Jasper's hand splayed across her back that pressed her into him, the one that tenderly cupped her face, the way his lips were moving against hers in such a way that seemed contrived to drive her slowly insane. His scent was mixed with the earthy smell of the forest, reminding her off the first time they had ever made love. The memory sent a thrill through her and she wrapped her arms more tightly around him in response.

When she tightened her arms around his neck further molding herself to him, everything else around him faded into nothing. His thoughts, his attention became only attuned to her. The softness of her lips moving tenderly against his own overtook his senses and filled his body with a feeling of pure ecstasy. He parted his lips ever so slightly against hers as he plunged himself into the kiss, pouring the passion his body contained into it.

The day after tomorrow they would be married. The knowledge made this moment even more wonderful and precious, grateful as she was to have found happiness in a life that up until now had been so devoid of anything even resembling it. Eternity would have been nothing but a torment without him.

Jasper's thoughts swam, incoherent and jumbled, as her scent flooded through him, the taste of her on his lips and tongue too sweet for words. Soon they would be married in preparation of spending an eternity at each other's side.

It seemed almost any time Jasper kissed her, even a quick innocent kiss in passing, things quickly escalated to the point where clothes were being shredded and tossed away like confetti. Things were in danger of heading that direction now as she lifted her leg to hook it around his thighs and pull him even closer to her. She broke away from his lips, tilting her head back and trying to get a handle on her rioting emotions as her fingers dug into his shoulders.

A sudden urgency shot through him as Alice swung her leg up and hooked it around him, further pulling him closer to her. The tender way in which his lips moved instantly became hungry, greedy in anticipation. Things could easily get out of hand as they usually did. It seemed that once they started it was almost impossible to stop, the need for each other becoming too strong to deny. A wild gasp escaped his lips as Alice broke away. His thoughts swarmed to form something coherent as his eyes, sparked with hunger and desire, refocused to his surroundings when the earthy smell of the forest flooded in and mixed with Alice's scent.

"We should…stop," she said between hurried breaths, the smell of him invading her senses and making her ache to do the exact opposite of her words. "We should wait for after the wedding…" She brought her head down to rest it on his chest, moving her hands from his shoulders to his back and gripping him tightly.

"Yes…" he breathed, managing to gather a coherent thought as her scent invaded his body and threatened to rip him away from reality. The pure intoxication of it had the potency of the strongest opium, delivering a blow of ecstasy to his system that was borderline lethal. "Yes, the wedding…" he mumbled, swallowing and slipping his hand down to cradle the back of her head as she pressed it into his chest.

"Plus we don't know when Peter and Charlotte will be back and it wouldn't do for them to catch us in the middle of…" she stopped, pushing the visual image from her mind as it almost caused her to lose all control again. "Well, let's just say it's not the sort of impression I want to make."

"Morning…" he murmured, reaching up to slip his fingers into her hair. It took all of the control he held not to pull her lips back to his own as the desire between them remained thick in the air, tangible and hard to resist. The images coursing through his mind made it that much harder to resist but she was right, they couldn't be sure when exactly Peter and Charlotte would be back. So with some difficulty to separate himself from the temptation, he removed his hand from her hair and grasped his fingers around her upper arm. "No, I could never damage your integrity that way."

Alice giggled. "I'm lucky you're such a gentleman," she remarked, turning her face to plant feather soft kisses on his upper arm through the fabric of his shirt.

He quirked a smile. "What can I say? My morals govern me above all else," he said, shifting his gaze to her lips as they pressed softly against the fabric of his shirt sending a wave of desire through him.

"At least you're willing to marry me in two days and make an honest woman out of me."

"Your honesty has never been in question," he commented, as his eyebrows puckered together.

"Still, I find myself to be thoroughly defiled," she teased. Another giggle bubbled up from her throat as she turned her face back into his chest.

"Defiled?" he questioned, as a lopsided smile touched the corner of his mouth. "Well, if you feel that way, I apologize. But, I don't think it was something that could've been helped..." he murmured.

"No and besides, I enjoyed every minute of it," she purred, raising her lips to press a line of kisses up his throat.

"As did I..." he voiced quietly, taking in a sharp breath as her lips pressed soft kisses against his throat. He felt a shudder of desire flood through him threatening to overtake his senses.

It was a delicious torture, knowing she should stop but finding herself wanting just one more taste of him, just one more kiss… With a growl she pulled away, staring up at him with eyes darkened by desire.

Jasper arched his neck in a suggestive manner, an invitation for her to continue. The way her lips moved, caressing against his skin caused him to shudder in desire. When she released him from her enthrallment, his head snapped back around, eyes reflecting her own, brimming with desire just beneath the surface.

"This is so difficult," she lamented, trailing a finger down his chest until she encountered the buckle off his belt before letting her hand fall away.

"Very..." he agreed as he followed her trailing finger with his eyes. The way her fingertip lingered at his belt buckle sent a shiver through him and he almost lost control right then and there. He swallowed, ripping his gaze away from her hand as she withdrew it, the intensity radiating between them pulsating in the air like a living being.

"You don't make it any easier by being so damned irresistible…"

"Would you rather me be less than desirable?" he asked with a bemused grin.

"No, I like you just the way you are," she sighed, leaning into his chest and tilting her head to gaze up at him in longing. They needed to occupy themselves in some other way or they would be lucky if they had any clothes to wear at all considering they were currently in the last of what she had originally packed for them.

"Good, because like it or not I can't change," he joked, rolling his eyes playfully. "Literally," he added, quirking a smile.

The contentment he felt rolling off of her caused him to sigh as he shifted his gaze to level it with hers. The way she looked at him, longing, wanting, almost sent him over the edge with desire. The love she felt for him was quite evident in her eyes and in the reflected emotions radiating off of her. He felt an ache for her, a need that he desperately wanted to quench, something that no amount of human blood could ever cure. Her. He needed her touch, her kiss, to feel her close to him and to feel her skin against his. Once again, he found himself staring at her in pure awe, amazed that such a beautiful creature could be his. But they were running low on clothes and the last thing they needed was for more to be shredded. So, reluctantly, he pushed those images from his rioting imagination back and focused on other things. The wedding, hunting…anything else he could think of.

"We've got to fix your eyes for the wedding," she said, looking into their brownish red depths.

If it would've been anyone else, he would've been uncomfortable by the way she searched his eyes as if she were looking for answers that he withheld. But this was not anyone else, this was Alice and being uncomfortable around her was absolutely absurd.

"My eyes could pose a problem..." he agreed, willing himself to speak. He wasn't thirsty, having already fed quite a few times already that day, but he knew what she was getting at. He would need to feed more to dilute the color and now it seemed more pertinent that he do so.

"Are you thirsty at all or…?"

"I'm not particularly hungry, no," he replied quietly. "But, if I don't want to scare the preacher then I should probably feed..."

"Yes, scaring him would not be a good idea. I can already see that he's going to be taken aback by Peter and Charlotte as it is but he'll buy my explanation for their appearance," she laughed. She took a tentative sniff of the air, trying to decipher anything beyond the overwhelming scent of him. "Something large is what you need, I think..." she mused. Suddenly she tilted her head to the side, a thoughtful look on her face. In the next second she pushed off of him, whirling around to slink through the underbrush. "This way..." she whispered back to him.

Jasper's eyebrows puckered together in a look of confusion as Alice pushed away from him and started off into the underbrush. He sniffed the air tentatively but being unfamiliar with animal scents Jasper had no idea as to what she had detected. Whatever it was it seemed as though it was something large. He nodded in response and slipped into a crouch, following her quietly into the brush and bramble.

"What are we hunting?" he whispered, sniffing the air again. Aside from the earthy scent of the soil, the nutty scent of rodents and other small creatures and the faint, familiar scents of the creatures he had hunted before, he couldn't put a name to the others.

"Moose," she giggled. "Not the best taste ever but large and lots of blood. The difference in your eye color should be significant if you can manage it." She turned and looked at him sympathetically. "It's way worse than the stinky deer you abhor. But if there's a plus side for you it's that they are extremely aggressive so as far as a challenge it should be right up there with mountain lion."

"Oh." He grimaced, crinkling his nose in distaste. But according to her they were aggressive and hard to take down so the challenge of doing so would make up for the bad taste. "I guess there's always sacrifice…" he murmured sourly.

"Between this and your hunting exploits with Peter in a few hours, you should have a passable brown color," she explained. "The preacher might notice something is off slightly but he won't be able to figure it out."

Jasper nodded as they moved through the underbrush. The pungent odor was growing stronger and soon became accompanied by the sounds of hooves and twigs snapping. Jasper's nose crinkled again in response to the strong odor.

Alice shared Jasper's distaste. The scent of the moose was tangy, bitter and undesirable. "We could always try something else..." she offered.

"No," he replied, shaking his head. "It's fine," he assured her, pressing a half hearted smile. The moose would significantly dilute the color of his eyes and it seemed to be what he needed to get a good start in doing so.

He stayed within the shadows, moving with the stealth on an assassin. The sound of the animal's large heart pounded in his ears, the sound moist and strangely welcoming. Despite his qualms about the smell it caused venom to leak into his mouth. Sniffing the air tentatively, he located the source of the sound, as a large bull moose came into view. He was browsing in the brush and working his way toward the marsh, just yards away.

Jasper stiffened, shifting his weight from one foot to the other in preparation for the spring. Suddenly he wondered if perhaps his eyes were larger than his stomach. Without hesitation, he launched himself from the shadows.

The large animal turned, snorting and ready to take on his attacker. Jasper came to a halt in front of the animal and tilted his head slightly, sizing the animal up and gauging the level of threat. A smile flickered at the corners of his mouth as he awaited the animal to charge.

Alice hung back in the trees and watched the show that was about to begin. She wondered if Jasper would find the moose to be more challenging or not. She one time she had attempted it she had been disappointed to find the blood was not worth the trouble as far as taste went. But truly they wouldn't find anything larger here or most anywhere for that matter.

She assessed her own level of hunger as the scent of deer blew on the breeze but found she wasn't near thirsty and, last time she had seen a mirror, her eyes had been a golden brown. Anyone who looked at them closely enough might find there was something a little off about their color in comparison to her inky black hair but they weren't a shocking gold nor were they a disturbing black where not even the pupils showed. It was about the best she could hope for in regards to appearing normal herself for the wedding.

The large bull lowered his head and snorted, assessing the threat laid before him, and digging his hooves into the ground in agitation. Jasper waited, calculating the moose's every move and running through the possible advantage points in anticipation.

The animal charged, bellowing out as he lowered his head to run Jasper through with his antlers. Jasper's movements were quick as the animal approached and without hesitation he leapt up in the air and twisted his body in just such a way as to land on the animal's back. He quickly locked his arms around the animal's neck, as the moose began to violently thrash his head to each side and buck around underneath him, attempting to throw him off.

Jasper's iron embrace held him steadfastly in place as the animal thrashed about, trying desperately to remove him. He bounded toward the trees, heading straight for a tree to try and rake Jasper off. He knew they didn't have many more clothes, so it was pertinent that he end this before he ended up getting clothing ripped. Suddenly, the moose threw itself to the ground in an attempt to dislodge him.

Jasper's arms remained locked around the animal as he hauled himself up off the ground with Jasper hanging on his neck. He swung his head wildly, trying to shake him off as Jasper went for the jugular and sunk his teeth into his neck, suddenly crinkling his nose at the abhorrent taste. The moose bellowed out, thrashing, rearing and trying desperately to kick and trample Jasper. But as he drained him the animal's attempts grew weaker, until he was just standing there, wobbling from the blood loss with Jasper hanging on his neck.

Alice couldn't help but laugh at the way Jasper's feet dangled from the ground as he remained latched in place with both teeth and arms locked on the animal's neck. He looked ridiculous but he had fared better than she had the one and only time she had attempted to take down a moose so she couldn't say much.

He had managed not to rip his clothes but between hunting wolves, stomping charred bodies, training her to fight and this, they were definitely showing wear. She made a mental note to pick up some things for the both of them tomorrow while she was out with Charlotte.

The taste was bitter, tangy and every much as bad as the smell but Jasper kept draining the animal. His arms remained locked in place as the moose's strength waned before wobbling unsteadily and then dropping to the ground, too weakened to stand and taking Jasper with him. Jasper's arms tightened around the moose's neck, pulling him close, sucking greedily, yet on the verge of feeling full.

The scent of deer hit her full in the face again along with what she assumed to be coyote. It smelled different than wolf, yet similar in many ways. Out of all the places she had been the northern states and Canada appeared to have the best hunting. Well, for vampires who preferred eating animals anyway which as far as she knew included just herself and the mysterious coven she had seen in her visions. She didn't yet include Jasper in that group. She knew he didn't enjoy it so much as he simply did it out of a sense of commitment to her. However, she hoped one day the reason behind his motivation would change.

She wondered if wherever the coven was located would be much the same. She had seen snow and mountains and forest so most likely yes. If not, why would they have settled there. Looking around her she saw mountains and forest but no snow. The snow alerted her to the time frame in which they might find them. It was early December now and it seemed to snow up until February in most places, sometimes March or April. She wasn't sure about Alaska, especially high up in the mountains. Maybe it snowed for more months than that even. She frowned, still unsure about how long this journey would take. Not that it mattered. They had all the time in the world so to speak, being immortal. Still, she was curious as was her nature.

She tested the edges of her mind to see if any visions would come to her but nothing appeared. Nothing except that Jasper was almost done feeding and would soon stand up from the crowd and come to her side. She turned her head expectantly in his direction, a smile curving her lips.

As he drained the last few drops from his meal Jasper felt like a bloated tick filled with bad blood. He unlocked his arms from around the moose's neck and pulled himself to a standing position, wiping the remnants of the blood from his lips. He turned to find Alice nearby, waiting for him. A satisfied smile curved his lips as he stepped over the moose and moved to her side, reaching out to take her hand. The emotional climate remained heightened, magnifying the emotions around them as the hunger in his eyes shifted to something different. Desire...

He tilted his head, eyeing her, as his rioting imagination threatened to take hold. His lips parted ever so slightly, pinkened by the fresh blood rushing through his body. The overwhelming emotions flooded through him as his eyes closed, sending his imagination into overdrive as images of her flashed through his mind. He felt himself slowly losing control as his eyes fluttered back open.

Alice had no trouble discerning the look in Jasper's gaze as his eyes roved over her. "Oh, no you don't!" she giggled, dancing a few steps away from him in a streaky blur. "You have to marry me first!" she laughed, sticking out her bottom lip in a teasing pout.

Jasper's expression turned to confusion as she danced away and taunted him in a teasing manner. He lifted an eyebrow as a bemused smile touched his lips. "Oh yeah?" he laughed and sprang at her.

Alice screamed and jumped over him, laughter shaking her tiny frame at this new game. "Yeah," she said, lithely landing on the balls of her feet and taking off in a dead run into the trees.

Jasper laughed as Alice jumped over him and quickly changed directions. He darted after her, rapidly accelerating into a dead run and focused ahead on his target. His lips curved into a smile as he worked to close the gap between them.

Alice turned her head to see Jasper giving chase and shrieked in response, more giggle bubbling their way up her throat. She turned back to the forest in front of her, leaning forward and increasing her speed to where she was running as fast as she could. If he was going to catch her, he was going to have to work for it, she thought, a smug smile gracing her lips.

Jasper locked his jaw in determination. So this was the game she wanted to play? Fair enough. He topped out his own speed, moving through the trees like a bullet. He knew he'd have to resort to tricks if he wanted to catch her.

He suddenly made a ninety degree turn to the right, shooting off through the trees. He would catch her, one way or another. His mind raced with different possibilities as he ran, from tricking her into thinking he was in danger to taking to the trees. He knew her visions worked on decisions and she would almost certainly be looking ahead to the future as soon as she noticed he wasn't behind her.

Alice kept running, her laughter fading as a vision flashed into her mind. Jasper was changing course? But why? She slowed her pace, finally digging her heels into the ground to come to a complete stop. Confusion spread over her features as her eyes darted around in all directions.

"Jasper?" she asked. No response, not even a sound that she could detect. The forest grew eerily quiet around her. This she did not like so much and she quickly searched the future, trying to locate where he possibly could have gone and why.

His mind flashed from decision to decision, trying to keep her as confused as possible as he launched himself into the trees. Jasper's gaze quickly flashed to the ground, looking for any sign of her as he swung from tree to tree. Something occurred to him though and a smile curved his lips, as he landed on a branch and crouched there.

Why chase her, he thought? When she realized he wasn't behind her, eventually she would find her way back to him and that would be when he would launch his attack.

The future surrounding Jasper was blurry and uncertain. She raised a hand to her forehead as the shifting visions caused her a slight stab of pain. What was he doing? Was something wrong? Her eyebrows knitted together in concern.

"Jasper?" she asked, her voice rising on a note of alarm.

She didn't like being alone here. It was starting to scare her. The trees surrounding her took on an ominous feel as she remembered the way the newborns had stepped out from them, their red eyes glowing with human blood and violence. A shiver worked its way up her spine as she took off running the way she had come, not bothering to move quietly through the underbrush as she swept low lying branches aside in desperation.

"Jasper!" she called as she tracked his scent. "Jasper, where are you?"

Alice's panicked voice came into earshot as his gaze narrowed toward the ground, waiting for her to come into view. His mind was currently in full military mode, running through different advantages and disadvantages. Strategy...that was the name of the game. But the love he felt for Alice caused a wave of guilt to shoot through him sending an ache through his frozen heart.

He tensed as she stepped into view, her voice panicked. Hopefully all would soon be forgiven. He crouched and a smile curved his lips as he launched himself out of the tree and landed behind her, quickly wrapping his arms around her. "Gotcha!" he yelled.

Alice screamed to find herself suddenly restrained and grabbed her attackers arms, ducking and flinging him over her head to crash into a nearby tree, the trunk of which groaned under the impact. With a loud crack it swayed and then fell, crashing into the surrounding trees and taking several down with it before everything fell quiet once more.

Before Jasper could react, he found himself hurtling through the air and slamming into a nearby tree. The trunk cracked upon impact, his weight hitting it like a wrecking ball as he crashed through it. It caused a domino effect as the tree fell backward and into the tree behind it and so on.

Jasper hit the ground in a roll and somersaulted, landing in a crouch among the splinters and debris.

Alice's eyes went wide to see who it was she had just sent careening into the forest. "Jasper!" she exclaimed, flashing over to his side in a blur.

Jasper flexed his neck to each side as his senses returned to him. He'd not expected Alice's sudden reaction, thinking that she'd just giggle and scream. He never thought she'd react that way and throw him. He steadied himself against the tree stump next to him as he refocused his vision and scanned across the destruction around him.

Alice's panicked voice reached his ears, as his gaze shifted to focus on her, the concern emanating off of her clear and evident in her eyes. "Alice?" he groaned as her face swam into view. He lifted his hand, brushing it against the fabric of his clothes to rake off the splinters.

"Oh no! Are you alright?" Her hands roved over him, her desperate eyes looking for any sign of injury.

"I think so..." he breathed and nodded, rubbing the side of his neck to find a crack running down the base of it. "Damn," he groaned. It was probably already healing so there was no need to alert Alice.

"What?" Alice's eyes widened as they fell on the place where his hand probed the skin of his neck.

"Nothing," he lied trying to discreetly cover the crack with his hand. However, his effort was futile because in that moment her eyes drew wide in surprise and concern when she spotted it.

Seeing the crack that had formed there she let out a surprised scream, panic and concern and worry all flooding through her with such intensity that she nearly fell over backwards.

"It's ok," he soothed, his hands fluttering up to cup her cheeks. "I'm ok, it's just a crack," he reassured her, trying to take her mind off it. "Shhh..." he murmured, feeling fairly guilty for what he'd done. The militant in him had taken over, overriding his senses to the point of a driven determination and the thought of panicking her hadn't even crossed his mind when he'd decided to go through with it. "I'm sorry..." he apologized, guilt layering his words.

Alice was beyond hearing anything he had said. A sob broke forth from her lips as she flung herself into his arms.

Alice's panic was escalated beyond words as she flung herself into his arms. His heart twisted as a wave of guilt washed through him. Suddenly his plan of ambush seemed like a fool's mission. He took her into his arms without hesitation and embraced her. Her scent flooded his body, sweet and utterly intoxicating, a breath of refreshment.

He immediately went to work, smoothing his hand up and down her spine, leaking out an influence more potent then opium as her emotions screamed to be heard, to be felt. "Shhhh…it's ok," he soothed, pressing his lips to her temple.

"Is it going to heal?" she asked, tangling her fingers in his hair. "It's going to get better, right? Oh God, Jasper! What have I done?" She leaned down to press frantic kisses to his injury, hoping she could somehow will it away.

He felt a flood of emotions rush through him as her soft, bowed lips pressed urgent kisses along the fault line of his injury. He drew one hand from around her back and curled his fingers under her chin, lifting her gaze to his, the frightened, concerned depths of her eyes causing quiet stabs of pain to secure his own undoing.

Her eyes searched his with a fevered urgency "It's not permanent, right? It's going to go away?" She reached up a hand to trace her finger over the crack in his marble skin, her focus returning there as she bit her lip, her expression a study in pain.

"Oh, no… It'll heal. In fact, it's probably healing now," he reassured her, attempting a rather weak smile. Alice's panic was thick and heavy in the air. "Vampire venom is the only thing that leaves a scar…" he murmured, chancing a look at her expression as she gingerly moved to trace her finger over the crack. He immediately regretted his decision to look upon her flawless face, because it was creased with worry and a new angry feeling of blame washed through him as she delicately bit her lip. She was obviously holding herself responsible for something she'd only reacted to out of instinct. His heart twisted in response, sending an ache through his body as his gaze focused on her expression awash with pain. "Alice..." he said, weakly and took up her hand into both of his. "Don't blame yourself for this. I'm fine," he whispered, working to soothe over the concern radiating off of her.

"Oh Jasper, I would have never—I just didn't know and I was so scared and I just…_reacted_!" She buried her face in his neck, the opposite side from the damage she had caused. Guilt was her dominant emotion. She hadn't wanted to hurt him when he was teaching her to fight earlier and to know now that she had ripped her heart in two.

"Shhh, shhh... It's ok," he whispered, pulling her into his arms and sliding a hand up to cradle the back of her head. Her guilt quickly became the dominant emotion in her body, rolling off of her body and crashing into him and causing searing stabs of pain against his skin. "Alice, listen to me..." he said, burying his face into the nape of her neck. "You've done nothing wrong."

She nodded, just allowing herself to be held for a moment and feeling the gentle rise and fall of his chest. Knowing that the damage wasn't permanent eased some of her guilt, dissipating the fog of panic from her mind.

For a long moment he simple held her, continuing to gently rub her back and ease away the remaining guilt. His words had carved a path through her emotions and as they sunk in he had noticed a significant drop in the guilt and panic that had dominated her. He pressed another tender kiss to her temple, gently twining his fingers into her hair.

She took a deep breath, greedily pulling his scent into her lungs and sighing before she moved her hand to search again for the injury she had caused him. When she couldn't find it she pulled back and searched for it with her eyes. It was long gone, not even a mark remaining to show that it had even been there. Her muscles relaxed, relief flooding through her as a soft smile graced her lips.

He could feel her fingertips running over the rough texture of his shoulder and the base of his neck, searching and probing gently for the hair line crack that had been there only moments earlier. He pressed a satisfied smile as her worry became awash with confusion. She hadn't found it and now, as she searched with her own eyes, he couldn't help but revel in the emotions that flooded through her. Relief quickly became the dominant emotion coursing through her tiny frame and she relaxed.

"You were telling the truth." Her eyes found his and she brought her hand up to cup his face.

"Of course, why would I lie?" he asked, puzzled as he met her gaze. A smile quirked his lips as her fingertips came in contact with his skin, sparking warmth against his cheek.

Her bottom lip stuck out slightly. "To make me feel better, the way you do sometimes..."

Her eyes left his, tracing over his dimple, the delicious curve of his mouth as he smiled… Suddenly she was aware of just how close they were, the position in which she found herself in his lap, the warmth of him that penetrated her clothing and heated her marble skin. She leaned in, her lips a scant breath from his own. "I'm so glad you're really alright."

The delicious scent of her breath washed over him as her lips whispered so close to his. The softness of her words slipping out between her lips only magnified the intense feeling of desire that suddenly quaked throughout his body, sending an ache for her down to his soul. "Always…" His words came out in a breathy whisper as his lips brushed across hers.

Her kiss started out gentle, tender even as she shifted her weight in his lap and faced him. But before she could stop herself desire had taken over once again. Her mouth parted under his, a gasp escaping her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck, wielding herself to him.

The moment her lips touched his caused everything around him to melt away. The softness of them tenderly moving against his in a way that seemed designed to drive him mad caused a shiver of pleasure to run through his body. Warmth flooded through him as the distinct feeling of desire emanated off of her and mixed with his own, magnifying the emotion into a potency which he couldn't deny. He tentatively slipped one hand up to cradle the back of her head, knotting his fingers into her hair as he slid his other one around her to splay his palm against the small of her back, pressing her closer to him as the passion in the kiss grew.

"Forget waiting," she breathed against his lips, wrapping her legs around his waist for emphasis. "For you, I've already waited long enough…"

The next day found Peter and Jasper stalking through the forest, the women having left hours ago to run their errands in preparation for the wedding tomorrow. It was nice to have the day to spend with his old friend, hunting together like old times. However, this time the intended prey was entirely different than in years past.

His nose crinkled in distaste as they tracked a scent through the underbrush and he turned his gaze to Jasper, his expression one of disbelief.

Jasper tentatively sniffed the air as he pushed through the underbrush. The scents surrounding them, both far off and near, gave Jasper some insight as to what was around them. Deer, elk, bear and wolf were combined with the scents of the earth and the nutty scents of rodents and rabbits. Jasper mused and quirked a faint smile as he shifted his gaze to Peter's. The look of disbelief plastered on his friend's face was evidence that he couldn't believe he was doing this.

"I'm still not completely sold on this, I'm afraid," he admitted. "I'll still give it a try of course but I can't promise to like it."

"I can tell," Jasper agreed, suppressing an amused smile. "It takes some getting used to..." he admitted, clearly remembering his own first time experience as he wrinkled his nose.

He had watched Jasper complete several successful kills since they embarked on their little hunting trip but he had yet to muster the stomach to participate. He had promised, though, that this time he would.

Jasper tentatively sniffed the air again. "We're tracking wolf…" he informed him, figuring he'd give him something a little more challenging than deer. Plus, they tasted better.

Peter considered the idea, a faint smile curving his lips. "Wolf, eh? Well, at least it sounds manly..." The scent was getting slightly stronger as they slunk through the forest floor and while it didn't particularly appeal to him, Peter could feel venom pooling in his mouth in anticipation.

If he didn't like the taste at least the challenge would appeal to him. The hint of a smile touched his lips noting Peter's sudden spike of anticipation. But was he anticipating the fight? Or the kill? That he could not decipher. "Wolf is a little more tolerable in taste than most," he informed, with a pleasant grin.

He cast his gaze over to Jasper briefly to find that he seemed to be enjoying himself. Jasper Whitlock, one of the most fearsome vampires he had ever known, feeding on animals! The very idea still caused him to be overcome with amusement. He stifled a laugh, partly out of respect and partly so as not to frighten their prey.

Jasper paused just ahead as a sudden feeling of humor surrounded him and turned a puzzled look back to Peter, who'd just stifled a chuckle. "Something funny?" he asked, confusion written across his face.

Peter observed him for a moment with a thoughtful look. "I was just thinking that you are hardly recognizable. The difference is remarkable..."

"How so? I still look the same..." he said, puckering his eyebrows together and self-consciously looking himself over. "Don't I?" he asked.

Peter laughed. "No, it's not that. It's your personality, your hunting habits. You seem...happy."

Jasper nodded in agreement. "I am…" He quirked a smile. "Although, I don't see how my personality has changed. I'm still a driven militant when I need to be..." he chuckled.

"I have no doubt of that," Peter chuckled. "Old habits die hard..."

Jasper laughed as he shook his head. "Yes, they do and I doubt that will ever change..."

"So I'm intrigued to hear more about Alice," he whispered. "I don't believe I've ever encountered one such as her. The hunting of animals is in and of itself bizarre but I find I am most impressed that having been left to fend for herself she's managed to survive this long. You and I both know what a cruel world we live in."

Jasper's expression shifted to thoughtful. "Yes, she's always viewed the world through a child's eyes…" Jasper mused. "Naive, innocent and completely unaware of the world around her, she views humans in a way that continues to baffle me. She sees them as friends, observes them, takes part in their culture, something she still hasn't sold me on. Humans, in your eyes are meals and in my eyes are something to be avoided, in their entirety…" He trailed off with that, not wanting to go into it any further.

Peter raised an eyebrow as he mulled over this information. "Really? She grows more and more strange with everything you tell me. Not in a bad way, mind you... I find it fascinating." Peter shook his head. "It gives me hope...that perhaps we're not as monstrous as we would believe. We have potential for something more..."

"Hope..." he mused, nodding. "Perhaps, we do," he agreed, with an elated smile, but failed to elaborate further.

"All of our experience with newborns and I don't think we ever encountered anything like her. Even from the beginning it sounds as though she wasn't the typical newborn. She had such instant...control. And now she moves freely amongst humans and feels no temptation at all?"

"No, never. Until I had met her, I never imagined that something like that could exist," he admitted in a soft voice. "Never could have imagined that there was an alternative to feeding off of humans... I had never questioned my instincts, despite the um...well, needless to say, I didn't think there was a choice..."

He trailed off into silence, casting a furtive look to Peter. "She said it was because of me," he murmured, flickering a slight smile. "The majority of her self control came from a vision of me and of a coven of animal feeders moments after she awoke. She knew where her life was headed so she fought the urges of the hunger because she didn't want to lose that path. If she gave in, her future was lost and she couldn't allow herself to do that," he explained, halting his steps for a moment to tune his ears into their surroundings.

"She did it for you," Peter said simply.

"Yes," he agreed simply, pressing a smile.

He smiled softly. "I am glad that Charlotte and I will be a part of this wedding."

"Well, we're very pleased that you'll take time out to be a part of it."

His gaze returned back to their surroundings as the clear distinct sounds of fighting caught his ears. "We're close," he hissed in a low voice and slipped into a crouch. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Peter mumbled. He followed Jasper's lead and crouched down, ready to spring at a moment's notice.

Jasper just simply nodded in response, flashing Peter a furtive glance. The clearing soon came into view and a small pack of wolves lazed about. His eyes became focused, calculating and reflecting his predatory instincts as the switch flipped.

"Alright, get ready to make your move," he instructed, not bothering with a run down on what to do. Peter had watched him enough so he should know by now. "Now!" he hissed, his voice ringing with authority as he led the charge.

Peter sprang from his crouch and leaped through the air, landing a mere foot away from a large gray wolf. He hesitated for a fraction of a second, a grimace on his face, but it wasn't enough to cause him to lose his prey. Launching himself forward he snatched the wolf up in both arms and closed his teeth around his windpipe, the animal's whimpers cutting off in a gurgle of air and blood. The taste was repulsive but instead of dropping the wolf half alive and suffering to the forest floor, Peter made himself continue to feed so as to drain it dry and put it out of its misery.

Jasper quickly downed a large black wolf and sought the jugular, kneading his teeth into the fur and sinew. Having developed more of a taste for animals since his first kill he could distinguish from different flavors and found he preferred the flavor of wolves over the others, especially the herbivores. He kept an eye on his old friend as he drank. Peter's hesitance was expected because of his choice of diet and he doubted from the disgusted look on his face that he could persuade him to kill another one.

Finishing his meal, he stood and wiped the remnants of the blood droplets away from his mouth. He turned toward Peter suppressing a chuckle as his emotions swarmed around him, disgust being the most dominant as Peter forced himself through his meal. He fluttered a hand up to his mouth in an attempt to hide the amused smile threatening to curve his lips.

Peter finished his meal, if it could be called that, and dropped the lifeless wolf to the ground, staring at it in undisguised disgust. "Waste not, want not," he shrugged.

Jasper wiped the bemused expression off of his face rather quickly and nodded. "It's not like taking a human life..." Jasper said, his voice on the edge of sounding begrudged as he eyed the wolf at his feet. No, the smell of humans, the taste of their blood was much sweeter by far, a delicacy he'd taken for granted for so long. But with animals he found peace and solace, something he could not find in the hunting of humans. He supposed human blood was so much sweeter because, instinctually, that was his intended food.

"No, it's definitely not," Peter agreed.

Killing humans was wrong, painful even for him thanks to his gift but, even so, he had trouble denying his thirst for them. How ironic was it that he, one of the most feared vampires of his day, militant to the core, hard, unyielding and completely unstoppable on the battle field was now at the mercy of his own instincts warring inside of him.

"That was...interesting," Peter stated as he turned his gaze to Jasper with chagrin.

He blinked several times as he shifted his gaze back to Peter, having realized that he'd spaced out. The chagrined look on his face caused a faint smile to curve Jasper's lips. "Very..." He wouldn't ask him if he wanted to try again, because it was obvious this was not something he cared for.

"I suppose it could be a useful trick if one were traveling through the wilderness and humans were scarce. I don't feel at all satisfied though and the taste...well, it left much to be desired," Peter admitted, gritting his teeth against the memory.

"Yes, I completely agree..." he chuckled, knowing how unfulfilling the animal diet actually was. He found he had to feed twice as much to feel full, to satiate the hunger that would've been so easily satisfied by human blood.

"I don't think I'll be able to adopt this lifestyle, old friend, but thank you very much for showing it to me and I wish you the best of luck in it. Considering your gift, I think it will give you the peace you have always sought."

Peter's decline was expected so he made no fuss over it, just simply smiled in understanding. "Yeah, it's no problem." He quirked a smile, taking Peter's well wishing into account. "Thank you for trying it," Jasper replied quietly, as he mulled over his thoughts.

"You're welcome," Peter replied, forcing a smile. "I wonder what Charlotte will think when I tell her. I doubt I'll convince her to try it though."

"Yeah..." Jasper sighed. "Like I said it takes some getting used to and you have to be pretty devoted."

"No telling what the women are doing right about now," Peter mused, stepping over his wolf and brushing off his shirt. "Scary thought…"

"I know..." Jasper replied, horrified. What was Alice planning? One could only guess. "Apparently, it's sure to be amusing to you..." he said, sourly.

"That's the part I'm looking forward to most," Peter confessed, laughing whole heartedly.

"I'm sure you are..." Jasper grumbled, rolling his eyes.

Suddenly, his face grew serious as a terrifying thought crossed his mind. "You don't suppose it involves me, do you?"

He was sure Peter would enjoy the little joke on his expense but almost as soon as his laughing started it died when the realization hit him that he could very well be sharing in the embarrassment. The sudden spike of fear emanating off of Peter was real, causing a wicked grin to curve Jasper's lips. "There's a good chance of it..." he mused, stifling an amused laugh. "Not so funny anymore, is it?"

Peter shook his head solemnly. "Not so much," he allowed. "What do you think they have planned for us to, um, wear?"

"Well..." he began, quirking a smile. "That, I'm guessing, is part of the surprise..." His expression turned horrified as he ran through different options in his mind. "Alice is quite the aggressive dresser and no matter what it is, we will be wearing it, without a doubt..."

"No arguing with her, eh?" Peter chuckled. "Well, it's only one day. We can let them have their fun, I suppose."

"None whatsoever," Jasper laughed as he shook his head. "You're right, one day won't kill us," he chuckled, shooting a furtive glance to Peter.

"So what will you do afterwards?"

"Well, she wants to find this coven. The others who follow this animal diet, like her, well…us," Jasper explained, faltering at the end of his sentence. He didn't quite count himself as one of them yet, though he was trying. "The last vision she had put them in Alaska, so Alaska is where we're going..."

"Well, keep in touch, will you?"

"Of course," Jasper replied, quirking a smile.

"Now that you have Alice, you don't have much excuse. She should be able to find us." Peter smiled, his smile becoming even wider as the wind shifted brining Charlotte and Alice's scent to them. "Much as she has now…"

Jasper's gaze slid toward the woods as the wind shifted. "So she has..."

Alice and Charlotte came into view, running side by side and wearing completely new outfits than the ones that they had left in. Alice, of course, had made time for a little shopping along the way as they had feverishly worked to make all the arrangements for the wedding tomorrow. She gracefully made her way to Jasper's side and slipped under his arm.

Jasper couldn't help but chuckle as Alice and Charlotte broke through the trees. Of course she would find the time to shop. He ran his gaze up and down her, taking in her new outfit as she skipped to him and slipped herself under his arm, tucking into his side. He gladly obliged by lifting his arm just enough to invite her in and settled it back around her shoulders. "Have fun?" he asked, quirking up an eyebrow and turning his gaze on her.

"But of course," she replied, stretching up to plant a kiss on his jaw.

"Well, that's all that matters," he said, quirking a smile as her lips pressed against his jaw. The softness of them, as always, sent his senses into overdrive, the way she always did when she touched him.

"Very nice," she remarked, taking in the color of his eyes with a happy smile.

"Think they're passable?" he asked, shifting his gaze down to her as she appraised his eyes.

Alice nodded her approval. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course, I did," he replied with a lopsided smile and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek.

Charlotte came to stand at Peter's side, giving him a loving look before turning an amused one to Jasper and then sharing a giggle with Alice as though they were in on some sort of private joke together.

Jasper's gaze immediately moved to Charlotte and shifted between she and Alice, in quick paranoid glances, as they giggled. He couldn't deny it was unnerving, the way they looked at him like some kind of project or lab rat.

"I hope you're both up for a run," Charlotte said, a smile teasing at her lips.

"Run to where?" Jasper asked with trepidation, shifting his gaze back to Charlotte. "What's going on?" he questioned.

"Well," Alice said, barely containing her happiness, "we have a plane to catch."

Jasper's expression turned confusion, at the mention of catching a plane. "What do you mean, plane?" he inquired.

"I'm sorry? A plane?" Peter stared wide eyed at Alice before turning his disbelieving gaze on Charlotte.

"Alice and I have been planning this all day and we still have to get the marriage license tomorrow! Don't ruin our fun," Charlotte chided. "Now, come on. The sun is setting and we have to make it to the airport. And don't worry about the temptation of human blood in a confined space. It shouldn't be too unbearable. Alice has chartered a plane so there won't be any other passengers. Just don't eat the pilot because I've no idea how to fly."

Jasper's eyes shifted between Charlotte and Alice as they conspired. His expression remained bewildered as he attempted to sift through the scant details to form together a valid explanation in his mind. His gaze once again shifted to Charlotte as she explained things to Peter but still she made sure to give only vague details regarding the trip and leaving out any reason for it.

Alice looked up at Jasper sheepishly. "This is okay, right?" she asked, nervously.

"Um, sure…" Jasper replied, lifting his eyebrows in response to the sheepish note in her emotions. "Where exactly are we going?" he questioned, pursing his lips together in hopes to draw out some kind of answer.

"It's a surprise!" Alice exclaimed, happy that he was agreeing. She danced out of his arms and slid the travel bag off her shoulder. "Here," she said, taking out new clothes for him and holding them out. "Put these on. You too, Peter," she instructed pulling out an outfit for him as well.

She was oddly gleeful and this could be a very bad thing. His gaze followed her as she slid out from under his arm and slipped the travel bag off of her shoulder. His eyes drew wide in horror as he watched her begin to unzip it. His gaze flashed nervously to Peter as she drew out clothes and held them out for him to take and put on. It wasn't an option. He was going to put them on. He managed a half hearted smile as he received the khaki slacks and the pale grey button up shirt from her.

Peter reached out his hand and hesitantly took what Alice was offering to him before shooting a worried expression to Jasper. "You didn't exaggerate," he commented, nodding his head toward Alice.

"No..." Jasper mouthed, shaking his head discreetly as he caught Peter's worried glance.

"Well go on, go on!" Alice chirped, herding them off into the trees.

Jasper obeyed as there was no other option and slung the shirt and slacks over a nearby rock. He meticulously moved through the buttons and slipped the shirt off of his shoulders, letting it pool at his feet and gingerly picked up the new shirt.

Peter did as he was told. It seemed to be the only thing to do. Once Alice had darted off back to Charlotte, he draped the new clothes over a low slung tree branch and began working his way out of the shirt he was currently wearing. "We're in a lot of trouble, aren't we?" he asked Jasper as examined the new shirt before shrugging it on.

"You have no idea…" Jasper replied cryptically and displayed a faint smile. He shrugged into the new shirt and rapidly worked up through the buttons, smoothing his hands over it. He then began unbuttoning his pants, working himself out of them and turning toward the new pair of slacks to put them on.

"Bet facing that army of newborns is starting not to look so bad," Peter teased as he zipped and buttoned his new pants.

"Facing an army of newborns was quite easy compared to this..." he chuckled as he pulled up his pants and began zipping them up.

"Where in the world could we be going? Charlotte seems excited about it so I suppose it will be alright but…"

"It's hard telling..." Jasper mused, shifting a side long glance at Peter. "But, I'll bet it'll be interesting..."

Alice came through the trees then, one hand clapped over her eyes, the other outstretched before her and sweeping side to side. "Peter, are you decent?"

"Never," Peter chuckled with a devilish smile. "But if you're asking if I'm clothed then the answer is yes."

Jasper stifled a laugh, casting an amused look to Peter.

Alice slowly peeked between her fingers. Satisfied that he was telling the truth she reached out and started dragging Jasper along. "Come on, we have to go!" she giggled. "It's a bit of a run to the airport!"

Jasper sighed, giving Peter a look that screamed 'help me' and following hurriedly behind Alice. "I'm coming," he sighed. "Come on, Peter! Apparently we're on limited time!" he yelled behind him, laughing.

Charlotte motioned to Peter and took off into a graceful run. With a shake of his head, Peter darted off after her. Alice slid her hand down to grab Jasper's, tilting her head to look up at him with an impish grin.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Ready," Jasper said, displaying a lopsided smile and twining his fingers with hers.

Her grin turned into a wide smile as they sprinted forward into the forest after Charlotte and Peter. "Then let's go get married."


	14. As Long As We Both Shall Live

14. As Long As We Both Shall Live…

Peter chanced another look out of the hotel window, eyeing the setting sun with curiosity. Since landing in Biloxi, Mississippi this is where they had sat, staring at the walls of the little room while they waited. Charlotte and Alice had taken off soon after their arrival that morning, saying only that when it was time a car would be sent for them.

Jasper sat quietly on the bed running his hand over the silky texture of the fabric. Since landing they'd not moved from their positions. They sat frozen, like statues, waiting for their mates to return. Alice and Charlotte had ditched almost as soon as the plane touched the ground, running off on their errands and leaving Jasper and Peter to sit. Jasper's gaze never left the wall, locked and unblinking in trance like state, as Peter moved to the window to check outside again to see if there was a car waiting.

"Still no sign of anything too unpleasant," Peter remarked, letting the curtain fall back into place. "No tuxedos or shirts with lace collars…"

Jasper's gaze shifted from the wall and over to Peter as he let the curtain drop back into place. "No parade of clothing," Jasper teased. Yet he felt a pang of horror when he realized that could be a possibility. He wouldn't put it past her and suddenly his remark wasn't that funny anymore. He slipped from the bed and moved over to the window, peeling back the curtain to look outside out of paranoia as well.

"So Alice is from here? I mean, in her human life, at least…or so she thinks?"

"Um, yes..." he clarified. "At least this is where she woke up, so she's assuming she's from here," he said, a weak smile flickering over his lips.

Peter sighed as he crossed over to a chair. "I keep trying to figure this out but coming up short. It's going to be dark soon. I'm guessing that's part of the plan…having the ceremony at night."

Jasper moved away from the window and back over to the bed. "That would be my guess..." he mused. "But where? Why Mississippi?" he questioned in a voice so soft that it sounded as if he were talking to himself.

There was a knock at the door which caused Peter to freeze in the act of taking a seat, whirling his head around in the direction of the sound.

Jasper's reaction was the same as Peter's as he felt a sudden swell of anxiety rush through him. His gaze snapped to the door as the knock of human flesh resounded against the oak door. "I'll get it…" he muttered idly and stood, crossing the room. He hesitated with his hand briefly hovering over the knob as he cast a nervous glance to Peter. Curling his fingers around it he sucked in a sharp breath and pulled the door open to reveal the human behind it. "Can I help you?" he asked in a strained voice, speaking through clenched teeth.

A man stood there, clad in a suit and holding a hat which he turned over and over in his hands as he stared at Jasper for a little longer than was appropriate before casting a glance behind him to Peter with his pale skin, red eyes and white blonde hair. A slight tremor overcame him and instead of turning the hat around and around in his hands he took to grasping it as though hanging on for dear life against a wave of fear. He wasn't sure why fear was his reaction but something in his subconscious told him this was the correct reaction to have.

Fear came in waves off of the little man in front of him. The heavy tenor of fear and anxiety in his mood was thick as a fog in the air. Jasper pressed a strained, uncomfortable smile in an attempt to ease the man's nerves, forcing out a small dosage of his influence to calm him and keep the atmosphere, for Peter's sake, under control.

"Mr. Whitlock?" he asked in a shaky voice, his eyes darting between the two men to see which one would answer.

"That would be me," he replied, pressing another strained smile.

"Miss Smith sent me to fetch you," the man explained. "The car is downstairs. She gave me strict instructions not to tell you where you're going but to give you this." He reached inside his coat pocket and pulled out a thick white envelope with Jasper's name on it.

Jasper listened quietly, straining against the burning in his throat and swallowing mouthfuls of venom several times. Despite his best attempts at keeping a smooth expression he couldn't suppress the longing and hunger sparked in his eyes. He took a couple of steps back letting the door swing open and reached forward, taking the envelope from the man's steadied hands. "Thank you," he said as politely as possible and strained another smile as he flipped the envelope to rip open the top.

Peter came to stand behind Jasper and peered over his shoulder, eager to see what the envelope contained in hopes that it would shed some light on what the evening held. When Jasper opened the envelope, though, the mystery only increased. Inside was a large sum of money. Peter's eyes roved over it and estimated it to be several hundred dollars.

"Any idea what that is for?" Peter asked.

Jasper's eyebrows puckered in confusion as he drew out the money. "No clue…" Jasper murmured, still quite perplexed as his gaze drifted over his shoulder to Peter. He slid the money back in the envelope and stuck it in his pocket, turning back to the man at the door. "So, we leave now?" he asked through clenched teeth, as a hiss of his air supply escaped.

"With one stop along the way, sir," the driver clarified. "If you'll follow me, we'll be under way. You're already checked out at the front desk. You simply need to give the clerk the key."

Jasper nodded, slipping his hand into his pocket and drawing out the room key. He flashed it briefly to let the man know he had it and, with Peter in tow, he followed him out of the room.

The driver led the way to the front lobby, standing near the desk as he waited. Peter had thought it best to utilize the sunglasses Alice had provided despite the darkness that had descended outside. It was better than telling every human he passed Alice's albino story.

Jasper trailed behind the driver, keeping a healthy distance so as not to be too tempted. He held his breath which helped from sucking in the man's scent but he could still hear his pulse, singing sweet and vibrant, which didn't help matters.

"Here we go," Peter mumbled as they approached the front desk.

He brushed past Peter as the driver approached the lobby desk and drew out the key, laying it down against the marble top of the counter.

Jasper nodded once in response. "It begins…" he murmured cryptically.

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Nervous?" he asked as the driver held open the hotel door for them and Peter swept out into the street.

Jasper nodded, as he swept out behind Peter. "Is it that obvious?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow. He'd done his best to hide it but apparently Peter had picked up on his overwhelming feeling anxiety.

The driver moved quickly to open the back passenger side door of a black car, standing almost at attention as he waited for them to slide inside.

Jasper nodded to the driver in acknowledgement and slid into the backseat and shifted his gaze to Peter.

Peter climbed in after Jasper and settled into the seat with a sigh. "Well, I can't say as though I have much experience with weddings. Until you mentioned it, I'd never even thought of the possibility of it given what we are. I supposed Charlotte will be wanting to do the same now," he said with a thoughtful look.

Jasper laughed, kneading his fingers into the fabric on the top of his leg. He nodded, shifting his gaze off of Peter and narrowed it toward the floorboards, trying like hell not to be too focused on the driver. He might meet his undoing if he did so. "Until I'd met Alice and took her to the picture show, I'd never even given thought to it…" he said, as a faint smile brushed his features.

"Well, even with my limited experience, I think this is the part where I remind you that you don't have to go through with it if you don't want to…"

Sliding his gaze off the floor, he returned it to Peter. "No, I want to. If I'm going to spend eternity with her, then why not marry her and make it official?" he chuckled. He became thoughtful as his gaze moved to the window and fell silent, mulling over his thoughts.

The driver started the car and they pulled away from the curb, the glare of the streetlights passing through the windows at random intervals. Jasper remained silent, as the driver pulled away from the curb and lifted a hand to trace lazy lines on the handle of the door.

"Then why is it you look as though you are about to bolt from the car?" Peter asked, humor dancing in his eyes. Before Jasper could answer, Peter shifted his gaze to the driver. "Oh, I see…"

Jasper nodded as he swallowed another mouthful of venom and moved his gaze hesitantly toward the driver. Just as quickly his gaze shifted back to the window.

Apparently animal blood, even the large amount that Jasper had indulged in yesterday, was not enough to quell the desire for the blood of a human. Peter's eyes softened in sympathy behind his sunglasses.

Peter's humor had quickly disappeared as the realization set in and with it came sympathy. Jasper frowned, picking up on this. He didn't have to look at Peter to see the shift of his mood, he already knew and pity bothered him. "It's ok, really," he said in a clipped tone.

Jasper was sure his words had probably come off ruder than he'd meant them but he didn't like to be pitied. He wasn't used to it and honestly it made him uncomfortable. His gaze traveled down to his slacks and the hand kneading the fabric clenched into a fist. The driver's pulse was almost a buzz in his ears, sending a shock wave of desire through him that had nothing to do with Alice. Such are the drawbacks of my diet, he thought wryly and smirked. His throat contracted and burned, leaving a raw ache in its wake as he yet again swallowed another mouthful of venom.

"You're going to be fine," he said, clapping a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Just think about Alice…"

Jasper nodded in response and managed a weak smile, flicking his gaze to Peter as he clapped him on the shoulder. His words were meant to be a comfort but they brought very little and even though Peter meant them, they seemed empty. "Thank you," he murmured, shifting his gaze back to the window and slightly letting slack the balled fist on his slacks. However, he obeyed and attempted to shift his thoughts to Alice, concentrating on her face until her image pushed through the barrage of darker images currently raging in his mind.

Peter could feel the tension ease out of Jasper. It had been that thick in the air before that moment. "See? Isn't that better?" he asked, a smile twitching at the corner of his mouth.

"Yes, thank you," Jasper replied, managing a faint smile. Peter's distraction had served its purpose. "Pleased with yourself?" he asked, teeth still tightly clenched.

Peter's lips curved in a lazy smile as he lounged back in his seat. "Aren't I always?"

The car began to slow and Peter peered out the window to take in their surroundings. They were on a city street lined with shops. His brow furrowed in confusion.

Jasper's expression turned confused as well as the car slowed to a crawl on the curb in front of a row of shops. Jasper's confusion only intensified as the car came to a stop.

The driver exited the car and came around to open Jasper's door. "Mr. Whitlock," he said in acknowledgement. "Miss Smith told me you would need to stop here before I deliver you to the ceremony." They were parked in front of a jewelry store and the driver motioned towards it, standing aside so that Jasper could get out.

He shot a furtive glance to Peter before finding the driver standing at his door and gesturing toward a jewelry store. Then everything clicked together. The envelope containing the money, now the jewelry store... His look of confusion turned to one of understanding as he shifted his gaze to the envelope in his pocket. "Oh," he said, simply and slid out of the car.

"A wedding band!" Peter exclaimed. "Of course, of course! You can't get married without one." He took in his friend's expression and slid towards the open door. "Do you want to do this alone or do you need me to come with you?" Not that Jasper needed his help in picking out a wedding band or that Peter would even know the first thing about it, but he wondered if perhaps Jasper might need him to remain in control of himself around the humans.

"Perhaps, you should come," Jasper said, shifting his gaze to Peter with an underlying look of pleading. He felt a sudden swell of nerves as he turned and swept to the door of the shop, turning back to give an anxious glance to Peter.

"Say no more!" Peter declared, quickly sliding out of the car. He followed Jasper closely and lowered his voice so he didn't run the risk of anyone overhearing. "Jasper, you led an army of newborn vampires for over twenty years. You have more self control and discipline than anyone I have ever encountered."

Jasper flickered a glance to Peter, flashing him a half hearted smile. Newborns. The word stung at the very thought and left a bad taste in his mouth yet he managed to chuckle. "I thought I did, anyway…" he replied, quietly. What more could he expect from himself? After all for the first several years of his life, he knew nothing of self control. Now reining it in was proving to be difficult. Of course, from what he'd encountered, it was supposed to be difficult.

"You did. You still do. Even thirst is something that you can beat into submission if you put your mind to it. Now, let's go in here and do what we need so we can get you to the church on time…or wherever it is that we're headed this night."

"Thank you," he mumbled, quirking a smile. Peter's words held a small amount of comfort yet they still didn't feel like enough."Right, okay…" he agreed and swung the door open and stepped inside, shifting his gaze around. He crossed the room, moving up to the counter.

The woman standing there tittered nervously as Jasper approached, reaching up a hand to smooth her mousy brown hair. He was certainly handsome and there was something about the way he looked at her… She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She knew what this man was here for and to think otherwise was to be a fool, she reminded herself.

Jasper quit breathing the instant he approached the front counter. The woman was attractive, by human standards, but his attraction to her was merely that of predator and prey. He saw nothing in the way a human male would. But she was beautiful; her fragile existence, her scent, her blood, the way the blood pooled in her cheeks flushing the creamy complexion of her face pink. He tilted his head, swallowing a mouthful of venom as the hunger in his eyes increased. He felt his self control slipping, inch by inch.

Peter moved to stand behind him, laying a restraining hand on his shoulder. A human wouldn't be able to perceive the amount of force he was using to keep Jasper firmly anchored to the floor.

"Mr. Whitlock?" she asked. "We've been expecting you. We've opened the store after our normal business hours to be of service and hope you will find what you need. Please let me know if there's anything I can do to help."

It was her voice that broke his enthrallment and he quickly snapped to life as he fought to internally regain his self control. "Yes, ma'am," he replied, straining a smile and inclining his head. It was a reflex reaction bred into him. His inherent respect for women was something he even extended to humans, though for a slightly more sinister purpose. "Thank you, I will," he added pleasantly and turned his gaze toward the display case, scanning across the multitude of rings.

If it were possible, she blushed even more at his civility. There was something so engrossingly charming about him that she found it hard to tear her eyes away. When she did, her gaze darted to Peter as he ghosted around the room, not speaking, so pale, and wearing sunglasses after nightfall. There was something odd about both of them she thought, but she couldn't for the life of her place what it was. Suddenly she remembered that she hadn't even told them her name, which was rude of her as far as customer service went. She had been so distracted by both of them that she had forgotten entirely.

Jasper's gaze remained fixed on the display case though her emotional climate didn't escape him. She was flustered and nervous, tittering about as if she couldn't keep her wits about her. She was also extremely susceptible and, if Jasper had had the inclination, he could take her life, probably quite willingly on her behalf. The temptation was tangible as he chanced a furtive glance in her direction. All it would take was a small amount of his influence and he could will her into giving herself up to him without a fight. He pictured himself approaching the desk, expressing interest and asking her to follow him. And she would go…that much he was sure of.

His gaze roved over her longingly as he examined her, zeroing in on her pulse point.

"I'm Mary, by the way," she said, her voice timid. She cringed at the sound of it, hoping she wouldn't lose the sale. The owner, Mr. Hedley, had told her that this was a very important client and Mary knew that coming from Mr. Hedley that meant wealthy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he said in reflex and forced a smile. Suddenly he realized the direction the darkness of his thoughts had taken as he took a step toward the counter, about to make good on the rioting images. He quickly shifted his gaze toward the display case and stabbed his finger toward a ring, any ring. The ring he happened to be pointing at was a white gold band, antique in style with a polished oval bloodstone in the center and three small diamonds on each side. "That one," he barked, with a tinge of urgency in his tone, his emotions at war with one other as he attempted to push past the mental images. "I'd like to see that one..." he added, in a milder tone, nervous and almost apologetic for his sudden outburst. "Please."

As the woman unlocked the display case to retrieve the ring he had indicated Peter shot Jasper a warning glare. "Too easy," he whispered, too low and fast for anyone but Jasper to hear. "If you're going to slip don't do it with _that_." He gave the young woman a pitying gaze. "Young, eager to please, easily influenced," he scoffed. "No sport in it at all…"

Jasper caught Peter's look of warning and nodded in acknowledgement, temporarily regaining his composure. He couldn't have been more thankful for Peter's presence at that moment. God knows what would've happened had it just been him alone with her. Despite his horror at what he'd nearly done, he let slip an amused smile at Peter's words of disapproval. "I'll keep that in mind..." he replied, smirking.

Peter smiled behind his sunglasses. "Do that."

Having missed the entire exchange, Mary straightened up, proudly holding the ring Jasper had asked for and offered it out to him for his approval.

Jasper's gaze drifted from Peter to the ring Mary was holding out and immediately cringed. "No," he declined, shaking his head. Alice would never allow that to be placed on her finger and had he not been distracted by the prospective meal, he might have been more observant. He returned his gaze to the display case and pointed toward a white gold band inlaid with a row of diamonds. "Can I see that one instead?" he asked, once again straining a smile. The raw feeling in his throat flared mercilessly as he concentrated his gaze on the band in the display case, desperately trying to flood his thoughts with Alice in an attempt to drive out the dark thoughts and alleviate the pained expression plastered on his face.

Mary eagerly picked up the ring Jasper had indicated and offered it to him, a shaky smile on her face. "More to your liking?"

"Quite. I'll take that one," Jasper replied, pleased and nodding his approval. "How much?" he asked in a strained voice, swallowing reflexively as he shifted his gaze to the envelope in his pocket. He slipped his hand in to retrieve it.

"That ring is $650, sir," the woman said, eyes lighting up hopefully that perhaps she had done well despite her obvious bumbling.

Jasper nodded in acknowledgement and pulled out the allotted amount, pressing it onto the counter. The respectful thing would have been to put it directly into her palm but he wasn't so sure that if he did so, he wouldn't be inclined to jerk her over the counter.

Mary scooped the money up off the counter and placed the ring into a black velvet box before handing it towards Jasper with a smile. "Thank you so much for your business and if ever we can help you with anything in the future, please come see us."

Jasper's eyes flashed up to her hand, as she extended it out to him. It was as if it were an open invitation, so easy. He could see it now, just one swift jerk and he could have her over the counter and in his embrace. The warmth of her blood would be sweet on his lips, whetting the fire ravaging his throat.

Peter swooped in a snagged the ring box from the girl's fingers before Jasper could even make a move to do so. "Thank you, I believe that will be all. Have a pleasant evening, ma'am." He shoved the ring in his coat pocket and ushered Jasper towards the door, grumbling to know that it would be just as bad for him inside the car though at least the driver didn't seem willing to bare his throat like the sales lady had been.

He was just about to make his move, when Peter rushed in and snatched the ring from her fingers, giving Jasper the distraction he needed to regain his control. He shot Peter a glare, mixed with an underlying look of pleading, as he shoved the ring in his pocket and pushed him toward the door.

The driver leapt out of the car, hurriedly trying to make his way to open car door but Peter beat him to it, hastily shoving Jasper inside. Peter waved to the driver with a flustered air. "Take us to…wherever it is we're going. This man is eager to get married!"

Jasper shot Peter a look as he hastily led him away from the jewelry store and shoved him into the car, moving quicker than the driver in his haste to get Jasper out of there. Under normal circumstances he would have put his foot down over being man handled but in that moment his face was awash with a look of defeat as Peter pushed him inside and followed suit. Jasper clung to his shreds of dignity, pulling himself over to the seat behind the driver and swallowing reflexively as he chanced a hunger sparked glance in his direction before turning his eyes toward the window. He'd nearly exposed them and he supposed Peter's nervous reaction was deserved.

Once inside Peter turned a smile on Jasper. "That was close," he remarked as the driver pulled away from the curb.

Jasper gave an apologetic look in Peter's direction. "I'm sorry…" he murmured, too low for human ears. He sampled the mood around him, trying to detect other emotions aside from his own sudden spike of anxiety. More than anything he was looking to see if Peter were angry with him for what he'd nearly done.

Anger was not anywhere in Peter's mood as they drove through the streets and left the town behind them. "For what?" he questioned, his lips pulling up in a crooked grin. "There's nothing to be sorry for. She registered with me, too. Just…not my type," Peter chuckled.

Despite his best efforts, Jasper had not detected any anger in Peter's emotional climate, only anxiety. "For nearly exposing us both…" Jasper murmured, sickened at himself for almost giving in and had Peter not intervened, he would have. "It seems Alice grounds me more than I thought…" he realized, shifting his gaze toward Peter. He felt weaker, more susceptible to losing it without her near him. He was far too much of a gentleman with her present to embarrass her in such a way or to even consider putting her in harm's way. His constant need to please her always won out and yet, the faith she placed in him provided him with the strength he needed to get by. Her always reassuring touch kept him grounded, always nearly in control but never completely.

"Well, I'm not going to bat my eyelashes at you but I'll keep you honest until I get you back to her," Peter laughed.

Jasper swallowed, doing his best to keep his thoughts registered on Alice, focused as he cast his gaze out the window. The driver's pulse was a constant pounding in his ears, alluring and mouthwatering. The moment Jasper shifted a longing look to the seat in front of him, he stopped his breathing in hopes to suffocate the raw ache in his throat.

Peter turned his head to look out the window. "We're leaving Biloxi it seems. Curious…"

Once again the dark images attempted to push through but Jasper kept focused on Alice and forced his gaze away from the driver's seat and back out the window. Peter's words filtered through as the fog lifted from his mind for the second time and he allowed a slight smile to touch his lips. "I wonder why?" he asked in a strained voice and puckered his eyebrows in confusion.

"Well, I'm guessing we're heading to the ceremony but so far I don't see anything but farms and fields," Peter commented, shrugging. Just then the driver turned onto a narrow lane lined with oak trees hanging with Spanish moss. Peter leaned forward to squint out the windshield. "Hmmmm," he said with a slight frown. He rolled his window down and allowed the night air to filter into the car. "Ah, you smell that?" he whispered. "They're here."

Jasper watched with curiosity and quite a bit of confusion as the city limits gave way to farmland. His confusion intensified as the driver slowed and turned down a long narrow lane lined with live oaks that were naturally decorated with Spanish moss. His gaze flew to Peter as he began rolling the window down. As soon as the night air filled the car, Alice carried in on the breeze, as sweet as ever, along with Charlotte's pleasant scent. "Yes, I do..." he mused, shifting his gaze over to Peter. "But why?" Why on earth would Alice want to have the wedding way out here?

Peter's eyes grew wide. "Jasper, look!"

Coming into view ahead of them was a white antebellum plantation home, the windows ablaze with light which highlighted the large columns that framed the wide front porch. The car continued down the lane until it pulled around the circular drive to park directly in front. Two men in impeccable dress clothes promptly exited the front door and came toward the car.

Jasper's eyes widened, as the large plantation home came into view. Amazement washed through him, as the driver circled around and parked the car in the front. "This is um...wow..." he mumbled, too shell shocked for words as the two doormen came down to the car.

The driver opened a door just as one of the men reached it, coming to stand at attention in such a way that identified himself as a servant of sorts. "Mr. Whitlock, if you and your guest will kindly follow us, we'll show you to your rooms," he announced.

Jasper shot Peter a shocked look and nodded mutely to the driver and the doormen. "Um…sure," he said, sliding out of the car and staring up at the house with all the awe of a man seeing God. The night air thankfully dispersed and diluted the scents of the men in front of him as it mingled with Alice's and Charlotte's. He couldn't find the words or the willpower to move out of his stationary spot.

Peter nudged Jasper forward. "How is she doing this?" he wondered as he looked the building over. "What is this place?"

Jasper couldn't take his eyes off the exterior, only barely noticing Peter's nudge as he moved forward. "I don't know..." Jasper said, awestruck.

"This is the Magnolia Plantation," one of the doormen informed them as they ascended the stairs. "It was built in 1849 and was one of the few plantations to have survived the Civil War."

Upon entrance Jasper's gaze, if at all possible, widened. The immaculate shape of the place was just like stepping back in time and for a moment, he had nearly forgotten what century he was in. "This absolutely amazing..." he mumbled in disbelief as they ascended the staircase. His gaze took in everything from the marble tiling to the chandelier. He was deeply touched by the length Alice had gone to in order bring him a small piece of his human memories. No doubt he had been born in Texas but the plantations were the same as were the mossy oaks and layouts of the houses. Flickers of his own shrouded memories attempted to push through his mind as they moved up the stairs, passed a string of various oil paintings from portraits of the original owners to landscapes.

Peter's head turned, his eyes landing with surprise on Jasper.

Jasper caught Peter's expression as the surprise swirled around him like a fog and smirked, completely lost for words.

The foyer was the size of most normal homes, the floor laid with marble. But besides the various oil paintings and the enormous crystal chandelier, the most obvious feature was the grand horseshoe staircase that scrolled up to the second floor landing.

"The Magnolia Plantation now functions as a museum however, considering Miss Smith's sizeable donation, the curator has agreed to open it up tonight for the ceremony also allowing you a night's stay on the premises," the doorman continued as he lead them to the staircase. "If you'll follow me, please," he announced, beginning to ascend to the second floor.

Jasper listened as the doorman prattled on. He couldn't believe Alice had gone to such lengths to please him. It was obvious she'd done this with him in mind and now he felt guilty for reacting the way he did to the idea of her plans. "That's, um...very generous of the curator to do that…" he replied and followed along with Peter as they began ascending the second flight of stairs.

A long hallway stretched out in either direction but the doorman led them to the right. A series of oak doors lined either side but it was the last door on the right that the doorman opened. "Mr. Whitlock, your room," he announced, opening the door before turning to open the one across the hall. "And for your guests," he explained. "If there is anything you require, you will find a rope pull inside your rooms. Do not hesitate to call. I will be along to collect you in a few minutes once you have changed into your attire."

Jasper's gaze roved over the series of oak doors, more than likely original to the house, and the ornate carpeting as they made their way down the hallway. The whole place was magnificent, something to be appreciated. Humans took it for what it was, a massive piece of history. Jasper took it for something far grander, a massive piece of _his_ history, _his_ childhood, _his_ world. The man leading them came to a stop in front of one of the ornate doors. His door apparently. Jasper's gaze quickly shifted to him as he pulled the door open and addressed it as his room. "Um, thank you," he said, flicking his gaze toward Peter before stepping through the door.

The doorman nodded and with that he turned on his heel and left, disappearing down the hall.

Peter peeked his head inside Jasper's room. A large curtained four poster bed draped in royal blue was the first thing to draw his eye, the furnishings far more elaborate than anything he had seen in either his human life or his vampire one. Soon, though, his eyes fell to the garment bag hanging on the slightly open door of an armoire.

Jasper crossed the room to the bed, running his hand along the counterpane and taking a seat, completely awestruck as his gaze roved around the room. Everything was exactly as it should be from the oil paintings on the walls to the quilted sheets on the bed to the planked flooring.

"Want me to take a look for you so I can break the news?" Peter asked, knowing how apprehensive Jasper seemed to be regarding Alice and clothing.

Jasper eyed the bag with apprehension, unsure about what lurked inside of it. He gladly took Peter up on his offer and nodded. "Please," he said, chuckling and watched as Peter then crossed the room to the mystery clothes.

Peter slowly unzipped the bag to peer at the contents. For a moment he simply stood there, unable to speak. Then his eyes lit up and he nearly doubled over laughing. "Oh, she did good!" he exclaimed. "This really is too perfect!"

Peter's initial reaction could be interpreted two ways, good or bad. Jasper quickly sampled the mood around him out of paranoia. Peter was surprised and slightly amused, which could be a bad sign. Yet his words were oddly mismatched with Jasper's notions.

Waving Jasper over, Peter unzipped the bag the rest of the way and removed it with a flourish to reveal a Confederate officer's uniform. The grey wool double breasted long coat was complete with brass buttons and gold epaulets and underneath was a grey waistcoat and a simple cotton shirt. The grey wool pants were immaculately pressed and also on the hanger as was a gold waist sash.

Jasper stood from the bed and crossed the room, taking in a nervous breath as he came to stand behind Peter. What he saw nearly floored him. In one fluid motion Peter had the outfit out, an officer's uniform, Confederate and not just any officer, but that of a Major. "This is…wow…" he said, feeling as if he were going to go into shock. "I can't believe this…" he breathed, taking up the uniform. The very sight of it brought back a flood of memories. Memories that had at one time been shrouded and vague now came flooding back in an onslaught. Memories of his time in the Civil War, memories of his enlistment and a distinct memory of his father congratulating him for ascending the ranks so quickly. Letters he'd written back and forth to his family wishing them well and receiving news from them in return…

Peter reached into the armoire and pulled out a pair of boots, a sword and a cavalry hat. "It even comes complete with props!" he said, smiling from ear to ear and slapping the hat on Jasper's head.

Jasper hung the outfit back on the armoire as Peter began to pull out even more things. Accessories to the outfit... Jasper's eyes drew wide in shock, almost in disbelief. "I don't believe this…" he mumbled, completely shell shocked. He couldn't help but smirk wryly, as Peter slapped the hat on his head.

"You've already said that once," Peter chuckled, pulling the sword out of its sheath to discover it was, in fact, real.

"I did?" Jasper asked, still in awe. The sharp metallic sound of the sword sliding from the scabbard cut through the air as Peter drew it out. The noise resounded through Jasper's ears, a faint echo of his past and bringing with it a barrage of memories which had been foggy and just out of reach. Jasper's eyes shifted away from Peter and settled far off as the sound of thundering hooves filled his head, echoing in his ears as the vision of a cavalry charge forced its way into his mind. However just as quickly as the flicker came it disappeared. It was replaced almost immediately with a very clear vision of his last night as a human. He'd done everything in his power to blot out that particular night but now, seeing all of this and reliving the past, it flashed full force into his mind. Maria, Nettie and Lucy, all three so pale in the moonlight, almost angelic in appearance…

He squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to block it out as the scene flashed again to Maria's advance on him. The way her hands felt against his human skin as she moved in for the change. The look in her eyes as she leveled her gaze on his and leaned in... But almost as quickly as the vision came, it faded as Jasper drew in a sharp breath.

Peter eyed Jasper with concern. "What is it?"

"I think I might actually faint..." Jasper replied, turning a completely taken aback look to Peter.

Peter laughed, slapping him on the back. "Well, there's a lady's fainting couch over in the corner so if you do, please use it. I've no intention of picking you up off the floor."

Jasper pressed his lips together and rolled his eyes. "Ha ha," he said rather dryly.

"I'll leave you to it then," Peter said, walking towards the door. "I have to get changed myself and there's no telling what that entails!" He slipped out into the hallway to shut the door behind him, leaving Jasper to get dressed.

Jasper laughed quietly and turned toward the ensemble. He shimmied out of his shoes and pants, slinging them over by the bed and slipped on the uniform's wool pants, pulling them up and buttoning them. He slid on the boots next then grabbed the simple cotton shirt, the waistcoat and the officer's double breasted coat, shrugging into them in order. He pulled the collar of the coat down at the sides as he worked through the buttons and smoothed his hands over it to straighten it before tying the gold sash around his waist. Grabbing the cavalry sword and belt, he looped it over the sash and buckled it, then made tiny arrangements to straighten the hat. He gave himself the once over in the mirror before turning toward the door.

The room to Peter's door was open. He stood before the mirror staring at himself in his Confederate soldier's uniform. It was much simpler than Jasper's as he hadn't lived long enough in his human life to have become anything more. A vague memory of that night tried to force its way into his mind but he pushed it away. He didn't want to remember that night. There were so many others that held more appeal. Recalling them now he smiled, his fingers drifting over the grey wool to finally come to worry one of the brass buttons.

The sounds of his booted soles thumping against the planked floors reverberated through his ears as Jasper curled his fingers around the knob and drew the door open to step out into the hallway. He crossed straight to Peter's room to find him looking himself over in the mirror. With a stifled laugh, Jasper stepped inside and leaned against the door pane. "Let me know when you're done fawning over yourself," he teased, as he shrugged away from the door and crossed the threshold.

Peter turned to face Jasper with a smile, his red eyes slightly haunted with sadness despite it. "I think this place is haunted," Peter said softly, returning his gaze to his reflection in the mirror. "Because I'm almost certain I've just seen a ghost…"

Jasper fixed Peter with a sympathetic look as the tenor of his emotions filled the room. An overwhelming sense of joy mixed with an undertone of sadness as thick as a fog filled the space around him, a sadness that had everything to do with his life being ripped away from him as cruelly as Jasper's had been. He drew in a breath and drifted over to Peter's side, joining him next to the mirror. "Ghosts of times past..." he mumbled cryptically as his gaze flew to the mirror.

Peter nodded, adjusting his jacket.

Jasper's expression fell ever so slightly as he walked over to the desk in the corner and traced his finger across the top. "Does this bring back any memories for you?" His voice was soft, almost inaudible, as he shifted his gaze back to his old friend.

Peter nodded. "Some, I must confess…" He reached down and took up his own sash, fixing it in place over his wool coat. "I can't help but think that this is the way it should have been. I should have met Charlotte in the ballroom of some grand home like this, placing a kiss to her lace glove and filling out a space on her dance card…not on a battlefield of greed and blood."

Peter's words were layered in longing as he grasped for something he could never have back. Jasper pursed his lips, casting his gaze toward the floor. Peter's musings aroused an ache deep within himself for something he'd never get to have. Ignorance. Ignorance to all of this, a human life, living in bliss with a wife at his side to dote over, a farm to run... All of it was gone and in his mind there'd been no use to dwell on it, only to accept the hand dealt to him. He couldn't stop the wave of pity flooding throughout his body as his gaze once again returned to Peter. "We can't change what has happened…" he said, placing a hand on Peter's shoulder. "But I agree…we should be resting in a cemetery somewhere, being remembered by our grand children not reliving this hell we've been forced to endure for so many years."

Peter turned to face him, his expression thoughtful. "Still, we get to spend eternity with the women who love us in spite of ourselves. I suppose that's not such a bad trade. In fact, we may have gotten the better end of the deal," he said with a grin.

Jasper chuckled. "No, not a bad trade at all," he agreed, letting a grin spread across his face. The mention of Alice and married sent a sudden swell of nerves through him, something he'd never experienced. Premarital jitters? He turned a nervous glance toward the door and swallowed. What if she changed her mind at the last minute? No, she wouldn't do that.

"No more depressing talk then! You, my friend, are getting married and I doubt that Alice did all this for us to be up here feeling sorry for ourselves!"

"Married," he breathed. "Yes, but why do I suddenly feel nervous?" he asked, almost pleading.

"I have no idea," Peter laughed. "You shouldn't be. Any woman who would go to this much expense and trouble over your sorry hide is worth marching down there and marrying properly."

"You're absolutely right," he agreed, nodding.

"Major Whitlock?" The man from earlier appeared in the doorway, sweeping his arm out into the hall. "If you will both follow me down to the garden. The ceremony is about to begin."

Jasper's gaze instinctively shot toward the door at the mention of his name, his title. He was Major Whitlock and no one, not even Maria, could ever take that title away from him. "Of course," Jasper squeaked, half out of nerves about the wedding and half out of the sudden raw feeling in his throat at the presence of the human.

"That's our cue…major," Peter smirked as he walked out into the hallway, pocketing Alice's ring.

Jasper nodded, suddenly unable to speak as he followed Peter out into the hall. His anxiety shot through the roof as he followed them toward the staircase, a sudden sense of foreboding rising within him. But it wasn't just the fact that he was getting married, it was the sudden realization that he would be cast into the spotlight. His thoughts warred against each other to the point where the noise was almost deafening.

"Jasper," Peter said, turning to give his friend a quizzical look. "You're dragging your feet! I'm not carrying you down the stairs, man! Get a move on!"

Jasper reigned in his anxiety. "I'm coming," he lamented, stepping up his pace. He allowed the pride he held within him to take hold, the commander and major he'd once been pushing through to the surface as he began descending the staircase behind them.

The doorman led them to a pair of double doors leading out to a verandah, the sight before them causing even Peter's smirk to be wiped clean off his face. Despite the fact that it was December, the garden looked like something out of a dream. White tulle was draped decoratively down the garden path which was strewn with white persimmon blossoms toward a gazebo set under several oak trees, their Spanish moss hanging down to graze its roof.

The instant the doors swung open a familiar scent hit Jasper. He couldn't help but take in a breath of the air as they laid eyes on the sight before them. It was absolutely beautiful and meticulously done with the white tulle and white persimmon blossoms strung along the path leading toward the gazebo. The scent of the persimmon blossom was just as delicious and alluring as he remembered it from his childhood and as he drew in another breath, a barrage of images flooded his mind. Images of a time gone by when he was a mere boy playing amongst the orchards and groves... "Wow," he muttered, taking in every intricate detail. Alice had really out done herself.

"Gentlemen," the doorman indicated, walking down the stairs and taking them to the gazebo.

Jasper's gaze flew to the doorman in acknowledgement. The pleasant memories faded out as he indicated for them to follow him. Jasper shifted a quick look to Peter and descended the stairs behind the human male as he led them toward the gazebo.

An elderly preacher stood there waiting, a Bible clasped in front of him and a pair of spectacles perched upon his ruddy nose. "Major Jasper Whitlock, I assume?" he asked, stretching a hand out to him. "And your best man is…?"

Jasper regarded the elderly man with a dignified look and reached out his hand to clasp the preacher's. The soft skin of the old man's hand was thin, almost translucent and wrinkled with age. The preacher's appeal to him wasn't as tantalizing as he had thought it would be just moments before he took his hand. Regardless his pulse was still strong and, combined with his scent, it moved to push Jasper over the edge of reason. Jasper withdrew his hand and clasped both of them together in front of him so as to avoid any temptation, no matter how great or small.

"Second lieutenant Peter Finley, sir," Peter chuckled giving the preacher a mock salute and turning an amused grin to Jasper as he took his place at his left side.

Jasper stifled a laugh, flinging Peter an amused smile as he took his place to his left. His gaze traveled down to the end of the pathway, frozen in anticipation and anxiety as he awaited Alice's arrival.

Off to the side, a string quartet began to play Pachelbel's Canon in D the strains of which floated on the night air. Peter craned his neck looking for a sight of Charlotte before realizing that Jasper was doing much the same thing in anticipation of seeing Alice. He chuckled and gave Jasper a playful elbow to the ribs.

Music from the past coursed in the air, carrying lightly in the breeze. The tension he'd felt earlier was all but gone. Now, he found himself looking forward with a devout eagerness and anticipation to catch a glimpse of Alice. He chuckled and shifted his gaze over to Peter as his playful jab registered.

Charlotte appeared through the double doors and began to walk down the aisle wearing a white muslin gown and carrying a bouquet of white lilies. Her hair was swept up partially and tied with ribbon and, despite her red eyes, Peter couldn't help but swallow against a wave of emotion seeing her this way, as though she had stepped out of a beautiful dream that never got the chance to be.

The sight of Charlotte was more than likely responsible for Peter's sudden wave of emotion, the intensity of which was quite thick. Love, awe, amongst many of other things filled the air around them and Jasper turned a scant knowing smile in Peter's direction.

Charlotte gave Peter a bright smile as she reached the gazebo, sweeping to the side to take her place. Peter gave her a devilish wink as she did so and she raised her bouquet to stifle her answering giggle.

Jasper shook his head, smirking as he shifted his gaze between the two. The love between them was tangible, radiant even.

There was a grand flourish in the music and it was then that Alice appeared. Her wedding dress was a beautiful white organza trimmed with Brussels lace along the three tier skirt. A veil partially hid her face as well as the fall of inky black curls that spilled over her shoulders and down her back. She also held a bouquet of lilies but with a few persimmon blossoms tucked in amongst them. But most apparent, even behind the lace of her veil, was her demure smile as she made her way to stand at Jasper's side.

The music suddenly became dominant over the pleasant background melody causing Jasper to whip his head around to the end of the aisle. There she was in all of her glory. If he had had a heart beat it would surely be racing now, he thought, as this delectable beauty made her way down the aisle. His gaze took in everything, from the white organza dress to the bouquet of lilies in her hands, to the way her hair cascaded over her shoulders in black tendrils. She was breathtaking in every possible way. Jasper felt an appreciative smile creep to his face at the very sight of her.

"I think we're the too luckiest bastards in existence," he whispered, his voice low enough so as not to offend the preacher.

"I think we are too," Jasper agreed with a quaint nod.

There was no one to give her away as would have been the custom but Alice thought it a minor detail. She was there, in that moment, because she wanted to be. Everything she had ever known from the time she had awakened to this life had revolved around the man who stood before her now, so handsome and dignified in his uniform. She gazed at him from behind the veil, her eyes taking in every aspect of his face just as it was then and committing it to memory.

Alice's delight was thick in the air and the way the moon cast from above over the twinkling lights of the gazebo created a visible radiance about her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her because, in just a short time, this radiant creature would be his forever.

"You look stunning," he purred appreciatively, as he took in every aspect of her, every contour, curve and curl. Her radiance was infectious, that was for sure.

"And you look very dashing." Alice ducked her head for a moment to steady herself and keep from crying out of overwhelming happiness. "We might not ever have a ranch, or persimmon trees or grandchildren for you to bounce on your knee, but I wanted you to have this," she said, raising her face to him in order to meet his eyes with her own. "I wanted you to have one perfect day, just as it should have been."

Jasper's face lit up with a loving smile at Alice's bittersweet words. What he had dreamed of would never come true. The quiet musings he'd shared with her some time ago had been all what ifs, little did he know she'd been taking every word into account. He felt a sudden swell of joy rush through him and if he could tear up, he probably would have. "Thank you." His voice was soft and layered in gratitude. "It is perfect…" he said as she leveled her gaze onto his.

It was perfect and Jasper suddenly felt as if for the first time in nearly a century, he was human. He was having the wedding that he should've had, leading the life he should've been able to lead, before everything was so cruelly snatched away.

The preacher began the ceremony but Alice found his words simply faded into the background. She reached out a hand and clasped one of Jasper's as she smiled up at him. Everything else in the world ceased to be. She was paying enough attention though to recite the vows when it was the time to do so and her voice rang with pure love as she said every word.

Jasper's gaze remained on Alice entirely, simply taking the sight of her in. The preacher's words were nothing more than background noise as he was far too enthralled by her to pay much attention. The way she clasped his hand, the way she smiled... He felt a flood of warmth rush through him as she began to recite her vows, the emotional climate around her thick with the love she held for him and combining with his own love for her as he repeated the vows as well.

"The rings, please," the preacher said, smiling.

Peter reached into his pocket and produced Alice's ring which he slipped into Jasper's hand.

Jasper smiled and nodded to Peter, as he slipped the ring into his palm and took Alice's hand in his own.

"Do you, Jasper, take Alice to be your wife, to love, comfort, and cherish from this day forth?"

"I do," Jasper replied softly, yet his voice rang with love as he slipped the ring onto Alice's tiny hand.

Alice admired the ring for a moment with an overwhelming sense of joy before reaching out to take Jasper's left hand in hers.

The joy radiating off of Alice was tempered with his own. He let his gaze drift down to the hand she held.

"And do you, Alice, take Jasper to be your husband, to love, comfort and cherish from this day forth?"

"I do," Alice said, sliding the plain gold band onto Jasper's finger and turning her eyes up to him with a sense of wonder to see it there.

Jasper's gaze shifted back to Alice after having eyed the plain gold band with satisfaction. The love he found in her eyes was matched with a heightened feeling of wonder. Sheer beauty, he thought completely in awe of her.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife!" the preacher declared. "Jasper, you may now kiss your bride."

Jasper's existing smile grew wider as he lifted his hands and pushed back her veil to reveal the beauty underneath. He held her gaze in wonder momentarily, unable to take his eyes off of her. Then without further ado, he leaned in and pressed a soft, tender kiss to her lips.

Alice hung there, feeling the soft movement of his lips as they pressed against her own. The love that swelled within her frozen heart made it feel as though it were in danger of bursting. Finally, unable to control her natural exuberance a moment longer, she flung her arms around his neck, bouquet and all to kiss him back with a passion that made the preacher gasp. Peter's laughter was quickly followed by both he and Charlotte clapping their approval.

The sudden spike of passion caused Jasper to pour more urgency into the kiss as she flung her arms around his neck. Peter and Charlotte's clapping caused Jasper to react on impulse as he suddenly swept Alice off of her feet and into his arms. The preacher's shock was easily readable in the atmosphere around them but, being caught up as he was, Jasper paid little attention to it as he swung Alice around and took off in a sprint down the aisle.

"You forgot to sign the marriage certificate!" the preacher declared as he rushed down the aisle after them, pen in hand.

Jasper halted, hearing the preacher yelling after them and glanced over his shoulder to see him wildly waving a marriage certificate.

Alice giggled and stretched an arm out over Jasper's shoulder to take the pen the preacher waved in front of him as he ran, huffing and puffing down the aisle. Taking the certificate from him, she quickly scrawled her alias down.

"Mr. Whitlock?" she asked, holding the paper and pen up.

Jasper shifted her weight to one arm, taking up the pen and paper as he hurriedly scrolled his name on the line.

He easily navigated the pathway, flying through the double doors and rocketing up the two flights of stairs to their room.

Alice buried her face in his neck, giggling and kicking her little slippered feet as he took the stairs two at a time. She pressed a few soft kisses to the underside of his jaw as they burst through the door.

Jasper crossed the room quickly and lowered her onto the bed, seeking out her lips with his own as he moved to hover over her.

Alice bouquet slipped from her fingers to fall onto the satin counterpane as she wrapped her arms around Jasper's neck and returned his kiss, her lips parting ever so slightly to allow a soft sigh. One hand drifted up to twine into the curls at the nape of his neck just under his hat.

The realization that he was still wearing his hat and sword didn't even dawn on him as Alice's fingers entwined into the curls at the base of his neck. The tender way in which her lips worked against his, so sweet and soft and alluring, all combined together almost to the point of driving him mad.

Peter's laughter floated down the hallway and Alice broke away from Jasper's kiss with alarm towards the open door. Jasper had apparently been a little over eager and had forgotten that they weren't the only ones in the house.

The sound of Peter's laughter resounding up the staircase brought with it an odd clarity. His gaze snapped toward the door as Alice pulled away and a look of chagrin overtook his features.

"The door!" she exclaimed, throwing and arm over her eyes and erupting into a fit of giggles. "Hurry!"

Jasper bolted away from the bed and hurried over to the door, quickly shutting it and thus muffling Peter's laughter. Turning back toward the bed he stripped off the sword and swept off his hat.

Alice sat up and worked the hair pins out that were holding her veil in place. Casting it aside she turned back to Jasper with wide eyes. Something about the way he looked just then as he removed his hat set her hands to shaking. Perhaps it was the uniform, she wondered, or the look on his face as he turned towards her? Whatever it was, she couldn't take her eyes off him as he walked towards her.

He crossed back over to the bed and took a seat next to Alice. "Now...where were we?" he asked in a low, seductive tone and leaned in to press a soft, tender kiss to her lips.

Alice's eyes fluttered shut as her fingers danced along the collar of his coat. Jasper was now her husband and the knowledge of this made her feel suddenly shy as she slowly leaned back onto the bed.

Jasper broke away from the kiss as Alice came to rest on the bed. He pulled back, a sharp gasps escaping his lips. "Alice…I want to thank you..." he breathed as he drew back.

"It's only what you deserved," she whispered, tracing her fingertips over his lips. "I wanted to. It was just to see you smile…"

Jasper's mouth twitched a smile as he swept a thick strand of her long locks behind her ear. "I love you…" he murmured.

She shivered as his fingers brushed her ear. "And I very much love you."

He flipped her over rather quickly, pressing himself up behind her and kissing the nape of her neck as he worked through the buttons on her dress.

Alice gasped to find herself suddenly on her stomach, the weight of him pressing against her back a moment before he swept aside her borrowed curls, his lips descending on the delicate skin at the base of her neck. She groaned low in her throat at the sensation combined with the feel of his hands moving down her spine to undo each pearl button one by one.

Jasper chuckled, placing another series of soft kisses against the nape of her neck. He pressed a smile against her skin as his fingers moved meticulously through the buttons at a human's pace. There were thirty five and he'd not even reached the tenth one yet. He had a plan, one that would surely drive her mad with desire by the time he was done.

The slow, tortuous way his fingers deftly flicked each button from its mooring made her writhe in want underneath him. She knew how many buttons there were, had counted them as Charlotte had fastened each and every one. And she was counting them now as he unfastened them, willing him to hurry but enjoying each smoldering second in which he did not.

His breath came slow and easy as he continued to flick through the buttons. His lips moved tenderly against the soft skin at the nape of her neck, trailing softly up and along the side of her throat, as he pressed himself up behind her. "Still got twenty to go..." he breathed in her ear teasingly as he drew back and trailed tender kisses to the other side of her neck and back down toward the base of it.

Alice fisted the satin counterpane in both her hands, burying her face in it and clenching her teeth to stifle a scream. The way his breath stirred against her skin, his kisses sending shockwaves of desire through her with such intensity, nearly drove her mad.

Jasper continued to trace gentle, torturous kisses up the base of her neck. He flicked through another three buttons. "Seventeen to go…" he breathed into her ear, before sliding back down to trail kisses against the base of her neck and along her shoulder blade. The excitement raging inside of her filtered out around her, creating a thick fog of emotions. Want, desire, need and excitement all mixed together to become an overwhelming concoction.

She wanted to claim those lips, wanted to mold her body to his in every possible way. She turned her head, seeking him, trying in vain to shift herself over onto her back to face him.

He leaned forward once again as she turned her head and pressed his body behind hers. Grinning wickedly, he pressed his lips to the nape of her neck before sliding his tongue up the side of her throat with a devilish look in his eye to place tender, soft kisses to the corner of her lip. He drew up as she began to turn and pinned her in place. "No…not yet," he breathed, leaning in to whisper in her ear and pressed a kiss to her earlobe.

The moan that had been building up in her throat turned into a whimper as he held her fast, teasing her mercilessly as desire threatened to consume her completely. She waited patiently for the feel of the next button being undone, the loosening of the fabric that would allow him to peel the dress from her and leave her with one less layer of clothing between her and him.

Jasper drew back as he worked off the last two buttons and slipped a hand up inside the skirt of dress, grasping her around her waist to pull her up on her knees. He steadied her in place and drew his hand out, smirking as he pulled the dress up and over her head to let it drop to the floor. He gently pushed her back down onto her stomach in order to start on the corset.

Before she even knew what had happened her dress was being tossed aside and his hands were at her shoulders, firmly easing her back down onto the mattress again. The feel of his fingertips grazing the laces of her corset made her arch her back with desire, desperate as she was to be free of the binding garment and thus closer to feeling his skin against her own.

Jasper smoothed his fingertips teasingly over the laces of the corset and gently leaned forward, pressing soft, tender kisses along her jaw and trailing them up her cheek and to the corner of her mouth as his hands meticulously pulled the laces through the first set of grommets. "Are you enjoying this?" he breathed into her ear as he drew back and swept her hair out of the way of her neck. He traced a line of gentle kisses down to back of her neck and toward the base once again as his fingers meticulously pulled the laces through the next set of grommets, popping the garment loose just a little more.

"Yes," she gasped against a wave of desire. "Yes…" She could feel the stiff corset giving way ever so slightly as he slowly yanked the laces loose and couldn't help but writhe mindlessly with longing underneath his skillful hands, the delicious way his mouth continued to seek out the most sensitive places, skimming over her neck, her jaw...

"Just wait..." he cooed softly as he slid his fingertips down to grasp the laces, roughly yanking them loose from the grommets, his lips brushing against her ear lobe. He trailed kisses down her jaw and found her former pulse point just underneath, working his lips tenderly against the soft, supple skin there. He parted his lips gently against her flesh, working them in such a way that he knew would drive her insane with desire.

Alice tilted her head to the side to bare her throat for him, pulling in a shaky breath between parted lips that begged to be kissed. "Please," she breathed. "Please, I can't…" Her hands fisted in the counterpane once again as she desperately clung to something, anything her hands could close on.

The intense desire emanating off of her hung thick in the air and mixed with his own, magnifying it tenfold. His fingertips grazed across the laces as his lips pressed against the soft, smooth flesh of her neck. The overwhelming emotions almost pushed him over the edge and he found himself hurrying quicker through the laces, roughly yanking them out and, in a blur of movements, flipping her over onto her back. Corsets, sheer stockings, they were all things he was sure he had probably fantasized about as a human male. But he never would've imagined he would be here now with her, peeling off her corset and looking deeply into her golden eyes.

Alice lay there trembling in her thin chemise, her white stockings held in place by garters just visible on her upper thighs underneath the gauzy material. Her eyes were wide and questioning, begging for that which only he could give.

Jasper's breaths came at a slow, easy pace as he ran his fingers along the bottom edge of the chemise. His lips curved into a smile as he took hold of the bottom and pulled it up over her head. He gave the garment a sling and lowered himself down on top of her, pressing her gently into the mattress. He quickly found her lips, capturing them softly with his own.

The feeling of her bare skin against his still fully clothed body was decadent and maddening. She traced her stocking-clad foot up the back of his leg as she reached out tentatively to grip his shoulders, arching her back to feel her skin against the scratchy wool of his uniform.

Jasper reluctantly broke the kiss with a gasp and drew himself up to start removing clothing. He removed the sash first then proceeded to work the buttons on the officer's jacket, a wickedly amused look sparking in his eyes.

Alice watched as he shrugged out of his jacket leaving him in his waistcoat and shirtsleeves. He looked like some sort of romantic hero from one of the movies she loved so much and the sight of him there above her, a lock of blond curls falling over his forehead, hunger and humor both warring in his gaze, made her smile. Unable to stand another moment not touching him, she reached up with both hands to grab his waistcoat and pulled him down on top of her, desperately seeking his kiss. The cotton of his shirt against her skin felt feather soft, a stark contrast to the scratchy wool of his officer's jacket, and the delicious sensation made her shiver.

He smiled, rather amused as he shrugged out of his jacket, leaving him clad in his waistcoat and shirt. His fingers found the first button but Alice's patience was wearing thin. He realized this when she reached up, unable to stand another minute, and pulled him back down to her. The moment his lips found hers, a flood of warmth coursed through him, as desire threatened to consume him. He parted his lips against hers only to tenderly suck on her bottom lip.

A moan escaped her throat and it was all that she could do not to rip his waistcoat and shirt from his body. Instead, mustering every ounce of self control she possessed, she worked the buttons loose on the waistcoat with nimble fingers, breaking their kiss to trace feather light kisses along his jaw. It was the only way she could concentrate in order not to shred what remained of his uniform.

He groaned as Alice's delectable lips broke away from the kiss and redirected to leaving a trace of tender kisses along his jaw. He felt like a drowning man lost in a sea of desire, his thoughts too jumbled to even concentrate as what remained of his coherence disappeared, giving way to the will of his mate.

He shrugged out of the vest and let it drop to the floor, as Alice's nimble, dexterous fingers made short work of the buttons. Her utterly tortuous kisses, dancing just beyond his lips, were enough to drive him insane. He drew back ever so slightly and sought out her lips with his own, no longer able to withstand not being able to kiss her.

With the vest gone Alice moved to his cotton shirt, undoing the three buttons at the top so she could bunch it in her fists and pull it up and over her head, leaving his lips momentarily to do so. She wanted him, all of him, and clothing was just an obstacle standing between her and what she needed.

With the cotton undershirt out of the way and now cast roughly to the ground, he readily resumed the kiss. The feel of her skin against his own sent a wave of excitement through him, an urgency which he fought to temper as his lips moved with a more desperate edge against hers.

Breaking the kiss momentarily, he drew back to level his gaze on hers. His eyes, darkened by desire and hunger, roved over the deep golden depths of her eyes.

He didn't need to speak. Everything she needed to know was there in his eyes. She returned his gaze as she reached between them, seeking the buttons on his pants, another moan rising in her throat as she yanked the first button free. Jasper arched himself up, giving her the room she needed to move on to the next one. Her lips drifted to his shoulder as she made quick work of the remaining buttons and struggled to remove the wool trousers. The waiting, the way he had teased her, the hungry kisses he had pressed in all the right places had combined to drive her mad with want for him.

Jasper shivered in desire as Alice's lips pressed tenderly against his shoulder. He anchored himself in place with one hand planted firmly next to her and reached his other hand back to help her pull off the trousers. As they hit the floor along with everything else she met his gaze, the look in her eyes pleading as she wrapped her legs and arms around him and pulled him to her.

"My husband…" she purred.

"My wife..." he murmured in response as he lowered himself back down and gently pressed her into the mattress, giving himself to her mind, body and soul.

Alice stared at the wedding band on her hand next to the ring Jasper had bought for her in Chicago with a content smile. The room was dark, the morning and its sunrise still a few hours away, but every detail was clearly visible to her vampire eyes. She reached down and found his left hand, holding it up to gaze at the wedding band on his finger as if checking to see that it was, in fact, still there. With a happy sigh at the sight of it she rolled over onto her side and nuzzled into Jasper's chest.

Jasper smiled, turning his hand over in hers to entwine their fingers together. His gaze drifted to the wedding band, securely on her finger. He was married! He was actually married and he still couldn't believe it. With a contented sigh, he lifted his arm lazily and draped it over her as she came to rest against his chest.

"I can still hardly believe it, even with my ability to see the future. I'm Alice Whitlock and you, Jasper Whitlock, are my husband," she giggled, skimming the tip of her nose across his skin. "Husband… Even saying it feels so…so wonderful!"

"I can't either, love…" he murmured, as a satisfied smile brushed his features. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever dreamed to lay eyes on and she was his. The elation radiating between them was tangible to the point where a sensation of warmth flooded through him at the very sight of her lying so content in his arms. Yes, it did feel wonderful and still he wondered if perhaps all of this was even real. "Not only is it wonderful but now it's official. I've made an honest woman of you!" he chuckled.

She laughed, pressing a kiss to the smooth marble of his chest. "A good thing, too, because you spoil me so badly that you've ruined me for any other man."

"Ruined," he scoffed. "You're not ruined. You're just right," he amended. "Besides, you deserve to be spoiled. A goddess of your quality deserves no less," he chuckled, winking.

"A goddess!" she said with a giggle. "Well, I'll let you think it. I can't say as though I've ever been called one before. It's rather flattering even if you are delusional."

She tilted her head to look up at him, frowning at the blackness in his eyes. "You're thirsty, aren't you?" she accused. "There's no sense in denying it, I can see it."

He nodded in response. "I am…" he began, reluctantly. He'd been putting it off for a couple of hours now, too reluctant to leave her side. The raw ache in his throat had flared into a fire that now begged to be quenched. "I suppose, I should go hunt," he sighed as he pulled himself into a sitting position. "Do you...want to go?" he offered, quirking a genuine smile.

Alice lounged back against the pillows with a lazy smile. "I'm not thirsty, myself. You can go ahead and go, love. I'll be here waiting when you get back. We'll have to leave soon and I need to return your uniform and my dress as they were borrowed, the only thing that kept me from ripping it off of you last night and ravishing you mercilessly…" she explained as she rose up onto her knees to drape her arms over his shoulder, leaning her head against his shoulder. "But now I have the rest of eternity for that, I suppose."

"Okay." He smiled as he sat up and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "I'll be back before you know it," he promised and slid off the bed, whirling across the room to the pile of clothing on the floor and finding the clothes he'd worn on the plane there. He dressed speedily, not that he was in a hurry to leave, he was just tired of doing everything at a human's pace. It was too sluggish and felt like slow motion.

He finished throwing his clothes on and buzzed over to the door, turning quickly to see Alice still on the bed. "I love you," he whispered with a soft smile. "I promise...I'll be back soon." His words were soft as he quirked a smile and without another word, disappeared out the door.

"I love you, too," she breathed, knowing he would hear it, even through the door, as clearly as though she had whispered it in his ear.

With a giggle she flung herself back onto the bed, enjoying the way she sank into the feather pillows piled up behind her. Their softness on her skin was a reminder of the way Jasper's hands had felt last night as they had explored every inch of her body, claiming it for his own.

She stared up at the ceiling, smiling to herself. She had everything she could ever want and soon she would have even more than she could have ever dreamed…Jasper as her husband, there to love her for all eternity, and a family to call her very own. A place in this world where she belonged…

Sighing, she slid off the bed and walked to the desk chair where the travel bag sat. Reaching inside she pulled out a white satin shift trimmed in lace, something she had intended to wear on their wedding night but had never gotten the chance. Laughing quietly to herself she slipped it on, admiring the way it skimmed her body and fell to just above her knees, the slits cut into the sides of it showing a tantalizing bit of thigh. Jasper would like it, for the short time he would see it anyway. Undoubtedly it would end up on the floor like the clothes that littered the room now.

Removing a matching robe, she shrugged it on before moving about the room and picking up the Confederate uniform piece by piece. She shook out the wrinkles and smoothed them over with her hand before folding them each neatly and placing them on the desk with a smile. He had looked so handsome in it. Just the memory of him, standing there at the end of the aisle waiting for her made her eyes flutter closed. She picked up the jacket and pressed it to her face. It still smelled like him. Him and lilies and persimmon blossoms all clinging to the fabric and making her miss him already though he'd only just left.

He'd be back soon, though. He had promised and she knew he meant it.

Peter and Charlotte quietly made their way down the staircase, having changed into the clothes they had worn to Biloxi. Charlotte had made sure to place her dress and Peter's uniform back into the garment bags in their room, knowing that Alice would find them there. They had hesitated outside the door to the room she and Jasper had shared, wanting to say goodbye, but Peter had laughed and said it would be cruel to disturb them. So along with their wedding attire they had left a note expressing their well wishes and gratitude for being asked to participate in such a special event and entreating them to visit as soon as they were able.

They were almost to the bottom stair when Peter's head turned to find Jasper appearing on the landing. "Jasper? Shouldn't you be…otherwise occupied?" he asked with a smirk.

Jasper laughed. "Actually, I'm heading out to hunt…" he said with a slightly amused grin. "Are you...heading out?" he questioned, puckering his eyebrows.

Charlotte hit him playfully in the arm. "Peter! What a thing to say!"

Jasper laughed again, shifting his gaze between the two. "It's fine, really. No offense taken," he assured them.

"We thought we'd start making our way back home," Peter explained. "It's dark still so now is as good a time as any. Besides, I'm feeling a bit famished myself. Seems we both worked up an appetite, eh, old friend?"

Charlotte gaped at Peter with open mouthed shock before ducking her head in embarrassment.

"So, it seems…" Jasper agreed, suppressing an amused smile and clearing his throat so as to smooth out his expression. "Well…" Jasper drawled. "Thank you for coming and please keep in touch." He smiled.

Peter nodded, opening the front door. "We left you a note in our room to that effect. I hope we will see each other soon and best wishes for your continued happiness."

"Thank you. I'm sure Alice and I will visit again. She seems to have found a friend in Charlotte..." he smiled, waving them off as they drifted to the door.

"Until we meet again then," Peter said, grinning from ear to ear.

Charlotte raised her head to grace Jasper with a genuine smile before Peter steered her forward and they disappeared into the night.

Jasper followed them out, closing the door behind him. He drifted down the steps to the porch and hit the ground in a dead run, ghosting off toward the trees...

Alice bent to retrieve her wedding dress, holding it up in front of her as she straightened and twirled in a circle, listening to the way the organza rustled with the movement and enjoying the same intoxicating scent of Jasper, lilies and persimmon blossom that stirred the air. Giggling with overwhelming happiness she draped it over the back of the desk chair and waltzed over to the armoire to get the garment bags and hangers.

As she began hanging up Jasper's uniform she wondered if perhaps they should return to making their way to Alaska by foot or whether they could simply fly there. Jasper had seemed uncomfortable on the flight from Canada, though, even with just the human pilot. She had been worried about that before they had left, not wishing to cause him undue pain and discomfort. Still, he had made it. Perhaps he could again… She resolved to ask him his opinion when he returned. That was, after she had given him the chance to appreciate the little ensemble she was wearing, she thought with a coy smile, and after they had enjoyed the big, soft bed one more time before leaving.

A flash of lightning lit up the room and Alice looked towards the window as the answering sound of thunder found her ears. She drifted over and pulled back the heavy curtains to gaze at the sky. It was about to storm. Jasper was sure to get soaked on his hunting trip, she thought with a frown. Thankfully she had packed several changes of clothes for them both after her little shopping endeavor with Charlotte. The clouds would also allow them to travel more freely today should it remain overcast.

Alice allowed her mind to drift as she searched the future, looking to see what the weather would be like today while they traveled, whether or not taking a plane would be possible… Various, mundane images shifted past her eyes and she blindly felt her way back towards the desk while she watched. Her hand had just closed on the back of the chair when a horrifying and familiar face flashed into her mind with a violence that tore through her and almost dropped her to her knees with fear.

Red eyes, a vicious snarl…and then hands grabbing and lifting her, ripping her away from her happy future and casting all that had been destined to come into total darkness.

The lead vampire…the huge male from the forest. He was coming for her and he wasn't alone. Twenty two pairs of angry red eyes stared back at Alice from inside her mind.

She had to run. She had to get to Jasper…

Bursting out of the room she flew down the hallway as fast as she could move, taking the stairs so fast her feet barely even touched them. "Peter! Charlotte!" she screamed. There was no answer and with a sickening thrill of terror she realized that she was on her own.

She flung the front door open and hurried down the steps. Her breathing came in short, hard gasps as she searched the air for any sign of their scents. She checked the future quickly to see which was the way to safety but all she could see were snarling, furious faces. Afraid to hesitate a moment more she ran headlong across the empty lawn and into the trees at its western edge, her bare feet crunching through the dead leaves just as the sky opened up and a heavy rain began to fall.

The moonlight filtered through the naked branches above her, black against the night sky. She tore her way through the trees, moving so fast she was nothing but a blur amongst them. She pulled in one deep breath after another through her clenched teeth. Nothing yet. Perhaps she would change the future, succeed in getting away. Maybe she would even find Jasper. He would keep her safe. He always kept her safe…

But before she could find any relief in the thought, a sinister scent made its way into her lungs, one she recognized as the lead vampire from the newborn army she and Jasper had encountered. He was close. They all were. She could sense them now, closing in from all around her. The sound of them savagely moving through the trees sent a shock of panic through her. She tried to push herself faster but there was no more speed to be gained. The vision of them, hands grabbing her from every direction repeated itself in her mind and she knew that she was doomed.

There was no Jasper there in the vision. There was no escape…

Suddenly the large male crashed through the trees to her left, his huge hands reaching for her as he lunged. Alice darted to her right, changing direction with a startled yelp. There wasn't even time to scream. Another vampire dived for her from her right. Alice ducked, never missing a step as she avoided being ensnared in his arms.

Two more stepped out from the trees ahead of her and she feinted to the left. Another jumped out of a tree to land in front of her and she turned to flee the other direction. But the way was blocked as well by still more of them stepping through the trees. She spun, searching for any possible avenue of escape but everywhere there were red eyes. She was surrounded, outnumbered… She wondered for a moment if perhaps the darkness that she had seen swallow her future was her own death. Surely there could be no other outcome.

They advanced on her, slow but steady, almost as if they were enjoying watching her tremble in fear. She bared her teeth and hissed at them in a futile effort to appear dangerous but all it elicited from her attackers was laughter.

"She will be pleased," the lead vampire said, his voice a deep baritone that sent chills up her spine.

Before she could even wonder at the meaning behind his words or even resolve to fight them, twenty two blood thirsty newborns lunged at her, their grabbing hands cutting off her screams and making her nightmarish vision a reality.

Satisfaction was a far cry from Jasper's current feelings but it would have to suffice. He pulled up from his kill in a blur, his gaze scanning the area around him. Something seemed odd. Perhaps it was his separation from Alice, the one who'd altered him so much, that made him feel more uneasy. The bond between them was undeniable and now and her absence left a tangible ache within him. He shook his head, pushing back the little bout of paranoia and took off in a sprint back through the woods, replacing his feelings with elation and excitement to get back to her.

He cut a wide arch through the trees, moving at top speed, though his breath remained steady and even as he flew through the brush and finally came within sight of the home. Knowing she would be waiting for him, Jasper felt a smile curve his lips in anticipation as he flew across the lawn and up the set of steps lining the porch.

It was then that a sense of foreboding came over him and suddenly his excitement turned to horror as he flung the door open and raced up the stairs. It was too quiet here. Something was wrong. He could feel it. Jasper reached the landing, rocketing down the hallway to find their door wide open. He entered the room, his panic only growing to find Alice gone.

"Alice!" he yelled, sheer panic in his voice as he darted about the room looking for any signs of a struggle or perhaps a shred of hope. "Alice?" he yelled again, spinning around as his gaze flew from corner to corner. He flew to the window overlooking the yard and forced it open.

"Alice!"


	15. Taken

15. Taken

No sooner had he made the decision to open the window than he found himself careening out of it and landing with a soft thud on the ground below. Alice's scent hovered in the air, still fresh. Drawing in a breath, he took off in a dead run into the trees beyond the house. "Alice!" he screamed over and over, his gaze flashing around as he blurred through the undergrowth, going so fast he thought his feet might come off the ground.

Her scent led him deeper into the woods as his panic became tinged with confusion. Where had she gone? Why? He pushed himself harder, running as fast his legs would allow, but somehow he didn't feel as if it were fast enough.

He drew in another breath of her scent and slammed on the breaks. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion as a barrage of other scents suddenly overlapped Alice. Vampires. Twenty two of them to be exact. Every alarm bell in his head went off when it suddenly dawned on him that Alice hadn't gotten lost nor had she left. No, she'd been taken. Without a second thought, he changed directions, barreling through the trees in pursuit of this new lead.

They hadn't killed her. This fact was both a relief and a reason to be even more afraid. If they weren't planning to kill her then for what reason did they want her? And would that reason be more horrible than death? Would she be begging for them to kill her by the end?

The large male vampire was carrying her as he ran. She peered around his arm at the others, so animalistic in their behavior it was as if they had never been human. They fought constantly and Alice had watched with wide, frightened eyes as a few of them had even been killed in the conflicts which seemed as though they could erupt without a moment's warning. There were no longer twenty two of them. There were now nineteen. The newest pillar of blackish purple smoke rose over the trees in the gray overcast sky.

With an overwhelming sadness, her thoughts again turned to Jasper. What had he thought when he had found her missing? Did he know she had been kidnapped? Would he find her? As much as she wanted to be back safely in his arms again, she hoped he wouldn't attempt a rescue. The thought of him fighting these vampires sent a shiver up her spine. Whatever fate she was destined for, she would face it if it willingly if only it meant that he would be safe.

Memories of him flashed through her mind causing her bottom lip to quiver uncontrollably. Jasper holding her umbrella for her in the rain, Jasper trailing his fingertips down her face, Jasper slipping her wedding band on her finger, the way his lips had curled into a lopsided smile when he had said "I do"... She tried to push them away but it was a futile effort. She could no more banish him from her mind than she could escape the muscular arms that held her now, keeping her from running back to him as quickly as she could. A sob escaped her lips followed by another and another until she was lost in a sea of despair.

The large male shifted her weight into one of his massive arms, grabbed her by the throat and held her out in front of him, her feet kicking uselessly in the air. "Stop it! I'm not going to listen to that! I'll rip your head off first!"

Alice's sobs broke off into a startled whimper. He glared at her a moment more before he resumed carrying her, a snarl rising up in his throat that made her believe he meant it despite the fact that he could have done so at the beginning but hadn't.

It had been nearly two weeks. Her vampire mind had been keenly aware of every one of the 1,176,345 seconds that had passed. She had no answers, only more questions and as hard as she had tried to discover anything by using her gift the only thing she could see, over and over again without fail, was Jasper running and screaming her name...

Another male vampire, this one much smaller but no less evil looking, ran up next to them, his lips curled back from his teeth. "Twist her head off?" he asked, incredulously. "She'll kill us all if we don't do as she says! If you can't handle this little one then give it to me. I'll gladly accept her rewards on your behalf, Sam. Maybe it's time she had a new favorite anyway. How many have you lost since we left on this mission? Six! And before that in the north? Ten! You can't control them! You can't lead them! You're losing your edge..."

Sam spun on his heel, crashing to a halt with a vicious snarl ripping out of his throat as he came nose to nose with his challenger. "Do you want to be the next one who burns, Carlos? Do you want to be the next one that's torn apart, piece by piece?"

They stared at each other for several moments before Carlos, as Sam had called him, back down and slinked away. Sam watched him move toward the back of the group before he turned and resumed running toward a destination unknown to Alice. Another vision flashed into her mind, the same as always, torturing her with its implications.

Jasper, the forest flying past him in a blur, her name tearing from his lips in a heart wrenching cry...

Two weeks had gone by without a trace of her. Nothing except the scent trail left behind by her kidnappers. Jasper had religiously followed it, not even pausing to hunt.

He pursued them across the Mississippi line into Louisiana. Keeping close tabs on the newborns, Jasper never faltered, never stopped. Because to stop for anything could mean that'd lose them. Alice's safety was far too important to worry about thirst. He would worry about that when she was safe in his arms again.

They were slowing down. Alice pulled herself from her visions to look around her in the darkness. She had been with Jasper in her mind, watching him as he hunted her. It was the only way she could see him now and though the thought of him being successful filled her with dread, the sight of his face and the sound of her name on his lips were things she couldn't deny herself.

Before she could wonder as to what was going on, Sam dropped her to the ground. She immediately jumped to her feet and turned to run but all hope of doing so was quickly cut short by Sam's hands closing around her shoulders and forcing her to her knees.

Alice's eyes darted in every direction, taking in the cruel faces of the vampires around her, the landscape which had yielded to what appeared to be desert. Where were they? How long had she been in her own little world and how far had they come? She listened to the voices of the vampires around her, trying to discover any clue as to what would happen now as her mind struggled to make sense of the time that had elapsed, finally deciding on six weeks.

Six weeks...

A coyote howled in the distance and Alice felt the burn begin in her throat again. The thirst was still manageable but just barely. Of course, for all she knew, she wouldn't be thirsty much longer. Maybe this was to be the end...?

She closed her eyes against a swell of sadness, conjuring Jasper's face into view behind her eyelids. If she were to die, she wanted this to be the last image she would ever see.

"Jasper, I love you..." she whispered, her voice breaking under the weight of truth in those simple words.

Laughter reached her ears, malicious and mocking. As it grew closer, everyone around her grew quiet until the laughter was the only sound. Alice opened her eyes to find a woman standing before her, her hands on her hips, her black hair flowing over her shoulders, wild and untamed.

"Hello, Alice," she said, her lips turning up in a sneer.

Alice stared at her for a moment, stunned that this woman should know her name, her red eyes more bright than any she had ever seen.

Confusion was plain on her features as she continued to look up at this unfamiliar vampire. "How do you know my name?"

"We have a mutual acquaintance," she purred in response. "I don't believe we've met but perhaps you've heard of me. I am Maria."

Sam's hands were around Alice's arms in a second but still she lunged forward in an effort to attack her, spitting and hissing at the memory of all the stories Jasper had told her about what this horrible woman had done to him.

"What do you want?" Alice screeched, struggling against Sam's restraining arms.

Maria took the few steps forward needed to trail a finger down Alice's face, pursing her lips thoughtfully. "I only want what is rightfully mine..."

Jasper tried to keep up his spirits with the hope that at any moment he would find her. His eyes were coal black, darkened by the thirst. His throat burned mercilessly, calling out to a hunger that he'd denied for so long. For over two months he'd been searching, following, tracking... Now, as he crossed the Chihuahuan desert in southern Texas, he felt his hunger burning his throat just as hot as the sun. He knew he needed to feed but doing so would subtract away from his hunt and every time the scent burned closer, a new wave of hope flared through him that he would find her soon.

His eyes, deep set into his eye sockets and underscored with deep purple bruising, scanned across the horizon. Somehow he summoned enough strength to burst forth into a run, driven once again by his undying devotion and need to track the newborns down and save Alice.

A familiar, yet distant scent traced across his trail, halting him in his path. Maria. Jasper's eyes widened in horror as the sudden realization set in that Maria was behind this and probably had been all along, even with the newborns in the north. He ground his teeth and cut loose a deep growl tainted with anger and rage as he sped off in a new direction.

Alice's throat burned with a thirst more painful than she had ever felt. It was far worse than the first time when she had opened her eyes to find herself alone in that forest 28 years ago because she couldn't make it go away with hunting. She could barely even move. Instead she sat chained in the dirt, her head tilted back against the rough wooden wall behind her as Carlos and another vampire whose name she didn't know kept a watchful eye.

She had broken her chains once before. That had been the easy part. Chains were nothing to a vampire, metal easily broken with a flick of a finger. Still, escape had eluded her. She had gotten as far as the door to the old, abandoned barn but had quickly been overcome by Carlos who had dragged her back by the hair, kicking and screaming and hissing like a wild thing.

Alice's brain calculated the passage of time as she concentrated on anything else besides her thirst. It had been eleven weeks now. Eleven weeks since she had seen Jasper. Eleven weeks since she had eaten. The chains that had at first felt like feathers against her skin now were heavy as she grew weaker and weaker with each passing day. Could a vampire starve to death? She didn't know. That was one thing she had never asked Jasper. She feared, though, that she might find out.

It had rained a few nights ago and Alice had caught sight of herself reflected in a pool of rain water. Her eyes were black, the circles under them resembling dark bruises. Even her cheeks had looked hollow and sunken under the smudges of dirt. The effort it had taken her to pull herself away from the horrible sight and collapse back against the wall had left her exhausted and broken and it was there that she remained now, eyes closed, barely breathing.

Alice heard the screams long before the door to the barn creaked open. She mustered every ounce of strength she had left to lift her hands to her ears in a futile attempt to drown them out, her body already trembling in anticipation of the torture that was to come.

Maria entered accompanied by Sam, her lips twisted in a sardonic smile. A third vampire, a female, was dragging in a screaming human male by the throat behind them.

"How are you today, Alice?" she asked, her voice as cheerful as though she had simply stopped by for a friendly chat.

Alice whimpered, not even daring to open her eyes. "Please, don't..."

"What manners you have! Even still after all you've been through! It really is quite commendable, don't you think, Sam?"

Sam chuckled ever so slightly at her side. He always seemed to enjoy this just as much as Maria did. Alice curled herself up into a ball, the sound of her chains rattling with the effort, but she knew that escape was impossible. Maria wouldn't leave until she was satisfied.

"Oh, but my dear, you look so thirsty!" Maria lamented, kneeling before her. She trailed one talon-like nail down the side of Alice's face. "Won't you just be a good little girl and eat? All the pain would go away if you would just accept my present."

Alice clenched her teeth together against waves of both overwhelming thirst and undeniable disgust as the female vampire shoved the human male to the ground in front of her. She could hear his heart beating, the wet sound of the blood coursing through him. The burning in her throat increased until she feared she would burst into flames. She opened one eye, chancing a look at him, his eyes filled with terror, hers black with overpowering thirst. Almost as if by instinct, she found herself crawling towards him before her revulsion won out and she cringed back against the wall with a hiss, turning her face into it and shaking with the effort it took not to give in.

Maria howled with laughter. They had played this game many times and it never ceased to amuse her. "Kill him," she commanded, eyeing Alice with a sadistic smile.

The female vampire descended on the human without hesitation, ripping him apart limb by limb as his blood curdling screams mixed with Alice's wails in a macabre duet of sound.

Jasper spirited across the sands of the Chihuahuan Desert in search of Alice. His spirits were renewed by the rage fueling him on Maria's behalf. Her scent remained light in the breeze, easily recognizable and deceptively sweet, so much so that he felt sickened by it.

The fresh smell of water caught his attention up ahead. The Rio Grande River cut a line between Texas and Mexico, a divider of sorts. He pushed himself forward as he approached the river's edge and flung himself across with ease, landing in a dead run on the other side.

He continued his course, chasing Maria's scent with unfailing determination. He'd lost track of the weeks as days faded into months. Now, for the first time since he'd begun his journey, he felt a real flicker of hope as a large, apparently abandoned barn came into view and a familiar scent found him underneath that of Maria and the newborn army.

"Alice..." he breathed in relief as he dug his heels into the ground and increased his speed.

Sam leaned against the side of the barn, waiting. Maria had said he was drawing near and she hadn't been wrong. Sam easily recognized the blond vampire he had been trailing at her request from their encounter in the forest near Canada. Maria had warned he'd be difficult to capture and she hadn't lied. Still he'd been determined not to return to her without him, that was until Sam had found him with the little female vampire, Alice. He had brought news of this back to Maria, seeing her as Jasper's weakness. The way he had protected her had told Sam all he needed to know and after Maria's anger had faded, a plan had been formulated and now successfully executed.

He shrugged off the side of the barn to stare Jasper down as he approached, his lips twisted in a satisfied smile.

Jasper slowed his pace as he approached the dilapidated barn. The vampire waiting for him did not escape his sight as he leveled his eyes on him, unwavering as he gauged the level of threat. He was quite confident he could take him, the little smirk on the other vampire's face causing a growl to rumble up Jasper's throat.

"It's about time you showed up," he chuckled, flexing his massive hands in anticipation of a fight. "Maria would like to speak to you."

Jasper's eyes sparked in fury at the vampire's sarcastic remark. He recognized him instantly, tilting his head as he eyed him and determined the level of threat. He let loose another throaty growl as his muscles tensed in anticipation for attack. If he had to get through him to get to Alice, then so be it. "Maria," he said spitting her name as if it were acid, "can go to hell... Where's Alice?"

Sam smiled. "I knew when I saw her cowering behind you that day that she was the key," he sneered. "She's with Maria. You want to see her, then follow me. And unless you want her dead I wouldn't try anything stupid."

The black depths of Jasper's eyes smoldered in rage as he recounted the attack. He should've killed him, would have, had it not been for the distraction of keeping Alice safe at all costs. His stomach lurched as he suddenly came to the realization that had he in fact killed them all, Alice might still be safe. He growled in response to Sam's threat but said nothing further.

Sam turned his back to Jasper and slipped inside.

Jasper had to fight to reign in the pure, unadulterated anger spreading inside of him. So tempting was it to lunge forward and take Sam by surprise. He could twist his head off rather quickly, make short work of him, and in a blind rage, kill every vampire he got his hands on. But they had their leverage. Alice. They could just as easily and quickly kill her thus ending his very purpose of existing. He set his jaw and followed him inside.

Alice lay on her side with her eyes closed. She never wanted to open them again. Any time she did all she saw were leering faces, screaming humans and blood…blood everywhere. Blood her body hungered for but her mind wouldn't allow her to drink.

There were humans somewhere nearby. Even far away she could hear their hearts beating, each beat in her ears its own separate torture of unbelievable proportions. She had heard Carlos talk of them an untold number of seconds ago. Time was blurring together now, her mind foggy. But she remembered him saying that they were kept in a cage. Like chickens in a coop, Alice thought. She was too weak to even shudder.

Deviating from her usual amusements, Maria had shown her herself in a little mirror yesterday, the sight of which still haunted her. Her hair was matted and sticking out everywhere, her satin and lace slip ripped and dirty from lying on the ground. But it was her face that had been the most horrifying. There was nothing of herself in the lifeless black eyes that had peered back at her, deep bruises underneath them marring the pale skin that clung to her cheekbones as sharp as knives. For the first time she resembled the living corpse she truly was. For the first time she resembled the monster lurking within her that she had always denied…

How long had it been now since her last drop of blood? Months? Years even? It felt possible. Her whole body ached with thirst, consumed by the fire of it until now she felt like no more than a smoldering pile of ash.

Her breaths came in quick, desperate gasps as she tasted the scents on the air. Too weak to even think of opening her eyes it was the only way she could keep track of the other vampires and their position in the room as she lay in a crumpled heap, her cheek pressed into the dirt. When they came closer, she knew to prepare herself. When they stayed away she knew she had a reprieve from their tortures.

Sam. She scented him as he entered. Was Maria with him? No. Alice would have breathed a sigh of relief had she been in possession of the strength it would have taken to do so.

Another scent reached her nose and she groaned. It almost smelled like...

Jasper.

Her eyes weakly fluttered open as she scanned the room.

The walk through the barn seemed as if it had taken forever, not moments. The thick odor of blood in the air burned Jasper's throat in such a manner that, for a moment, the revulsion and anger he'd been feeling became replaced with a hunger that ached all the way down to his bones and rattled him from the inside. He stopped his breathing to fight off the sudden urge to feed.

Then, as if by magic, she was there. Alice. The spark in her eyes was dull, lifeless. Her perfect, flawless face was dirty, defeated and sallow from lack of food. He felt the rage that had been steadily building inside of him explode into something tangible at the very sight of her. He burst forward, speeding toward her, all sense of hunger gone and replaced instead by his innate need to protect her. The vampires surrounding her were merely obstacles, obstacles that he would destroy if they stood in his way. Jasper's lips curled back into a menacing snarl as he advanced on the first vampire in his path towards her. They would pay. Maria would pay, that he would make sure of.

Carlos had not survived the last nine months by being stupid. Next to Sam he was the oldest of the newborns and if he had any say in it Sam wouldn't be around for much longer. Ambitious, clever and able to control himself better than most, he was instantly able to assess the situation he now found himself in and the solution to it was simple. In one quick movement, Carlos reached down and snatched Alice up by the neck to swing her in front of him. His other hand grabbed her by the hair as he twisted her neck to an unnatural angle, daring Jasper to take another step.

The anticipation rolling off of Jasper was thick in the air, fueling his rage as his muscles tensed, readying himself for battle. However, when Carlos suddenly snatched Alice up and threatened to twist her head off, a surprised hiss escaped Jasper's lips and he immediately skidded to a halt.

Alice hung limp in Carlos' grip without even the strength to kick her feet in protest as they dangled off the ground. She couldn't take her eyes off Jasper's face, still trying to process if he were real or nothing more than a hallucination brought on by the ever present hunger. She hadn't had a true vision since coming here. Her mind was as weak as her body, just drifting aimlessly and giving her only snippets of images…flashes of Jasper's face, forests, scenes from movies she loved, everything a broken jumble of nonsense. She stared dumbly at Jasper now, not even able to believe what her eyes were showing her, her face blank and empty.

"Carlos, darling, is that any way to greet our guest?"

The voice cut through every other noise like a siren's song. Jasper would have recognized it anywhere. Maria. The very sound of her voice cut loose a barrage of mental images through his mind. Images that he'd fought to block out for so long but never seemed to be able to banish...

Her voice was a melodious purr, echoing from the back of the barn. The newborns gathered there parted like the Red Sea, allowing Maria to pass. Her slender thighs were clad in tan pants which disappeared into a pair of riding boots, above which she wore a loose white shirt tied at the waist with her raven hair tumbling around her shoulders. She looked as though she were fresh from a lover's arms and dressed in his clothes.

Her gaze fell on Carlos first, a smile curving her lips before it flicked over to Jasper. She took him in, her eyes roving over him from head to foot with a thoroughness that spoke volumes.

Jasper returned the studying look she was giving him with a slightly more acidic edge. He didn't like the way she looked him over as if she were purchasing a horse or as if she still believed she owned him. His lips curved down in disgust, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of thinking she'd won.

She walked towards him, coming to stand mere inches away as she leaned in, her breath dancing across his skin as she spoke in a seductive whisper."Though I suppose 'guest' isn't exactly the right word to use on such a happy occasion. Not when my Jasper has finally come home to me at last."

Jasper eyed her warily as she stepped forward to stand merely inches away from him. The feel and smell of her breath against his skin sent a shiver of false desire through him, the very same feeling that so many years ago she'd used against him to manipulate him, to control him the same way she controlled these newborns. Repulsion flooded through him as his expression shifted to reflect that which he truly felt. "You say it as if I belong to you..." he said softly. "I don't."

"Really?" Maria chuckled.

"Really," he assured her, grimacing. The seductive way in which she spoke was manipulative, deceiving.

Maria took a step back, smiling at him for a moment before she walked over to Sam, smoothing her hand over his chest as she looked up at him with adoring eyes. "Who made you, Sam?"

"You did," he answered, his voice rough with desire.

She narrowed her eyes as she surveyed him. "And who do you belong to, dearest?"

"You and only you."

Maria's smile grew as she turned her attentions to Carlos. "And who made you, my love?"

Sam hissed and glared at Carlos, their rivalry for Maria's affections evident. Carlos stared him down a moment before turning his face to her, his expression softening. "You, Maria, and I belong to you to do with as you will."

Jasper's stomach lurched in revulsion as Maria turned to her loyal subjects for affirmation. They were pawns, created to do as she pleased. She held no love for them and once they'd served their purpose she would destroy them and create more. Without his gift and skills in battle, he would have shared the same fate.

Maria swept her gaze across every vampire in the room. "Are there any here who would answer differently?" she asked, her voice deceptively pleasant. "Are there any here who would question the gift I gave to you by granting you this life, who feel that loyalty is not therefore owed to me?"

There was no sound of dissent among them, all of them standing at attention as though ready and willing to die at a moment's notice or at her simple whim.

"So you see, Jasper, you do belong to me just like all the rest. Just like all that came before you and all that shall come after." She approached him, leveling her gaze with his as she ran her fingers around the collar of his shirt. "Why must you fight me?" she purred.

Jasper shuddered as she caressed him as though she had the right to do so. "Don't touch me…" he muttered, sickened, and took a step back. "Belonging to you would have meant staying here tending your every whim as you manipulated me into bending to your will just like the rest of your pawns because honestly, that's all they are. I should know, I killed hundreds just like these loyal subjects after you were done with them," he said, grimacing in disgust. "So no, I don't belong to you. I have my own mind now…not some false reality you've created," he hissed.

Maria didn't attempt to deny or discredit his words. Her hold over her newborns was so absolute, so complete that Jasper's words didn't even elicit a response from them. She ran her hand down his chest, her nails dragging against the fabric of his shirt. "There is no false reality here, only the truth of our world. Perhaps you've forgotten in your time with this confused little creature. Feeding off the blood of animals? It's enough to make me sick."

Jasper cringed. The way she trailed her fingers down his chest, her nails catching on the fabric…the intimacy of the simple action was all a ploy of manipulation, something he knew of her too well. He made a bold move when he tentatively lifted his hands and removed hers from his shirt front, an action that clearly told her he wasn't buying it. "There are things beyond war and bloodshed, Maria," he explained, trying a more civil approach, reasoning with her.

"The life of a vampire is war and blood!" she spat. "There is no room for weakness or love, which are much the same thing! There is no room for creatures like this!" She stabbed a finger in Alice's direction, turning to glare at her a moment before her expression turned to one of mock pity. Maria motioned to Carlos and he tossed Alice to the ground. She landed in a broken sprawl of arms and legs without flinching or bothering to catch herself, her eyes closed and defeated. "See? Look how unhappy she is, cowering there in the dirt."

Jasper's angered flared at seeing Alice being handled so cruelly, the way her body crumpled like a rag, almost lifeless. He felt his frozen heart twist and rip in two at the very sight. He loved Alice so much and seeing her so weak and helpless caused a stab of pain to sear through his body. "She's not cowering, she's starving," Jasper replied softly. His voice cracked on an underlying a tinge of helplessness, so full of pain to watch his beloved so defenseless and broken.

"Why not put her out of her misery?" Maria whispered harshly. "It could be your gift to me to celebrate our little reunion."

Maria's next statement caused Jasper to set his jaw as he shifted his gaze on her, eyes sparked with fury. "No," he hissed, in a low voice.

"She's weak and you would have killed her without my even having asked it of you had she been under your command."

He pursed his lips, choosing not to answer her last statement. He would have, without question, and not for all that was holy could he bring himself to speak the words. The thought of it burned him to even consider it. His expression turned pained as he pushed back the sudden image of him taking Alice's life.

Satisfaction flashed in Maria's eyes. "You don't argue it because you know it's true. Look at it, Jasper," she commanded cupping his chin and turning his face back toward Alice. "Frightened and helpless...defective. Do you know how easy it was to steal her away? She barely even put up a struggle! She didn't know what to do but cry out for you. She's pathetic, Jasper... The kind of vampire you and I killed to make room for more."

The sharp clarity of Maria's words cut through him like a knife, efficient in bringing to light the dark acts of his past. "That wasn't me," he hissed, his voice acid. Maria's fingernails bit into his face from the firm grip she held on his chin as she forced his gaze to Alice, lying on the ground broken. He jerked his face away from Maria's grasp and flexed his jaw. Fixing her with a glare of pure loathing he growled low in his throat. "Don't," he warned. "She's not pathetic…"

"Her creator should have simply recognized her for what she truly was…a meal. He should have just drained her, cast her corpse aside, and moved on. How many have you killed just like her? Why this one, Jasper? Why pretend and fool yourself into thinking you feel anything for her? You want to know what I think?" she asked, her voice an insidious whisper in his ear. "You were running away from who you really are and along came this pitiful child and she saw in you everything you wish was true about yourself. She foolishly loved you and you felt it through her with your gift and convinced yourself that you felt the same. It's all one big lie. The truth is you're not capable of feeling love for anything except war and conquest and blood..."

Jasper remained silent throughout Maria's speech, taking everything she said with a grain of salt. Despite his heroic attempts he couldn't smooth out the scowl contorting his features. Each word she spoke was a masterfully crafted lie designed to manipulate him into believing her. He had to give her credit where credit was due. She was good at getting those around her to do what she wanted, no matter the cost. But, he'd made the decision a long time ago to leave this, leave her, and now as she twisted her words into a pleasant melody of sweet seduction to try to turn him in her favor he found them completely empty. "You're wrong…" he hissed, acid dripping in his tone.

"Am I?" she laughed, lightly caressing her trailing fingers over his chest.

It was true. For the longest time he'd not believed anything of himself except for the monster lurking inside of him looking for an endless supply of blood. Love was a farfetched notion he'd known nothing of like any other emotion that was not anger or greed. Alice had brought with her a world of peace, opened up a floodgate of emotions that he didn't believe he could possess…emotions like love, happiness, the need to protect that which was so dear to him. She also brought with her an avenue to feed, despite the taste, that would bring him solace and no more would he have to suffer through his meals. "You don't know what I'm capable of," he murmured, fixing her with a glare.

"Oh, but I do. I know everything..." she growled. "I know you. You always wanted to believe you were different somehow. You clung so hard to your precious human morals even as you ripped and burned your way through armies of newborns. It was laughable, comedic even. Almost as amusing as the way you initially resisted me even though you were dying to give in like all the others..." She leaned in to whisper in his ear, her voice breathy and full of ice. "But I'm not laughing anymore..."

"Why are you doing this?" Jasper growled.

Maria shot him a challenging glare tempered by her icy demeanor. "Because you need to learn your place. You always have..."

"That's never set well with you, has it?" he questioned, a slight air of challenge and mockery coloring his tone.

"What's that?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips with a smirk.

"My strong will…" He set his jaw, his words colored with contempt.

"I've killed others for less," she admitted, with a shrug.

"But not me," he hissed. "You'd never have the courage to do so because you need me. You always have. You'd be nothing without me and you know it."

Anger flared in her eyes for a moment, finally subsiding into a confident calm. He had found his mark. She was weaker since his departure. She had even lost territory because of it. The neighboring covens weren't as afraid now that she didn't have him commanding her army. Her newborns weren't as well trained or organized. Jasper's loss had cost her in many ways and it was for that reason she had been seeking him with a vengeance these past sixty four years.

"I may need you but you need me just as much...you're only fooling yourself to think it isn't so," she snarled. "What is life with her? What is it really? A watered down version of what you had here. Feeding on animals like a pathetic cripple, living some peaceful, boring existence... You can have anything you want here. You can be a god... And you can have me, my love. An equal, not some pitifully confused child..."

Jasper's gaze lifted to Maria, dead, flat, no spark in eyes. "Don't call me love," he growled. "You'll never have me. I'll always belong to her."

Alice had been helplessly listening to every word and she could hear the pain in Jasper's voice. She couldn't even open her eyes but somehow she found enough strength to speak.

"Jasper..." she squeaked.

Maria turned her head at the sound. "Ah, it speaks!" she declared, making her way over to Alice at a leisurely pace which clearly signaled who had the upper hand. "It hasn't made a sound for so many days that I was beginning to think it had forgotten how! And Alice and I have had so many wonderful conversations, haven't we, precious?"

"She's not an it!" Jasper growled, taking a bold step forward. "You will not speak of her that way!" he ordered, rage smoldering in his eyes.

Maria cupped her hand under Alice's chin with a cruel smile. Alice shuddered and closed her eyes, attempting to turn her face away from her captor and tormentor.

"Get away from her!" he snarled, anger flashing across his face and contorting his features. "Don't touch her…" he hissed in a low, dangerous tone.

Maria turned a malicious smile on Jasper, enjoying his anger. "Come back to me and I'll let her go. Come back to the life that you were meant for."

The words buzzing on her lips were oddly tempting, so much so that he considered it. He would return to her services in exchange for Alice's freedom. He swallowed, casting his gaze longingly to Alice, prepared to do anything to ensure her safety, even if it meant giving up his own freedom.

She moved away from Alice and drifted over to Jasper, something sinister sparking in her eyes. "Don't you miss the battles, taking cities for our own? Don't you miss all the blood?" She shamelessly pressed herself up against him. "Don't you miss this?

Maria's words were deceptively sweet, hiding the poison tainting them. Jasper's gaze swiveled back around to Maria, taking in the way she looked at him, the calculation in her burgundy eyes, the deception hidden in the depths of them. A part of him missed the battles, the rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins. But despite his natural instincts toward human blood, he held no desire to kill a human lest he lose control. The emotional feedback was too great, too intimate each time he took a victim and having experienced their terror personally, he preferred not to indulge in it. "No, I don't," he replied, coldly. He cringed at her sudden boldness and firmly pushed her away. "I don't," he repeated simply in an icy tone. "You hold nothing that I desire."

"Nothing?" she asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"No," he replied quietly, plastering a sickened look on his face.

She stared deep into his eyes for a moment before she turned toward Sam. "Jasper looks thirsty I think. How long has it been since you fed, darling?"

Jasper's gaze flashed to Sam briefly. His eyes were conflicted, longing. He was starved, having not eaten since Alice's kidnapping. The thought of human blood appealed to his instincts, but not his conscience. "Long enough…" he replied in a clipped tone.

"Well, we certainly don't want to be rude, do we, Sam? Why don't you go find someone for Jasper to drink?"

Sam went outside and Maria clapped her hands together in excitement. "Tell me, Jasper. Does Alice really know you? Does she really accept you for who you are? Why don't we show her your true nature?"

Jasper's eyes grew wide as Maria ordered Sam off to find him a meal. His self control was shaky as it was and having not fed for over two months he knew that he would not be able to resist it. The smell, the blood running through the juicy veins and the pulse humming delectably under the skin would be sure to send him into a frenzy. He swallowed a mouthful of venom at the mere mention of it. "I won't do it," he objected. He refused. He wouldn't let himself crumble in front of Maria and let her see his second greatest weakness. She didn't deserve the satisfaction.

Sam returned with a hysterical woman dressed in rags, her unkempt hair wild around her face which was marred with tear stains. He threw her in the floor at Jasper's feet, eyeing him with a sadistic smile.

"No?" Maria asked, arching an eyebrow. "Don't pretend that you don't want her..." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes before opening them again to level Jasper with her taunting gaze. "Smell that blood...so sweet. Can't you hear her heart beating, calling out to you? _This_ is who you really are. Even while you were off playing husband and wife with this thing you didn't truly share her affections for humans. No, because you know, just like I do, that they are nothing to us... Just food. Blood for the taking..."

The dull ache in Jasper's throat flared into a raging fire, scorching it and leaving a parched feeling that screamed to be quenched. The terror the human felt, the confusion and the trembling shaking her frame all conformed together, thick in the air around him and sending him into a state of panic on what he was about to do. Her heart sung to him, hammering wildly against her chest, humming a sweet song of seduction. The blood pulsing just underneath the surface of her skin called out to him as he took a step back and swept a conflicted look to Maria. "I can't," he choked, his voice broken and mortified.

"You can't?" Maria spat, her eyes flashing anger.

"I won't. I'm not like you," he replied, coldly. "You've chosen your life…and I've chosen mine." His voice remained unwavering and layered in conviction. If Maria wanted to continue to live a life of conflict and greed then she would and he cared very little about it. But he'd chosen to no longer be a part of it, to pursue something better and that was of his own free will.

Maria sputtered, thrusting an accusing finger at Alice. "What has this little bitch done to you? You can't? I gave you a gift! I gave you this life and you are going to waste it feeding on animals and slinking around in shadows like some impotent version of what you really are with this thing who doesn't even know what it means to be a vampire!"

"A gift?" he scoffed, shaking his head. He would never consider this life a gift. A curse, maybe, but never a gift. "I was forced into this life against my own will," he explained, anger flashing in his eyes to match her own. "This is hardly a gift."

"A matter of opinion," Maria said dismissively, her anger increasing. "But one thing is for certain. This creature is pathetic and beneath you, beneath what I made of you!"

"You view everyone who isn't power drunk and driven by greed to be beneath you..."

Maria regained her composure, her expression turning sinister as she eyed the human female. She tapped her lips with one pale, slender forefinger. "If you don't want her then I would be happy to show you my new favorite game. You see, as much as I loathe her existence, little Alice has been quite entertaining in her refusal to feed off humans. We've all been taking bets on how long it would take to break her. So far she's held up much longer than any of us thought possible."

"You're sick," Jasper hissed, feeling a sudden knot twist in his stomach at the sudden realization of Maria's sadistic intentions. The way she spoke about it, the way she described it as a game...

Maria waltzed over to Alice, bending to yank her up by her throat. Alice's head lolled to the side, her eyes opening part way to stare at Maria with a blank expression. "I'm sick!" she asked, her tone disbelieving. She regarded Alice with a sneer. "She's the one who is sick, sick and damaged…"

It was with horror that he watched as Maria danced over to Alice. Pure joy and pleasure radiated off of her, so much so that he felt the knot in his stomach twist again in revulsion. Jasper stiffened almost immediately when Maria grabbed Alice. He didn't trust her and he prepared himself to defend Alice if necessary, even if it meant being torn apart in the process. "Get your hands off of her," he warned, growling to add emphasis.

"Look how starved she is," Maria cooed, turning Alice's face this way and that as though examining her pitiful appearance with an outpouring of sympathy. "Poor dear hasn't had even a drop of blood, animal or otherwise, in almost three months. Can you imagine what that must feel like, Jasper? Can you imagine how much pain she must be in?"

Pain, anger and hatred flared within him as he watched Maria manhandle Alice. He wanted to rush her, to sling her across the barn, but his body remained locked in place. His mind calculated the level of threat of each newborn, taking in their advantages and disadvantages. If it weren't for their close proximity to Alice, he could have made short work of them. All of them. Maria's words cut through his thoughts, clouding out everything else but her own musings. "Yes, I can..." he murmured, flicking his gaze across Alice. Her pain and suffering were as tangible as something that could be touched, tormenting him to the core of his being.

Maria cast her feline gaze back to Jasper. "Let's see if we can ease her suffering, shall we?"

She let Alice drop back into the dirt and flashed out a hand to grab the human woman by the arm, dragging her over to Alice and forcing her to the ground in front of her. Alice hissed and scurried back against the wall, hiding her face in her arms and moaning against the fire raging throughout every fiber in her being.

"Now Alice, you know what will happen if you don't eat, what always happens when you insist on being stubborn," Maria chided.

A whimper escaped Alice's lips and a trembling overtook her fragile frame.

"If you don't kill her nicely and eat like a good girl then the others here will kill her slowly and painfully right in front of you and you'll have to listen to the screaming you hate so much," Maria reminded her. "You don't want that, do you? Haven't you had enough of the screams? You don't want to make this poor human suffer…"

Alice sobbed and attempted to bury her head even deeper into her arms, bringing her hands up to clamp down over her ears. But it wouldn't be enough. It wouldn't ever be enough to keep those nightmarish sounds from penetrating her mind like white hot poker stabs of pain.

Maria sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Fine then. Sam? Kill her."

Before Sam could grab the woman, Alice's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. Her breath came in short, hard gasps as she slowly pulled the woman towards her, the trembling in her body increasing until she looked as though she might shake apart. She couldn't believe she was actually going to do this thing but she couldn't stand another torturous death. If she did it quickly perhaps the woman wouldn't have to suffer so. She couldn't allow her to suffer…

Jasper's eyes remained transfixed on the scene in front of him as Maria's little game unfolded before his eyes. The revulsion of it and the heavy cloud of conflict and pain emanating off of Alice stabbed him mercilessly, as physical as a knife wound cutting through flesh. His face contorted in pain.

Maria's eyes were focused on the scene in front of her, wide and dancing with mirth as she leaned forward in anticipation. This had never happened before. Alice had never come so close to giving in and the pain radiating off of her was simply delicious. She turned to glance at Jasper, his horrified expression an added bonus that made her shiver with delight.

The woman kicked and screamed but Alice's grip remained firm and steady as she pressed her forehead to the dirt, trying to gather both the strength and the courage for what she was about to do. A few moments passed before she turned her head toward the woman, careful not to look in her eyes lest she lose her resolve.

The woman's heart sang out to Alice and the flood of venom in her mouth was a promise of the relief to come if only she could get past her revulsion. She had to. The woman was going to die, by her hand or Sam's, and hers was the far more compassionate route. She had to kill her to save her she told herself as her lips parted over her teeth. She hesitated only a moment more before she gathered all that was left of her paltry strength and lunged, sinking her teeth into the woman's throat as Maria's laughter echoed in her ears.

The taste was far better than anything she had ever experienced…smooth and sweet and satisfying in a way that animal blood would never be. Alice drank, dragging her chains forward so that she could grab the woman's neck and greedily pull her in closer. She had almost lost herself in the bloodlust when the woman gave a pitiful cry and Alice immediately let go, hurling herself away and into the wall with a gasp.

The woman was not dead. She writhed and screamed on the floor, burning from the inside out as Alice's venom swept through her veins.

"Well this has taken an interesting turn," Maria said, walking over to nudge the human with her shoe.

Alice fell to her hands and knees, retching and choking, desperately trying to get the taste of the woman's blood out of her mind and wishing for all the world she could purge it from her body. She felt a little stronger but not by much. She was still weak from hunger and worse yet she felt weak with despair. She had done something she had sworn not to ever do and she hadn't even done it correctly. Who knew what Maria would do now? Kill the woman by ripping her slowly apart piece by piece as she had originally intended? Or would she allow her to become a vampire for her army, a vampire that Alice had created and sent to a fate worse than death?

For too long Jasper had watched the charade as Maria forced Alice to drink, as he'd dealt with the emotional repercussions of both she and the human as well as taken in the pleasure from the others in the room and he couldn't watch anymore. The partly drained woman, now flooded with vampire venom, lay writhing on the floor in agony. Jasper gritted his teeth, trying to push away the thick fog of emotion trying to overtake him and finally snapped, flinging himself across the room in a frenzy.

He couldn't let this woman suffer through this and he wouldn't allow Maria to gain the satisfaction of having another newborn. He threw himself down on her and quickly sunk his teeth into her neck, his eyes dancing with mocking as he cast them toward Maria. The once sweet blood was now tainted with venom, making it bitter, hard to drink and spoiled but he'd drank worse and so it was with greedy determination he secured his arm around her and pulled her closer.

"Jasper…" Alice breathed as she sank back into the dirt.

Maria's contemptuous gaze was fixed on Jasper. "I suppose you think yourself very clever. But what is one newborn to me when I can always make more?"

Jasper's gaze hardened in contempt but it was also fraught with conflict as the woman's terror and pain enveloped around him in a cloud and threatened to consume him. Her expression was wide eyed and paralyzed with fear, unable to move, unable to scream, but her awareness didn't escape him. It only felt as if he were being ripped in half, his mortal emotions and his inner monster clashing in a battle of wills to separate him from reality.

Her terror waned, flickering until it snuffed out completely like a candle. With the last few drops drawn from her body leaving her lifeless, Jasper ripped himself away. Almost immediately after the guilt set in washing over him in waves so powerful he felt helpless to stop it. He crouched next to her and slid a hand over her eyes to close them in respect for her before he turned a contemptuous glare on Maria. "One less for you to manipulate and one less to kill humans."

The pain was evident on Jasper's face and Alice felt a sob rip its way from her throat as she lay panting on the ground, her lips red with blood. "Jasper…" she gasped, her voice rough and strained. "Jasper, it's okay…" She fought to make her muscles obey and finally succeeding in stretching a hand out to him before it fell back into the dirt.

Jasper had done what she could not and whether he realized it or not he had saved that woman from a living hell. Whether he had killed her or not, she had been captured by Maria and her newborn army and her fate had been sealed from that moment. Now her suffering, her terror, was over.

Alice's words were weak and barely audible, but they'd reached him. His gaze snapped in her direction only to catch her feeble attempt to comfort him. Even now she was trying to console him. She was pushing through her pain and suffering to comfort him.

The blood coursed inside of his body and despite the horrid taste it had made him stronger, more alert. He felt renewed on the inside, satisfied. The burn in his throat was reduced to where he was barely conscious of it. But the satisfaction came at a price and that only increased the feeling of guilt warring with a multitude of other emotions inside of him.

"I find myself growing bored," Maria sighed, crossing her arms over her chest in a graceful movement. "Alice doesn't seem near as entertaining now that I've gained what I wanted, but of course you harbor some misplaced affection for the little fool so my original deal still stands. Stay with me and I'll let her go, unharmed. Well no more harmed than she already is…."

He blurred up, turning to face her head on and his hands balled into fists. He felt strong, strong enough to possibly fight her if he had to. This new realization and a wave of determination flooded through him. He ticked his gaze over her in calculation, flicking a fleeting glance to Alice and then in turn to each newborn around her. If he could get to Maria then he would have a chance. Without warning, he rushed forward at a blinding speed and caught Maria by the neck, all the rage inside of him from times past and for what she'd done to Alice boiling over to the point of no return as he hauled her backward into the wall, the sound like that of a thunder clap.

A cacophony of hisses rose up from the gathered newborns as Maria snarled in surprise to find herself colliding into the wall, Jasper's angry face mere inches from her own. Her eyes shifted to just behind his left shoulder and a wry smile played upon her features. "You had better rethink this," she warned.

Jasper growled. He was fully prepared to rip Maria apart and would have done so had Maria not held the ace card. Alice. His gaze shot over his shoulder as her words formed in his mind and brought him back to his senses.

Sam already had Alice by the throat dangling her in front of him with one hand, the fingers on his other flexing with threat as he took up a handful of her hair and gave it a vicious yank. Carlos tossed a lit match onto a pile of gasoline soaked boards and it roared to life in flame. Alice gave a few feeble kicks before giving up any chance at escaping, eyeing the fire with wide eyes. She knew what this meant. She had helped Jasper with it when they had killed Sam's first group of newborns.

The sight of Sam dangling Alice by her throat over the fire sent a rush of sudden panic through him. His eyes drew wide in horror and he almost considered lunging at him, as his need to save her kicked in and threatened to take over, driving him beyond reason.

Maria low ripple of laughter was enough to chill anyone to the bone. "A bold move on your part when I hold the ability to rip everything away from you along with each of her limbs." A malicious smile curved her lips. "Do you want to hear it, Jasper? Do you want to hear her screams, the way they will abruptly cease and give way to the metallic screeching of her frail little body being torn apart? And then there's the fire," she mused. "Could you stand it to watch her burn?"

"No…" Jasper's voice was defeated as he relented and let slack his grip on Maria's throat. His hand fell to his side as he cast a pleading look to Alice. He couldn't allow harm come to Alice, not in any form, even if it meant his own death or giving in to Maria. If it meant her safety he would it. He would do anything.

Maria reached up to trail her fingers down his face in a possessive gesture. "You belonged to me and you left without permission. Did you really think there would be no consequence to that? But I don't want to kill you, Jasper. I just want what is rightfully mine back. And we don't even have to kill your precious Alice."

Jasper grimaced as Maria traced her fingers down his cheek. The sensation sent a chill down to his bones as he turned his gaze away from her and tilted his head away from her hand. "You speak of me as if I'm your property. You don't own me…and you never will." He cast a longing gaze to Alice, sadness and guilt mixed in his eyes.

"We'll see…" Maria snapped her fingers and Sam moved away from the fire though he didn't relinquish his grip on Alice. Carlos hovered nearby, his eyes narrowed into slits and bright with the desire for violence.

Sweet relief flooded through him as Sam moved away from the fire. Alice was safe for now and that was all that mattered. He didn't care what happened to him so long as she wasn't harmed. His gaze shifted to Carlos, the overpowering emotions of greed and desire radiating off of him. If he wanted a fight he would give him one but now wasn't the time.

Maria began to prowl around Jasper in a lazy half-circle, her gaze still fixed on his face. "The only reason she's suffering is because of you, because you inflicted yourself upon her, because you insist on forcing something unnatural by trying to have a life with her…"

His gaze ticked back to Maria as she began circling him in a predatory fashion and his muscles tensed, preparing for an attack. He watched her in calculation, roving his gaze over her as her words came in a smooth melody, igniting a fire within him. "You're wrong!" he growled. He quickly worked to regain his temper. Slipping up and attacking her would mean Alice's death and he couldn't have that. He drew in a sharp breath, shifting his gaze back to Alice. His eyes were pained, saddened and conflicted.

Maria narrowed her gaze. "You want me to let her go? You let her go. I'd love nothing more than to rid myself of her but if she leaves, she leaves alone. You stay." She crossed over to where Sam stood with Alice and ran one, long talon-like nail across her cheek. "So what's it going to be, Jasper? Does she live or die?"

"She lives," he murmured, defeated. He felt his soul rip in half, at the thought of separation from Alice but if it meant her survival then he'd do it.

Satisfaction radiated off Maria at her victory. "I'm so glad you're finally seeing reason. A life with you would be nothing but pain for her anyway. She's far too delicate..." In a flash she was at his side, wrapping her arms around his neck, the hunger in her eyes sparked by something more than a lust for power and blood. "I, however, am not."

The smug look on Maria's face reflected the way she felt. Triumphant. His lips curved into a scowl, sickened by the very sight of her. "If you want to keep your arms... you'll remove them," Jasper replied, flicking his gaze over the way she hung on him, like she owned him.

"Now, now, darling," Maria chuckled, paying no heed to his protest. If anything she pulled herself closer to him, her lips mere inches from his own.

Jasper's expression turned to one of disgust. The way she molded herself to him as if claiming him for her own, the way she stroked him, talked to him like some kind of pet, caused his stomach to lurch. Now as she leveled her gaze on him, with eyes full of lust he understood what kind of desire burned there and he cringed inside.

"We're going to be spending quite a bit of time together. It doesn't have to be that way. Though I seem to remember that you like it rough," she purred. "Does he still, Alice?"

A strained hiss ripped from Alice's throat as she kicked and twisted furiously in Sam's grip, struggling with a strength she didn't even know she was still capable of as weak as she was. Quickly tiring, however, she fell limp again, barely holding her head up to fix Maria with a murderous glare.

"Enough!" He growled low in his throat, turning a withering glare to Maria. "You do not speak to her that way!" he commanded.

Maria returned it, not looking at Jasper but daring either of them to defy her. "I do think she's jealous, love."

Jasper growled in contempt, turning a withering glare to Maria. "Hardly. She already knows what I think of you."

Maria waved her hand dismissively at Sam as she pressed herself against Jasper. "Take her away. I can't stand to look at her anymore. Hopefully she'll be strong enough to make her way out of the desert. Maybe she'll find a stray prairie dog to eat," she said, her voice ending on a mocking cackle. "Or better yet, maybe she can eat one of the vultures that come to perch on her pitiful carcass!"

"No, not the desert," Jasper interjected. "Somewhere where there's wildlife..." he said, casting his gaze to Alice with a look of sadness and loss in his eyes. He would be separated from her, possibly for good. No, he couldn't allow it. He would find a way out. He had to. Alice was far too important, her safety was everything. He cared nothing for his own suffering so long as she was alright. He couldn't allow Maria to drop her off in a desert.

Alice's bottom lip quivered. This was it. The last time she'd ever see her only reason for being, the one ray of hope in her lonely existence, her husband…her Jasper. With great effort she lifted a hand, stretching it out to him in desperation. One last touch, one last moment…

He didn't have to test the mood around Alice to know the sadness she felt at their upcoming separation. He could see it in her eyes and the way her bottom lip trembled. His soul was already ripping in half, just a hair line fracture, but the moment she left his sight it would tear completely in two. She would be gone. His life, his love, his hope and optimism ripped away... The swell of sadness radiating off of her grew within him. He had to do it. There was no other option. He either gave in or she died and he could not allow her to be harmed.

Maria scoffed. "I said I'd let her go, Jasper. I never said where." Suddenly an idea occurred to her, a sadistic gleam in her eyes as she considered it. "I'd be willing to make an exchange, though. I'll have Carlos set her free with the guarantee that he will personally ensure that she's fed and fed animal blood in the manner to which she is accustomed if…you'll seal our little bargain with a kiss. A show of good faith on your part that you will strive to please me in her absence…in every way."

Jasper reluctantly tore his gaze off of Alice and turned wearily toward Maria. Her suggestion was many things, with vindictive being at the top of the list. She was going to hurt Alice in other ways besides her hunger before she let her go. Jasper felt sick and he shifted a conflicted look to Alice, unsure of what to do. Maria was promising to release Alice in an area of plentiful wildlife and she was going to ensure she was fed, not left starving and helpless. His expression turned apologetic. He knew it would hurt Alice but he loved her too much to see her be killed and if this meant her safety, then he'd do it.

His gaze shifted back to Maria and he nodded in defeat. "Fine…" His voice was low and hurt colored his tone.

Maria's long fingers floated up to ensnare him in her grasp, tangling in his hair and slowly pulling his face to hers. "Just like old times," she whispered, her voice ringing with satisfaction. Her lips closed on his, moving with great skill as she molded every contour of her body to his own.

Jasper cringed inwardly when she slipped her fingers through his hair and pulled his face to hers. The moment her lips touched his he couldn't help but grimace as his began to mechanically work against hers. Having kissed Alice and felt true love he could now see how Maria's kiss, something he'd once craved, was instead empty, vile and disgusting.

Alice clenched her teeth against a wave of pain, her eyes closing as she turned her face away. Even though she knew that Jasper was only playing along to save her the way his lips had moved against Maria's, however slight, had cleaved her frozen heart in two. She didn't have to be an empath to know that Maria meant for this to be the very last thing that would break her completely. Her unbearable months of pain and hunger, her guilt at having fed, however little, off a human…they were all just petty amusements compared to the malicious torture taking place before her, rivaled only by her overwhelming despair at losing the man she loved more than her own life.

The sudden wave of hurt formulating in the air and clouding the emotional climate around him undoubtedly came from Alice. He didn't fight it as it infiltrated his own senses and moved in to overwhelm him. He deserved it. He deserved to feel her pain, to know the last image she would have of him would be this. If only he could reassure her that he'd be with her again. If only she could know that this wouldn't be forever. But in order for his plan to go smoothly, this was how it had to be and he deserved to feel every bit of the pain. He felt himself crumbling inside as the overwhelming stabs of betrayal seared through his body.

Maria pulled Jasper in even closer, deepening their kiss for a moment before she released him and took a step back. "Well Alice, as much fun as you've been, a deal is a deal," Maria purred, never taking her possessive gaze off Jasper.

He squeezed his eyes shut in response to Maria's sudden possession of him, staggering back when she released him to cast a scowl in her direction before turning a heartbreaking look to Alice. He mouthed a silent apology and reached out to her in an attempt to touch her one last time before she would be ripped away from him.

Carlos grabbed Alice and threw her over his shoulder. Even if she weren't weak and exhausted from hunger she doubted she could have made a move to stop him. The crushing weight of her despair was enough to take all the fight out of her. "Jasper…" she whimpered, her eyes frozen on his face, determined not to so much as blink until she couldn't see him anymore. After that she didn't much care what happened. If Carlos went back on his word and killed her once they were clear of the barn it made no difference to her.

"Alice..." he whispered, reaching out his hand as Carlos slung her over his shoulder. The overwhelming feeling of hurt and despair was so thick around her that he hated himself and he hated Maria even more, hated her for what she had done, hated her for ruining his happiness, for taking away the one thing that he cared most for. The anger boiling up inside of him, matched with a wave of guilt, contorted his features and surely if he could produce tears they would have stung his eyes. Instead his bottom lip trembled uncontrollably as Carlos turned to carry Alice off.

The look on Jasper's face was so heartbreaking that Alice silently hoped Carlos would kill her after they left. She didn't want to go on living anymore with this image burned in her mind. She couldn't bear it. She watched with horror and grief as each step Carlos took, ripped her away from Jasper by inches, the space between them growing more and more with each torturous second. Her little fingers stretched out in front of her to close some of the distance. She couldn't reach him but she could make the space between them that much less, she could tell him with her eyes what she didn't have the strength to say…

Jasper's eyes never left Alice as Carlos started away with her. Taking his eyes off of her, even for a moment, would have lost him some time with her. He couldn't bear it, knowing that Alice would be gone. Maria was going to rip her away from him, even if not for eternity for long enough that he could feel his heart ripping in half at the very thought.

Maria would never be able to control him, Jasper resolved. After Alice was gone he'd get free if he had to turn every newborn she created against her. He'd escape and he'd find Alice. Maria could never hold him and if she thought she could, she was wrong.

"Wait!" a voice called from the back of the barn. The newborns parted to reveal a young female vampire. She stepped timidly to the front of the group, keeping her head down and trembling with fear as Maria glared at her.

Jasper's gaze instantly shifted towards the voice. The young newborn coming through the crowd was terrified and nervous as she came to stand in front of Maria.

"What is it, mind reader?" Maria hissed as she played with Jasper's shirt collar, impatient to be left alone with her newly reclaimed toy.

Jasper was completely horror stricken. She knew. His face, torn by sadness, now shifted into one of a mixture of fury and horror.

"He's lying," the newborn declared in a shaky voice. "Once you let the woman go, he's going to turn all of us against you, against each other. He's going to destroy everyone and go after his mate. He can't be trusted."

His eyes widened as he leveled a terrifying glare on the newborn girl. She had heard everything and now she was laying it out to bear in front of Maria.

Hearing this Sam hissed at Jasper, closing his position to stand near Carlos where he was holding Alice.

The united snarls and hisses coming from around him placed him on alert. He tensed for a fight, his gaze flicking over to Sam and Carlos. It seemed they were going to get their fight after all.

Maria's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits as she turned to Jasper, her lips pulling back over her bared teeth. "Is this true?"

Jasper said nothing. Instead he glared mercilessly at the newborn who'd given him away.

Her eyes remained dark and full of malice, a rage exploding inside of her that she was barely able to keep in check. "I think I've changed my mind," she said, her voice cold and calculating and burning with the threat of violence.

_'I__think__I've__changed__my__mind.'_ Those words registered with him almost instantly and the sudden fury he felt melted away into terror. He knew exactly who those words were aimed for and knew what Maria was capable of. His breath caught in his throat as he turned a terrified look to Alice. No, she couldn't do this. But she would and she was going to.

The newborns drew back against the far wall, many of them bearing the scars of her displeasure. "It seems you'll be staying with us after all, Alice."

In a blur Maria flew across the space between them and snatched Alice from Carlos by the throat, shaking her until her teeth rattled and tightening her grip until undeniable pain flashed across Alice's features.

Jasper's face froze in horror as Maria ripped Alice away from Carlos by the neck. He wanted to protect her and defend her, he wanted to keep her safe, but he felt as if he couldn't move. His gaze turned pleading as Maria shook her and squeezed her hand around Alice's neck so tight he could feel the pain radiating from her. "Please stop," he choked as Maria continued her attack.

Maria wasn't playing a game anymore. Her eyes narrowed on Alice's shocked little face as she brought herself nose to nose with her, her lips pulling back in a snarl. "Because Jasper is being so difficult, I'm going to make things more difficult for you until he realizes who is in control here. You think I tortured you before?" She threw her head back, her laughter dark and terrible. "Just wait. I'm going to make you beg for death until your pleas drive him insane. I'll rip you apart myself just to put you back together so I can do it again and again. You think you were thirsty after three months with nothing to eat? Try a year… Try two. Better yet, try an eternity. Vampires don't starve to death, you see. They just writhe in pain and wish for death. I won't even need the chains to keep you subdued. You won't be able to move, trapped inside your own wretched body, unable to even make a sound as you scream your silent screams inside your head! And if that doesn't convince our dear Jasper to see things my way then maybe I'll throw you to the newborn males. Let them have their way with you while he watches." She tossed Alice to the ground like so much garbage where she fell in a pitiful heap before whirling on Jasper, her eyes ablaze. "Would you enjoy _that_, love? I rather hope you push me to that point actually. I have so loved the sound of her suffering ever since I brought her here!" Her lips curved in a vicious snarl. "I tried to be merciful. I tried to be nice. But no, you just wouldn't have it, would you? Fine! We can do things your way. Starting now…"

Alice's fear and pain bounced off of him, clawing into his skin and searing his body. Each thing Maria inflicted on her was like a cut to him, another scar added to his collection. He could feel the fear shifting to rage. "Stop," he said in a level tone. "Stop!" he shouted as Maria whirled on him with her brilliant ideas.

"You are not in a position to give orders!" Maria screeched, her hands curving into claws.

Marching back over to Alice she grabbed her by her foot and drug her through the dirt to the center of the barn. Alice was paralyzed with fear, her mouth hanging open, her eyes wide with terror as she clawed at the dirt with trembling hands, trying in vain to get away.

"How about a taste of the horrors to come? What shall it be, Jasper? An arm this time? A leg? Maybe her pretty little head for shock value? I can hold it up and show her her own headless body before I reattach it!"

"NO!" Alice screamed, her voice hysterical.

"STOP IT! NO! STOP!" he pleaded with a sharp cry and reached up to grip the hair at his temples like a madman. His fingers tightened, clenching to the point of ripping it out. He couldn't watch her tear Alice apart. "Please…" he begged, choking back a sob. The emotional climate around him barraged him, everything in overload. Anger, pain, fear, pleasure, anticipation, betrayal...all of it combining into a near lethal concoction that he felt helpless to push away. "Don't hurt her," he whimpered.

Maria turned eyes wild with rage on Jasper, letting go of Alice's leg as she stood in a semi-crouch, her face contorted in pure fury. Alice sobbed as she pitifully tried to crawl away, her body still so weak that she dug her fingernails into the dirt and attempted to drag herself out of Maria's reach. She didn't get far before Sam tore her away from the ground. She screamed in terror to feel a hand upon her before she came to rest against Sam's massive chest, her shrieks dying into hushed whimpers.

He felt his will breaking within him, just how Maria had wanted it. Squeezing his eyes shut, Jasper attempted to blot out the emotional climate around him. Alice's fear stabbed through him, searing his flesh and bone in torment. His breath came in short, hard gasps of desperation as he clung to the few remaining shreds of his sanity. He needed to pull it together for Alice. Letting her see him crumble in weakness would only increase her fear. He wasn't weak and he wasn't going to show it now. He clenched his teeth as a wave of determination swept through him, attempting to blot everything else out.

For a long time Maria stood eerily still as her eyes bored into Jasper's. When she finally spoke her voice could have frozen the fires of Hell. "And why should I stop? What is my motivation to do so? What guarantee can you give me that would be worth anything in light of your betrayals? You don't seem to realize the situation you find yourself in. This isn't a game. I want your absolute obedience. I won't stop until I have it." She advanced on him, her chest heaving with rage. "You either give it to me or I will take it from you and if you force my hand I will do so by employing every manner of torture I described for your little Alice and many, many others I haven't even mentioned yet."

Jasper lifted his gaze to Maria, his expression completely wiped clean of any emotion with the exception of an odd determination sparking his eyes. "Because…" he spoke slowly, carefully, "hurting Alice will drive me insane and you need me too much to allow it. If I'm a broken, useless madman then I won't be any good to you. How many newborns have you lost since my absence? How many herd lands have been reclaimed? You need me. Much more then you let on and if you drive me insane by bringing harm to my mate, then I'll be completely useless in battle. I won't be able to function," he continued, his voice low and direct. "You want me back, fine. But she's not to be harmed. You kill her, I leave. You do anything further to harm her in any manner, I leave. I'm the only reason you're going through all this…am I not?" he questioned, flicking his gaze across the faces of her newborns. "What is the driving force behind your desperation, Maria? How many herd lands have you lost now? How many covens are moving in?"

Though her eyes flared with a new burst of rage, her expression remained calm, her face so still it could have been carved out of stone. She straightened, lowering her head to glare at him, danger pulsing around her.

Jasper's gaze didn't waver as he straightened his posture as well. His confidence was coming back in small increments as he tested the mood around her. Her desperation was every bit as strong as her rage. Still she wasn't bluffing. Her desperation had driven her to a point of no return. It was all or nothing.

"Yes, if I kill her you'll leave and probably not before you kill me as well. I'm not stupid," she spat as she stared him down, unflinching. "But I don't have to kill her to control you. The threat of harm to her will keep you in check. You might very well go insane if I carry out all the dark and evil things I would love to do to her just to watch you squirm and yes, that might render you slightly ineffective in your uses but are you willing to call that bluff? Are you willing to watch her endure it just to prove yourself right? If you aren't going to do as I say then I have no problem destroying Alice and you along with her because if you don't belong to me then you won't be allowed to exist. So either way, I win. Even if you leave or kill me, right before you do I'll be able to watch the horror on your face as I tear apart and burn her and with my last breath I'll know that that will be your hell to suffer for the rest of your miserable existence."

His gaze remained fixed on hers, unwavering and completely resolved. "Blood and greed mean more to you than anything…" he replied, in an oddly calm voice. "Are you truly willing to throw it all away?" he said, quirking a smile as a plan began to formulate in his mind. He took note of the mind reader in the room, keeping his thoughts flickering so quickly they would be confusing to pick up on. "We could be equals…" he drawled. "You and I. What was it that you said? Gods amongst immortals?" he soothed, stepping toward her. "Partners…" he murmured, softly and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

Maria watched his approach with eyes that were wary but clearly intrigued. When his breath stirred against her ear she couldn't repress a thrill of desire. The prospect of once again possessing him in every way imaginable was incredibly gratifying.

Jasper tested the mood around her and cautiously weighed his options. She seemed to be buying it. She was still rather suspicious but her mood was becoming infiltrated with thrill and intrigue.

"I could give you what you want…" he promised, reaching out to take her hand. "Let her go...and I'll make it happen. We'll wipe out all of these useless pawns and create a superior army with skills that will win battles, not lose them," he said sweetly, flicking his gaze to her mind reader. "Ask your mind reader if I'm bluffing."

Maria looked down at her hand in Jasper's, interested at the sudden turn of events but still cautious. She wasn't accustomed to trusting anyone and she wasn't about to start now. Her eyes darted to her mind reader as she lifted an eyebrow, silently asking her for the truth of the matter.

The newborn woman shook her head, her forehead creasing in confusion. "I…I can't tell," she stammered. "He's keeping me out."

Maria narrowed her eyes as she glared at Jasper, distrust simmering there along with an undeniable lust for his promises. "Of course he is. Jasper has always been remarkably clever. Unfortunately for him, so am I."

Jasper's gaze slid to the mind reader with a look of indifference, keeping his expression swept clean of any emotion. She didn't confirm nor deny it so there was still a chance.

She extracted her hand from his and began to pace, tapping a finger to her lips in thought. Jasper's hand fell to his side as he followed her pacing with his eyes. She was considering it, wanting to believe him and all he had to do now was to seal it, do something that she would have no choice but to believe. His gaze shifted to Alice briefly knowing that what he was about to do would hurt her beyond words. But, he knew she'd understand in the end. He ticked his gaze back to the mind reader, still keeping his thoughts scrambled as he tried to force his focus on past battles with Maria to throw her off while he planned what he was going to do.

The mind reading newborn knitted her eyebrows together as she tried to force her way into Jasper's mind. She was young yet, only weeks old, and her gift had not yet reached its full potential. So far he had been all too successful at holding her back from accessing his mind once he had been made aware of her ability and if she didn't discover the truth, if her failing allowed him to betray Maria or derail her plans, she knew that she would pay dearly a thousand times over before Maria had had her fill. She growled quietly in frustration as she pushed forward, gritting her teeth in concentration.

"If only there were some way to make you prove your newfound loyalty to me. Yet I find myself coming up short with ideas…" Maria drifted casually over to where Sam held Alice and stroked the back of her fingers down her face. "I find this to be the most effective way of assuring your obedience and I'm loath to give it up."

He mechanically followed her over to Alice, focusing his gaze unwavering on his creator. His lip lifted at the corner into the heartbreakingly sweet smile he normally reserved for Alice, the smile that dimpled his cheek. If he were going to be believable he had to go all the way. He lifted his hand, stroking his fingers affectionately down Maria's cheek.

Maria's fingers fell away from Alice's cheek as Jasper's fingers sought out the marble smooth skin of her face. She turned to him with skepticism, her eyes searching his for any hint of deception.

Jasper's eyes remained vacant, swept clean of any emotion except for a hint of desire, a desire that she would surely misconstrue as something far different than his true intentions.

Alice stared at Jasper as though she had never seen him before. He was nothing but a stranger to her now as he turned an adoring smile to Maria, the one that had so often graced his lips when he had looked at her much the same way, the one that she had fallen in love with twenty eight years before she had even met him.

Jasper allowed himself to become engrossed in Maria, making sure his mind never focused on Alice, only revolving around the battles and bloodshed. She had to have his full attention and if he paused to consider the hurt he was causing Alice, all would be lost.

"Do you want me to prove my loyalty, love?" he murmured and leaned in to press his lips softly against hers. He released a small dose of his influence on her to make her believe him as he did so. Just enough to be effective without tipping his hand…

Maria melted underneath Jasper's kiss, her mind swimming with a thick fog of desire. Suspicion beat at the back of her brain even as she wrapped her arms around his neck with a passion she felt helpless to deny.

Jasper fed off the ample desire Maria exuded and channeled it, returning it back through his own lips and pouring it into the kiss as he pulled her closer. His thoughts remained heavily focused on past battles. Victories that hopefully the mind reading newborn would assume he was looking forward to once again.

Alice didn't have to worry about Maria killing her, or Sam or Carlos, or any of the frightening newborns in the room. She was already dying inside. This was not the kiss he had given Maria earlier to save her life where he had grimaced and remained unmoving under her greedy lips. This was something else entirely. Jasper held nothing back as he clutched Maria to him, his lips seeking hers with an unbridled passion that chilled her to the bone. Her mind reeled as she tried to make sense of what was happening. Had he truly changed his mind? Had everything they had shared been nothing more than a lie as Maria had suggested? Had he ever felt anything for her or had it simply been that he had felt her feelings for him on the day that they had met and had convinced himself that he felt the same in order to run from his past? She stared on in horror as her heart broke into a million jagged pieces.

Jasper's mind remained focused unwaveringly on Maria as his lips parted ever so slightly so he could nip teasingly at her bottom lip. He left a feeling of want in the air to completely consume her suspicion as he pulled back with a wild gasp and a smile spread across his face. "There's more where that came from..." he promised. She was taking the bait and even so he still couldn't bring himself to look at Alice. Instead he acted as if she didn't exist. Looking at her would blow everything, to view the expression behind the hurt and confusion swirling around her and threatening to consume him.

Maria lifted a hand to fist it in the fabric of Jasper's shirt. She pulled him back to her, rubbing herself against him as her eyes flashed with a mixture of lust and caution. "How do I know that this isn't a trick?"

"A trick?" he chuckled dryly. "I'm not that smart..." He underestimated himself, giving her the air that she held the control. She would be pleased to hear that he was sure.

A smile twitched at the corners of Maria's mouth but she only narrowed her gaze, knowing that the exact opposite was true. Jasper's cunning had always been evident, even before she had turned him. "What about your precious little Alice that you've been trying so hard to save?"

Alice's eyes remained locked on Jasper's face, her whole entire world hanging in the balance as she waited for his reply.

"And what about her?" he asked. "She means nothing to me." His voice was cold as he flicked a far too quick glance in her direction. "You were right all along. Her influence was simply a trick my own gift created… I searched within myself just now and saw it for the lie it was."

Alice gaped at him, all the air leaving her lungs in a ragged gasp. Jasper's voice had a cruel edge she had never before heard from his lips, the sparkling warmth she had always seen in his eyes whenever he had looked at her gone, leaving them cold and flat. She pressed her lips tightly together to keep them from trembling as his words found their mark and she sagged against Sam under the weight of them.

Jasper's words had hit their mark, shattering Alice's world. The repercussions for such an act was a barrage of emotions so powerful that he felt his knees wanting to buckle under them. He kept a smooth face as he turned an icy, unfeeling stare on Alice, his eyes completely vacant and unseeing as he took in her pitiful state.

Maria tilted her head as she took in both Jasper and Alice's expressions. "Are you sure?" she asked, narrowing her gaze in on Alice with a predatory air.

"Positive." His voice rang with finality as he shifted his gaze back to Maria.

One solitary sob broke forth from Alice's lips before she bit the ones to follow back. She wouldn't let either of them see her cry if she could help it.

A sadistic gleam lit in Maria's eyes as she took in Alice's sniveling. "You've come to your senses then?"

"Finally, yes." His words still carried a cruel edge as a thoughtless smile touched his lips. "I know where I belong now."

"She believes him," the mind reader confirmed, pointing a shaky finger at Alice. "She believes everything he's saying."

Jasper's gaze flashed briefly to the mind reader as a feeling of satisfaction spread through him.

Maria considered this for a moment. If his own wife was convinced he was telling the truth, then perhaps… Her eyes narrowed as she contemplated the situation before her. "If you care so little for her, as you say, then why should I let her go? Why not just kill her and have done with it?"

Jasper chuckled. "She's not worth the effort," he stated with a cold efficiency. His gaze remained fixed on Maria, discerning her expression as she considered this piece of information.

"True," Maria mused. "However, I find it would be worth my amusement." She advanced on Alice with murderous glee, already planning which limb to tear off her miserable carcass first.

"Wait!" Jasper interjected and held up a hand to halt Maria. "I want to do it myself..." he hissed with a wickedly amused smile.

"Really?" Maria asked, clapping her hands together with delight at the idea. It simply was too delicious to imagine! Maria's gaze devoured them both, her thoughts turning triumphant as she stood on the verge of victory.

Jasper nodded once as a cruel smile touched his lips. This was it. This was his one and only chance to get between Maria and Alice and he wasn't going to waste it. As long as he kept his thoughts focused on the battles he and Maria had once fought together then the mind reader would be detoured, just in case she had decided to keep checking for any deception. He turned to swivel his unyielding gaze on Alice, taking in her pitiful appearance and began his advance on her, taking slow, deliberate steps, as if he were sizing her up.

Alice closed her eyes. If she had hoped for death earlier to see the heartbreaking expression on Jasper's face when Carlos was taking her away then she craved it now. She had realized in the moment before her eyes had fluttered closed that she was seeing Jasper as he had been before love, however false, had touched his frozen heart. And if this was the truth, if he had never really been hers and would never be again, then she didn't want to go on living for another second. She lifted her chin, hoping he would make it quick when he ripped her to pieces. It couldn't hurt any worse than the way he'd torn apart her heart.

Maria took in Jasper's every movement with avid interest, venom flooding her mouth as her victory drew ever closer with each of his measured steps. The newborns behind her hissed and growled, their eyes narrowing to hostile slits as they anticipated the violence about to take place.

Jasper's eyes gave away no intentions as he stepped forward and wrenched Alice out of Sam's arms.

Despite her exhaustion, despite her weakness, Alice felt a vision threatening to push its way into her mind. She desperately tried to hold it at bay, not wanting to witness her own death at Jasper's hands, but it was insistent and though she resisted it with all the strength she had left to her it blossomed inside her mind's eye, making itself known.

She and the mind reader gasped in astonishment at exactly the same moment.

"It's a trick!" the mind reader shrieked, but she was already too late.

The moment the mind reader gave away his intentions Jasper quickly flung Alice behind him and slipped into a protective crouch. His gaze roved over the newborns beginning to converge on him and a calculating smile curved the corners of his lips, as he focused intently, unleashing a powerful dose to influence the newborns to riot and turn on each other. "Surprise," he scoffed, mockingly and turned his dark, glittering eyes in Maria's direction.

Maria howled in rage at Jasper's betrayal, emerging as though from a fog that had rendered her docile. She realized then that that was exactly what had taken place. Her precious little empath, her creation, had turned on her in a way he never had before. He had used his ability to gain the advantage and her fury knew no bounds. "Kill them both!" she screeched, waving her newborns forward.

Alice had fallen to the ground as Jasper had swept her behind him, unable as she was to stand in her weakened state. She did, however, manage a broken smile to know that he was still hers. His words, his actions had all been a carefully constructed ploy to save her and even if they both died right now, they would die together as husband and wife. Not even Maria could take that away from them.

Sam was nearest to Jasper, followed by Carlos, and each of them lunged for him. Whoever killed him was sure to claim the coveted position of Maria's favorite and ambition fueled both separate attacks.

A cacophony of sound erupted behind Maria full of snarls and metallic screeching. She whirled to find her newborn army tearing each other apart, dismembered body parts flying through the air. A few were tossed bodily into the raging fire and they caught fire, their screams disappearing in sickly clouds of purplish black smoke.

"NO!" Maria's voice ripped from her throat in a cry of disbelieving fury. She wheeled on Jasper, finding him occupied with Sam and Carlos. In the next instant her gaze shifted to the ground behind them. Alice…

Jasper growled viciously as Carlos sunk his teeth into his arm and wrapped both hands around it, pulling with a vicious yank. The searing pain of the bite paled in comparison to the fury raging inside Jasper as he drove his elbow into Carlos's face and sent him flying into the fire. His screams cut through the moment he came in contact with the flames, then abruptly cut off.

During the distraction Sam had taken the advantage and flung himself onto Jasper's back, wrapping his arms around his neck and biting him repeatedly in the shoulders, trying to incapacitate him with the searing pain as he worked to get a grip to twist his head off. Jasper hissed in pain and spun around trying to sling him off. He wasn't budging.

Alice mustered the strength to raise her head and instantly felt a scream rise in her throat to see Sam latched onto Jasper's back, his hands desperately seeking purchase in order to decapitate him as he savagely bit his shoulder. However in the next second, before Alice even knew what hit her, she was across the barn. She could feel the heat from the fire but more terrifying than that was the cruel pair of hands that forced her down onto her knees, yanking her hair to tilt her head back. With a shock of pure fear, Alice found herself staring up into Maria's vengeful face.

Jasper growled in exasperation and slammed himself backward into the wall with a deafening crack. During the sudden impact Sam's grip slipped and Jasper flashed his hands up and flipped him over his shoulder, twisting off his head in the same movement and flinging it into the fire along with his body. He then turned on Maria with a resolved look in his eyes.

The grief-stricken scream that tore from Maria's lips was not for Carlos or even for her favorite, Sam. It was for herself. As what remained of her newborn army continued to fight around her, the sounds of ripping marble flesh signified the end. There was no help for her now. Jasper had somehow managed to destroy everything and her mind raced as he came for her, the murderous glint in his eyes unmistakable.

Alice's face was still turned up to Maria and while Maria kept her eyes focused on Jasper, Alice felt one talon-like fingernail trace a sharp path down the column of her throat. She set her jaw, trying to be brave in the face of possible death for the second time.

"Another step and I'll kill her," Maria hissed in a menacing tone. "I've nothing left to lose…"

His form appeared like a ghost against the haze of the smoke, half enveloped, half visible. He allowed a low rumble to work its way up his throat in the form of a growl as he took a deliberate step toward her. His gaze roved over the desperation in her expression and somehow underneath all the rage he felt toward her, he managed an amused smile, in regards to the situation she now found herself in. Jasper stalked forward carefully, gauging Maria's expression as she considered her options.

Maria weighed her options of which she had few. If she killed Alice, she would be dead before she could sling her broken body into the fire. Jasper would undoubtedly see to that. There had to be a way out of this, she thought. Not even the Volturi had been able to end her during the mass executions they had imposed after the southern vampire wars had raged out of control. She'd be damned if she were going to die at Japer's hands.

The fire… Maria eyed it for a moment, an idea forming in her mind. Without warning she lifted Alice, kicking pitifully, above her head and flung her toward it with a savage snarl, spinning on her heel in the same second and fleeing the barn.


	16. Together Again

16. Together Again

Panic shot through him as Maria hurled Alice toward the fire. Jasper launched himself into the air and slammed into Alice, hooking an arm around her waist as they sailed past the flames and hit the ground in a roll.

Alice had been prepared to die. She really couldn't see any other possible outcome as she flew through the air toward the fire, the charred corpses that smoldered within the flames and she about to become one of them. So it was with great surprise that she found herself peering up at Jasper's face. Had they both been killed? Was this heaven? There could be no other explanation for the impossible feel of his arms wrapped around her.

Jasper's expression turned puzzled as Alice stared up at him in wide eyed wonder. "Alice?" he asked, puckering his eyebrows together and hoping she was okay. "You're safe now…" he murmured softly as he tentatively reached down a hand, flipping it to stroke the back of it down her cheek.

At his touch, the sound of his voice so sweet in her ears, Alice began to tremble uncontrollably. A sob escaped her clenched teeth then another as she closed her eyes and wept, a mixture of happiness, pain, relief and exhaustion overcoming her in relentless waves. She tried to tell herself that it was over, that he had her now secure in his arms and yet the last three months of merciless torture, the thirst raging through her body as hot as the fire beside them, the guilt and the shame at the human blood coursing through her veins, were not so easily banished.

"Jasper…" she gasped betweens the sobs wracking her fragile frame. "Oh, Jasper…"

"Shhh..." Jasper cooed, smoothing his hand down her cheek before lifting it to slip his fingers into her hair. "It's okay. I'm here now…" he promised, scooping her up in his arms and hugging her close to him. He moved his hand to cradle her head against his chest as he started toward the exit.

Alice collapsed against Jasper's chest as he pulled her in, curling up into a little ball in his arms. "All those people..." she mumbled, incoherent with hunger. "I couldn't... They made me watch... I didn't want to see it anymore… I almost-" She made a little retching noise before her sobs increased in intensity as she thought about the woman she had almost killed and all the faces of the ones that had come before her, their screams echoing in her confused and foggy brain.

Jasper listened quietly to Alice's incoherent ramblings. Perhaps, Maria's torturous treatment had done more to her mentally than he thought. Or perhaps he'd done it when he'd convinced her he didn't love her. Whatever the cause, Jasper felt a wave of concern wash through him. Her words were disturbing and hearing them made him feel sickened. "Alice... I..." he began, releasing a minor dose of his calming influence to stay her shaky frame. "I promise, I will never allow harm to come to you again…"

Alice shuddered as her mind flashed from one memory to another, a tiny hand fisting in his shirt. "I couldn't…get away…I ran so…fast but…and I couldn't…couldn't find you…and I wanted to…I wanted…but I couldn't…and the blood…the blood…and her face…and the screaming…" With a weary sigh her fingers fell away from his shirt, her hand going limp and her arm dropping to dangle toward the ground.

Her eyes were nearly black save for the reddish tint to them from the human blood she'd been forced to partake in. He'd find a place with wildlife and make sure she got something to eat. He knew she was weak and hunting was out of the question. He would have to take down something himself and bring it to her. He didn't want to leave her side for a moment and he would find a way to get food in her system without having to do so. "I'll never leave you again, I promise…" he soothed, tilting his face down to press a kiss to her forehead. "I'm so sorry..."

"Not…your fault…" she said, straining to speak around the dry, unbearable ache in her throat. Her eyes closed against the pain it caused her and she swallowed with great difficulty. "I was so scared... I thought you'd never...find me..."

"I know…" he sympathized, sadness swelling up inside of him. He'd done something that, even though was clearly a ploy to save her, had been something he'd never thought he'd do. He'd told her he didn't love her and, not only that, had kissed Maria in front of her and had offered to take her life. Guilt flooded through him, as these fresh new memories imprinted in his brain. He found himself speeding up, suddenly not able to get away from that place fast enough.

As they emerged from the barn orange lit shone on Alice's eyelids. She opened them only to shrink away from the sun and the blinding light cast off their skin, huddling deeper into Jasper's chest and hiding her face. It was too bright. She couldn't remember the last time she had been outside, away from that dark place and all its horrors. She contented herself with breathing deeply of the fresh air instead…air that wasn't with the scents of those who had hurt her or the overpowering smell of human blood.

The land surrounding the barn was barren, parched patches of grass, sand and cacti. The sun was in full swing, rainbows dancing off their skin in fractured facets. His several newly made scars had already begun to heal. His eyebrows furrowed in concern as she began to ramble in incoherence, mumbling in a voice barely audible to his own ears. Despite her rambling, he understood the trauma and he not only sympathized but he empathized with her as well.

"So…what do we have on the menu here..." he mused, puckering his eyebrows. "Coyote, rattle snake which probably doesn't sound good. Prairie dog, rabbit, fox… Anything sound good?" he asked.

Alice tried to focus on the list of animals he rattled off but it was hard to concentrate on any one thing. Instead the ache in her throat simply increased with each one he named making her head swim even more in desperate hunger as she hid her face in the darkness under his arm. "Thirsty…but she wouldn't…and I begged…but…anything…anything at all sounds…good…I'm just…so thirsty…and they said no…the humans were crying…and screaming, Jasper…screaming…!"

The faintest of frowns graced his lips as she burrowed herself into his arms. She was safe now and she would always be safe. He made a silent vow to never let her out of his sight again and he would stick to it, no matter what.

Jasper walked swiftly, sniffing the air tentatively as they tracked across the desert. The air was dry and scents were scarce but he did manage to catch something on the breeze. It was faint, about two miles north. The scent was similar to wolf but different. Coyote. Jasper's mouth flickered in a smile and he started off in the direction of the scent. Unlike the forest there was no cover, no shadows. He would have to run it down.

The air was fresh but dry and it made her throat hurt even more as she sucked another breath into her lungs. It felt like inhaling ground glass and yet she was grateful for it. Each painful breath washed away the stench of the barn. On her next breath she scented something that caused a hiss to seep from between her clenched teeth. It was some sort of animal, his blood faint on the still air but calling to her nonetheless.

"Thirsty…so thirsty…" she moaned.

"I know, darlin'…" he soothed. "We'll find you something soon."

Because of his extra sensitive sight and his attuned hearing, Jasper was able to pinpoint the exact location of the coyote about mile off sniffing around in the sand, perhaps searching for a rodent of some kind. He picked up his pace as the scent got stronger and within moments they were less the a quarter mile from the animal. They were down wind, thankfully. Jasper sat Alice down gently and kissed the top of her head. "I'll be right back," he promised and blazed off after the coyote.

Alice whimpered to find herself suddenly alone. Unable to do anything else she curled into a little ball, bringing her hands up over her head to block out the excruciatingly bright sun that seemed to be coming from every direction, relentless.

The coyote wasn't hard to catch, just hard not to kill. Jasper secured the snapping animal in his arms, holding him in an embrace that would incapacitate him and flashed back to Alice. "Dinner is served," he beamed and bent down next to her, wrenching his arms around the animal's neck to kill it before offering it to her. "Hungry?"

Alice sniffed the air with undeniable interest, turning her head weakly in the direction of the scent that both set her on fire and promised her redemption from the burn. Without opening her eyes she blindly found her way to the animal's neck, seeking it by smell alone. Her lips parted over her teeth and she slowly sank them into the fur and flesh, an ecstatic moan rising from her throat as she fed for the first time in what seemed an eternity.

Jasper crouched nearby, watching the desperation in which Alice fed. She would need more, but he hoped that the coyote would get her through for a few hours, until they could get to more plentiful wildlife.

Alice drank as deeply as she could but all too soon the coyote had run dry. She grunted her dissatisfaction and released the animal's throat to fall back onto the sandy ground, coughing and sputtering. The dark bruises still marred the delicate skin under her eyes which she kept squeezed shut, the pain of the too bright sun only second to the thirst which still threatened to consume her.

Jasper waited quietly until she had finished her meal before he stood, shrugging out of his coat. He wrapped it tenderly around her to cover her up and scooped her up in his arms. "We'll get you some more… I promise."

The next morning found Jasper and Alice in Chihuahua, Mexico, fairly close to the Mexico/Texas border by the Rio Grande River. The town was small, made up of adobe buildings lining the solitary dirt road. Cars were few and far between, being that the town was quite poor and most of the citizens walked on foot.

Alice had grown quiet the last few hours as he had carried her over the terrain. Only the slightest change in her breathing had alerted her to the fact that he was now walking and not running. Curious as to why and hoping that it meant another meal to ease her suffering, she peeked out from under the folds of Jasper's coat only to recoil against him at what met her eyes.

Jasper hugged Alice closely as they entered town just before dawn. They would have to find shelter soon with the sun coming up in less than an hour. He shifted her weight over to one arm and drew his sunglasses out of his pocket to promptly put them over his eyes. "It's okay," he assured her as she chanced a peek and drew back within his arms.

"They can't…see me! My face…my eyes…your eyes…and the sun…the sun is…coming up! Too bright…too bright…" She grabbed the fabric of his coat a shaky hand and pulled it back over her face as she burrowed into his chest.

"It's okay. Already taken care of..." He assured her as they approached the door of an inn. "We'll drop in here for awhile…" he said, gracing a slight smile and pulling open the door to slip inside.

The dry desert air outside had contained the scents of humans but they had been faint, dispersed in the openness of the street. It had been painful but nothing like the overwhelming burn which she now faced as Jasper carried her inside. The smell of human blood here was almost as strong to her as it had been inside the barn. She swallowed against the fire in her throat, trembling as she clenched her teeth against a mindless, hunger-driven yowl.

Upon entrance, Jasper felt venom pool in his mouth from the enticing scents layering the air inside of the inn. The burn in his throat flared, despite the fact that he'd fed only hours prior to their arrival. The uncomfortable feelings Alice was currently exuding infiltrated his own emotional climate and spiked his own thirst and desire in reflection of her own. He swallowed against the excruciating raw ache and stepped up to the little front desk, applying a small dosage of his influence to keep her calm and under control.

Alice sniffed the air against her will, unable to resist instinctually sampling the smell of human on the air in spite of the revulsion it caused her on a more conscious level. She hadn't been this thirsty since the night she had first opened her eyes to this life and that hunger brought back a slew of unpleasant memories from both the past and her recent time under Maria's tortures. She growled low in her throat, too low for any human to hear, before Jasper's influence swept over her and rendered her slightly more tame. Truly she felt like some wild thing, everything about her that was happy and good had been pushed aside, banished by the thirst and the undeniable desire for blood.

The small, plump woman behind the counter looked up as they approached, her eyes going wide to see him carrying a human sized bundle wrapped in his dirty coat. Still she caught herself, stretching a wide smile, in greeting. "Can I help you?" she asked, in Spanish.

Jasper graced her with a smile. "Si," he answered. "We'd like a room, please," he replied in her language as he reached into his pocket and pressed a wad of bills onto the counter. He didn't bother to check the amount as he was in a hurry but felt sure the amount was far more than what was required.

"Oh, si, si," she replied, holding up a finger and turned to fish for a key.

Jasper eyed Alice quickly to make sure she was still under control. The woman's scent burned his own throat so he couldn't imagine what she was going through right now.

Alice peered out from the folds of Jasper's coat, her eyes glittering with hunger from the darkness it afforded her. The woman's heart was pounding in her ears, the bloodlust making her lips curl back from her teeth in the same instant that shame flooded through her at her weakness. This was not who she had been before. These urges, these horrible desires had not been a part of her for nearly two decades and she wondered pitifully if they would ever go away again. What if Maria had awakened some sleeping monster within her? What if she had been altered forever?

"Here, you go," the innkeeper replied and held out a room key with a number 6 on the blunt of it. "Room six," she directed, pointing her finger down the right hall.

Jasper nodded to her in acknowledgement and started off with Alice in his arms.

"Gracias!" she called after them.

"Danada! Buenos Nochos!" Jasper answered in parting and hurried off down the hall wanting to get Alice seclusion before she lost control or before his influence wore off.

The inn seemed to be nearly empty because as Jasper carried her down the hall the scent of human became stale, less fresh. Humans had stayed in these rooms and the leftover traces of their occupancy were certainly painful, but they were old scents, the humans they belonged to having long since departed. Alice gave a little groan, shifting her weight in his arms to press her nose against his shirt so that she could inhale a deep breath of his scent to wash her airways clean of human and blood.

Jasper shifted Alice's weight to one arm and unlocked the door to their room. Upon opening the door he carried her across the threshold and made sure to close it behind him, cutting off the scents from the hall and the surrounding rooms. Faint scents clung to the air in this room as well but nothing that stirred Jasper's hunger as a more fresh scent would. He carried her across the room and gently laid her down on the bed, sitting beside her as he stroked his fingers in a comforting manner through her hair.

"It'll all be okay," he soothed, gracing a soft smile. "As soon as you're strong enough, we'll fly out to Alaska and find your coven. I think I can do it now..." he said, hopeful.

Alice squeezed her eyes shut, swallowing against the pain in her throat. "Your...coven...too," she whispered. "Family..."

"Yes, my coven too," he chuckled as a smile broke across his face. "Our family, which is why I know you're strong enough to overcome this. You did it for 28 years, without any guidance," he encouraged.

"Wasn't...this hard...before," she gasped. "Never...tasted..." The memory of the woman's blood flared within her, the sweet taste of it blurring out her horror at the memory of the fear in her eyes. She groaned in response to the thing that she craved most but which also disgusted her at the same time. The blood of the few animals Jasper had provided for her on the way there had tasted hollow compared to that poor human.

"Because you'd never tasted human blood before. You had nothing to compare it to…" His voice was sympathetic, understanding. The burn left from the taste of human blood would always be present, a lingering itch, a longing that would be hard to overcome by the animal blood. "I'm not going to lie. It's going to be difficult to overcome now that you've tasted it... But, I have faith in you," he encouraged.

Alice grimaced at the memory. "That poor woman...I was trying to...save her...the only way I...could... I would have rather...starved...than hurt her..."

"Shhh. It's okay…" Jasper cooed as he smoothed his fingers down her back. "I know and I'm sorry you had to endure that…"

"You saved her…when I couldn't…you gave her peace…"

"I suppose, I did," he admitted with a weak smile. "No one deserves that..."

"Will I...ever be the...same...?" she asked, feeling a sob rise on her throat which she promptly swallowed.

"I think over time you'll overcome it, yes," he offered with an encouraging smile and, to emphasize his words, he slid his hand around her back and trailed his fingers up and down her spine.

Alice gave a little sigh at the feel of his fingers sweeping up and down her back. Besides the bed it was the softest, most wonderful thing she had felt in a long time.

She shook her head, trying to remove the haze from her brain. It was still so hard to think clearly. Her mind was swirling with images though it was hard for her to tell which ones were the past, the present or the future. Memories, hallucinations, visions and even this room and Jasper by her side all came together to form an incomprehensible fog. She reached out to take Jasper's hand, hoping the feel of it would keep her grounded in the present. She didn't want to see anything else but Jasper right now.

Jasper took Alice's hand into his with a quiet smile, flipping his hand over in hers to twine their fingers together. "I love you..." he soothed, casting his gaze over her. The vacancy that had occupied her eyes since he'd departed with her flashed a glimmer of hope as the fog began to lift.

"Love you too..." she stammered, grasping his hand a little harder. Opening her eyes she found him staring at her. "No…" she protested. "Look horrible…"

"I've not seen you in three months." He quirked a smile. "You could never look more beautiful. I'm just grateful you're alive."

Her brow furrowed as a new barrage of images flashed through her mind, threatening to overwhelm her and become more convincing than reality. A vision... But of what? The idea terrified her and she fought to keep it at bay. Just Jasper... She didn't want anything but him.

The tension flowing through her hand as she gripped his caused his eyebrows to knit together in concern. Subtly, he released a small dosage of his influence to calm her nerves. "Shhh. It's okay..." he cooed, trailing his fingers up and down her back lazily as his influence infiltrated her own emotional climate to stay the trembling in her body.

Jasper's gift was irresistible and with its calming influence the vision finally washed over her like a tidal wave, unwilling to be held off any longer and she had no choice but to succumb. What greeted her eyes, however, was not unpleasant and a weak smile flickered over her lips.

"I'm Alice..." she said to the man with the blonde hair and kind eyes. "And this...is my husband...Jasper. And I know you...Carlisle...all of you... Traveled so far..." One of her hands rose off the bed to touch his face. When they closed on nothing but air she frowned slightly. "Not real...not yet..."

Jasper's eyebrows puckered together in confusion as Alice began speaking to someone named Carlisle, a someone that wasn't there. "Alice?" he asked, alarmed. Was this some kind of illusion? A hallucination from the damage Maria had caused? Or the blood lust? "Alice?" His voice was urgent, as his face moved within inches of hers and his hand moved to cup her cheek. He felt a wave of relief wash through him when Alice pulled away from the hallucination.

"Carlisle was...talking to me."

"Carlisle?" Jasper questioned, giving her a quizzical look of disbelief. "There wasn't anyone here, love," he murmured, lifting an eyebrow.

"It seemed so real... It's hard to see...things right now. They feel real and I can't...tell what is real or a memory or a...vision. It's hard to concentrate... So thirsty still... So tired..."

Whether she was going crazy or not she was obviously fatigued from the trauma and he thought it his duty as her husband to hold her in such a situation and so he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close.

"Thank...you..." she murmured, weakly squeezing his fingers.

"You're welcome..." he cooed, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Second time you saved my life..." she said with a weak laugh.

"Well, your worth saving..." he chuckled, closing the distance between his lips and hers and pressing a soft kiss there in hopes that this little distraction would help.

Her mouth went slack under his, a little groan escaping her lips at the delicious sensation of being kissed by him again. She had thought such a thing lost to her forever so many times over the last three months and just as many times if not more over the course of this one single day.

The scent of her breath and the softness in the way her lips moved against his, up until now, had been something short of a dream. It had been a distant memory that he thought he would never be able to feel again. His lips parted against hers, as he drew himself closer to her and let himself become enveloped in her.

Alice pulled away for a moment to look up into his beautiful face with her black, midnight eyes. She wanted to bring a hand to his face, wanted to trace her fingers over her favorite dimple but she didn't yet have the ability to do so. "Being away from you was...its own torture and yet...at the same time...I hoped you'd stay away."

"I would never stay away…" he gasped against her lips. "I can't be without you, ever," he breathed and resumed the kiss.

Having a limited amount strength in her starved body Alice chose to let all the muscles in her body go lax, focusing instead on returning his kiss on other things that didn't require she move at all. The way his body was pressed against her, the warmth of it and how it made her feel alive once again, the way his hands seemed to pull her ever closer…

The sudden distraction seemed to work and he couldn't help but smile against her lips when he tested her mood, to find that the anxiety that had just moments ago racked her body was almost gone. The sweet orchid and citrus scent of her breath stirred against his lips sending a feeling of pure intoxication through him, scrambling his thoughts and drawing him into her. He lowered her down against mattress and moved to hover over her, slipping one hand down to curl around her calf. The months of absence from her had caused a withdrawal too strong to ignore and now having her back safely in his arms caused every unfulfilled emotion in his body to come forth in a rush.

Alice felt like she was drowning in him. He was everywhere, all around her…his scent, his hands. She tried to lift her arms so that she could wrap them around him, possibly to never let him go, but her muscles wouldn't obey. A frustrated groan escaped her lips followed by a sob which had more to do with joy than anything else. Her emotions were a confusing jumble, so many things warring within her all at once. Relief, pain, happiness, guilt, gratitude, shame… She took another deep breathe, pulling his familiar smell into her lungs in hopes that it would calm her but it only increased her desire to weep. Lying there, wrapped up in him again, safe and secure for the first time in so long was an overwhelming thing.

Jasper felt himself losing control and it was with great difficulty that he pulled himself back to level his gaze on hers. The concern in his eyes was evident as he moved to cup her cheek with his hand. How thoughtless would he have been to put his own needs before hers and for this he felt selfish and guilty as he shifted himself off of her and took a seat next to her. Her warring emotions were full of conflict as one tried to dominate the other. "I'm sorry..." he murmured, casting her an apologetic look for the way he'd acted. "Are you, thirsty?" he asked, reaching down to entwine their fingers.

The look she gave him was pitiful. With great effort she managed a nod. "But the sun is out…" she mumbled, her brow furrowing.

Jasper's gaze shifted to the window. "I know..." he drawled, quietly. "I was trying to plan ahead for this evening…" He managed a slight smile as his gaze moved over her features.

Alice grimaced. It was such a long time until then, so many hours… Still, there wasn't anything to be done. The inn provided safety from Maria. Even with her newborn army mostly destroyed, they were still in her territory. It was better to stay in the towns they came across near as many humans as possible.

During her three months in captivity, Alice had learned many things about the woman who had turned and, for a time, brainwashed Jasper. Besides her merciless cruelty, Alice had realized she was extremely careful. It was the reason she had survived for so long. And being careful, she would most likely not risk an attack if it involved exposure. However, besides her careful nature, she was also quite obviously insane. The two qualities were a contradiction and her anger would decide which she allowed to win over. Alice's eyes, too, strayed to the window and she shuddered.

Alice's insecurity cut through the air causing Jasper to turn a questioning look to her. Concern washed over his face and he needed no words to indicate that he was implying about the shudder, as he lifted an eyebrow. His fingers lifted her face to brush her cheek, moving to tuck a lock of her hair back. The source of that shudder was undoubtedly from the fact that they were still in Maria's territory and Alice was on edge. "Soon..." he amended, with a weak smile. Soon they would be out of Mexico. As soon as Alice's strength was back they would catch a plane to Alaska and meet up with the others. Maria would be a distant memory.

Alice wondered at what he meant. Soon she could feed? Soon they would be gone from this place? Either way, both promised relief.

His gaze scanned over her taking in her appearance, his grin growing slightly. "Here," he murmured, shrugging out of his coat and sliding over to her to wrap it around her shoulders and help her into it. "It's not much, but it will do the trick until night fall."

Alice remembered the sight of herself in the mirror that Maria had afforded her, a way to break her spirit in addition to her attempts to get her to feed on a human. Her dirty face, her sunken cheeks, her matted hair… She had looked like a corpse that had just clawed her way through six feet of earth to emerge from her grave. Second only to blood, she craved a bath and a fresh set of clothes. For now, she supposed, Jasper's coat would have to do.

Jasper was sure Alice was probably pining for a bath. She hated even the concept of being dirty, especially for so long. "How about a bath?" Jasper inquired, with an attentive smile and slid off the bed.

Despite her hunger and exhaustion, Alice's eyes widened, her face lighting up ever so slightly. She made a little noise, half sigh, half moan.

He crossed the room, turning just before he entered the bathroom. "One moment," he promised, disappearing into the bathroom and closing the door with a click behind him.

Once inside, Jasper started the water to fill the tub while he scurried about the bathroom and raided the closet of the guest shampoos and soap to delicately line them along the rim. He stopped the water and checked the temperature with a satisfied smile, then flitted out of the bathroom and scooped Alice up in his arms. "Bath time," he chuckled and flitted off to the bathroom with her in his arms.

"Have I told you…today that I love you?" she whispered, letting her head fall against his shoulder. "You just don't know…"

"Well...I had some intuition," he chuckled, a knowing smile flickering over his lips. Alice's elation seemed to suddenly explode as soon as they'd stepped through the bathroom door. "I need no words to know you love me. It's there," he promised, with a knowing smile and lowered her down from his arms, being sure to keep one arm braced around her in case she was too weak to walk and stripped the dirty gown off of her, before scooping her back up and lowering her gently into the water. He slid to his knees beside the tub in preparation to wash her hair.

Alice's eyes rolled back in her head with a groan of pleasure as the warm water enveloped her. It was such a simple thing, a bath…one that she had often taken for granted in the past but now she didn't think herself capable of ever doing so again. It was heaven, only made more so by the angel's face she saw before her when she again opened her eyes. She smiled up at him, happy and content. Her thirst, which had seemed so undeniable only moments before, drifted to the edge of her consciousness, still there but not as immediate in its urgency.

Jasper chuckled, watching Alice practically melt into the water. The elation rolling off of her was a welcoming feeling infiltrating his emotional climate. He gave a soft smile as he cupped his hands and dipped them down into the water. He poured the small pool of water cupped in hands over Alice's head, watching as it slicked flat her hair against her skull. "You're happy," he noted, his voice colored with a feeling of warmth.

"Ecstatic…" she moaned, tilting her head back and luxuriating in the feel of the water running over her hair and down her back.

He squeezed some shampoo into his hands and began massaging his fingers against her scalp to work up a lather. The scent was not unpleasant. It was something of a mixture of floral scents. Regardless, he was sure Alice was currently in heaven. "How are we doing?" he asked, smiling down at her.

Alice practically purred, arching her back as his fingers worked in what she could only describe as magic. Already she was feeling more like herself despite the human blood running through her veins and the fierce thirst beating just at the back of her mind. "Wonderful…" she sighed in answer to his question. And for the first time in three months it was true. She closed her eyes with another moan.

Jasper chuckled as his fingers danced across her scalp, massaging in the shampoo. Alice's contentment was quite obvious as she practically melted under his touch. Once finished with the lathering, Jasper moved on to dip some water up from the water and poured it over her head. He made sure to check between rinses to make sure he got all the soap.

He flashed around from behind her and grabbed a washcloth, dipping it in the water to get it wet and lather it up with soap. Chuckling, he moved in and pressed the tip of it against her cheek, moving it in small circles to work off all the dirt.

"Am I…still under there?" she asked with a breathy laugh.

"Somewhere," he chuckled as he began working to remove the rest of the dirt from her face.

She turned her head toward him, the smile playing around her lips disappearing as she met his eyes. Her face crumpled in pain for a moment before she shook her head, swallowing against the burn in her throat. "I'm sorry. I just thought… I never thought I'd…see you again. I kept looking for you…in my mind…but I couldn't see if you'd…find me. And I wanted you to but…I didn't…I didn't want her anywhere…near you. I didn't…want you to…" A single sob broke forth from her and she raised a hand to press his against her cheek.

His hand faltered and paused as Alice's emotions shifted from elation to sadness. He puckered his eyebrows and leveled his gaze on hers as she clasped his hand to her cheek. "I'm here," he began slowly. Alice's emotions were ever changing, ranging from distraught to briefly elated and back again. He knew and he understood why which didn't stop the pang of guilt from searing through him. "I'll never leave you again. I promise," he said, quirking the lopsided smile she loved so much. He meant it. No matter what, he would never leave her side again. Whether it was a battle, a hunting trip, shopping or whatever else Alice chose to do he would be there, steadfast and faithful.

"It's okay..." he murmured, leaning in and wrapping his arms around her. He didn't care if he got wet or not, Alice needed him and if it was a hug she required, then she would get one. "I love you," he whispered. "We'll leave as soon as possible."

Alice nodded, leaning her head against his arm. "I love you…more than anything. More than my own life…which is why when you walked…in that barn…my heart both broke and was put back…together again. I didn't care if…she killed me…as long as you were…far away and safe." She turned her head and pressed a soft kiss to his forearm, his shirtsleeve soaked through from the bath water.

Though Alice's words were soft, they rang clear with the overwhelming love that she felt for him. He closed his eyes, taking in her voice, a voice that for close to three months seemed to be just a distant echo. The soft press of her lips against his arm caused a smile to quirk at his lips, one of relief that after so long, he finally had her back in his arms, safe. He withdrew and pressed his lips together in response. "What is the purpose of my life without you in it?" he asked as if the answer should be obvious as he finished cleaning her face before, moving on to clean the rest of her.

Alice stared at him for a moment, her expression still pained despite the slight smile that played over her lips. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back as he ran the washcloth down her neck and then to her shoulders. The sensation should have been more relaxing to her but a small thread of worry continued to infiltrate her mind. "You don't think…she will come after us, do you?"

"No," he replied in confidence. "She won't make the same mistake twice." His words were reassuring, without a hint of concern in his tone. "Besides, if she does you'll see it and we'll be prepared."

He held little faith in Maria resurfacing, due to the fact she'd just lost her entire army and in the time it would take to create new ones and control them, he and Alice would be gone. She wouldn't try something so brazen on her own without back up. She held her own self preservation too high and if she didn't have the advantage she wouldn't start a fight.

Jasper's words eased her worry a little but she still couldn't banish Maria's face from her mind, laughing and cruel. "I didn't know…such evil could exist in the world," she said, her voice strained by the burning in her throat. It was a little easier to speak, though, with Jasper's hands roving over her body. They distracted her from the thirst just enough to allow it. "I guess that was me…being naïve again. Helpless and weak…like she said…"

Jasper had described the evils of the world to her when they'd first met but had left out some of the more frightening things, not wanting to disturb her too much. She'd seen and experienced a part of his life that he had never wanted her to know about in anything more than stories. She'd seen the monster inside of him first hand, had seen the potency of his gift and she had thought he would kill her. He had hurt her in order to save her and still felt a swell of guilt inside of him for doing so. He wasn't sure how many times he could apologize before the guilt would fade. Perhaps never. His hands lifted to cup her cheeks and as he did so he pulled her gaze to his. "I promise, I'll never leave you defenseless again. I will defend you with my life and you will never be harmed again." His words were soft, but he meant them.

Alice shook her head ever so slightly. "You didn't…you didn't leave me defenseless. I was going to fight…there were just too many."

"I should've never left you alone," Jasper argued, knowing that if he would've just stayed behind and waited, or made her go along, then she would have never been taken. He sighed quietly and pursed his lips, dropping his gaze from hers. "I should've waited or had you go along…" he murmured, guilt coloring his tone.

"Shhhh…" she said, leaning her head back onto his arm and pressing another kiss there. "Even I didn't see…that coming and I'm the…fortune teller."

Jasper's lips lifted into a smile as her lips pressed against his arm. "I know…but still it won't quell my guilt," he admitted, with a sigh.

"I did manage to…bite a few of them," she said with a weak smile, her voice rough and raspy. "Only seemed…to make them more angry... Made me feel better…though."

Her admittance caused him to smirk. "You bit them?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow as his eyes drew back to hers.

"Yes…and kicked some of them, too... One of them lost a few fingers…I was proud of that…"

Jasper couldn't help but chuckle. She'd fought back and even though the odds were clearly stacked against her favor, he felt a swell of pride that she had done so.

"I want to learn more…" she managed to say. "I want you to train me the way…you trained the newborn armies… I don't want to be…weak anymore…"

Jasper knew he could never leave Alice defenseless and unprotected. Training her was the best way to ensure his peace of mind, that she would be safe. But at the same time it also meant that she could get overzealous and get hurt which would be something he would never be able to forgive himself for. It was with this realization and the urgency placed behind it that Jasper made his decision. "Alright," he murmured, mustering a smile for her. "I'll teach you everything you need to know."

Alice smiled slightly. "Maybe then the next time…there's danger, I'll be the one…protecting you." Her laughter was a raspy cough escaping her parched throat, a poor imitation of the way it had sounded before this whole ordeal. She frowned at the sound of it, swallowing another mouthful of venom in hopes that it would help. At least it was wet.

Jasper didn't like the thought of Alice putting her life on the line and the very image pushing its way through his mind caused him to purse his lips. "We'll see..." he murmured, flashing her a brittle smile. He would train Alice to fight, yes. But he would make sure he did everything in his power when or if the next time did arrive to make sure Alice had nothing to do but watch.

Alice closed her eyes and leaned her head back, understanding Jasper's statement and the intentions behind them perfectly. "Yes, we will…" she agreed.

Jasper's lips quirked into a smile as he leaned down and pulled the plug to drain the bath water. "Let's get you dried off." He pressed a quick kiss to her cheek and readily scooped her out of the tub. Hugging her close to him, he grabbed a towel off of a hook in the wall and wrapped her in a cocoon of warmth. "There," he cooed and whisked her out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

Alice giggled, the sound still lacking its bell-like quality but missing none of her usual child-like enthusiasm as she burrowed into Jasper's chest, happy and content.

Jasper lowered her from his arms and onto the bed, gently taking the towel from around her and began going about drying her off.

Alice stared up at him, her eyes slowly drifting over every line of his face with loving adoration as he moved the towel over her body. His familiar face caused her to purr in contentment almost as much as the movements of his hands. He had always been a part of her and she couldn't live her life without him.

"I love you," she whispered. "I've said that a lot today…I know…but it doesn't make it any…less true. I love you…so much."

Jasper's lips curved into a smile. "I love you too," he murmured as he finished drying her off. Letting the towel slip to the floor, he leaned in and took a breath of her scent as if rememorizing it and pressed a kiss to her forehead, dropping his head to let it rest against her shoulder. "I missed you so much."

"I thought I would die…from being away from you…long before she could kill me," she confessed, turning her face into his curls and concentrating on the easy rise and fall of his chest.

"I was afraid I was too late," he mumbled. Closing his eyes and turning toward her he pressed his face into her neck as his arm wound around her waist.

Alice closed her eyes, a slight moan escaping her at the feel of his lips hovering just against her skin, his arm draping over her to hold her close. "Jasper?" she asked, her voice barely more than a breath on the air.

"Yes, darlin'?" he asked softly as he gently slid his hand across the planes of her stomach and traced his fingers lazily up her abdomen.

She raised her hand and weakly moved it to his shirtfront, her fingers clumsily attempting to undo the buttons there. "Jasper…" she whispered.

Jasper lifted his hand away from her waist and clasped it around her own to stay her shaky fingers as she attempted to undo the buttons on his shirt. "Alice, what are you-" he began, shock coloring his tone. "Alice you're weak. I don't think it would be proper of me to allow you to do this…" He hated rebuffing her but she was still quite weak and it would have been rude of him to take advantage of her in such a state.

"Jasper, I need you…" she breathed, her voice pleading. "I don't want to think…about everything in my mind right now. I just want you…"

"Alice, I..." he began in protest but his words fell into silence. He could deny her nothing and if this was what she wanted then she would get her way. Despite his reservations about it he found himself lulled by her voice and her smell as his lips found hers.

Alice watched with avid interest as the light outside the curtains grew more and more dim. The ache in her throat flared, pulsing to life like a living thing. Jasper had kept her more than occupied in the previous hours but now her mind was focused solely on her thirst.

Jasper's chest rose and fell in a regular manner as he drew in her scent with each breath, the very scent that would help to keep him grounded in years to come. His eyes were closed and a smile curved his lips in a peaceful manner as if he were dreaming. His thoughts hovered on Alice's face, the curves and dips of her body, the feel of her skin against his own and the very thought of finally being reunited with her to spend the rest of his existence at her side. Although his eyes remained closed, his eyebrows puckered as Alice's content mood shifted to hunger. The feeling radiating off of her clung to his skin like the itchiest of wools. "Are you hungry?" he asked, concern coloring his tone as his eyes fluttered open.

Alice closed her eyes and nodded. She had held the discomfort off for as long as she could and now that discomfort had become an unbearable torture. She tried to speak but the effort caused her to descend into a coughing fit which began to sound more like choking than anything else. "Burning…" she managed to say between gasps. "Hurts so badly…"

Jasper's own throat tightened in regards to Alice's hunger and without a word he sat up and leaned over her as he reached over the edge of the bed to snag his coat off of the floor. He drew himself back up out of the awkward position and laid the coat beside him as he helped Alice to sit up and pulled his coat over her, meticulously helping to get her arms in the sleeves. He slid around her and slipped off the bed, grabbing his belt off of the floor and looped it around her waist, fastening it around her.

Alice looked down at herself, raising her arms as much as she could to examine the way the too long sleeves hung from her hands, the belt that was needed to cinch the extra material around her tiny waist... She looked like a little girl playing dress up in her father's coat.

Jasper's lips quirked into a smile as he watched Alice examine herself in his jacket. "It'll have to do for now..." he said in defense of his jacket at her displeasure.

Alice smiled, moving her hands and watching the sleeves flop around. "I was just thinking...it's funny. You're so much...bigger than me."

Jasper chuckled. "Yes, well... Isn't it supposed to be that way?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow.

He turned toward his own clothing and moved around in quick darts as he picked up the pieces and rapidly dressed within a matter of seconds. "Then we shall hunt," he promised, letting a smile curve his lips as he straightened out his shirt and flashed to the bed, scooping her up in his arms.

Alice groaned in anticipation. Soon...soon... Her mind raced at the possibility of once again feeling relief from the pain as she nestled against his chest, excitement coursing through her.

Jasper's throat flared again, as a sign of the urgency and anticipation rolling off of Alice. "Soon." He promised, as he carried her out of the room and out toward the exit of the hotel...

She nodded her understanding, swallowing another mouthful of venom and yearning for the moment when it would be blood instead.

Once they got far enough into the desert like terrain, away from civilization, Jasper flew into a sprint. The appearance of fences just ahead of them brought hope, as a reflective smirk appeared on his lips. "Are you against beef?" he teased.

"Right now...I'm not against anything," she whispered in her raspy voice.

"Then beef it is," he affirmed with a sharp nod. He flung himself over the fence without breaking stride and landed with a soft thud, ghosting off across the terrain.

Alice's head whipped around in the direction of the multiple scents drifting on the breeze. Her mouth flooded with venom and a low groan rose from her throat. Never before had she thought cow had smelled appealing but in that moment she had never encountered anything more wonderful.

He only slowed his pace as the offensive odor caught his nose. It was worse than anything he'd ever smelt and the assault caused his nose to crinkle. "We must be close." He grimaced and halted his movement as the distinct sounds of several large hearts infiltrated his hearing. "There's so many... There must be close to thirty five different beats…" he whispered. "Are you strong enough to take one down?" he asked, concern coloring his tone.

Alice thought about it for a moment, eyeing a cow with undeniable hunger flashing in her eyes. "I don't think I can...stand but they aren't running. Lift me up...to one." The ache in her throat flared, rising to a whole new level of burning, unbelievable in its intensity as she reached out a trembling hand towards one of the massive beasts. The sound of its heart nearly drove her over the edge of sanity.

Cows were the last thing he would ever think to kill but they were large, slow and fairly stupid. Alice was weak and couldn't withstand hunting anything quicker and easier spooked. The thirty odd animals were scattered around in a loose cluster, grazing and blissfully unaware of any danger. "Of course," he agreed and flashed over to the side of one of the cows and quickly swung her on top of it.

Alice's eyes widened in surprise to find herself suddenly on the animal's back but it was short lived. The scent was overpowering and she could almost feel the throbbing of its heart beneath her. With hardly a second's hesitation Alice leaned forward with a hungry snarl and sunk her teeth into the animal's neck. The instant gush of blood was beyond gratifying and her eyes rolled back in her head as she latched on. Her arms weren't long enough to wrap around the cow's neck so instead she grabbed onto its ears to keep herself from sliding off onto the ground.

Jasper took a couple of steps back and watched in quiet satisfaction as Alice fed. The other cows around them either stared or continued to graze, paying no mind to their dying herd mate. Jasper was hungry but not hungry enough to subject himself to cattle. The smell was worse than moose and he was sure it probably tasted just as bad.

As she drank she felt her strength returning. The cow contained a large volume of blood and even after its legs gave out from under it and it collapsed to the ground it was still several more minutes before she had drained the creature dry. With a gasp she tore herself away from its throat and fell back onto the ground, panting and almost full for the first time in three months.

The single cow seemed to be slaking her thirst rather significantly because the burning hunger that had once been a part of the atmosphere was almost completely gone. He linked his hands together behind his back, watching patiently while she finished her meal, ghosting over to her side as she fell back on the ground in satisfaction. "Feeling better?" he asked, tilting his gaze down to her.

Alice nodded, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of the blood working its way through her body, erasing the pain and the fire as it swept through her. "That was the best meal I ever had," she breathed, her voice once again smooth and bell-like. "Even my very first meal doesn't compare."

Jasper chuckled, relieved to see Alice's strength returning. "Well, I wouldn't call it the best meal..." He grimaced, still quite revolted by the smell. "But it'll suffice and it's making you strong so that's all that counts."

She cautiously rolled over to her hands and knees, amazed that she could even hold herself up. It was more than she had been able to do in weeks. She thought about attempting to stand and in the next second she had, her muscles obeying perfectly just as they had before her ordeal. A burst of excitement rushed through her as she looked down at her legs, steady and strong beneath her. She lifted one and wiggled her toes with a child-like giggle.

The excitement coming off of Alice seeped into his own emotional climate causing a wide grin to spread across his face. A look of adoration sparked in his eyes as she got to her feet and wiggled her toes, giggling in exhilaration. The rush of excitement flowing through his body seemed foreign after three months of loss and hopelessness.

"Oh Jasper!" she exclaimed, darting toward him enthusiastically and stumbling only slightly at the last moment to barrel into his arms. "Look! Isn't it wonderful?"

Jasper laughed and pulled her into his arms. "It is!" he agreed, excited. "It feels good to have you back."

She turned her head and hungrily eyed another cow. "I'm still a little thirsty. One more I think..."

"Go for it," he encouraged, gesturing toward the other cows.

Letting go of him she grabbed the excess coat pooling at her feet and hiked it up in her fists. Then with a running leap she sailed through the air, teeth locking onto the animal's neck in the same second that she landed on the creature. Drinking with renewed strength she weakened the cow rather quickly and it soon dropped to the ground. She didn't release her hold, however, until she had secured every last drop.

Jasper let her go and hung back to watch her take down another cow. She needed no help in securing the blood this time. Her strength had returned and Jasper's lips twisted up into a smile of satisfaction as she brought down to animal much quicker then she had before.

Satiated and happy she climbed off the cow's back and flew back to Jasper's side. She reached down and took his hand, bringing it up to her face to press it lovingly against her face. She closed her eyes as she breathed in his scent, happiness radiating off of her in waves before she turned her head to press a kiss against his palm.

Within moments she was back at his side and lifting his hand to her face, love sparking in his eyes as she brought it to rest against the smooth texture of her cheek. A shudder of pleasure washed through him as she pressed a kiss to his palm. Her silky, smooth lips against the sensitive skin there gave him a sensation that he couldn't possibly explain, a feeling so powerful that he thought he might melt.

"Thank you for taking such good care of me," she murmured, stepping into him. She laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist, sighing in contentment.

"You're very welcome," he murmured, wrapping his arms around her. He pulled her close, inhaling her scent, as if for the first time.

"I feel much better." She pulled away from him, lifting a hand to touch her face. "Do I look it?"

"Radiant, as always," he promised, lifting his hand to caress her cheek.

Alice shook her head with a slight smile. "Are you ready to go to Alaska?" she asked, staring up at him.

"Yeah, I think I am," he said, pressing a smile.

"Do you want to see anything in Texas first? Where you were from? Your family?"

He mused over Alice's suggestion and pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Any family I had would probably be dead and even so I can only view them from afar. I wouldn't even know where to start. No, I think I'm ready to get out of here and find our family. I've had enough of the south for awhile," he chuckled with an exasperated sigh.

The way he said 'our family' was not lost on Alice. It made her smile from ear to ear. "I think I've had enough of it here, too," she agreed. "Maybe someday we'll come back and you can show me where you grew up. And maybe someday we'll go back to Biloxi and I can look for answers..."

"Someday," he promised, managing a weak smile. Texas was a far cry from where he wanted to be right now but someday he would return with her.

She tilted her head up to look at him. "I went back with Charlotte to the place where I awoke. It was odd to stand there again."

"You went back?" His expression turned puzzled as his eyebrows pulled together. "Did it spark anything?"

"A sense of dread, a feeling of fear..." she said, her eyebrows knitting together. "Though whether that was reflective of my time before I was a vampire or after I'm not sure. I certainly felt those things after I woke. The first time the sun came out I thought I was on fire!"

"Perhaps both?" he offered, wondering if perhaps the fear and dread she'd felt had been a product of her last moments as a human and had carried over to her vampiric existence. He couldn't help but smile when she mentioned being burned by the sun. It was human knowledge that vampires burned in the sun, a myth that was drilled so strongly into the human population that it was only natural for her to believe so at first. "How long did it take before you realized you wouldn't be burned?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Well I had only been awake a few hours when the sun came up. When I first woke I spent quite a bit of time just lying there. The pain had not yet completely faded. I saw you and it frightened me at first. Your eyes were so red! But then you smiled and you laughed and I could just feel that I loved you, as though my whole world stopped turning. It wasn't until later that I saw my own face in a river and I saw my eyes were red as well..." she trailed off as her mind drifted back to that time.

Jasper's lips curved into a smile. This was the first time Alice had openly spoke about the moments after her change and Jasper couldn't help but hang onto her words in fascination. "So when you said my face was the first vision you'd seen, you meant that quite literally," he concluded.

Alice nodded, taking his hand in hers with a loving smile. "Yes. I opened my eyes and in the next second you were there."

His gaze fell on her hand as a warm smile curved his lips. "As I always will be," he promised softly.

"Then I saw our coven but just flashes of their faces. I had only started to put together what I was when the sun began to rise. I tried to find a place to hide but there wasn't anywhere to go. So I waited for my death. When the sun touched me I screamed but it didn't hurt. I could see the light shining all around me from behind my eyelids and it took me a moment to calm down enough to open my eyes. When I did I was astonished."

The strength in her voice had returned as well as its bell chime tone and he couldn't help but revel in the sound of it. It had been something he'd yearned to hear for months now, fearing that he may never get to hear it again and as she spoke he couldn't help but feel as if he were hearing it for the first time.

"I'm glad it happened when I was still in the forest and not when I was around humans. I'm sure the Volturi would have hunted me down and killed me for sure looking back on it."

The mention of the Volturi wiped clean the smile on his face and it became replaced with a slight frown. The very word sent a shock wave of fear through him, a healthy respect deep within him that would remain with him for the rest of his existence. He didn't like to think about Alice becoming a victim of theirs ever and the very mention of it caused a rush of panic to flood through him.

"Yes, without a doubt," he agreed, his voice tinged with sadness. "But, you didn't," he replied, pulling in a drag of her scent and letting it flood throughout him, allowing it to wash clean any fear that threatened to overtake him.

Alice tilted her head back to look up at him, the corners of her mouth pulling down in a frown. "You're scared. Why?"

"I just don't like to think about you being on the receiving end of their justice," he admitted softly. His eyes were focused far off into the distance as if he were witnessing something unseen. The concern emanating off of her was palpable as he shifted his gaze back down to hers to catch the concern in the depths of her eyes, a reflection of her emotions, and he managed a weak smile for her sake. "I suppose, I have a healthy respect for them."

She reached up and cupped his face in her little hand. She didn't like it when Jasper worried or was upset and she instantly began searching for the words that would bring a smile back to his face. "Well I never saw a vision of them then and I haven't ever since, not even once, so there's no need to worry," she said softly. "We're both safe now. I'll keep us that way always. I'll always be watching."

The moment her little hand touched his face he turned his face toward her palm and pressed a gentle kiss. "You're right. You're absolutely right," he agreed, slipping his arms around her and pulling her to him to let his cheek come to rest on the top of her head. "I'm worrying over nothing…" he said softly. "I could never live with myself if something happened to you. It took everything I had when you got taken by Maria not to fall apart and curl up in a ball on the ground," he admitted in a soft voice. "I felt as if the entire world had been ripped out from under my feet and I was in a sea of nothing…"

Alice's face fell as she wrapped her arms around him. "I know," she whispered. "I saw you. I couldn't see anything else but I could see you running and calling my name over and over again. It nearly drove me mad. At first I tried to push it away because it was unbearable but then after a while I let it fill my mind and I gave up. I just laid there and watched you and tried to block everything else out. The thirst, the torture, the pain... I thought it might be the only way I would ever be with you again." Her hands fisted into the fabric of his shirt, gripping him with a desperation that trembled in her voice. "And the whole time, though I ached to be with you again, I kept hoping you would stop. I wanted you to give up and forget me. I wanted you to stay away, stay safe. I knew she would eventually kill me if you didn't come but I feared she would kill us both if you did. And I just couldn't bear it. I still can't."

Being without Alice even for the few months that they had been apart was a torture that he had never thought possible. All he had been able to think about was finding her and he had given no thought to dying because if he had never found her his life expectancy would have been short. Dying at the hands of Maria would have been a sweet release had Alice already been gone. "I wasn't going to give up until I found you, dead or alive," he mumbled softly. "No matter how much I wanted to wallow in guilt and misery, no matter how much it stung to not have you with me, I couldn't stop until I knew..."

"No matter what happens to me, Jasper...no matter what ever happens, you have to stay safe," she pleaded. "I want to know in my last moments that you will be. And nothing may ever happen. I don't see that it will but it could. I didn't see myself getting kidnapped until it was too late. My gift isn't infallible."

Jasper pursed his lips and dropped his gaze from hers. He didn't want to think about what ifs but he knew his only possible option was to follow her into oblivion. He couldn't go on without her and be a viable living thing. It was unthinkable to believe he could exist without her in any aspect. "I can't live without you, so don't make me." A distinct wave of sadness pierced his eyes. "I can't… I don't want to think about it…" Sadness colored his tone and he closed his eyes, breathing in her scent.

She flinched at the pain in his voice that only moments ago she had worked so hard to soothe away. But this was important to her. The image of Jasper so distraught, so panicked as he had searched for her was burned into her mind. But more than that, it was what she had seen him deciding to do had he been too late that had chilled her to the bone. "Jasper..." she breathed, shaking her head in misery. "I don't want to think of you dying, not ever again. I saw what you were going to do...had I been dead. I watched you die a multitude of ways as your plans on how to go about it changed. Each one ripped me apart inside. I thought I was going to die knowing in my final moment that one of those would come true. That was worse than being hit, worse than any thirst, worse than any torture..."

"I'm sorry..." he mumbled in a soft voice. "But I can't live without you," he reaffirmed in a voice full of conviction. He lifted his hands to grasp both sides of her face and lifted her gaze up to his. "You are my world. You're my optimism, my hope, my whole meaning for existence. If something happened to you, I would never be the same. I could never function without you. I need you…" His voice fell below a whisper.

Alice stared up at him, unable to speak. Sadness filled her eyes and if she could cry she would have. Instead she lifted her hands to clasp his as they cupped her face, her face crumpling in pain.

"We need to get you some clothes…" Jasper commented, trying to get past the sadness currently hanging thick in the air. "Let's stop talking about death, shall we?" he offered, managing a smile. The subject was making Alice worried, sad and upset for no reason.

She nodded, casting her eyes to the ground. When she looked up, a brittle smile quirked the corners of her mouth ever so slightly. "There is a solution, actually. How about neither one of us ever die? Then we don't have to think about what the other would do."

"Deal," Jasper agreed brightly and grinned. "Maybe we should check to make sure the family is still in Alaska," he added, his expression turning thoughtful. "Just in case."

"Probably a good idea," she agreed, turning her eyes away from him to stare into nothing. Within moments they glassed over, her mind traveling thousands of miles to a landscape much different than the one currently before them. Snow and evergreen trees flashed before her and then, almost invisible amongst the forest there was a house. The door opened and Carlisle stepped out, followed by Esme and Rosalie. A smile broke out across Alice's face and she reluctantly let the vision fade away once again.

Jasper waited in silence, while Alice checked the future to make sure the coven hadn't moved.

"They're still there, in the same house where I saw us finding them before. I feel fairly certain we can find them using the same method we used to find Charlotte and Peter."

"Good. So long as they're in the same place we shouldn't have any problems locating them," he said, pleased.

Looking over her shoulder she sniffed the air. "Where there are animals kept like this there must be humans nearby," she said, scanning her eyes across the landscape. "And where there are humans there should be clothes."

Jasper followed her lead in sniffing the air and picked up traces of human scents toward the east. "There..." His voice was soft, thoughtful, as he turned in that direction and drew in a few more breaths. Even the faint scent burned his throat but if it would lead them to clothes, then he would deal with it.

"Let's go then," she chirped, grabbing his hand and taking off in a run in that direction. It wasn't long before they came upon a house, dark and quiet, the humans within sleeping from the sound of it. Near the house there was a clothesline where several articles of clothing stirred in the night time breeze.

Jasper chuckled as Alice grabbed his hand and pulled him along with her as she took off after the scent, the air whipping around them refreshing as they ran. A small house soon came into view. The only sounds occupying it were the sounds of snoring, slowed breathing and heartbeats in slumber. As they drew closer his eyes fell on the clothes line, the articles of clothing spread across the line fluttering in the night breeze.

Alice approached the house and scanned her eyes over the clothes there, frowning to find there wasn't much she could use. After a moment of thought she turned to Jasper with a mischievous smile. "Wait here," she instructed.

None of the clothes on the line seemed to be the right size for Alice which was slightly disheartening. He was about to suggest going into town when he caught the look on Alice's face and the smile stretched across her lips. "What?" he asked as his eyes drew wide with alarm. "Alice, I-" His sentence trailed off into silence because apparently she wouldn't be deterred.

Picking up the excess material of Jasper's coat in her hands she skipped over to the house and tried the door. Locked. She inspected a nearby window and smiled to find it unlatched. She turned to Jasper and winked before pushing it open and disappearing inside.

"Alice, wait!" he exclaimed in a harsh whisper, too low for human ears. She was going inside the house! She was actually going inside the house! Jasper rushed after her as she slipped through the window only to find her already vanished. He poked his head through the open gap and peered around. "Alice!" he called again in a voice barely above a whisper. Her scent lingering in the air told him she'd gone up the stairs.

Her voice drifted down the stairs, as soft as the flutter of a butterfly's wing. "It's fine, Jasper..."

Jasper sighed in resignation, realizing that he was probably overreacting.

He contemplated following her as his nerves were stretched to their limit. If they were caught things could get bad rather quickly. He drew his head back out and placed his hands on the windowsill. His mind raced as he shifted between his options…follow her or wait outside as she'd instructed. Going against his better judgment he decided to wait and pushed away from the window, linking his hands together behind his back.

Jasper waited impatiently, pacing next to the window as Alice took her time in the house. Chances were they wouldn't be caught or found out but he couldn't help but have that nagging suspicion. It was very likely this new paranoia and overwhelming anxiety was a product of Alice's kidnapping and nothing further so he wrote it off as such and sucked in a breath, doing his best to stay his nerves.

When Alice emerged she was dressed in a faded blue dress, a pair of simple slippers and a satisfied smile. She slung Jasper's coat over her shoulder as she leapt from the window and closed it silently behind her. Waltzing over to him she offered him his coat and belt, her grin taking on a slightly smug demeanor.

The sight that beheld him when she came out almost took his breath away in a sense. He eyed her appreciatively as she landed on the balls of her feet and turned to close the window behind her. He'd surmised a long time ago that Alice could wear a potato sack and make it look good so wearing this little blue dress only drove home that knowledge.

The tiny smile that had crept to his face widened as she turned in his direction and danced over to him. "You look radiant," he complimented, pride coloring his tone. He took back the coat and belt she held out to him and shrugged it back on his shoulders and looped the belt back around his waist, snapping the buckle.

"Thank you," she replied, giving him a little curtsy. "I actually feel a little bad about it. It belongs to the little girl sleeping upstairs. Hers were the only clothes that would fit me. I took her oldest, most worn dress though so hopefully she won't miss it."

"You're very welcome." He smiled, ducking his head to her curtsy. "I think it looks very good on you," he complimented. He lifted an eyebrow, catching her smug grin. "Okay, I overreacted…" he admitted with chagrin. He didn't have to read her emotions to know this was her 'I told you so' moment.

"I wouldn't have gone in there if it wasn't going to end well, silly," she chided with a giggle. "Have a little faith, Jasper."

"I know, I'm sorry," he admitted with a playful roll of his eyes.

She reached up and tweaked his nose with a loving smile. "Ready to go?" she asked. "This is it, Jasper. Last chance to change your mind…"

"I am," he replied, adding an equally loving smile and held out his hand to her. "Shall we?"

With an impish grin that hadn't graced her face in months, she stood on her tiptoes and pressed a soft kiss to his lips before reaching down to grab his hand. Her enthusiasm bubbling over, she burst forward dragging him along with her as they raced toward their family, their destiny, their future…


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

Alice's feet sunk into snow so deep that her little slippered feet disappeared completely under its surface. A human would have lost toes by now but, being dead, she didn't even feel the cold. Instead she was more focused on looking ahead, using her visions to pinpoint where exactly it was that they would find Carlisle and the others.

Alaska's landscape was scattered with snow laden pines and several feet of snow which they now found themselves walking through, the white ice-glossed exterior of the untouched blanket crunching under their feet. "Not liking the snow," he grumbled as a frown pressed his lips.

Her visions had become more and more vivid regarding each of them as they had wandered around the Denali Wilderness. With each direction they turned, she searched the future to see if they became clearer or faded away. Currently, she felt they were on the right track and she clasped Jasper's hand as she trudged through the snow with a new sense of urgency.

"Are we getting closer?" Jasper asked, shifting his gaze toward her as the new emotion flooded the climate around her. He squeezed her hand gently as they once again shifted directions, moving due north.

"I think so," she whispered. Another series of images flashed through her mind and a sudden gasp escaped her lips. "This way!" she exclaimed, taking off in a run and plowing through the snow with Jasper in tow.

Jasper's eyes widened in surprise. "Wait, what?" He didn't receive a response, just a sudden yank as Alice changed course and pulled him along behind her. He picked up his pace to keep her from dragging him.

Alice's eyes scanned the snow in front of them as she ran, excitement coloring her mood and rolling off her in waves. They were so very close… Closer even than she had realized. When her eyes fell on what she had been seeking she skidded to a stop, reaching behind her to grab Jasper's arm with shaking hands. "Jasper, look!" Before them there were twin tracks in the snow and Alice jumped up and down as she pointed at them. "Edward and Emmett!" she explained.

The closer they got to their destination the more excited Alice became. She trudged forward with him in tow and a fresh wave of excitement shot through her as she reached back with shaky hands and shook his arm. New scents reached them, however faint, and two sets of tracks lay in front of them. The tangible happiness exuding off of Alice was quite exhilarating and Jasper couldn't help but give her an adoring smile before his gaze shifted ahead of them, peering through the snow in the direction the footsteps led.

"Not that way!" she scolded. "They went hunting. We'll see them later." She jumped into deep trench they created in the snow with a graceful little leap and started following them toward the direction from whence they came. "They're this way! Carlisle and Esme and Rosalie!"

Jasper chuckled and stepped into the trench Edward and Emmett had created as well. Following the combined tracks through the snow made it easy to increase their speed instead of carving their own path. In the distance the shape of a large home was on the horizon. "That must be it," Jasper pointed out.

Alice suddenly halted, turning to Jasper with a face that couldn't seem to settle on any one emotion. She felt the need to laugh and cry at the same time and without warning she jumped into Jasper's arms. "We're here! We're finally here!" She buried her face in his neck and let out a happy sigh. "I am about to have everything I ever wanted. I have you and that alone has been enough for a lifetime, more than most people ever get to have. And now, I have you and I'm going to have a family. The family I have seen and loved for so long…"

Jasper lifted an eyebrow, sifting through Alice's emotions. She looked as if she were on the verge of busting out into a sob. The excitement within her cut through the other emotions as she exclaimed that they'd finally arrived and threw herself into his arms, burying her face into his neck. Jasper chuckled and kissed her forehead. They were finally within sights of the house, finally to their destination. Jasper couldn't help but feel mildly excited himself as he carried her through the snow, Alice's excited words causing a smile to pull at his lips. "Yes, we're finally here…"

Feeling in control of herself once more and unable to stand another moment of waiting, Alice leapt from Jasper's arms and again took up his hand. The sun peeked out from behind the clouds as they walked toward the house setting their skin to sparkling and casting rainbows across the glittering snow. As they approached, the door to the house opened and three vampires stepped out into the light, a male and two females just as she had seen in her vision so long ago. Carlisle, Rosalie and Esme… She giggled, her child-like laughter like bells on the wind. They were finally home.

Squeezing his hand, clasped so tightly in her own, Alice looked back to Jasper and smiled…


End file.
